Friends in War and Peace
by Dark-Silver96
Summary: Story has been inspired by another story that sadly has been deleted by the writer and one that has been discontinued anyway this story takes place during the time of the movie and after/ Yoshika has her magic back but only now it becomes clear what she truly lost during Operation Mars and why is there a voice in her head read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Darksilver 96 here with a new story hope you like enough of my rambling**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1 Prolouge**

Mio Sakamoto was walking on a dirt path that was rarely used through a thick forest it took her a few minutes until she found what she came here for an old Fusō shrine with several more buildings at the main shrine the columns were a deep red with golden dragons coiling around them.

Miho waited for a few moments until a girl clothed in white robes guided her to a building she left Mio at the door closing it behind her. Mio stepped inside keeping her eyes on the door to the next room which she opened herself she found a monk sitting on the floor with his eyes closed so Mio sat down at the door and waited.

The monk opened his eyes a few minutes later and turned to Mio "hello there young Mio sit down with me" he said with a soothing voice and Mio closed the sliding door and sat down.

The monk poured a cup of tea for the both of them and sat down again after a sip he spoke again "I already know why you are here and I am willing to give it to you however I have to warn you" he stood up again and from a hidden compartment in the wall he got a dusty wooden box and set it down on the table.

The monk sat down and spoke with a serious tone "the only families who were able to use these are the Sakamotos and another family from Fusō whose name has been lost to time but be careful none the less" the monk pushed the wooden box towards her and left with his cup of tea in hand.

Mio opened the box and found a small black pouch and a letter with a single sentence which Mio took a look at "return what has left for I still have a duty to do answer my call" she placed the letter back into the box and took the pouch in it she found a round red gem it was almost see through but on two sides engraved in gold was the form of a dragon.

Mio put the gem back into the box she emptied her tea and got up taking the box with her she thanked the monk who guided her back to the path and went back to the small lodge where Hijikata waited for her with a car she also managed to remake Repumaru into a complete magic blade (with this I can fly again) Miho thought with a smile she walked a bit faster after that.

In the forest in the Yokosuka mountains:

Michiko Yamakawa was walking around the forest looking for her friend Yoshika the two of them searched the area for medical herbs that Yoshikas mother and grandmother needed at the clinic "Yoshika where are you?" Michiko yelled into the forest a bush behind her began to rustle and a bear appeared with a roar.

Michiko screamed in fear falling on her butt until a voice asked "Michiko" the bear set down on all four and on his back was her childhood friend Yoshika Miyafuji ensign of the Fusō navy no longer in active service due to her losing her magic as she used everything to destroy the neuroi alpha hive over Romanga saving Mio Sakamoto. Yoshika patted the bear behind her and Michiko was confused until Yoshika helped her climb up behind Yoshika "this is the cub you healed last year or not Yoshika?" Michiko asked getting a nod from Yoshika as the bear carried them through the forest until he stopped at a river Yoshika waved to him as he disappeared into the forest with his mother "have you been keeping up with your studies for the medical schools?" Michiko asked.

Yoshika bowed down to look at a plant that grew in the river bed "to be honest with you I haven´t even filled out the application yet" Yoshika stood back up and kept looking around "well it´s no wonder you have been fighting the neuroi for quite some time now" Michiko replied she was shocked as Yoshika ran towards the river and jumped in "Yoshika what are you doing?" Michiko ran close to the river and saw her friend saving a puppy from drowning in the river.

Yoshika saw the small dog in the river and without thinking she jumped in to save it she heard Michikos yell from behind but kept going she managed to get the puppy but her eyes went wide as she heard a waterfall Yoshika managed to grab onto a branch from a log that was blocked between two stones "you okay Yoshika?" Michiko asked from the shore.

Yoshika laughed until the branch snapped and she went down the waterfall she closed her eyes but held onto the puppy in her arms until she felt a rush of air and someone say "it was an honorable thing to save the puppy but next time you might want to consider your swimming abilities" Yoshika opened her eyes to find herself in the hands of a witch who grabbed her mid fall and set her and the puppy down at the rivers shore "thank you" Yoshika said and the puppy barked a few times "are you thanking her for saving us?" Yoshika asked.

Michiko came running around a rock at that moment "Yoshika are you ok?" she yelled, Yoshika turned towards her and waved with a smile "Yoshika" the witch muttered "excuse me but are you Ensign Yoshika Miyafuji?" the witch asked now a bit louder "yes but how do you know what my last name was?" Yoshika and Michiko turned to the witch who stood at attention "sir sergeant Hatori it´s an honor I´m a first year at the Fusō imperial academy please forgive my ignorance sir. I have always admired you Ensign Yoshika Miyafuji I mean you saved the aircraft carrier Akagi on your first flight ever and there is no question to me at all that the 501st the strike witches are the best of the best your squadron both fought to save Gallia and Venezia you truly are a legend" Yoshika was a bit surprised so she kept quiet "I heard so much about you from Major Sakamoto stories about your bravery about all of your missions in Europe and what a hero you are" Shizuka rambled on "what Sakamoto?" Yoshika asked. "Yes the reason I came here today was to deliver a request from Major Sakamoto she wants you to come to Europe and study abroad" Shizuka finished "go to Europe?" Michiko asked "to study abroad" Yoshika continued in wonder.

The three girls went back to the Miyafuji medical clinic in the case of Shizuka she flew back to base and returned with a car while Yoshika and Michiko walked back, Shizuka was talking with Sayaka Miyafuji and Akimoto Yoshiko on the terrace towards the garden about the offer from major Sakamoto while Yoshika talked with Michiko about her promotion after operation mars in her room until they joined Sayaka and the others "what do you think Yoshika?" Sayaka asked her daughter "this is a big decision for you after all" Yoshiko added.

Yoshika thought about it and after Shizuka told her which school invited her and Michiko added that it was one of the three best medical schools in Europe she said "I will go study abroad" Shizuka stayed for dinner before returning to base. Yoshika slept peaceful through the night and in the morning she packed a small travel bag.

Yoshiko wanted Yoshika to follow her after she was done with her travel bag Yoshiko walked with her into her room and Yoshika sat down. Yoshiko retrieved two boxes from a closet and set both down one was very small while the other was very long "Yoshika these are two objects that have been in the possession of the Miyafuji family for a very long time my mother handed it to me and now I´m handing it to you" Yoshika opened the small box and found a solid black gem necklace with a red dragon engraved on one side with a white dragon on the other side "this is a dragon seal with the right circumstances you can regain your magic power with it" Yoshiko explained.

Yoshika became wide eyed after hearing that "you will know the right time to use it say these words" "unseal and show your true self before me" Yoshika placed the necklace around her neck but Yoshiko hid it under her shirt "never allow anyone else to touch it" Yoshiko had a serious voice before sitting down again Yoshika opened the long box and found something wrapped in a white black cloth "take it you might find some use for it here it only collects dust but I have to warn you in the last six hundred years no one was able to master this blade to its fullest potential not even me in my youth" Yoshiko left the room with those words.

Yoshika unraveled the cloth and found a letter "Hakai no ha" Yoshika read out loud and with the last layer removed she found a black Katana that had white lines on the blades edge. Yoshika touched the hilt and heard a deep sinister voice say "I will take my true form once again until then" Yoshika saw the blade turn into a normal Katana with a black hilt and white guard it was a bit shorter now as well Yoshika took the wooden scabbard from the box and sheathed it she slung the blade over her back and returned to the front door where she found Shizuka waiting for her "are you ready to leave Ensign Miyafuji?" she asked so Yoshika left with Shizuka driving towards the port.

Shizuka and Yoshika boarded the aircraft carrier Amagi Michiko waved with Yoshiko and Sayaka from the pier towards Yoshika as the ship was leaving port Shizuka went to her assigned quarters and packed her stuff into a locker under her bed as she was gazing at a picture of herself and Yoshika the door opened and Yoshika came in "can I come in? The ship is so big I kind of got lost" Shizuka said not to worry about it as the Amagi was the largest carrier of the Fusō navy.

The next day Yoshika was helping in the kitchen until Shizuka told her that it wasn´t proper etiquette for an officer to do so the next time Yoshika was helping with cleaning the flight deck but Shizuka did the same after a few hours of studying Yoshika slipped away again and tried helping with the laundry but again Shizuka dragged her back to their quarters this time she went into a lecture of how an officer had to follow certain procedures and regulations.

With Francesca and Shirley in Venezia:

The two of them enjoyed the weather by Shirley rowing them around in a traditional gondola the both of them kept looking around the city as the rebuilding of the city was progressing very fast they were passed by a red gondola with three girls in red T-shirts with black jackets and red panties an several more in different colors "it´s the regatta storica" Luchini yelled "uhm I don´t speak Italian" Shirley replied "it´s one of the biggest gondola raced and it hits next week" Shirley had a race with the witches from the 504th which Shirley won even with magic power however after the two won they crashed and Luchini had a lump on her head one of the witches from the 504th started healing her but Luchini complained that it itched and whenever Yoshika healed her it didn´t everyone talked a bit about Yoshika "I wonder where she is and what she´s doing right now?" Shirley asked looking towards the open sea.

After Francesca was healed the group saw a Neuroi fly over them Shirley and Luchini ran to their torpedo boat and jumped into their strikers grabbed their weapons and took off the neuroi was over the mainland coming under heavy flak fire however after Shirley and Luchini approached the flak stopped firing they had to chase the neuroi for a bit before it fired a beam at the city Francesca erected her shield in time and stopped it with Shirley they chased it down the same canal towards the bridge where the 504th used their magic shields to block his way it flew straight up and Luchini managed to hit the core and the neuroi started falling apart until it exploded into white fragments.

Shirley and Luchini met up in the air "it was pretty powerful for a straggler don´t you think?" Shirley asked "you don´t think there are more do you?" Francesca asked in return "our job is to be ready either way" Shirley said seriously.

With Yoshika on the Amagi:

They had been on the sea for three weeks now and Shizuka was still watching out that Yoshika didn´t do anything that was as she would call it not proper behavior for an officer Shizuka had tried several times to get that through to Yoshika and even gave her a book about how an officer should behave instead Yoshika just studied for school as that was the only time Shizuka left her alone she checked their position on a map and in a few more days they would reach another port for supplies. Yoshika fell on her back as the ship rocked from one side to the other and the alarms stared blaring "oh no it's the neuroi" Yoshika yelled.

On the bridge one of the lookouts reported "Captain it seems that the ships path has been intercepted by an iceberg" "that's not possible the spotter ship should have seen it" the Captain replied "sir a fire alarm has been triggered near the auxiliary generator" another crewmen reported "oh god not now" the Captain sighed.

On the outside of the ship a huge dent became visible that was left by the iceberg inside the ship the crew tried to contain the fire and succeeded in all but one area the emergency valve was damaged and didn´t turn and sadly there was only one person there and the way was blocked by a fire after Shizuka failed to help the captain approved the crewman's decision to flood the compartment as the fire was right next to the ammunition storage however Yoshika had other plans she used a bucket of water but was stopped by Shizuka "Ensign the Captain gave the order to flood the compartment" Yoshikas eyes turned black and now looked more like a snake "get your hands off I will not abandonee anyone I can save" Yoshika yelled and managed to get into the compartment before the blast door shut behind her everyone waited for four minutes before the order was given out to flood the compartment the sprinkler system kicked in just in time however and the Captain canceled his order.

With Yoshika a few minutes earlier:

Yoshika managed to find the soldier on the other side he passed out due to the heat and smoke she tried to wake him, he didn´t respond but was alive she tried to turn the valve with as much force as she could bring it was not moving. Yoshika wanted to give up until she heard the same dark voice again "I will help you this time but don´t expect this to happen again" the voice spoke and Yoshika passed out.

Her mind have been sent to sleep however her eyes opened again now they were a deep reed with black iris her body moved and with one hand the valve was turned however the fire was going pretty strong still so she held her hands up and the flames became less powerful it was still close to the two of them so she dragged the crewmen away before passing out again and this time staying on the floor.

An hour later the crew managed to cut through the blast doors and started looking for the crewmen and Yoshika they found Yuki and her near the valve however only Yuki was conscious "you ok Yuki?" one asked him he just pointed to his scorched leg "just a mild burn I just hope she is ok" he pointed to Yoshika who was getting checked by Shizuka "she is barely breathing but her pulse is fine I think it´s just exhaustion that caught up with her due to the heat" the medics took Yoshika and Yuki to the infirmary Yuki was a few days later back to his work however Yoshika was still unconscious for another two weeks.

In the morning Shizuka was doing her usual morning run until she saw someone run around the flight deck with her it was a bit fogy however so she couldn´t see who it was until the person passed her and she saw it was Yoshika she stopped and ran after her "Ensign you are awake I´m so happy you are alright" Yoshika stopped at the bow of the ship and as the sun came up and the fog lifted. Yoshika stood there watching the ship approach land "hey Shizuka thanks for checking on me everyday" Shizuka was furious "that is what you have to say to me? Again you disregarded an order from a superior and disrespected the Captain of the ship with what you have done you follow orders that is all" Yoshika turned to Shizuka "that may be so however to save someone who can be saved is my job and if you have a problem with that say it now" Yoshikas voice turned ice cold and Shizuka felt as if the temperature dropped without another word Yoshika went back inside as it was almost time for breakfast this time Yoshika helped out in the kitchen without Shizuka interrupting her every crewmember who passed her thanked her for what she had done.

So for another eight days Yoshika studied a bit more and helped out where she could without Shizuka interrupting her she just finished with another study session and went on deck for some fresh air. Yoshika saw Shizuka running around the flight deck but didn´t pay her any mind she just kept walking towards the bow until she saw a landmass in the distance one of the crewmen told her that they would be docking in pais de Cali in a few hours.

Shizuka stopped her run as she heard engine rumbling and two witches passed over the ship and performed a few loops before turning around "Lyn is that you hello Perrine" Yoshika called and was tackled off her feet by one of the witches and laid down on the flight deck "I just couldn´t wait once I heard you where close by we came directly here I´m so happy to see you" Lynette said with a smile "I´m glad you did it´s good to see you" Yoshika and Lynette laughed happily together while holding each other "wait is this the real master sergeant Lynette Bishop?" Shizuka asked until the other witch landed behind her "clearly they haven´t changed a bit I mean really it´s been only two months" Shizuka turned around and saluted "and you…you are lieutenant Perrine Clostermann it's a real honor to meet you sir hello I´m sergeant Shizuka Hattori and I am reporting for duty sir" Perrine just laughed and asked if Shizuka was exhausted as Yoshika could be quite a handful and Shizuka just denied it but looked towards Yoshika and Lynette rolling around the flight deck laughing.

The fleet docked in the harbor over an hour later and Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine and Shizuka sat down on a truck bed after storing their belongings on the second truck with nothing to do they just enjoyed the scenery fly by Perrine greeted a few farmers on the fields and asked if Major Sakamoto had talked about her and the old times but Yoshika only knew that she was on a special emergency mission in the evening everyone cocked together with the children after dinner with a badly made soup everyone went to bed but Shizuka was unable to sleep so she stepped out on the balcony to get some fresh air.

Perrine saw Shizuka on the balcony look into the sky so she stepped out and joined her "having trouble sleeping?" Shizuka just nodded "I´m sorry I let you and the children down" Perrine just smiled and stepped up to the railing "want to hear something funny when I was younger I thought the cooking was only done by cooks" "exactly I come from a military family and everyone had a title my father and grandfather expect a lot from me" Shizuka explained "no wonder that Miyafuji gets under your skin you come from a home with very strict boundaries and she likes to do her own thing" Perrine continued "that doesn´t bother me I admire Ensign Miyafuji she is brave and helped to liberate Europe she is a hero and I respect her" Shizuka replied "I know you do but it frustrates you that she doesn´t act like you think a hero should she ignores military rules, she never follows orders, just thinks for herself and trusts her gut. When I first met her I didn´t like her, originally she didn´t even wanted to fight in fact she hated the idea of war the neuroi wanted to kill us and she didn´t wanted to go to war with them, at first I didn´t understand why she bothered to join the 501st unit, it´s kind of funny now the truth is she made our squadron stronger without her who knows what would have happened to my home here in Gallia." That got a gasp from Shizuka but Perrine continued "Miyafuji and I may not agree with each other but we are family that is stronger than anything" Perrine stopped Shizuka thanked her and both of them went back inside to sleep.

In the morning Shizuka waited with Yoshika near a jeep with a launch unit on a trailer Lynette gave Yoshika a small present from herself and Perrine and with Yoshika in the jeep Shizuka drove off after breakfast she had studied the route to the Helvetian medical school with Perrine the drive was mostly quiet after Yoshika waved goodbye to Lynette and Perrine.

Petersberg 502nd front line Base:

Eila and Sanya carried a bag pack each towards the hangar while Eila complained about Nipa not being able to see them off but Sanya reminded her that she was on an assignment they both started checking their gear before their flight and thanked Captain Aleksandra Pokryshkin for their time in the 502nd a few seconds later they heard someone yell "I made it, guys hold on don´t leave yet please" it was Nipa flying back to base. Sanya waved towards her and Aleksandra thanked god there was no activity to report "I do know about that" just as Eila said that Nipa got struck by lightning and went down trailing smoke Eila and Sanya made sure she was ok before they returned to the hangar.

Nipa was telling her Captain that the lightning wasn´t her fault with her striker smoking on a cart as Eila and Sanya taxied out of the hangar Sasha warned them about rough weather "got it we will stay above the clouds for as long as we can" Sanya replied "see you later Nikka try and not get struck by lightning again" Eila teased before her and Sanya started taking off. Nikka ran after them yelling "do visit us sometime and be careful of storms an Neuroi oh and remember strikers don´t like lightning" she stopped running after them as Eila called back "yes we know" and disappeared with Sanya into the clouds the rest of the 502nd was watching them leave from the Cafeteria building.

Sanya and Eila flew above the clouds in the blue sky until Eila sneezed and both of them flew lower as it was getting cold they both were worried about Yoshika as Eilas cards told her that something might happen but what she wasn´t sure about suddenly the birds that flew around them dispersed and Eila found that strange until Sanya pointed out something giant moving through the thick fog on the water.

Back with Yoshika and Shizuka:

Shizuka and Yoshika decided to have a small break to eat something and check the map suddenly a red car came from a forest road and braked hard a man got out and asked them to call for help as his village had been struck by a landslide after Shizuka was unable to get into contact with the base her and Yoshika drove to the village to help. Yoshika used her medical knowledge to help the injured as best as she could but in the process she had to use Lynettes present as bandages.

The old man who told them about the landslide asked if they wanted to stay the night as it was getting dark Yoshika thanked them for it while Shizuka tried to contact the base for a call in "can´t we do that later and just rest for the night?" Yoshika asked "it is our duty to make our appointments you just do whatever you want" Shizuka replied.

Yoshika turned around and walked with the old man to the offered beds after Shizuka went to bed the night passed quietly. Yoshika woke up in the morning to hear the same dark voice say "remember this for the future to become stronger" she didn´t know what the voice meant so she just went to breakfast and after Shizuka checked the map they drove off towards the medical school. Shizuka was keeping her eyes on the road and Yoshika just looked around the scenery around them.

ST. Trond Base Belgica Kingdom:

Leutenant Colonel Mina Dietlinde Wilcke thanked the driver of the supply truck for doing his job after signing a few papers he left and Mina walked back into the hangar Erica Hartman and Gertrud Barkhorn were busy. Gertrud with loading belts for the mgs and Erica was trying to load her magazines for her mp40 however she failed at that and needed Barkhorns help with it.

Mina went back to her office to talk with Heidemarie W. Schnaufer they checked the reports about the neurois and where the hives known locations are, after none of the hives was in range for the positions where the neurois appeared Mina decided to sent Barkhorn and Erica to do recon. Barkhorn only went after Erica and Mina teased her with how Yoshika is her little sister and was in the area.

Erica and Hartman flew along the river Rhine until four neuroi shot from the ground three flew while the last started spreading something in the air from the ground the two witches attacked the neuroi and managed to shot down one the third neuroi transformed before they both jammed their mg42s Barkhorn replaced her barrels while Erica threw her mg into the forest below and used her mp 40 for the last two they managed to shoot them down as well but had to allow the tower neuroi to move into a save zone they were unable to contact the base and Barkhorn had to carry Erica back to base but had to ditch her weapons to carry her on their way another flying neuroi shot from the earth and attacked them. Erica used her sturm ability to destroy its core after eating some chocolate Barkhorn gave her but had to be saved by Mina from crashing to the ground as she passed out for a moment Barkhorn reported everything to Mina and together they flew back to base.

Shizuka and Yoshika where driving up a small mountain road talking about the food the villagers gave them for the trip "we will arrive in Helvetia today after that I´m on my own or not?" Yoshika asked "I was assigned to escort you there" Shizuka replied "I´m going to miss seeing you everyday" Yoshika became quiet until something seemed to explode near the town in the valley. Shizuka stopped the car as they saw several neuroi attack the village and after Yoshika told Shizuka that she had to buy more time for her to evacuate the civilians they raced to the village Shizuka used her striker to shot down some of the smaller neuroi and Yoshika guided the civilians to the church.

Shizuka managed to shot down most of the smaller flying neuroi but a medium flying neuroi appeared Shizuka was shocked after the neuroi tore a giant crater into the village with a beam she barely managed to erect her shield before the next beam hit her she managed to block it but the force of the beam managed to throw her into a tree and she crashed to the ground the medium neuroi no longer interested in her left.

Yoshika ran to Shizukas side and checked if she was ok from the ground the tower neuroi appeared and made Yoshika afraid or that would have been her normal reaction but not this time she just glared at the neuroi.

All over the Ardennes it was the same units unable to communicate with each other were wiped out by the neuroi and those that managed to contact others were barely able to fight back the western headquarters tried their best to coordinate the forces they were able to contact but it was one giant mess.

At the St. Trond Base Mina talked with Erica, Gertrude and Heidemarie about the situation until Lynette and Perrine burst through the door "we´ve a big problem we officially lost contact with Yoshika" they almost yelled "what where is she?" Barkhorn asked.

Yoshika made sure Shizuka was save in a house before she saw the tower neuroi move towards the shelter she grabbed Shizukas gun and managed to get it to the jeep she drove after the neuroi and stopped near the shelter she aimed the type 99 at the neuroi and yelled "hey over here" with a long burst of bullets the neuroi started to fire his beams at Yoshika who drove away from the village it followed her it managed to destroy the trailer with the launch unit but after she crossed a bridge the neuroi disappeared underground again.

Yoshika noticed that the neuroi disappeared and stopped the jeep on a hill "did I lose him? It really worked" Yoshika said relieved until the birds started to fly away and from the ground the neuroi emerged Yoshika was frozen in fear until she heard the dark voice say "now use it now remember what will happen to others". Yoshika accelerated the jeep again towards the neuroi and just before it fired and reduced the jeep to a burning pile of scrap she grabbed the type 99 and jumped out of the car the jeep got airborne and crashed against the neuroi in a red fireball Yoshika stood up with the type 99 in her arm and with a rage filled yell she started firing until she hit the core at the top of the neuroi tower just before the core was destroyed it fired two beams that landed near Yoshika she was flung backwards through the air and landed several meters further away.

The neuroi tower started to disappear into white fragments but Yoshika didn´t see that as she had passed out. Shizuka opened her eyes and with a gasp sat up she saw the neuroi in the distance dissolve into white fragments "Ensign Miyafuji?" she asked before making her way back to her striker she flew towards the destroyed neuroi in the grass field nearby she found Yoshika on the ground.

Shizuka landed none to gently and jumped out of her striker she ran to Yoshikas side yelling "Ensign come on Miyafuji talk to me" she picked her up in her arms and noticed something wet on her left hand as she looked she wished she hadn´t it was full of blood a big wound was on Yoshikas right side and bleeding heavily with a pained gasp Yoshika opened her eyes "hey Shizuka where´s the neuroi is everyone save?" her breathing was shallow and it sounded painful to even breath.

Shizuka had tears in her eyes "the target has been destroyed everyone is alive and save thanks to you" Yoshikas eyes half closed and with a pained breath she replied "that´s good I´m glad to hear it" her voice got quieter and her eyes closed "Yoshika please you have to hang on" Shizuka begged she tried to get a connection with her transponder but nothing worked.

From the forest hills a giant neuroi shaped like a submarine emerged and started firing smaller neuroi that looked like torpedoes into the air they soon formed a giant mass of them in the air. Shizuka made sure Yoshikas wound didn´t bleed as heavily as before and placed a transponder into her ear she took her striker and started flying upwards she tried to get a signal but the neuroi attacked several times she managed to break through the jamming after she was above the clouds "Ensign Miyafuji is heavily wounded I need help" she screamed in desperation.

Mina was flying with Erica, Barkhorn, Lynette, Perrine and Heidemarie towards the location where the center of the enemies attacks was located "that antenna of yours is our best bet for right now" Mina said to Heidemarie "yes sir I will not let you down" she replied she got a scrambled message over her antenna "sir I´m getting something" "really?" asked Barkhorn "what are they saying?" Mina asked "I can´t understand them there is too much interference" Heidemarie replied.

Shizuka managed to fly above the neurois hot on her tail "I need help Ensign Miyafuji has been severely injured" she yelled again as the neuroi started to surround her. Heidemarie listened to her antenna with closed eyes before opening them "sir I have a signal I´m patching you in" a second later everyone from the 501st heard Shizukas panicked voice "Ensign Miyafuji needs help now!" everyone had the same thing on their minds "we have to save her" they contacted Yoshika over the signal they got.

Shizuka knew someone heard her as several voices answered "Yoshika can you hear me?" "are you there?" say something please?" they all asked with fear clear in their voices "y…yes I can hear you" Yoshikas weak voice replied a few seconds later "don´t you give up please keep fighting Yoshika another voice begged "yo we´re almost there" a higher pitched voice yelled Shizuka was crying as she heard several people that obviously cared about Yoshika "do you hear that Ensign help will be here soon" she gasped as the neuroi had completely surrounded her now "oh no" she said with fear.

Yoshika was barely able to keep her eyes open at this point "I can hear them all but with the neurois it´s not save I have to hurry" she tried to get up but her strength failed as her eyes closed but no matter what she tried she couldn´t open them again "Yoshika say some" the rest she didn´t hear as the world descended into darkness and utter silence "is this how you wish to let it end?" Yoshika heard the dark voice ask "no I can do this I will help them we will stop the Neuroi this has got to end!" the dark void became a grass field with white sky "then accept me and I shall help you" Yoshika felt something warm from her right hand "unseal what has been hidden show your true self before me" Yoshika yelled from her chest a pain exploded like nothing Yoshika ever felt her eyes snapped open the return of her magic with the loud scream and the pain caused a giant shockwave that destroyed many of the airborne neuroi she slowly got up from the ground her wounds fully healed.

The witches from the 501st saw the bright light of Yoshikas magic circle and headed straight for it with happy or confused faces. Yoshika noticed that her familiars ears and tail had changed instead of the brown ears and tail she now had a long white black tail and two wolf ears in white and black "I´m sorry but your old familiar passed away after you sacrificed your magic" Yoshika heard someone say, she became a bit sad at that but didn´t have time for it right now.

Yoshika looked up and saw several neuroi charge their beams to fire at her suddenly they all exploded into white fragments "artillery fire where is it coming from?" Yoshika asked a few kilometers away on the river Rhine the Yamamoto fired a full salvo at the neuroi "did anyone else hear that?" Erica asked "it´s a battleship" Barkhorn replied "the Yamamoto but how did they know they where needed in the Rhine?" Mina asked surprised "guess they broke through the interference" Erica answered "how they got this far south they´re insane" Barkhorn yelled.

They all heard a familiar laugh over their transponders "when one of my own is in trouble I shall do whatever it takes" "I know that voice it´s Mayor Sakamoto" Perrine exclaimed from above them a Fusō floatplane descended between the flying witches "I did what I had to keep her off the river bottom" Mio said "I do know about that" Erika replied "hey good to see you" Eila called and with Sanya joined the rest several of the neuroi started to approach the group a few seconds before they came close enough a few neurois exploded and Shirley with Luchini arrived.

Together they started to destroy neuroi by the hundreds a few minutes later all torpedo neuroi were destroyed or had retreated to the submarine Mio dropped a container from under her plane near Yoshika it opened to reveal the Shinden. Yoshika didn´t hear anything from the battle around her as she walked towards her striker she placed her left hand on it "I missed you I wish I could be a witch again. I just want to fight alongside them. I would give anything if I could fly, one, last, time."

Yoshika jumped into her striker and after a high pitched hiss the propellers appeared and the striker roared to live "takeoff!" Yoshika yelled and started accelerating after a few meters on the ground she started to happily laugh as she gained altitude "Yoshika" someone called happy from above "hello Lynette" Yoshika called back but didn´t see the neurois behind her charge their beams to fire at her "I have to help you already it seems" someone said. Yoshika felt something in her right hand and with a single swing all neurois that tried to shot her down were destroyed the weight in her hand disappeared right after and Yoshika was hugged by her friend everyone started to gather around her asking questions.

After Mina arrived Mio flew circles around them from her plane she said "it suits you being up here with your unit it´s where you belong" Yoshika thanked Mio but noticed something around her neck (seems you have a little secret Mio) Yoshika thought Shizuka was with Mio holding onto a wing as she was tired.

Mina gave everyone orders to attack after Yoshika got one of Barkhorns Mg42s the all started firing at the neuroi submarine that now was airborne they managed to score several hits and after the Yamamoto fired a full broadside at the giant neuroi the core was revealed the torpedo neuroi fired a never ending barrage of beams at the witches but Yoshika deployed her massive shield and everyone else followed her just with their shields they smashed the small neurois to pieces and destroyed the core of the submarine neuroi as the sky was full of white fragments Shizuka saw the contrails from the striker units.

She detached from Mios plane and flew up to Yoshika and hugged her everyone gathered around Mios plane "Leutenant I have reports of neuroi ships near the Karlsland Border" Heidemarie reported "you heard that everyone it is up to us to take down this new threat let´s move we must work as a team follow our instincts and stick together I think it is time for the 501st joint fighter wing the Strike Witches to be reinstated what do you say?" Mina yelled everyone agreed with a "yes Madam".

Mio flew back to the Yamamoto with everyone to rest a bit but for some reason Yoshika lagged behind a bit "you feel it as well do you not?" Yoshika heard the voice ask again Yoshika just nods she feels the presence of something evil nearby "return to your friends for now you are tired" the voice advised and Yoshika did just that she flew to the Yamamoto and landed with everyone.

Mio talked with the Captain for a bit before she joined the witches in the mess hall she found eleven of the witches sitting around a table she didn´t even ask she just walked to the kitchen where she found Yoshika "hello Mayor I know you are hungry but it will take a little bit longer" Yoshika called without turning around "well you seem a lot more aware of your surroundings than before Yoshika" Mio replied Yoshika stopped stirring the soup without a word Yoshika activated her magic and her tail and ears came out "might have something to do with my new familiar". Yoshika tried not to show that she was sad that her old familiar died but Mio noticed it anyway.

Mio sighed "Yoshika if you want to talk about it later I will listen for now we should make sure that we get something to eat and some rest" Yoshika made a surprised face and her ears and tail disappeared with Mios help Yoshika served the 501st and some of the crewmen who came for something to eat it was wonderful to be with her friends again however as Luchini tried to grope her Yoshika jumped over her and gave her a slap on the ass "now, now Luchini if you ask you might feel them by the way nice ass you have" Yoshikas eyes returned to their brown color but no one seemed to notice that they had changed for just a second.

Everyone was completely stunned until Eila started teasing Yoshika with it and everyone just started laughing about Luchinis pouting face everyone except for Yoshika, Shizuka and Mio flew to the St. Trond Base after dinner as Mio had to wait for confirmation from high command in Fusō that she could join the 501st with them.

* * *

 **well thanks for reading if you find something wrong have suggestions for me or have some advice for me feel free to pm me or leave a review until next time everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	2. Chapter 2

**well onto chapter 2 enjoy everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter: 2 Defense off The Yamamoto**

Yoshika was asleep in her quarters on a bed with Shizuka on the other side Mio had ordered them to get some sleep as it might take some time before Fusō headquarters replied on their request. Shizuka was still awake however as she had noticed that during dinner as Luchini tried to grope Yoshika and she got spanked for it. Yoshikas eyes turned crimson red it was for just a moment but it was there Yoshika seemed to be peacefully sleeping on her bed.

But in her dreams she was doing something else; Yoshika knew she was asleep on the Yamamoto so how could she be in Fusō however it looked like Fusō from a very long time ago she just kept walking around the town that had no people "hello Yoshika you are here to truly test if you are worthy of using me" Yoshika turned around and saw herself however this version of her had black hair and silver red eyes before Yoshika could say anything she was onboard the Yamamoto around her was fire and blood wherever she walked the same sight would greet her human body parts, blood and fire she found Mio on the ground in the hangar "Sakamoto!" Yoshika yelled and picked her up her face looked peaceful however with the blood around her mouth it was obvious Mio was dead this continued with everyone Yoshika knew with Lynette it was during the time Yoshika wasn´t able to fly she arrived too late to save her friend from the neuroi with her parents she only received a letter that they were murdered during a break in into their home.

Yoshika found herself back in the old style Fusō village in a temple she tried to get up but she fell on her back as something held her down around her wrist she saw metal cuffs with chains which fastened to the ground "I see you are still yourself Yoshika for now you may use me" the copy of Yoshika said "but remember to not have too much fun" with a chuckle from the copy. Yoshika started screaming as she felt something burn on her right arm "this mark shows what power you hold use it wisely" the dark voice spoke after Yoshika stopped screaming the world started to fall apart around them a few seconds later.

Yoshika woke up with a gasp shaking in fear she took a quick look at her right arm, there from her shoulder down to her wrist a black dragon was coiling around it she noticed that Shizuka started to wake up as well so she hastily got dressed to hide the mark on her arm a few minutes later Mio lead them to breakfast the three of them sat down around a table with their food "well I have good news from this point forward we are part of the 501st joint fighter wing that includes you Shizuka" Shizuka thanked Mio and Yoshika did the same "for now we will be stationed at St. Trond airbase with the rest of the 501st so be ready to leave in the next hour" the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence after Yoshika and Shizuka told Mio their agreement.

Shizuka and Yoshika waited in the hangar with their strikers as the bags of personnel belongings somehow survived with the launch unit on the trailer and they left them by their strikers yesterday "Yoshika can I ask you something?" Shizuka broke the silence after a while "sure Shizuka what is it?" Yoshika replied "I noticed yesterday when the little Romanga witch tried to grope you, she got spanked for it by you why did your eyes change color during that for a moment?" Shizuka looked Yoshika into her eyes with a serious expression.

Yoshika started to walk around for a bit before stopping near one of the planes with her hands behind her back "Shizuka even if I wanted to I can´t tell you right now please understand that I will tell you and the others after I know it myself" Shizuka thanked Yoshika and they both waited for Mio to meet up with them. Five minutes before the hour was up Mio joined them in the hangar "uhm Sakamoto I don´t want to be rude but how are you going to get to St. Trond base without your magic?" Yoshika asked. Mio set a small sea bag by another launch unit before she could say a word however Yoshika jumped into her striker "Yoshika what are you" Mio asked but instead of an answer Yoshika lifted off from the open hangar bay into the sky.

Mio ran to the opening to see Yoshika block a neuroi beam aimed at the Yamamoto Mio saw in the air another of the carrier neuroi with a smaller amount of small neuroi drones then yesterday "Shizuka get up there and help her" she ordered and Shizuka complied but had to use the catapult to get airborne Mio watched as Yoshika did everything she could to defend the Yamamoto who got involved as well by firing every weapon they had at the neuroi.

Mio coordinated the crewmen over her transponder she heard Mina ask "Yamamoto we got your distress call what´s the situation?" Mio turned on her transponder "Mina we have the same class of neuroi from yesterday attacking us. Yoshika and Shizuka are protecting the Yamamoto at the moment but they can´t do much" Mio watched as Shizuka was almost shot down by the smaller neuroi drones beam that the massive one brought with him "we are on our way please hold on" Mina replied.

Yoshika was almost out of ammo as was Shizuka they still had a lot of neuroi drones in the air but the fire from the Yamamoto helped with that a bit "Ensign this is getting bad" Shizuka called Yoshika over the transponder getting only fast breathing in return "Yoshika, Shizuka get back to the Yamamoto and defend the ship until Mina arrives with the rest" Mio ordered them. Shizuka followed the order but something caught her attention as she started using her shields to defend the Yamamoto. Yoshika was flying through the airborne neuroi drones evading their beams and shooting them down if she got the chance the messages from Mio and Shizuka didn´t get through as the neuroi blocked her communications.

Yoshika performed a sharp turn and just stopped in midair the neuroi had backed off towards the giant neuroi and didn´t fire their beams the same happened with the Yamamoto who stopped firing. Yoshika knew something wasn´t right she could feel it a humanoid neuroi approached Yoshika from the large fleet a few minutes later.

Yoshika aimed her gun at it but hesitated for just a second to long the neuroi bashed Yoshikas gun away from her. Yoshika in return tried to draw her c96 pistol but the neuroi grabbed her wrist that made it impossible for Yoshika to draw her gun at the neuroi "what do you want?" Yoshika asked with hatred in her voice. The neuroi didn´t reply instead Yoshika heard someone say "use it now to destroy them" the neuroi backed off and Yoshika removed her hand from her holstered pistol "you made your last mistake neuroi!" Yoshika yelled her voice amplified by her emotions and some of her magic so everyone heard her "Hakai no ha come to me" Yoshika whispered with these words the black white Katana appeared in her right hand "show me your worth Yoshika" she heard the blade say to her.

With the sword in hand Yoshikas eyes turned silver red around the edges again she grinned and started flying upwards towards the neuroi who focused their fire completely on her she was getting faster while dodging their beams with every second her striker spewed flames from his exhausts and Yoshika swung the blade that now sparked with black light and white sparks from over head downwards "Kurai nami!" Yoshika yelled as the blade completed the arc a massive wave of black energy with white sparks in its wake flew towards the neuroi the massive neuroi was smashed to pieces immediately with almost all of the drones only a few of the drones remained behind after the attack.

Mio saw everything from the Yamamoto what worried her right now was the fact Yoshika didn´t reply to their calls over the radio Mio felt the dragon gem from the temple react to Yoshikas attack so she grabbed it and said "return what has left for I still have a duty to do answer my call" Mio felt her magic return like a big wave. She jumped into her striker and with her blade in hand she flew towards Yoshika who was being chased by the neuroi drones Shizuka followed her and the Yamamoto started firing on the remaining neuroi.

Yoshika fired her pistol at the drones with little to no effect while dodging their beams she was so tired she passed out for just a second and started falling but as she fell she heard someone yell her name and her fall was stopped she saw Shizukas face before everything went black again.

Mina arrived a few minutes later to a scene she wouldn´t believe possible the few neurois were quickly destroyed and no sight of the giant neuroi Mio reported however Lynettes scream made her turn towards the Yamamoto she saw Lynette with someone else on the deck by Yoshikas side however. Yoshika was being carried by four medics on a stretcher into the ship the 501st with the exception of Sanya and Heidemarie landed on the Yamamoto what was an even bigger surprise was when Mio landed with them in her striker unit "Mayor but how?" Barkhorn asked "not important right now I have to speak with Mina about something if you are worried about Yoshika she is alright but she has to rest for now she used a large amount of her magic to save us today" Mio replied.

Mio and Mina went to Mios quarters and the rest of the 501st went to the infirmary of the ship Mio closed the door behind her and locked it "what is it you wanted to speak about Mio it has something to do with why there where only a few drones left?" Mina asked "Yes you are right" Mio replied and sat down on her bed "the fact is that without Yoshika the ship would have been destroyed and I wouldn´t have gotten my magic back" Mina was silent for a bit.

Mina sat down on the chair by the desk before asking "you mean that our Yoshika is the one who destroyed most of the neuroi before we arrived but how? And more importantly how did she help you regain your magic?" Mio took her sword off her back and placed it on her lap "Miyafuji used some kind of magic attack similar to the repuzan to destroy them and my magic was returned with this" Mio showed Mina the gem with the dragon on it "Miyafujis attack just made it possible for me to use it".

Mina was silent for a bit before she sighed "what are we going to tell the top bras about this?" she asked but a knock at the door interrupted them Mio opened the door and found Erica and Barkhorn standing before the door "what is it you two?" Mina asked Erica and Gertrude exchanged a silent message before stepping into the room closing the door behind them.

Mio sat down on her bed again "we are here to tell you that Miyafuji is merely asleep right now as she used up most of her magic" Barkhorn said "however that is not the reason we are here" Erica interrupted "then say what it is?" Mio became annoyed "we found something on Yoshika, Major Sakamoto did Yoshika ever have a tattoo on her right arm?" Erica asked Mio just shook her head "if I remember correctly she didn´t at least not the last time I saw her anything else?" Mina asked "yes the medic who checked her also gave us this" Trude gave Mio a small necklace with a black white gem.

Mio took a closer look at it before she started to laugh "Mio what is it something wrong with it?" Mina asked worried that something was wrong Mio stopped laughing a few seconds later "no Mina but it looks like Yoshika used a similar way as me to regain her magic for now keep everything you heard here a secret Miyafuji will tell us when she is ready to talk about it understood?" Mio received nods from the Karlsländ Trio and together they walked to the cafeteria.

They informed the rest of the 501st that they would return to ST. Trond after the meal the question what would happen to Yoshika was answered that someone would have to carry her and someone else had to carry her striker unit and her travel bag.

Shizuka and Lynette volunteered to carry Yoshika while Trude would carry Yoshikas striker unit and her travel bag as they arrived in the hangar the medics had Yoshika on a stretcher with her right arm covered by bandages as Mio requested it but before Mina could issue any orders she was approached by the Captain and a few mechanics "Commander I wanted to thank you for coming to our aid the report about what happened is already on its way to HQ but the reason these gentleman are with me is they need to speak with you about Ensign Miyafujis Striker unit" Mina nodded and waved Shirley over.

The mechanics showed them to a launch unit with Yoshikas striker on it what Mina noticed immediately was that the striker had black scorch marks near the exhausts "I see you already noticed due to the immense magic that Ensign Miyafuji used the striker unit became very hot" the mechanic explained "Shirley please take a closer look with the mechanics ok?" Mina asked and Shirley watched as the mechanic opened a service hatch on the Shinden pointing at a small black box with several lamps "the problem is Ensign Miyafuji almost overloaded her striker unit with magic power" that surprised Shirley "wait a moment what you mean?" Shirley asked.

The mechanic sighed "I mean that if Ensign Miyafuji isn´t carful with her magic this striker unit could malfunction horribly in the worst case scenario it might explode in the best case the limiter kicks in and she has to crash land" the Mechanic explained, Mina became extremely worried after hearing that "what can we do about it?" she asked "well you definitely need to give this unit a complete overhaul before Ensign Miyafuji can fly with it again she also has to become aware of how much magic she gives the striker other than that I have nothing" Mina thanked the Mechanic and after Mio made sure that they had Yoshika with Lynette and Shizuka and Barkhorn had the striker unit they took off towards the ST. Trond base as the Yamamoto meet with several destroyers and left towards the open sea again.

In the evening hours everyone arrived at the ST. Trond base just as Sanya and Heidemarie left for their night patrol everyone stored their striker units and Trude and Erica started cooking dinner Lynette and Shizuka dropped off Yoshika in the medical wing of the base and went to the dining hall. They were the last two to arrive in the dining hall so they sat down quietly at the table Erica and Barkhorn brought dinner from the kitchen for everyone as everyone was eating Mina made an announcement so she stood up "everyone for the next few weeks we will be staying here until we get new orders from HQ" Mio stood up as well "Shirley I want you to take a close look at Miyafujis striker unit just to make sure it can be used without problems" Shirley gave her ok to that and Mio sat down again "we will continue with our patrol schedule tomorrow morning also I was contacted by Fusō headquarters" Mina pulled a letter from her pocket "Ensign Yoshika Miyafuji for her bravery in combat against the enemy and defending the Yamamoto and its crew is to be promoted to Sub-Lieutenant effective immediately" everyone stopped eating "also Sergeant Shizuka Hatori for your brave defense of the Yamamoto and its crew you are promoted to Master Sergeant effective immediately" everyone present started congratulating Shizuka while Mio and Mina left towards the infirmary.

They went into the room where Yoshika rested Mio walked to Yoshikas right side with Mina on the other Mio set the necklace with the white black stone on it on the nightstand. After Mina nodded to her Mio started unwrapping the bandage on Yoshikas right arm just like Erica and Trude told them there was a black dragon tattoo coiling around Yoshikas arm "what does this mean I asked Shizuka about it during the Time she was with Yoshika on the way to the medical school she didn´t have this" Mina eyed the tattoo on Yoshika with worry.

Mio started to wrap the bandage around Yoshikas arm again "we have to wait until she wakes up then we can ask her we can't do anything else" Mio finished wrapping the bandage and with Mina left to them it seemed that Yoshika was peacefully sleeping however her mind was a different story altogether.

Yoshika was again walking through the old Fusō village towards the temple in the hills "it would seem your body has yet to adapt to your new power Miyafuji" the copy of Yoshika said from top of the temple gate "for now I will answer any questions you might have for me after all we have the time my name is Kuro Ryu by the way" Yoshika watched Kuro jumped down landing in front of her "Kuro why do you look like me?" Yoshika asked as she walked with Kuro up the stairs to the temple.

Kuro showed Yoshika to a beautiful lake with a small table with tea on it "at the moment I look like this because you haven´t fully mastered the Atarashī repuzan" Kuro sat down at the table offering a cup of tea to Yoshika who thanked her and took a sip "another thing I called on the Hakai no ha when I fought the neuroi why did I feel so drained after I destroyed them with it?" Yoshika asked while Kuro took a sip "I told you your body isn´t used to your new power yet but that will stop during training also what you tell your friends is up to you" Yoshika nodded "then how do I explain the mark on my arm to my friends?" Kuro placed a hand on Yoshikas shoulder together they walked around the lake "Yoshika if I remember correct your grandmother gave you two things one was a blade with me in a dormant state and the other" Yoshika gasped as she remembered "of course the dragon seal I can use that as an excuse will the mark ever disappear?" Yoshika asked as they stopped on a small wooden bridge.

Kuro looked down into the clear water "with practice maybe you can make the mark disappear however if you are using the Hakai no ha it will show itself even if you try to hide it" Yoshika nodded and walked with Kuro into the forest along the river "if you have more questions in the future feel free to ask however for now I think it´s time we start training". Yoshika stopped with Kuro at a large open area with a wooden hut near the trees "how are we going to train if I´m unconscious Kuro?" Kuro stopped at the hut and opened the door "well this is training that you need in order to use the Hakai no ha in the future" Kuro passed Yoshika a wooden sword "when you wake up ask that Mayor of yours to train with her in the morning as I can only teach you so much now defend yourself" Kuro advanced with a wooden sword in his hands on Yoshika for the rest of the time they were either sparring or Kuro showed Yoshika a new technique.

For five days it was back to business as usual at the ST. Trond base patrols were flown during the day and the night several of the 501st were still worried about Yoshika as she still didn´t wake up the doctor in charge told them that her magic had recovered almost completely however he had no idea why she was still asleep. The mood in the base was a bit down because of that as everyone just had fallen into a routine even after they had a plane bring new supplies to them.

Mio trained with Lynette and Shizuka in the morning unless they had patrol duty it was in the evening hours when Heidemarie, Sanya and Eila left for their night patrol it was a full moon so they had no trouble seeing everything it was over an hour into their patrol that Eila suddenly turned back around and flew towards the forest near the Rhine confused Sanya and Heidemarie followed her.

Eila stopped in the air as she saw something no someone move in the forest "Eila what is it?" Sanyas soft voice asked her "I just saw someone walk in the forest" Eila replied Sanya checked with her magical antenna "you are right someone is walking in the forest" Sanya confirmed "this person must be a witch I can sense her magic with my own we should investigate" Heidemarie added. Eila Sanya and Heidemarie reported to Barkhorn who had night watch with them and got the ok to see who it was so they followed the person from above the trees.

The three of them flew towards where the witch was last detected by them; they found her now very close to the river "Miyafuji?" Eila asked surprised "what do you mean Eila?" Sanya looked where Eila was pointing there by the river side on a rock was Yoshika staring into the night sky. They watched as Yoshikas magic activated and her ears and tail appeared what also changed was her hair that turned black "wasn't Yoshikas familiar a Shiba Inu and why did her hair change as well?" Eila asked surprised "you are right this looks more of a wolf then a Shiba Inu" Heidemarie said.

Yoshika had raised her head high and started howling towards the moon to the three night witches it sounded like a sad melody of pain and suffering. Yoshika stopped howling a few moments later and her familiar features disappeared before she got up and went back into the forest towards the base Eila, Sanya and Heidemarie didn´t know what to make of this so they continued with their patrol after they returned to base they told Barkhorn about it together they checked on Yoshika in the infirmary but found her fast asleep however Barkhorn smelled it right after they walked into the room it smelled like the forest after a rainfall. Barkhorn dismissed the night witches but left out the part about what they saw Yoshika do in the forest from her report she would speak with Mina and Mio about this at dinner however.

Yoshika was talking with Kuro about what she just did she was clearly embarrassed by it visible by her red checks "please tell me this only happens during a full moon" Kuro just grinned at her while sipping his tea "as your new familiar I have some habits that you will have to accept as you accepted me please sit and calm yourself" he told her. Yoshika stopped pacing around and sat down she started sipping her tea that Kuro gave her "if nothing else happens you will wake up in the middle of the day I advise you to eat something before you do anything else" Kuro refilled his own cup of tea.

Yoshika set her own cup down and nodded "thank you Kuro for helping me train while I was unconscious and answering every question I had will any of the training we did here show in the real world?" Kuro smiled at her "I have to thank you Yoshika it is because of you that I can once more see parts of this world that I saw clearly for the last time over three hundred years ago and yes with my control over your body I was able to negate most of the effects that lying still for such an amount of time would have on your body and some of your training here will show in the real world as well so your efforts are not in wane" Kuro and Yoshika kept talking and did a quick spar after which Yoshika rested by the river under a tree she didn´t notice it but soon enough her eyelids got heavy and she drifted off.

Yoshika groaned as she started waking up her body felt a bit stiff but not as bad as she feared she heard someone say her name nearby so she opened her eyes slowly she found herself in a unfamiliar room but as she looked around she found Shizuka and Lynne near her bed "Yoshika you are awake thank god" Lynne said holding Yoshikas hand Shizuka smiled but got up "Master sergeant Bishop I will tell Mayor Sakamoto and Leutenant Colonel Wilcke that Yoshika woke up" with a salute Shizuka left the room.

By the time Shizuka returned with Mio and Mina Lynne helped Yoshika sit up and helped her drink something "it is good to see you awake Miyafuji" Mio sat down on the chair Shizuka left by the bed on the left side Mina walked to the other side of Yoshikas bed "Bishop, Hatori please tell no one else that Yoshika woke up until she cocks lunch for us ok?" Mina asked them and Lynne and Shizuka nodded before leaving.

Mina sat down as well after the door closed "first of all we have to congratulate you Yoshika for your defense of the Yamato and its crew against an overwhelming enemy force you have been promoted to Sub-Leutenant" Yoshika was speechless after Mina told her that "we have a few questions for you Yoshika that you can answer but if you can´t talk about it then we understand" Mio spoke up getting a weak nod from Yoshika. Mio picked up the necklace with the black gem with the two dragons and placed it in Yoshikas hand "you used this to return your magic didn´t you?" Mio asked seeing Yoshikas expression she pulled her own gem from her pocket "I used a similar way so we will keep that a secret between the three of us" Yoshika again just nodded "now I have two questions for you first how did you get this" Mina tapped Yoshikas arm she noticed that it was bandaged but didn´t know of an injury to her right arm.

Yoshika touched the bandaged arm "the short story is after I returned my magic with this" Yoshika held the necklace up "this mark appeared on my arm I don´t know if it is permanent though". Mio and Mina thanked her for her answer "good now we only need to ask you about what happened last night" Mios eyes stared down Yoshika like a fresh meal "last night our night patrol spotted you in the forest by the river what were you doing there?" Mina asked.

Yoshika tried to say anything but her head dropped and she sighed "it would seem that during operation mars when I destroyed the hive with Repumaru saving you Sakamoto I lost more than just my magic" Mio and Mina exchanged a glance but Mio already heard part of what Yoshika said next "after I returned my magic and this mark appeared" Yoshika held her right arm up "I also discovered that my familiar had passed on when I sacrificed my magic I do have a new one but what I did last night was to complete the bond between us" Yoshika explained.

Mio and Mina were speechless for a few minutes until the rumbling of Yoshikas belly interrupted them Yoshika tried to cover herself with the blanket as her face lit up like a flare but Mio just laughed in her usual manner "Miyafuji get dressed and report to the mess hall it's just about time for lunch" Mina said and left with Mio. Yoshika got dressed and Lynne showed her to the mess hall no one was in the kitchen so they both started cooking the kitchen was separated by a metal shutter and the door but you could hear the other people moving in the other room Mina came into the kitchen to ask how long it would take and Yoshika gave her the answer "three more minutes" Mina thanked her and left telling the rest in the mess hall.

Lynne started to carry plates full of food to the table until everyone had one so she sat down "hey Lynne not to be rude but I think you placed one plate to much" Erica said until Yoshika sat down in the empty chair "forget I ever said something" everyone had started eating a few of them stopped as they saw Yoshika who tilted her head "something on my face?" she asked everyone who didn´t know that Yoshika was awake turned to Mio, Mina, Lynne and Shizuka "before you ask it was our idea" Mio told them everyone nodded and continued with their meals there was high praise from everyone as usual for Yoshikas cooking Luchini and a few others wanted seconds so Yoshika returned to the kitchen a few times and brought them more of her cooked food.

It was a few minutes later that Yoshika poured everyone some tea before sitting down again "Yoshika your cooking is the best I have eaten here this whole time" Luchini spoke her head on the table "thanks Luchini also I can see that you all have questions but please hold onto them until dinner I don´t want to repeat myself also I need to familiarize myself with the base layout" Yoshika received some grumbled agreements and a few nods from her friends Yoshika and Lynne started to clean up in the kitchen and everyone else left to do their own things.

After they finished cleaning up the kitchen Lynne showed Yoshika around the base and to the room she would share with her. Yoshika took from her bags the holster with the c96 and the Katana with the holster on her belt and the Katana across her back Lynne showed her the last place they haven´t been the hangar they found Shirley working on her striker unit again she stopped as she saw Yoshika she walked over to them and hugged her "hey Yoshika good to see you awake could you help me with your striker for a sec it really is hungry when it comes to magic consumption so I wasn´t able to test it properly" Yoshika followed Shirley to another launch unit where she found her Shinden.

Shirley plucked a small device into the striker unit before Yoshika jumped in and started the striker "go slow on it for a bit when I give the signal give her all she got ok?" Shirley asked getting a nod from Yoshika a few seconds later Shirley held a thumbs up and Yoshika let it rip the striker started roaring like a angry dragon soon after Shirley gave her the sign to kill it so Yoshika returned to idle before the striker stopped altogether as she jumped out she noticed Shirleys glance to the device "something wrong?" Yoshika asked.

Shirley shock her head "no it just looks like you need to be a bit less aggressive on your striker as for some reason the cooling isn´t working as it should but you can still fly without problems" Yoshika nodded before walking away with Lynne "how is it?".

Mio and Mina stepped inside the hangar asking the question Shirley just sighed "same thing as I told her as long as she goes easy on it she can fly but due to the different climate here and something was damaged during the battle that I can´t seem to find the cooling system has a hard time doing its job there also might be another factor when I tested Yoshikas striker the other day I had it on high revs I started to feel tired a few minutes later even with my striker that has a high magic consumption this one" Shirley pointed to the Shinden "is a complete different story if Yoshika isn´t carful she might need another striker to handle her magic power as even the Shinden can barely contain it" Mio and Mina thanked Shirley and left to their office.

Mio closed the door after Trude walked in with them Mina sat down behind her desk with Mio and Trude before it "Mio we have to keep an eye on Yoshika even if you manage to help her control her magic with training there is something else that worries you correct" Mio nodded "yes during the time Yoshika fought the neuroi her voice became amplified by her emotions and her magic so if she experiences strong emotions she might overdo it with her striker" Trude saw the situation from a different view as them however "so until we can be sure that Miyafuji learns to control her magic again she is banned from flying?" Mina asked getting the agreement from Mio and Barkhorn.

Barkhorn left the office after they agreed on that so Mio walked to one off the windows and just stared towards the runway "Mina you might want to see this" Mina wondered what it was that Mio meant but when she got up and saw what Mio meant she just stayed quiet, there was Yoshika running laps around the airfield Mio left the office with Mina behind her "should we stop her she just woke up a few hours ago" Mina asked as they reached the hangar doors "honestly as long as she doesn´t sleep for the next five days afterwards I can´t really complain" Mio replied.

Yoshika kept going with her training for another hour before she went to the bath and after that to the kitchen to start dinner she did notice that Mio and Mina had been watching her train from the hangar but as she was preparing dinner she remembered that she promised everyone to answer their questions they had for her with a sigh she just kept going with cooking dinner a few minutes later everyone started walking into the mess hall.

After everyone had eaten dinner and Lynne started to clean up with Shizuka Yoshika tried to slip away but Eila blocked her way at the door "Yoshika where do you think you´re going?" Mio asked standing behind Yoshika "to the common room but know this there are some things I just can´t tell you right now" Yoshika replied everyone followed Yoshika to the common room Yoshika sat down by a window and everyone else sat down wherever they felt like it.

Lynne brought some tea for everyone and after everyone had a cup Yoshika spoke up "you have questions for me I will answer them if I can" Yoshika took a sip from her tea "well for one thing what did you do to pass out for five days?" Barkhorn asked "I´m not really sure but there was another humanoid neuroi there this time he attacked but only to stop me from firing at him with my guns after he backed off I remember yelling something and I got really fast I also had a similar feeling as during operation mars as if I had Repumaru with me after that I only remember Shizukas face and then five days later waking up" Yoshika explained.

Eila stood up and walked behind Yoshikas seat "we also saw you last night during our night patrol what were you doing in the forest that late at night?" Eila asked and Yoshika hung her head a few seconds later Sanya spoke up "Yoshika it has something to do with your familiar correct?". Yoshika nodded she placed the cup of tea on a table and wiped a tear from her eye "you are correct Sanya it has something to do with my magic and my familiar. During operation mars I didn´t just lose my magic but also the connection to my familiar was severed" the room was dead silent for a minute before Yoshika continued "however on the day my magic returned I had a brief chance to speak with him before he disappeared completely and my new familiar introduced himself last night during the full moon" "who is your new familiar then?" Lynne asked.

Yoshika didn´t reply immediately instead her magic activated and her ears and tail appeared "his name is Kuro he introduced himself when I was unconscious and last night I allowed him to move with my body for a bit he is a wolf by the way that's why I was in the forest last night" Yoshika was confused by the faces her friends gave her until Eila started rubbing her behind her ears and she leaned towards Eila with a content face "dam girl he might have more control of your body than you realize" Eila teased Yoshika who started to growl "Eila I think you should" Mina said but what happened next wasn´t avoidable Yoshika started to chase Eila around the room everyone had a laugh at Eilas expense until Barkhorn separated the two of them by force.

Yoshika sat down and deactivated her magic with a red face "the bond to my familiar is very strong due to the way my magic returned to me I used this" Yoshika showed everyone the black gem with the two dragons "however it only returned my magic but not my familiar if my old familiar didn´t ask Kuro to become my familiar I might have been able to control my magic for a day before I had a magic surge losing it forever" Yoshika explained "good to know me and Mio have something to take care of tomorrow you will start training with the others as usual but do tell them what else happened with the return of you magic will you?" Mina asked as she left the room with Mio.

Every pair of eyes turned to Yoshika "so there is something else?" Erica grinned as she approached Yoshika with Luchini "keep your hands to yourself before I spank you again for it Luchini and you Erica you can actually help me" Yoshika held up her right arm with the bandage around it Erica helped Yoshika remove the bandage while Luchini cuddled into Shirleys chest.

Erica didn´t know what to make of it she had seen it before on the Yamamoto as she removed the last piece of bandage from Yoshikas arm "thanks for your help Erica this is what Mina meant" Yoshika showed them the black dragon coiling around her right arm "this is the mark of someone who used this to return their magic" Yoshika held up the black gem again "is it permanent? Not that it looks bad" Perrine asked as she got a better look at Yoshikas arm as did everyone else "I don´t know Kuro didn´t say anything specific about it but he said he would tell me if he found something about it" Yoshika replied.

For a few more minutes everyone drank tea and talked it was a happy evening and everyone except for the night team went to bed I have to learn to control this power Yoshika thought looking at the dragon on her arm she was the last to go to sleep and the base became silent soon after until the night witches would return in the morning.

* * *

 **well as always if you found something wrond have a suggestion or advice for me feel free to pm me or leave a review**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got nothing to say other then enjoy chapter three**

* * *

 **Chapter: 3 Training**

The three night witches returned in the early morning hours as the sun started to peek over the horizon they stored their weapons and strikers in the hangar giving a short report to Barkhorn that nothing happened before going to their rooms to sleep.

Barkhorn went to the office and wrote the usual report she was almost finished when she started to think about what Yoshika showed and told them yesterday with a sigh she started to finish the report "she does trust us I just hope there are no problems for her in the long run" Barkhorn spoke to the empty room before leaving the report on Minas desk and walking towards her room.

Mio walked through the ST. Trond base after her usual morning training the 501st had been stationed here until further notice she made her way to Minas office and without knocking went in she took a look at the clock at the wall after seeing Mina behind her desk doing paperwork "good morning Mio something wrong?" Mina asked from her desk as she drank a cup of coffee "no Mina everything is alright if Miyafuji kept up with her training during her time in Fusō or else she will have a hard time today" Mio replied.

Mina and Mio went over the patrol plan for the next few days before leaving the office "looks like Shizuka and Lynette are on patrol with Erica and Barkhorn until twelve hundred today and since Yoshika isn´t allowed to fly yet you can train with her until you are satisfied" Mina noted getting a smile from Mio together they checked from the radio room with HQ if there was any mission planned in the near future.

HQ didn´t have anything for them so Mio and Mina went to the mess hall even from the hallway they could hear someone cooking in the next room they sat down at their usual seats and Yoshika and Lynette brought some sandwiches for everyone with either a cup of tea or coffee. Mina made the announcement about the pairs for the patrols for the day and after Yoshika cleaned up she was snatched by Mio for training.

Mio had Yoshika run a few times around the runway and then have their usual exercises of pushups and shooting practice after over an hour Mio gave Yoshika a short break as she was breathing hard "Sakamoto could we continue training on how to use a blade?" Yoshika asked after getting her breathing under control. Mio got a smirk on her face "sure thing Yoshika do some stretches until I return" she ordered and left towards the hangar.

Yoshika did as Mio told her and began to stretch her muscles a few minutes later Mio returned with two Bokutōs in hand she handed Yoshika one after they found a good spot in the forest near the base they started with a short spar against each other after Yoshika was defeated by Mio it was back to basic swings for Yoshika while Mio corrected her every time she did something wrong. Mio called an end to the training an hour after the patrols returned and Yoshika just collapsed on the runway "you definitely kept up with your training Miyafuji but if you wish to continue with your blade training you have to train with me in the morning as I do have to train Lynette and Shizuka so that means double the training for you" Mio laughed.

Yoshika propped herself up on her arms to sit on the runway "thanks Sakamoto I will be sure to keep that in mind" Yoshika replied with a smile. Mio had to help her back to her room as Yoshika was barely able to walk on her own after Yoshika sat down on her bed and drank some water she smiled and thanked Mio "get some rest for now Miyafuji I will send Lynette up with something to eat for you" Mio said before closing the door.

Mio told the rest of the 501st about Yoshikas condition during lunch Shizuka helped Lynette with cleanup in the kitchen before both of them brought some food to Yoshika who had fallen asleep "Master sergeant Bishop what do you think about how Ensign Miyafuji returned her magic?" Shizuka waited near the door as Lynne set the tray with food on the nightstand "I´m happy for her how her magic returned doesn´t matter as long as she is happy with us that is all that matters to us" Lynne looked towards Yoshika on the bed "after all we are family that´s stronger than anything" Shizuka thanked Lynne and left Lynne stayed with Yoshika for a bit longer before Mio called her for training so she left as well.

Yoshika wasn´t just asleep however she was again speaking with Kuro in the old Fusō village after a short sparing session "I see you have been training again Yoshika it´s a good thing as the Hakai no ha is hard to master not only because of the magic required to wield it but also because you have to deal with me as a familiar" Kuro poured tea into two cups and handed Yoshika one "well for now I´m happy to have you as my familiar" Yoshika said after taking a sip of the tea that calmed her mind.

Both of them stayed silent for a moment before Yoshika asked "hey Kuro the Hakai no ha is it possible to carry it like a normal sword I thought about showing it to Mayor Sakamoto after I trained a bit more with her" Kuro still in the form of Yoshika with black hair started rubbing his chin "for now you should keep it a secret they will find out about it eventually tell them the truth then" Kuro replied and refilled the tea cups.

Yoshika nodded and felt her eyes get heavy again "seems you are waking up Lynne and Shizuka brought you some food until next time Yoshika" Yoshika heard him say as her eyes closed she opened them to the familiar ceiling of the room she shared with Lynne she got up and ate the food from the tray before returning it to the kitchen she was almost done washing the plate as suddenly the PA system turned on "Sub-Lieutenant Miyafuji report to the office" the message was called a second time but Yoshika was already on her way to Minas office.

Yoshika knocked on the door "come in" she heard Mina call so she opened the door and walked into the room "Sub-Lieutenant Miyafuji reporting as requested" Yoshika snapped into a salute after closing the door "at ease Yoshika you can relax I only have to tell you something I forgot to mention yesterday" Mina told her.

Yoshika relaxed but stayed alert "for the time being until either me or Major Sakamoto tell you otherwise you are banned from flying patrols or other combat missions" Mina said with a neutral voice. Yoshikas smile dropped but she didn´t react like Mina thought she would "I understand if there is nothing else sir" Yoshika saluted "excuse me" when Mina said nothing to stop her she turned around and walked out of the door. Mina didn´t like it after all Yoshika had her magic returned for just a week and most of that time she was unconscious but for the first two days she fought as usual but with her magic power increasing Mina had no other choice.

As soon as she was out of Minas office she walked out of the building fast and ran into the forest she didn´t notice that Erica followed her hidden in the trees she kept running until she came to a small clearing so she stopped running under a tree "why just why?" Yoshika asked with a stuttering voice her tears started falling as she slid down the tree until she sat on the forest floor "just like last time my magic is to powerful for my own good" Yoshika mussed baling her hand into a fist hitting the tree with it "that may be so Yoshika but remember they are only doing this to protect you" Yoshika heard Kuro say as her familiars ears and her tail appeared "I know but still it´s frustrating Kuro" Yoshika replied opening her hand she stopped crying for a moment as she felt someone hug her the only thing she saw was short blond hair.

Erica had walked to Yoshika from the trees and was hugging her until she calmed down "what´s wrong Yoshika?" Erica asked after Yoshika stopped crying "it just that Mina banned me from flying into combat until either she or Mio tell me otherwise" Erica was surprised by that but stayed by Yoshikas side under the tree "what Mina did was probably to protect you for whatever reason she has" Erica started to pet Yoshikas head but avoided the ears it took a few more minutes but Yoshika calmed down "thank you Hartman can you keep a secret?" Yoshika asked.

Erica stayed silent for a moment as Yoshika got up "sure thing Yoshika" Erica got up herself and watched as Yoshika walked to the middle of the clearing and looked up "no Hartman I need you to swear to me that you won't tell anyone else unless I say it´s ok to" she turned around with her eyes shimmering with silver and black around the edges "I see it´s something like that?" Erica asked getting a nod from Yoshika after a few seconds Erica replied "Yoshika I swear to you whatever you tell or show me I won´t tell anybody unless you want me to" Yoshika smiled and her hair turned black with her tail and ears she almost looked like a wolf.

Erica watched as Yoshika turned around and held her right arm upwards reveling the dragon mark on it "come to my hand Hakai no ha" Yoshika yelled to the sky the black mark on her arm started to mix with silver red lines and both the silver as the black mist started to swirl around Yoshikas hand until she held a black white Katana in her right hand and the Katana from her back vanished.

Erica was stunned by what Yoshika showed her she was even more surprised when Yoshika turned around after bringing the sword to her side her eyes now had a silver red shine to them "this is a blade handed down in my family from generation to generation in the last five hundred years no one was able to master it to its fullest potential it is also the place where I meet my new familiar" with that said the black mist moved from the blade and started to gather at Yoshikas side forming a black wolf with silver eyes and black ears.

Yoshika dispelled the blade into white black mist again her eyes returning to their normal brown color few seconds after she nodded to the wolf he bowed and disappeared as well and the Katana on her back was in the scabbard again "that was the real reason you passed out for five days you used that blade to destroy the Neurois that attacked the Yamamoto or not?" Erica asked as they both walked back to the base "yes Hartman it was I need to train more in order to fight with the blade effectively" Yoshika answered and the rest of the way they stayed quiet.

Yoshika walked towards the kitchen and Erica left as they got near the hangar Yoshika walked into the kitchen and started cooking as it was almost time for dinner a few minutes later Lynne joined her and helped where she could dinner was eaten with small talk from everyone it was when Yoshika and Shizuka were cleaning up that Mina made an announcement "in two days we will be moving from this base towards a base in the Kingdom of Netherlands the JG54/3 will be taking over this base after we leave have your personnel belongings in the hangar in the evening before we leave everything that belongs to our unit will be transported by plane we will be flying escort for the planes until we reach the new base in preparation for that only tomorrow will have the usual patrols so we are well rested for the flight" everyone gave their agreement and Mina left with Mio.

Yoshika finished cleaning up in the kitchen with Lynne she told her that she would take a bath before going to bed so Lynne went back to their room Yoshika took her bath but as she walked back to the room she shared with Lynne she stopped by Minas office she knocked on the door and after getting called in she opened the door. Mina was behind her desk with a small mountain of paperwork "Yoshika can I help you?" Mina asked after Yoshika closed the door "yes Mina am I flying escort or am I flying in the transport plane?" Yoshika asked waiting for Mina to reply.

Mina put the pen to the side and stretched "you will be flying escort for the second group of transport planes with Mio, Shizuka, Barkhorn, Erica and Perrine" Yoshika nodded and saluted "thank you for your time sir" she walked towards the door but Mina spoke up again "Yoshika I know you are mad but please try to understand that I´m only trying to protect you" Yoshika didn´t notice that her eyes got the black white hue to them as she turned around "well sir I understand you motivation but that doesn´t mean I have to like it" without another word Yoshika left closing the door a bit loud making Mina wince as she slumped back in her chair she thought Yoshikas eyes had some kind of aura to them but Mina dismissed that as just her being tired from paperwork.

Yoshika walked back to her shared room after changing into her nightgown she went to sleep right away Lynne returned from brushing her teeth to her room to find Yoshika already asleep on the bed she changed into her nightgown as well and laid down besides Yoshika and went to sleep.

Eila and Sanya were on night patrol together and nothing happened as usual but as they returned to the base and stored their equipment away Eila collapsed to the ground as she had a vision she saw Yoshika with a black blade in hand in her striker unit. Eila looked around and saw the rest of the 501st most of them wounded or breathing hard Yoshika smiled sadly at them before she flew towards a neuroi hive everyone tried to stop her but the neuroi drones started attacking them they left Yoshika through for some reason Eila saw that Yoshika went into the Hive and for a few minutes nothing happened until the hive clouds started to warp and with a giant explosion every neuroi got destroyed the clouds around the hive started disappearing but no one paid attention to that no everyone flew as fast as they could towards the falling form off Yoshika. Shirley managed to catch her in mid air but as everyone gathered around her they saw that Yoshika had scratches all over her body with a severe wound on her chest and after Luchini showed them Yoshikas striker unit that she caught before they crashed to the ground it also was beaten up like Yoshika it even had pieces ripped out of it.

Eilas vision returned and found herself in Sanyas arms "are you ok Eila?" Sanya asked worried "yes I´m ok but it has been a while since I had that kind of vision" Eila replied Sanya helped Eila up and after giving their report they went to sleep.

The day went by as usual with patrols being flown Yoshika trained in the morning with Mio and after breakfast with Lynne and Shizuka the training continued during lunch a group of Mechanics checked the striker units and repaired what they could or cleaned something so the units would perform better after they gave Mina a report they left the rest of the day Yoshika and Lynne with help from Shizuka washed everything that needed a wash they hung the clothes and sheets out to dry on the lines when four transport planes landed on the runway a group of men jumped out from the planes and waited near them two men gave some orders to them before walking towards the base.

A few minutes later they returned with Mina and Mio and Mina told them something Yoshika had walked into the hangar near them to hear why they were here "your orders are clear gentleman then get to work tomorrow dismissed" Mio yelled and received a few lazy salutes from the group before they went back to the planes the other two walked with Mio and Mina back to the building so Yoshika followed them she lost sight of Mina as she went into her office Mio went to the kitchen and left the two men with a coffee "pretty nice view we have here" one hollered getting agreement from his buddy "yea wonder what kind of fun we can have here" he replied with a grin they left after Mina returned and escorted them to the runway.

Yoshika was in the hangar in the evening to check on her striker but she heard someone yell "you fucking bitch" she saw red her ears and tail appeared with her eyes changing to black with red around the edges and she ran towards where the voice came from she found Erica and Francesca cornered by five men from the aircrafts near the barracks with Luchini on the ground unconscious "you will pay for this" one yelled as he grabbed Erica by the shoulder getting a yelp of pain from her Yoshika called on Hakai no ha the blade completely black and approached silently "what we going to do now?" one asked "well that's simple" the man holding Erica smiled in a way that disgusted Erica judging by the face she was making.

Yoshika moved behind the man holding Erica before stabbing him into his shoulder with a cry off pain he dropped Erica "another one huh we will have some fun boys" another yelled. Yoshika didn´t wait for them to get to her she spun around and with a single strike to his leg send him to the ground yelling in pain the other three started to back away but Yoshika drew her pistol "stop right there or I will shot you" she dispelled her blade so Luchini didn´t see it as she was waking up rubbing her head.

The three guys stopped moving immediately "sit by your buddies" they complied and sat down by the two bleeding men "Luchini could you get Mina and Mio here?" Yoshika asked as the small Romanga had gotten up she raced off a few minutes later Mina and Mio ran towards them with Barkhorn "what happened here Erica?" Mina asked as she looked over the two wounded men and the other three held at gun point by Yoshika "these men ran into me and wanted me to as they called it keep them company for the evening" Erica replied.

"Yoshika put the gun down they are no treat" Mio called but Yoshika kept her pistol aimed at the group on the ground "sorry Major but I won´t risk that when I arrived this scum tried to rape Erica and had knocked out Luchini so excuse me if I won´t comply" Yoshika replied the group of five shivered in fear from the glare every witch gave them.

Mina and Mio talked to each other for a moment "is it true Erica?" Trude asked getting a nod suddenly they heard a gunshot and spun around they saw Yoshika had shot one of the injured who had tried to run for it and was dragging him back to the others "Yoshika that's enough all five of you will be send to court martial for this" Mina yelled at the five men on the ground a group of soldiers walked towards them with two trucks and a jeep following them they took the group away only after they had been loaded on one of the trucks and it drove away did Yoshika holster her pistol and deactivated her magic they had to tell Mina, Mio and Barkhorn everything that happened in the office and after signing the report they were allowed to leave after Mina handed the sealed report to a MP officer who appeared for exactly that dinner was a silent affair as no one wanted to speak about what happened.

Everyone went back to sleep and in the morning after breakfast started packing everything that wasn´t already in the hangar after everyone had everything stored by their strikers they watched the crews from the planes move ammunition and crates or other things into the planes. Yoshika made a few sandwiches for everyone for lunch and the first group took off with the first two planes.

The other witches waited as the last plane was loaded with their personnel stuff and the pilot called them over radio that they were done "everyone get to your strikers" Mio called and everyone jumped into their strikers and grabbed their weapons they took off after the planes as they had already started "listen up we will be escorting the two transport planes in two groups of three Shizuka, Perrine with me Barkhorn, Erica and Miyafuji take the other" Mio ordered and the two groups went to one plane each.

During the flight one witch stayed on each wing and one stayed behind the aircraft "hey Yoshika thanks for what you did yesterday don´t worry the others can´t hear us right now" Erica called Yoshika over the transponder "no problem Erica I just hope those guys get what they deserve" Yoshika replied they stayed quiet unless Barkhorn called for a status update it was a long peaceful flight with nothing else to do the witches started to take a look at the scenery below them to pass the time somehow.

They almost made it to the new base when the weather changed from a white cloudy day to dark clouds without letting the sun shine through it started to rain at first and then it became even darker with strong winds even the witches had some problems with staying in the air but somehow the planes made it safe to the new base as Miyafuji, Hartman and Barkhorn made their approach to land lightning struck a tree under Yoshika who started to tumble from the resulting thunder as she was disorientated she managed to right herself but crashed near the hangar Erica and Barkhorn landed near her and checked on her except for a few scratches she was alright together they went into the hangar and stored their strikers and weapons in the launch units.

Everyone took their stuff from the plane and went to their assigned rooms the base was more of a big villa with several smaller buildings built around it the hangar and a runway added to it the building was big enough for everyone to have their own rooms. Yoshika, Lynne and Shizuka had their rooms on the same floor with everyone either down another hallway or one floor below them dinner was eaten with talk about what the new base had everyone went to bed after exploring a bit more as there was no patrol schedule until tomorrow.

Mina, Mio, Erica and Barkhorn were in Mina's new office sorting through paperwork in the morning after breakfast "from what you told us Erica Yoshika not only stabbed two people before we arrived but also stopped the other three from running away?" Barkhorn asked getting a lazy nod from Erica "what I don´t understand is how I mean Miyafuji is here to protect everyone isn´t she?" Barkhorn continued "Mio I can see you are thinking about something if you have any Idea why Miyafuji acts so different please tell us" Mina was worried with everyone as Yoshika did show odd behavior in the last few days as Luchini tried again to grope her last night but got spanked again by Yoshika and during meals when Eila tried to tease her she smiled and just made the situation awkward by asking Eila when she would be asking Sanya on a date and Eila started to yell that it wasn´t like that.

Mio sighed closing the book in her hand "yes I have a clue but I need more proof because if it is what I think it is this might become a problem if she isn´t able to master it" "Mio what are you talking about?" Mina asked confused "I´m speaking about the Blade of Kari Atari" Mio showed them the book it was about the legend of the Atari sisters and the blade that was supposed to be passed down from generation to generation in a family from Fusō they all agreed to stay quiet about it until they had proof that Yoshika had the blade.

Mio snatched her usual three for training after an early breakfast she continued training until it was time for lunch as everyone ate Mina made another announcement "HQ contacted us today we are to be on standby in two days for forty eight hours as they think that some Neuroi will try to get through here to interrupt resupply efforts for the Orussians over sea" after everyone gave their groans of agreement Yoshika started to clean up two days later everyone stayed on standby for forty eight hours. Yoshika was still banned from flying so she helped however she could in the end nothing happened and everything returned back to normal over a few days.

Mio continued to train with Yoshika in the morning and after breakfast Shizuka and Lynne joined them for training a week later another plane brought supplies for them they also had to intercept two neurois who tried to fly towards the open sea in that week and both times Mina went with Erica and Barkhorn to help the patrol that spotted the neuroi they destroyed them without problems.

It became a routine for a few weeks as only a few times a few neuroi attacked during patrols and most of the time they were small fry and the patrols could easily deal with them. Yoshika was learning fast from Mio and even managed to almost win in a spar one time it was around that week that Mio eased up on training for a bit but if nothing had to be done she made sure everyone stayed fit a week later Mio and Mina were called to HQ for a management report and to talk about their budget and supplies two days went by and nothing happened on base the patrols flew during the day and in the night without incident.

Mio and Mina returned from HQ on the third day with frowns on their faces they called a meeting in the map room as they had news after everyone was present Mina showed them pictures of a moving Neuroi fleet near the Karlsland border HQ was preparing for an offensive to destroy it with the 501st as the spearhead with support from ground forces after talking about it in detail the date for the operation was revealed to be in ten days. Mio trained with everyone for the next nine days be it maneuvers training, mock battles or weapons training.

It was a day before the operation Mio had lifted the ban on Yoshika so she would participate in the operation as well Mina was in her office with Mio and Barkhorn checking the map for tomorrows operation when the phone rang Mina picked up "yes this is the 501st wing Commander Wilcke speaking" Mina just said a few times yes or understood until "but sir she is yes I understand" Mina hung up before throwing everything on her table to the ground with a frustrated yell. Mina slumped down on her chair with an arm over her eyes after that "Mina what was that about?" Barkhorn asked she had never seen Mina lose control like that "sorry about this you two it´s just headquarters grounded Miyafuji as she has to give an interview to the military police as one of the men that had been charged with attempted rape on a superior officer has made a deal to tell everything if he can speak with her" Mina explained "that is utter bullshit they should just send them to the firing squad and be done with it" Barkhorn almost yelled "as much as I want to agree with you I have no other choice in the matter they will be in a base nearby tomorrow with the prisoner there is nothing I can do" Mina concluded the conversation she helped clean up the mess she made and after a courier gave her a sealed order she called Yoshika to the office.

Yoshika arrived a few minutes later in the days before the operation she had been happier than usual for some reason but no one knew why "you wanted to speak with me Mina?" she asked after closing the door "yes Yoshika I just received orders from headquarters for you" Yoshika raised an eyebrow at that as Barkhorn handed her the sealed brown envelope Yoshika opened it and read through the paper four times just to be sure this wasn´t a joke her smile dropped like a stone and the heavens seemed to agree with her as thunder roared in the distance "if there is nothing else sir" Yoshika saluted and left the office slamming the door so hard that you could hear the echo down the hallways.

Yoshika went to her room for the rest of the day she only came out for cooking dinner before returning to her room without eating anything everyone was confused as she had seemed happy to be able to fly with everyone during the operation but after Mina revealed why Yoshika was in such a bad mod everyone understood. Lynne, Shizuka and even Perrine tried to talk with Yoshika after dinner but received only silence Lynne was getting worried so she opened the door the room looked perfectly normal except for the open window and some scattered clothes on the ground "give her some time to herself right now if she is still missing in the morning we will look for her" Mio had walked up behind them but someone running in the hallway made her turn around.

The person stopped in front of her panting "Barkhorn why are you running like that something wrong?" Mio asked as she noticed the look on Trudes face immediately "Mayor something happened in the forest fifteen clicks south we received a report from a scout unit Mina wants us to investigate" Mio understood and ran to the hangar with Barkhorn, Mina was waiting for them in the hangar with Erica, Barkhorn and Mio in their strikers they took off it took them a short while but they found what the scout reported.

Even though it was raining a bit they could see a large cliff that had seemed to have moved from where it was supposed to be with dark smoke rising from it with lots of fallen trees on the ground "what happened here?" Erica asked as they flew over the fallen trees Mina felt something and everyone flew towards what she meant.

Mina and Mio stopped in the air with Erica and Gertrude as they saw what or better yet who caused this in the middle of a circle of fallen smoldering trees was Yoshika sitting on the ground but that wasn´t why they stopped. It was the two magic circles one under and one above Yoshika that stopped them the one under her was a mix of black rings and red markings while the one above her was silver rings and white markings. Yoshikas eyes were closed which meant she was concentrating on something and with the magic power they felt in the air they didn´t want to interrupt her. Mio gasped as Yoshika got up and held her hands as if she would draw a blade from her left hip but there was nothing there until the magic circles collapsed.

Yoshika opened her eyes in her hand the black, silver, white and red symbols formed into a mist until Yoshika held a red black bladed Katana with a white guard and silver handle she gave one swing with it before it disappeared again the trees in front of Yoshika started to fall until they completely busted into thousands of splinters without a look around Yoshika deactivated her magic and went back into the forest towards the base.

The group that came to see what happened here was so stunned they only moved after Shirley called them over radio asking if everything was ok. Mina reported that it was a small landslide and there was nothing to worry about she returned with Mio, Erica and Trude back to base and wrote that in her report.

Mio tried to speak with Yoshika accompanied by Barkhorn but they didn´t find her on base they asked Sanya to search for Yoshika with her magic antenna she found Yoshikas magic signature in the nearby forest and guided Mio and Barkhorn there.

Mio and Trude found Yoshika in the forest passed out under a tree her eyes closed with a smile on her face Trude carried her back to her room and even changed the wet clothes for Yoshikas night gown but didn´t do anything else as Trude was changing Yoshika she saw the black dragon mark on Yoshikas arm it had changed a bit now it wasn´t completely black it had a few red and silver lines running along the sides of the dragon without thinking too much about it Trude tucked Yoshika in and left her room going to bed herself after a hot bath.

In the morning it was quiet and everyone slowly started to move to the mess hall just like last night breakfast was ready but no one was in the kitchen Mio was the last to sit down at the table with a somber look "Mio?" Mina asked as she noticed the look on her face "it's nothing Mina Yoshika just didn´t come to train with me in the morning like she usually does" Mio replied while eating "I will speak with her before she leaves to the rear base to speak with that bastard" Mina assured her getting a thankful nod from Mio.

Mina did just that after breakfast was eaten everyone did their own thing as the operation would start at twelve hundred, Mina found Yoshika in her room but stopped in the door the same magic circles as she saw yesterday in the forest but smaller were on Yoshikas hands the room had a few scratches on the walls a few minutes passed before Yoshika deactivated her magic and the circles vanished before she got up.

Mina waited as Yoshika went to her closet and clasped the belt with her sidearm to her waist and the Katana on her back before turning around "good morning sir how can I help you?" Yoshika asked with gritted teeth "good morning Yoshika I wanted to check on you before you have to leave?" Mina replied getting a nod from Yoshika as she tried to leave however Yoshika spoke again before stepping out of the room "Mina I´m sorry when you return from the operation I will tell you about this" Yoshika showed Mina the red black magic circle on her hand she left after letting it dissipate into smoke.

Yoshika went to the hangar where her striker waited for her no one else was around so she jumped in and grabbed the mg42 as she had yet to return it to Barkhorn who had gotten another one to replace it she slung the mg over her back as it was more comfortable that way after checking the ammo and grabbing another drum of ammo with a bag just in case the Shinden roared as Yoshika took off on the runway she saw Lynne, Perrine and Shizuka wave until she was out of sight she smiled sadly as she flew towards the rear base.

The flight was uneventful as she flew over the forest she passed a few villages but didn´t look around too much over two hours later as she got closer to her destination she heard someone call her over her transponder "pilot officer Miyafuji we have you on radar please proceed to your destination without delay" Yoshika acknowledged the order and soon enough she saw a runway on a hillside with a few buildings with vehicles parked near a few of them.

Yoshika landed and stopped near a small hangar with a transport plane parked outside a group of mechanics guided her to a launch unit where she left her striker unit with her mg she waited a few minutes near her striker until someone guided her to one of the buildings into an office where she had to wait again.

Yoshika leaned against one of the walls by a window and watched a few vehicles drive around the base Yoshika turned around as the door opened again behind her "hello pilot officer" a man clad in a grey Karlsland uniform with a black armband with the white letters MP on it greeted her so Yoshika saluted he returned the salute before both stood at ease "you know why you are here?" the man asked getting a "yes sir" from Yoshika.

The man moved with Yoshika through a few corridors before they stopped before a prison door with a table before it. Yoshika had to leave her pistol with her holster and her Katana there she was also given a wristband made out of metal her escort told her she had to wear it during the conversation to stop her from using magic to harm the prisoner. Yoshika understood and put it on her left wrist she didn´t feel any different after putting it on they walked down another corridor and through a door.

The room was pretty dark but on one side was recording equipment and on the other was a big glass window that granted view into the next room. Yoshika took a look through the window she saw a well lit room with a table and two chairs with one of the men she had stopped from doing something to Erica and Luchini sitting on one of the chairs "when you are ready walk into the room the entire conversation won´t be recorded but we will have someone watching from this room to ensure your safety" her escort told her as he showed her to another door and unlocked it.

Yoshika stepped into the room and stopped by the door as the man looked up at her "you really came?" he asked but Yoshika only nodded but stayed away from the table "what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Yoshika asked trying to keep her anger out of her voice. The man sighed and held his head with a hand before speaking again "well you are the daughter of Ichiro Miyafuji I worked under him in the past and he gave me something for you should something happen to him" Yoshika was stunned but stayed near the wall of the room the man got up as the door opened again and a MP left a black book with a letter on the table before leaving he sat down again and took both the book and the letter in his hands "please take a seat before I continue" the man asked so Yoshika did just that she sat down but kept her eyes on him at all times he moved the book over the table towards her.

Yoshika took the book and opened it inside she saw something she had only seen in her father's study schematics of striker units and notes on how to build them with Ichiros signature on every page "thank you but why give this to me now?" Yoshika asked after whipping a tear from her eyes "because you will need it sooner than you might think he gave Yoshika the letter but before she could open it the man called the guards and he was escorted out of the room. Yoshikas escort walked with her back to the exit where she got her pistol and blade back and the wristband was removed with a key.

Yoshikas escort accompanied her back to the hangar where he said goodbye and a save flight before leaving. Yoshika packed the letter and the book into her ammo bag with the drum of ammo for her mg before jumping into her striker unit and grabbing her mg she waited a moment for the go ahead from one of the mechanics before she roared down the runway the base got smaller and smaller until Yoshika couldn´t see it anymore she took her time to return to the base of the 501st she was supposed to return before they left for the operation but as Yoshika flew across the cloudy sky she heard someone call her "Yoshika" "who is calling me?" Yoshika asked surprised as she stopped in mid air "you don´t know me yet but you have been fighting my underlings for some time now out of all of them who fight against me you are quite the rarity meet with me soon if you value the lives of your friends" the voice started to laugh until Yoshika no longer heard it "I won´t let that happen" Yoshika yelled and flew even faster back to base.

Yoshika arrived to the base completely deserted except for the AA gunners near their stations she stored her striker but kept the mg on her back she ran around the base but found no one so she went to the radio room and tried to contact Mina or Mio but she only got interferences her orders were clear she was to stay on base until the rest of the 501st returned from the operation.

Yoshika made a decision she left the letter and the book from her father in her room and returned to the hangar the commanding officer of the AA crews tried to stop her but Yoshika flew out of the hangar after she scarred him with her red black eyes that changed after she activated her magic.

With the 501st:

Things didn´t go to plan as Mina blocked another beam before shooting the drone down the operation went smoothly at first they managed to destroy a large amount of drones but as they started their attack on the carrier neuroi it lured them into a trap on the ground were three hidden neuroi bases and a hive that appeared from the ground with the bases and thousands of drones and medium sized Neuroi.

Everyone from the 501st was absolutely exhausted at this point they were only here right now to buy some time for the ground forces to retreat with Perrine and Lynne as they had been the first to use up their magic. Mina saw Mio destroy Neurois with her blade as her gun had run out of ammo like many of the other witches of the 501st those that still had ammo performed hit and run maneuvers while those without ammo protected the ground forces from the neuroi beams but no matter how many they destroyed the neuroi kept coming from the bases on the ground and from the hive itself "everyone retreat we won´t" Mina was interrupted as a humanoid neuroi flew towards her it fired a scatter beam that almost got through her shield. Mina froze in fear as the claw from the neuroi shot towards her throat.

The neuroi screeched as something pierced his chest and its core before falling apart into white shards right in front of Mina "what just?" she asked but Sanyas yell to look behind them made her turn her head there in the black clouds was a streak of silver white fire moving fast towards the direction of the retreating ground forces.

Mina saw the neuroi move towards the ground forces as the beams were fired at the ground several magic shields either black or white appeared and either stopped the beams or fired them back at the neuroi who backed off towards the hive and stopped firing as did every other Neuroi.

The rest that was still in the air of the 501st joined Mina "what just happened?" Barkhorn asked as the streak of fire moved towards them halfway the flames dissipated and revealed Yoshika in her striker unit she stopped in front of her friends facing the neurois "Miyafuji what are you doing here your orders were" "to hell with your orders" Yoshika yelled and turned around "I have to be here otherwise you are dead" Yoshika took a deep breath "listen I will take whatever punishment awaits me after I dealt with this" she turned around with a sad smile that Eila recognized "Yoshika don´t" Eila yelled and tried to fly after her but the neuroi started firing at her until she returned to the rest of the 501st "what was that about Eila?" Mio asked "A few weeks ago I had a vision of this moment Yoshika appeared like she just did the neuroi are only there to keep us from helping her with whatever awaits here in there" Eila pointed at the Hive to which Yoshika was flying.

Yoshika wiped the tears from her eyes as she flew towards the Neuroi hive she was on edge by the thousands of Neuroi around her who seemed to watch her until she entered the Hive it was different this time unlike last time there were several corridors so it took a while for Yoshika to arrive at the core room that was also different unlike the hive in Venezia this one had no outer hull but it was glowing with green lines around the usual red core "I see you have arrived Yoshika".

Yoshika snapped her head upwards to a neuroi that looked almost human but the blue hexagon pattern with green markings made sure that it looked too much like a Neuroi Yoshika aimed mg and fired at the neuroi she only managed to hit the hive core that didn´t even get a scratch somehow the neuroi moved to her faster than she could blink avoiding her bullets and grabbed her arm and twisted it on her back with a scream Yoshika dropped the mg that fell to the ground with a clattering sound "you won´t need that after all you do have a weapon that is more suited for this" the Neuroi released Yoshika who backed away a bit.

Yoshika glared at the neuroi "what do you want from me?" she yelled the Neuroi flew up to the ceiling and materialized a green blade in his hands "my name is Xeror leader of the neuroi" he answered "and what I want from you" he swung his sword towards Yoshika "is you as my pawn" he yelled Yoshika dodged his strike but he managed to swing a second time hitting her striker unit "Hakai no ha come to me" Yoshika yelled as Xerox attacked again this time Yoshika blocked his blade and even managed to push him back "this will be fun" Xerox mused and attacked again.

Yoshika dodged many strikes and those that she couldn´t dodge she blocked with her blade "Xerox I will never follow your commands" Yoshika yelled and attacked herself with a left swing that Xerox blocked she swung her blade upwards and managed to scratch Xerox on his chest who backed off "my this is quite amusing let us continue" Yoshika was on him in an instant several more strikes were exchanged until Yoshikas striker malfunctioned making her crash to the ground "this is your end" Xerox yelled as he swung his blade down on Yoshika.

Yoshika jumped out of her striker and avoided Xerox blade she spun in the air with her own blade she managed to slice of both of his hands off making him back away from her "you fought well until next time" Xerox said before disappearing in a green cloud of smoke that blocked her vision. Yoshika regained her sight to the empty room with the hive core that now was the usual red again "I will protect them" Yoshika yelled and raised both her own blade and the green blade from Xerox "Atarashī repuzan" Yoshika yelled as she swung both blades in a x shape.

Outside the hive after Xerox disappeared:

Mio was worried the Neuroi stayed where they were unless one of them moved towards the hive into which Yoshika had flown a while ago "everyone the hive" Luchini yelled so everyone looked towards the clouds around the hive that started to warp between green and red sparks the neuroi bases on the ground shattered with every neuroi in the air and the clouds disappeared "did Yoshika just?" Mina asked but a yell from Mio caught her attention "Miyafuji" Mio yelled as she flew towards the falling witch (I won´t make it) Mio thought "then let me be of assistance" Mio heard a voice say and time seemed to slow down around Mio but she kept moving with her high speed she reached Yoshika just before she hit the ground she managed to grab her and pulled up as time returned to normal.

Everyone gathered around Mio who had landed in a forest clearing "Mio how is she?" Mina asked as Mio had her back towards them "hey guys you might want to see this" Shirley called as she set down near Mio with Yoshikas striker unit in her arms everyone became wide eyed the entire striker unit had cuts and several pieces bent away from it or even missing completely. Mina walked over to Mio who had Yoshika on her lap "we have to get her back to base" Mio said biting back a sob and Mina saw what she meant Yoshika had several cuts along her arms and shoulders and a large gash on her chest. Shirley grabbed the striker again and everyone flew back to base as fast as they could as they landed a team of doctors waited for them in the hangar and took Yoshika from them Mio and Mina followed them until they were stopped by the doors to the medical wing closing before them they both sat down in some chairs near the wall a few seconds later everyone else that hadn´t retreated with the ground forces joined them and so they waited.

* * *

 **Well that´s all I have for right now tell me what you think if you find something I can improve have advice or suggestions for me leave a review or pm me**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	4. Chapter 4

**yep already chapter 4 I also went through the other chapters again to fix any errors I found as I wrote them when I was pretty tired anyway enjoy the story everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter: 4 Consequences of one's actions**

It was already time for dinner but Mina and Barkhorn still waited before the medical wing of the base for any news on Yoshika it was after dinner that Mio joined them again "anything?" Mio asked after sitting down besides Mina getting a shock of Minas head as answer.

It stayed quiet for a long while as the door opened everyone present stood up to approach the doctor with a nurse by his side "how is she doctor?" Barkhorn spoke before Mina or Mio could say a word. The doctor sighed before taking a short look at his clipboard "for now she is stable and out of danger the wound on her chest was the worst as we had to remove a lot of small crystal like fragments from it she also lost some blood as well. The scratches on her arms were caused by a bladed weapon made out of the same crystal like substance. We also found a severe burn wound on her left hand that we can´t explain" the doctor guided them to a separate room with the usual white tiles of a hospital wing "you may see her but stay quiet" the doctor turned to leave them before a door but Mio asked him "how long will it take for her to heal?" that stopped him "given her wounds she should recover in about seven to ten weeks unless you find a witch with healing powers" the doctor replied without turning around.

Mio opened the door and went in with Mina and Barkhorn behind her she closed the door as silently as she could before walking to the bed with a white curtain around it where Mina and Barkhorn stood she stopped besides Mina and gazed over her young student as the doctor told them her left and right arm was in bandages with bandages around her left hand from under the blanket that covered her Mio saw even more bandages around her torso and chest "she did it again" Barkhorn spoke just above a whisper.

Mio looked back at Yoshika with a sad smile "she sure did without her who knows what would have happened" Mina spoke in her usual voice but it was clear that she was worried as well (just what was she thinking) Mio thought and heard the same voice from when she was to slow to catch Yoshika "let me help you with that then" "anyone else just heard that?" Trude asked getting a nod from Mina and Mio "please hold hands with each other after that please place your other hand Mio on Yoshikas right hand" "who are you anyway?" Mina asked but got no response "I remember who he is" Mio said and told them about how she saved Yoshika after the battle.

Mio held Minas hand and Mina held Trudes hand after a nod to each other Mio placed her hand on Yoshikas right hand bright flash of light appeared and the three closed their eyes after the light disappeared they found themselves in a old Fusō village "Mio are we really in Fusō?" Mina asked "you are not yet you are" a deep voice spoke everyone looked around to find the voice until they all saw the big black wolf with white tail and silver eyes walk towards them "I´m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances Mina, Mio and Trude" the wolf spoke to them again as he stopped walking towards them and just waited.

Mio was the first to find her voice again "you are Kuro correct?" she asked "yes I am indeed Yoshika Miyafujis familiar Kuro and this is" he waved his snout around himself "is the plane that I share with her now I do know a better way to catch flies by the way" the three closed their mouths that had fallen open after Kuro told them where they were "is Miyafuji here?" Trude asked getting the attention of Mio and Mina as she was on a roof of one of the buildings "follow" Kuro replied before turning around and walking into the village.

He led them to the stairs to the temple and walked up with them they reached the temple and he showed them to the training area near the river. Mio started to run suddenly surprising Mina and Trude until they saw why she was running near the river was Yoshika lying on the ground in her hospital gown so they ran to her as well but Kuro stepped between them before they could reach her "do not move her right now" he warned them he led them to a table with tea on it so they sat down and took a cup each "the reason why I stopped you is that right now she can heal without problems" Kuro sat down by the river his eyes on Yoshika "however I also know that you three saw what she did in the forest after you Mina informed her about her orders from HQ yesterday" "yes we saw her in the forest using magic circles that we have never seen before" Mio confirmed.

Kuro turned around before sitting down again "those circles are part of the training that we did here after she defended the Yamamoto I know that when she wakes up after healing she can perfect it" Kuro seemed to smile as he opened his mouth a bit but gazed into the sky "we saw her make a blade out of those circles so how does those help with her being injured?" Trude asked annoyed "you see that was only one way to use them" Kuro turned around looking directly at them "the other way that she discovered is to use them to transport herself from place to place another is the ability to slow or speed up time around herself" everyone just stayed quiet for a moment until Mina asked "that is great but what use does it have if she can´t use it herself?" Kuro started to chuckle "well you see that´s the reason I´m speaking with you right now as I need your help" he bowed his head towards them.

Mio set her cup down before asking "for what do you need our help?" Kuro returned to his sitting position before answering "I need your help to send her back to Fusō so she can heal faster" that surprised them even more "but I can´t do it alone even if she hadn´t exhausted her magic today she wouldn´t be able to make the jump in one go so I need your help to gather enough magic power to send her back while I act as her guide during the transport" he stopped and waited for their answer "how can she heal faster if she returns to Fusō?" Trude asked skeptical "it is the place where we both come from a witches power comes with her familiar through training you can become more powerful but in our case the closer we are to our place of origin the faster our magic recovers" Kuro explained to the three "how much magic would you need?" Mio and Mina asked at the same time "if everyone would help it won´t take much from them but with only you three it would be impossible talk with the rest about what I just told you until then" Kuro got up and walked over to Yoshikas side to sit down and snuggled up to her for Mio, Mina and Trude it started to get fogy until their eyes opened to find themselves in the infirmary by Yoshikas bed.

They picked themselves up and went to Mina's office they talked about what Kuro asked them to do for a long time after Erica joined them they came to the decision to tell the others after breakfast tomorrow before they all took a bath and went to bed.

It was in the early morning hours just as the sun started to rise on the horizon Mio was training as usual with her blade near a small river she stopped swinging her blade after a while and sheathed it on her back "if it can help Miyafuji we will help you Kuro" Mio said towards the rising sun before returning to the base. The day started slowly for everyone else that hadn´t visited Yoshika yesterday Lynne prepared breakfast with Shizuka "hey why isn´t Miyafuji helping you? Did she sleep in again?" Perrine asked after walking into the dining room she Lynne and Shizuka had been send with the ground forces away as they had exhausted their magic early during yesterdays battle and didn´t hear the news yet no one answered her so she sat down at the table confusion on her face.

Mio was the last to arrive for breakfast, it was a rather simple breakfast with sandwiches, tea or coffee to every ones liking "patrols are canceled for the day and night we will have a short meeting in the common room after breakfast" Mina told them before she stood up with Mio "training is also canceled and if you care about Miyafuji you will join us" she said leaving the room with Mina. Shizuka and Lynne finished cleaning up in the kitchen before they went to the common room as they entered everyone was already waiting for them without a word they sat down and waited for Mina to tell them why they were here.

Mio looked at Perrine catching her gaze "for those of you who don´t know it yet Yoshika saved us yesterday by destroying the hive and all the neurois with it however she was injured doing so" Perrine's eyes widened with Lynne and Shizuka jumping out of their chairs "how is she?" Lynne asked worried "she is alive but the injuries she sustained by defending us are bad they will heal with time though" Mio replied. Mina stood up and walked over to a window watching the sun in the sky "according to the doctor it will take around eight to ten weeks for her injuries to heal without outside help" Mina said turning around to face everyone "that is unless you help me and in turn help her" everyone heard the voice of Kuro speaking in the room "Kuro please let us explain it to them before you do anything else" Mio requested "hmm about that it´s not really me who wants to speak with you" Kuro replied before the same bright flash of light blinded everyone.

It was the same for the three who have been here before but for the rest of the 501st it was a great shock to find themselves in a old Fusō village "I welcome you family of Yoshika" Mio spotted Kuro walking towards them on the roofs "Kuro why did you do that?" Mina asked displeased as he jumped down on the street but stayed in the shadow "forgive me but as I told you already this wasn´t my doing I simply obliged a request of my friend" he grinned at them as he stepped out of the shadow everyone gasped as on his back was Yoshika however the white blue shirt and swimsuit she usually wore was replaced by a red white shirt with black gloves on both arms that stopped at her wrists and a red skirt with a black edge she also seemed to be asleep as her eyes were closed "come we can talk in a bit" Kuro said before he walked with everyone to the temple entering the largest building with four pillars before them in red, white, silver and black.

"Please make yourself comfortable" Kuro had entered a room that was more of a grand hall with pictures of witches and familiars on the walls in many ways some showed how they fought while others showed them weeping for the fallen "this is the room were Yoshika and me can take a look at my or her memories if we so wish" Kuro explained as he sat down at the end of the hall before two statues of two women one clothed in red and black and the other in white and silver robes.

"Please I insist" Kuro said and everyone sat down on the pillows on the ground Kuro also got a cup of tea for everyone leaving Yoshika near the two statues until he returned "Mayor where are we and who is he?" Shizuka asked as Kuro left the room getting a sigh from her "we are in the plain that Yoshika shares with her familiar" Mina answered for Mio "and he is Miyafujis familiar Kuro" Mio explained.

Erica raised her hand signaling that she had a question "Mina why did Yoshikas familiar bring us here I mean sure there are times we can speak with our familiars but this" she waved both of her hands around "is something I never heard of before" "the reason you are here is because I need your help" Kuro said entering the room again with several cups of tea floating around him.

He gave everyone a cup before returning to Yoshikas side setting a cup down by her side before resting his head on her chest "so you are Yoshikas familiar?" Lynne asked "yes I am Lynnette" Kuro replied as he turned his head towards her "Mina, Mio could you explain what I need every ones help with, it would seem I have to take a short nap bringing you here was no easy task" Kuro said before closing his eyes and his ears fell flat on top of his head.

Mina and Mio explained everything on how Kuro wanted their help to get Yoshika back to Fusō so she could heal faster and answered all questions they might had "is it even safe for her or him to use that kind of magic when she is in this state?" Eila asked suspicious "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked afraid as everyone was starring at her until she turned around there near the two statues was Yoshika sitting on her knees drinking tea while petting Kuros head "Yoshika you are awake" Lynne yelled before she ran to her friends side embracing her "well technically I´m till passed out in the infirmary but this isn´t the real world so it´s ok" Yoshika said with a grin returning the hug.

Kuro opened his eyes again after Lynne released Yoshika from her hug and sat down near her friend "you must have questions please ask them we will answer them however there are a few things we can´t tell you" Kuro spoke while Yoshika continued to pet him "from what Mina and Mayor Sakamoto explained to us you need our help to get Yoshika back to Fusō so she can heal faster right?" Sanya asked with her usual calm voice "yes that's right it was during the time Yoshika was unconscious after defending the Yamamoto from the neuroi that we discovered that she can use her magic to transport herself, others or objects to certain places as long as she has enough magic and that is where I need your help" Kuro explained "I can start the magic process and circle but I need your magic to use it and transport Yoshika back to Fusō" he continued "where would you go in Fusō after the transport circle is finished?" Mio asked "I would need someone to pick me up as I will still be unconscious after the transport" Yoshika explained "how long will you be staying in Fusō to heal after you transport there?" Mina wanted to know "we will only stay there for about two weeks as I need six days for Yoshikas magic to be strong enough that I can start healing her injuries over that time and the other eight days will be spend recovering from not moving for so long" Eila wanted to know something else as she had been taking a closer look at Yoshikas outfit "what's up with the clothes by the way?" she asked with a grin "these clothes are the ones I gave to her as her old outfit was less then pleasing to the eye" Kuro replied and Eila could have sworn he was smirking as Yoshika got embarrassed by what he said.

Kuro turned his head towards Shirley as she was shifting around in place, he placed his head back on Yoshikas lap "there is no need to feel sorry Shirley we already know that the Shinden didn´t make it without taking damage" Yoshika spoke to Shirley getting a sigh of relief from her "we will help you with what you need" Mina said getting a nod from everyone "but before we do that you will tell us what happened in the Neuroi Hive Miyafuji" Mio spoke up right after Mina.

Kuro got up from Yoshikas lap and exchanged a glance with her "well that's something why we are here because I can´t remember exactly what happened only bits and pieces" Yoshika scratched her head embarrassed "we will show you what we do remember and explain as we go along" Kuro walked behind Yoshika placing his head on her right shoulder the dragon mark started to glow as Yoshikas tail and ears appeared and the room got pitch black a few seconds later several pictures appeared in the black room floating in the air. They showed the several last weeks from the point of view from Yoshika.

They floated by one by one until they stopped as pictures from the battle against the Neuroi appeared they saw how Yoshika defended the ground forces and met up with them "Yoshika how did you know we were in danger?" Trude wanted to know as the pictures stopped again as Yoshika opened her eyes "after I was done with the MPs I flew back to base, somehow I heard someone speak to me but there was no one near me" "maybe the Neuroi hijacked your transponder to send a message to you?" Erika mussed getting a view stares of disbelief "Maybe anyway that voice told me to meet with him or you would have been wiped out" Yoshika continued to look through her own memories the part after she entered the hive and flew in the hallways she skipped completely until she arrived in the core room and she saw Xerox "now I remember thank you Kuro" Yoshika started petting him behind his ears again as he still had his head on her shoulder.

"Yoshika what is that thing it is a neuroi but it looks too much like a human so it is one we have never seen before" Trude kept looking between Yoshika and the picture of Xerox "his name is Xerox and he is the current commander of th neuroi forces in the Netherlands" Yoshika replied now looking at the memory herself before sighing "please before you ask any more questions please watch the fight" the memory continued to move before their eyes but in the memory Yoshika used the blade made out of the red black magic circles it was quiet until Yoshikas striker malfunctioned and Xerox tried to stab her but she dodged it and instead cut of his hands there Yoshika stopped the memory again "the next thing explains why I had so many injuries when you saw me next" Yoshika said before the memory moved again they saw how the core returned to his usual red color and how Yoshika used Xerox own blade together with her magic blade to destroy it Yoshika stopped the memory again as the core started to fall apart "I will spare you from seeing the rest as you can figure the rest out on your own ok?".

Everyone nodded as Yoshika got up with Kuro supporting her as the room returned with his usual light "now before you leave I have to tell you the transport magic needs a large open area it would also be best we do it when it is day in Fusō so Yoshika is watched at all times" Kuro said as everyone else got up and they began to walk back into the village towards the harbor "thank you Kuro, Yoshika we will help you with this it's the least we can do to repay you for what you have done" Mio said as she was the last to see them clearly before her sight returned to the ceiling of the common room "Mina leave the call to Fusō to me you help with everyone to move Yoshika to the edge of the forest to our training grounds" Mio told them getting Minas agreement and everyone began to move around while Mio walked to the radio room.

Mio sat down before the radio mounted on the wall picking up the headphones she waited a few seconds before she got a connection "this is Rhine Headquarters who is this?" the radio operator asked "this is Mayor Mio Sakamoto from the base of the 501st in the Kingdom of Netherlands I need a connection to Yokosuka naval base in Fusō" Mio replied "sure thing Mayor just a moment Mio herd the operator talk with someone in the background before she heard another voice ask "Yokosuka naval base what is we can help you with Major Sakamoto?" the operator asked getting a small thanks from Mio "listen I need you to bring me your commander of the base as it is very important" Mio replied "one moment I´m connecting" Mio heard again how the connection switched before she heard another voice speak up "well this is a surprise Major I take it this isn´t just a social call to catch up right" "I wish it was but sadly it isn´t I need you to get the mother and grandmother of sub-lieutenant Miyafuji to the base with medical personnel" Mio answered getting a humming from the other end "for what reason is that Major?" he asked "in the last mission sub-Lieutenant Miyafuji was critically injured that's why we will be sending her home to heal properly" Mio told him, she also had to explain to him how Miyafuji would arrive as there was no ship with supplies or other things on the way to Fusō for the next few days in the end general Yamashimo agreed to prepare everything on base for Yoshikas return Mio thanked him and turned off the radio placing the headphones besides it.

Mio walked from the radio room to the med wing of the base where she found Mina talking with the doctor with everyone else moving Yoshika on her bed through the corridor "hello Major Sakamoto Wing commander Wilcke just told me about your plan if it works it would be amazing as I just told her that it would be best to transfer the injured back home as it will also take time for her to recover from healing for so long" he told her giving her some papers to sign before he left them.

Mio and Mina walked out to the forest where everyone else was waiting for them by Yoshikas bed that was now standing in the training grounds of Mios and Yoshikas blade training with several scratches on trees or trees cut into pieces "everyone is here so what do we do now?" Trude asked looking around as did everyone else "that's why I am here for" they heard Kuro say before their eyes the magic blade they saw Yoshika use appeared floating in the air before it stabbed into the ground drawing a large circle around Yoshikas bed with several symbols before cutting several lines from the big circle to smaller ones with other symbols after it finished the blade disappeared "with this you can help me and her one after the other step into the small circles with your magic activated so we can begin?" Kuro requested.

Mio and Mina stepped into a circle each with their magic activated and a small light started to move the circle under them Shirley; Luchini, Erica, Trude, Eila, Sanya, Perrine, Lynette, Shizuka and Heidemarie stepped into a circle each with their magic active as well the circles all started to glow a deep crimson red with black symbols before they slowed down the lines connected to the large circle in the middle as that circle lit up everyone felt a slight drain of their magic as if they had been flying with their strikers for a long time "just a few more seconds" they heard Kuro say and true to his words the circles under them stopped glowing with red and black but instead it glowed with white and silver "thank you for your help until next time" they heard Kuro again before the light started to gather in the middle and everyone had to shield their eyes until everything stopped glowing when it did Yoshika was gone with the bed in its place was only the marking in the ground "now we can only wait" Mina said before everyone returned to the dining room as everyone was hungry for some reason.

General Yamashimo waited with the Miyafujis and several more medics in a hangar on his base for what Major Sakamoto told her however what she told him sounded absolutely crazy transporting a injured witch back home by using a transport circle "sir what is that?" a soldier asked pointing into the hangar. What he saw was surprising a white magic circle with silver markings appeared on the ground its glow started to intensify so everyone had to shield their eyes a few seconds later they felt a rush off wind and the light returned to normal.

General Yamashimo took his hand from his face after a soldier gasped and he got no response to asking "what is it?" he saw the two Miyafujis run towards where the magic circle was just moments ago now there was a hospital bed with someone lying in it as he approached he saw them use their healing magic so he quickened his pace until he stopped near them he looked down to find their daughter her arms left hand and torso covered in bandages.

After they stopped using their magic they moved her from the base to the Miyafuji clinic General Yamashimo drove with them in the back of the truck with Yoshikas bed in it and the two family members he was reading over the medical report that was on the bed addressed to him they arrived a few minutes later and the soldiers that drove in the other truck helped them move Yoshika into the clinic only general Yamashimo stayed with them a bit longer as the soldiers to give them the other letter and the medical report "I will return tomorrow with the information on how she got injured" Yamashimo opened the door but turned around again "let us all hope for her swift recovery" he said closing the door behind him.

Yoshiko and Sayaka kept turns with watching Yoshika as they wanted to make sure that she was healing ok in the morning of the next day as they were eating breakfast Yamashimo returned as promised and told them what Yoshika had accomplished but had gotten injured in the process he also left sealed orders for Yoshika that he got from headquarters last night before leaving again for the next five days it became a routine at the clinic once every two days they would heal Yoshika and Michiko would visit everyday but what surprised them was that Yoshika was healing faster than usual even if she got her magic back and they healed her every two days.

On the sixth day Yoshiko heard Sayaka yelling her name so she walked as fast as she could towards the room that Yoshika was in, when she entered the room she found Sayaka hugging Yoshika and Yoshika returning the hug as she was awake Yoshiko went to the other side and hugged Yoshika as well they stayed like that for a while until they released Yoshika.

Yoshika had to explain herself to them after they made sure she was ok before Yoshika had them meet Kuro in their shared plane she told them about everything that happened and on Yoshikos request she called on Hakai no ha showing it to them during the rest of the day Michiko visited them again talking with Yoshika.

Yoshika was eating a lot as for six days she only had the nutrition bags to keep her body full now that she was awake she was eating with Sayaka and Yoshiko lunch and dinner after dinner was done Yoshika tried to help but after getting told otherwise she sat down on the terrace of the house reading the book she got from the talk with the prisoner in the MP base.

General Yamashimo joined the Miyafuji family after dinner bringing them a little present that included a bottle of sake and a lot of meat "it is good to see you up and about sub- Lieutenant Miyafuji" he said sitting down with her while Sayaka brought them something to drink "yes it is good to be awake but I know that for a while I have a lot of work to do" Yoshika replied smiling "you have already read your new orders then?" Yamashimo asked raising a brow after thanking Sayaka for the tea "yes however there will be a problem with one of them" Yoshika replied placing the black book besides her "what would that be sub- Lieutenant?" Yamashimo asked noticing Yoshikas sad look in her eyes "if I´m supposed to complete the second order I have to get a new striker unit that can handle my magic power as even the Shinden was unable to handle it after my magic returned to me" Yoshika explained "I already heard about it from Major Sakamoto" Yamashimo placed the cup down getting up "after you are able to return to duty report to me at base then we will take care of that" Yoshika saluted and walked with him to the door, Yamashimo thanked them for their hospitality before he left.

As Yamashimo was driving away in his car he turned on a radio "this is General Yamashimo of the Yokosuka naval base I just confirmed something has the prototype of the Shinden Ryu with the other weapons been finished for field testing?" he asked "yes sir we are ready for field tests as soon as the striker unit is delivered to a suitable witch unit" he got the reply "cancel the transport the unit as well as the weapons will be tested in Sasebo in a few days". Yamashimo ordered getting a confirmation before turning off the radio (and now we wait) Yamashimo thought as the car drove down the street as the sun slipped behind the horizon.

Sayaka was preparing breakfast as Yoshiko kept an eye on Yoshika as she was supposed to take it easy, before the sun was up Yoshiko took a short walk into the forest as usual and found Yoshika training she had stopped her returning with her back to the house they understood that Yoshika wanted to recover as fast as she could but they had to balance how long she could train every day before she had to take a break with Yoshikos instructions and Sayakas wonderful meals Yoshika recovered over the next eight days.

On Friday she visited the doctor at the Yokosuka base to get cleared for active duty before she walked towards Yamashimos office with Hakai no ha in a silver scabbard on her back she was stopped by a secretary until Yoshika told her who she was "ah yes please this way" a soldier walked with Yoshika to a hangar where she was told to wait. It only took a few minutes for Yamashimo to arrive in his car "hello Flying Officer Miyafuji come with me" he said and Yoshika got with him in his car with several trucks following them she stayed quiet during the trip until Yamashimo gave her a package "it´s you new uniform until you return to the base of the 501st" he told her so Yoshika placed the package nearby "also I have to congratulate you Sub- Lieutenant from this point forward you are promoted to Lieutenant effective immediately also everyone from the 501st was promoted by a rank as they performed well during the operation as well" Yamashimo smiled as Yoshika stayed quiet only giving him a "thank you sir" shortly before they arrived.

Yoshika had to watch over the training of young witches at a training academy as a neutral party as Yamashimo called it while the instructor had them fly maneuvers for training Yoshika noticed that the striker units were colored in a bright orange marking them as training units the instructor told her after Yoshika asked her about it.

After the training Yoshika was shown to her quarters near a hangar "seems you will fit in here for the time being or not?" Yamashimo asked Yoshika getting a nod from her "general just a question" Yoshika walked out of the bathroom in her new uniform it was a white jacket similar to the one Major Sakamoto wore but with different rank insignia over her usual swimsuit "is all this" Yoshika motioned to the white uniform "really necessary?" Yamashimo sighed with his hand on his head "I know but the top brass wants it that way after you leave for your new assignment in a few weeks you can wear whatever you want ok?" he got a smile from Yoshika before he gave her an envelope and left with a salute getting one in return.

Yoshika closed the door and opened the letter she read through it before placing it in a drawer taking the black book from her father out reading for the rest of the evening until it was time for dinner a soldier informed her about it showing her the way dinner was good with a bit of small talk with the instructors with dinner done Yoshika returned to her room but two students blocked her way towards her door "what is this supposed to be?" Yoshika asked stopping she did notice the other students behind her but paid them no mind "we are just curious who you are and why you are here" Yoshika turned around looking at a girl with black hair in a single braid down her back.

The students started to move closer until Yoshika started laughing "why are you laughing" the girl yelled clearly angry "well seeing as you are trying to attack a superior officer I could have you expelled or even sent to court martial" Yoshika replied before the girl could say another word Yoshika had drawn her pistol pressing it directly to her forehead "but as I´m new here let me introduce myself" Yoshika activated her magic so her ears and tail appeared and her eyes shimmered black red holstering her pistol "Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji part of the 501st joint fighter wing stationed here until I receive new orders" Yoshika said watching all the girls back off with their faces white as a sheet of paper "Flight,,, Flight Lieutenant?" the girl asked in disbelief.

Yoshika nodded as she deactivated her magic "please forgive us for our disrespect sir" the girl got on her knees with everyone else "I will pretend nothing happened here now get lost" Yoshika yelled the last part shutting her door loud listening to the running feet of the girls until they were gone she took a look at her new orders again before falling asleep.

Misumi Miya was thankful for the early morning training as it distracted her from what she did yesterday as she cornered the new girl with a few of her friends she had arrived with a general and several trucks with equipment and personnel that now occupied the largest hangar at the academy so everyone was curious as there was no mentioning of anyone coming to the base. They had been lucky that the flight Lieutenant had been in a good mood and let them go with a slap on the wrist "next Misumi" her Instructor called and she performed a few maneuvers hitting a bell at the end "good next" her instructor called after Misumi landed several more recruits went through the same course until their instructor called an break for an announcement.

Everyone gathered around the small stage that was usually used to congratulate someone if they had been picked for a witch unit at the front or they returned from the front Misumi became nervous as the Flight Lieutenant joined their instructor on the stage "quit your chattering" their instructor yelled and it became dead silent "now then there is someone who wants to introduce herself" their instructor stepped back and the girl took her place she kept looking over the small crowd of girl before her "now then do any of you know who I am?" Yoshika asked getting no reply "oh well anyway my name and rank are flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji member of the 501st joint fighter wing stationed here until further orders" if it was quiet before she said anything now you could hear a pin drop "if you have questions ask them at lunch I have something to do for now" Yoshika left towards he large hangar and a few students tried to follow until their instructors called them back.

Yoshika arrived at the hangar and had to show a guard her id before she was allowed to enter a mechanic showed her to a launch unit with a striker unit that looked like the Shinden but also looked a bit bigger and longer "hello you must be flight Lieutenant Miyafuji correct?" a man in a dirty lab coat asked offering his right hand after wiping some oil off "yes what is so different that the striker unit has to be tested?" Yoshika asked shaking his hand while the man in the lab coat walked with her to the launch unit "pleasure to making your acquaintance you can call me doctor Tōchi Sarate and this striker is a jet striker with variable moving wings for optimal performance under different speeds" he took the next thirty minutes to explain the striker to Yoshika and showed her the internals.

He gave her a few books to study for a few hours as it was a prototype unit she had to learn how to repair and take care of it as she had been reading her father's notes she quickly learned what she had to do even found a few things to improve it was almost time for lunch when Yoshika finished doctor Tōchi asked her if she was ready to take her to the sky and Yoshika agreed.

Yoshika waited until the hangar doors were open and she got the go ahead from doctor Tōchi she jumped into the striker activating her magic as her tail and ears appeared she started the unit unlike the Messerschmitt-262 that Barkhorn tested in Romanga this one started with a small hiss before it started to hum in a deep rumble. Yoshika checked over her transponder before the launch unit released the striker and Yoshika taxied out of the hangar she saw several students near their instructors watching her as she started to accelerated down the runway Yoshika took off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake "Flight lieutenant how is it?" Yoshika heard doctor Tōchi over her transponder "so far it´s amazing the magic drain is barely more than the Shinden" Yoshika reported "good now perform a few maneuvers that you would do in combat" doctor Tōchi instructed "roger" Yoshika confirmed and started with her usual routine of performing combat maneuvers "that should be enough return to the hangar Lieutenant" doctor Tōchi called so Yoshika landed before taxiing back into the hangar storing the striker in the launch unit.

Yoshika wrote a report with doctor Tōchi before she left for lunch she was joined by several instructors thanking her for the performance one even asked if she could have a student fly a mock battle against her "I have to ask Tōchi about that but if he agrees I will be happy to" Yoshika answered as the rest of the day the students and instructors had free everyone went their way Yoshika went to the nearby forest to train a bit with Hakai no ha as she hadn´t trained in the morning a few students found her asking about her time in the 501st and about her battles one asked her about the black mark on her right arm but as Yoshika showed it to her there where only a few small scars visible.

Soon enough the students left and Yoshika continued to train "Lieutenant" Yoshika stopped and turned around finding the same black haired girl with the single braid down her back "yes what is it?" Yoshika asked as she sheathed her blade on her back "I was just wondering why you are here in Fusō and not with your unit in the Netherlands" the girls asked getting a sigh from Yoshika "first tell me your name" Yoshika replied sitting down on a fallen tree that she had cut down with a swing from her blade during her training "Miya Misumi sir" Misumi answered "good now sit down and I will tell you" Misumi sat down in the grass and Yoshika told her about the operation where she got injured of course she lied about a few things as she didn´t trust the young girl just yet after she was done with her story "thank you Lieutenant I have to get going" Misumi saluted before leaving.

Yoshika returned to the hangar and spoke with Tōchi about the changes to improve the striker unit and about the mock battle he told her what he could do and that it would take him until tomorrow to build and install the upgrades Yoshika told him about. He also agreed that it would be a good opportunity to test the striker so he allowed the mock battle. Yoshika thanked him and left when it was time for dinner she helped the cooks in the kitchen which surprised them but they accepted her help regardless the students and instructors were even more surprised seeing Yoshika in the kitchen but couldn´t say anything as everyone was lower ranked than her Yoshika told the Instructors about Tōchis agreement for the mock battle getting a big thank you from them.

Yoshika had slept peacefully through the night before the sun even came up she started with her usual training regime before going to breakfast the instructors told her that they would be ready to have the mock battles tomorrow after giving the students a chance to prove themselves today. Yoshika spend the day testing new weapons that she could use with her new striker besides several mg cannons the test included a 75mm auto loading gun that she tried to test but even with her magic she was unable to use it effectively after lunch she took another test flight with the striker testing the new modifications to their limit.

Yoshika made new records for climbing speeds and dive speeds at one point Yoshika felt something resist her from going faster but it wouldn´t budge whatever she tried Yoshika made a short break before doing a long range flight with her usual equipment and extra ammo she was escorted by a floatplane to make sure she had somewhere to land if she got too tired to fly in the end Yoshika flew almost completely across Fusō without feeling tired she landed safely storing the striker in the hangar writing another report before going to eat dinner.

Again she helped out in the kitchen talking with students and instructors while eating dinner she also found out that each Instructor had two students for the mock battle tomorrow Yoshika thanked them before returning to her room going to sleep after reading the book from her father for a bit.

Yoshika woke up due to Kuro "Yoshika there is someone before you door" Yoshika heard Kuro warn her so she slowly got up and got dressed before she opened the door she slung Hakai no ha over her back she had been growing quite a bit taller after Kuro became her familiar with a sigh Yoshika opened the door acting surprised to find a girl with long brown hair and eyes clothed in the same uniform as her with the same rank Insignia stood before her with her hand about to knock at the door "excuse me but are you the flight Lieutenant everyone has been talking about at the academy?" she asked so Yoshika nodded "oh excuse me my name is Takami Karibuchi my sister Hikari is a student at this academy pleased to meet you" Takami offered Yoshika her hand who took it "Yoshika Miyafuji before you ask yes that Miyafuji I´m his daughter walk with me Takami" Yoshika went to her usual training place and went through her routine while talking with Takami Yoshika learned that Takami was to leave soon for St. Petersburg to join the 502nd again so Yoshika told her why she was in Fusō as well.

"So are you just waiting to return to your unit or why are you still here?" Takami asked after Yoshika was done with training and they both walked towards the mess hall "I´m only here because I was ordered to otherwise I would have been on my way back to the 501st long ago" Yoshika told Takami they were the only ones besides the instructors after breakfast Takami walked with Yoshika to the hangar "Takami I can see it written all over your face that something is troubling you so what is it?" Yoshika stopped walking before they reached the hangar.

Takami sighed and walked over to a tree "it's my sister she volunteered to go to Europe to fight as they need more witches even if it's just a rear unit I´m worried that something might happen to her" Takami explained "I understand what you mean everyone from my unit is family to me as well but even though I maybe worried that they might get hurt I believe more than anything that they will come home safe and sound" Yoshika started walking to the hangar again and Takami left after thinking about it for a moment.

Yoshika did a few tests with the strike just to make sure everything was in working order before the striker and the launch unit was loaded on a truck Yoshika drove the truck herself surprising the soldiers that accompanied her seeing as it was an expensive striker unit Tōchi sends them with her to make sure no one tried anything.

Yoshika parked the truck near the airfield spotting the group of students by a few launch units and their instructors with another group of students watching them from a distance "hello Lieutenant" one instructor greeted her with a salute which Yoshika returned "now everyone has their striker unit a weapon loaded with training ammo and a wingman correct?" Yoshika asked after dropping the salute "yes we assigned every student a wingman and they have been told how the battle will commence" the instructor replied "good but there is one thing I would like to change" Yoshika grinned whispering it to the instructor "are you sure about that it might be a bit much even for you".

In the end the instructor did as she was asked and told the other instructors about it getting their agreement Yoshika took off in her striker disappearing in the clouds "alright everyone slight change of plans we will send two of you up to perform a normal patrol the rest of you will join them after they spot the Lieutenant as she will be playing a rouge witch" the instructor told them the first pair took off and started to fly around it took them several minutes until they called that they had spotted Yoshika the rest of the students took off and joined the patrol true to their word they saw Yoshika and in perfect way attacked from above the first pair started to fire at her but Yoshika disappeared as the training rounds hit nothing "what the" one yelled before she was hit with a hail of paint bullets from somewhere her partner looked around but was hit as well.

The remaining ten girls split up one of them found Yoshika flying in the clouds everyone pursued her firing several salvos towards her but never hitting her a few of them became a bit tired from flying so long and Yoshika noticed it as well taking full advantage of it every time someone fell behind she performed a sharp turn around dodging the incoming fire and shooting the one witch that had fallen behind until it was only two witches left as everyone who had been hit could watch but not interfere anymore.

One of them was Misumi with her cat ears and tail and the other a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with the ears and tail of a squirrel Yoshika saw that they kept flying after her but stayed together (not bad not bad) Yoshika thought "but will it be enough" Yoshika started to accelerate putting some distance between her and the two she also gained some altitude before she performed a sharp dive on them from above the clouds to hit them. Yoshika calmly lined up her shot but Misumi noticed her somehow and started firing with the other girl at her Yoshika started maneuvering and managed to hit Misumi but then something hit her in the shoulder. Yoshika realized the weapon of the other girl wasn´t firing only training bullets but live ammunition as well and she had taken a hit she was tumbling in the air towards the ground Yoshika pulled up just before she hit the airfield but crashed near the truck in the trees regardless.

The guards were the first to arrive and called for a medic one of the instructors joined them but by the time she arrived Yoshika had already bandaged the wound after removing the bullet and healing the wound so that the bleeding stopped "what happened Lieutenant?" the instructor asked worried as she saw the bloodied uniform and the bandage around her shoulder "one of your students received a weapon loaded with both training and live ammo fortunately it was me who took the hit" Yoshika explained one of the guards handed her a fresh uniform and Yoshika changed quickly behind a tree.

Yoshika with her blade in her left hand walked with the instructor back to the students that waited near their striker units "before I can congratulate you I have to check something please wait just a moment" Yoshika told the students confusing them as she took every gun opening the magazines with every magazine opened Yoshikas rage got stronger and stronger until she finished "get me the lazy son of a bitch who prepared these weapons with ammo" Yoshika yelled frightening the students as the soldiers took off with one of the instructors "Lieutenant why are you so mad just because you lost a mock battle?" Misumi asked "it´s not that its wait a moment ok" Yoshika walked towards the group of soldiers and the instructors that had a man in green uniform walk before them "is this the guy?" Yoshika asked the instructor getting a nod "god now then follow me" the guy followed her with the soldiers to the guns "now you take this one" Yoshika pointed at the gun on the launch unit loaded with live ammo and he complied.

Yoshika walked towards the edge of the forest where no one was "good fire at me I want to show how effective a shield can be" Yoshika pulled up her shield as he started firing at her stopping the bullets in midair he emptied the entire magazine and Yoshika was breathing hard "now everyone come here" Yoshika yelled and everyone gathered around where she stood "now does this" Yoshika grabbed a handful of the dented bullets "look like non lethal training ammo to you?" she asked the man in green uniform that started to sweet like it was the middle of the day in the Sahara desert.

Yoshika dropped the handful of dented bullets to the ground and walked towards the man "now what do we have disregarding orders from an officer, endangering lives of trainees during an exercise and attempted murder on a superior officer tell me your side of the story before I decide" Yoshika had drawn Akai no ha and her ears and tail had appeared as her magic activated "I just brought the guns to the launch units the supply clerk had loaded them with the ammo I had nothing to do with that" the man explained as calmly as he could as Yoshikas eyes changed with her hair to black and her eyes had a red shine to them "thank you" Yoshika deactivated her magic and gave a nod to the soldiers that went with the man to get the supply clerk. Yoshika went back to the truck and waited for the soldiers to return they had already loaded the striker unit that had a few scratches on the paint but nothing serious.

It took a while but the soldiers returned with two MP Officers that asked a few questions and Yoshika showed them the drums off ammo loaded with both non lethal training ammo and live ammo of which they placed every single one in a jeep before thanking Yoshika and driving away. Yoshika returned to the hangar getting an earful from Tōchi about the scratched up striker until she explained what happened getting the rest of the day free in return so she made a few calls the first one to the 501st only learning that the unit was moved from the Netherlands to Helvetia after the neuroi presence had declined drastically, the next call was back home to make sure everything was alright and she made one last call to general Yamashimo to ask if there was any news on orders for her but there was nothing so Yoshika spend the day just relaxing until a courier arrived on a motorcycle with a sealed letter for her she signed with her name that she received it and he left on his bike.

Yoshika opened the letter in her room reading through the order she was to escort Takami and Hikari Karibuchi to their bases before returning to the base of the 502nd as two new mobile hives appeared in the area of St. Petersburg "well let's hope that Tōchis striker likes cold weather" Yoshika said she kept thinking about her friends from the 501st until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it if you have suggestions advice or found something wrong with the story revieq or pm me but keep it civilized**

 **See yaa in the next one**

 **DS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day to everyone enjoy chapter five until next time**

* * *

 **Chapter: 5 Silence in the night**

Yoshika woke up at her usual time she got up a few minutes later before putting on some clothes she took her pistol in its holster clasping it to her belt on her way out she called Hakai no ha that appeared in the scabbard on her back. She walked to her usual training spot in the forest she had noticed that someone started watching her as she was training she didn´t mind it however so she kept going until it was time for breakfast. After breakfast with the Instructors Yoshika went back to the hangar where several trucks had parked and several people started to load equipment on them. Yoshika found Doctor Tōchi Sarate in his office "hello Doctor Tōchi what´s going on here?" she asked as the doctor was talking with someone over the phone "ah Lieutenant we are finished with our work here and we are moving back to our main base to continue research" Tōchi replied "good to know was fun working with you" they shock hands before Tōchi returned to gather his paperwork.

Yoshika had to sign a few papers herself that stated that the Shinden Ryu was her personal striker unit and some of the weapons for it and unless authorized by her no one was allowed to fly it she returned the signed papers and received a package with an inventory about every single piece of equipment that she would be taking with her to her temporary assignment. Yoshika oversaw the loading of that equipment herself the trucks left for the harbor before she went for lunch the training was planned for the evening and the night for the recruits that had the magic ability to become night witches.

Yoshika was surprised to find Takami with one of the witch recruits from the mock battle from yesterday sitting by one of the tables. Takami saw her and waved her over after Yoshika got a few sandwiches from the kitchen "hello Takami" Yoshika greeted as she sat down with them as she had a sandwich in her hands she noticed the other girl looking at her "something wrong?" Yoshika asked.

Takami turned to the younger girl "introduce yourself she is harmless" she encouraged "hello flight lieutenant Miyafuji my name is sergeant Hikari Karibuchi" the younger girl replied "hello you already know who I am good job in yesterdays mock battle by the way and don´t worry I usually don´t do something like that unless one of my friends is in danger" Yoshika replied taking a bite from the sandwich "what are you two talking about?" Takami asked confused getting a sigh from Yoshika "during yesterdays mock battle I pretended to be a rouge witch and fought against twelve recruits from this academy" Yoshika set her sandwich down on her plate showing Takami her bandaged shoulder "but the guys that was responsible for the ammo and guns mixed the training ammo with live ammo" Takami gasped both at the bandage and what Yoshika told her "thankfully only the guns of the recruits were loaded with live ammo mine was only loaded with the training ammo" Yoshika continued eating for a bit as everyone stayed quiet "then how are you still here when you are injured?" Takami yelled.

Yoshika finished her second sandwich before answering "I was able to get the bullet out and heal myself to a point where the wound only needed to be covered also the man responsible is already in custody" Takami stayed quiet taking a sip from her glass the rest of the meal they stayed quiet until they returned their trays to the kitchen "also if you wanted to see me train just come talk to me next time ok?" Yoshika asked with a grin as Hikaris face turned crimson from embarrassment "until we meet again Lieutenant Miyafuji" Takami and Hikari saluted Yoshika did the same and the two sisters left.

Yoshika checked one last time that everything on the list was on its way to the carrier before she went through her room moving a small bag of clothes to a car that waited outside for her she threw her bags into the back and drove to the hangar as there was one thing she needed to get before she could leave she parked the jeep before the hangar turning off the engine and walked in. The guard only nodded at her before stepping aside in the hangar Yoshika found doctor Tōchi near a trailer that was covered by a metal box and locked "Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji" Tōchi called her to attention so she snapped a salute "at ease Lieutenant I only have to give you some more information" Yoshika dropped the salute and relaxed. Tōchi took a black briefcase from a guard after checking the content inside of it "in this briefcase are all the information about the Shinden Ryu that you might need to repair it or perform maintenance on it". Tōchi handed Yoshika the briefcase who took it with a salute that Tōchi returned "with your permission doctor I would like to check the trailer and its content before I depart" Tōchi nodded at her and with the guards behind them approached the trailer.

Tōchi opened the metal box with a key from his pocket and Yoshika opened the door there on the trailer was a launch unit with the Shinden Ryu covered by a grey tarp Yoshika checked the weapons stored in the launch unit before giving a nod to Tōchi and getting out of the trailer. Tōchi locked the trailer again giving the key to Yoshika who put it into the briefcase "well this is goodbye I hope to hear about your exploits in the future Flight Lieutenant" Tōchi offered his hand to Yoshika who took it with a grin on her face "thanks doctor I will be sure to visit if we are ever stationed near each other" Tōchi left with a few of the mechanics and Yoshika returned to the jeep a soldier helped her attach the trailer with the launch unit showing her the way to the exit.

Yoshika thanked the soldier taking off with the jeep towards the harbor she passed through the town of Sasebo after she passed by a house she saw Hikari and Takami walking down the street with a women. Yoshika slowed down near them and Takami noticed her as Yoshika stopped the car "flight Lieutenant Karibuchi" Yoshika gave a quick salute "flight Lieutenant Miyafuji" Takami replied and the sisters both saluted they dropped it with Yoshika "on your way to the harbor?" Yoshika asked as both sisters had bags slung over their shoulders "yes we are how about you?" Takami asked "same direction want me to take you there?" Yoshika answered.

Hikari and Takami placed their luggage into the back of the jeep before getting in themselves with the two women "a friend of yours Takami?" the women asked after sitting down with Hikari in the back and Yoshika started driving again towards the harbor "she is a witch from the 501st during their last big operation she was wounded and returned home until she was fully healed but why are you going to the harbor as well Miyafuji?" Takami wanted to know as Yoshika stopped the jeep near a gate every witch handed their IDS to the guard who returned them soon after "Flight Lieutenant Miyafuji park your vehicle over at hangar three" Yoshika saluted and gave Hikari and Takami their bags "well I will see you when I do" Yoshika drove off towards the hangar mentioned by the guard.

Hikari and Takami were guided to a pier after Yoshika left and onboard a aircraft carrier one of the officers showed them to their quarters he told them that they would be departing in the next hour before leaving them to explore the ship Hikari and Takami walked through the ship for a while in the hangar Takami showed her striker unit to Hikari. True to the Captains words the carrier started to move after the hour was almost up Takami waved with Hikari to the students and Instructors that waved from the pier with their mother. The carrier passed another Carrier that returned to port as the harbor disappeared in the distance they were joined by three cruisers and six destroyers and so their journey began.

For three weeks in their journey nothing happened unless you count the few drills they had as something happening Takami prepared her striker for a test flight while Hikari watched her fly in the sky in the evening Takami went to bed with Hikari as they used to when they were younger "at some point you will understand what your unit is telling you" Takami said before they both closed their eyes going to sleep a few minutes later.

Takami and Hikari were woken up by the alarms blaring in the entire ship as one of the destroyers that scouted ahead spotted several neuroi heading towards the fleet. Takami ran to the hangar right after getting dressed to her striker unit on the elevator that took her up to the flight deck waiting for her ready for takeoff were several fighter aircraft to defend the fleet with her. Takami took her weapon from its storage starting her striker unit the captain gave the order to launch, Takami was airborne with the fighters following her she ordered them to stay away from the neurois until she determined which had a core and pointed out the ones without one. The pilots flew near the fleet out of the firing range of the neuroi while Takami used her magic eye to look for the Neurois with core and those without the neurois over twenty medium sized neurois with a core and about fifty drones without a core.,

Takami informed the pilots and the fleet about her discovery and the planes joined her for the attack on the neuroi who retaliated by firing their beams at them. It was a hectic battle and at first it looked like they had a chance to win as Takami destroyed seven of the medium sized ones and the fighters destroyed several drones taking a few losses until one of the medium sized neuroi managed to destroy the remaining fighters. The fleet started to engage the neuroi after the last plane went down with everything they had from the main battery to rifles fired by the crew from the deck the neuroi backed off and started to circle the fleet with the drones "what is going on?" Takami asked before she had to dodge a green beam fired from the way the fleet was heading.

Takami searched for what had fired the beam and found it in the form of a humanoid neuroi but instead of the usual red markings it had green ones it was hovering above the fleet she flew towards it as fast as she could but as she fired several shots at the neuroi it dodged every single one. Suddenly it was right besides Takami wrenching her gun from her hands holding it in his own "you are strong not as strong as her but for now you will do" the neuroi said dropping Takamis weapon "what do you want neuroi?" Takami yelled but the neuroi didn´t even move "what I want is for you" Takami didn´t see him move until she felt a sharp pain in her left side "to die little witch" "not as long as I´m here Xerox" Takami heard someone yell and Xerox backed away removing the blood-soaked blade from Takamis side he started flying away towards the other neurois as someone hovered before Takami "Miyafuji?" Takami gasped in disbelief "return to the carrier you are wounded" Yoshika replied with steel in her voice leaving no room for argument.

Takami flew back to the carrier but one of the neuroi drones caught her off guard as it attacked from the carrier that she tried to get to she managed to block the beam with her shield but as she landed she could see that Yoshika had her hands full with just the humanoid neuroi and was unable to do anything about the rest of the neuroi that now moved towards the fleet charging their beams Takami knew what she had to do. She retrieved a back up weapon from the launch unit running back to the bow of the ship she closed her eyes for a moment before both her eyes and hair glowed red with perfect accuracy she fired at the neurois with cores taking down all but two that managed to fire at her the beams grazed her on the right side but she ignored the pain firing twice more taking down the last two before she collapsed on the flight deck.

Yoshika had her hands full fighting against Xerox as they crossed blades again he spoke with her for a moment "it would seem that he was right about you Miyafuji" he attacked again and Yoshika blocked managing to get a hit on his right shoulder in return "Xerox I will destroy you for what you have done" Yoshika yelled as her eyes burned with red and black light around the edges the neuroi attacked again pushing Yoshika back "you can certainly try to destroy me but that would require me to be Xerox correct?" he mocked her getting no response he attacked again with several strikes of his blade that Yoshika blocked giving him several cuts all over his body in return as he left to many openings. The neuroi backed off but before Yoshika could attack again to finish him off he lowered his blade confusing Yoshika "you are truly a worthy foe to fight before I leave I will tell you two things. One my name is Xarax and two you might want to get back to your little fleet as they have their hands a bit full right now".

Yoshika wanted to ask what he meant but several red beams fired at her made her deploy her shield and cut the drones to pieces after they stopped firing but as she turned back around she saw that Xarax was nowhere to be found with a frustrated yell Yoshika dispelled Hakai no ha that returned to its Scabbard on her back and took her mg from her back it was a modified version of the mg42 that she used before with a slower fire rate.

Yoshika flew back towards the fleet and found Hikari trying to use her sisters weapon and striker with little to no success to fight the neuroi, she wasted no time and started fighting again by shooting down many of the drones as the neuroi tried to disperse however Yoshika followed them destroying even more but as she approached another group Yoshika felt tired so very tired and before she could do anything she passed out.

Hikari was amazed that another witch helped them out but after she destroyed several of the neuroi the witch started tumbling before she went straight down Hikari used all that she had left to catch her before she crashed into the ocean and getting back to the carrier where they both crashed to the flight deck.

Six witches were flying above the clouds towards the meeting point where they were supposed to meet with a fleet from Fuso but during the flight the fleet reported that they had been attacked by neuroi but were able to destroy them with the help of their witches but after they thought the battle was over a neuroi nest had shown itself deploying several more neuroi that the fleet was unable to defeat as the witches with them had been either injured or had exhausted their magic to a point of barely being conscious. They arrived to a scene of utter chaos only two large type neuroi were attacking but that was enough everyone attacked with everything they got they managed to destroy them both but just as they were making their way to the carrier another neuroi the size of a small battleship attacked from behind catching them off guard "Atarashī Repuzan!" they heard someone yell before a black wave of magic hit the neuroi dead on destroying it with ease.

They landed on the carrier finding several soldiers moving a witch on a stretcher into the ship after they heard that Takami was injured Georgette did her best with her magic managing to seal the wound but there was nothing else she could do meanwhile Roßman Edytha and Waltrud Krupinski were talking with the Captain of the fleet about what happened "thank you for your report but there was no notice of another witch being assigned to the 502nd" Roßman added as she read through the report of the Captain "I can´t tell you about that either just two days before I left the port a courier brought sealed documents from high command to me. The order was simple load three trucks with specialized supplies and another container onboard with an escort and another person that would stay with the 502nd after delivery" the Captain said "where is this escort then?" Krupinski asked.

The captain walked with them to the brig of the ship which confused them but after walking through two more locked doors they stood before a cell with a girl with short brown hair in a white jacket with a swimsuit under it what worried them was that her wrist were cuffed to the floor behind her back in a way that she had to sit on her knees with a bowed head "is this her? Why is she in here? Roßman asked.

The captain sighed with a frown on his face as he showed them to another cell that had the cell door cut to pieces on the floor "after she went against orders given to her the escort with the cargo confined her to solitary but she broke out to defend the fleet however after she returned to the ship she didn´t resist and was taken into custody again however her punishment is up to Squadron leader Gundula Rall at this point in time" a man spoke that had waited for them in the cell that had the door cut to pieces "Krupinski talk with her until I spoke with Gundula understood" Roßman left with the Captain towards the bridge.

Krupinski did as Roßman told her she sat down in a chair in front of the cell watching the girl on the ground "hey my name is Krupinski what is yours?" she asked but got no response "are you a witch like us?" she tried again but again was only meet with silence. Krupinski took a closer look at the girl and noticed not only was she cuffed to the floor but she also was unconscious she called on the guard that gave her the key to the cell and disregarding his warning went in she checked the girl over relieved as she found a pulse Krupinski heard the door open again and Roßman and Gundula walked in again "what did you find out?" Gundula asked as she spotted Krupinski in the cell.

Krupinski kept her hand on the girl to allow her to rest against her "commander I found out only one thing" she replied "what is it?" Roßman as she walked behind Krupinski "that this girl won´t tell us anything unless she wakes up" Krupinski held Yoshika face up showing it to Gundula and Roßman "guard get in here and remove those restraints" Gundula hollered making the guard jump.

The guard complied but only removed the chain locked to the ground and not the wrist bands getting a glare from Gundula making him flinch back "I´m sorry but those where already on her before she was brought here" he explained. Gundula only nodded to Krupinski and Roßman and left with Krupinski carrying the unconscious girl in her arms. Gundula went to the pier where several trucks with supplies waited for her order to return to the base in St. Petersburg "Commander Rall" Georgette called her "what is it?" Gundula kept walking towards a small building where the rest of the witches waited for her orders "I was able to seal Takamis wounds but there is nothing else I can do" Georgette reported.

Gundula went into the building finding five witches from her squadron and another Fuso witch arguing with Kanno Naoe she talked with them after they calmed down and Aleksandra joined them in the end it was Ralls decision if Hikari would stay with them "you already decided didn´t you?" Roßman asked as they left the building. Rall didn´t reply until Krupinski approached them with a soldier that wore a different uniform from the army and navy "you are wing commander Gundula Rall Correct?" he asked "that is me why?" Gundula replied the soldier handed a black briefcase to Gundula before he went back to a convoy of three trucks and a jeep a trailer attached to it with a metal box on it. Gundula opened the briefcase taking the letter addressed to her from it before closing it again.

Wing Commander Gundula Rall this information is to be kept confidential at all costs unless you trust the person with your live. The reason why you weren´t informed about the third witch that was sent with the fleet was because she is forcibly transferred to your squadron as she violated orders from a superior officer during an operation however this is only a temporary assignment until you no longer need her. But be warned she alone is the reason the 501st was able to liberate Gallia and Venezia from the neuroi. During the operation that she didn´t follow orders she also destroyed over three hundred medium neuroi, three neuroi bases and a neuroi hive all on her own she was promoted to flight Lieutenant but as she is yet to receive officer training she will be under the command of Edytha Roßman should she make any problems we included a specialized object in the equipment that we send with her that will be able to keep her from using her magic use it as you see fit, Signed Field Marshal Yamashito.

Gundula went over everything again to make sure she wasn´t imagining things with the letter came two keys for something that Gundula slipped into her pocket before giving the letter to Roßman and Krupinski to read "is this for real commander?" Krupinski asked in disbelief after reading the letter "Wing commander we are ready to move the rest of the supplies and equipment to your base" a soldier called from a truck "Krupinski where is the girl from the brig?" Roßman asked after Rall gave the witches that came with a striker the order to escort the convoy "the same soldier that gave commander Rall the briefcase told me to leave her in the jeep with the trailer" Krupinski replied before taking off. Roßman and Rall went to the jeep after the convoy left the harbor it was still parked on the pier surrounded by several armed guards.

Rall and Roßman had to show a guard their IDs before all the guards left towards the ship Gundula took a look in the jeep and found the girl on the backseat still passed out "we should return to base before we do anything else commander" Roßman advised and left to get her striker. Gundula got into the car leaving the briefcase in the back with the girl they drove towards their base with the trucks following them it was getting dark as they arrived. They found Krupinski shouting orders to several soldiers that were moving supplies Aleksandra helping her and a short time later they were done and the trucks left leaving a mountain of paperwork for Gundula. Krupinski moved the girl from the jeep to the infirmary leaving her alone as Gundula called a meeting "this is Sergeant Hikari Karibuchi she will be joining us instead of Takami who has to return home due to her injuries" everyone introduced themselves to Hikari except for Kanno who refused to allow Hikari to take Takamis place.

Dinner was eaten with small talk until Hikari literally feel asleep after dinner Gundula called Roßman, Krupinski and Aleksandra to her office "Roßman please take a look at this" Gundula handed her the letter from the briefcase "she is the girl resting in the infirmary correct?" Roßman asked "yes she is however she does have a name you know" everyone jumped at the sudden voice until a wall started to shimmer with white silver symbols and a black wolf with red silver eyes and white black ears and tail walked towards them before sitting down on the floor and the symbols on the wall disappeared.

The office was quiet until Gundula sat down with a sigh "what are you it is clear that you can use magic but how I do not know" Krupinski approached the wolf that kept his eyes on them "I won´t tell you anything until you remove the shackles that keep my master from using her magic" the wolf replied before they felt a rush of freezing cold air and the wolf disappeared. The room's temperature returned to normal Gundula stood up with a hand in her pocket searching for something "come with me I think I know what he meant" Gundula left the office with the other three following her.

They arrived at the infirmary rather quick they found Nika and Kanno by the bed with Georgette checking on the girl "commander I don´t know what it is but this witch was forced to go to sleep her magic is still strong but for some reason she can´t wake up" Georgette reported. Gundula thanked her and took the two keys from her pocket she removed the wristbands that looked completely ordinary but as she handed them to Roßman the girl opened her eyes "Eila what are you doing here?" the girl asked while looking at Roßman leaving everyone stunned in silence.

Georgette was the first to find her voice again "hello you are in the base of the 502nd could you tell us what your name is?" she explained calmly getting a nod from the girl but her eyes closed again "I thank you for removing those chains for now she needs to rest if you have questions ask them now" the wolf had appeared on the bed making everyone back off that didn´t see him before "for now know that I´m simply a familiar and that I can only appear before you like this due to her magic power" Kuro explained.

Everyone in the room relaxed after hearing his explanation "now could you tell us her name?" Roßman asked pointing at Yoshika getting a chuckle from him "it seems there are still those that ignore those that brought them the means to fight" Kuro replied rather calm voice "tell me does the name Ichiro Miyafuji ring a bell?" Kuro asked "of course Ichiro Miyafuji is the one who invented the striker unit for the witches however I don´t see why you are bringing this up now?" Gundula replied getting a snort from Kuro "then I won´t say anything else until Hikari Karibuchi speaks with me until then" Kuro laid down closing his eyes with his head on Yoshikas belly.

The room stayed quiet for a minute "get some rest we will figure out the rest in the morning" Gundula told them and everyone left to their rooms except for Roßman who went back to Gundulas office with her they went through every newspaper report that had information about Ichiro Miyafuji but there was nothing new they learned from this so with unanswered questions in their heads they went to sleep.

Yoshika was training again with Kuro in their shared plane "Kuro I need to get better at using the Hakai no ha to avoid this from happening during battle" Yoshika attacked Kuro again in his version of herself with the black hair "I understand Yoshika I will help you as far as I can but there will be a point of time in the future that I will only be able to give you advice" Kuro smiled as they continued until the sun started to rise again.

Georgette and Hikari wanted to check with Rall on the girl in the infirmary after breakfast but Krupinski was running towards them "what wrong Krupinski?" Rall asked "it's the girl she disappeared from the infirmary" Krupinski replied everyone started looking around the base for the missing girl until Hikari found someone near the runway "hello" Hikari called as it was still foggy from the cool morning air. The person stopped moving before walking towards Hikari "Hikari what are you doing here?" the person asked, Hikaris eyes went wide as she knew that voice Gundula and the others from the 502nd stepped up behind her but stopped as the black wolf blocked their way "call me Yoshika you know I´m not one for titles Kuro stop it would you" they heard the girl yell and the wolf disappeared with a grin "sorry about my familiar he is a bit of a mischief doer" the girl walked with Hikari towards the gathered witches "hello flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji reporting for duty as ordered" the girl gave a salute towards the group before dropping it after Gundula gave one back "Lieutenant may I ask you why you are out here instead of resting in the infirmary?" Georgette asked.

Everyone walked back towards the hangar "I will answer that in a bit but I have a question why is Hikari here instead of Takami?" Yoshika asked and several of the witches looked down "she was send back to Fuso to recover from her injuries she also used a rare magic ability during the battle that took a huge amount of her magic and her sister wished to stay in her stead" Roßman explained as they arrived at the hangar "ok now the reason I´m no longer resting is because the only reason I was resting in the first place was that one of the soldiers escorting me and the supplies placed those wristbands on me. They somehow made it impossible for me to use my magic and forced me to sleep by using up my magic until I feel asleep" Yoshika explained.

Gundula went with Yoshika and Roßman to the office as the rest had either training or something else to do "now Lieutenant you know why you are here but I would like to know what the orders were you went against?" Rall asked after sitting down behind her desk "the orders I went against were to stay at base while everyone else was fighting but after I tried to contact them several times from the radio room with no reply from them I knew something was wrong I flew to their last known location as fast as I could and helped them defeat the neuroi" Yoshika told them the edited story that went on the official report "you defended your squadron and as punishment you were sent here with a promotion?" Roßman asked suspicious "I see you already know the truth" Yoshika spotted the black briefcase on Gundulas desk "yes but I only read the one letter addressed to me as some of this stuff seems to be highly classified" Gundula replied.

Yoshika sat down on a chair with a sigh "and now you are curious if it´s true or not?" Yoshika asked with closed eyes "yes everyone who read the letter is curious about how you did it if you could repeat that here we might be able to turn this situation on the front around" Roßman admitted. Yoshika got up and went towards the door but stopped before the door "I won´t be able to show or tell you how I did it as my memory of those moments is in pieces as I got wounded during the battle but I will help you as best as I can" Yoshika grabbed the doorknob opening the door quickly "for now I think you have something else to do" Yoshika grinned at the four witches before the door and left "now then Krupinski, Kanno, Nika and Hikari what is it I can help you with?" Roßman asked in the sweetest voice imaginable but her face betrayed her voice as her brow was twitching in anger.

Yoshika explored the base for a bit until she found herself in the hangar again with another witch with light blonde hair with blue eyes working on a striker unit on a table "hello there Aleksandra are you interested in strikers?" "Hello Miyafuji what are you doing here?" Aleksandra asked as she stopped her work on the striker "just wanted to check on my own striker and maybe take a test flight to make sure everything is alright" Yoshika replied as she walked over to the trailer with the metal box on it "actually Hikari is about to return from a short flight you better wait until then" Aleksandra replied.

Yoshika unlocked the trailer before moving the launch unit from the trailer to the floor besides the others she went back into the trailer taking several magazines and a weapon which she stored in the launch unit after taking off the tarp. Yoshika waited sitting on her launch unit until Hikari returned to the hangar breathing hard Roßman and Gundula were in the hangar with Roßman keeping her eyes on a measuring device.

Hikari returned her striker to a launch unit speaking with Roßman about why she wasn´t able to use the striker to its fullest potential after getting out "the magic consumption is too great for you right now maybe with training you could get stronger" Roßman explained to Hikari. Yoshika walked over to them but kept quiet until they were done with their conversation "commander I was able to repair Nipas striker unit I will do a test flight if that's alright" Aleksandra reported "may I join you?" Yoshika asked getting the attention of the wing commander "tell me why and I might agree" Gundula replied.

Yoshika walked back to the launch unit with her striker and disabled the locking mechanism keeping it stored the two arms extended showing them the striker unit "that's the striker you used during your time at the academy or not?" Hikari joined the others that looked over Yoshikas striker "yes this is the Shinden Ryu" Yoshika placed her hand on it with a smile "I heard about the Shinden striker. Why is this one called Ryu?" Roßman asked interested as it seemed to be some special model.

Yoshika jumped into her striker activating her magic her ears and tail appeared and the striker started hissing before everyone aside from Yoshika covered their ears from the howling noise of the striker unit until it returned to a high pitched whistle. Yoshika smiled at Aleksandra who was already in the air testing the repaired striker "until now I only flew in warm weather conditions so now I want to test it again after all this is a prototype" Yoshika explained.

Gundula gave her the go ahead Yoshika strapped a measuring device to her arm before she started accelerating down the runway leaving a cloud of snow and dust behind her until she was airborne. Yoshika tested everything about the striker from its speed to maneuverability to how it performed in the cold weather she saw Aleksandra land and watch her with the rest from the 502nd from the runway (let's see). Yoshika thought before gaining altitude quickly she watched the clear sky above the clouds in awe before she started diving back down "Yoshika there is something else I have to tell you after you landed" Yoshika heard Kuro say as she started to gain speed fast.

Gundula watched the other new witch perform maneuvers in the air until she flew past them at high speed "Roßman how fast is she going?" she asked as Roßman had linked her measuring device to Yoshikas striker "she is going about nine hundred KPH sir" Roßman answered getting stares of disbelieve from everyone until she showed them the device the speed dropped to almost zero until it started moving higher and higher until it stopped moving near the one thousand kilometer mark "she is fast but how long can she fly with that speed?" Roßman wondered.

"Ano" everyone turned to Hikari "I don´t know the exact details but one day she took off from the academy and returned in the evening hours and she was barely breathing hard" Hikari got another round of confused stares "whatever the case we" Roßman was interrupted by the alarm.

The usual group ran to their striker leaving Gundula in the hangar while even Hikari took off they flew towards the location of the neuroi that the radar reported but found nothing "this is Pokryshkin we are at the location but there is nothing here" she reported until suddenly a giant black magic shield with white symbols blocked a neuroi beam that was fired from the clouds at the group "what?" Kano yelled "the enemy is hiding in the clouds if you want I can help you but afterwards I have to retreat" they heard Yoshika over their transponder.

"Flight Lieutenant Miyafuji if you can expose the enemy do it" Roßman ordered as she dodged another beam fired by the neuroi "I won´t let you down" Yoshika replied as she flew above the group of the 502nd that had to keep dodging or block the beams from the neuroi "Hakai no ha come to my hand" Yoshika whispered but everyone from the 502nd with a transponder heard her say it "Shinku no bakuhatsu!" Yoshika yelled swinging her blade towards the clouds that the neuroi used as cover.

Roßman watched as a small ball of red energy flew into the clouds before there was a sudden rush of warm air towards them and everyone tumbled a bit until they were able to stabilize themselves "what was that?" Krupinski asked as the clouds in the sky had been vaporized without its cover the witches from the 502nd were able to attack it without problems after Kano exposed the core saving Hikari in the process. Krupinski took a well aimed burst at it destroying the core and the neuroi as it dissolved into white shards Hikari tried to thank Kano but she only said that she didn´t want the striker to be destroyed "flight Lieutenant Miyafuji thank you for your help" Aleksandra said but only heard panting from Yoshika "everything alright Miyafuji?" she asked worried. There was a gasp for air before Yoshika replied "sorry squadron leader Pokryshkin I just returned to base and am a bit tired as I have to train that technique a bit more" Aleksandra sighed ordering everyone to return to base.

Shimohara Sadako was cooking dinner in the evening but accidently cut her hand she put the knife down before walking to the infirmary on her way Yoshika passed her and grabbed her shoulder "you are injured" Yoshika stated "it's just a scratch I´m going to get a bandage in the infirmary" Sadako tried to walk away again but Yoshika took her injured hand. Yoshikas ears and tail appeared and she started to heal the cut on Sadakos hand with a soft blue glow around Sadakos hand started healing right before her eyes "so this is the magic power of a Miyafuji" Sadako whispered amazed but what also caught her attention was that Yoshika had a magic antenna array besides her ears.

Yoshika finished healing Sadako and walked with her to the kitchen and helped her cook dinner "you already saw it?" Yoshika asked as she was stirring the soup Sadako just nodded. Yoshika took a look into the other room before turning to Sadako "listen I have to tell wing commander Rall about it during dinner so please keep quiet until then ok?" Yoshika begged getting a smile from Sadako "under one condition" Sadako said as Yoshika started to move towards the pots with food "sure thing what is it?" Yoshika asked sampling the soup "I want to pet you when you have your familiars' ears and tail out" Sadako admitted embarrassed.

Yoshika placed the spoon on the counter before turning around and starring at Sadako "it's just I love cute things and with your ears you look like a little puppy to me" Yoshika nodded with a sigh and closed eyes "fine but please don´t do it before the others?" Yoshika begged "no promise there" Sadako replied.

The conversation was stopped as everyone else arrived for dinner Yoshika and Sadako moved everything to the table before sitting down themselves dinner was eaten with small talk between a few of them. Gundula waited for everyone to finish before nodding to Roßman who stood up getting the attention from everyone "everyone Yoshika has to tell you something" Roßman looked at Yoshika as did everyone else.

Yoshika stood up and walked to the head of the table "everyone during the last battle I found something out about me" Yoshika admitted "before that what is the Hakai no ha?" Krupinski cut her off. Yoshikas face became pale as Krupinski interrupted her with that "you heard that?" Yoshika asked getting nods from everyone with a sigh Yoshika drew the Katana from her back with a sigh "Hakai no ha is the name of my blade that was given to me by my grandmother" Yoshika explained as everyone looked at the black white blade with a red hilt and silver guard "ok what is it you found about yourself then?" Gundula asked.

Yoshika returned her blade to his scabbard on her back and activated her magic what surprised everyone was not only did her eras and tail appear but on both sides of her head a magic antenna array shone with green light "after the last battle I found this" Yoshika pointed to the antenna array "as I was training" "then does it mean you lost your healing magic?" Hikari asked worried getting a smile from Yoshika "no in fact I both my healing magic and the magic Antenna array are now part of my magic power" Yoshika replied. Sadako had sneaked behind Yoshika now she was hugging her with one arm while petting her head and ears with the other "no Sadako pleash don" Yoshika tried to say but closed her eyes and relaxed as Sadako continued petting her everyone was used to Sadakos antics at this point but they wondered why Yoshika didn´t do anything.

Sadako kept petting Yoshika for a few minutes before stopping and releasing her from her hug. Sadako sat down on her chair again watching Yoshika slump against the wall her face in her hands "Sadako I think you overdid it as usual" Gundula spoke while watching Yoshika "even with us we never reacted like Miyafuji did right?" Nika asked getting a few agreements Yoshika got back up from the floor and ran out of the room with her face as red as a tomato.

Sadako had to clean up the kitchen alone while Nika, Kano and Hikari looked for Yoshika the found her in her room hiding under the blanket "Miyafuji are you ok?" Nika asked getting a groan from under the blanket "some of us had Sadako cuddle with us like she did with you because she really likes cute things" Nika continued and Yoshika threw the blanket to the side and sitting up on the bed "I know but the difference between you and me is that my bond with my familiar is so strong that I got some of his habits when I use my magic" Yoshika explained embarrassed.

"So that's why you spaced out when Sadako was petting you?" Hikari asked "yes" Yoshika replied they stayed with Yoshika a bit more just talking about random stuff until there was a knock at the door "come in" Yoshika called and Roßman walked into the room "Lieutenant Miyafuji Commander Rall wants to speak with you in her office" Roßman spoke.

Yoshika walked with her to the office where not only Gundula but also Pokryshkin were waiting for her "Lieutenant Miyafuji reporting as ordered" Yoshika snapped into a salute "at ease" Gundula replied and Yoshika dropped the salute keeping both hands behind her back "now the reason I called you here is because you already noticed that we don´t have a night patrol" Gundula started and Yoshika nodded "good do you have any experience with flying night patrols?" Roßman asked while sorting a few papers on the desk "yes sir I performed night patrols with Lieutenants Litvyak and Juutilainen during our time in Gallia and Romanga" Yoshika replied without hesitation. Rall and Roßman exchanged a glance "good you have the day free tomorrow you will be tested in the evening hours if you are able to perform the duty of a night witch for us dismissed" Gundula ended the conversation and Yoshika went back to her room.

Surprisingly Yoshika found Hikari on her way to her room "hey Hikari what´s wrong?" Yoshika asked as she noticed Hikaris expression "it´s just I want to become stronger to not be a burden to everyone" Hikari admitted as Yoshika sat down besides her "you want to know something funny?" Yoshika asked with a smile as she got up with Hikari "during my time in Romanga I had problems to fly with a striker all of a sudden" Hikari gasped but stayed quiet as she could see that it was a very personal matter "I was banned from flying into combat and unless I was cocking or doing the cleaning I felt utterly useless. Then there was an accident on the Yamamoto together with my friend I flew to the fleet saving the lives of the injured" Yoshika looked into the night sky "somehow a neuroi found the fleet my Striker wouldn´t even start anymore and my friend had to defend us on her own" Hikari noticed the rage on Yoshikas face mixed with sadness "we were extremely lucky that the Yamamoto transported a new striker prototype with it I saved my friend destroying the neuroi" Yoshika turned to Hikari keeping her eyes on Hikaris "no matter what everyone else tell you never give up" Yoshika said before walking back to her room.

Hikari thought about Yoshikas words for a bit before she went back to her own room falling asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Roßman stepped out of a storage room from where she heard most of what Yoshika told Hikari "let us hope that Hikari uses the potential that you see in her Miyafuji" she spoke to the sky outside before going to bed herself.

* * *

 **Well thats chapter 5 hope you liked it**

 **If you have advice for me I appreciate it as I´m still new to writing stories suggestions for any of my stories if you have them is liked as well if you found problems with the story review or pm me**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 for everyone enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: those that prowl in the night

Hikari was doing her usual morning run until Nipa and Kano passed her together after their run they stopped near the hangar. Kano still didn´t accept her but before another fight could erupt Nipa saw something near the water in the fog "hey you guys do you see that over there?" Nipa asked getting their attention. They saw a silhouette of someone or something move in the fog it wasn´t running it looked more like someone swinging something around "let´s get a closer look" Hikari said before walking closer with Nipa and Kano following her.

As they got closer they heard someone yell "Hikō washi" over and over until the person stopped moving altogether and walked away towards the water the three exchanged a glance before following as the sun moved higher into the sky the fog started to clear just before the person walked into the water they stopped again holding something above their head "I will never let you win Xerox" they heard the person say before she swung the now visible blade downwards while shouting "Atarashī Repuzan" creating a black magic wave with silver lines following it that cut through the water before dissipating into thin air the person fell to her knees after that.

Hikari and the others ran towards the person on the ground the fog now almost gone they found Yoshika using her blade as a support to get back up from the ground "Lieutenant Miyafuji are you alright?" Nipa asked but got only slow breathing in return "good morning everyone you doing some training as well?" Yoshika asked after getting her breathing under control.

Nipa and the others nodded getting a small smile from Yoshika before she turned around watching the sea that became slowly visible in the distance "good to know if you will excuse me" Yoshika returned her blade to its scabbard on her back before walking towards the base.

The three waited until Yoshika disappeared from their view before walking back as well "hey Hikari do you know what those things Miyafuji yelled where or who Xerox is?" Nipa asked "no I don´t. Even in the time she stayed at the academy she never used those or talked about this Xerox person I sometimes saw her train in the forest with that blade though but nothing like this do you have any idea Kano?" Hikari replied and looked up she saw Roßman watch them from a window from above "to be honest I don´t but I have a hunch on one thing nothing more" Kano replied as they entered the base and went for breakfast.

Just before they entered the room Georgette ran up on them "did you hear?" she asked as she walked with them into the room "what?" Kano replied as she sat down with the others at the table the only other person in the room was Sadako cooking in the kitchen "Lieutenant Miyafuji might be deployed as our own night witch" Georgette told them getting a few glances from everyone as Sadako placed the food on the table "if that's the case maybe I can give her some advice. I flew a few night patrols during my time in Libau" Sadako mussed.

A few minutes later everyone from the 502nd was present and started eating until Roßman asked "where is Miyafuji?" stopping everyone "we saw her this morning training near the base with her blade but after she was done she walked back towards the base" Nipa replied. Gundula crossed her arms "that's good to know. I wanted to speak with her about something before breakfast but she wasn't in her room" everyone continued eating but Gundula left a bit earlier.

Roßman snatched Hikari for training again after the usual test with a striker in the air she was testing Hikaris accuracy on the range with her striker again when Gundula joined her "did you find her?" Roßman asked while watching Hikari fire at a target on the firing range "yes she was passed out in the hangar in the jeep" Rall replied "it might be good that she is sleeping right now" Roßman watched as Hikari managed to hit two of the five moving targets on the range therefore failing the test "that may be so did you contact the 502nd night division to test her?" Rall asked while Hikari returned the gun and striker to the hangar "yes they told me to give her a patrol route for tonight" Roßman replied as they walked back to the hangar "how will that help us test her though?" Rall asked as they passed the infirmary "they will act as neuroi contacts for her if she manages to find them with her magic antenna and contact us about them she passes and we will have her as a night witch if she fails to detect them she will receive training for it" Roßman answered.

Rall left towards her office while Roßman went to the hangar giving Hikari a test by throwing her hat on top of the tall column in front of the base telling her to climb it to retrieve it before she goes back inside leaving Hikari to try and climb to the top for the rest of the day Hikari tried again and again failing every time but never giving up.

It was soon enough time for dinner everyone was eating until Yoshika walked into the room walking straight to Hikari grabbing her cold hands for a few seconds before she activated her magic for a moment healing them and sat down after that. Hikari thanked her but Yoshika cut her off "everyone this might sound strange but please call me Yoshika my surname holds a lot of memories for me that I don´t want to remember" everyone was a bit confused but most of them accepted it.

After Dinner Rall called Yoshika to her office giving her a patrol route "commander Rall may I ask a question?" Gundula exchanged a glance with Roßman "what is it Yoshika?" she asked after Roßman nodded to her "should I contact the base if I detect a neuroi or should I engage it on my own?" Yoshika asked getting a raised eyebrow from Rall "you will contact the base and wait for further orders" Roßman explained Yoshika thanked them leaving with a salute "well let´s see how long she will take. How many of the witches will play as decoys?" Rall asked after the door closed behind Yoshika "we have four witches that have volunteered as decoys and two on normal patrol duty" Roßman replied.

Yoshika went to her room grabbing her scabbard and pistol before walking to the hangar "Yoshika what are you doing here?" Kano asked from her launch unit "I have night patrol for tonight but I know it's a test" Yoshika replied "huh ok then" Kano went back to cleaning her weapon so Yoshika went to her own striker unlocking the storage and it was ready for her.

Yoshika jumped into her striker grabbing the mg42 after activating her magic it started "this is Yoshika Miyafuji ready for night patrol" she called the base over her transponder to make sure they heard her "this is 502nd base we hear you good flight" she heard the reply. Yoshika took the ammo bag with two extra magazines and took off raising a huge cloud of dust behind her with Rall, Roßman, Krupinski and Pokryshkin watching her from a window of the base.

Yoshika climbed above the clouds while checking around her with her antenna array she was flying at a speed of about seven hundred km at an altitude of twelve kilometers it was over three hours into her patrol that Yoshika detected something in the clouds hiding under her. Yoshika tried to contact the base but a yellow beam forced her to pull up her shield just before it hit her.

The beam was powerful but Yoshika knew where it was "this is Yoshika Miyafuji I encountered a neuroi firing yellow beams with more power than a usual one might be a humanoid neuroi over" Yoshika said with her transponder active getting only interference in return. Yoshika didn´t know what it meant but she knew where the enemy was without orders she attacked the neuroi tried to hide itself in the clouds but with her magic antenna Yoshika knew where to fire only three minutes after she engaged the target she managed to hit the core destroying the neuroi "Lieutenant do you read me?" Yoshika heard someone ask over the transponder "yes this is Lieutenant Miyafuji I read you" Yoshika replied getting a sigh from them before an answer "thank god we were unable to contact you for some time and we had a report of a spotted neuroi in your area" "I encountered that neuroi and tried to contact the base but only got interference so I engaged and destroyed it".

Yoshika was ordered to return to her patrol which she did by climbing back to ten kilometers altitude and slowing down a bit even with the slower speed Yoshika was as fast as with her Shinden and the Shinden Ryu moved the wings on the striker outwards to keep it under control at low speeds. Yoshika detected the four witches that played as neurois in the next two hours reporting every contact to base the first witch she almost shot but she kept her hand from pulling the trigger after she saw the witch and got the order not to engage. Yoshika returned in the early morning when it was still dark outside she landed without problems storing her striker and weapons but forgot to lock the launch unit she went to bed right after giving her report to Gundula "well she passed our little test didn´t she" Rall mussed after Yoshika left the room "yes she did even with that neuroi attacking her she destroyed it and found every decoy witch and followed orders given to her" Roßman replied writing a short report about the night patrol test.

Yoshika joined the rest for breakfast and Roßman made the announcement that Yoshika was now the night witch of the 502nd everyone congratulated her and she thanked everyone before going back to sleep. For the entire day Hikari tried again and again to get the cap from the top of the column falling every time to the ground. Gundula worked on a patrol schedule for night patrols with the 502nd night division who wanted to meet Yoshika after dinner Gundula told Yoshika that she had to stay a few days with the 502nd night division before returning to them. For five days Yoshika stayed with the 502d night division flying patrols with them and each day Hikari managed to climb higher up on the column on the third day she passed out and Kano had to save her from falling on the same day Nipa invited her to the sauna and she could relax in the evening after dinner.

Yoshika returned on the night to the seventh day after doing a night patrol for another witch who needed some rest she ate breakfast with everyone before going to sleep for a bit Hikari continued with her test of climbing the column. As time went by it was after lunch that Hikari tried again she almost made it to the top but stopped as the alarm started blaring it had started raining but with her remaining strength Hikari managed to get to the top of the column.

Roßman allowed her to fly with the rest of them to engage the neuroi it took them over two hours of flying but Sadako managed to see it before everyone else but she stopped everyone from attacking "what is it Sadako?" Sasha asked "that neuroi it looks different" "what is different?" Gundula asked from the base "it has green markings instead of red ones" Sasha replied.

It was silent until a sleepy voice cut in "are you sure it has green Markings instead of red Sadako?" Yoshika asked "yes I can see it clear as day instead of the usual red markings this one has green ones" Sadako replied getting a groan from Yoshika "attack with extreme caution it might be an elite sent by Xerox if you are unable to destroy it retreat and I will take care of it" Yoshika advised "Lieutenant we will speak about this later for now Sasha attack and report immediately if something else happens" Gundula ordered.

Everyone flew towards the neuroi firing at it but somehow it dodged several of their bullets and rockets taking little to no damage before firing back with his beams. The beams they couldn´t dodge got blocked by their magic shields that barely held under the extreme power of them "Sasha what is the situation?" Gundula asked fifteen minutes after they started the attack "it's no use the neuroi either dodges our bullets that have little effect and fires beams that we are barely able to block" Roßman reported "I already sent Yoshika out to assist you until she arrives try and keep it away from the railways" Gundula ordered.

Yoshika was flying at over nine hundred kilometers per hour near the treetops she knew exactly where everyone was fighting the neuroi "I will never let you win Xerox" Yoshika said before increasing her speed until she felt the same resistance as she felt before "this is Sasha the neuroi is following us for now but we" the scream made Yoshikas blood freeze. She closed her eyes removing the transponder from her ear to silence everyone before her eyes snapped back open now glowing a dark red with a black iris the dragon mark on her right arm ripped apart the shirt leaving it exposed and glowing.

Yoshika felt something on her back but she didn´t care about that right now with a mighty push she forced her way through the resistance until she heard a loud bang behind her and her speed increased even further only a few minutes later she saw everyone defending against the neuroi. Yoshika drew Hakai no ha from her back channeling her magic into it.

Edytha Roßman was out of options Sasha had been hit by a neuroi beam that knocked her out with a head injury even worse they were unable to contact Yoshika for some reason the neuroi sensed that they were defeated but instead of finishing them off it turned around and flew away "what?" Roßman asked confused until she heard a bang louder than any artillery she ever heard. A few seconds later something very fast flew by getting a gasp from Sadako "what is it Sadako?" Roßman asked as Georgette started healing Sasha on the ground "that was Miyafuji" Sadako replied a few seconds after shaking her head.

Yoshika flew by the rest of the 502nd after she saw that Georgette was already healing Sasha she chased the neuroi in her hurry to save everyone she forgot her mg in the hangar but her blade would be enough for this one "Hikō washi" Yoshika yelled swinging the blade after the neuroi. At first it seemed that nothing happened after Yoshika returned her blade to its scabbard then the neuroi slowed down to a stop and started falling apart into white flakes with a screech before it violently exploded some scratched Yoshika striker but nothing more.

Yoshika turned around heading back to the rest of the 502nd she saw Georgette and the others crowded around Sasha on the ground so she landed nearby before jumping out of her striker a few turned their heads towards her but she approached Georgette "how is she?" Yoshika asked "she is out of danger but I´m almost out of magic so I can´t heal her completely" Georgette answered sadly. Yoshika placed her left hand in a fist over her heart before she placed her right arm on Georgettes shoulder with a gasp her healing magic became powerful enough that Sasha opened her eyes a few seconds after Georgette deactivated her magic.

Yoshika had removed her hand from Georgettes shoulder and waited near her striker under a tree on the ground "thank you for saving us" Roßman spoke up as she walked towards Yoshika getting a weak nod from her in return "no problem but could you carry me back to base I´m really exhausted" Yoshika said before her eyes closed and she started falling forward Krupinski managed to catch her before she hit the ground "return to base Georgette take Yoshikas striker Sasha can you fly on your own?" Sasha nodded but as Georgette tried to pick up Yoshika striker she moved her hands away "I think we have to wait a bit with the striker" Georgette pointed to the ground where the striker stood.

Near the striker unit the snow had completely melted showing the ground underneath it they had to wait for another twenty minutes before Sasha and Georgette took one striker leg each as they were way too heavy for Georgette to carry on her own.

Gundula was already waiting for them Yoshika was moved into her room to rest and everyone meet up in the hangar again "from what you have told me the neuroi stopped attacking you and started to run just before you heard a bang louder than any artillery or explosion and Lieutenant Miyafuji flew by at high speed destroying the neuroi and helped heal Sasha before passing out correct?" Rall asked while scratching her head "I only saw her for a brief moment before she passed us her speed was higher than anything I have ever seen" Sadako admitted "I think that's because of her striker Yoshika can fly at supersonic speeds" Sasha got everyone's attention as she was looking at Yoshikas striker "every time she prepares for night patrol she has to unlock her launch unit before her striker moves into launch position" Gundula spoke "the speed she showed us today might be why it is called the Shinden RYU" Hikari added "RYU means dragon in Fusō" Sadako added. All of them took a very close look at Yoshikas striker unit several scratches on the paint with a strange wing design and no place for the magic propeller on either of them. Roßman wrote the report with Sasha before it was time for dinner everyone started eating until the door opened again and a very tired Yoshika walked into the room. She smiled before sitting down on a chair dinner continued quietly until Sadako and Georgette started to clean up "Lieutenant you have a few things to tell us or not?" Roßman asked getting a nod from Yoshika. With a sigh Yoshika told them who Xerox was and how she was able to fly as fast as she did and how she destroyed the neuroi. It was silent or a few minutes until Gundula spoke up "Lieutenant Miyafuji for withholding information about the enemy from a superior officer and disobeying several orders from the same superior you are sentenced to two weeks in solitary in your room unless ordered otherwise beginning now".

Roßman returned to the room as she had retrieved something from the office she secured the two wristbands on Yoshika who didn´t resist before moving her to her room and locking her inside "is this really the right thing to do?" Sasha asked with Krupinski behind her getting a sigh from Gundula "I ordered her to explain who Xerox was to me in her room but instead she ran to the hangar I ordered her not to launch but she did I only told you I send her because I didn´t want to make you worry" Gundula explained "this isn´t the first time she disobeyed orders even though she did the right thing in the situation" Roßman admitted everyone went to their own rooms to sleep with mixed emotions and thoughts Gundula called the 502nd night division about the change in schedule before going to sleep herself.

Yoshika was sleeping as well but she was speaking with Kuro in their shared realm "you can´t really blame them for what they had to do Yoshika" Kuro placed his head on her shoulder getting a sigh from Yoshika "I know Kuro but it's just that if I explained everything to commander Rall everyone would have would have been" Yoshika closed her eyes after wiping a tear away Kuro stayed by her side until she fell asleep while leaning against his side "Yoshika you have exceeded my expectations this far" Kuro spoke in a soft voice while remembering the few happy times he had in the past before closing his eyes as well.

The next day went by as usual everyone ate breakfast and Roßman trained with Hikari right after. Sadako brought something to eat to Yoshikas room after getting the key from commander Rall she left the tray on the small table in the room as Yoshika was still asleep what shocked Sadako was the giant black wolf that waited in the room and kept his eyes on her at all times until she locked the door behind her.

She ran to Gundulas office and ran inside without knocking "commander there is a black wolf in Yoshikas room" Sadako yelled getting the attention of Sasha and Rall. Sasha went with Gundula to Yoshikas room but as Gundula tried to walk in a deep growling stopped her in place just as Sadako said there was a black wolf in the room and it was barring his teeth at Gundula while growling. It stood on all fours between them and Yoshika as if he was protecting her from them it stopped growling after Gundula took a step back but it was still showing his teeth Sasha took the now empty tray from the desk but the wolf didn´t pay her any mind instead he was still barring his fangs at Gundula and Roßman who joined them as she wanted to know what was going on.

"Kuro" Hikari asked and the wolf looked at her after closing his mouth Hikari walked into the room towards Yoshika and Kuro stepped to the side but kept his eyes on Gundula and Roßman with barred fangs as Roßman tried to walk towards Yoshika he growled and lowered himself close to the ground as if preparing to attack that stopped Roßman dead in her tracks as she got a good look into his eyes they were not just silver but shone with a deep crimson red "Hikari do you know this wolf?" Roßman asked a bit scarred as the wolf was still ready to pounce on her. Hikari nodded "yes his name is Kuro and he is Yoshikas familiar" Hikari explained "then what is he doing here?" Gundula asked getting a snort from the wolf before he sat down by Yoshikas side "you ask why a guardian is doing its job when the soul partner is unable to defend herself?" Kuro spoke with his furry barely controlled "what are you" Roßman started to ask but a gust off ice cold air threw her and Gundula out of the room and Hikari and Sasha checked on them.

Kuro was walking towards them with his eyes glowing a deep crimson red and his fangs barred "I told you once before when we first meet do not try my patience any longer leave you curs" Kuros voice had become more of a howling than anything else before anyone could say anything the door slammed closed and started to shine with red, black, silver and white magic symbols before locking loudly and the key falling to the floor. Krupinski, Kano, Nipa, Georgette and Sadako ran towards them as they had heard Kuros howling in the entire base "commander?" Krupinski asked ash she looked at the door.

Roßman stood up with a sigh picking up the key from the floor but screamed for a second before dropping it again "sensei?" Hikari asked worried "I´m ok but it would seem that Kuro only wants a few of us to be able to get into Yoshikas room and me and Gundula are definitely not wanted anywhere near her" Roßman answered in the end only Hikari, Georgette, Sadako, Kano, Nipa and Sasha were able to pick up the key without feeling pain lunch and dinner were eaten in silence.

Sadako and Georgette brought lunch and dinner to Yoshikas room and Kuro paid them no mind just watching Yoshika sleep while lying beside her. Sadako was even able to speak with him for few minutes but after she asked why he was so angry at commander Rall and Roßman she found herself before the room with the door closing behind her. Everyone took up a routine in doing something if there wasn´t a patrol for them that meant training for Hikari with Roßman for Sasha repairing strikers for Gundula writing reports and doing paperwork Krupinski was doing good knows what with too much free time Nipa was training a bit with Kano and Georgette and Sadako cleaned up in Georgettes case or Sadako was cooking and checking food supplies that arrived.

Like that twelve days went by with Yoshika not waking up but the food was eaten every time each day that went by Kuro would become angrier and angrier one time Sasha was checking Yoshikas striker until someone pushed her aside and locked the striker in the launch unit after she got up she saw Kuro walk back towards Yoshikas room another time Krupinski was telling horror stories to Hikari, Kano and Nipa. Roßman wanted to punish her for spreading lies but before she could do anything Kuro threw her and Krupinski out of the window into the ice cold lake that hadn´t frozen yet Gundula also had several encounters with red eyes glaring at her from dark corners that frightened her. The only ones that had no such encounters were Nipa, Kano, Hikari, Georgette and Sadako who brought food to Yoshikas room and tried to speak with Kuro only getting short replies.

It was the last day of Yoshikas solitary and Gundula decided that it was enough so after breakfast she walked with Roßman and Georgette to Yoshikas room but after Georgette opened the door and they walked into the pitch black room the door closed behind them. Gundula gasped as she saw the same red eyes glaring at her in the dark until the overhead light turned on revealing Kuro glaring at them "I hope you are happy with what you have done" Kuro growled at Gundula "Lieutenant Miyafujis punishment is over she can walk the base around the base as" Roßman started but stopped talking as Kuro started laughing with furry behind the words he spoke next "good to know just so sad that you might as well use a brick instead of her as that would be more usefully right now to fight the neuroi" Kuro spoke as he walked towards Gundula pushing her towards the bed "take a look for yourself and before you ask yes you did this".

Kuro spoke with hatred in every single word before disappearing in white silver mist Gundula took a look at Yoshika but found nothing out of the ordinary until Georgette touched her. Georgettes eyes widened as she felt barely any magic power from Yoshika "Commander I can barely feel her magic it´s almost as if something sealed them or was draining them from her body" Gundula looked with horror at Roßman who took out two keys from her pocket and unlocked the wristbands.

After she removed them she let them fall to the ground before collapsing as she saw the marks they left on Yoshikas wrists "I see you remember to sad it was just a bit to late you know" Kuro reappeared by Yoshikas side with a sad face and Gundula closed her eyes "her magic will take a long time to recover from this and her body will take even longer to heal" Kuro spoke with an emotionless voice while looking at Yoshikas wrists.

Gundula took a deep breath before opening her eyes again "is there anything we can do to help?" she asked as Kuro raised his head to look at her "there is nothing any of you can do to help right now Commander" Kuro spat out the last word as if it was acid on his tongue everyone let the room.

Kuro saw Yoshika open her eyes for a moment a few minutes later "rest for now Yoshika let the fools feel a bit more of my wrath before you return" he spoke in a soft voice while snuggling up to Yoshika who smiled and went back to sleep.

Gundula explained what was wrong with Yoshika during dinner as Sadako asked where she was no one could sleep well that night until someone said "do remember the past but never let it control you while you fight for a better future" the rest of the night was spent peacefully sleeping.

A day later during lunch the commander from the 502nd night division paid them a visit and after she talked with Gundula about why Yoshika didn´t return to nigh patrol duty yet Kuro showed her to Yoshikas room "I hope she gets better soon" she said to Kuro before leaving in the evening hours. The days stretched into a week and the week into a month and Yoshika still didn´t wake up Gundula and Roßman remembered the words well someone or something said to them but Kuro was making it hard on them be it playing childish pranks or causing chaos in the paperwork.

It was two weeks before December that Hikari, Sadako and Georgette went on a recon patrol that extended to the town of Petrozavodsk during that patrol they encountered a neuroi that used the cold air to literally freeze their guns to a point where they couldn´t fire anymore and stop their engines over Petrozavodsk Hikari was hit directly with a cold stream of freezing cold air that made her unable to move her body and she crashed Sadako and Georgette managed to stay a few more seconds longer in the air before their strikers stopped as well and they crashed as well. They found Hikari but she was starting to get frostbite so Sadako started digging a cave into the snow while Georgette used her healing magic to warm up Hikari.

Aleksandra Pokryshkin was getting worried they had lost contact with the recon patrol two hours ago a knock at the door to the office made her look up with Gundula who called the person in "hello Commander" Kuro said as he walked into the room followed by Yoshika "commander Rall is it true that we lost contact with a group of three witches that went out on a recon patrol?" Yoshika asked after dropping a short salute "yes we last had contact with them just before they came near the town of Petrozavodsk" Sasha replied.

Yoshika scratched her neck for a bit before making a request "commander can you allow me to test fly my striker unit as I fear I might have gone a bit rusty with it" Yoshika requested and Rall glanced at Roßman that walked into the room "what does the lost patrol have to do with this?" Roßman asked.

Yoshika nodded to Kuro who dissolved into silver red mist "I simply wish to make sure I can still fly the Shinden RYU and if I fly around I might meet up with the lost recon patrol and can report back to base faster than anyone if they have some kind of issue" Yoshika explained getting a grin from Gundula "Lieutenant Miyafuji you may test your striker unit during cold weather conditions but should the weather get any worse you are to return to base" Gundula ordered.

Yoshika saluted and left the room she went straight to the hangar and unlocked the launch unit she had checked on it earlier and repaired a few things that Sasha overlooked she also the ammo bag with four magazines and her mg and some rations just in case the hangar doors were open so she accelerated down the runway until she was airborne. Yoshika already saw what commander Rall meant on the horizon was a dark grey black cloud moving towards the base with a heavy blizzard Yoshika flew higher until she was above the clouds. She checked that she still had contact with the base until she lost it near the town of Petrozavodsk for a few minutes she flew around looking for the three missing witches after her unsuccessful search she turned around and flew back until she had a signal again "base I found the last reported position of the recon patrol but even with my magic antenna I found no trace of them requesting to continue the search" it was silent for a moment until Roßman spoke up "Lieutenant continue your search sadly you are on your own we are unable to launch due to a blizzard and we can´t risk flying in that storm" "understood base Miyafuji out" Yoshika replied before diving into the clouds and continuing her search almost through the night but she found a destroyed tank in a snow dune after she started a fire and Kuro appeared to keep watch she went to sleep as she was tired from flying in the blizzard.

Hikari started to wake up she slowly opened her eyes it felt so comfortable warm that it was hard to do so but as her eyes began to focus she saw Sadako and Georgette in nothing more than their underwear. Georgette had been warming her up with her healing magic through the night and their clothes had been wet so they hung them up to dry at the cave entrance and to share their body heat more directly. Sadako went out into the blizzard for a bit Georgette tried to apologize to Hikari that she was unable to heal Takami and admitted that she had been running away from Hikari but Hikari had none of it "Georgette-san without you my sister might have died I´m really grateful to you Sadako returned with Hikaris gun but the barrel was dented in a way that made the gun useless with nothing to do they waited for the blizzard to pass.

It was over an hour later that they moved their strikers into an abandoned tank that was half buried in the snow Sadako managed to start a fire with some birch wood the blizzard was still going strong outside however with no other option they went to sleep for a few hours while one of them made sure that the fire kept burning. It was in the early morning hours that Georgette heard something scrapping against the hatch of the tank she woke Sadako and opened it they found Kuro with wet fur sitting before the tank in the snow after he jumped inside Georgette closed the hatch again "thank you good to know you´re still alright" they heard Kuro say "now what is your plan if you have one Yoshika detected the neuroi in the clouds above St. Petersburg but sadly she also detected a large group of ground neuroi moving towards St. Petersburg she is going to stall for as long as she can I have to go" Kuro said before disappearing into silver red mist.

Sadako and Georgette woke Hikari up before they started a fire outside to melt the ice on their strikers Sadako used gunpowder with the bullet casings to make arrows and a bow from strong wood with self-made string. Georgette prepared two of the tank casings with metal fragments and fuel from the tank to heat the neuroi up hopefully shattering it before they all flew towards the neuroi in the clouds.

Meanwhile Yoshika was fighting the ground neuroi moving towards St. Petersburg several kilometers away with her magic Antenna she detected the three witches flying towards the neuroi causing the snowstorm but she had to worry about herself right now the ground was littered with neuroi from small to medium sized crabs that fired on her at every point they could. Most of the small ones were easily destroyed as they lacked a core but the medium ones had cores that allowed them to move them around inside themselves making it very hard to hit.

Georgette and Hikari threw the two casings full of fuel at the neuroi and Sadako ignited it with one of her arrows the neuroi screeched as several cracks spread over its body several cracks moved to a lower part of it opening a big hole in it revealing the core inside. Sadakos striker failed for a second and her second arrow missed its target Hikari injured herself on purpose and Georgette was able to heat up their strikers while healing Hikari Sadako fired her last arrow that hit the core dead center the neuroi stopped moving before exploding into white fragments that started falling to the ground "we did it you guys" Hikari yelled happily laughing with them before returning to base together.

Roßman with Sasha where waiting for them together with Gundula in the office after they had stored their strikers in the hangar "what happened out there?" Roßman asked after the door closed. Sadako explained how they found the neuroi during their patrol how they destroyed the neuroi what happened to their weapons and what they heard about Yoshika "thank you for the report" Gundula replied and the three left the room towards the dining hall "have we heard anything else about the Lieutenant?" Sasha asked worried.

Roßman placed a map of the area on the table pointing at the location of last contact with Yoshika "we know this is the last position she contacted us from" she pointed to two more spots "this is where the recon team found and destroyed the neuroi" "and this is the location where scouts reported ground based neuroi movements" Gundula pointed to another position that was marked with a red cross and several red arrows pointing towards St. Petersburg.

The door was thrown open a few minutes later as Krupinski ran in "Commander it's the search team they found Miyafuji" Gundula got up from her chair and walked as fast as she could to the radio room "this is wing commander Rall of the 502nd what did you find search team?" she asked getting a reply a few seconds later "madam we found a Fuso witch that passed out in the snow the surrounding area shows signs off a large scale battle against neuroi." He paused for a few seconds before continuing "We also found a striker unit near her with an mg, several empty magazines and a blade on her. The mg has no ammunition left in any of the magazines we found, the striker unit is slightly damaged as well probably from the witch crashing to the ground after the battle" the scout reported "thank you tell us where you bring her so we can send a team to pick her up" Gundula replied "there might be a small problem with that commander" the scout replied nervously "what is the problem?" Roßman cut into the conversation "we are currently eight hundred kilometers away from your base and we have been ordered to bring her to Murmansk port for questioning" the scout replied after a few seconds of silence with fear evident in his voice.

Gundula said nothing so Roßman asked who made the order and why she had to be questioned "I don´t know a name only that the order was issued by Allied Forces Northern Headquarters and she has to be questioned because she is so far away from her unit without orders" the scout answered before the connection was terminated. Everyone made their way to the dining hall to eat something that was edible as Krupinskis cooking was awful as it could get so everyone was happy that Sadako and Georgette made dinner. Gundula got another call in her office after dinner about several missions that involved clearing railway lines from ground neuroi to secure save passage of trains with supplies that had to be moved to Murmansk port.

Yoshika didn´t know how long she fought against the neuroi but at some point she crashed near a town after she destroyed several of them with Hikō washi as they had grouped together making themselves an easy target. Yoshika couldn´t open her eyes but she felt that wherever she was she was moving "sir she seems to be waking up" an unfamiliar male voice spoke and someone moved to Yoshikas side "hello there can you tell us your name?" a deeper voice asked that was unfamiliar to Yoshika as well.

Yoshika tried to speak but started coughing instead as her throat was dry as paper someone put something to her lips and she drank a few sips from the container that contained water or something similar until it was removed from her lips "thank you. Lieutenant Miyafuji Yoshika is my name" Yoshika answered "Lieutenant what were you doing all the way out here?" the first voice asked but no matter how hard Yoshika tried she couldn´t see anything "I only remember fighting a large group of ground neuroi and destroying them before I think I crashed" Yoshika tried to stay calm but with her sight removed it was rather hard to do "Lieutenant do you know where you are?" the second man asked.

Yoshika shock her head getting a sigh from them "right now we are on our way to Murmansk port as we have been ordered to get you there" the second man explained. Yoshikas senses had mostly returned as she felt something around her wrists stopping her from moving she felt the same things on her ankles and around her head she also felt something "we are sorry for this but we have to wait for confirmation from the 502nd that confirms you didn´t desert" the second man spoke.

Yoshika didn´t know how long they had been driving as she had been deep in thought not responding to their questions anymore, she was barely aware that whatever vehicle she was in stopped and someone moved her on whatever she was lying on she was also barely aware that someone removed the restraints on her wrists and ankles before making her raise her arms above her head she felt her arms enclosed by cold steel as were her ankles.

Now standing upright she heard a door close before someone sat down on a chair "Yoshika Miyafuji, rank Lieutenant currently assigned to the 502nd joint fighter wing the brave witches stationed in St. Petersburg is that correct?" the man asked. Yoshika gulped at that hatred in his voice "yes that is correct" Yoshika spoke barely above whisper "good until a superior officer from the 502nd comes to pick you up we have no other choice than to imprison you for the time being" the man's voice had calmed down after someone opened the door again giving him something before leaving.

The man stood up and Yoshika felt his hand on her face before he yanked it back with the blindfold in his fist. Yoshika blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room she saw the man clad in the familiar military police uniform standing beside a table with a chair with a few documents on it.

The room itself was concrete gray with a single light bulb overhead Yoshika looked at her arms and feet making her gasp they were completely encased by large steel restraints that had been set into the wall making her unable to move an inch "I´m sorry for this Lieutenant" the man spoke before picking up his paperwork and leaving the room it was soon after that the overhead light turned off as well and Yoshika found herself in complete darkness until she somehow fell asleep.

* * *

 **That is chapter six done as per usual if you have advice a suggestion or found something wrong with the chapter pm me or write a review.**

 ** **Well unfoutanetly the next chapter for this story will take some time as I want to finish my other story first until then****

 ** **See yaa****

 ** **DS****


	7. Chapter 7

**Well chapter seven everyone tell me what you think if you want to and sorry it took so long but I warned you in the last chapter about it anyway enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Remembering the past**

Hikari Karibuchi didn´t know why but for some reason the spirit on base was really depressing two weeks ago she had gotten a cold and collapsed in the sauna. During everyone's preparations for the Saturnus Festival they had eaten a soup made of laughing mushrooms that worked like scratch powder but instead of itching it caused anyone who eat it to laugh uncontrollably.

On that same day Nipa had to fight against a camouflaged neuroi on her own but two witches of the 501st saved her after her weapon malfunctioned they came to their base for a resupply mission they stayed a few days with them and helped during a night patrol to destroy a heavy armored neuroi.

For some reason the two witches from the 501st left the day after that as Wing Commander Rall answered their question where their friend Yoshika was. Sanya had cried for a bit while Eila comforted her as they went back to their room before they told them about their decision to leave early at dinner after they talked to someone on the radio.

That was yesterday it was the usual for Hikari training with Roßman right after breakfast while everyone else did their own thing it was during dinner that Commander Rall called them to the briefing room "as you all know we have restored our supply lines to Murmansk port over the last few weeks" Rall began "we have been given a new mission we are to send four witches to escort a supply convoy that is heading to Murmansk from Britannia" Roßman showed them a map of the route the convoy would be taking "the four witches led by Flying officer Krupinski will fly to Murmansk and equip their new striker units before flying the escort for the convoy" Gundula continued "the other three witches will be picked by Flying officer Krupinski for the Mission".

Krupinski picked Hikari, Kano and Nipa to fly with her but someone else that no one had seen enter the room spoke up "don´t forget that there will be six witches total on this mission shall we?" everyone turned their heads towards the door where they found Kuro sitting his head tilted to the side "yes there will be six of you in total there is a Britannia witch with the convoy you will meet with Lieutenant Miyafuji in Murmansk and fly together to the convoy I had to do a lot of paperwork for her to be released without you there Krupinski make sure the Lieutenant follows her orders" Gundula sat down but Roßman spoke up "from the reports we got from Murmansk your flight route is clear of neuroi thanks to the Lieutenant but stay on guard regardless" Gundula dismissed everyone and Kuro gave her a small grin before disappearing into white silver smoke.

In the morning Hikari, Kano and Nipa waited in their strikers ready to launch for Krupinski who got another lecture from Roßman as she took her flirting a bit too far yet again but a few minutes later they launched towards Murmansk port. After three hundred kilometers they landed in Petrozavodsk Base for a short break as their strikers got checked they ate something while speaking about the mission with Krupinski only talking about the cute witch from Britannia as they flew the rest of the way to Murmansk just before they got there Nipas striker started sputtering making her lose a bit of altitude before Kano and Hikari grabbed her by the hands.

Together they approached the base but a voice over the transponder made them stop in their tracks "Identify yourself we will shoot you down this is your last warning" Krupinski explained who they were and they were allowed to land as they walked towards a storage house to get their new strikers they were amazed at how many supplies there were they even saw a few ground based witches in their land strikers speaking with some men in lab coats.

The found the two strikers in the ware house on launch units with a few more packed in boxes Krupinski lent Nipa the new striker that was supposed to be for her as Nipas striker broke down and Krupinskis was still running without problems.

Kano and Nipa were testing the strikers for a bit while Hikari watched with Krupinski drinking something from a bottle until Krupinski heard a familiar bang in the distance that seemed to come close with every passing second as she turned her head towards the noise she heard someone over the transponder call the base "patrol is done for today Lieutenant return to base take the rest of the day off. By the way a few witches from the 502nd arrived for the upcoming mission you will be leaving with them after the mission is over" Hikari heard Yoshika reply with exhaustion clear in her voice "understood base".

The four witches saw a blur slow down on the other side of the base before it revealed Yoshika flying towards them she landed a few seconds later without problems. She stopped by the launch units Kano and Nipa used to start from the runway "hey there Hikari Krupinski-san" Yoshika gave them a two finger salute with a grin as a group of eight land witches in their strikers made their way towards them. "Lieutenant Miyafuji thank you for the support out there today" one of them a Karlsländer witch with black hair said while extending her hand as Yoshika returned her striker to a launch unit on a truck with her weapon "no problem I was on patrol anyway so it worked out" Yoshika took the offered hand getting a few smiles from the ground witches before they went their own way.

Yoshika went with everyone to the sauna in the evening Yoshika stole the bottle that Krupinski had been drinking from for a while now before taking a sip herself "meh not really my taste" Yoshika returned the bottle to Krupinski before walking towards the door "but remember Krupinski-san if you leave us hanging in tomorrow's Mission I won´t be as forgiving as Roßman or commander Rall" Yoshika had the same red shimmering in her eyes that made Krupinski jump in fright before leaving.

Kano, Hikari and Nipa left the sauna a few minutes later as they entered their assigned room and laid down they found Yoshika sleeping in a hammock under the roof over their heads shrugging it off they went to sleep without noticing that Krupinski never joined them in the room.

In the morning the three witches jumped out of their beds woken up to Kuros howling as Yoshika grinned at them before leaving the room laughing her head off "seems Yoshika picked up another bad habit from her familiar" Kano growled from the floor while Nipa and Hikari groaned as Krupinski walked into the room looking really sick.

Together they went to the mess hall what surprised them was that the room was already filing up with Yoshika and a few of the other cooks in the kitchen handing out food without asking questions they got their own food sitting down at a table as they were almost done Yoshika joined them "hey Yoshika what´s up with you helping in the kitchen?" Hikari asked.

Yoshika grinned taking another bite from her sandwich "because I like to cook that's why" she replied before eating the rest of her breakfast. They returned the plates to the kitchen before going to the hangar where their strikers waited for them Yoshika spoke with a man in a black uniform before she jumped into her own striker grabbing her mg with a bag pack full of magazines "you sure you need that much ammo Yoshika?" Kano asked making Yoshika freeze.

"Force of habit" Yoshika mumbled leaving the bag pack only taking three drums of extra ammo with her that she slung over her back with the mg and her blade "let´s go" Yoshika yelled taking off before anyone of them could say another word.

The three witches watched as Yoshika flew around in the air at high speeds performing several maneuvers before slowing down and joining their formation "sorry had to make sure everything still worked as I didn´t really have been here long enough to fly something else than boring combat patrols or emergency sorties". The group of four kept flying towards the fleets last reported position until they heard a report that the fleet was under attack by neuroi.

Krupinski was the first to fly faster but Yoshika matched her speed without problems they arrived to see three large type neuroi attacking the fleet Krupinski barely blocked a beam aimed at the destroyer at the front of the fleet as the Britannia Witch had been knocked out. Kano and Nipa attacked the large submarine looking neuroi together while Krupinski attacked the one that looked like an oversized bomber with Hikari. Yoshika had her hands full with defending the fleet from taking hits as the third one that looked like a giant ball had split into two parts and released a swarm of neuroi drones that attacked the fleet with their beams regardless of what Yoshika did.

Yoshika had landed on the freighter with the passed out Britannia witch on it from there she used her magic shields to destroy the neuroi drones by letting them fly into them or using the beams of the two halves of the giant neuroi to fire back at the neuroi. Krupinski and Hikari joined Yoshika after they destroyed their neuroi as Hikari crashed into it and found the core making it easy to destroy they shot down the drones enabling Yoshika to take off again and go after the two parts that spawned the drones.

Yoshika destroyed the first half but there was no core so she turned to the other and charged this time she found the core and a burst from her mg destroyed it "good work Yoshika the fleet made it into port and we are to return to base" Hikari called over the transponder "Krupinski you there?" Yoshika asked but got nothing in reply "Kano Nipa?" Yoshika called worried. "Hikari go see why Krupinski isn´t answering I will take a look what Nipa and Kano are doing".

Yoshika activated her magic antenna and found Nipa and Kano quite far away with something fighting them she didn´t waste any time she turned towards them accelerating as fast as she could "Yoshika I found Krupinski-san she has been hit by a neuroi drone and broke something but she is alive" Yoshika thanked Hikari before increasing her speed even further.

Nipa and Kano were tired not only had the large sized neuroi fight them hordes of drones he spawned but now they were low on ammo and magic as he started attacking himself "Kano I can´t get through to anyone" Nipa yelled as she blocked another beam.

No matter what they did the neuroi started regenerating at a faster speed than normal but for some reason it stopped firing his beams at them as something exploded on his underside "Nipa over there" Kano pointed towards a cloud of snow from which several lights flashed before the neuroi was peppered with explosions "what´s going on?" Nipa asked as the neuroi started firing at the snow cloud that split apart making his beams only hit the ground.

The two backed away a bit just to be safe "Nipa! Kano!" someone yelled before they saw Yoshika stop near them "how is it do you still got ammo left?" she asked "nope we are all out" Nipa replied. Yoshika threw a magazine to Nipa who reloaded her mg and her own mg she threw to Kano who caught it to Kanos look Yoshika drew her blade from her back "let´s go" Yoshika flew towards the neuroi with Kano and Nipa behind her "fire on the command tower it will take me some time before I can finish it off" Yoshika called over the transponder.

Yoshika flew around the neuroi while using her magic shields to reflect his beams towards it as Nipa and Kano fired on it Yoshika felt the same weight on her back again. For some reason the neuroi stopped doing anything so Yoshika took a look over her shoulder she was greeted by a transparent midnight black wing with red tipped feathers "please release me from my suffering?" Yoshika heard someone plead "this is your end neuroi" Yoshika swung her blade upwards while preparing for the magic drain that was to come after she used this move "Shōkan Repuzan!" Yoshika swung the blade down and her vision went white as the blade completed his arc.

Yoshika found herself in a world devoid of any color expect for herself and a form that was hidden by the white neuroi shards that hovered in the air "I have to thank you young Miyafuji for releasing me from this imprisonment" the form spoke as Kuro appeared beside Yoshika "for releasing me and my comrades I wish to give you something in return for the troubles we caused" the form extended a small blue gem that looked similar to a neuroi core but for some reason Yoshika didn´t feel the usual neuroi presence within it.

The gem moved towards Yoshika but stopped before her in mid air "you can take your time to decide this realm is outside of the normal plane of existence while you are here time moves very slowly in the normal world" the form spoke "I have to leave this place even if you won´t take it now you are welcome to return here and retrieve it at a later time" the white shards started to slowly fall apart into dust before disappearing "goodbye Yoshika Miyafuji may your path forward lead to peace" was the last thing the form said before disappearing completely.

Yoshika looked between Kuro and the blue gem hovering before her "you think I should take it Kuro?" Yoshika asked while looking at the blue gem in front of her "if you do you have even more things to hide from those you deem important to you but in the end it is your decision Yoshika" Kuro rubbed his head against Yoshikas side making her giggle "I think for now I will leave it here after I find out what these things" Yoshika moved the black wings with red feathers on her back a bit "are I will return to retrieve it" Kuro smiled and Yoshikas vision went white once more.

Yoshika felt herself lying on something soft as she regained consciousness "she´s waking up" Yoshika heard someone yell but to her it sounded muffled as if she was underwater. Yoshika opened her eyes only to close them again as a bright light shone above her "Yoshika you ok?" someone asked from her side as she blinked several times to get used to the light in the room.

As her eyes got used to the light she saw three people around the room two were commander Rall and Roßman while the third was Georgette that was the only one close to her side "hey everyone but where am I?" Yoshika asked confused as she didn´t recognize the room "you are back at base in the medical ward" Rall answered her.

Roßman took a step towards Yoshika but a growling from Yoshikas side stopped her "hey Kuro relax would you?" Yoshika asked petting his head with her right hand as she knew her familiar was by her side the entire time. Kuro stopped growling as Yoshika kept petting him "Lieutenant Miyafuji we only have a few questions as there are some gaps in the report about the escort mission a few days ago" Roßman explained.

Yoshika explained how after she destroyed the giant ball neuroi with the help of Hikari and Krupinski she wasn´t able to contact Kano and Nipa so she ordered Hikari to go see why Krupinski wasn´t responding before going to find Kano and Nipa who had been led into a trap as the neuroi they pursued turned out to be a carrier that released hundreds of drones on them "thank you Lieutenant rest for now and when you feel up to it you can return to your night patrols" Roßman went out of the door with Georgette following her.

Yoshika felt Kuro place his head to her side making her sigh "commander Rall is there something else?" Yoshika asked as Rall went to one of the windows "Yoshika Miyafuji of all the witches I have meet in my live you are the most powerful I have encountered" Gundula turned to Yoshika with an unreadable expression on her face "and every day you train you get more powerful I know we haven´t been the best of pals but could I ask a favor of you regardless?" Gundula stood now above Yoshika her eyes burning holes into her "what is it commander?" Yoshika replied as Gundula sighed closing her eyes.

Gundula placed her hand to her side opening her eyes as well "I haven´t told you before but the reason I´m not flying into combat with everyone else is because of an old injury that is healing slower than I want it to" Gundula sat down on a chair as Yoshika gave Kuro a nod and he disappeared. Yoshika got up from the bed "commander Rall may I see the wound maybe I can help?" Yoshika heard a sigh of relieve escape from Gundulas lips "if you would" Gundula undressed until she only had her underwear on while Yoshika locked the door "please lay down on your front so I can take a better look?" Yoshika asked and Gundula lay down on the bed Yoshika occupied a few minutes ago showing her back to Yoshika.

Yoshika had to wince as she saw the purple black scar tissue running down Gundulas back it took her a few seconds to know what she had to do "Commander this is going to hurt a lot" Yoshika moved to a cabinet taking a few bandages with a bottle of medical alcohol, a pair of gloves and a wooden stick from it before returning to Gundulas side "please bite down on this so you don´t accidently bite off your tongue?" Yoshika gave the wooden stick to Gundula "I have to remove the old scar tissue on your back before I can start healing the healthy skin underneath it" Yoshika explained at Gundulas expression as she put the gloves on.

Gundula shrugged before biting down on the wooden stick "thank you I will make this as quick as I can" Yoshika saw Gundula close her eyes as she called on her blade "Yoshika use this" she heard Kuro speak to her in her head for just a moment as a new technique entered her mind. Yoshika examined the scar tissue one last time before activating her magic "Kurīnkatto" Yoshika mumbled as she moved her blade so fast that you could only see a blur before the scar tissue was separated from Gundulas back making her scream while biting down on the wooden stick.

Yoshika placed her blade on the floor moving the separated scar tissue from Gundulas back to the side before she started healing her as she was healing Gundula she didn´t realize but her magic antenna appeared with the two black red wings on her back. The skin on Gundulas back started to heal very nicely making Yoshika smile until someone knocked on the door "Yoshika why is the door locked?" she heard Sasha ask from behind the door.

Yoshika gulped but Kuro told her he would take care of it evident by the scream from Sasha, Nipa, and Kano as they ran down the hallway after he disappeared with a grin on his snout. Yoshika returned her full attention to Gundula the second Kuro disappeared a few minutes later she deactivated her healing magic but the magic antenna together with the wings stayed as did her familiar's ears and tail.

Yoshika checked on the healed skin on Gundulas back with a satisfied nod before cleaning it with a bit of alcohol bandaging it right after just to be sure "I´m done now commander but I would advise you to keep wearing whatever helped with the injury before just to make sure. If you feel any kind of pain from your back call on me immediately understood?" Yoshika only got a nod from Gundula as answer before she closed her eyes.

Yoshika sighed as she pulled the blanket over Gundula as she had fallen asleep from exhaustion "Yoshika you might want to get something to eat" Kuro spoke as he appeared in the room again wearing a grin on his snout "but I´m not" Yoshika was interrupted by her stomach rumbling making Kuro snicker "ok ok let´s just go" Yoshika mumbled her checks a bit red as she went to the mess hall with Kuro staying by Gundulas side for some reason.

Yoshika went to the dining room where she found Sadako already preparing dinner "hey Sadako want some help?" Yoshika greeted and Sadako thanked her "Georgette said she would help with dinner after she visited you but she never returned" Sadako spoke as she started mixing vegetables into the soup on the stove while Yoshika prepared some meat. A few minutes later the room started to fill up as everyone smelled the food from the hallway Yoshika was setting the table with plates before helping Sadako carry the pot of soup to the table.

Dinner was eaten with a bit of small talk between them until Roßman returned as she wanted to bring Gundula something to eat "do any of you know where the wing commander is?" she asked as she placed the plate down in the kitchen. Everyone exchanged glances until Yoshika spoke up "she is currently resting in the infirmary" the room became deadly quiet right after she said that "do tell us why she is there Lieutenant?" Roßman had an angry expression on her face with her familiar's ears and tail out.

Yoshika jumped out of her seat as Roßman advanced towards her until her back was to the wall "tell me now and I might lessen your punishment" Roßman spoke as she placed a hand on Yoshikas shoulder "sensei that was my own fault so leave Yoshika alone would you?" Gundula spoke from the door as she entered the room with Kuro disappearing at the door. Roßman deactivated her magic before releasing Yoshika who sighed "commander why where you in the infirmary then?" Georgette asked worried that something might have happened.

Gundula sat down at the table drinking a glass of water before answering "I was there because the Lieutenant helped me with something that has been bothering me for some time now" Gundula answered as she started to eat Yoshika tried to leave the room without anyone noticing. But Gundula speaking up again made her freeze before the door "Yoshika thank you for what you did but you still have to explain to me what I saw when you activated your magic later" Gundula was grinning as Yoshika turned around before giving a nod and running out of the door.

Nipa, Kano, Hikari and Sasha ran after Yoshika who had run down the hallway as she knew what those looks they gave her were for "Kuro you overdid it" Yoshika yelled as she ran down the hallway towards the hangar. As she entered the hangar Yoshika activated her magic and with the help of her wings flew into the rafters where she hid by lying down on a crane a few seconds later she heard her pursuers enter the hangar as well but after a quick look around and not finding anything they ran into the corridor leading towards the living quarters of the base. Yoshika sighed as she leaned back against the support beam behind her for some reason her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep a few minutes later.

Gundula Rall was doing her usual paperwork in her office with the resupply mission that Sanya and Eila brought them she had received secret information about the Warlock project that went berserk in Britannia she had only shown it to Krupinski, Roßman and Sasha but no one else however they had someone on base who was actually there when the Warlock went out of control "well I can ask her tomorrow" Gundula spoke to the empty room before going to her own room for sleep as she still was exhausted she was thankful that Yoshika was able to heal her back but it was exhausting for the both of them.

The base slowly descended into silence as even Kano gave up on finding Yoshika going to her room to sleep as well while Yoshika was sleeping in the hangar Kuro snuggled up to her to keep her warm through the night as it may be spring but it was still cold outside and even Yoshika would get sick if she slept like this in the rafters as the hangar wasn´t heated.

Yoshika woke up in the early morning hours as something was tickling her nose "Yoshika I know you are awake so get up" she heard Kuros voice so she got up with a groan before activating her magic and gliding down to the hangar floor. She went out of the hangar doors to do some running as she was still a bit stiff from her sleep as she ran around the base she greeted a few of the anti aircraft gun crews as she passed them as they waved after her.

After over an hour of running around the base Yoshika called on Hakai no ha and practiced a few swings near the frozen water before she got an idea. She activated her magic and with her ears and tail the two black wings appeared on her back Yoshika moved them a bit before she ran out on the frozen sea the ice under her feet didn´t even crack until Yoshika stopped her wings from moving.

A mighty crunching right under Yoshika was the only waning she got but before she could do anything she yelped as the ground gave way under her and she fell into the ice cold water. It took her a few seconds before she was able to pull herself back onto the ice her clothes completely wet and her body shivering at the cold air around her "Yoshika you have to move or you will get a cold" Yoshika heard Kuro in her head so she did just that she slowly moved on her stomach away from the hole in the ice until she started flying towards the base with her wings.

Hikari and Kano were taking a short break from training until Hikari heard the sound of wings moving in the air "Hikari you hear that?" Kano asked "yes sounds like a really big bird or something" Hikari replied.

Kuro opened the window from the inside for Yoshika to her room so no one else saw her as she flew towards the base "thanks Kuro" Yoshika gave him a short pat on the back before undressing. Yoshika didn´t notice but someone first knocked several times on her door before walking in and freezing in the door at what they saw.

Yoshika slowly turned towards the door as she felt the air move around her feet "a flower is at its most beautiful when al natural" Krupinski said with a grin that dropped as Yoshikas eyes changed to a sinister black with red pupils the outfit that appeared on her body was a red skirt with a white shirt accompanied by black fingerless gloves and silver knee socks "Krupinski you have to the count of three" Yoshika spoke her voice sounding more like that of a demon.

Krupinski ran as fast as her feet would carry her down the hallway screaming her head off but Yoshika had activated her magic and with her wings she was a lot faster than her they passed by Nipa, Hikari, Kanno and Sasha in the hangar who looked confused while Kano was grinning. Sadako and Georgette were on their way towards the kitchen but Krupinski running by them with fear clear on her face made them look after her in confusion until Yoshika stopped before them making them freeze in fear at her appearance.

"Where did Krupinski go?" Yoshika asked and Sadako pointed down the hallway Krupinski went only for Yoshika to literally fly down the same hallway "well it sure is lively this morning care to explain to me why?" Sadako and Georgette turned around to find Roßman with everyone else except for Yoshika and Krupinski "no idea?" Sadako and Georgette nodded making Roßman and Gundula sigh "let´s just get breakfast I will get to the bottom of this later" Gundula got the agreement from everyone as they all went to the dining room.

Yoshika had found Krupinski flying with her out of a window after she had apologized to Yoshika she threw her into the ice cold water of the sea around the base regardless before returning to the base and going for breakfast "Yoshika you might want to" Kuro spoke to her as she entered the dining room before being pinned to the floor by several hands "run" Kuro finished his sentence with a sigh.

Sasha, Hikari, Kano and Nipa had grabbed a leg or arm each as soon as Yoshika entered the room they were more surprised about the fact they were successful with getting the drop on Yoshika than what she was wearing "now the Lieutenant" Yoshika looked up to see the very pissed off Roßman "care to explain what Krupinski did to make you chase her around the base before dropping her into the cold water?" Roßman had a smile on her face that told Yoshika she better fess up "ah you see Krupinski walked into my room without me giving permission" that got a raised eyebrow from Gundula who still sat at the table "I don´t see that as a good reason do you?" Roßman asked Gundula who set her tea down "that wasn´t why I chased her around the base but because I was changing clothes after training and she said that" Yoshikas face lit up as bright as a flare.

Yoshika groaned and tried to hide her face in the carpet but Roßman grabbed her chin making her look up at her "what did that fake countess say?" Roßman asked with a sweat smile on her face "uhm she said that a flower is at its most beautiful when all natural" Yoshika felt the weight move from her body right after Roßman released her head but she didn´t get up as her face was still red from embarrassment.

Yoshika heard several pairs of feet walk out of the door until someone spoke to her "Yoshika get up and eat something let sensei handle it ok?" Yoshika got up before sitting down at the table to eat something. Gundula didn´t say a word the entire time until Roßman returned who only nodded at Gundulas raised eyebrow "Yoshika you have something to tell me from yesterday remember?" Gundula spoke as Yoshika was about to leave the room the door already open in her hand but closed it again.

Yoshika stayed with her back to Gundula taking a step back from the door before activating her magic the black red wings appeared together with her familiar's ears and tail "how do they affect your movement?" Roßman asked to which Yoshika started hovering around the room near the ceiling "very interesting any combat application?" Gundula asked.

Yoshika landed with the wings folding to her back "I can use them during combat to fly even faster than before and enable myself to maneuver even better but it takes a lot of concentration and a lot of my magic power" Yoshika still had her ears and tail out but the wings disappeared in red mist "understood get some rest Yoshika but if absolutely necessary you will launch with us if there is a neuroi attack understood?" Gundula asked as she was drinking her tea.

Yoshika gave a salute with two fingers before deactivating her magic and walking back to her room in the hangar she found Krupinski moving crates full of supplies from trucks to the storage area of the base while Sasha watched her with the truck drivers. Yoshika waved to Sasha before continuing to her room after she closed the door behind her she went to her bed lying down closing her eyes for a short nap.

Yoshika was able to sleep the entire day until dinner was served as there was nothing happening at the base also there were no reports of neuroi movement by scouts over the radio. Dinner was eaten in mostly silence and afterwards Yoshika went to the sauna after taking a cold shower where she found Kano and Nipa talking about someone she didn´t think anything about it so she just enjoyed the warmth of the sauna.

Nipa and Kano must have left at some point as Yoshika didn´t remember seeing them leave but her vision was starting to get blurry so she went out as well "I see you have not taken the power we offered you yet?" Yoshika heard someone say as she left the sauna "it is no matter there will come a time where you will need it otherwise the world will fall into despair" Yoshika looked around trying to fin the voice.

Unconsciously Yoshika had called Hakai no ha to her hands after the first voice spoke "what do you mean by that?" Yoshika yelled as she tried to get an answer but never received one as only the wind answered blowing into her face. With another unanswered question on her mind Yoshika went back to her room in the base falling asleep very fast as she was sleeping in the middle of the night her magic antenna activated showing itself with her ears and tail "Xerox" Yoshika mumbled as her magic deactivated again leaving the room dark once more.

Hikari knew that something was going on as her training with Roßman sensei was getting harder and longer over the last eight days that passed they also had more patrols and escorts for supply convoys to fly than usual Yoshika had returned to her night patrols two days ago she reported a few sightings of neuroi movement but got the order to leave them for the day patrols.

It was very clear to anyone who saw Yoshika in the night sky be it before or after her patrol she always had a smile on her face as she took off or stored her striker away in the hangar. Gundula spoke with her every time after she returned from a patrol getting short reports from Yoshika she still was eating breakfast and dinner with everyone else but they could clearly see that she was very tired after her long night patrols.

The 502nd night division weren´t complaining as Yoshika helped them out last night as one of the witches was too exhausted to continue with her patrol after destroying a neuroi so Yoshika flew the rest of her patrol and her own as well before returning to base.

After breakfast Yoshika went to her room to sleep and god have mercy on whoever disturbed her sleep well to be more precise you had to hope that Kuro was feeling merciful as he was the one who would hunt you around the base as he did just that as Krupinski ran away from Roßman a day ago and hid in Yoshikas room waking her up by accident.

The scream Krupinski let out as Kuro chased her around the base was definitely funny but Roßman had to calm Kuro down with Hikaris help as he literally wanted to rip Krupinski apart they managed to but Krupinski got a few visit of red eyes glaring at her in the dark in the middle of the night after that.

Hikari was walking towards the hangar after breakfast she saw Yoshika walk out of the hangar towards the living quarters while suppressing a yawn "Karibuchi I´m waiting here" Roßman yelled making Hikari snap back to attention before running to her so they could start training for the day.

Gundula was sitting in her office reading some mission orders she had on her desk as it was about time for lunch she knew that in just two more days they would attack the Gregory hive in a joined military operation between Orussia and Karlsland as the main driving forces while Britannia and Fuso send military forces and supplies to help with the operation. Roßman brought her a plate of food as she didn´t go to the dining room as she was writing reports about the last few patrols they did "sensei could you send Yoshika and Hikari to my office before Yoshika starts her night patrol this evening?" Gundula asked while keeping her eyes on the paperwork "is it about the upcoming operation?" Roßman asked getting a nod from Gundula before leaving the room.

Yoshika woke up as she usually did just as the sky was turning orange outside she got dressed in her usual swimsuit with the white blue sailor shirt over it before leaving the room towards the dining room. As she was walking through the hangar she felt as if someone was watching her but after a short look around and finding no one Yoshika shrugged before continuing her walk towards the dining room.

Yoshika greeted Sadako and Georgette who were cocking in the kitchen as she sat down at the table it only took the others a few minutes longer to arrive as well except for Gundula. Dinner was eaten with some talk about the strange neuroi movements lately until Roßman made an announcement "Lieutenant Miyafuji and sergeant Karibuchi please make your way to the office after dinner the wing commander wishes to speak with you both" Yoshika exchanged a glance with Hikari but it seemed she didn´t know anything as well.

Yoshika and Hikari finished dinner and went to Gundulas office right away and entered after Yoshika knocked on the door. Yoshika noticed the man that sat behind Gundulas desk while Gundula stood near the window "wing commander you wanted to see us?" Yoshika saluted with Hikari doing the same as she knew the man was a higher up from HQ "yes just so you know this is" the man stood up interrupting Gundulas introduction with a raised hand "Field Marshal Manstein" the man introduced himself "commander Rall I told you a few things about this a few days ago but now the date for the operation Freyja has been set" he said "I understand but why did you have me call the Lieutenant and sergeant here on their own?" Gundula asked.

Manstein walked to the door "follow me to the hangar" he ordered so Gundula went after him with Yoshika behind her and Hikari behind Yoshika. They arrived in the hangar and Yoshika got the feeling again that someone was watching them "Lieutenant Miyafuji may I know what your exact orders were when you were send to this base from Fusō?" Manstein asked as he stopped by Yoshikas launch unit "Sir my orders were to escort Takami and Hikari Karibuchi until arrival afterwards I was to stay under wing commander Gundula Ralls command" Yoshika spotted something move from the corner of her eye but ignored it. "Thank I have just one question for you?" Manstein kept his eyes on Yoshikas launch unit "what would that be?" Yoshika asked confused.

Manstein turned around with a scowl on his face pistol aimed at Yoshikas head "then why is Hikari Karibuchi here with you instead of Takami Lieutenant?" the three witches froze as there were several sounds of rifles getting loaded behind them. Yoshika took a deep breath before answering "Takami Karibuchi was severely injured while defending the fleet that brought us here I was only able to enter the battle at that point as my striker malfunctioned and I had to repair it but the neuroi we were facing wasn´t an ordinary one" Manstein raised his eyebrow at that "tell me do you have ever seen a neuroi with green or yellow markings instead of red ones?"´Yoshika asked.

Manstein lowered his pistol before replying "no the neuroi I have heard about always had the red markings" her replied "thanks for the info well even before I came here I encountered the neuroi with green markings getting severely injured while fighting it after I recovered I encountered a neuroi with yellow markings during my first night patrol here and on the same day I helped destroy another neuroi with green markings this one different from the one I fought before" Manstein was silent for a bit "do you have any idea what the colors mean?" Yoshika nodded "sadly I think I do the yellow marked ones are night raiders that specialize in night combat and jamming communications while the ones with green markings are elites".

Manstein stayed silent for a moment "elites what makes them special?" he asked leaning against a launch unit "they are called elites because they specialize in one field and one only" Yoshika had the attention of everyone present in the hangar "they specialize in hunting powerful witches killing them without mercy" that made Gundula and the rest of the 502nd gasp as they had heard the commotion and came into the hangar as well "then how are you still alive?" Hikari asked fearing what Yoshika might say next.

Yoshika looked around before sighing "the reason I am still alive is because I put up enough of a fight that the elite was forced to retreat but not before wounding me badly. He used a special type of hive it was designed to should the elite fail to protect the hive core it would self destruct taking anyone nearby down with it" Manstein ordered off his troops that lowered their weapons before returning to a plane parked on the runway.

Manstein went to another airplane returning to Gundula with a brown briefcase "this is all the information I have been allowed to give to you about operation Freyja" Manstein left with a short salute to Gundula that everyone returned to him. Yoshika watched as the two planes took off before she sighed very loudly before sitting down on her launch unit "so commander what is operation Freyja?" Yoshika asked her gaze moving from Gundula to the brief case and back "everyone to the briefing room" Roßman ordered and everyone started moving "Lieutenant Miyafuji your night patrols are cancelled for today we need every one for this mission" Yoshika nodded with sad smile before going to the briefing room as well.

Gundula and Roßman informed them about operation Freyja that had the end goal of destroying the Gregory hive that started to move towards Murmansk port apparently the Karlsland Military brought some super heavy artillery for this mission in form of two railway mounted guns. The first would be used to destroy the black clouds surrounding Gregory and the other to destroy the core after a witch found it "commander I hope that mission isn´t implying what I think it does?" Yoshika asked in a low tone of voice as she stood in the back "there is no specified witch that is supposed to locate the core" Roßman replied "good to know because out of everyone here I am the only one who has been inside a hive and been able to destroy them" that stopped Roßman and Gundula from continuing "why have you not told us about that?" Gundula asked slamming her fist on the table.

Yoshika went to the front o everyone could see her better "simple I wasn´t allowed to I´m still not allowed to but rather I speak now and enable you to return alive. The hive in Gallia was overtaken by a machine called the Warlock after it destroyed the neurois within the hive it somehow linked with the hive core before attacking an aircraft carrier that me and two other witches from the 501st were on it started to sink and with the help from the others I was able to shot the warlock down" Yoshikas face took a really dark expression before she continued "the hive core merged with the aircraft carrier and the Warlock before launching into the sky. After a while Mayor Sakamoto located the core and a strike team of three went inside the ship to destroy it problem is we lost two of our weapons on the way inside and were out of ammo at the time we reached the core so I used my striker unit to destroy it".

The room was completely silent "in total I have destroyed two hives with the help of the 501st but the third that I destroyed in the Netherlands was a trap to lure me into the hive to kill me. I already told you about the neuroi with green markings and what they are built for right" everyone sitting could only nod slowly before Yoshika continued "good remember that as the hive was only a distraction for that elite neuroi to get to me when he failed he blew up the entire hive in one go hoping to kill me with it" the room became quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

Yoshika sat down in the back again as she had nothing else to add "now then operation Freyja is set to begin in seven days time" Roßman started explaining again a few seconds later "Lieutenant Miyafuji for the next three days you will continue with your usual night patrols before returning to normal day time duty understood?" Gundula asked.

Yoshika gave a short salute "understood commander should I fly tonight as well?" she asked not dropping the salute. Gundula exchanged a glance with Roßman who only nodded "yes but should you encounter a specialized neuroi you are to retreat" Gundula ordered and Yoshika dropped the salute as Gundula dismissed them Yoshika was the first one to leave the room and head to the hangar to begin her patrol.

Yoshika didn´t know why but talking about what had happened in the battles against the neuroi hives made her remember the fear she felt at the time in the past as she fought with everyone. "Yoshika calm yourself you have to remember the past but you can´t allow it to control you" Yoshika felt Kuro sit by her side on the launch unit comforting her as he placed his head on her lap "I know Kuro thank you" Kuro waited until Yoshika had calmed down enough before he watched her get into her striker taking off into the night sky as he disappeared into silver white smoke with a smile.

* * *

 **Well thats chapter 7 for you guys hope you liked it if you have advice for me on my stories found something wrong in a chapter or have questions for me write a review or send me a pm**

 **if its an anonymous posted review I will reply to those in the next chapter**

 **until the next one everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hy there chapter 8 for everyone now for a question I got with a review**

 **Yes there will be some OCs in the story but you will notice them almost immediatly so without further delay enjoy the chapter everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The land of frozen hearts**

Yoshika was flying her last night patrol before operation Freya would begin in another three days the nights were pretty silent except for Yoshikas striker there were no neuroi be it in the air or on the ground. As she was flying around she suddenly detected three shapes flying through the air with her antenna with nothing better to do Yoshika started climbing higher towards the three contacts until she was right behind and above them.

It was when she spotted the aircrafts one was a transport plane with two fighters flying escort that her transponder came to live "Lieutenant Karibuchi you know the details of the operation per our deal we will be sending your sister to the rear with the 507th joint fighter wing when you arrive at base" Yoshika knew this voice it was Field Marshal Manstein "understood sir but" Takami stopped speaking and the two fighters turned around before firing a burst into the cloud that Yoshika was hiding in.

"Lieutenant we did as you asked you were right there is something in the clouds watching us we are preparing to engage" the first pilot radioed "understood hold it off whatever it is" Manstein ordered as Takami guided the two fighters after whatever was in the clouds before firing two shots with her gun towards it from the planes open door.

Yoshika was trying her hardest to contact them but her transponder wasn´t working as it should she could hear them but no matter what she tried she couldn´t reply "shit" Yoshika cursed as she barely dodged two high caliber rounds fired by Takami "the target dodged my rounds" she heard Takami say over the radio "understood we will close in for a burst" Yoshikas eyes widened as the two fighters with the Karlsland emblem closed in on her firing their weapons.

Yoshika pulled up her magic shield as the rounds impacted several of them exploded at the edge of her shield making Yoshika wince as pain erupted from her left side of her body making her drop the shield "everyone cease fire I repeat do not fire target is a friendly witch" one of the fighter pilots yelled in horror over radio "a witch are you sure?" Takami asked horrified "yes during our last attack the target activated her magic shield" the first pilot confirmed until a curse from the second pilot was heard on the radio "OH Scheisse the witch is going down I repeat she´s going down" he yelled and true to his words Yoshika was tumbling through the air towards the ground while trailing black smoke.

Yoshika had only passed out for a few seconds but that was enough she activated her magic shield as the ground came into her blurred field of view until everything went black again. Takami saw the witch crash into the woods but what Manstein ordered next made her stop in her tracks "Lieutenant the two escorts will return to us we will send a search team for the downed witch when we arrive at base" Takami was about to retort until Manstein spoke up again "this is an order Lieutenant or our deal is off" with no other choice Takami watched as the two fighter planes flew back to the transport plane.

It took them another two hours to arrive at the base of the 502nd but what greeted them as they landed was strange the alarm was blaring and every witch was in the hangar armed and ready for launch "was there a report of a neuroi in the area?" Manstein asked the radio operator who only shock his head "then why?" Manstein wondered "incoming message sir from the base" the radio operator got Mansteins and Takamis attention as the witches took off "well tell me what it is?" "Yes sir well they are launching for an emergency search as their night witch on patrol has lost radio and radar contact with them over three hours ago" Manstein showed no reaction but Takami did "we have to tell them if it is a witch from the 502nd we have to tell them" Takami was almost crying as she watched the last witch leave the hangar "you will do no such thing that is an order understood" Manstein ordered before the doors of the aircraft opened.

Gundula Rall had a peaceful night until three and a half hours ago Yoshika had reported in every time she called her during her patrol and radar had her on screen as well until she disappeared and didn´t answer to their calls anymore. To make it even worse there was one plane landing just as they were ready to launch but after the plane stopped before the hangar everyone launched to find their missing witch without Gundulas order for launch but right now she didn´t care as she approached the aircraft on the runway.

From the open plane doors came Takami towards Gundula as the crew of the airplane started to unload equipment "this is a surprise Takami" Gundula greeted her but snapped into a salute as the Field Marshal got out "at ease commander I´m only here to deliver the Lieutenant and some orders for operation Freyja" he gave Gundula another briefcase before leaving with a salute "commander Rall what is going on why did everyone just launch?" Takami asked trying to feign ignorance of what was happening.

Gundula went to her office with Takami before she answered "you weren´t here but somehow Lieutenant Miyafuji has acquired a magic antenna and per her wish she is now our own night witch. The reason everyone launched is that we lost both radio and radar contact with her during her usual patrol that was over three and a half hours ago so I ordered a search team to go look for her" Gundula explained. Takami wanted to say something but the ringing of the phone interrupted her as Gundula picked up "yes this is commander Rall" she spoke with someone until her face twisted into rage "go find her bring her back here do whatever you have to and don´t even think about returning until you found something you got that" Gundula yelled before slamming the receiver back down.

Takami was feeling even worse now but Gundula had her face in her hands before slamming them on the table with a yell of rage "something wrong commander?" Takami asked getting a glare from Gundula who took a deep breath before replying "sorry Takami it's just that a ground patrol have found Yoshikas striker unit and weapon both damaged in the forest but no sign of her except for a bit of blood near the crash site" Takami stayed with Gundula for the entire night but went to get some sleep as everyone returned from their search "anything?" Gundula asked but only got faces full of sadness in return "we found this" Hikari handed Gundula the blade she saw Yoshika use in combat quite a few times "get some rest for now everyone" she ordered and everyone went their way.

Gundula looked at the blade in her hands "we will find you even if it is the last thing we do" Gundula spoke to the empty hangar before moving the blade to her office passing out on one of the couches.

Yoshika didn´t know why but after she crashed she couldn´t feel anything she could still speak with Kuro over their link but other than that there was nothing she couldn´t feel her body or the forest around her but what she did feel was that she was weakened by something "so what did you have for me that you had to contact me in the middle of the god dam night?" Yoshika heard someone ask but to her the voice sounded very far away as her eyes could only see darkness around her "really now bring her to cell level ten I will be along shortly" Yoshika heard the same voice say before her eyes closed again.

Xarax was surprised when one of her neuroi night fighters wanted to report something in person to her as that wasn´t unusual enough that same neuroi had somehow captured a witch but not any witch oh no. It was the witch that Xerox had warned her about so of course she contacted him after making sure the witch was securely locked up "thank you for informing me Xarax you may do as you please until you made sure that Gregory wipes out the human army in Murmansk after that you are to give her to me" Xerox ordered before his projection disappearing.

Xarax made her way down to the prison block of the base that had been built into an extensive tunnel network in a mountain it took some work but now she could produce elites in this place specified to their mission an example of that was the night fighter neuroi that captured the witch not only could it interfere with the humans radios but also their radars before capturing the witch and disappearing underground.

Xarax stopped before a completely black door that opened to show a round room with several machines around the room on the other end of the room on the wall was the witch both of her arms and legs completely encased in neuroi material while on her head the witch had neuroi material covering her eyes and mouth making her unable to speak or hear anything. But something was wrong as the witch made no movement at all "why isn´t she struggling?" Xarax asked the only other neuroi in the room in from of a screen that hung from the ceiling "during the capture of the witch she was injured and hasn´t regained consciousness so far" the screen replied "did you close the wound with the old technology we found here?" Xarax asked she didn´t care about the witch as she was nothing more than a trophy to her but as Xerox that was even older than her had taken an interest in this witch she wanted her to at least be alive "yes the wound has been closed and I have removed the metal fragments that caused them" the screen replied "good inform me as soon as she wakes up don´t say a word to her" Xarax left the room as it turned dark.

Gundula was angry, no that wasn´t the right word for it being angry meant she didn´t want to shot someone but Gundula Rall and several members of the 502nd wanted to shot someone to be precise they wanted to shot Field Marshal Manstein who ordered the search for Yoshika to be stopped as operation Freyja was more important in his opinion.

They also had a competition between Hikari and Takami to determine who would fight with the 502nd during operation Freyja they had to find the core on the same neuroi that Yoshika had destroyed during the convoy escort mission with Hikari and Krupinski. Takami was faster than Hikari in finding the core but Hikari was able to pinpoint the special type core inside the core.

After that it was easy to destroy the neuroi but even with another neuroi destroyed it didn´t feel right as they returned to base however there was a call from the higher ups the order was short until Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji was found Hikari would be staying with the 502nd and when she was found the higher ups would go from there. With a strange atmosphere at base everyone returned to their rooms for sleep as they needed to rest for the operation tomorrow

Breakfast was eaten with the same heavy atmosphere even though Sadako made some miso soup for everyone after breakfast Gundula went over the mission orders one last time before everyone went to the hangar Hikari didn´t know why but seeing Yoshikas striker in the launch unit it was almost as if someone was calling her as they launched fully armed towards Gregory.

Yoshika knew fully who had captured her and right now they were trying everything to get anything she knew about the witches and joined militaries of the world "this is the last time I will ask little witch" Xarax grabbed Yoshika by the hair picking her up from the ground where she landed after Xarax had delivered a punch to her midsection "I already told you I don´t" Yoshika didn´t even get to complete her sentence before her head was pushed underwater with the restraints on her arm and legs she couldn´t do anything to stop them.

Yoshika started to see black spots in her vision until she was able to breathe again as she was lifted from the water and thrown to the ground gasping for air "now little witch we both know you had a meeting with someone and they gave something to you I will only ask this one more time. Where do you keep it?"

Not getting an answer Xarax grabbed Yoshika by the black collar around her neck choking her as she dragged Yoshika towards a wall where Yoshika was hoisted up by her arms behind her back making her bow her head as her feet barely touched the ground "remember little witch you chose this" Xarax spoke as a searing pain shot through Yoshika from her neck stopping several seconds later before it started again.

Ever since she woke up in this room they had asked her questions and when she refused to answer they found some way to make her speak "little witch you better do exactly as we tell you or they die" Xarax grabbed Yoshika by the hair making her look up to find several children younger than her in similar restraints to her own on the floor before her "you understand what you will have to do right?" Xarax asked as Yoshika glared at her "apparently not" Xarax nodded and one of the children was grabbed by another neuroi holding something to her throat drawing blood "no don´t stop this" Yoshika yelled thrashing around in desperation as the child started crying "Xarax you hear me make him stop I will do as you say just make him stop" Yoshika begged as Xarax held up her arm and the neuroi that had the child stopped moving.

Xarax grabbed Yoshika by the neck again holding her to her eye level "if you don´t follow the orders given you will have to watch as we kill them slowly before your eyes" Yoshika nodded her eyes widened in fear until Xarax released her head "get them back to their cell and bring me what we recovered recently" Xarax ordered. A few minutes after the children went out of the room another neuroi that looked like a hovering tube entered the room stopping near Yoshika "now then seeing as you don't have your weapons with you we will provide you with some but before that" Xarax took a small grey block with green markings on it from the hovering tube that opened on one side "we need something to see what you´re doing out there don´t we?".

As Xarax approached Yoshika tried to get away but the searing pain on her neck stopped her "it´s no use or would you rather we kill one of them already?" Yoshika let her head drop not giving an answer "good to know" Xarax placed the grey block on Yoshikas right ear where it transformed covering part of her face and her right eye before connecting to the collar "activate" Xarax said before Yoshika felt nothing but pain making her scream until she thought she would lose her mind as suddenly as it came the pain stopped.

Yoshika felt that the restraints were gone from her arms and legs but as she looked down at herself after standing up she had to gasp her uniform had been ripped apart during the interrogation but now it looked like she was wearing it again with one difference it was made out of grey neuroi armor with dark green markings on her knees and shoulders "no time to gawk little witch" Xarax called from the hovering cylinder before Yoshika walked over.

Xarax showed her an assortment of weapons that lay in the open cylinder "take whatever you want and then he will escort you to your new what were those things called you use to fight us again?" Xarax asked from the door "Strikers" Yoshika replied while picking up two shorter neuroi blades that she strapped to her back and a gun that looked like an mg42 "ah yes he will bring you to where your new one waits for you" Xarax pointed towards another neuroi this one a hovering ball with a red eye.

"Now then your orders are simple defend the Gregory hive it doesn´t matter if you succeed or fail we won´t kill those other humans but should you try to run instead of fighting we will kill them making you watch as we do it" Xarax threatened before hovering out of the door.

Yoshika was escorted by the hovering ball neuroi to another part of wherever she was up a simple staircase until sunlight greeted her. The ball neuroi hovered towards a wall and something appeared from the ground it looked like a striker but at the same time it was clearly of neuroi origin as the usual black hexagon pattern covered it completely "so where am I supposed to go?" Yoshika asked as she equipped the neuroi striker.

The balls eyes glowed green for a moment before displaying a map of the area with a big red circle with the word Gregory on it near Murmansk "and which way am I supposed to go to get there?" Yoshika found out as whatever covered her right eye turned transparent red and displayed a flight path for her.

Yoshika took off into the sky with a sigh the neuroi striker was almost completely silent except for a low humming sound during the entire time but it was also faster than the Shinden Ryu "curse you Xarax I will somehow get you back for this" Yoshika yelled as she passed a field with wrecks of tanks everywhere.

Gundula liked the way it was going so far the first railway gun did its job as it should by firing a magic infused high explosive shot towards Gregory destroying the clouds surrounding it but before the second gun could fire the hive managed to destroy the second cannons barrel several fighter aircrafts were fighting against drones with anti aircraft guns firing nonstop from the ground together with tanks and other artillery at anything that looked like a neuroi.

Takami had the idea of dropping the shell itself by flying it high up into the air before guiding it into the core by her own hands. And that's how they found themselves here all members of the 502nd carrying a massive artillery shell while hovering above Gregory "drop it" Takami called and they let go while Takami was guiding the shell during its fall everyone else made sure that no other neurois could sneak up on her to attack.

The shell was sent flying directly into Gregory's core but like the neuroi before it had a true core inside a larger core "this is as far as you go humans" everyone heard the distorted voice over the radio and all of the neuroi stopped firing before returning to Gregory's side who stopped moving as well "I appreciate the fireworks but I won´t let you get close enough again" every single eye turned towards the neuroi that hovered above Gregory.

Takami was shaking as she got a close look at the neuroi "One-Chan what's wrong?" Hikari asked worried as she moved closer to Takami with the rest of the 502nd "why did they do something like this?" Takami asked letting a single tear drop that made everyone gasp "Takami explain" Gundula ordered but as Takami turned towards her commander Kano grabbed her and started firing at something behind her.

The new neuroi that had appeared on the battlefield had appeared behind Takami but simply blocked Kano's bullets with a crimson red magic shield "a neuroi using a magic shield" Roßman yelled but like everyone else she got a good look at the neuroi not only did it look human but the half covered face that still had skin erased any doubts "it seems you knew this witch before we got her it seems" the neuroi spoke over the radio "to bad to sad she isn´t who you knew anymore" every single gun stopped firing as the bullets and shells got stopped by magic shields blocking them just before impact.

Gundula was furious as this neuroi was using Yoshika however they managed to do so was still a mystery to her however one thing was clear they had to defeat this one before they could deal with Gregory "brave witches" Gundula called over her transponder "destroy this abomination" she ordered and a hail of bullets was fired at the neuroi that took Yoshikas form but it dodged firing back with small beams that were almost as fast as their bullets and so the battle resumed around them as well.

The ground forces had their hands full as they kept firing everything they had destroying neurois by the hundreds until no more came so all fire was concentrated on Gregory who simply stood there doing nothing.

Things weren´t going as well for the 502nd not only was this neuroi powerful by taking over Yoshikas body but it also seemed to have her ability with a blade as a well placed shot by Takami destroyed the neurois weapon but instead it threw it away drawing the two green blades from her back and has been trying to get one of them by dive bombing them but every time it was meet with a magic shield and a hail of bullets "Takami where is the core on this thing?" Kano yelled as she dodged the neurois blades again "I can´t find it can you Hikari?" Takami asked firing a shot at the neuroi before having to dive out of the way.

Hikari was the neurois next target and she was able to get her hand on it after deflecting the blades with her shield before it started to droop like a stone crashing into the ground making them look down in confusion "Hikari did we get it?" Roßman asked as Hikaris eyes turned red and she saw a small core near the neurois head "no but I found the core its position is right here" Hikari pointed to her own right ear and everyone understood.

They all dived down towards the ground where the neuroi was getting up leaving the striker look alike on the ground his blades raised towards them "concentrate on the core everyone" Sasha yelled as she fired a burst at the neuroi and soon enough they were chasing the neuroi in the forest as it tried to dodge their bullets however they got several hits on it as it could only deploy one shield at a time so there was always one side that wasn´t protected from their fire.

The neuroi did manage to get some damage in on them as well however as it simply cut the trees down making the witches crash into them as they fell "everyone look" Hikari called as the neuroi collapsed to the ground on his back "let´s not take any chances" Takami called before firing three shots towards the downed neuroi hitting the same spot on his right side of the head each time before there was a screech like usual and a green red core was shown "fire on that thing" Gundula yelled as everyone opened fire at the small core it only took under a second but it was destroyed.

What made no sense to them was that the neuroi armor that covered Yoshikas body didn´t disappear completely after they destroyed the core "commander we have to return to the rest of the army they are ready to fire Gustav at Gregory again" Roßman reported "everyone who is too tired to fight will stay here" Gundula ordered but only Georgette stayed behind with Sadako and Takami as they had been the ones to get caught by falling trees during their chase.

Yoshika had heard the last message from Xarax as she fell down into the snow due to exhaustion "you did your part so we will keep our end as well" Xarax spoke before an image of the children being found by a military patrol showed itself before her right eye making Yoshika smile but as Takamis second bullet hit beside her head she passed out.

Takami, Sadako and Georgette placed their strikers by a tree so they didn´t have to look at Yoshikas body sure they had seen death before but this time it was caused to someone they knew by their own hands. As time went by none of them noticed that Kuro had appeared by Yoshikas side or that parts of the neuroi armor started falling apart until only the clothing and head piece remained behind as even the black collar fell apart.

The three witches looked up as suddenly a mighty explosion threw snow into the air "this is northern HQ we report that Gregory has been destroyed. Everyone good work" the only thing that was heard after that was the cheering of soldiers until Gundula cut in "everyone I am as happy as you are but there is bad news during the battle a new neuroi appeared this neuroi had somehow taken over the body of a witch from my unit making her fight against us we don´t know if she is still alive after going through that" suddenly everyone heard Kuros voice speak on the radio "it is as commander Rall told you my friend was taken over by a neuroi and right now she is fighting against an enemy in her own body to stay alive. Remember that there will always be those that go into battle to achieve a great victory but there will always be those that never return from it".

The 502nd was allowed to take Yoshikas body back to their base but even after what Kuro told them they weren´t too happy sure they just destroyed Gregory but every time someone walked by Yoshikas room in the base they asked themselves at what cost they had achieved this victory.

Yoshika didn´t know why but since she passed out she had been fighting against something in the plane that she normally shared with Kuro half of the village had been already destroyed in their fight but Yoshika would never give up even as this thing held her against a wall and was about to hit her once more she suddenly found herself in the same colorless plane with only her and the blue gem hovering above a small lake that lead to a waterfall "young Miyafuji you have returned" the same form that was still hidden by the white shards spoke from behind the waterfall "unfortunately you no longer have the time to chose if you wish to ever return to your normal live" the form spoke as the blue gem hovered to Yoshikas left shoulder before stopping at the same spot near her head on the left side as the old one has been.

"What is" Yoshika tried to ask but the form disappeared again only to be replaced by the dark form that has been attacking her before in the village.

Yoshika felt it for just a moment as she called Hakai no ha to her hands something had changed within the blade and the blue gem pulsed with it but as the black form attacked Yoshika just swung the blade from the ground upwards slicing the figure in two before delivering another two swings across its midsection its form crumbling to the ground after that.

Yoshika took a step back before channeling her magic into the blade that now started glowing blue at the edges with red sparks while holding it at her side "Sen-ri no shisha" Yoshika yelled as the form leaped at her again only to be hit with a never ending wave of blades that Yoshika unleashed on it until there was nothing left of it only then did she stop swinging her blade that stopped glowing as she used it to keep her upper body from collapsing to the ground like her legs had done.

Yoshika was still trying to get her breathing under control as her form was returned to the partly destroyed village "Yoshika?" she heard Kuro say shortly before his form was close to her own "hey Kuro" Yoshika placed her head to his side still a bit out of breath "you will never change do you?" Kuro asked as he placed his head on Yoshikas shoulder "I couldn´t let them die Kuro but what is it with this thing" Yoshika asked as she pointed at the blue gem still hovering over her right shoulder.

Kuro took one look at the gem before sighing "Yoshika you won´t like this but the form you had to take while fighting with the neuroi will appear again if you use this thing in combat" Kuro explained making Yoshikas eyes widen before grabbing the gem but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn´t move. Kuro had picked up Yoshika carrying her to the shrine while she tried to remove it "Yoshika when you wake up it might be the best for you if we left for a while until you can control it" Kuro tried to comfort Yoshika as the gem started to transform covering Yoshikas upper left arm with one blue and one red dragon mark around her neck appeared a small black silver necklace as well "no Kuro I won´t do that as for what happened to me I have to tell them a lie about how I got captured" Yoshika replied making Kuro sigh again as she leaned against his form enjoying his warmth until her eyes closed.

Gundula Rall didn´t like to do paperwork and for some reason her office has been flooded with paperwork over the last few days be it reports about combat patrols, resupplies for the base or orders for equipment they needed to repair their strikers.

The most annoying once were requests send by researchers that wanted to inspect Yoshikas body over the last two weeks her body had returned to normal and even the clothes made out of the neuroi armor feel apart leaving nothing but grey dust behind but that was the only thing they got from Gundula as she wouldn´t have anyone enter Yoshikas room without someone of the 502nd present.

One time a soldier was dumb enough to enter Yoshikas room alone only to be attacked by Kuro who was at the time taking a nap in the rafters of the room but when the soldier closed the door to loudly he woke up Kuro and got attacked leaving the room in a beaten up state with several bite marks the medics had to patch him up and Gundula had to explain why there was a giant wolf in Yoshikas room.

After operation Freyja was over several high ranking members of the military visited the base to speak with Gundula or the others of the 502nd many of them thanking them but one time one of them had the balls to demand that Yoshika was to be transferred to a research facility but let´s just say that after he tried to enter her room he was almost killed by Kuro so he abandoned that idea quickly.

Right now Gundula was preparing the transfer of the 502nd to another base in Orussia that was closer to Karlsland she was almost finished with signing the transport documents until Kuro suddenly appeared in her room like he had done a few times in the past two weeks "Kuro what is it?" Gundula asked. While Kuro didn´t blame any of them for what happened to Yoshika he tried to speak with them a bit more "it´s Yoshika she woke up but I don´t know for how long she will be" Kuro spoke before disappearing again.

Gundula didn´t have to be told anything else she was out of her office marching very fast down the hallways to Yoshikas room only to find the door already open with Roßman by Yoshikas side "what happened?" Yoshika asked her voice very weak as Gundula entered the room closing the door as quietly as possible behind her "what is the last thing you remember?" Gundula asked sitting down on a chair by the window.

Yoshika closed her eyes for a moment before replying "the last thing I clearly remember is that I was flying during the night until something attacked me but after that I don´t remember anything until now" Yoshika replied as Kuro lay down beside her with his head on her belly. Roßman sighed as what she was about to say would be hard on Yoshika "you have been missing until operation Freyja was launched" Gundula cut Roßman off at that point "we don´t know how but the neuroi controlled you during the battle making you fight against us until we were able to destroy the neurois core that controlled you"

Yoshika had her eyes closed but she couldn´t hide the pain that flashed across her face as she remembered the children the neuroi threatened to kill if she didn´t submit "after Hikari was able to destroy Gregory with our help we brought you back to base and have been unconscious for the last two weeks in your room" Roßman continued but Yoshika stayed silent.

Gundula and Roßman left as Yoshika had fallen back asleep and Kuro asked them to leave so she could rest "we will tell the others during dinner" Gundula said as Roßman was about to ask her what they would tell everyone else as they went to the dining room.

Yoshika wasn´t asleep as she had only closed her eyes for a bit longer but now alone in her room Kuro helped her get up from the bed before sitting down on the floor with Kuro sitting down behind her allow Yoshika to rest her back against his side.

The blue dragon mark started glowing for a moment as Yoshika concentrated on it and just as Kuro said her outfit changed to a blue outfit with red lines along her arms and torso what did change was the transparent screen that now covered her left eye it was now blue and was not directly on her skin as the other one had been before "very interesting" Kuro spoke as he took a closer look at the visor that connected to the black silver necklace and Yoshikas new outfit "this isn´t anything like before. This one is completely under your control not the other way around" Yoshika sighed before the red dragon mark glowed and everything returned to normal the only sign being the two dragons on her left arm and the necklace around her neck that something had changed.

Kuro helped Yoshika back into her bed before disappearing for a moment to get something to eat for her from the kitchen. Gundula was about to tell everyone that Yoshika had woken up for a bit but didn´t remember anything after someone attacked her during her night patrol until Kuro appeared by Sadakos side who was busy in the kitchen "Kuro what are you doing here?" Hikari asked as she was the first after Gundula to notice the wolf.

Kuro smiled at everyone before whispering something to Sadako who gave him a cooking pot full with soup before he disappeared again "so anybody know something about what that was about?" Krupinski asked "it's only natural after all she has been sleeping for over two weeks of course she´s hungry" Roßman replied getting confused glances from everyone "what sensei means by that is that Yoshika woke up and Kuro got her something to eat" Sadako continued. Everyone went back to eating their own food until Hikari jumped up from her place "wait Yoshika is awake?" Hikari almost yelled.

Gundula and Roßman kept drinking their tea only giving Hikari a brief nod before they continued to eat Hikari was the first one out of the room followed closely by Kano, Nipa and everyone else except for Gundula and Roßman who just stayed in the dining room.

Yoshika had just finished eating the soup Kuro brought back with him as the door burst open Yoshika almost tried to jump out of the bed but her tired body wouldn´t let her as Hikari had stopped to knock at the door Nipa and Kano had run into her literally crashing through the door together. The three that arrived first lay now face down in Yoshikas room with Yoshika and Kuro just starring at them in confusion and the others that came to see how Yoshika was doing stood in the doorway also looking down at the three on the ground until their brains registered that not only was Yoshika awake but also looking around in confusion.

After the door crash trio got themselves of the ground everyone started asking Yoshika questions ranging from how she was on how the neuroi were able to control she replied to most of them with the truth but when asked how the neuroi controlled her or what the last thing she remembered was she lied as much as she didn´t want to. Everyone kept talking about random things until a voice cut in "Lieutenant Miyafuji there is someone who wishes to speak with you" Roßman spoke with her usual voice but her eyes betrayed her as they showed clear rage.

Yoshika noticed it immediately but didn´t say anything "well I hope he can come here as I still can´t walk around" Roßman nodded at that "yes but they want to speak with you alone" Roßman looked at everyone else in the room "so everyone do you have something to do if not I´m sure I can find something to do for you" Roßman smiled as everyone scrambled to their feet saying short goodbyes to Yoshika before running down the hallways.

Roßman nodded once to Yoshika before leaving the room as well closing the door behind her several minutes later there was a knock at Yoshikas door "Lieutenant Miyafuji may we come in?" a voice that sounded familiar to Yoshika asked from the other side of the door "come in" Yoshika called and the door opened.

There were four people standing in the doorway to Yoshikas room two soldiers in grey Karlsland uniforms and two girls one was a rather small girl with fire red hair just barely bigger than Kuro but the other girl had Yoshika surprised "Hartman what are you doing here?" Yoshika asked but noticed the glasses and the different uniform after they walked into the room "hello Yoshika I can already tell you remember me" "yes Ursula it has been a while but I do remember you visiting us during our time in Romanga when we had trouble destroying a tower neuroi" Yoshika smiled as did Ursula.

Ursula sat down near Yoshika while the other girl looked around the room with the two soldiers waiting by the door "now to get back to your question of what I´m doing here it's rather simple. A few weeks ago we got a report about a witch from Fuso that was fighting in Orussia while using a jet striker unit during her night patrols the existence of this striker is nothing more than a rumor at this point though" Ursula enjoyed how Yoshika started to avoid her gaze as she mentioned the jet striker unit.

Yoshika took a calming breath "but what does that have to do with me?" Yoshika asked surprising Ursula evident by the face she was making "simple please take a look at this" Ursula handed Yoshika a blue print of a striker with another sealed envelope "schematics for a jet striker with a pulse engine are you mad?" Yoshika asked in disbelieve making Ursula flinch "well it is only a plan we have as we got a lot of problems while developing jet strikers" Ursula admitted.

Yoshika could only shake her head "Ursula the problem with pulse jets are even worse than with a normal jet striker" Yoshika sighed as she handed Ursula the blue print again before taking a short look at the envelope "let me guess this next part but you are actually here to recruit me for your little team to develop jet strikers further correct?" Yoshika asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ursula was speechless sure she had heard a bit from the other witches of the 502nd about Yoshika she also had went over every report there was about her missions but this surprised her to no end. Ursula snapped her head back up as she heard laughter from two people in the room one of them being Yoshika and the other the red haired girl that was rolling around on the floor no matter how much Ursula glared at them they broke into longer fits of laughter at that.

It took Yoshika and the red haired girl a few more minutes to stop laughing "sorry Ursula but the face you made was just priceless" Yoshika grinned as Ursula pouted. The red haired girl took that moment to move to Yoshikas side with her right hand outstretched "hello haven´t introduced me yet name is Svenja Schröder test pilot for this nut job here" Svenja pointed at Ursula who groaned "nice to meet you Svenja call me Yoshika" Yoshika took the offered hand "so what's the plan Fräulein Ursula?" Svenja asked with a grin after shaking Yoshikas hand for a moment.

Ursula sighed for a moment before replying "Yoshika please take a look at this" Ursula pointed at the sealed envelope on Yoshikas bed "we will be staying for another day so you have until then to decide" Ursula got up and with Svenja and the two soldiers behind her left the room.

Kuro jumped down from the rafters where he had been hiding "I quite like the red haired one" Kuro said as he lay down beside Yoshika on her bed "I like Svenja as well now let´s see what is up with this thing" Yoshika opened the envelope taking two letters out one of them sealed with the Fuso empire flag and the other with a Karlsland cross.

Yoshika opened the one with the Fuso flag first and started to read: Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji regarding the secrecy agreement about the Shinden Ryu you are now allowed to share any information you have with the research team from Karlsland stationed in Liberion that you can join if that is against your wishes we will be transferring you immediately to the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Africa the person you got this letter from is also your contact person in this matter it is your decision with the best wishes Fuso high command.

Yoshika read this one two times just to be sure that she didn´t imagine things "well might as well see what the other one has to say" Yoshika placed the letter from Fuso on the table before opening the other and started to read this one as well:

Flight Lieutenant Miyafuji Yoshika with this letter we extend an invitation to help our team with developing a second generation jet striker that can be used by every witch that is currently fighting against the neuroi. We send Ursula Hartman and one of our test pilots to you for the reason that you have together with doctor Tōchi Sarate built a jet striker unit that you have been using during your time in Orussia with the 502nd joint fighter wing if you won't be able to accept our invitation we would be happy if you could provide Ursula Hartman with some data about the striker unit itself.

Yoshika placed the letter on the table as well "Kuro let's get some fresh air I need to think about this for a bit" Kuro only nodded once before he and Yoshika disappeared from the room only to reappear Yoshika fully clothed at the edge of the river that surrounded the base.

As the sun was turning the sky orange they just sat close to the water's edge Kuro warming Yoshika up as she snuggled into his side until she fell asleep by his side after the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the sky turned black Kuro picked up Yoshika on his back and returned them both to Yoshikas room.

* * *

 **so thats chapter 8 I hope you liked it now for some bad news sadly**

 **the next chapter will take some time to be published as in a few days I start on a new job and don´t know yet how much time I can spent on writing but know that I will still continue to write on this story**

 **well thats all from me if you found something wrong in any of the chapters have some suggestions of have advice for me leave a review or pm**

 **and with that until the next one**

 **See yaa  
DS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes two chapters at once I had a good day  
**

 **Well here we have chapter 9 thanks for the suport so far and before you ask I had this one half writen when posting chapter 8 so the next one will take some time to be written**

 **enjoy the chapter everyone ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The USL**

Ursula Hartman and Svenja Schröder were eating breakfast with everyone from the 502nd with the exception of Yoshika for who Kuro appeared two times to get some food that startled Ursula both times as he simply appeared and disappeared without warning everyone from the 502nd was used to Kuro and Svenja just smiled as he appeared again but this time with four empty plates hovering around him.

"Yoshika seems to be really hungry or not?" Svenja asked and got a few laughs from the 502nd "not really she has been missing for a few days before she attacked us during operation Freyja" Gundula replied but as Ursula had a face full of horror Roßman continued "she was controlled by a neuroi during that time and after we destroyed the core she slowly returned to normal over the last two weeks so of course she will be hungry" Ursula could only nod as she continued to eat.

Yoshika was rubbing her belly as she was lying in her bed as Kuro brought her breakfast from the kitchen that she was thankful for but he brought a bit too much but he wouldn´t take no for an answer so she had eaten four plates with sandwiches and soup before he left her again.

As she was starring at the ceiling Yoshika thought about the two letters on one part if she went with Ursula and Svenja she could help develop a new jet striker but on the other part if she declined the invitation she would be deployed to South Africa with a fighter wing.

Yoshika wanted to help Ursula and her team but another part of her wanted to go to South Africa with a sigh Yoshika got up from her bed and dressed in her usual outfit but instead of the sailor uniform she took the white officer jacket she got from General Yamashima before leaving the room with her pistol on her side and Hakai no ha appeared in his silver white scabbard on her back as she closed the door to her room.

Yoshika sneaked out of the base and started to train for a few hours as she was taking a short break she heard someone call her name from the water that surrounded the base. Confused Yoshika walked closer to the water's edge but due to the fog she couldn´t see very far as she was trying to find what ever called her name she heard someone approach from behind her. Without thinking twice Yoshika spun around Hakai no ha drawn and ready to strike only to miss as the person sidestepped Yoshikas swing but fell to the ground regardless "hey easy there" the person yelled.

Yoshika looked to the side to find Svenjas grinning face before her "sorry about that you startled me" Yoshika returned her blade to its scabbard and helped Svenja stand up "no worries you wouldn´t be able to hit me if you wanted to" Svenja dusted of her jacket for a moment as Yoshika returned her gaze towards the open water "listen I was actually send by Ursula to find you" Svenja spoke as she stopped by Yoshikas side.

Yoshika nodded once as she took a deep breath "listen I have thought of it and I will decide later today but before that I want to check on my striker unit want to join me?" Yoshika asked as she made her way to the hangar with Svenja following her. Yoshika arrived in the hangar to find it devoid of anyone not even Hikari was training with Roßman today it seemed Svenja followed Yoshika to the launch unit and after Yoshika unlocked it and Svenja got a good look at the striker she had to gasp.

The striker looked like nothing Svenja had seen until now but it was obvious that it had been used in combat if the scratches on the paint were any indication but what had her gasping was that the striker was covered in dried blood "well better take a closer look" Yoshika mussed as she checked the outside of her striker "hey Svenja could you take the other it's a bit too heavy to carry on my own" Yoshika asked as she picked up a striker leg on her shoulder.

Svenja nodded once and grabbed the other and carried it to a small trailer where Yoshika placed it down so Svenja did the same "thanks" Yoshika said before jumping on the trailer taking a few tools from a few boxes. Svenja watched as Yoshika opened several panels on the striker and checked various integral parts it was a bit later as Yoshika was still working on the striker with Svenjas help that Ursula walked into the hangar accompanied by Gundula and Roßman "so it's normal for her to just disappear from her room?" Ursula asked as Gundula spotted Yoshika working on her striker making her sigh getting Roßmans attention as well making her smile.

Yoshika had her entire concentration on her striker she didn´t know what it was yet but something was not working as it should so she was checking everything just to be sure until she found what was causing her a headache the bolts that were responsible for holding the movable wings to the strikers side had gotten a bit hard to move but one time disassembling the whole wing and cleaning the bolts as well as oiling them solved that problem right now she was reassembling the entire mechanism that was responsible for moving the wings depending on the speed "hey Yoshika can I ask you something?" Svenja asked as she watched Yoshika work on the striker "sure what is it?" Yoshika replied not even looking up from what she was doing "well why are there so much more movable parts in the wing area of the striker? Normally the wings are fixed and unmovable".

Svenja watched as Yoshika tightened a bolt before moving the wing up and down a bit "simple it's actually something me and doctor Tōchi Sarate designed together" Ursula, Gundula and Roßman had hidden themselves behind some crates with equipment to listen in on what Yoshika and Svenja were talking about "the problem was that with a straight wing design we couldn´t fly at high speeds as the striker became uncontrollable due to vibration and with a delta wing design we had even more problems during landing as you were barely able to maneuver at low speeds during landing" Yoshika closed up the rest of the striker while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Yoshika and Svenja carried the striker back to the launch unit during her checks Yoshika also cleaned the striker of the dried blood so now it looked like your usual front line striker unit "during the time I was helping doctor Tōchi Sarate with improving this striker I was reading a book my father left for me" that got Ursula's attention as her eyes widened "at first I barely understood anything he wrote in it but with time I learned a bit of what he had left for me it was actually all written in a code that he taught me during my childhood he encountered the same problems we had with the wing designs. So I had the Idea why not make a movable wing that depending on the magic output moves to form a delta wing when flying with high speeds to a straight wing during low speeds".

Svenja was silent as Yoshika got into her striker yes they had gotten around several of the problems Yoshika mentioned by either flying at lower speeds than possible or by having much longer runways "Lieutenant Miyafuji what are you doing?" the voice of Roßman called from the entrance of the hangar as Yoshika had started her striker causing a lot of dust to fly around "routine test flight of my striker unit after I performed the usual maintenance on it of course" Yoshika grinned as Roßman sighed but her left eyebrow was twitching so Yoshika returned her striker to idle.

Roßman walked to Yoshika while giving a short glare to Svenja "I understand that Yoshika but it hasn´t been even a full day since you woke up and you´re already trying to fly again?" Roßman knew that if Yoshika wanted to she could just fly out of the hangar but Yoshika also knew that she would get an earful from Roßman and maybe even from Gundula for doing that "yes I want to check my striker right now as I don´t think I will have an opportunity to do so later and to think about something that was brought to my attention".

Yoshika noticed that not only was Gundula in the hangar but that Ursula was with her as well and Roßman was looking towards Gundula who was rubbing her chin with a hand until she gave Roßman a nod who sighed as she turned to Yoshika "you can launch but don´t overdo it" Roßman said as she walked back into the base "hey Ursi what you think we wanna give it a try?" Svenja asked as Ursula groaned "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that and you can try if you want but if you damage the striker you have to repair it on your own" Ursula went to the side with Gundula as Svenja went over to a truck with a tarp on the back.

Ursula took a measurement panel from the back of the truck as Svenja removed the tarp showing a launch unit with a striker that looked familiar to Yoshika on it "Lieutenant Miyafuji captain Schrödinger would like to test one of our striker prototypes in a mock battle against you if that would be alright?" Yoshika heard Ursula over her transponder "sure thing" Yoshika replied "good do you have a weapon you can use?" Ursula asked.

Yoshika thought of that for a moment "well I do have something but I" "Yoshika you are not going to use your blade you got that get one of the paintball guns from the truck" Gundula cut in before Yoshika could finish speaking. Yoshika taxied to the truck and took one of the orange mg-42s "interesting choice" Ursula noted at Yoshika weapon of choice "so what are the rules?" Svenja asked as she took an orange mg-151/20 "simple best of three no shields you can fly as high as you want but don´t overdo it you still have only a prototype" Ursula looked at Svenja who pouted "and you have only had a full day of being awake from a live threatening situation" Gundula said as she looked at Yoshika who scratched the back of her head with one hand.

Yoshika and Svenja both went to the runway and waited for Gundulas signal "let´s see what you got" Svenja called over the transponder as the two jet strikers made it impossible to communicate without using the transponder as they started to get very loud. Yoshika just grinned as Gundula gave the signal to launch both her and Svenja accelerated down the runway until they were both airborne they separated and Yoshika grinned as she flew into a big cloud hiding from Svenjas sight. "Where is she?" Svenja growled while she was flying around the cloud gaining altitude as her transponder came to live "I should warn you the Lieutenant has a magic antenna so be on your guard captain" Gundulas voice had some amusement in it.

Svenjas eyes widened as she felt that she should move so she dived to the left barely dodging a burst of paintballs fired by Yoshika that dived past her after recovering Svenja dived after her but lost her again in the clouds "dammit" Svenja cursed as she tried again to find Yoshika.

Yoshika had regained a bit of altitude with her magic antenna she had no problem with seeing where Svenja was but as she prepared to dive at her again Svenja turned right towards her firing a burst before diving away herself. Yoshika dodged the burst but Svenja had used that time to get behind her and Yoshika felt several paintballs hit her back "well that round goes to you" Yoshika called over the transponder getting laughter from the other end "good luck next time Lieutenant" Svenja replied.

Yoshika won the second round as she used her striker's movable wings to perform a tight loop and managed to hit Svenja from behind both of them were determined not to lose the last round evident by their smirks on their faces.

Yoshika decided to use something she hadn´t used before Doctor Sarate had warned her that it would drain her magic power quickly if used but with Svenja right behind her firing at her as she dodged she decided to use it. Yoshika felt it as the magic power drain increased massively as her striker started spewing flames making her go even faster breaking the sound barrier easily before she flew upwards Svenja was barely able to follow her and started to stall a few seconds later.

Yoshika deactivated the magic afterburner as Svenja stalled she turned around and dove towards Svenja both of them started firing at each other while performing a barrel roll but Svenja ran out of ammo but as her weapon had a larger caliber Yoshika still had some ammo left so she fired on Svenja again as Svenja tried to evade and managed to hit her right arm and her weapon "well you got me Lieutenant" Svenja called over the transponder.

Svenja was grinning from ear to ear as was Yoshika although her face also showed how exhausted they were as they were flying back to base "so what was that you used back there to get so much faster?" Svenja asked as they both stored their strikers in the launchers in the hangar "a magic afterburner" Yoshika replied. Ursula and the rest of the 502nd chose that moment to enter the hangar as they had watched the entire thing with Roßman as the referee for the mock battle "two to one?" Ursula asked as Svenja started blushing "Yoshika I told you not to overdo it" Roßman yelled as Yoshika leaned against the launch unit "sorry sensei but at least I got an answer for Ursula after that" Yoshika grinned as everyone except for Ursula and Svenja got confused "I will go with you definitely beats fighting in south Africa" Yoshika looked as Ursula nodded her head and Svenja grinned before starting to laugh with Yoshika "anyone else feeling like they missed something" Sasha asked getting a few nods of agreement from the rest of the 502nd.

During dinner Ursula explained why she was in Orussia with Svenja and what Yoshikas decision had to do with that "by the way where is this development team of yours stationed?" Yoshika asked as everyone else was almost done with eating "sorry can´t tell you right now" Ursula replied "no worries Ursi will tell you during our flight there so don't worry" Svenja butted into the conversation and got a glare from Ursula "so when are we leaving?" Yoshika asked to get Ursulas attention who sighed before answering "we will leave in the early morning your personal belongings and weapons are already on the way to the harbor we will be flying there to save time after storing our strikers onboard we will be leaving" Ursula explained.

Yoshika said her goodbyes to everyone as she walked around the base Kuro was doing the same he even allowed a few of them to pet him but when Krupinski tried he pounced on her throwing her to the ground licking her face for a bit before he started running down the hallways making everyone laugh it was late in the night everyone enjoyed the small goodbye party for Yoshika until everyone started to get tired Kuro had to carry Yoshika back to her room as Krupinski had managed to give her something alcoholic to drink making the party a bit wilder until Kuro stopped Yoshika from dancing on the table. Gundula wasn´t complaining as she got several pictures of everyone enjoying themselves as even Roßman was too tired to punish Krupinski for her little shenanigans so everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep a few minutes after closing their doors.

Svenja and Ursula were the only ones awake as they took one last look at Yoshikas striker "this is so much more than we could ever hope for" Ursula spoke in awe as the Shinden Ryu was still ready for launch "it sure is but doc you know during our mock battle I thought I saw something on the Lieutenants back that looked similar to wings but I´m not sure" Svenja had a serious expression as she spoke.

Ursula had her hand on her chin as Svenja spoke "the last time I saw Yoshika she only had her healing magic. But now she has a magic antenna as well" "so maybe she learned some new magic again?" Svenja asked. Ursula gave a short nod "anyway Svenja let's get some sleep we do have a long journey ahead of us" Ursula replied as she and Svenja went to the room they were staying in.

Yoshika slept peacefully for several hours but after she was able to normally speak with Kuro again she wanted to find a big hole and just disappear from embarrassment as she woke up with Kuro and her in the hall of memories and he was watching everything Yoshika did after Krupinski gave her the glass of alcohol Kuro simply sat down by Yoshikas side until she feel back asleep.

Yoshika slowly opened her eyes with a groan as her head was pounding for some reason the room was dark enough for her to keep her eyes open as she slowly placed her hand to her head she was feeling as if someone detonated a bomb in her head "Yoshika I won´t be helping you with the headache but I will help you to get dressed" Kuro only got a groan from Yoshika as response making Kuro grin a bit.

Svenja was walking down a hallway in the morning towards the dining room to get some breakfast she yawned closing her eyes for a moment but she stopped dead in her tracks after opening them again down the hallway was a figure dressed in a white shirt with a red skirt on her waist while on her hands and down her legs were black fingerless gloves and knee socks that both had some silver markings but Svenja didn´t stop because of that no it was because of the two black red wings on this persons back and the fact that this person was hovering down the hallway without making a sound.

Svenja watched as the figure disappeared towards the dining room it took her a minute to start walking again on the way she meet Nipa and Kano "did you two just see that thing as well?" Svenja asked as she walked with Kano and Nipa to the dining room "no what do you even mean?" Kano asked as she opened the door to the dining room.

Kano, Nipa and Svenja sat down at the table and began to chat for a bit they greeted Sadako and Georgette who came a few minutes later to start breakfast it took several more minutes for the rest of the 502nd to walk in and the last one to enter the room was Ursula who yawned as she sat down "does anyone know where Yoshika is she wasn´t in her room when I went to wake her up for breakfast" Roßman asked as Sadako brought the food to the table.

Everyone at the table exchanged a glance before replying with "no idea" "no clue" or "didn´t see her since yesterday" Sadako finished with handing out the food but as Ursula was about to take a bite of her sandwich something tickled her nose making her sneeze "you aren´t getting a cold do you Ursi?" Svenja asked with a grin "no I don´t think so its" Ursula saw a shadow move over the table so she looked up making her eyes widen "hey Ursi you ok there?" Svenja asked as she looked up before she collapsed to the floor laughing.

Ursula wasn´t any better as she was shaking in laughter "ok what is so funny?" Krupinski asked and as Ursula pointed towards the ceiling with a hand everyone else looked up before they all started laughing. The shadow was cast by none other than Yoshika who was hovering near the ceiling with her black red wings but she seemed to be still asleep "I take it this is the first time this happened?" Ursula asked with a smile after taking a few deep breaths to calm down Gundula who had only smirked after looking at Yoshika replied with "not really Kano told me she slept in a hammock during the Murmansk convoy mission though" Ursula nodded and everyone had somehow stopped laughing as Yoshika had hovered over towards the kitchen.

Hikari and Kano managed to get Yoshika on the ground but every time they let her go Yoshika started to hover around the room again that got a few snickers from everyone "Sadako get a glass of water would you?" Ursula asked as she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Sadako returned from the kitchen with a glass of water that Svenja took with a grin as Ursula nodded to her.

Yoshika heard some voices talk and laugh but they sounded so very far away to her at one point the voices stopped until she felt cold water hit her head snapping her awake in an instant "what the fuck" Yoshika cursed as she found herself in the rafters of the dining room. She slowly looked around as everyone starring at her "Yoshika get down here" Roßman spoke in a soft tone so she jumped down but had to wince as her head ached as she moved "here you go" Sadako set another glass of water on the table.

Yoshika thanked her with a nod before downing the entire glass in one go "better?" Ursula asked with Svenja still smirking "a bit yes" Yoshika replied "good now I know that I have to keep you away from any alcoholic beverages when we get to our new base" Ursula mumbled making Yoshika look down with a groan as her headache spiked again.

Yoshika ate a small breakfast with a lot of water by the time she meet with Ursula and Svenja in the hangar she almost had a clear head again "we will be flying to Murmansk port and from there we will fly with a plane to our base" Ursula explained as she stood with Svenja and Yoshika around a map "how long will we be flying?" Yoshika asked as Ursula packed away the map "we will be flying for about two to three days" Ursula replied as the prepared to take off "we have to refuel at least once as we can´t make the trip in one go" Svenja added as Yoshika and Svenja grabbed their weapons.

The three taxied to the hangars exit to find everyone of the 502nd waiting for them "Yoshika you might have caused some problems while you were staying with us but it sure as hell has been fun" Gundula said with a gin "I hope we will see or even fight together in the future again" Sasha spoke with a small bow "you better keep up with your training you hear me?" Roßman had her neutral expression on her face as she spoke but Yoshika had to grin. Krupinski gave a short goodbye as did Georgette who thanked Yoshika for the advice with her healing magic she gave her. Sadako hugged Yoshika again while petting her behind her ears causing Yoshika to blush a bit as it was still a very effective way to tease her when Sadako let go Kano and Nipa said their goodbyes. Hikari was the last to speak "Yoshika thanks for what you did" Hikari bowed but Yoshika only smiled giving Hikari a pat on the head "remember that you are never alone" Yoshika motioned to the rest of the 502nd "Wing commander Rall everyone it has been an honor to fight with you I hope we will see each other again sometime in the future" Yoshika gave a short bow with a salute before she accelerated down the runway after Svenja and Ursula as the 502nd waved after her.

Only a few minutes later Yoshika disappeared into the clouds with the other two as Gundula, Roßman, Sasha and Krupinski watched "well there she goes" Krupinski said with a sigh "she is a very strong witch" Sasha spoke as she looked to Roßman "in the time she was here I always found her train in the morning unless of course she had a long night patrol" Roßman spoke as Gundula laughed for a bit "she sure as hell is strong and thanks to her I can finally fight with everyone else again" Gundula explained to everyone during dinner that Yoshika had healed the injury on her back that didn´t heal as fast as it should have that evening the four of them toasted to Yoshikas well being in Gundulas office before going to bed to prepare for the upcoming transfer to another base.

Yoshika had flown with Ursula and Svenja to Murmansk without problems and after Ursula had checked that their strikers would be loaded they went to get something to eat on their way several of the ground witches waved to Yoshika or said a shirt hello. The cooks greeted Yoshika as the three entered the mess hall during lunch Yoshika explained why so many people on base greeted her and what she had been doing in Murmansk even before the convoy escort mission.

After lunch Ursula guided them towards the harbor and got into a small boat Yoshika and Svenja had to show their Ids to a MP Officer before getting onboard as well the boat cast off from the pier and went out of the harbor to a floating pier that had a massive flying boat near it "it's a BV-238 Karlslands biggest flying boat" Svenja explained as Yoshika looked with wide eyes at the flying boat no flying ship would be better as the closer they got the bigger the plane seemed to become.

Ursula showed Yoshika around the flying boat as Svenja went to check on something Yoshika learned where her quarters were and which parts of the flying boat she could walk through during the flight. Svenja joined them again as Ursula was showing Yoshika a world map "we are here" Ursula pointed at Murmansk marked on the map with a red pin "and we have to fly all the way over here" Ursula pointed to a small Island near Liberion "isn't there a neuroi nest near that Island?" Svenja asked with a raised eyebrow as she got a good look at where their new base would be "we got no reports of any neuroi activity near those Islands" Ursula replied "we will be refueling during our two days flight here and take a short break" Ursula continued explaining as she pointed at the edge of Orussia. It was over an hour later that the aircrafts crew came onboard after a short introduction and check that the cargo was secured the engines started and after everyone took their seats they took off.

During the flight Yoshika slept in a hammock that she tied to the roof of the plane in her quarters after asking a crewmen if she could do so. Svenja and Ursula were sleeping as well after they ate something it wasn´t very good but was filing so they had no problem to go to sleep afterwards.

Yoshika woke up a few hours later thanks to Kuro as he told her that someone was nearby probably looking for her "how is she?" she heard Ursula ask as someone else sighed "still asleep like a rock" Svenja replied as Yoshika opened her eyes "well let her sleep for now our refueling will be done in another three hours I need to meet with someone. Please keep an eye on her so she doesn´t disappears on us" Ursula asked as she walked away "hey Yoshika I know you´re awake so don´t pretend to be still asleep I want to ask you something" Svenja spoke as Ursula was far enough away to no longer hear them.

Yoshika sat up with a yawn Svenja was leaning against some crates near Yoshikas hammock "hey what is it you wanted to ask?" Yoshika asked as she jumped to the floor "it´s something I saw during our mock battle on your back" Svenja replied as Kuro appeared by Yoshikas side allowing her to lean against him as she sat on another crate as she thought for a moment before she had an idea about what Svenja meant. Yoshika grinned as she got to her feet again and turned around activating her magic "you mean these?" Yoshika asked with a grin as the black red wings appeared with her familiar's ears and tail.

Svenja could only nod in silence as she was stunned by the wings that appeared out of thin air "they first appeared during an escort mission of a ship convoy that I did with Krupinski, Kano, Nipa and Hikari" Yoshika explained as the wings disappeared again "do they have any use other than letting you hover around a room asleep?" Svenja asked with a smile "I can use them to increase my speed and maneuverability when using my striker but it takes a lot of magic power and concentration if I use it for longer periods of time" Yoshika explained as she deactivated her magic.

Svenja and Yoshika went out of the airplane for a bit to get something to eat for lunch around the harbor they found themselves in it was very active as people were running around as Trucks and other vehicles moved around they asked for directions and went to a smaller building they got a plate of soup and some bread with some water the soup was very tasty as the two ate they spoke about their fighting styles and what their shot down counts were at "well not to brag but I shot down around 195 neurois before Ursi invited me to help her with research how about you?" Svenja asked as she drank her water "I didn´t really keep track of it lately so I´m not sure" Yoshika replied.

Svenja raised an eyebrow as someone placed some files on the table "hey Ursi you hungry as well?" Svenja asked with a grin as Ursula glared at her "not now Svenja ok" Ursula took one of the files and opened it "Yoshika during your time with the 501st in Gallia you shot down fifth teen neuroi and destroyed a normal hive core" Ursula opened another file "during your time in Romanga you shot down another thirteen neuroi and destroyed an alpha hive core but lost your magic while doing so" Yoshika winced as Ursula took both of the open files and placed them to the side "and just recently the 501st gathered in the Netherlands where you not only destroyed four hive cores at the same time but also about two hundred normal neuroi with the hives. After that" "wait there is more?" Svenja asked in disbelieve as Ursula opened another file "after you recovered from your severe injuries in Fuso you were stationed with the 502nd joint fighter wing for more than half a year destroying about twenty airborne neuroi and over seventy ground neuroi with a neuroi base" Ursula placed the last open file before Yoshika "you also learned about a new neuroi type that you called elites during your time in Orussia. Recently you also went AWOL for several days before attacking the 502nd during operation Freyja while you were controlled by a neuroi".

Yoshika could only nod as Ursula flipped a page to read further "and then we appeared to find out about that striker of yours" Svenja interrupted "yes Sven that´s correct but we only got here by the time she was still recovering from the whole being controlled by a neuroi thing" this time it was Svenjas turn to glare at Ursula. Yoshika returned her plate to the kitchen with the glass before leaving as she wanted to get some fresh air after finding a good spot on top of a few supply crates Kuro joined her as she starred towards the setting sun on the horizon.

Over two hours went by until Svenja and Ursula started looking around for Yoshika they found her as a small group of soldiers were laughing at something near a crane thanks to Ursulas bad luck as Svenja called it Yoshika had somehow ended up on a crate that hung from the crane hook. It took them a few minutes to wake Yoshika up before she glided down to the ground with her wings Svenja guided the half awake Yoshika back to the airplane another two hours went by before they were ready to take off again Ursula checked on Yoshika and some of the cargo they loaded as well before giving the ok.

The plane was moved by a tug boat out of the harbor until it was facing the open sea the tug boat dethatched and returned to port while the airplanes engines started roaring louder as it started gaining speed until it took off and started climbing into the air turning towards the darkening sky with the setting sun in its back.

Yoshika was sleeping peacefully in her hammock the only people still awake were the two pilots flying the aircraft and five other crewmen that manned the guns or in one case the radio it was a peaceful night with a few clouds here and there but nothing that would cause them any trouble.

Yoshika was once more training with Kuro to try out some new magic circles that might be useful in a battle with a larger force of flying neuroi during her battle against the massive ground force of neuroi Yoshika was able to use her black magic circles as a sort of magnet that increased the speed of her bullets as they exited her mg. Right now she was trying to make the bullets explode after hitting the target so far the bullets just seemed to disappear as they hit the metal target on a range "any idea Kuro?" Yoshika asked as she placed the gun down to take a break "the magic effect you are trying to create is to powerful for the small bullets maybe you can try and use a larger caliber weapon with your striker you can carry heavier weapons as before or not?" Kuro replied as Yoshika drank some water before picking up a practice blade "maybe but for now I think I will train a bit more I feel like I got a bit rusty while I was recovering from whatever the neurois did to me to control my actions" Kuro nodded and joined Yoshika in her training as he used a hovering blade to spar with her.

Yoshika was slowly walking through the aircraft she had woken up very early as she had been asleep for a long time yesterday so now she couldn´t sleep anymore so she decided to speak a bit with the radio operator near the cockpit she learned that the plane was equipped with radar so she talked with him about what they each could spot with their radars as Yoshika used her magic antenna that went on for a bit until Yoshika and he spotted something on the radar "it is not answering to our radio calls" the radio operator reported "it can´t after all it's a neuroi" Yoshika called as she went towards the back of the aircraft where a ramp was located.

Yoshika grabbed an mg from a crate and checked the magazine as an alarm started blaring with several red lamps flashing in the aircraft "what´s going on?" Svenja asked as she came running towards Yoshika "Neuroi" Yoshika replied with her magic active as her wings appeared just as the ramp opened and the cold night air greeted them.

Svenja could only watch as Yoshika jumped out of the flying aircraft and flew towards the front "Svenja where is Yoshika?" Ursula asked as she ran into the back as well. Svenja pointed to the open ramp making Ursula groan as she grabbed her head as if she had a headache "let´s go we can´t launch but we better help her out by defending the plane" Ursula and Svenja ran towards the front of the plane just as several red beams flew by the right wing almost hitting the aircraft the pilots started turning the aircraft away as the defensive guns started firing at something Ursula and Svenja took position near the cockpit and the back of the aircraft as it had two glass cupolas there for observation.

They both managed to stop several beams from hitting the aircraft the only other thing they saw of Yoshika fighting the neuroi was the several green tracers flying around in the dark night sky "how is she able to fly without a striker?" Ursula asked over the transponder as Svenja blocked another beam with her shield "not now Ursula wait until the battle is over" Svenja yelled as she dropped the magic shield.

Yoshika had never felt more alive after she activated her magic and jumped out of the aircraft with the mg in hand she flew around with her wings on her back flapping silently in the air she knew where the neuroi was thanks to her magic antenna so she flew towards it.

Yoshika flew a bit higher as the sky was full of clouds making it impossible to see very far she had to rely on her magic antenna for guidance the neuroi fired a barrage of beams towards her that she dodged easily "Yoshika take your time somehow the magic drain of using two of your magic attributes at the same time is getting slowed as if something was regulating it" Yoshika heard Kuro say as she strafed the neuroi two times firing a burst both times with her mg "thanks Kuro" Yoshika said before attacking again.

Yoshika attacked again and again but every time she hit the neuroi there was no core "Kuro any idea?" Yoshika asked after she dodged another barrage of beams "Kuro?" Yoshika asked as he stayed silent as she blocked a beam with her shield "only one but make sure the others don´t see you before it disappears again" Kuro said.

Yoshika tried to ask what he meant but the dragon mark on her right arm glowed blue for a moment before Yoshika saw something blue cover her left eye for a moment she blinked but then she saw a red object moving very slowly before her "this is" Yoshika gasped as she realized that the blue visor had appeared again "use it to end my sons suffering" Yoshika heard someone say as her clothes changed as well.

Yoshika wasted no time she flew towards the red object it was still moving very slowly as she closed in Yoshika started firing on the red object until she heard the all too familiar screech of a neuroi before her worlds returned to normal the neuroi had already started falling apart before her but now it exploded sending white shards flying everywhere. Yoshika took a deep breath as she felt the visor started to slowly disappear again as the red dragon mark stopped glowing "Yoshika you better catch up to that plane its quite far away from you already" Kuro spoke as Yoshika noticed that her clothes had returned to normal and stopped glowing "good idea" Yoshika said as she flew after the airplane.

Ursula and Svenja were waiting near the ramp in the back of the aircraft for Yoshika to return they saw how the neuroi was destroyed from far away but for some reason they couldn´t contact Yoshika that's why Ursula was pacing around with Svenja sitting on a crate dangling her legs over the side "she will be fine Ursula she probably forgot to take a transponder with her is all" Svenja only got a sigh from Ursula in response.

For a few minutes no one said anything until Svenja saw something move in the dark night sky a few seconds later something landed in the airplane with a gust of wind "hey I´m back" Yoshikas voice called as Svenja got a good look at her however she noticed the scratches all over Yoshika left side of her face "Lieutenant better get some rest we still have a few hours before we arrive at Kenkashu Island" Yoshika nodded to Ursula before walking to her hammock in her quarters to rest for a bit.

Yoshika was asleep the second she was lying in the hammock "she really didn´t use a striker just like you told me" Ursula was still in the back of the aircraft with Svenja watching the night sky "yeah she briefly explained to me how she is able to do it but I never heard of a magic ability like that did you?" Svenja asked as Ursula started thinking for a bit "no I haven´t heard about an ability like that either" Svenja wasn´t surprised by Ursulas reply "during my mock battle against her she used it for a bit as well but only during the third one" Svenja added before going to get some rest as well.

Ursula was watching the sunrise from the cockpit of the aircraft as she hadn´t been as tired from the battle as Svenja or Yoshika so she didn´t feel like resting at the moment "this is Kenkashu tower identify yourself approaching aircraft" the radio came alive right next to Ursula a few minutes later "this is sky bus one we´re returning with supplies and several witches one of them Ursula Hartman" the radio operator replied and for a few minutes there was silence "give me flying officer Hartman" a man spoke up suddenly so the radio operator waved Ursula over and gave her the headset.

Ursula put the headset on "Ursula Hartman here" Ursula started but got interrupted "good to hear from you again Fräulein. Now then did you find the witch doctor Sarate mentioned in his letter?" the man asked "yes I did find her and she decided to come with us. I do have a question sir" "what is it flying officer?" the man asked "a few hours ago we were attacked by a neuroi the Lieutenant destroyed it while me and Svenja defended the aircraft" Ursula had to wait a bit for an answer.

The voice had shifted to a serious tone as he answered "I will be sending out scouts to confirm where it came from Flying officer until I know something new return to your research. I should warn you as we are good friends" Ursula paid attention as she knew that sometimes they had some high ranking general on base that caused problems "several days ago we received samples that have been recovered from a witch that had been taken over by a neuroi" Ursula gulped as she heard that "yes that's quite the news anyway the case has been deemed highly classified that's why we have another high security research lab here that is only working on that" "sir I don´t see why that would be such a big problem?" Ursula asked confused "no but make sure that the witch doctor Sarate worked with knows about this. The guys working on this only know that it is a witch that was stationed in Orussia and that is where you are coming from with a new witch in tow if I´m not mistaken" the man replied.

Ursula talked with the man over the radio a bit longer as the plane started to fly lower and slow down as it approached an Island in the distance "well anyway flying officer after you land send Svenja and the new witch to my office so I can speak with her for a bit while you oversee the unloading of the supplies you brought for your research" the connection got terminated after Ursula confirmed that she understood his orders just as the plane set down on the rough water for landing.

Yoshika woke up as someone was shaking her shoulder so she opened her eyes to find Svenja right by her side "hey Yoshika come on we arrived a few hours ago" Yoshika jumped to the floor with a yawn "the general wants to speak with the two of us by the way" Svenja added as Yoshika nodded.

Svenja and Yoshika walked out of the aircraft but Yoshika stopped walking as she realized how warm it was here she saw the blue sky with the sun burning down on them she had been used to the cold weather of Orussia. But here it was quite warm even as a slight breeze blew over the Island base Yoshika found herself on "hey earth to Yoshika you still with us" Yoshika turned her head to find that the hand waving before her eyes belonged to Svenja who was grinning.

Yoshika walked with Svenja to a parked jeep but Svenja didn´t get in "what´s wrong?" Yoshika asked as she sat down in the co driver seat "to tell you the truth I´m not allowed to drive any kind of vehicle as I had a bit of an accident in the past with a truck loaded with fuel" Yoshika nodded after shaking her head for a moment "fine then I will drive" Yoshika switched to the driver seat and Svenja got in as well as Yoshika started the jeep.

With Yoshika driving the car and Svenja giving directions it took them a while as there were a lot of heavy trucks moving around in the harbor but after they got out of the harbor they drove on black asphalt roads by several building and hangars with two runways nearby.

Svenja guided Yoshika to a grey four story building where she parked the jeep near some other cars and a few trucks "let´s hope the old man is in his office" Svenja grumbled as she entered the building with Yoshika both of them had to show their IDs to a guard before they had to wait for a bit until a women in a grey uniform escorted them to an office on the first floor "please wait just a moment" the women spoke before entering the room.

Yoshika leaned against the wall opposite the door while Svenja sat down on a chair beside her "so this old man who is he?" Yoshika asked "he is" Svenja got interrupted as the door opened again "he will see you two now" the same women spoke as she held the door open for them.

Svenja jumped to her feet as Yoshika entered the room with her Yoshika noticed that the room was a lot cooler than the outside "please take a seat" a older man with ash grey hair in the same grey uniform as the woman with several medals spoke from behind a desk.

Yoshika sat down by Svenja on the same black leather couch but as the man didn´t speak up again her eyes started wandering around the room one wall was full of shelves filled with books on another was several maps and pictures with a big window and right behind his desk hung a big antler on a board with two rifles crossed underneath it.

The man set down some paperwork he had been looking over and sat down on the other couch on the opposite side of the glass table that Yoshika only noticed now "now then I think introductions are in order" he stretched his right hand towards Yoshika while still sitting "Air Marshal Walther Wever commanding officer of this research base" Yoshika took the offered hand after standing up to reach across the table "Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st joint fighter wing" Wever raised an eyebrow as he heard the name Miyafuji.

Yoshika released his hand and sat down again "now then Svenja what did you and the Fräulein tell her about this place?" Wever asked as Svenja gulped "uhm well you see old man before we could explain anything to Yoshika our plane was attacked by a neuroi and we had to fight it" Wever just nodded once as he got up and went over to a cupboard "after the battle we all were exhausted so we tried to rest as much as we could until we would arrive so we didn´t have any time to tell her anything" Svenja admitted as Wever returned with two glasses and a bottle.

Wever set the bottle and glasses down on the table before sitting down again "captain Schrödinger please wait outside while I speak with the Lieutenant" Wever spoke with his chin resting on his hands "sure thing old man just don´t give her to much" Svenja got up and opened the door with a grin on her face as she turned around "the Lieutenant gets a bit wild with too much alcohol in her system" with that Svenja slipped out of the room leaving a embarrassed Yoshika with the Air marshal.

Wever shook his head as he looked at Yoshika "don´t worry I just wanted to give a toast to your father" Wever spoke as he opened the bottle and poured two small drinks "you knew my father?" Yoshika asked as he handed her one of the glasses "yes I met with him a few times" Wever got up so Yoshika followed him to the window "I´m sorry for your loss he was a great man and without him we wouldn´t even be able to fight in this was" Wever took one of the pictures from the wall and handed it to her on it Yoshika found her father standing beside Wever and several other men in uniform "thank you for showing this to me" Yoshika returned the picture to Wever.

The two stood there side by side for a moment in silence until Wever raised his glass "Alter Freund ruhe in Frieden, denn wir werden an deiner Stelle weiterkämpfen" Wever downed his drink so Yoshika followed suit but she learned that was a mistake as her entire mouth and throat started to burn.

Wever laughed for a moment before he started to softly pat Yoshika on the back until she stopped coughing "sorry this is a bit strong" Wever returned the two glasses to the table as he and Yoshika sat down he picked up the bottle in his hands "actually this is the one I got from your father as a thank you for helping him with his research" Yoshika noticed the sad smile on Wevers face as he spoke "that old perv may he rest in peace" Wever spoke as her returned the bottle to the cupboard and locked it "now then Lieutenant we have some time before dinner is served let´s talk a bit" Yoshika nodded.

The longer she talked with Wever about what she had been doing with the 502nd and some of her missions with the 501st the more she started to like him so she even told him about Kuro who appeared by her side for a bit before disappearing again but for some reason the room started to spin so much that Yoshika closed her eyes with a groan several minutes later "is everything alright Lieutenant?" Wever asked as Yoshika opened her eyes again "the rooms spinning so much and my head hurts" Yoshika mumbled with a groan.

Wever went to his desk and picked up the phone as Yoshika feel on her side her eyes half closed "yes send the two here thank you" Yoshika heard Wever say before darkness enveloped her completely she heard him say "sleep Yoshika tomorrow is another new day" Wever watched as Yoshika passed out on the couch and just waited sitting behind his desk.

Several minutes later his door opened and the woman with Ursula and Svenja entered the room "ah Fräulein Ursula captain Schrödinger sorry to ask you to do this but the Lieutenant was a bit more tired than she looked. If you could bring her to her quarters and tell her that she has tomorrow off so she can familiarize herself with the base I would be very thankful" Ursula and Svenja looked at each other before Svenja went over to the couch and tried to pick up Yoshika.

Svenja stopped moving and turned around as Ursula shrieked in terror "Kuro you know she doesn´t like that" Svenja had a hard time not to laugh while speaking as Kuro had appeared right behind Ursula and as he walked by Ursula nudged her leg "I will help you with Yoshika just show me where her room is" Kuro spoke.

After Kuro, Ursula and Svenja left his room Wever sighed as he unlocked a drawer of his desk and taking a small black book from it he placed it on his desk "Ichiro just what is it you left me here?" Walther asked the empty room as the sky turned black outside.

* * *

 **well hope you liked the chapter as much as I had when writting it as usual if you find something wrong in a chapter have a Idea or in general some advice for me send me a pm or leave a review**

 **until the next one everyone**

 **See yaa  
DS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally had some free time to finish this sorry it took so long I hope the wait is worth it**

 **Thanks to everyone who helps and reads this story**

 **Now then here you goo everyone chapter 10**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Atari Clan**

Yoshika woke up early in the morning in an unfamiliar room the reason she woke up was that she was sweating a lot so she quickly changes her clothes before she starts looking around for a good training spot on the beach where no one would bother her.

Yoshika finds a good spot behind some hangars after an hour of training Svenja finds her and the two get some breakfast "by the way Yoshika you have the day off to explore the base here is your base ID if you lose it inform the general immediately understood?" Svenja explained as she handed Yoshika another ID with her name and some numbers written below it.

Yoshika finished her breakfast rather quick "got it Svenja well I catch you later" Yoshika walked towards the door but without turning around she catches the object someone threw towards her it's a set of keys. Yoshika turns around with a questioning look towards Svenja "general authorized a personal vehicle for you don´t worry you will find it easily as it's the only one with a Fuso emblem on the side" Svenja returned to her meal without another word.

Yoshika went out of the building towards a parking lot with several green jeeps and trucks except two or three that were black limousines but none of them had the Fuso emblem on the side until Yoshika spotted a car that had a low silhouette behind some bushes so she went over to it.

Yoshika gasped as she saw the car it was painted in the same colors as her old Shinden striker unit with the Fuso moon on the sides of the doors and the 501sts and 502nds joint fighter wings emblems on the hood of the car "so you the young lass that got this car assigned to them?" Yoshika spun around to find a man in a similar uniform as Wever with a pipe in his mouth "yes sir" Yoshika snapped a salute as she noticed his rank insignia on the uniform but the old man waved her off to let her relax.

Yoshika waited for a bit as the general looked her over "now lass tell me you arrived with that lady Hartman and her assistant from Orussia yesterday right?" he asked as he blew a cloud of smoke into the air "yes sir but why are you asking me that?" Yoshika replied with a question of her own "simple lass have you heard about a witch that is stationed in Orussia that got controlled by a neuroi?" he smirked as Yoshika thought for a moment "sir with all due respect I did hear something about that but no details" Yoshika answered making the general sigh "get going lass I´m sure you have to be somewhere" with that said he left towards another waiting car.

Yoshika sighed in relief and started to check the car it was a long car with a long engine block she even took a look at the engine that was absolutely massive it was open top right now but the sun deck was resting on the back if she needed it "now let´s see what you sound like" Yoshika grinned as she got into the driver seat fastening her seatbelt before she started the engine.

Unlike a striker unit the engine of the car started with a low rumble before roaring loudly once before settling down again as Yoshika put it into first gear and started to drive around the base she saw several workshops that either had already started with research or were in the process of setting up everything to construct something she even saw Ursula and Svenja working in a hangar for a moment as she passed them. There was however one area that Yoshika simply watched from afar it was a huge fenced in black building with several vehicles moving around inside the fence, Yoshika didn´t know why but the building gave her the creps.

After driving around the base for a while Yoshika found herself stopping at Wevers office again to speak with him again as she parked the car she noticed a group of soldiers looking towards her with envy. Yoshika waved at them with a small smile before she entered the building and after a moment of waiting the same women guided her to Walthers office this time however Yoshika had to wait a lot longer so she kept herself busy by taking her pistol apart.

Yoshika had checked her pistol completely and even took a close look at her blade but found nothing over an hour went by until the same old British man walked out off Walthers office with several other officers so Yoshika snapped into a salute as the passed by her "Lieutenant at ease come in would you" Wever called to her as he was waiting in the open doors to his office.

Yoshika sat down on the couch again as Walther went over to a cupboard taking something from inside of it before sitting down across from her "now then what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked as he handed her a bottle with a cold beverage "thanks. The reason I wanted to speak with you sir is because of the car you gave me it is unlike anything I have ever seen" Yoshika explained as she opened the bottle taking a large gulp from the cold drink "please when we are alone call me Walther as for the car it´s rather simple Yoshika" Walther got up again to retrieve a piece of paper from his desks drawer and handed to Yoshika to read.

Yoshika set the almost empty bottle down on the table before taking a look at the paper Walther handed to her while he sat down again as the room descended into silence for a few minutes until Yoshika looked up at Walther with tears in her eyes "yes Yoshika your father was not only the one who gave us the means to fight the neuroi and a huge pervert at that but he also had a passion for cars" Walther went to Yoshikas side and hugged her "I wanted to give it to you so much earlier but I never found the right time to do so" Walther simply rubbed Yoshikas back "he left it for you" he spoke as she cried her eyes out.

Yoshika cried for several minutes she didn´t even notice that Walther send his secretary two times away as she tried to calm down "shh Yoshika its alright" Walther soft voice managed to calm Yoshika finally down "thank you" Yoshika softly spoke as Walther released her from his arms.

Yoshika went over to the door and locked it before turning around again as she stood in the middle of the room "let me show you something in return as you are the first person to know about this besides me. However I need you to swear upon everything you love and try to protect that this stays between us" Yoshikas eyes had started glowing with a red shine as her magic activated.

Walther got up from the couch and with his right hand in a salute and his left over his heart he spoke "I Walther Wever will swear that whatever you show me here and now will stay between the two of us until the day I die" Yoshika nodded as Kuro appeared by her side "let´s go Kuro" Yoshika spoke her voice barely above a whisper.

Walther watched as Yoshikas clothes changed from the white Fuso uniform to a completely different outfit as the blue dragon mark started glowing for a moment Yoshika concentrated for a moment and just like last time her outfit changed to a blue version of the Fuso officers uniform with red lines along her arms, torso and even going down her legs as well.

As Yoshika landed on the ground the blue transparent visor slid over her left eye as the small necklace blinked for a moment "so it was you then?" Walther asked as he slumped down on the couch with his hand on his forehead "the one that got controlled by the neuroi and fought against other witches was you Yoshika" he asked with a sigh.

Yoshika stood still until Walther looked at her "yes Walther it was me but the Military had a hand in it as well that lead to me being controlled by the enemy" Yoshika sat down on the other couch as Walthers face turned cold "what do you mean?" he asked his voice as cold as the Orussian weather "what I mean is that during my night patrol I had problems with my transponder and was attacked by two fighter planes that wounded me heavily causing me to crash. With the crash and wounds I was easy prey for a neuroi elite that had been in the area" Yoshika took a deep breath as she remembered that time "they tried to find out everything I knew but after two days in captivity and me refusing to answer any of their questions they used a different approach" Yoshikas hands started trembling in rage.

Walther noticed that and placed his own hand on Yoshikas "they had a group of young children as prisoners as well and if I hadn´t complied with their demands they would have killed them right before my eyes" Walther gasped as Yoshika continued "I gave in and they merged a modified neuroi core to the right side of my head before they gave me the simple order to cause chaos in the battle against Gregory. I did as they told me but thankfully the rest of the 502nd was able to destroy the modified core" Walther noticed the small smile on Yoshikas lips "what about the children?" he asked making Yoshika look up "ah yes right before the modified core was destroyed the neuroi send me a message that they had released them. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in my room at the Brave witches base again learning that it has been over two weeks that I was out of action" Yoshika finished explaining and Walther simply sat by her side.

The red dragon mark started glowing for a bit and Yoshikas clothes returned to normal again until there was no trace of the neuroi clothing left "thank you for trusting me this much Yoshika" Walther spoke softly "you better get going its almost time for dinner" Walther smirked as Yoshika smiled at him "yes just a question before I leave Walther" Yoshika grinned as Walther looked at her a bit confused "where am I supposed to help out tomorrow you only gave me today to explore the base" Walther face palmed as he remembered that "right well pick up Fräulein Ursula and Captain Svenja after breakfast at the mess hall and they will show you where to go ok?" Yoshika gave a short salute before leaving the room with the ownership certificate in her hands.

After Yoshika left his office Walther slumped down in his chair with a sigh "Ichiro I hope it's the right thing to give this to her" he spoke to the empty room as he looked at the same small book from last night.

Yoshika returned to the parking lot to find two MP Officers waiting by her car "can I help you?" Yoshika asked "maybe where you assigned this car?" the first MP asked. Yoshika nodded "yes in fact it´s my personal vehicle why?" the two MPs exchanged a glance before one of them whispered to her "could we get a ride to the mess hall we were ordered to watch over it until the owner returned and its almost time for dinner" he admitted as his belly started to growl.

Yoshika looked at them in complete confusion until the two MPs started laughing until Yoshika joined them as she understood the situation "sure get in" Yoshika spoke as she slowly stopped laughing "thanks we are just about to get off duty so this kind of works out" the first admitted and the three got into the car.

As Yoshika started the engine the MP in the back spoke again "could you tell me who build this car I´ve never seen anything like it" Yoshika hid her sadness as best as she could "sorry he is no longer alive" Yoshika replied before driving to the mess hall.

Right now they were on one end of the runway and with the mess hall and dorms at the other end of it as there was no plane anywhere in sight Yoshika grinned "hold onto something" Yoshika changed into a higher gear and stepped on it. The car roared loud enough to turn several heads as it started gaining speed down the runway Yoshika changed gears again as the car went even faster she started laughing as she yelled into the wind "thanks for this Oto-san" just before they arrived at the mess hall Yoshika started to slow down before stopping before the mess hall and parked the car "you two ok?" Yoshika asked the two MPs who started to laugh before getting out on wobbly legs.

Yoshika turned off the engine before getting out herself "sorry about that haven´t tried that before" Yoshika admitted with a sheepish smile as the two MPs thanked her for the ride. Before Yoshika went into the mess hall she noticed a lot of darks clouds in the sky so she returned to her car again and pulled the sun deck up securing it on the windshield "now then better get something to eat" Yoshika thought as someone grabbed her from behind and started tickling her.

Yoshika tried to get away but the person who was tickling her was strong "plea please stop" Yoshika gasped out of breath as her attacker stopped "that was for not taking us with you" Svenja grinned as Yoshika tried to catch her breath "nice car by the way" Svenja added as Ursula joined them for dinner Yoshika had to explain where she got the car from "well if you need fuel just show your ID at the gas station" Ursula explained to Yoshika where the gas stations where on the base.

Just as Yoshika had expected it started too slightly rain as they came out of the mess hall "come on get in" Yoshika called from her car as Ursula and Svenja frowned at the rain. Without protest they got in just as Yoshika started the engine and turned on the headlights that were more of a minimized floodlight that usually was used to find airborne neuroi in the night "let´s go you are in the same dorm as me right?" Yoshika asked "yes we are actually in the two room's right next to you" Ursula answered as Yoshika started driving towards the dorms.

Yoshika concentrated on the road ahead as it started to rain harder "when do you usually start in the morning?" Yoshika asked as she pulled up to the living quarters "not to early actually around 0800 most of the time after breakfast" Svenja spoke up from the backseat "thanks so when do you want me to wait for you?" Yoshika asks.

Svenja and Ursula exchanged a glance "why?" they both asked at the same time as Yoshika parked the car "simple Walther wants the two of you showing me to where I´m supposed to help out" Yoshika smiled as Ursula nodded while Svenja groaned "how about we meet at seven thirty before the mess hall?" Ursula suggested.

Yoshika and Svenja agreed and went to their own rooms "hey Ursula Svenja I want to" Yoshika started but shook her head "no never mind that good night" she added before slipping into her room and locking the door behind her Ursula and Svenja shrugged before going into their own rooms.

Yoshika went to sleep right after she modified the room a bit as the bed was built into the wall she simply collapsed it before hanging up her hammock from the rafters falling asleep a few minutes later. Ursula and Svenja thought about what Yoshika wanted to tell them but soon enough they too fell asleep as well as outside of the building the rain continued to fall to the ground.

Yoshika woke up at her usual time well before the sun even started to peek from beyond the horizon after getting dressed in an old uniform Yoshika made sure she had her blade on her back with her pistol over her shoulder and her two IDs just to be on the safe side.

She went out of her room as quietly as possible as she was making her way out of the door to the parking lot she noticed a few soldiers here and there standing around but she didn´t paid them any mind as she started her car before slowly driving to the beach behind the hangars.

Yoshika parked under a few trees and got out taking a deep breath of the fresh sea air before she started her usual training regime with running for a while until she started training with her blade for a lot longer the others may have not noticed it but Yoshika felt it as she was performing her usual set of moves at the end she was slightly out of breath but before she went back to the dorms she decided she wanted to test something.

Yoshika walked to the water's edge before she activated her magic from behind the trees a few of the guards were watching her train as they were stationed there and Yoshika simply ignored them. Yoshika held her blade above her head as it started to shine black with red sparks "Shinku no bakuhatsu" Yoshika screamed as she swung her blade down it seemed that nothing happened until Yoshika returned the blade to its scabbard at her side "Kaihō" Yoshika whispered as far out at sea a small red ball created a gigantic explosion that reached several hundred meters high.

Yoshika watched until the ball of flame disappeared the only evidence of it ever being there was the strong winds that blew across the Island "I better head back for now" Yoshika spoke to the sea as she got back in her car and drove back to the dorms.

The pair of guards that had watched Yoshika the entire time stood absolutely stiff even an hour later as their relive guards came they still hadn´t moved a single centimeter just to be sure they were ok they were brought to the infirmary as they didn´t react to anything.

Yoshika had went back to her room and took a shower before getting dressed in a new uniform she waited for Ursula and Svenja before the mess hall just as they had agreed and just as the clock struck 7:30 Svenja appeared followed by a very grumpy Ursula "morning" Yoshika greeted them "morning Yoshika" Svenja replied while Ursula mumbled something before yawning "let´s get something to eat then you can show me where I´m supposed to help you guys" Svenja agreed and with Ursula in tow they went to get something to eat.

During breakfast it was mostly quiet but Svenja noticed a few guards glancing at Yoshika from time to time after they returned their plates to the kitchen they went to Yoshikas car "we need to get to hangar complex two" Ursula explained as she got into the co driver seat with Svenja in the back as Yoshika started the engine "point me in the general direction" Yoshika smiled as she drove down the runway towards a big hangar complex.

Ursula guided Yoshika to a complex with three hangars that had the number two in black paint on the white hangar doors "park over there" Ursula pointed to a small side entrance with enough space to park two or more vehicles. Yoshika parked the car as she got out of the car to follow Svenja into the hangar a soldier stopped her "sorry you are new here so I need to check your ID" the guard waited as Yoshika handed him the two IDs she had on her and after a quick check he returned them to her "you can go in oh just a warning Fräulein Hartman's experiments have the tendency to blow up in her face" the guard added as Yoshika could only nod her head before she entered the hangar.

Inside the hangar Yoshika found a lot of people mostly mechanics or old men in white lab coats moving around big tables or constructing Strikers out of pieces they got from the tables "earth to Yoshika" Svenja got her attention with waving her hand in front of Yoshika again as she had called her name a few times by now. Svenja went with Yoshika up a staircase before they entered a separated office on the second floor that belonged to Ursula as she was the only one inside "take a seat" Ursula spoke as her eyes stayed on a blueprint of something.

Yoshika sat down by Ursulas table while Svenja sat down by the door, Yoshika took a glance at the blueprint Ursula had on her table she noticed that it was the construction plan for the Shinden "the letter of your father enabled us to complete it" Ursula took another blueprint and placed it on top of the Shinden plans "and this is what doctor Sarate send us" Yoshika took a look and true to Ursulas words it was the blue print for the Shinden Ryu however Yoshika noticed a few key differences "anyway I have some striker units I would like you to test for me" Ursula handed Yoshika several reports to read over so she could get an idea what she was getting into "once you´re done with that find me in the hangar until later" Ursula went out of the office and down into the hangar.

Yoshika started reading the reports until Svenja interrupted her "you really going to go through this stuff?" Svenja asked as Yoshika closed one report only to pick another one and started reading again "yes I want to have a basic idea of what Ursula has for me" Yoshika replied.

Svenja shrugged and went out of the office as well to do god knows what while Yoshika continued to read through the technical reports. Ursula had been working in the hangar for several hours now and Svenja had tested a few new striker units that had some upgrades over the old models everyone was taking a break to eat something right now.

Yoshika was almost done with the reports right now she was reading the specifications for a striker unit called the UZ-328 but other than its speed there was no information about how the striker was operated or what kind of jet engine was used "hey Yoshika you done with those?" Svenja asked as she entered the office again "almost I need to speak with Ursula about this one" Yoshika showed Svenja the report and Svenja agreed that there was something fishy about that one.

After a rather short search with Svenjas help Yoshika found Ursula in the second hangar that had several strikers on launch units "hey Ursula can I talk to you for a sec?" Yoshika asked as Ursula turned around "sure what is it Lieutenant Miyafuji?" Ursula replied and Yoshika explained in detail what she wanted to know about the striker but even Ursula didn´t have all the details about the striker "I will check with the development team before you test this striker now the ones we have here you can test for us for now".

Ursula showed Yoshika the strikers for testing while Svenja returned to the hangar with a box full of green bag packs "hey Yoshika just in case take one of these" Svenja called as she threw one of the bag packs towards Yoshika "what are these?" Yoshika asked as it looked to her like a big green bag pack with a lot of straps "it's a parachute if one of those" Svenja pointed at the strikers in the launch units "decides to malfunction" Ursula sighed as Svenja helped Yoshika put the parachute on before the three went out of the hangar to the runway.

Several more mechanics and a few men in white lab coats waited outside of the hangar with a lot of equipment by the launch units that had been moved outside Ursula handed Yoshika a transponder before joining the others at the measurement equipment "whenever you are ready to begin Lieutenant" Yoshika heard someone speak to her over the radio.

Yoshika started with a jet striker that looked similar to a ME-262 but this one had much longer engines as she was activating her magic Yoshika barely felt the magic drain as the striker started up she looked over to Ursula who gave her a thumbs up.

Yoshika started moving down the runway at first rather slow but with time she was getting faster and faster until she was airborne and started flying around two times the ground crew called her over radio to do something special and as Yoshika was approaching to land she decided she wanted to see what it could do so she gave the striker a bit more of her magic and flew as fast as possible for a few minutes Yoshika barely felt it but the striker started getting pretty hot and after she landed the ground crew asked her if everything is alright.

Yoshika gave Ursula a short report about the performance of the striker it was an improvement over the first variant that Barkhorn had tested but it still had a glaring weakness at low speeds you were barely able to maneuver and it took a long time to reach higher speeds.

The next striker Yoshika tested looked similar to a rocket in white with black markings on the tail fins it was called the ME-163 Komet she had learned from the reports that this one had a magic assisted rocket engine and was designed to be a high altitude interceptor so she was careful with it.

Yoshika only gave the striker a little bit of magic but it reacted immediately a small hiss was the only warning she got before the striker shot forward at insane speeds. Yoshika was barely able to pull up at the end of the runway as the speed was still increasing even as she pulled it into a ninety degree climb it barely slowed down "Lieutenant you alright up there?" Ursula asked as Yoshika leveled out again at about twelve km "yes I´m ok was just surprised by the fast acceleration" Yoshika replied.

Unlike the 262 this striker had no speed regulator so it was either one hundred percent forward or engine off Yoshika did the same maneuvers as she did with the 262 during a dive she almost breached the sound barrier but slowed down in time but after barely five minutes in the air the fuel was used up so Yoshika started to glide back to the airfield. Yoshika landed without problems and stored the striker in the launch unit before giving Ursula her report about the performance of the Komet.

Before Yoshika went to the next launch unit Ursula explained to her that it was a pulse jet striker making Yoshika stop dead in her tracks "Ursula I already told you what I think about pulse jets right?" Yoshika asked "yes you did but as a test pilot in the military it is scheduled for testing today there is nothing I can do Yoshika" Ursula replied as the two went to the launch unit that had a bulky striker with four long tubes on either leg "let´s just hope it doesn´t explode" Yoshika mumbled as the mechanic handed her a pilot helmet "this thing is really loud and we need to be able to communicate with you in case of emergency" he explained as Yoshika put the helmet on.

With Yoshika in the striker everyone took a step back as a loud buzzing sound started from the striker after the signal Yoshika took off the acceleration wasn´t bad as was the climb rate but Yoshika had problems keeping it under control as the entire striker seemed to vibrate. Yoshika tried the usual maneuvers but with this striker she had to focus more on staying in the air than she was able to perform maneuvers over radio she heard Ursulas worried voice "Yoshika everything alright up there?" she heard over the radio but as she wanted to reply she heard a groaning sound from the striker besides the buzzing of the engines.

One look confirmed Yoshikas fear the striker was falling apart "screw this" Yoshika yelled as she cut of the magic supply to the striker that stopped a few seconds later now she was using her black red wings to stay airborne. Yoshika released the breath she was holding but the smell of something burning alerted her without hesitation she pulled the emergency release and let the striker drop from her legs.

While Yoshika was moving away from the death trap called a striker she saw the striker tumble through the air for a bit before it exploded in two big red explosions Yoshika pulled up her magic shield behind her as a few parts flew into her direction after several seconds Yoshika opened her eyes again before dropping the magic shield "Lieutenant are you alright?" "Yos…Yoshika you there?" she heard Ursula and Svenja ask over the radio.

Yoshika turned on the helmet mic her anger barely controlled "yes I´m alright that thing almost killed me. Ursula you better have the guy that designed this deathtrap with you so I can give him my report personally" Yoshika replied her rage clear in her voice.

Yoshika flew a bit closer to the base before she deactivated her magic and used the parachute to land in the water a few minutes later a small boat picked her up the crew gave her a set of new clothes with a coat so Yoshika went under deck to change while the boat brought her back to shore. On the pier that the boat was approaching Yoshika could see a small group of people two of them were Ursula and Svenja and three Scientists with two mechanics and over ten armed soldiers behind them.

Yoshikas outfit was more of a Karlsland officer uniform than a Fuso one at this point as over her swimsuit she now was wearing the long black coat that went down to her ankles. Yoshika jumped to the pier as the boat stopped "where is he?" Yoshika simply asked towards Ursula. Ursula pointed at the three scientists behind her with a hint of fear in her eyes as Yoshika walked towards them with Hakai no ha held in her left hand.

The three scientists were talking with each other until Yoshika stopped before them "hello there I guess you three are responsible for building the UZ-328 right?" Yoshika asked as one of the scientists stepped forward "yes I´m the one who created it me Ulrich Zeller this magnificent piece of engineering is my creation" he boasted to the sky "good then I can tell you what the problem is with it." Yoshika grinned as he started sweating "now then to start of the noise it creates with just starting the engines is unbearable. Another problem is that just before that deathtrap exploded was that it started shaking itself apart and don´t even get me started on how difficult it was to control even me an experienced Witch had severe problems to perform any normal combat maneuvers" Yoshika listed off as the three scientists faces went pale "now then just a suggestion but" Yoshika drew her blade holding it to Ulrichs neck "scrap the entire idea of pulse jet strikers or aircraft they have no future" Yoshika spoke her eyes glaring at Ulrich and the other two.

Yoshika returned her blade to its scabbard after removing it from Ulrichs neck "Ursula if you need me I will try to cool off a bit before I start taking something or someone apart" Yoshika growled as she and Svenja went towards a jeep waiting for them.

The jeep took them back to the dorms and Yoshika changed into her usual uniform in her room but with the black coat over it Svenja and her returned to the jeep and drove to the hangars again.

Ursula was already waiting for them in her office Yoshika gave her a detailed explanation about the pulse jet striker leaving nothing out until Ursula stopped writing "good if you have nothing else to do I will take a look around" Yoshika gave a lazy salute before walking out of the office while Ursula and Svenja started looking over the results of the testing.

Yoshika went into the second hangar again to take a closer look around she mainly found tools and cranes that had the main purpose of assembling striker units on the tables with nothing else in the hangar Yoshika went to the third one this hangar was completely different from the others as here not striker units were designed or tested but the weapons that witches used against the neuroi.

Yoshika found several tables with plans of weapons on them and a lot of weapons in pieces "excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?" Yoshika heard someone ask from behind her as she turned around she found a man in grey uniform with two soldiers behind him "Lieutenant Miyafuji Yoshika taking a look around for right now after I had to test that deathtrap" Yoshika replied with a grimace as she mentioned the pulsejet striker "ah well then pleasure to meet you Lieutenant let me introduce myself Brigadier General Alfred Dorschwitz" Yoshika shook his offered hand "now then Lieutenant do you have anything else to do right now?" Alfred asked.

Yoshika thought for a moment but nothing came to mind "not really why?" Yoshika replied feigning ignorance of what the Brigadier General wanted "now now you are a witch maybe you could test some of the weapons we designed sadly we don´t have any witches here that have the time for that as Fräulein Ursula and Captain Schröder are always busy with striker development" Alfred explained "sure but I will only try those that have been fired with live ammo before as I don´t want to end like a fly under a boot" Yoshika replied as Alfred grinned.

Alfred showed Yoshika to a group of men in blue overalls that were in the process of assembling something Alfred introduced Yoshika and after a few explanations Yoshika was on a shooting range with several metal grey boxes of various sizes with several tables on the other side of the wall that had to bear the entire weight of several magazines, a lot of ammo and with green boxes under the tables that had an orange triangle with an explosion on it.

Yoshika got a list with the weapons that were available for testing Yoshika started with a modified mg-131 that had the caliber increased from thirteen to fifteen centimeters she fired a few single shots to get used to the recoil before she fired off an entire magazine down range hitting most of the targets with good accuracy.

The next one Yoshika tested was a new variant of the mg-42 the fire rate was still the same but now you had a detachable box magazine that held more ammunition than the standard drum magazines and the barrel had been changed as well. Yoshika fired three entire magazines but had to change the barrel two times but that went without problems, before she tested the next one she gave a short report about the performance of the two weapons.

The next weapon Yoshika got for testing was a modified Orussian PTRS-42 it had a bigger magazine and a better wooden stock with a good optic from Karlsland Yoshika took aim at a target and pulled the trigger the recoil of the weapon almost managed to throw Yoshika to the ground but after the first shock Yoshika braced herself and started firing the rest of the magazine that still had ten bullets in it with one already loaded Yoshika continued firing with the weapon for a bit longer but after the second magazine the weapon jammed Yoshika found the cause being the exhausts on the barrel for the gas that each shot produced had become dirty after she made sure the gun was unloaded she cleaned that part before firing the rest of the magazine without problems.

Yoshika was surprised as Svenja fetched her for dinner after she gave another report about the PTRS-42 Alfred told her that she could always come back for some more testing if she wanted before she and Svenja went to Yoshikas car where Ursula waited for them and together they drove to the mess hall. "Yoshika just so you know after I gave today's test report to Air Marshal Wever he immediately shut down all research and projects into pulsejet strikers" Ursula explained during dinner "good to know maybe he will find some other area he can work in then" Yoshika replied as she ate her schnitzel with sauerkraut "Yoshika tomorrow you have only one striker to test in the afternoon" Svenja added as they were leaving the mess hall.

After dinner Ursula and Svenja went back to their rooms while Yoshika decided to take a short walk by the beach under the moonlit sky "I hope everyone else is doing ok wherever they are" Yoshika spoke to the open sea as she stopped for a moment "I think they are ok of course if you want I could go an check" Kuro spoke as he appeared by Yoshikas side "maybe later but not today Kuro" Yoshika replied as she petted Kuros head for a bit before they started heading back "you really should get some sleep Yoshika" Kuro spoke as the two walked into the building towards Yoshikas room with Yoshika leaning on Kuro for support "I know Kuro but today was still fun" Yoshika mumbled before she fell asleep in her bed "well sleep tight" Kuro spoke before pulling the blanket over Yoshika and disappearing into the rafters of the room.

Early the next morning Ursula and Svenja were eating breakfast "hey Ursula why do you think Yoshika is testing those weapons for that Dorschwitz guy?" Svenja asked as they were walking towards the hangars "no idea but you saw her there what was she even testing?" Ursula replied "think some mgs and an anti tank rifle from Orussia" Svenja replied as they entered the hangar and went to Ursulas office "well as long as it´s only that" Ursula unlocked the door to her office closing the door behind Svenja.

Ursula and Svenja started working on some paperwork that was still left from yesterday sometime around lunch Svenja went to the second hangar to test a few improved standard strikers while Ursula stayed in the office and started working on some striker plans it was early in the evening when Ursula was working on a jet striker that a soldier informed her that Walther was waiting for her in her office.

Ursula washed her hands before rushing up the stairs into her office "Fräulein Ursula I just came here to check on the progress as yesterdays reports had me worried" Walther spoke from the side of the room that had a window that looked down into the hangar "yes thankfully no one was hurt in yesterdays tests" Ursula replied as she went over to her desk "true now then the real reason I´m here is to ask a question" Ursula was confused as Walther sat down on a chair pulling an open letter from his jacket "simply put did Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji have any advice or upgrades on jet strikers? Or has she started planning a new one?" Walther asked as Ursula sighed.

"No sir the Lieutenant did no such thing but if you want to ask her I think she might be in hangar number three testing something" Ursula stood up and with Walther behind her went to hangar three of Ursulas complex they found Svenja waiting for them near the shooting range with a grin on her face "captain Schröder what are you grinning about?" Walther yelled making Svenja jump into a salute "sorry about that sir it´s just I have a little bet going with the Lieutenant at the shooting range" Walther raised an eyebrow as did Ursula "you might want to see for yourself" Svenja dropped the salute and showed them what she meant.

On the shooting range they found Yoshika in her usual outfit but still with the black coat over her shoulders the area around her was full of several empty bullet and cannon casings of various calibers. Right now Yoshika had a massive canon resting on her shoulder with earmuffs on her head with safety glasses "ready to fire" Yoshika yelled and a few seconds later a light went green with an alarm "range clear" someone yelled from the side of the firing range "firing" Yoshika replied as she pulled the trigger.

The cannon roared in anger as it spat out the shell towards the target but that wasn't why everyone gasped or yelled Yoshikas name in worry no it was actually that the recoil of the cannon was strong enough to sent Yoshika flying across the hangar into one of the walls before she slumped down to the ground unconscious the cannon crashing to the ground nearby cracking the hangar floor.

Yoshika heard some voices nearby as she slowly regained her sight "the three of you have the rest of the day off and that's an order understood?" Walther spoke as Yoshika slowly sat up "hey easy there" Yoshika felt someone hold her down "you took quite the tumble with that last test you know" Svenja spoke softly as Yoshika laid back down.

Walther and Ursula noticed that Yoshika was awake again so they were by her side a few moments later "Lieutenant Miyafuji, Captain Schröder and Flying officer Hartman for the rest of today you are to rest that is all" Walther spoke before leaving the hangar. With nothing else to do the three did just that Ursula returning to her room with a few books to read while Svenja went with Yoshika to the beach.

Svenja went for a swim as it was a sunny evening but Yoshika simply sat down under a tree and closed her eyes she slept for a few hours until Svenja woke her up by tapping her shoulder "it´s almost time for dinner you coming?" Svenja clothed in her normal uniform asked as Yoshika yawned "yes I´m coming" Yoshika replied.

As Yoshika got up she felt something in the inside pocket of the black coat that she used as a blanket Svenja was already walking towards Yoshikas car that was parked nearby "let´s see" Yoshika thought as she checked what was inside the coats pocket.

Inside Yoshika found a small black leather bound book that had a strange magic symbol on the front and the back "hey Yoshika you still owe me that duel tomorrow remember come on I´m hungry" Svenja yelled so Yoshika put the book back into the coat before she went to her car and with Svenja drove to the mess hall to get dinner.

In the mess hall they meet Ursula at a table over the course of the dinner the three talked a bit it was as they were about to finish that Ursula asked something "Yoshika do you have any ideas for improvements on the current jets or plans for new jet striker?" Yoshika who had been drinking something started coughing as she accidently sent the water down the wrong pipe Svenja started patting her on the back until she stopped coughing "Ursula for right now I got nothing but if you give e some time I might have some ideas" Yoshika replied after she took a deep breath.

Ursula nodded before everyone returned their attention to their meals again, after dinner Yoshika drove back to the house and went to her room as did Ursula and Svenja to get some sleep.

Yoshika in her room however couldn´t think about sleep as she locked her door before she jumped onto her bed she threw the coat and officer jacket on the ground right after she took the book out off the coat pocket "where did you get this?" Kuro asked from the rafters of the room surprised at the book Yoshika slowly opened "I took a nap at the beach and when Svenja woke me up for dinner I found it in the coat pocket" Yoshika replied as she started to read the first page.

[The Atari clan once a powerful and worshipped clan of goddesses however over three thousand years ago tragedy struck the clan] Yoshika read "Kuro do you know this clan?" she asked as she turned to her familiar "yes I do Yoshika but it is better you read the rest" Kuro replied sadly [Kari Atari went against her own clan and family she tried to create a perfect world with her dark powers after the youngest brother dies in her grief the younger sister blames Kikyo her older sister for his death as Kikyo was with the youngest brother when he died.

Kikyo swears an oath to the graves of her parents and clan members to stop her younger sister at all costs as everyone had died with the rest of the clan by Karis hands as she took the Hakai no ha from the clans mansion. After a search of several years all across Fuso and a fierce battle Kikyo is victorious but she was only able to defeat her younger sister because Kikyos friend and long time companion Majikku Miyafuji takes a fatal strike for her.]

"Miyafuji?" Yoshika asks confused but continues to read [Kikyo frees the blade of destruction from Karis power after the battle is over for her long friendship, support and her sacrifices over the years Kikyo bestows the blessing of her powers on Majikku and her family after Kikyo leaves her friends side Kari Atari reappears she starts crying as she realizes what she did over the years but after a while she simply acknowledges what she has to do and just like her sister did she bestows her powers on Majikkus family as well before she disappears from the world forever.

Majikku Miyafuji left the world with a smile on her face but before she passed away the Atari clan familiar a nine tailed white fox allows one of her younger siblings a black wolf to bond with the Hakai no ha he swears an oath of loyalty to Majikku and her family for all of eternity].

Yoshika was stunned as she read over the page several times until she felt Kuros presence by her side "yes Yoshika that is the tale of my past and the origin of the Hakai no ha" he spoke softly as Yoshika leaned into his side with tears in her eyes "you have a choice before you right now young Miyafuji will you take the knowledge and abilities I can give you and learn to use the powers of the Atari's or will you allow that potential to go to waste?" he asks as he places his head on Yoshikas lap as she starts crying.

It takes Yoshika a long time to calm down but Kuros presence helps her a bit as he never leaves her side "will my magic power leave me again if I don´t learn to use this power?" Yoshika asks as she wipes away her tears. Kuro sighs as he lifts his head to look out of the window "sadly yes I can only be the familiar of the one who wields the Hakai no ha at the same time this person needs to learn to control the power of the Atari sisters otherwise the power will destroy them over time" Kuro replies sadly.

Yoshika nods her head "you have a bit more time before you need to decide" Kuro says as he allows Yoshika to lie down "get some rest young Miyafuji" Kuro pulls the blanket over Yoshika as he takes the small book in his magic grip "where did this come from?" Kuro asks as the sky is empty except for the full silver moon shining in the distance.

* * *

 **Well that´s all I got for now I will try to get the next chapter to you as fast as I can**

 **As always if you found something wrong in the chapter have ideas, suggestions or advice for me leave a review or write a pm to me**

 **Until next time**

 **See Yaa**

 **DS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hy everyone got chapter 11 for you a guest review  
**

 **who knows what he has to hide but maybe Yoshika didn´t take the alcohol to well after all a small body plus strong alcohol can easily knock you out for a bit if you aren´t careful**

 **I** **hope you like it well then**

 **take off**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Change of Alliance  
**

Yoshika slept a dreamless sleep through the entire night until the sky turned orange once more as the sun shone through her window she started to stir "good morning Yoshika" Kuro greeted from the rafters of the room as Yoshika sat up with a yawn "morning Kuro" Yoshika replied as she got up.

Yoshika got dressed in her usual outfit with the white officer jacket but without the black coat over it before she left the room Yoshika asked "Kuro how long do I have to decide if I want to use the Atari sisters power?" Kuro jumped down to the floor before replying "you have about two more days before their power will start to get out of control" Yoshika nodded and left the room as Kuro disappeared in a cloud of white black smoke.

Yoshika went to the mess hall but as it was still a bit early there weren´t that many cocks working in the kitchen so she decided to help out a bit and soon enough the air smelled heavenly over an hour later the mess hall started to get full as everyone wanted to get some breakfast the smell in the air not helping much in that matter.

Yoshika had eaten something in the kitchen before everyone arrived so after everyone else had eaten as well she tried to help with cleaning up but Ursula found her the cocks thanked Yoshika for her help and went back to work in the kitchen as Ursula and Yoshika went to Ursulas personal workshop by the main hangar "Ursula what are we doing here?" Yoshika asked as she found herself in a small building that was hidden by trees.

Ursula showed Yoshika to a door and inside Yoshika found her own striker unit on a table with several more strikers on other tables that Yoshika didn´t know yet "well you are here to watch me do some tests on these" Ursula pointed at the table full of strikers "and if you have an idea to improve one speak up if not you can do whatever you want to" Ursula went over to a wardrobe throwing one of the white lab coats to Yoshika before putting her own on.

Yoshika slipped into the lab coat for her it was a bit short barely covering her knees as she had grown a bit taller during her time with the 502nd Yoshika watched as Ursula dismantled three of the striker units completely before taking some of their parts to a separate room for testing. Over the day Yoshika didn´t find anything she could improve on the strikers Ursula worked on so she took her own striker unit to a different table and started taking it apart during that she found several problems with the Shinden Ryus engines as they would have malfunctioned if Yoshika used the afterburner again.

With Ursula and Yoshika giving their entire attention to their work they didn´t even notice how the day went by only as Ursula turned on several lamps did they notice that it was already evening "well that was an interesting experience" Yoshika mumbled as she left the building with Ursula towards the mess hall for dinner.

After dinner Yoshika didn´t return to her room instead she went to her training spot by the beach and just watched the night sky for a while "Yoshika what is it?" Kuro asked as he appeared by her side "can you do me a favor Kuro?" Yoshika asked still looking out into the night sky "you want me to check on your friends from the 501st and 502nd correct?" Kuro asked back.

Yoshika only nodded and without another word Kuro disappeared "the stars are pretty" Yoshika thought before she decided to do some training as she hadn´t done much over the day so she didn´t really feel tired yet. She started with her usual warm up of running for a while before doing some stretching "now then" Yoshika drew her blade from her back and started with her basics swing.

It was well into the night that Yoshika stopped her training with sweat running down her face and her breathing fast "better get some sleep" Yoshika thought as she slowly made her way back to her room and soon enough she was sleeping peacefully.

What Yoshika didn´t notice during her training someone had been watching her from the main building's roof "you have to decide soon daughter of Ichiro before it is too late that is" the person in a black silver Kimono spoke towards the night sky before disappearing.

Yoshika woke up again she had barely gotten any sleep last night as she tried to decide if she was going to learn how to use the powers of the Atari sisters even as she helped in the kitchen again her mind always retuned to that question.

Just like yesterday Yoshika worked with Ursula in the same building but this time Yoshika spent her entire time with working on her own striker yesterday she had replaced a lot of the parts that already showed the wear and tear of time and today she changed the jet engines from Fuso to a pair that had been built in the last few days. Of course they had been thoroughly tested as Yoshika had modified them a bit during Lunch Yoshika was almost finished with her striker but Ursula had something to do so she left Yoshika alone.

Yoshika didn´t even notice that Ursula left her alone as she continued to work on her striker just like her old Shinden the engines were placed inside the fuselage again so once she was done with assembling the whole striker unit once more Yoshika sat down and started to read through her father´s book.

Yoshika only stopped reading as the sun turned the sky orange in the distance Yoshika placed the book down on a table and opened the large workshop doors that lead to the runway "let´s fly RYU" Yoshika spoke softly as she placed her hand on her striker that waited for her in a launcher Yoshikas magic activated and her wolf ears and tail appeared before she jumped into her striker.

Just like the first time she got into a striker unit a massive magic circle appeared under Yoshika but this one wasn´t blue no this one was made out of a large black circle with a red cross and markings the thing that was also different was that there were several smaller white circles with silver markings that hadn´t been there before moving around the large black circle.

Yoshika started her striker that after a few seconds of silence started with a low howling sound before it roaring to live Yoshika slowly taxied out of the workshop and stopped at the end of the runway after she checked that it was clear she gave the striker more power the engine started roaring faster until Yoshika leaned forward and started gaining speed.

With the upgraded engines it took even less time for her to get airborne but as she was flying around the Island she heard someone call her over radio "Lieutenant is that you?" Yoshika heard Svenja "yep it´s me why you asking Svenja?" Yoshika replied as she continued to fly around the sky "ah good thing I´m in the air right now as well testing a modified K-type what are you up to?" Yoshika had to grin as she spotted Svenja in the rather slow K-type striker "testing my modified Shinden" Yoshika replied as she gained a bit more speed "oh you got to show me later for now I need to land" Yoshika saw how Svenja slowed down even further before she approached to land.

Yoshika continued to fly in the evening sky jut enjoying the freedom until she noticed that she was quite a bit out over the water so she turned around but on the way back the engines of her striker started sputtering "what is" Yoshika tried to ask but her strikers engine stopping completely had her tumbling towards the ground trailing black smoke just as she was about to hit the water she closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

After several seconds Yoshika blinked as she hadn´t felt the pain of the impact on the water she was floating in midair but the world around her had lost all of its color "what is this?" Yoshika asked into the grey world around her as she was able to move normally with her wings that had appeared for some reason as had her magic antenna array "Yoshika it is now time" Yoshika spun around to find herself facing three figures.

The one in the middle a black white wolf her familiar Kuro the figure on the right of him was a young girl clothed completely in black and red with a hood covering her face and on the left side of Kuro was a young woman that was taller than the girl clothed in red and black but her clothes were different as they were white and silver but with a hood covering her face as well "are they the" "do not ask useless questions young Miyafuji we only need a simple answer from you" the girl in black and red interrupted her "once you decide we may answer your questions." The woman in white continued "so how did you decide descendant of Majikku Miyafuji?" the three of them asked in union.

Yoshika didn´t know what to say as she simply hovered in place but even after several seconds passed in silence none of the three made any move or said anything else "how much can I tell everyone else?" Yoshika simply asked with closed eyes "there are things you can tell whoever you want to" the white woman spoke "however there are secrets that you won´t be able to share even if you tried" the girl in black continued "What is your decision?" the two of them asked in union again.

Yoshika slowly got down on one knee with her left hand over her heart and the Hakai no ha in its scabbard in her right "I wish to learn to control and use the powers of the Atari's" the two figures by Kuros side looked at each other before turning towards Yoshika again "then you may do so" they spoke together before they started to slowly fall apart until nothing was left in the grey world except Yoshika and Kuro who slowly went to Yoshikas side as she got up "in due time you will know what it is you have to do" Kuro spoke as Yoshika slumped down to the ground the blade in its scabbard clattering to the ground beside her as the world around them returned to normal.

Yoshika didn´t know how much time had passed as she slowly woke up "any changes doc?" Yoshika heard a male voice ask "so far nothing has changed we did everything we could think of other than that she is asleep there seems to be nothing wrong with her body" a female voice replied.

Yoshika slowly opened her eyes but had to blink several times to get her eyes used to the bright light in the room "thanks anyway give me a call if anything changes doc" the male voice spoke again before a door opened and closed again. With her eyes now used to the bright light Yoshika looked around she found herself in a simple white bed surrounded by a green curtain and on the other end of the bed was Kuro looking at her "you seem to have woken up Yoshika" Kuro spoke in a whisper.

Yoshika tried to reply but her mouth was as dry as a desert "wait just a moment I will get the nurse" Kuro spoke again before jumping off the bed and disappearing behind the curtain just a few minutes later Yoshika heard a door open and someone approaching quickly. A few seconds after the door closed a nurse in a white uniform came around the green curtain and made wide eyes "Lieutenant you woke up" she simply said so Yoshika could only nod.

The nurse gave Yoshika several glasses of water to drink before a doctor joined them and asked Yoshika few questions on how she felt if she was in any pain or what she remembered "um excuse me but why am I in the hospital?" Yoshika asked confused "what is the last thing you remember Lieutenant?" the nurse asked after she exchanged a glance with the doctor.

Yoshika tried to remember what she did remembered but the only thing she clearly remembered right now was that she was doing a test flight with the Shinden Ryu in the evening but after that everything was a messy blur to her "the last thing I remember clearly is that I was testing my striker over the ocean but that's all" Yoshika simply said as the nurse wrote something down.

The doctor left after the nurse gave him the notes while the nurse did a full check up on Yoshika to see if everything was alright "well everything seems to be in order but I advise you to take it a lot slower than usual for a while" the nurse put away everything before writing something down again "how long was I out for?" Yoshika asked as she looked out of the window towards the setting sun.

The nurse stopped writing and turned to Yoshika "you were unconscious for six days Lieutenant. During your test flight with your striker unit something happened and you crashed into the ocean" Yoshika nodded as the nurse got up and went out of the room a few minutes there was silence in which Kuro joined Yoshika on the bed again but just as her eyes started to get heavy there was the sound of running feet outside her door and some yelling.

Kuro looked at Yoshika and both of them smirked Kuro disappeared into the rafters while Yoshika pretended to be asleep again a few seconds later the door flew open as several people ran inside yelling Yoshikas name "aw man she is sleeping again" Svenja complained "not much we can do there" Ursula spoke with a sigh.

The two didn´t notice anything until the light turned off in the room and the door closed while the windows opened and let the wind rush into the room "what´s going on?" Svenja yelled against the strong winds "who dares to disturb my sleep" Kuros distorted voice sounded very demonic as it echoed in the dark room "who is there?" Ursula asked a bit frightened by the voice alone "you disturbed the sleep of my master for that sin you need to be punished" Kuro spoke in the same voice his red eyes glaring from the darkness as Yoshikas clothes changed to a white shirt with a red skirt and black knee socks.

Yoshika slowly rose from her bed but not like a normal human being would no she was hovering upright in the air with her magic wings behind her a complete black mass that let no light shine through. The wind let the curtain around Yoshikas bed flutter "who dares to disturb my slumber?" Yoshikas voice sounded more male but with the same demonic echo as Kuro.

Ursula and Svenja were frozen in fear with wide eyes as they saw the two pairs of red glowing eyes hover towards them "I apologize master but it seems you have visitors" Kuro spoke "it seems I do tell me mortals what is it you want?" Yoshika asked as she hovered towards the window "w...we wan…wanted to" Svenja stuttered while Ursula didn´t say anything but Yoshika couldn´t take it anymore as she and Kuro both collapsed to the ground laughing hard.

It took a few minutes for Yoshika and Kuro to stop laughing to get some air into their lungs but as the light turned back on in the room the two collapsed to the ground laughing again as they saw the looks on Ursulas and Svenjas faces. Ursula and Svenja both exchanged a glance and stopped hugging each other Yoshika was holding her belly as she started breathing heavy while Kuro sat by the bed "Yoshika what the hell" Svenja yelled before tackling Yoshika and pinning her to the ground "Gomen'nasai" Yoshika spoke but couldn´t help but chuckle as Svenjas face was red in embarrassment.

After Svenja got off Yoshika and Ursula helped her back into bed they sat down on two chairs by the bedside "Yoshika I´m so sorry" Ursula made a small box with closed eyes "for what Ursula?" Yoshika asked confused "the engines that you used in your striker they were untested prototypes that I forgot to take to the testing room" Ursula explained Yoshika assured her that she wasn´t angry about it and after talking for a bit longer the nurse showed up again and escorted Ursula and Svenja out of the room but before she left the room Ursula left a small book in Yoshikas hands.

Yoshika tried to get some sleep but for some reason she just couldn´t so she read a bit of the notebook her father left for her "Kuro" Yoshika called into the darkness as she placed the book on the bedside table and without a sound her familiar appeared by her side "what is it Yoshika?" Kuro asked as he snuggled into Yoshikas side with his head on her belly "why don´t I feel any different from six days ago?" she asked as she petted his head "you accepted the power of the Atari sisters. But because your defect striker unit would have killed you we send you sleeping for a few days to allow the power to settle in your body" Kuro replies.

Yoshika was even more confused now after what Kuro told her "why did the power of the Atari sisters need time to settle in my body?" Yoshika asked as Kuro raised his head to look directly at Yoshika "the power of the Atari sisters is something talked about only in legend despite their young appearances they were two of the most powerful beings on the planet" Yoshika sat up in bed to look at Kuro with wide eyes "your ancestor Majikku Miyafuji due to her various deeds and sacrifices to the Atari family clan both Atari sisters blessed her and her family with their powers in her dying moments of life. But in the several thousand years of my existence that I have served as the familiar to the Hakai no ha and the Miyafujis there has only been two others who wished to learn about the power of the Atari sisters but even those two were never able to unleash the full potential of those powers" Kuro spoke softly.

Yoshika stayed silent for a long time and Kuro suspected that she had fallen asleep but Yoshika got up from the bed and went over to the slightly ajar window to look at the night sky "am I even worthy of such power?" Yoshika asked as she looked at her right hand "you are the latest descendant of Majikku Miyafuji" Kuro spoke and joined Yoshika by the window "not only that but we have been watching you Yoshika" Kuro spoke as he placed his front paws on the window sill to look outside.

Before Yoshika could ask Kuro continued "since the day you started to learn to use your magic power" Yoshika was stunned that someone had been watching her for that long "through your life you have helped protect the people that need protection. In one battle you even sacrificed your magic power to defeat the enemy and your familiar died because of it" Yoshikas eyes started to get wet as Kuro continued "and then your grandmother handed the blade I rested in to you" Kuro turned his head towards Yoshika who was crying a little bit "I have been with you for over a new year" Yoshika slumped down to her knees but Kuro was by her side within a second to catch her.

Kuro carried Yoshika back to the bed but did nothing else until Yoshika calmed down again "Yoshika rest for tonight I will show and tell you everything else in the morning" Kuro spoke softly as he pulled the covers over Yoshika who had fallen asleep Kuro sat down by the window and closed it before without a sound the Hakai no ha in his black red scabbard and another blade in a white silver Scabbard appeared by Kuros side "I can already call on your other side it would seem" Kuro spoke as he picked both blades up in his magic grip before disappearing into the rafters again.

Yoshika knew she was still asleep but the plain she shared with Kuro looked so different now it was still an old Fuso style village but now there was a giant mansion built into the side of the mountain that was behind the shrine with the hall of their shared memories. With nothing else to do Yoshika started exploring until she found the entrance to a cave that had a stone staircase leading upwards at the end of the staircase Yoshika went through a wooden door finding herself in a spacious hallway with several doors leading into different rooms.

Yoshika started with the rooms on the left side she found a kitchen with a massive dining room right next to it and several empty storage rooms there were also some guest bedrooms on the other side of the hallway the rest of the mansion reminded Yoshika of an old fortress of the time of the great Fuso empire seeing as how several staircase lead into dead ends.

Before Yoshika could continue to explore the mansion she felt something so she turned towards a dark hallway for some reason she felt as if there was something calling out to her "Yoshika" someone called in a soothing voice "who´s there?" Yoshika looked around to find no one was there "come Yoshika" the voice called again.

Yoshika didn´t like this at all so she called on Hakai no ha that appeared on her back but for some reason Yoshika felt another scabbard on her back that formed a cross with the black red scabbard of her Hakai no ha but right now she didn´t car as she was walking down the dark corridor she had her hand on her blade ready to strike anything that might attack her.

The hallways lead her up another staircase to an open courtyard that had two bridges that hung over a massive river what caught Yoshikas interest was that both bridges had the colors of the two scabbards on her back one was colored black and red while the other was colored in white and silver "interesting" Yoshika mumbled as she went towards the red black bridge but after she stepped on it she could move anymore until she took a step back she tried again to go over the red black bridge but the same thing happened until she took a step back again she even tried to use her wings to fly over the bridge but that had her crashing to the ground even before she got near the red black bridge "fine I get it" Yoshika yelled as she walked over to the silver white bridge and without a problem crossed over it.

On the other side Yoshika found a simple gravel path leading through a strange forest even after several minutes of walking along the way Yoshika didn´t see anything so she took a short break under a tree to catch her breath "just what is this place?" Yoshika asked in wonder as she looked at the cloudless sky "take what is part of you" Yoshika heard the same voice speak from the trees right behind her making her jump forward and turn around with her blade drawn and pointed towards the trees.

Yoshika looked around but there was nothing there no matter how hard she searched with a sigh Yoshika returned her blade to its scabbard and started walking again before Yoshika knew it she stood before a small staircase "well already came this far let's see what's up there" Yoshika thought and climbed up the steps.

As she was walking up the stairs she didn´t even notice that the sky above her started to get cloudy but what Yoshika saw at the top of the staircase had her gasp with her hand over her mouth in a wide green field with silver and red flowers stood hundreds of white gravestones with names in black written on them along a white path "what is this place?" Yoshika asked the air but there was no one there to answer her.

Yoshika took several deep breaths to calm down before she continued along the white path but the further she went the more she felt uneasy and sad for whoever these people had been with her gaze still turned towards the graveyard Yoshika didn´t notice anything before her until she ran into something and fell down to the ground with a yelp.

Yoshika looked up to find herself in front of a door that was a simple brown wood but the symbol on the door was strange it was a white circle that had a silver triangle behind it with a single white dot in the middle Yoshika took one last look at the graveyard before she opened the door before her. The door simply swung open as soon as Yoshika placed her hands on them beyond the doors she found a small garden with a white lake in the middle she saw a small building with a silver bridge that went over the lake "what is this place?" Yoshika asked in wonder.

Yoshika didn´t notice anything as she walked into the garden but she did hear how the doors closed with an audible sound behind her so she started to look around for a different exit but found nothing unless there was something inside the small building in the middle of the lake so she slowly went over the bridge the white lake looked strange as if it was not a lake at all as its surface was completely flat and unmoving.

On the other side of the bridge Yoshika could now see the small building clearly it was a small shrine with a roof but there was something on the altar in the middle but the entrance to the shrine was blocked by several ropes that had pieces of paper with strange symbols hanging on strings from the ropes. Inside the Shrine Yoshika could see a simple silver Katana with a white grip and symbols on the blade lying on a red wooden stand.

Yoshika tried to get past the ropes but as soon as she crossed them she felt a searing pain from her back that had her screaming out in pain as she collapsed to the ground panting "you are not ready yet return at a later time be gone" Yoshika heard something yell from inside the shrine before a strong wind threw her back across the bridge where she landed in a heap of flowers.

After her breath had returned to her she stood back up leaving the garden with the shrine behind Yoshika returned to the mansion and enjoyed the view she had from one of the balconies and before she knew it her eyes closed as she was leaning against the railing.

Yoshika opened her eyes to the same hospital room from yesterday "morning Yoshika" Kuro greeted from the rafters of the room as she got up "morning Kuro" Yoshika replied as she searched around the room for her usual clothes and uniform until a nurse pocked her head into the room "good morning Lieutenant I guess you wish to know where your clothes are seeing as you turned the room upside down already" the nurse spoke as she set a tray with food and something to drink on the bedside table "yes that would be the case" Yoshika replied with a slight blush as the hospital gown was a bit tight for some reason.

The nurse waited for Yoshika to finish her breakfast and picked up the tray again "your old uniform was destroyed during your accident" Yoshika raised an eyebrow at that "Air Marshal Walther Wever has provided you with a new uniform until you can get a replacement from Fuso please wait a moment I will get it for you" the nurse went out of the room only to return with a brown package that she left with a small bow from her towards Yoshika on the bed and left the room again.

Yoshika opened the brown package inside she found her usual Fuso swimsuit that she put on right after she placed the hospital gown on the bed but the uniform jacket was completely different instead of a white blue sailor top or the usual white officer uniform of the Fuso witch corps she found a completely black jacket the rank insignia of a flight Lieutenant on the shoulders but what surprised Yoshika was the Fuso moon emblem with a black wolf sitting before it.

Yoshika put the jacket on but there was still something left in the package "I take you like it Lieutenant?" Yoshika spun around surprised that someone had entered the room without her noticing only to find Walther Wever standing by the door with a nurse.

Yoshika snapped into a salute "at ease Yoshika I´m not here for any of that" Walther waved off as he sat down on a chair "I like the uniform very much sir but isn´t this a Karlsland style uniform?" Yoshika asked as she sat down on the bed "yes it is Lieutenant but seeing as we had no Fuso uniforms in storage we modified a few that we had and added your personal emblem with your national symbol" Walther explained.

Yoshika thanked him for the uniform but before she could continue he sighed deeply before he handed her a brown folder that she opened to find several pictures and a single sheet of paper "I´m sorry Yoshika but during your test flight the Shinden Ryu literally disintegrated itself we were able to pick up a few pieces but that is all" Walther sadly spoke.

Yoshika took a close look at the pictures and read over the report with a tear in her eye she closed the folder and returned it to Walther who sat down by Yoshikas side as Kuro appeared on the other "take as long as you need to recover Yoshika once you are ready you can work with Fräulein Ursula to develop and build a new striker unit okay" Walther spoke softly while he had his hand on Yoshikas shoulder.

Yoshika didn´t reply for a few seconds but a simple nod was all that Walther needed so he got up "Yoshika if you want you can leave the hospital under the condition you take it easy and do a check up every day ok?" Walther asked "yes sir" Yoshika gave a lazy two finger salute with a small smile that made Walther grin "oh one more thing" Walther called from the open door as he took something from his pocket and threw it towards Yoshika who caught it without problems "its parked outside and waiting for you" Walther spoke and left the room.

Yoshika opened her hand that had caught the thing Walther threw only to have her find the keys to the car her father left for her "thank you" Yoshika whispered as she placed the set of keys in her uniforms pocket after she wiped a tear from her eye she took a look at the package on the bed again there lying was a black officer cap with white edges that Yoshika recognized as a similar one as the one that Erica had worn during her medal ceremony back in Romanga.

With a shrug Yoshika picked the cap up and placed it on her head it fit quite well the last thing in the package was a shoulder holster with her pistol so she took off the jacket once more and put it on before she put the jacket back on with that done she took the hospital gown together with the empty package and left the room on her way out she left the hospital gown with a nurse thanking everyone she meet for taking care of her and the package wrapping she threw into a trash bin outside.

As she made her way to the parking lot Yoshika noticed the soldiers that saw her giving short salutes before moving on writing it off to the usual military doctrine Yoshika found her car in the parking lot sitting on one of the few spots that had a roof over them that was mounted on the outside wall of the hospital.

Yoshika got into her car taking a deep breath of fresh air it was a sunny day outside so she put the roof down just in case Yoshika took off the cap of her new uniform and placed it in the glove compartment before she turned the engine on with a rather slow pace Yoshika drove out of the parking lot of the hospital but she had to stop for a moment as a truck passed by as she got onto the road she saw only a few vehicles moving around.

Her first stop was at the mess hall to get a bit more to eat and the cocks were all to happy to oblige her request with her belly full Yoshika drives to Ursulas workshop she parks by the side entrance but before she got out of the car she put the cap back on.

The guard by the door recognized Yoshika and with a salute he opened the door for her "thank you" Yoshika spoke and entered the building inside of the hangar it was dead silent as there was no one working anywhere so Yoshika took a look around she found several jet striker units completely painted in orange stripes and even more plans on the tables.

In the second hangar Yoshika found several of the hangar walls had taken on a very dark tone as if something had exploded but other than that it was the same as the first with the difference being that in this one there were the normal striker units everywhere. In the last hangar Yoshika found two small tanks without a turret but suspended on cranes Yoshika saw several cannons and even more weapons on the tables with some plans here and there.

A noise of something crashing to the floor in the second hangar had Yoshika run back with her hand ready to draw her pistol "god dammit" someone cursed from the back of the hangar after looking around for a bit Yoshika found a hidden door behind a few of the crates full off something inside the room she saw a man picking up something from the floor.

Yoshika relaxed her grip on her pistol as she recognized the man as Ulrich Zeller the man that designed and built the UZ-238 "hello there" Yoshika greeted him but his response was to slowly turn around to her and stare at her for several second. He had large grey rings around his eyes and looked very tired "ah Lieutenant Hello there what can I do for you?" he asked after several seconds "I heard some noise and came by to check it out what is this room?" Yoshika replied with a question of her own "well after you told me about the problems with the 238 I decided to go into striker engine designing and this room is my personal office for that" he showed Yoshika several of his prototypes and before Yoshika knew it the two were exchanging ideas while working on several engines.

At one point Yoshika read a few pages from her father's notebook and started to design three different types of engines each one a more powerful design than the last "I need to get some rest Lieutenant if you want you can work a bit longer on whatever you are drawing there" Ulrich spoke as he left the room.

Yoshika didn´t even notice him leave but at one point Kuro reminded her that it was time for dinner so she took everything she had drawn so far and rolled it up before placing it in a cardboard pipe closing it on both ends. Yoshika went back to her car and drove to the house she shared with Ursula and Svenja she left the plans in her room before driving to the mess hall to get some dinner the mess hall was rather empty when Yoshika arrived but there was enough food for several more people after she had eaten dinner Yoshika slowly drove back to the house but someone was waiting at the door.

Yoshika parked the car but as she tried to go into the house a person in a white uniform blocked her way "Yoshika Miyafuji?" the man asked as two MPs blocked the way out of the entrance "who´s asking?" Yoshika replied as she placed her hand on her blade the man in white uniform took out something of his jacket and started reading "by order of Marshal of the Air force Akuma Yatsuragi. Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji for violating Military regulations you are no longer a part of the Fuso navy" the man started grinning as Yoshikas face showed pure horror as he handed her the piece of paper "seeing as you are no longer part of the military" he waved to the two MPs who grabbed Yoshika by the shoulders "you are no longer allowed here. But don´t worry we know where to send you after all" he whispered the last part "you are not really a human anymore" but before the two MPs could even move another muscle someone fired a pistol into the air.

Together with the shot several flood lights turned on and a lot of rifles were loaded "that is quite enough gentleman" the voice of someone spoke in a Britannian accent "remove your hands or we will open fire on you and your men" Yoshika heard Walther yell.

The two MPs removed their hands from Yoshika immediately but the man in white uniform started laughing "you are a fool I´m only carrying out military orders from my superior and seeing as she" he pointed at Yoshika "is no longer part of the military I simply wanted to escort" he got no further as another shot rang out that barely passed by his face "leave now and you may live and take all of your men with you" Walther yelled back as he was holding his smoking pistol.

The man in white uniform face started turning red as he seemed to get angrier and angrier but at that point Yoshika decided enough was enough she got up and went to Walther´s side "he is right you know if I´m no longer part of the military I can´t stay here" Yoshika whispered into his ear "no worries we thought this might happen so we prepared something for this situation just drive to my office and wait for me there this won´t take much longer" Walther replied.

Yoshika was escorted by two guards to her car but she was also escorted by three jeeps with mgs on her way as she drove to the building that had Walther´s office inside before the doors to Walther´s office Yoshika found four soldiers armed to the teeth however they paid her no mind but also held the doors open for her and closed them behind her Yoshika simply slumped down on one of the couches and started crying for a bit until Kuro was able to calm her down.

Walther watched as Yoshika drove off escorted by the three jeeps "now then old boy should we get this over with?" the old Britannian commander asked as he pulled his revolver from his holster "jawohl mein freund" Walther replied as he raised his right arm and the soldiers behind him took aim "you can´t do this" the man white uniform yelled in fear as he took a step back "oh yes we actually can" Walther replied "after all there is only one punishment for traitors" Walther continued as he lowered his arm over fifty rifles fired at the group of three killing them in an instant "now clean this place up I can leave this to you right?" Walter asked the Britannian commander "sure thing old boy get going I know you are worried about her leave this to me" the old man replied as the flood lights turned off one after the other.

Walther went to his car and drove back to his office after one of the soldiers gave him the piece of paper Yoshika had dropped to the ground it was a bit dirty but it was still readable he barely paid attention on how he parked his car before he stormed up the stairs to his office the soldiers waiting before the door opened them without a word from him and closed them behind him again.

Walther looked around the room until he spotted Yoshika sitting on the couch with Kuro he approached slowly until he was able to softly place his hand on her shoulder Yoshikas eyes were red as she had cried just a while ago the sight alone making Walther sigh "now now Yoshika everything is going to be alright" he reassured her as he rubbed her back for a while.

After Walther was sure that Yoshika calmed completely down he went to his desk and took something from a drawer before sitting down on the other couch "this is our solution if you still wish to fight" Walther spoke as he set a briefcase down on the table between them. Yoshika hesitantly opened the briefcase from inside she took a brown sealed envelope after Walther nodded to her she opened it inside she found a request from someone named Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen after she read over the entire thing three times she placed it on the table "what will happen to my family?" Yoshika asked.

Walther looked at Yoshika "they can stay in Fuso if they want however they are welcome to come to the Neue Karlsland Republik whenever they wish to" Walther replied "what about my rank?" Yoshika asked "you will keep your current rank however we have to change your medals to the Karlsland Equivalent" he explained.

Yoshika stayed silent for several minutes in which Walther turned on a small lamp on the table to reveal another briefcase this one black leather and inside Yoshika found several awards in small black boxes with sealed envelopes underneath them "Air Marshall Walther Wever" Yoshika wiped away the tears in her eyes as she spoke up "I accept your offer" Yoshika extended her hand to Walther who took it without hesitation "welcome to the Karlsland Wehrmacht first Lieu no Captain Yoshika Miyafuji" he replied.

After they sat down again Yoshika had to sign several papers but after everything was done Walther gave all of it to his secretary that was escorted by two soldiers "now then I think a toast is in order or not?" he asked after he closed the door Yoshika only nodded but before Walther could open his cupboard Kuro appeared by his side with a bottle held in his magic grip "I think this might be better" Kuro spoke with a grin that Yoshika shared.

Walther returned to the table with two glasses and the bottle in the other hand he opened the bottle pouring two drinks before setting the second glass down in front of Yoshika "I hope you will rise even higher than before in the future" Walther toasted to Yoshika "thank you for all you have done" Yoshika meekly replied before both took a sip of the drink at first there was only a slight tingling as it went down but after several seconds they felt how it warmed them up from the inside over the course of the evening and well into the night they continued drinking and talking at one point the old Britannian even joined them Yoshika even prepared several harmless traps all over the building but no one noticed anything until the sky turned orange at the horizon once more.

Ursula and Svenja were looking around for their missing friend Yoshika but no matter where they asked they always received the same answer except from one person that was working in hangar two "yes I actually worked with her for most of the day but I left over an hour before it was time for dinner" Ulrich Zeller told them "thank you Ulrich" Svenja called back as she made her way to Ursulas office.

Ursula was already waiting for her in her office "so you found something?" Ursula asked as Svenja closed the door "yes Ulrich Zeller told me he worked with her in hangar two for most of the day yesterday but he left her alone an hour before it was time for dinner" Svenja replied "I talked with the guard that was on duty last evening he told me Yoshika left the hangar about two hours after Ulrich Zeller" Ursula wrote down on a piece of paper.

Their next stop was the kitchen they had already talked with the hospital staff in the kitchen they learned that Yoshika had eaten a big dinner before driving back towards the house she shared with Ursula and Svenja but after that they lost the trail as no one seemed to know anything beyond that "maybe the old man knows something" Svenja mussed as they sat outside of the building "worth a shot" Ursula replied and got up.

Ursula and Svenja drove to the main office only to find a picture of utter chaos, everywhere they went there were soldiers with paint on their uniforms or others wet to the bone it didn´t get any better as they entered the building they found several offices that had been filled with balloons two or three times they even saw a few office workers that were completely white and after they asked one of them they learned that someone had built some kind of flour bombs inside their offices that went off as soon as they sat down on their chairs.

"You don´t think?" Svenja asked as they entered the only floor of the building that seemed untouched but right before the Air Marshalls office they found a group of soldiers that looked like standing flower pots as there were flowers growing from their uniforms "are you here to see the Air Marshall?" one of them asked "yes we are" Svenja replied barely able to stop from bursting out laughing. Ursula was in an even worse state as she tried to suppress her laughter by clamping her hands over her mouth "you can go in but stay quiet otherwise we won´t be able to help you" the same soldier replied before he opened the door very slowly.

After the two entered the room they noticed one thing to be precise there was a lot of things they noticed one was that not only was Air Marshall Walther Wever sleeping with his uniform in disarray on the couch but on the other couch an old Britannian commander was cuddling with Kuro on his chest around the two of them were several empty bottles on the floor and table and on the other side of the room on Walthers desk was Yoshika in a Karlsland uniform snoring the day away with several more bottles around her.

Ursula took off her glasses and wiped them clean on her shirt before putting them back on "this…this is" Svenja tried to say as Ursula grabbed her head with both hands "yes I don´t know what happened here and I´m pretty sure I don´t even want to know" Ursula grumbled as she turned around and dragged Svenja with her out of the room to let the group inside the office to get their rest.

* * *

 **Welp thats all I got for you right now hope you liked it tell me with a review if you did of course if you have an idea for the story got some advice for me or want to ask something write a pm or leave a review**

 **if you don´t have an acount and leave a question with a review I will answer them in the next chapter**

 **until the next one everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well got chapter 12 done for you hope you enjoy rading it  
**

 **tell me what you think in a review or pm me don´t worry I don´t bite**

 **well thats all from me for now**

 **Takeoff!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Tears of a Witch**

Walther Wever a very strict but respected Air Marshal in the Karlsland Wehrmacht however the scene in his office painted a completely different picture right now as he and a Britannian commander had passed out after drinking way too much last night. Add to that on his desk was a young underage sleeping witch from Fuso that seemed to have done the same as the two military officers and you see a completely different side letting you know that they are human just like you.

It was late in the day that Walther appeared out of his office only to hand his secretary a short list before closing the door to the dark room again the secretary just shook her head and with the help of two soldiers brought everything that was requested by him to his office.

Walther had closed the curtains in his office and a single candle was the only light in the room but still he and the old Britannian commander together with Kuro were the only ones awake right now with a massive hangover while Yoshika was still sleeping peacefully however they moved her from Walthers desk to one of the couches and covered her with one of their jackets to let her sleep more comfortable.

Walther thanked his secretary and the two soldiers for their help as they set everything down on or by his desk before leaving again "dam it all to hell" Walther curse in a whisper as he threw one of the bottles of water to his Britannian friend "you got that right old boy" Monty replied as he caught the water bottle before emptying it in one go as did Walther "is she ok she drank almost more than the two of us last night?" Monty asked worried while he was looking at Yoshika.

Kuro was simply lying before the couch Yoshika was sleeping on but raised his head as he heard the question "I´m letting her sleep for now as a lot of stuff happened yesterday but she is alright" Kuro assured them "good to know" Monty replied before drinking another bottle of water "what was that stuff we drank yesterday anyway?" Walther asked as he picked up one of the empty bottles from the floor "oh this?" Kuro asked as he picked up a bottle in his magic grip "a special drink it is basically a combination of Fuso sake and another drink that I forgot the name off" Kuro explained.

The group of four stayed in Walthers office for the entire day and only in the late evening hours did Yoshika wake up of course with a massive hangover after Walther and Monty helped her a bit with a bit of advice and a lot of water and the help of some painkillers did they escort her back to her car but Walther refused to let her drive so Yoshika let him drive while she and Kuro sat in the backseat.

Walther drove to the house Yoshika shared with Ursula and Kuro at a moderate pace "youngin you can stay the night here but be ready to move tomorrow ok?" Monty asked "why?" Yoshika replied confused as Walther parked the car "together with Fräulein Ursula and Captain Schröder you will be moved to a building that is closer to Fräulein Ursulas research facilities" Walther explained as he turned off the engine.

Kuro made sure that Yoshika found her way to her room and into her bed before he joined Monty and Walther outside "I must thank you for what you have done for my friend" Kuro spoke as the two men stood under a tree Monty smoking his pipe while Walther smoked a cigarette "no problem youngin" Monty replied "you calling me youngin is like the pot calling the kettle black" Kuro spoke with a smirk on his face "we had information from our intelligences network that someone in Fuso high command was trying to get rid of Yoshika Miyafuji but for what reason that is we don´t know yet" Walther explained as he breathed white smoke into the air.

Walther crushed the rest of his cigarette under his boot "well for now she is safe as she is now under my command in the Wehrmacht" Walther smiled as he looked up into the sky "you got that right old boy" Monty replied "but the thing is she needs officer training so I have to make a few calls" Walther excused himself as did Monty by saying he had to check in on his boys in the barracks before they screwed something up again and he had to take the blame for it.

Kuro watched the two men disappear into the night before he looked up to the almost full moon in the sky "you influence your daughter's life even from the other side don´t you?" Kuro got up and walked back to the building "Ichiro Miyafuji" Kuro spoke into the night air before disappearing in a cloud of white black smoke to watch over Yoshika as she slept.

Yoshika felt so much better after she woke up from a very long relaxing sleep the headache from yesterday was gone to as was the soreness from her muscles "now then better see what I need to pack up" Yoshika thought as she got dressed in the Karlsland uniform however she looked at the patch with the wolf sitting before the Fuso moon on the jacket "not anymore" Yoshika sighed as she got her sewing kit from her dresser and got to work after she took the emblems off from the five jackets she cut the Fuso moon away from the wolf, the wolf emblems she put into her sewing kit while the cut away pieces of the Fuso moon emblem landed in the trash bin by the desk in her room.

After Yoshika changed the rank emblems on the jacket she went through the room other than the uniforms and her personal belongings there wasn´t really that much to prepare after she made sure everything was sitting securely by the door in a large locked grey steel box she started reading her father´s notebook for a few hours.

Over two hours went by with Yoshika reading her father´s notes until someone knocked at the door "come in" Yoshika called and the door opened to show Ursula and Svenja one showing confusion while the other showed worry on their face "what´s wrong you two?" Yoshika asked as she got up from the bed.

Ursula and Svenja entered Yoshikas room and closed the door behind them "Yoshika what happened two days ago?" Svenja asked as she sat down by the desk while Ursula waited by the door Yoshika looked between the two before she remembered what they meant "give me a sec" Yoshika replied with a sad face that Ursula and Svenja both noticed.

Yoshika went over to the steel grey chest and unlocked it before rummaging through it for a moment until she took a black leather briefcase out of it and set it down on her bed "Yoshika what is it?" Svenja asked worried as she noticed a single tear fall from Yoshikas eyes.

Yoshika didn´t reply instead she opened the briefcase and took two envelopes out "read this one first" Yoshika handed Ursula the brown envelope that had the Fuso high command seal on it. Ursula took it to Svenja before they both started reading at first they couldn´t believe what they were reading Svenja even punched a hole into the wall in anger "how dare they?" Svenja roared in rage until Yoshika handed them the second letter but this one really took the cake Ursula wiped her glasses clean on her shirt before reading the piece of paper a second and third time just to make sure she didn´t misread anything while Svenja stayed silent in shook after she read over it the first time.

Ursula returned both letters to Yoshika who put them back in the briefcase before closing it "so you are now part of the Karlsland Wehrmacht with the rank of Captain the same rank as me is that right?" Svenja asked after a while "yes it is Svenja Air Marshall Wever even told me that the awards would change from the Fuso ones to the Karlsland equivalent" Yoshika explained that she would be allowed to keep both awards however even if she was no longer part of the Fuso navy.

Ursula sighed as Yoshika put the briefcase back into the steel chest and locked it again "now then I take it the old man already told you we three are switching places together?" Svenja asked with a small grin "yes he informed me last night but I´m not really sure what I was doing for most of the time after he gave me that offer to join the Karlsland Wehrmacht" Yoshika noticed that both Ursula and Svenja started to look everywhere except towards her "I don´t think you want to know" Svenja mumbled at Yoshikas questioning gaze.

The room descended into a very awkward silence for several minutes but they were saved by someone knocking on the door "come in" Yoshika called again and the door opened again to show Walther together with two soldiers behind him "good morning sir" all three girls snapped into a salute but Walther waved his hand to show them to relax "I´m only here to let you know that we are moving to your new place of residence" Walther explained as the two soldiers picked up the steel chest from the floor and carried it out of the door.

Walther and the three witches went after them right away outside they found the two soldiers loading the chest on the back of a truck before closing the back door and jumping into the driver cabin "I will show you where to go" Walther spoke as they went to Yoshikas car.

Yoshika got into the driver seat with Ursula and Svenja in the backseat and Walther in the co-driver seat Walther gave Yoshika directions and the truck followed behind them they went around Ursula's workshop and the hangars before driving down a small forest road at the end of the forest road they found a large complex with several trucks and people moving equipment around "that's your new playground you three but don´t go overboard you hear me" Walther grinned as they drove past the complex.

Further down the road they stopped by a small mansion that looked way too big for just three people "your rooms are on the second floor oh before I forget can any of you three cock?" Walther asked Ursula shock her head while Svenja replied with "a bit but nothing fancy" "I can take care of cocking" Yoshika spoke up with a smile "good to know as for why that is rather simple you can cock your own meals here and your research facilities are not too far away it is so you can concentrate better on your work" Walther explained as he opened the front door.

Walther showed them the entire house although it looked big from the outside it had a rather comfy feeling to it right next to the kitchen was the dining room and through a door was a massive library that had a small living room with a open fire place in the middle while a large glass front allowed you to watch the night sky and the sea.

The next thing Walther showed them were their own rooms that all had access to a big terrace that overlooked the road leading to the house "well that's all I got to show you if you need to restock for food or other supplies give this number a call" he handed a piece of paper with a number to Yoshika before leaving.

The two soldiers had carried their personal belongings to the hallway before the rooms and now they were leaving with Walther in the truck "well better get settled in" Svenja spoke as she grabbed one of the chests with her magic active she had no problem with moving it into one of the rooms "I will see you guys at dinner" Yoshika called after Ursula as she had dropped her chest in her chosen room already.

Yoshika simply lay down on the bed in the room starring at the ceiling for several minutes before she got up again to get settled in after she had moved the chest under the desk by the wall she left her clothing in the wardrobe now the only thing left in the chest was the briefcase "Yoshika I checked for you on all of your friends they are not together right now so it took a bit longer" Kuro spoke from Yoshikas bed as he appeared "how is everyone?" Yoshika asked as she sat down at the desk to work a bit on the designs she started in Ulrich Zellers study "everyone is doing fine but they do wonder where you are at right now as the last letter you sent to everyone was from Orussia" Kuro explained.

Yoshika nodded at that with a small smile "thank you Kuro can you come and get me when it´s time for dinner?" "Sure thing Yoshika oh yeah I took the liberty of getting these to you a bit faster" Kuro replied as he set a small stack of letters down on her desk "thank you Kuro" Yoshika spoke as she petted his head before returning her attention to the desk and the plans on it.

Yoshika continued to work on the design plans for the new striker jet engines she wanted to use for her personal striker, her father´s notebook lying open on the desk as well after reading almost the entire book Yoshika understood why so many people still admired her father and his works "Yoshika it´s time to start dinner" Kuro softly spoke to her "thanks Kuro" Yoshika replied and went down to the kitchen to find Ursula browsing the library and Svenja sitting by the glass window.

After she got the ingredients Yoshika started preparing dinner as she was cocking Yoshika had to think about her family in Fuso "hey Yoshika how long until dinner is ready?" Svenja called from the table that was prepared to serve dinner "three more minutes" Yoshika called back as she made sure the meat was good "dinners ready" Yoshika called as she carried a pot with soup in one hand and in the other a wooden board with several steaks on it "thanks for the food" all three said before digging in and soon enough there was no scrap of food left "heavenly" Svenja spoke in bliss as she rubbed her belly "you are a great cock Yoshika" Ursula added as she helped with cleaning up.

Yoshika thanked them but after dinner she decided to read the letters from her friends for a while until she decided to train a bit after she had her blade strapped to her back she went out of the back door of the house and went down to the beach at first she just sat down in the sand of the beach watching the setting sun in the distance.

Ursula and Svenja watched unknown by Yoshika how their friend sat down at the beach "I can´t even imagine what might be going through her head right now" Svenja mumbled as she watched Yoshika getting up and swinging her blade around for over an hour before she took a small break "what is she doing?" Ursula asked as Yoshika activated her magic but the magic circle under her was a menacing black with red symbols as Yoshika raised her blade above her head it started to glow with the same black aura as the magic circle.

Before the two watching could say or do anything Yoshika swung the blade down the blade releasing a massive wave of black red magic that sliced the ocean apart as it went out over the water before creating a massive water fountain but Yoshika wasn´t done yet she continued to swing her blade around unleashing a different type of attack each time but after twenty seconds of her doing so she collapsed to the ground unmoving "we have to help her" Ursula yelled as she was already making her way towards Yoshika.

Yoshika POV:

Yoshika decided she had rested enough so she got up and drew her blade she started with a few basic swings before she started to train her more advanced techniques after about an hour of doing so she took a small break "dam you Akuma Yatsuragi" Yoshika cursed with tears of rage in her eyes as she activated her magic "you will pay for trying this" she roared as the magic circle under her changed color to match the emotions she was felling right now hatred and pure rage.

Yoshika raised her blade over her head as she poured her magic and emotions into the blade "Shinku no bakuhatsu" Yoshika yelled as she swung the blade down a crimson black wave of magic cut the ocean in two before far out over the water it exploded but it wasn´t enough for her to calm down so she gave the blade her magic once more but this time she only had to whisper three words towards the ocean "Chimamire no ikari" Yoshika spoke before she unleashed a similar attack to before but she was able to repeat with the same attack for about twenty seconds before she stopped moving.

The magic drain of the attacks unleashed hit Yoshika with full force as she collapsed to the ground breathing hard her blade falling into the sand by her side before she completely passed out Yoshika heard someone calling her name in worry in the distance.

Svenja was the first by Yoshikas side and turned her around on her lap "hey you ok?" Svenja asked worried as Yoshika breathing was fast and short as sweat was running down her forehead "she is alright" Kuro spoke as he appeared by Ursula's side "however she used her magic to the point of exhausting her magic pool but that will return with rest" Kuro explained.

Svenja picked Yoshika up while Kuro took Yoshikas blade and the three of them returned to the house Svenja placed Yoshika on the bed in Yoshikas room and pulled the blanket over her while Ursula spotted something on the table and went to take a look.

On the table Ursula found several plans for what looked like striker engines but they were of a design she had never even seen before "what you got there Ursula?" Svenja asked as she looked over Ursulas shoulder "have you ever seen anything like this?" Ursula asked as she handed the plan to Svenja before looking at another one "can´t say I have but what are they doing here?" Svenja asked as she placed the plan down on the table again "Ulrich Zeller" Ursula spoke simply answered after a few seconds of silence "he told us he worked with Yoshika and the engines he submitted for testing yesterday showed very promising results" Ursula explained to Svenja.

Svenja and Ursula went back to their own rooms after Kuro threw them out of Yoshikas room as they had started to argue about if it was ok to wake Yoshika up to ask her about the plans so Kuro put a stop to it and soon enough Kuro was the only one still awake in the building as the moon watched from above.

The next morning started with dark clouds hanging in the sky but after Svenja checked on Yoshika she had to start breakfast for her and Ursula as Yoshika was still sleeping peacefully "morning" Ursula greeted with a yawn still in her night gown with a case of wild bed hair "morning, coffee?" Svenja replied as Ursula simply nodded and sat down at the table.

Svenja set a cup of coffee in front of Ursula before serving breakfast "so Yoshika still asleep?" Ursula asked after she and Svenja ate "yep still out like a light" Svenja replied "that power she showed us yesterday it was frightening" Ursula starred into her coffee "after our first meeting in Orussia I thought she was a simple carefree girl that only wishes to fight to protect others. But after I saw that I know she actually carries some deep scars" Svenja mumbled the last part "we all do the only difference is how we deal with them" Ursula replied as she drank the rest of her coffee.

After they cleaned up in the kitchen they both went to the building they drove by yesterday to take a tour through their new research facilities. Back in the house Yoshika slowly returned to the world of the living but instead of getting up she looked at her right hand before placing it over her eyes with a sigh "having great power doesn´t involve hiding your feelings because that will cause you and others problems in the long run" Kuro spoke from Yoshikas right side of the bed "I know Kuro I will keep that in mind" Yoshika slowly scratched Kuro behind his ears with one hand.

After a while Yoshika got up and went down to the dining room to find a plate with a few sandwiches and a note from Ursula telling her that her and Svenja went out to check out the research facilities they saw yesterday.

Yoshika ate the sandwiches but made herself a few scrambled eggs to go with them before she went back to her room and started to draw up plans for a new striker unit sometimes correcting a few things as she took a look at the engine designs for each striker and before she knew it was already time for dinner again but Svenja and Ursula were still not back so Yoshika started on making dinner in the kitchen.

About half an hour later Ursula and Svenja came into the front door but as Yoshika greeted them she noticed that they both looked a bit worse for wear as their clothes looked a bit dark and their hair was messed up beyond believe "we encountered a few technical difficulties during engine testing" Ursula explained as they were eating "ok how are the workshops?" Yoshika replied "we each have our own workshops actually" Svenja explained confusing Yoshika "pretty much we each got an entire team and workshop for our own projects" Ursula continued.

After dinner the three of them went to take a bath as it turned out they had showers in their own rooms but they also had a large open air natural hot spring in Fuso style built outside and as the weather was still rather warm they decided to use it after washing off the dirt from their bodies under the showers they entered the bath "this is heaven" Svenja slightly moaned as she sat down in the bath Yoshika and Ursula had nothing to add so they just enjoyed the relaxing water for several minutes in silence.

Ursula sighed as she looked at Yoshika and Svenja "hey Yoshika after we carried you back to your room yesterday we found some plans on your desk. Mind telling us what they are for?" Svenja asked out of the blue.

Yoshika stayed quiet for a moment before sighing "fine you two already know what happened to my striker right?" Yoshika asked but didn´t wait for a response "those plans are for engines I´m planning to use after extensive testing" Yoshika explained "makes sense but why make so many?" Svenja asked confused.

Yoshika for her part looked up into the night sky "I may have plans for more than just one striker project" Yoshika admitted after another few minutes the three got out and dried themselves off before getting dressed in their pajamas "good night you two" Yoshika wished Svenja and Ursula a good night as they all went into their own rooms but unlike Svenja and Ursula Yoshika didn´t go to sleep right away.

Yoshika woke up to find herself lying with her upper body on the floor while her legs were still on the bed "morning Yoshika you awake yet?" Svenja asked from the door that she opened without knocking but the scene before her had her stop dead in her tracks Yoshika lying partly on the bed and floor plans of different sizes and complexity strewn everywhere around the whole room looked like some kind of bomb went off "breakfast is ready downstairs" Svenja informed Yoshika with a smirk on her face before slowly closing the door.

Yoshika shrugged before she got up and started to get dressed in her new uniform only to have Ursula walk in on her who started blushing a bright red "Ursula morning can I help you?" Yoshika asked as she buttoned up the jacket of her uniform before turning back around to look at Ursula again who was still standing still in the doorway until she shook her head for a moment "just wanted to give this to you it was delivered a few minutes ago by a courier for you" Ursula handed Yoshika a small brown package and a letter "thanks Ursula let´s get some breakfast first though" Yoshika mumbled as she left the package and letter on her desk that was full of different plans and designs.

After breakfast Ursula helped Svenja clean up while Yoshika went back to her room to read the letter and see what was in the small package first she opened the package to find several patches of the Karlsland emblem for her uniforms "ok now then" Yoshika thought as she opened the letter and started to read [Captain Miyafuji we send you together with this letter the new insignia for your uniforms if you wish to modify them with your personal emblem you may do so as long as it is still visible which army you belong to] that's all that there was so Yoshika took one of her jackets and got to work with her sewing kit.

Yoshika manages to finish four of the jackets she had at the moment before Ursula and Svenja walked into her room again "hey Yoshika we will be going to our workshops you want to take a look at you own?" Ursula spoke as Yoshika got up and went over to her desk "sure thing give me a minute there are a few things I want to take with me" Yoshika explained and with Ursulas and Svenjas help Yoshika gathered most of the plans lying around the room before leaving in Yoshikas car towards the research building.

Yoshika had to stop at a checkpoint and all three had to show the guards their IDs but after a few minutes they were allowed to drive through Ursula pointed out a spot by a large four story building for Yoshika to park together the three went up several stairs before arriving at the third story of the building "this is your workshop" Ursula explained as they entered an mostly empty office and left the plans on one of the tables.

Yoshika looked around the floor there were three large separated rooms that all connected to each other by simple doors "yep this is all for you to use however you want. Me and Ursula are one floor above you as we work together most of the time if you need our help" Svenja continued to explain "that is about right isn´t it Captain Schröder?" a rough male voice asked from the door of the office "Ulrich what are you doing here?" Ursula asked confused by the man's sudden appearance "well it would seem someone thinks I´m the right guy to help Captain Miyafuji with her projects so I was assigned to help her with advice if she needs it" Ulrich explained.

After Yoshika checked out all the rooms she returned to the office to find Ulrich looking through her design plans "these are incredible which one do you wish to start with?" Ulrich asked with barely suppressed curiosity. Yoshika rummaged through some of the plans before pulling two designs of jet striker engines from the pile "these two are the ones I want you to concentrate all of your efforts on for the time being" Yoshika explained to Ulrich two of the striker units she wanted to design and built "very interesting concepts to say the least I take it these are only prototypes Correct?" Ulrich asked as Yoshika put on a lab coat from the locker behind the big desk "maybe" Yoshika replied before she and Ulrich introduced themselves to the rest of their team that consisted of over fifty people in total.

The group split into two with Yoshika and Ulrich watching over one group and started to work with them Ulrich started on performing tests of the engine designs Yoshika gave him while Yoshika started to test different materials she could use for her designs during the first day there wasn´t even as much as a delay in the research as everyone started to work together very well.

But before Yoshika knew it a whole two weeks had passed and Ulrich had finished with the two jet engines and even performed all necessary tests so Yoshika gave Ulrich and his team two days off but Ulrich refused so Yoshika gave him the design plans for a much more complicated design that needed certain characteristics for it to work.

Yoshika enjoyed the time she spent each day with her team working in her workshop and only two days later they started assembling the first of the two designed prototypes that had been finished they had to wait on the second one as they had to wait on several more important parts but the first one was almost ready for a test flight after the engines got checked again in the evening of the third day the silver arrow was ready for a test flight waiting on a truck with his launch unit together with a lot of measurement equipment for the test in the morning.

Yoshika returned to the small mansion to find Ursula and Svenja waiting for her in the hallway "hey you guys" Yoshika greeted with a yawn during dinner Ursula simply had to ask "so already finished your first prototype and another is almost finished as well correct?" Yoshika stopped eating for a moment "yes the first one is ready for testing in the morning but for the other we need to wait on some parts to be made for it" Yoshika explained "mind if we watch?" Svenja asked with a hopeful smile "sure thing I think Walther is going to watch as well during the test" Yoshika smiled at them as she continued to eat. After dinner the three enjoyed a short relaxing bath together before going to sleep afterwards with Yoshika being barely able to go to sleep as she was very excited for tomorrow to come.

Yoshika was the first of the three that woke up in the early morning with her unable to go back to sleep Yoshika decided to train for a bit and after an hour of good old physical training she returned to the house to start breakfast.

Yoshika had already eaten her breakfast by the time Ursula came down "morning" Yoshika greeted her but Ursula only replied with a slight nod before sitting down at the table and started eating until Yoshika set a mug of coffee down beside her plate "thank you" Ursula spoke her voice still very sleepy "I will check on Svenja" Yoshika replied and went upstairs.

Yoshika knocked several times on Svenjas room door but got no response so she opened the door only to gaze at something similar to what she had seen in Erica's room back in Romanga but just a little bit more chaotic as you really had to watch where you stepped as every surface was covered by some kind of clothing or weapon. Yoshika entered the room and looked around until she spotted Svenja lying on the bed completely covered by a blanket and some clothes.

Yoshika carefully made her way to Svenjas bed and started shaking her but Svenja didn´t even twitch "Svenja get up" Yoshika yelled but still Svenja made no move to get up "I may have an idea" Kuro spoke with a sly grin on his snout as he appeared by Yoshikas side holding two small blue cylinders in his magic grasp with a box of matches "do it" Yoshika simply said as she put her hands behind her head as Kuro placed the two cylinders by Svenjas open window before igniting them.

Kuro and Yoshika slowly left the room and closed the door behind them as if nothing had happened as they were walking down the hallway they heard two massive bangs coming from Svenjas room together with her screams as she ran out of the room "what the hell" Svenja yelled as she tried to get the ringing out from her ears.

Yoshika looked down at Kuro only to find him gone "serves you right" Ursula spoke from the stairs with a grin, Svenja on the other hand had a different reaction "Ursi I will make you pay" Svenja yelled as she started chasing Ursula around the house "what just happened?" Yoshika asked as she watched after the two girls running around the building.

Svenja continued to chase Ursula around the house while Yoshika simply waited outside under a tree near her car it was a bit cloudy today but it was still rather warm even with the sun hidden it was about twenty minutes later that Ursula and Svenja appeared from the house entrance so Yoshika got up "you guys ready to go?" Yoshika asked the two as she got into her car "yeah sure" Svenja replied as she got in the back "ah grumpy pants don´t be silly" Ursula teased as she got in beside Yoshika.

Yoshika drove to the workshop building after they passed the checkpoint once more but instead of going inside Yoshika waited until three Trucks drove up behind her car "well looks like everything is ready" Yoshika spoke and started driving towards the airfield with the trucks following her.

After the small convoy arrived at the end of the long runway they parked off to the side and started unloading the launch unit with the striker and other equipment Ursula and Svenja simply watched while Yoshika disappeared for a bit.

Ursula took a closer look at the striker unit Yoshika and her team had built it was completely silver with the word arrow painted on it in black letters "we ready for the test flight?" Yoshika asked Ulrich "we are Yoshika let´s see how it goes" Ulrich replied as Yoshika made her way over to the launch unit. After a mechanic handed Yoshika a helmet that she put on she checked the radio inside the helmet before looking over to the others that were watching the measuring equipment they gave her a thumbs up so Yoshika activated her magic as she jumped into the striker unit.

The usual magic circle appeared under the Striker and Yoshika as it slowly started to hiss before roaring to live with a deafening high pitched whistling sound "TAKING OFF" Yoshika called over the radio as the launch unit released the striker and Yoshika started gaining speed.

At first everything seemed to be normal but for some reason Yoshika just didn´t pull up even as the runway started to look a bit short "no choice then" Yoshika mumbled before the striker unit started spewing a three meter long flame behind it. With that Yoshika was able to take off just in time as the runway was about to end, after the ground crew confirmed everything was alright Yoshika turned off the afterburner and started flying around for a bit its acceleration and climb rate were even faster than that of the Shinden Ryu or the Komet that Yoshika had tested.

The ground crew gave her updates as she was flying around but after over an hour of flying Yoshika landed again and stored the striker in the launch unit to cool off "first impressions?" Yoshika asked the ground crew that gave her a variety of reports but the main thing they all agreed on was that the striker needed long runways to safely take off and land.

After everyone had something to eat and a long break they brought several weapons for Yoshika to test fire at a target at sea with the striker Yoshika chose the BK-5 that was used as weapon on the 262 "flight path and target area are clear we are ready to proceed" the radio operator called as Yoshika waited in the striker.

This time she allowed the striker to get a bit faster before it was released from the launch unit and Yoshika was able to take off without problems over radio Yoshika confirmed the target it was a small ship that defiantly had seen better days "I see the target preparing to engage" Yoshika reported over radio "understood observation unit has you as well proceed with weapons test" the ground crew replied "roger" Yoshika gave the confirmation and started aiming the cannon towards the target ship.

Yoshika fired five rounds after each other with only one hitting the target while the others landed in the sea harmlessly "bad effect on target" Yoshika reported "turning around for another run" Yoshika got the ok and started to approach again this time she flew a lot closer to the water surface before firing five more shots at the target this time hitting with all five shots.

Yoshika had to pull up and was barely able to fly above the ship before she would have crashed into it "good effect on target Yoshika however that tactic is dangerous as hell" Svenja called over radio. over the rst of the day Yoshika tried using several types of weapons but everything that was under a twenty millimeter cannon didn´t have much of an effect on the target as Yoshika was flying almost as fast as the bullets she fired at least that was the case with the small caliber ammunition from the standard mgs.

After over five hours of testing Yoshika was exhausted so they stopped with the tests for the day after Svenja was allowed to take it for a spin around the base as Yoshika watched Svenja fly Ulrich stepped up beside her "it was a good idea but I´m not so sure it will have front line application" Ulrich mussed as Yoshika watched with her binoculars "you got that right Ulrich. After all this isn´t designed to be a frontline striker but rather a interceptor for the rear units" Yoshika replied as she set her binoculars down on the table "I see that role should be perfect for it" Ulrich spoke after thinking about it for a moment.

Svenja landed after a rather short flight but judging from the expression on her face she definitely enjoyed the flight "so Captain Schröder what do you think about the MY-104 silver arrow after testing it for a bit?" Yoshika asked as she approached Svenja with a clipboard "that thing is pretty fast even as I was climbing it still accelerated further" Svenja replied and added a few things Yoshika didn´t notice during her own test flight.

Yoshika thanked Svenja for her input and together with Ursula and Ulrich she drove back to their workshop Svenja and Ursula had just stepped out of the car while Yoshika and Ulrich were already inside the building "you think Yoshika is going to design something even better than the silver arrow?" Svenja asked as she looked at the building "I only saw the engine design that Ulrich showed me that he was working on at the moment if my guess is correct Yoshika is planning at least two more striker units but how they will turn out in the end depends on her" Ursula replied with a sigh as they went to Ursulas workshop to start on some tests.

Over the next four days neither Svenja or Ursula saw Yoshika or Ulrich outside of their workshops unless it was to take a small break in their office to eat something or sleep for a few hours both of their teams worked together as much as they could and on the fifth day the second striker unit was completed but Yoshika gave the ok that Svenja could test it but even during the first flight Yoshika didn´t show up instead Ulrich watched in her stead and wrote a lot of notes for her.

Yoshika continued with yet another project after she gave her team the improvements for the second striker unit that had gotten the design name Phantom from her unlike the silver arrow it was more bulky and could take off much faster but had the drawback of relying on external fuel tanks for longer flights.

Two whole weeks went by in that both the silver arrow and Phantom completed their tests and were ready for field testing but without Yoshikas approval they would go nowhere but she continued her work on her last project she wanted to finish the SR-71 design name black wing before she did any field testing with other strikers.

Meanwhile Ulrich Zeller used his time to improve the Shinden Ryu after Yoshika gave him the original blue prints for building it he was making good progress with that even as Yoshika had some problems mainly with the engines as in only one day of testing different engines over twelve exploded in her face quite literally the damage was minimal to the building but every time the explosions got louder as Yoshika tested them.

It was late in the night that Yoshika was testing yet another engine design as it was rather late she thought she was alone in the building but unknown to her Svenja was still in the building as she wanted to ask Yoshika something and had been looking for her she found Yoshika as she was testing the engine but what confused Svenja was that Yoshika stopped the test only a few seconds after she started the engine in the test room.

Svenja watched as Yoshikas right arm glowed blue for a moment before her clothes started changing from the white lab coat to a completely black outfit with red lines but what shocked Svenja was the familiar black green hexagon patter that shimmered on the clothes as something covered Yoshikas left eye "there you are" Yoshika mumbled before her left arm glowed red for a moment after she was done on the engine her outfit returned to normal.

Svenja made a quick retreat as Yoshika exited the test chamber but Yoshika didn´t notice her as she sat down and started the same test on the engine again this time the result was completely different well for one the engine didn´t explode as it started spinning however after Yoshika gave it all the power she could the engine produced a deafening explosion before it simply flew off impacting the wall before punching a clean hole through it before flying off into the distance.

Yoshika could only stare at the smoke as the observation rooms safety glass had broken and Yoshika had fallen of her chair but a fire alarm was triggered in the room and the sprinklers on the ceiling turned on dousing the observation room and testing chamber in water "well that just happened" Yoshika mumbled as she exited the room to turn off the sprinkler system.

Svenja had been running for a bit as soon as Yoshika entered the observation room she didn´t know why or how but she definitely saw Yoshika change into a neuroi or something similar to it but after she thought about it for a bit she decided before she informed her superiors she would talk with Yoshika about it so she went back to the house to get some sleep.

Yoshika had stopped the sprinklers but had to explain to a few people what had happened after that was done she started modifying another set of the engines so they would no longer explode on her "Yoshika you know this one isn´t going to be usable by anyone other than you in your other form you know that right?" Kuro asked as Yoshika set the engine part she was working on down on the table "I know Kuro" Yoshika replied before continuing with her work on the engine as Kuro disappeared again.

Yoshika continued with her work on her project for three days and nights with barely any sleep but in her opinion it paid off as the only thing left to do was to wait for a few parts that had to be specially made seeing as the engine test had shown that they needed as stronger material for this striker than the usual one so Yoshika went into her office and climbed into her hammock she had hung from the rafters after her first few nights she spent working into the early morning.

Svenja finally decided she would confront Yoshika about what she had seen in the test chamber four days ago but she wasn´t in the house or her room but after she called Ulrich she learned that Yoshika had been sleeping in the workshops office again "well better see her this evening then" Svenja mumbled as she went to help Ursula for a bit.

Over the weeks Yoshika had gotten used to sleeping in loud places as her team continued her work as far as they could and unless they knew what to do they didn´t even try it as they had gotten a younger mechanic who thought he knew it all but the result was him blowing himself and over six other prototype engines up after that he understood to only work on what he has been told to work on.

Ulrich made a few appearances as well as he was almost finished with upgrading the Shinden Ryu it had mostly stayed the same design hover the movable wings had gotten a bit longer and the jet engines were replaced by the ones he and Yoshika had designed together overall he was a very happy man as he knew that already three strikers were ready for field testing.

It was in the early evening that Yoshika woke up and helped out a bit until someone told her that Svenja and Ursula wanted to speak with her at the house so Yoshika checked over everything that was going on in the workshop before she went back to the house to get some more rest as the parts she needed for the black wing were still being delivered.

After Yoshika parked the car she unlocked the front door but strangely enough there was no light on in any of the rooms but she didn´t suspect anything so she turned on the lights in the kitchen and hallway and went searching for Svenja but after she didn´t find her or Ursula Yoshika decided to wait in the living room and started reading for a while.

Yoshika waited for quite a while and she was getting sleepy as her eyes got heavy however she felt someone step behind her and press the barrel of a gun to her neck "don´t you dare move" Svenja hissed anger clear in her voice as the light turned on Yoshika saw Ursula standing in the room a mg aimed at Yoshika "what´s going on?" Yoshika asked as Svenja lifted her off the ground none to gently.

Neither Svenja or Ursula replied as Svenja grabbed Yoshikas arms and turned them on her back before holding them there "Svenja this hurts" Yoshika pleaded but the hate filled gaze from the two shut her up "move it" Ursula growled as Svenja tied Yoshikas hands behind her back "yeah yeah I know" Svenja grumbled back as she started pushing Yoshika out of the back door towards the beach.

Yoshika didn´t know what was going on as she was forced to sit on her knees close to the water "we will only ask you once if you try to lie to us we will shot you" Svenja seethed in anger as she aimed a mg at Yoshika as well. Yoshika could only nod in fear as she was unable to call on her magic or Kuro for some reason "now then since you saw it you will ask her" Ursula spoke to Svenja who nodded in response "Yoshika if that even is your name. Several days ago I saw you in the test chamber working on one of your engines but for some reason your arm glowed blue" Yoshikas eyes widened as she knew exactly what Svenja was talking about "that is right before you changed into a neuroi" Svenja yelled as she raised the mg.

Yoshika stayed quiet with a bowed head "you have this one chance to explain yourself otherwise we will" "stop" Yoshika interrupted Svenja "I will tell you ok" Yoshika was close to tears "well then explain?" Ursula asked as she lowered her mg a bit "Svenja you remember what I told you about the mission where I got my wings from?" Yoshika asked "yeah what about it?" Svenja replied not lowering her gun "during that mission I also got this" Yoshikas right arm glowed blue for a moment and her clothes changed to the black outfit with red lines and blue visor over her left eye that now also changed to glow a light blue glow that was hidden by the visor.

Svenja and Ursula were stunned but didn´t do anything "I can´t explain how I got this power as I don´t remember it very well. However I´m in control even if I use it" Yoshika explained as her right arm glowed red and her clothes returned to normal "who else knows about this?" Ursula asked as she lowered her mg completely to set it down on the ground "other than you two only Walther Wever and Monty know about my situation" Yoshika replied.

Svenja and Ursula both exchanged a glance and went a bit further away from Yoshika to talk after a few minutes of them talking Ursula approached Yoshika again and knelt down "we aren´t happy that you kept this from us however we can understand it a bit as well" Yoshika slowly raised her head "however we want to talk with the old man about this therefore you will stay in the house and not leave your room unless it is for eating something understood?" Svenja interrupted "ok" Yoshika simply replied and the three went back to the house and after Svenja untied Yoshika they all went to bed unsure of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

 **As always hope you liked the chapter**

 **if you found something wrong be it spelling or gramar write a review or send me a pm so I can fix it**

 **Of course if you have an idea you want to share or some advice for me do the same either leave a review or send me a pm**

 **until the next one folks**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 for everyone**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Phantoms over the Sea**

As promised Yoshika stayed in her room for the day while Svenja and Ursula talked with Walther and Monty in Walthers office but with nothing else to do Yoshika decided to work on her magic control for a bit this type of training required the highest level of concentration for a witch it was very important to have a familiar otherwise their own powers would go out of control killing them in the worst case scenario.

What Yoshika was doing right now is renewing the bond to her familiar but unknown to her it wasn´t really necessary as Kuro was already very close to Yoshika even if they saw each other more as very close friends than master and servant.

But for her efforts Kuro decided to give Yoshika a bit more of the power that he was managing Yoshikas magical power was very strong already however the power Kuro had to hold back was the power of the Atari clan but with extensive and long training Yoshika could learn to control that power as well.

Svenja and Ursula were sitting in Walthers office with him and Monty behind his desk they were surprised as Walthers secretary told them they wanted to speak with them about something very important "now then what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" Monty asked after the room stayed silent for several minutes "it´s about Yoshika" Svenja started "what about captain Miyafuji?" Walther asked with a raised eyebrow "sir I found something out by accident that she had been hiding from us" Svenja continued "however she told us that she informed the two of you" Ursula added.

Walther stayed silent before picking up his phone and called someone while Monty went to the door and locked it before standing before it "thank you" Walther spoke to someone over the phone before hanging up "now then Yoshika told you about her little dilemma did she" Walther spoke with his chin resting on his hands "not by choice" Kuro growled as he appeared by Walthers table "is that the truth did you force her to reveal this information?" Monty asked glaring at the two witches "yes sir" Ursula replied trying to become as small as she could "what are you going to do with that information?" Walther asked from his desk "after I saw her change for the first time I wanted to inform you about it sir but after I thought about it for a bit I decided to let her explain herself" Svenja admitted her head hanging down.

Walther only nodded once before turning to Ursula "and you Fräulein how did you learn about her condition?" he asked "I found out after Svenja told me and I took a closer look at her latest design for a striker unit" Ursula replied looking directly at Walther "how so?" Monty asked confused "well I calculated the engine output of the engine design and even with magic it is insane how fast that thing would fly" that got every ones attention "how fast?" Svenja asked as Ursula pulled a notepad from her jacket flipping through a few pages "according to my calculations she will be able to fly over two thousand kilometers per hour" everyone present had to pick up their jaws from the floor after Ursula revealed that except for Kuro who already knew about that little project of Yoshikas.

But Ursula wasn´t done yet so she continued "however if she finds a way to find a way around the effects of the high g-forces produced she would be able to fly at over three and a half thousand kilometers per hour with this striker unit" Ursula only got silence in response from everyone "that is insane" Svenja mumbled after a while "now back to the topic at hand" Kuro returned their attention to the real reason they were all here "you´re right my friend now then Captain Svenja Schröder and Flying officer Ursula Hartman what you learned is a secret that can never be revealed to anyone outside of this room" Walther started to speak with steel in his voice "therefore should we learn that you told anyone else about this information without asking Captain Yoshika Miyafuji beforehand we will be forced to send you to court martial under charges of treason is that understood?" Monty finished for Walther "and if you do reveal it to someone I will know and I will make your life a living hell for the rest of your days you understand me?"Kuro added threateningly.

Both Ursula and Svenja jumped up and snapped into a salute with their backs straight "yes sir we understand completely sir" they spoke together "and we understand completely Kuro sorry about the way we handled this" Kuro simply snorted before disappearing in a cloud of black red smoke "good then there shouldn´t be any problem" Walther looked to Monty but he had nothing to add so they dismissed the two "you think they are going to be a problem?" Monty asked from the window as he watched Ursula and Svenja drive away "honestly not really over the time they have been here with Yoshika they became good friends but we might want to keep an eye on them for a while" Walther replied "better safe than sorry isn´t that right old boy?" Monty replied.

Svenja and Ursula were driving down the road towards the house but both of them gasped as they felt the magical aura and the power from somewhere that was hanging in the air "you think that's Yoshika?" Svenja asked as they stopped before the house only for the magic aura to disappear almost completely "we better check on her who knows what she did in her boredom" Ursula replied as a shiver went down both of their backs.

But unlike they expected there was nothing out of the ordinary anywhere in the house at least until they entered Yoshikas room during her time that Yoshika spent working on her projects she left a lot of her failed plans and other documents strewn across her room but now it was the role model picture of order with everything cleaned up and Yoshika sleeping on the bed with Kuro by her side "well everything seems to be ok" Svenja spoke quietly before they both left the room as Kuro glared at them so they went into the living room to read for a bit while listening to the radio.

Yoshika slowly woke up as the ritual had taken quite the toll on her to the point she was barely able to walk to her bed only to collapse on it and falling asleep the second she hit the mattress "you know you don´t really have to do that with me as your familiar you know" Kuro mumbled from Yoshikas side "I know Kuro it´s just a habit of mine ok" Yoshika replied as she petted Kuros head for a bit before they both got up and went downstairs to find Ursula sleeping in the library and Svenja passed out in the living room.

Yoshika decided to not wake them up and instead she went for a short walk in the forest but after a while she found herself on a cliff overlooking the ocean "Kuro why do I have this feeling of unease all of a sudden?" Yoshika asked as she sat down at the edge of the cliff "I do not know Yoshika however you" Kuro was interrupted by the air raid sirens of the base that started blaring through the midday air.

Yoshika activated her magic and with her concentrating on her magic antenna she was able to spot what was causing the alarm far out over the ocean there was a total of eight neuroi moving towards the Island at a rather slow speed "Yoshika" Kuro called as he prepared a magic transport circle "right" Yoshika replied and with her magic active jumped into the middle of the circle.

The circle glowed silver white for a moment before Yoshika disappeared only to reappear in the hangar that her project striker units were stored in with a lot of different weapons until Yoshika decided where to field test them "Yoshika where did you come from?" Ulrich asked startled as he walked into the hangar "no time" Yoshika replied as she jumped into the silver arrow after grabbing one of the cannons for it and started it up.

Ulrich understood what Yoshika meant so he went to the hangar doors and opened them outside on the runway were several fighter aircraft moving to take off as soldiers ran towards anti aircraft guns "ready for takeoff" Yoshika reported over the radio in the helmet "who is this?" a voice from someone asked "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji ready for defensive operations" Yoshika replied as she taxied out on the runway "Captain we have a massive neuroi fleet moving towards us we will give as much support as we can while you move in to destroy the cores" the same voice replied "understood" Yoshika agreed.

Yoshikas started accelerating down the runway with several fighter aircrafts but with the heavy cannon she almost didn´t make it without using the magic afterburner "Yoshika that cannon you are using is loaded with experimental APHE ammunition if you need more ammo we will have a transport plane flying above the base for you to rearm" Ulrich explained over radio "understood" Yoshika gave a short reply as she could already see the neurois in the distance launching drones.

Yoshika concentrated transforming but thanks to her helmet no one saw the blue visor with that she was able to determine which neuroi had a core and which not "attention all units only the eight neuroi ships in the water have a core everything else is a drone" Yoshika reported over the open channel "understood Captain we will try and take care of the drones for you ain't that right boys" several voices and shouts of agreement came from the fighters pilots and ground crews of the base as several fighter planes followed Yoshika towards the neuroi.

Only seconds later the sky was filled with red beams and hot lead as the fighters and anti aircraft guns engaged the neuroi drones while Yoshika helped direct artillery fire from the base at the neuroi ships before engaging herself as the neuroi ships tried to regenerate however with the massive bombardment from the base Yoshika was able to find two of the cores of the eight and destroyed them.

Yoshika started doing strafing runs as the artillery adjusted their fire to the next target "Captain Miyafuji we have naval support incoming from the base" a voice called over radio and true to his words there was a small fleet of eight cruiser and several destroyers moving towards the neuroi fleet with guns blazing "understood command" Yoshika replied and after she gave the artillery the info about their first salvo she called for fire for effect as the first salvo landed true and only seconds later a rain of shells started hitting the first of the two carrier neuroi that stopped spawning drones.

For some reason Yoshika couldn´t shake the feeling that things were going to well they had lost a few planes but the pilots were able to bail out and land in the water, right now the artillery had already managed to destroy the carrier neuroi before switching fire to another neuroi "oy Yoshika quite a way to start the fireworks without us" Svenjas voice called over radio as Yoshika tried to get an idea on what target to engage next as she was rearming at the transport plane that was more of a redesigned bomber as Yoshika could drop the cannon into the roof of the plane and after a while it was dropped from the Bombay doors with a fresh magazine.

Yoshika and Svenja started fighting together even though Svenja was a bit slower than Yoshika in her striker they still did well together as one of them was drawing the neurois fire while the other attacked in the time it took Yoshika to reload the allied fleet had managed to destroy yet another of the neuroi ships leaving only three of them left.

But just as several of the fighter planes turned around to land and rearm the two remaining cruiser type ship neuroi started taking off into the air "shit" Yoshika cursed under her breath as she moved towards the fighter planes to defend them with Svenjas help. They succeeded in giving the planes time to retreat to the base but they had to block several massive beams as the small allied fleet started attacking the last carrier neuroi that didn´t take off for some reason together with the artillery from the Island.

Yoshika managed to destroy the last carrier neuroi after several minutes of bombardment exposed the core however they still had to deal with the two flying neurois and several drones that came under intense fire from the Island "Yoshika you ok?" Svenja called over radio as Yoshika flew back to reload her cannon "yes I´m ok" Yoshika replied but that wasn´t really the truth even with her massive magical power reserves Yoshika started to feel tired as she catched the reloaded cannon in midair.

By the time Yoshika engaged the first flying neuroi ship she started to feel very tired but with the massive anti aircraft bombardment they were able to destroy it however as Yoshika, Svenja and everyone else turned their attention to the last neuroi it screeched before it suddenly changed colors from red to green markings "oh no" Yoshika gasped as she knew that color all too well "what is it Yoshika?" Svenja asked worried.

Yoshika started gaining altitude very rapidly before she replied "Svenja concentrate on defense everyone else do not engage that thing" Yoshika called over the radio "why Captain?" came the confused question from command "it´s an elite it is as dangerous as an Alpha hive even if it is alone" Yoshika replied as she started firing at the neuroi to draw its attention.

Yoshika managed to get the elites attention and started drawing it away from the Island "Captain Do you have a plan?" came the question over the radio "yes I do however I will need someone to catch me as I will probably pass out from exhaustion after using this technique" Yoshika replied as she fired the rest of her ammo at the neuroi before throwing the cannon away.

Yoshika drew her blade from her back and started flying a bit higher drawing the neuroi after her while dodging his beams or blocking them with her magic shield "understood Captain we have send Captain Schröder and Flying Officer Hartman to assist" "thank you be ready for some fireworks" Yoshika replied as she turned off her transponder in the helmet "Yoshika this is reckless beyond belief but I trust you so blast that fucker out of the sky" Kuro spoke to Yoshika as she closed her eyes.

At first there was nothing happening while the neuroi was getting closer to Yoshika but then Yoshika opened her eyes that now glowed a brilliant crimson red "this is your end" Yoshikas voice echoed over loudly the sea. Yoshika raised her blade that started glowing pitch black "Kuroi ryū" Yoshika whispered as she dived towards the neuroi that started firing his beams at her but she simply bashed them away with her blade before she swung it upwards while yelling "Kokuryū no honō".

The blade released a massive wave of darkness that covered the neuroi that started screeching nonstop as the darkness enveloped it completely "you are finished" Yoshika mumbled as the neurois core shattered Yoshikas magic deactivated and she started falling out of the sky as she had exhausted her magic completely at this point.

Only to be caught in free fall by Svenja while Ursula caught the striker unit "this is Ursula the target has been destroyed and Yoshika is alright" Ursula reported as they were flying back to base "good to hear" came the simple reply from command however before they could say anything else someone started singing and soon enough the radio was full of a lot of people cheering as several others joined in with the singing.

Ursula could only shake her head as she and Svenja landed by one of the hangars and stored the strikers away after leaving Yoshika with Ulrich who was waiting for them in a jeep by the hangar "where did they even come from there isn´t a hive in the area that would be close enough to send that kind of attack force" Ursula asked as she Svenja and Ulrich together with the sleeping Yoshika drove back towards the workshop building "hey during our flight here from Orussia we were attacked as well remember" Svenja added as they drove by the workshop building.

Ulrich stopped the car before the house and Ursula picked Yoshika up on her back and carried her inside "get some rest you three I´m sure the brass will get on your case soon enough" Ulrich chuckled at Svenjas horrified expression before leaving them.

Svenja went inside the house only to find Ursula inside the kitchen drinking a glass of water "hey you ok?" Ursula asked as she leaned back in her chair "yeah I´m alright" Svenja replied as she got herself a drink "how was Yoshika able to get into the fight so much earlier than us?" Ursula asked as she had stayed with the ground crews of the artillery and helped by directing supplies "no idea Ursi" Svenja mumbled but Ursula didn´t care about that right now.

The two of them stayed silent a bit longer until Ursulas belly started growling so Svenja got started on dinner and five minutes before she was done Yoshika came slowly down the stairs but had to use Kuro and the wall as a support to not fall over "you don´t look so good everything ok?" Svenja asked a bit worried.

Yoshika shock her head as she sat down at the table with a groan "not at all it feels as if all of my muscles were on fire" Yoshika mumbled with her eyes closed "well that´s what you get for exhausting your magic so much" Ursula couldn´t hide the smile as the three of them ate dinner together but stayed quiet for most of it until Ursula had to ask "Yoshika how were you able to get into the fight so early on?" Svenja stopped eating as well and looked to Yoshika who only looked to the ground with pleading eyes "fine I will explain it to them" Kuro spoke with a sigh as he appeared where Yoshika was looking only for Yoshika to pet his head for a bit "thank you I´m really tired" Yoshika replied before she made her way to the living room to lie down.

Svenja and Ursula started with cleaning up as Kuro explained to them how Yoshika was able to use ranged magic transportation between two set points however the bigger the distance or the object that was to be transported the more magic Yoshika would need to successfully transport it but for Svenja he had to explain it a bit more in detail "pretty neat if you ask me" Svenja mussed as they walked into the living room only to find Yoshika asleep by the open fire place.

Kuro simply moved to Yoshikas side and lied down by her side to warm her up a bit "she is cute when sleeping like that don´t you think" Svenja giggled as Ursula had to agree with her as it really was cute how Yoshika cuddled into Kuros side to warm herself up as she slept "let´s leave them alone" Ursula whispered to Svenja who nodded and they both left the room before going to their own rooms to get some sleep.

Svenja was the first one who noticed that something or rather someone was making quite the ruckus outside the next morning "fine I´m coming" Svenja yelled as she hastily got dressed in her uniform before running downstairs to open the door "can I help you?" Svenja asked annoyed but froze as she saw the group of officers that stood before the door with Walther and Monty "yes you can Captain Schröder is Captain Miyafuji awake?" Monty asked "uh except for me no one is awake at the moment and I think Yoshika needs her rest after what she did yesterday" Svenja grumbled as she still felt way too tired to deal with any of them.

Svenja had to allow the group of five entry into the house and made some coffee for everyone drinking the first cup in one go herself "please wait a moment I will check if Yoshika is awake" Svenja didn´t wait for a reply as she already went upstairs only to find Yoshikas room empty and after thinking about it for a moment Svenja went downstairs into the living room through the Library to find Yoshika still curled up by the fire place covered by a blanket and Kuro watching her from the big window.

Svenja went to Kuros side but he noticed her before she even got close "good morning Schröder" Kuro spoke in an attempt to annoy Svenja a bit "morning Kuro is she still asleep?" Svenja asked as Kuro looked at her as if she had hit her head to hard on something "ok forget it could you wake her up? There are a few officers in our dining room that want to see her" Svenja admitted "fine I will try but if she is grumpy I´m outa here" Kuro mumbled as he had to deal with a Yoshika who didn´t get enough sleep after an exhausting day once before and it wasn´t something he wanted to experience again if he could help it.

Kuro nudged Yoshika a few times until her eyes slowly opened "hey Yoshika morning" Kuro smiled until Yoshika turned around and tried to fall back asleep again with a groan from her "well you´re on your own from here" Kuro mumbled before disappearing leaving Svenja alone with Yoshika.

Svenja did eventually succeeded in waking up Yoshika however she had to run to the kitchen and get another cup of coffee for Yoshika as she started moving like a nonliving creature or something "better?" Svenja asked as Yoshika drank a bit of the coffee "why did you wake me up?" Yoshika mumbled annoyed into her pillows.

Svenja sighed as she explained to Yoshika why she had to wake her up "ugh why does everyone expect me to be present when they request something" Yoshika mumbled as she got up and tried to get her uniform straightened out before she went to the dining room to speak with the officers that wanted to see her.

Yoshika entered the dining room after she left the empty mug in the kitchen "you wished to speak to me sir?" Yoshika asked as she gave a sloppy salute to Walther and Monty who both just waved her off "you´re off duty at the moment Captain we simply wanted to speak with you" Walther reassured her "anyway the reason we all are here is simple" Walther continued "indeed it is old boy" Monty added.

Walther took out a letter from under his jacket and handed it to Yoshika to read "this is a report one of our scouts brought to us" Walther explained as Yoshika started reading "are they absolutely sure about this?" Yoshika asked as she placed the report down on the table after she read the entire thing.

Walther and Monty only nodded and Yoshika excused herself for a moment after several seconds of silence there was a loud crashing sound outside and Yoshika returned with a little smile and sat down again "do we have a plan to destroy it?" Yoshika asked as the report had shown her that there was a new neuroi hive that had taken over an entire Island chain that was very close to Fuso and the base "yes we actually coordinated with the Fuso Navy to" Yoshikas eyes got a slight red shine to them as someone told her about that "they agreed to send two fleets with witch support however" the officer placed a map of the area on the table "we have to meet them out at sea with our own forces" he pointed out the meeting point.

Together with Yoshika they explained the plan to her it would be the job of the witches from Fuso to protect the combined fleet while a small squad infiltrated the hive core and destroyed it "who will be part of the infiltrations team?" Yoshika asked bluntly interrupting the officer who looked towards Walther who simply nodded to the officer "we have selected a group of four witches that will infiltrate the hive" he replied while Yoshika groaned while scratching her head "let me guess you took four witches with the highest shoot down counts of enemies and nothing else correct?" Yoshika asked with a glare towards the officer.

The officer started sweating a bit as Yoshika continued to glare at him "well we did however the Fuso navy ordered you to be part of" the officer didn´t continue as Yoshika threw a butter knife with her magic active and with all her strength it flew so close to his face that it almost grazed him before embedding itself into the wall behind him "maybe you didn´t get the memo" Yoshika growled as she slowly got up her hand on her blade by her side "let me introduce myself once more. Captain Yoshika Miyafuji of the Karlsland Wehrmacht" Yoshika spoke with a salute as the room descended into silence "so even if they order me to be part of that squad they have to ask my commanding officer that currently is Air Marshall Walther Wever" Yoshika dropped the salute and sat down again.

The officer looked at Walther but without even having to ask Walther stood up "yes she is under my command so the Fuso Navy has to send a request to me if they want her to participate in this operation at all" Walther spoke his voice leaving no room to argue "understood sir should I inform the fleet about that then" the officer asked but Walther looked towards Yoshika, as did the rest of the officers.

Yoshika sighed as she sat down again "don´t I will participate in this operation but afterwards I will have a word with the commanding officers and his staff. With your permission of course sir" Yoshika assured Walther who thought about it for a moment "Captain Miyafuji you and Captain Schröder are allowed to participate in this operation however if they try anything act as you see fit" Walther replied after a few seconds "yes sir" Yoshika saluted towards Walther both of them hiding a dark sinister grin.

The officer left with everyone else after he explained the entire plan of the operation to Yoshika on the way as he showed them the Karlsland fleet in the harbor that would take them to the operation area one of the ships being the newly built Graf Zeppelin aircraft carrier the rest of the officers once more confirmed their orders before they all left. Yoshika went to her room immediately after they left to get ready and after three days of doing nothing but train a truck came and picked her and Svenja up after they said their goodbyes to Ursula.

The truck took them both to a hangar that had two launch units with two of Yoshikas Phantom striker units painted completely black with the Karlsland emblem in white on the back inside the hangar waiting for them together with an assortment of different weapons "this is going to be fun" Svenja giggled as she and Yoshika entered the hangar to pick out their equipment, this version of the Phantom had been designed with specialized wings that had two rails under each wing that could hold either bombs or other weapons. Before they picked out their weapons the two got dressed in their black white flight suits that were necessary to allow them to fly with the special weaponry.

Yoshika picked a specialized 20 mm chain cannon with a high rate off fire that had a long barrel with a bag pack that was used as magazine as her main weapon together with a modified mg-131/15 and four rocket pods for her striker that held twenty rockets each while Svenja went a completely different direction as she equipped her striker with four bombs and took a 30mm cannon with a similar magazine to the one Yoshika had on her back for her main armament with a simple mg42/2 as her secondary "you ready to do this?" Yoshika asked as they both entered their Strikers with their magic active "ready as I will ever be" Svenja replied with a maniac grin that was shared by Yoshika before they both were waved out of the hangar towards the runway.

Yoshika and Svenja checked communications in their helmets as the phantom was fast enough to even overwhelm a witch's natural protection so they decided to use helmets and flight suits to get around that problem "this is Captain Miyafuji and Schröder ready for takeoff" Yoshika radioed the tower "understood we got you on radar and radio you are free to take off god speed Captains" they got the reply.

Yoshika nodded to Svenja before both of them lowered their black helmet visors and under both of them massive blue magic circles expanded outwards before they started accelerating down the runway "give them hell for us" Yoshika heard someone over the radio and as they took off she could see a small group of people with planes near one of the hangars waving after them "we will make them pay don´t worry" Svenja replied that got a lot of cheering from the other end until they turned away from the base and headed out over the ocean.

Yoshika and Svenja both flew for a while until they picked up a transmission "this is task force three of the Imperial Fuso navy identify yourself" they heard someone demand, Yoshika nodded to Svenja who turned on her transponder "Captain Schröder together with another Captain of the Karlsland Wehrmacht on our way to join our task force" Svenja explained and for several minutes there was silence until the reply came "understood Captain proceed to land on your assigned ship until the operation starts" Yoshika gritted her teeth "understood Captain Schröder over and out" Svenja replied before she turned off her Transponder again.

Svenja and Yoshika descended under the clouds to find a massive fleet with several battleships and cruisers that surrounded several aircraft carriers "that´s our ship" Svenja pointed out the Graf Zeppelin that was one of the few ships with the Karlsland flag flying from its main mast "lets buzz em" Yoshika replied over radio before she started to dive sharply towards the ship with Svenja hot on her heels.

On the bridge of the Graf Zeppelin:

"Sir we identified the two contacts as two friendly witches that are here to assist in the operation" the radio operator told the captain of the ship "thank you" he replied sipping his coffee until he spat it out as something flew by the ships tower making the entire room shake "the hell was that?" the helmsmen asked "it would seem the two witches flew by the bridge to approach to land" the radio operator explained "how did they?" the Captain asked as he saw the two witches land on the flight deck he immediately noticed their strikers and outfits that were unlike anything he had ever seen add to that that both witches wore some kind of helmet with black visor and you had the whole picture.

Yoshika took off her helmet as she stored her striker unit with her weapon in the hangar "let´s see how pissed off they are after that" Svenja called over to Yoshika as they both took of their flight suits "who knows if they are" Yoshika replied before they both broke out laughing until they turned around to come face to face with the Captain of the ship and some other officers so they snapped into a salute "sir Captain Schröder reporting for duty" Svenja spoke her eyes never leaving the group of officers "likewise Captain Miyafuji reporting for duty as well" Yoshika spoke with the same strict tone of voice.

The captain waved them off to let them know to relax so Yoshika and Svenja dropped the salute but stayed at attention "we are glad to have you here Captain Schröder we already know about your circumstances Captain Miyafuji" the captain explained "however there is someone who wants to speak with you regardless. I know that Walther gave you two free hands on this matter but please stay somewhat civilized" the captain asked them as he showed them through the carrier to the planning room and entered with the two behind him.

Inside the room they found a group of soldiers operating several radios while a group of three men in White Fuso uniforms stood around a table with a map "I brought them as you wanted but I have other things to do so excuse me" the captain got the attention of the group at the table before leaving the room again.

The group of three Fuso officers gave a salute to Svenja and Yoshika who returned a rather lazy one "is that any way to show respect to your superior?" one of them yelled at them but that got the attention of several of the soldiers around them who stopped doing anything to watch "we are a bit tired from flying here so excuse us and what do you mean superior?" Yoshika asked with a yawn "the nerve of" the same officers face turned red but one of the others stopped him "Lieutenant Miyafuji what are you speaking about?" another of the three asked.

Svenja went to one of the chairs by the map table and sat down while Yoshika stood beside her "oh you didn´t receive the memo yet?" Yoshika asked as the three Fuso officers looked at her confused "I´m no longer a part of the Imperial Fuso Navy or Army as they simply abandoned me" Yoshika explained as she giggled on the inside as the faces of the three officers showed true horror "but thanks to an offer from someone high up in another military that I won´t tell you about has offered me a position in his army and I accepted the offer" Yoshika sat down as well resting her chin on her hands "then why are you here?" the same officer that lashed out at them asked confused "simple our superior asked us to participate in this operation and we agreed to do so" Svenja replied with a grin.

The three officers exchanged a glance before leaving without another word "well that went well" Yoshika mumbled but as she looked at Svenja both of them burst out laughing again with several of the soldiers around them until they calmed down several minutes later "ok everyone back to it we don´t want the captain to have us run around the flight deck do we?" Yoshika asked that got another small round of laughter until everyone returned to their work.

Yoshika and Svenja both checked the operation orders and what the ships would be doing "seems alright to me so far" Svenja spoke as she and Yoshika looked at the information they got so far on the hive and its forces "you are right but even so we can´t let our guard down" Yoshika replied as they had been caught off guard during the last battle by the elite neuroi "you are right Yoshika" Svenja nodded as they both finished up and went to search for their room.

They found their assigned room that had two beds but Yoshika simply hung up her hammock on some steel beams while she collapsed the bed into the wall and locked it there the two of them left their bags with spare clothes in the room before going to get dinner they both checked over their uniforms and side arms before leaving the room.

Yoshika and Svenja both entered the cafeteria of the ship at the same time but barely anyone paid them any mind until someone yelled "officer on deck" and almost everyone snapped into a salute "at ease" Yoshika replied with a short salute and everyone returned to their meals Yoshika and Svenja got their own meals and sat down at an empty table only to be joined by several members of the crew after they were almost done.

The crewmen asked them a lot of questions and before they knew it Svenja and Yoshika shared a beer with them in the evening while exchanging stories but after one beer they both decided that it was time for bed so they could rest enough for tomorrow's operation so they went back to their room and fell asleep a few minutes after closing and locking the door.

Svenja and Yoshika both woke up roughly at the same time and to set an example they both decided to run for a bit on the flight deck before breakfast after their morning run they went to the showers and changed into a fresh uniform but on their way to the cafeteria someone called out to them "Captain Miyafuji and Schröder the Captain and Admiral wish to eat breakfast with you in the Admirals quarters" the crewmen explained and guided Yoshika and Svenja through several hatches up several stairs until they stood before a room "they are waiting for you just knock and wait for them to call you in" the crewmen reassured them before walking away.

Yoshika and Svenja exchanged a look and Yoshika shrugged her shoulders before knocking on the door "enter" a few seconds later the voice of an old man called from the other side of the door.

Yoshika opened the door and after Svenja stepped into the room she closed the door again and stood at attention with Svenja "you wanted to speak to us sir?" Yoshika asked as she saw two men both in grey uniforms at a table eating breakfast "at ease take a seat for now and eat" the men with a black beard replied so Yoshika and Svenja dropped the salute and sat down.

Yoshika and Svenja started eating until the same man asked "you have to forgive me but you two are the two Wehrmacht witches that were send to assist us correct?" Yoshika didn´t reply as she had a full mouth but Svenja gulped her bite down "yes sir we are" she spoke "I was just wondering as you don´t look like someone from Karlsland" the captain added with a look towards Yoshika "that's because I´m not form Karlsland however after the armed forces of my country abandoned me I accepted an offer from someone but at this time I cannot speak his name" Yoshika explained.

Over the rest of the course of the meal the Admiral and Captain spoke with Yoshika and Svenja for quite a while until they came back to the operation ahead "we are supposed to be a support unit for the landing troops that will fight the ground neuroi so the witches from Fuso can concentrate on the flying ones with fighter support and attack the hive" the Captain explained however the admiral interrupted him "however the two of you may act independent from the rest of the force however if you can please assist us where you can we would really appreciate the help" Yoshika and Svenja agreed to help out if they could.

After breakfast was over Yoshika and Svenja excused themselves to check on their striker units but the captain accompanied them to the hangar but Yoshika was ok with it as they were from the same army even though they were using specialized prototype strikers "what kind of striker is this?" the captain asked as Yoshika went to check on the Phantom strikers while Svenja checked the weaponry "currently still classified however during combat our call signs are phantom one and two" Yoshika replied.

The captain understood and after watching Svenja and Yoshika work a bit on their gear he left them alone "how is it?" Yoshika asked as Svenja checked the mgs after she was done with their heavy cannons "seems to be working alright so far" Svenja replied as she closed the mgs back up. Yoshika made some last checks on the strikers before she was done as well "come on let´s get some early lunch" Svenja called to Yoshika and the two went to the cafeteria.

Yoshika and Svenja were eating their meal while talking to some of the sailors however suddenly the doors to the cafeteria flew open and a group of witches in Fuso uniforms entered "who are they?" Svenja asked as Yoshika shrugged her shoulders but one of the witches pointed at Yoshika and Svenja and the whole group started heading towards their table "this might get ugly" Yoshika mumbled as she made sure she had her blade on her back. The group of witches stopped by the table and all conversation ceased "Yoshika Miyafuji how dare you call yourself a witch from Fuso" the only witch in white uniform yelled "you have neither honor nor Loyalty" another started but Yoshika didn´t even listen as she returned her tray back to the kitchen but four of the witches blocked the exit cutting of her escape route "I asked you something" the same witch yelled from behind Yoshika.

Yoshika slowly turned around her eyes changing to a deep black with a red iris "you speak of loyalty yet the country you serve showed me none. So tell me this" Yoshika slowly drew her blade as her magic activated and her hair turned pitch black and her blade started to glow red at the edge as well "why should I hold either honor or Loyalty to a country that abandoned me?" Yoshika asked as the Fuso witches looked at each other confused "enough I will silence you right" the witch started to say but in the blink of an eye Yoshika was in front of her Yoshikas blade pressed to the witches neck "you are years behind me if you still wish to settle this at a later time I will be happy to oblige" Yoshika whispered into her ear before withdrawing her blade "Svenja we are leaving" Yoshika called over to the table and Svenja scrambled to catch up to Yoshika.

Yoshika and Svenja exited the cafeteria with none of the witches blocking their way "Major are you alright?" one of the Fuso witches asked as her commander hadn´t moved at all "yes but I think we might need to up our game we lost a powerful ally" she whispered the last part as she left the ship with her small squad of witches.

Yoshika was pissed of that Witch had the audacity to call her a coward, she is just like so many of the others in the Imperial armed forces of Fuso Yoshika thought "hey you ok there Yoshika?" Svenja asked as they arrived in the hangar "yeah I´m alright but I hope we can take off soon" Yoshika replied "you´re right about that for what they spoke about we might want to show them how far behind they are" Svenja grinned towards Yoshika who returned the grin.

Yoshika and Svenja stayed in the hangar and over an hour later an air raid alarm started blaring throughout the ship "well that's our cue let´s go" Yoshika called to Svenja and both of them put on their flight suits with the helmets around their necks "Captain Miyafuji and Schröder emergency take off order" one of the mechanics called from their strikers.

Yoshika nodded to Svenja and both of them strapped their weapons on before jumping into their strikers and soon enough the elevator started moving the two of them up to the flight deck "phantom one and two do you read me?" Yoshika heard someone call over radio "this is phantom two" Svenja confirmed "phantom one ready for takeoff" Yoshika reported as she started her striker "we got a transmission from the forward Fuso witch strike force they encountered heavy resistance and we have been asked to assist them understood?" command asked "understood tower Phantoms taking off" Yoshika reported as she nodded to Svenja.

Only seconds later the air around the flight deck was filled with the roaring of four jet engines until two trails of white smoke took off into the distance "command how far are the Fuso witches out from our current position?" Svenja asked over radio "we have confirmed their location to be about ten clicks ahead of us" command replied "understood command Phantoms will report back in once we are done over and out" Yoshika switched to another channel so that she could communicate with Svenja "you heard them let´s go" Yoshika accelerated towards the last know location of the witch squadron with Svenja hot on her tail.

A group of eight witches in Fuso uniforms were fighting against a large group of ground neuroi but it couldn´t really be called fighting as they lacked the firepower to destroy any of them due to their heavy armor "Mayor we won't be getting reinforcements until about an hour" one of her squad members called over radio "shit anyone nearby we could ask for help?"she asked hopeful but the same witch replied "sorry sir we´re on our own" as she was about to call the retreat she heard the radio come to live again "this is Phantoms one and two Eta sixty seconds friendly's evacuate the target area immediately" she heard an all too familiar voice "everyone get away from the neuroi" she ordered and everyone started getting away from the ground neuroi while blocking several beams fired at them with their magic shields.

And true to their words only sixty seconds later two witches passed them as they flew towards the ground neuroi "let´s start the fireworks" Svenja yelled as she and Yoshika dived towards the ground neuroi on the Island. The witches from Fuso could only stare as the entire beach full of neuroi was engulfed in flames and explosions as the two witches strafed everything they could see with their weapons "we thank you for the assistance Phantoms" one of the witches of her squad called them over radio but got no response.

Yoshika and Svenja attacked for maybe two minutes but that was enough as their cannons, rockets and bombs made short work of any neuroi they found "this is Phantom one we destroyed the target, allied witches are save as well you got anything else for us or can we RTB for a bit?" Yoshika called command as she and Svenja flew above the now black beach "we have another call for support from one of the Fuso carriers after you take care of that you are ordered to RTB for rearming before heading out again" command replied "understood command" Yoshika confirmed their orders "you heard them right?" Yoshika asked "yep loud and clear Phantoms moving out to assist" Svenja confirmed their orders as well and the two of them started flying towards the Fuso carrier at high speeds.

Mayor Yashino Shittora had to watch as the two witches that saved her fighter squadron flew away after they patrolled the area for a while "it´s those two or not?" one of her witches asked "probably" Yashino replied "this is aircraft carrier Shokakou we are under heavy enemy fire" Yashino heard the call over radio "let´s go everyone" she ordered and she started to fly after the two Karlsland witches "how are they so much faster than us and what kind of weapons could do so much damage?" Yashino asked herself as she looked back at the blackened beach "mayor dead ahead" one of her witches reported a few minutes later and true to her words there was a Fuso aircraft carrier surrounded by several destroyers and cruisers.

However what had the witches attention was the giant flying neuroi that hovered over the fleet with two black dots attacking it as it was peppered by explosions "Mayor the ships anti aircraft guns are still firing even though there are witches engaging the target" one of her recruits called and true to her words all ships continuously fired at the neuroi "this is Mayor Shittora why are the anti aircraft guns still firing? We have two allied witches attacking the neuroi" Yashino called over radio but it took several seconds before someone replied "Mayor the two witches themselves ordered us to continue the bombardment and not to worry about them" someone replied.

Yoshika and Svenja had their hands full as the giant flying neuroi had at first spawned hundreds of smaller drones but with the help from the ships anti aircraft fire they were able to directly attack the neuroi now even as flak fired around them "phantom two form up on me we will end this with the next one" Yoshika called over radio "Phantom two copy joining up on your six" Svenja replied and flew behind Yoshika.

Yoshika had used her neuroi visor to spot the core as the flight suit covered her entire body so the transformation was hidden so she didn´t have to worry about anyone seeing her transform "fire on my call" Yoshika ordered as she and Svenja dived towards the neuroi at full speed "weapons free" Yoshika called and with Svenja started firing at the neuroi the power of their cannons proving to much for the neurois armor to handle as it was crushed under their combined immense firepower until something red inside the neuroi got hit and the entire neuroi started falling apart as Yoshika and Svenja dived past it only to pull up close to the water surface "command this is Phantom one reporting in we successfully destroyed the target returning to base for rearming" Yoshika called over radio "copy that you bought us a lot of breathing room return to the Graf Zeppelin immediately" command ordered them.

Yoshika and Svenja were hovering over the small Fuso fleet for a moment as Yoshika called command but Svenja snapped around to aim her cannon at a group of eight approaching contacts but lowered it once she saw they were witches "Svenja we have our orders no time for chit chat" Yoshika called over radio "please wait" one of the approaching witches called out to them. Yoshika kept her helmet visor down but Svenja turned towards them "what is it?" Svenja asked as she pulled up the black visor of her helmet "I wanted to say thank you for saving me and my fighter squadron" Yashino spoke.

Yoshika tapped Svenjas shoulder before tapping her own right wrist "well you´re welcome I guess but we have to go" Svenja pulled her visor down again and dived away from the group of witches with Yoshika "she still came for us even though we said all of that about her" Yashino mumbled as she landed with her witches on the Shokakous flight deck as she watched the two Karlsland witches fly away.

Yoshika and Svenja made it back to the Graf Zeppelin in a few minutes but the reloading of their main cannons would take some time as the two of them used up almost all of the ammo in the bag packs so they got themselves something to drink from the cafeteria "this is so awesome" Svenja squealed in happiness as she returned to the hangar with Yoshika to find out that Yoshikas cannon was already reloaded while Svenjas still needed some time to be completely reloaded "Captain we also rearmed you rockets and bombs good luck out there" one of the mechanics called towards them as Svenja helped the guys that were working on reloading her cannon.

Yoshika thanked the mechanics as they finished up with their work on the weapons and both Yoshika and Svenja got into their strikers again "this is phantom one and two ready for takeoff" Yoshika radioed the tower as the elevator got them back up to the flight deck "phantoms you are to assist the ground forces attacking the beach head your new call sign is phoenix that is all" command replied so Yoshika and Svenja took off from the carrier towards the Island where several big columns of black smoke rose into the air.

Yoshika and Svenja arrived over the beach head after a few minutes of high speed flying to see several tanks and a lot of infantry attacking the neuroi bases that had lost their ground forces in the first attack from Yoshika and Svenja "this is Phoenix one and two we are ready to provide support if you need us" Yoshika called over radio and soon enough there were two targets marker with smoke "danger close I repeat danger close air support target is marked with red smoke" someone called over radio "understood Phoenix one bringing the rain" Yoshika replied and started her approach but had to dodge several beams fired at her from the ground but soon enough she was close and started firing with her cannon.

Yoshika pulled out of her dive soon after and attacked the second target using the exact same tactic "good effect on target thanks for the help Phoenix" the same voice called over radio "be sure to keep some booze cold and we can talk later" Yoshika replied as she covered Svenja from above as she performed a strafing run on some neuroi ground bases "sure thing Phoenix" the same voice replied over radio with laughter from several others in the background.

Over the course of the battle Yoshika and Svenja continued to help the ground forces destroy the neuroi bases while the sky was full of fighter planes and several witches attacking the flying neuroi that came from the hive "this is going to well" Yoshika mumbled as Svenja strafed a group of ground neuroi destroying most of them and those that survived the attack were finished off by the ground forces.

Svenja and Yoshika flew circles above the allied ground forces for several more minutes until there was nothing left for them to attack other than the hive "this is command phoenix one and two you are to leave your weapons with the rear ground forces before joining the squad of witches for the hive assault that is all" Yoshika and Svenja nodded to each other and found the rear unit soon after leaving their two heavy cannons with them as they had run completely out of ammo.

Yoshika and Svenja meet up with the squad of eight witches from before but instead of hovering in the air the two of them flew circles around them but turned into their frequency "Captain Schröder and Miyafuji here for the hive assault" Svenja radioed "this is Mayor Yashino thank you for the assistance" Yoshika was surprised a Fuso blockhead actually thanking someone.

Together with the eight witches behind them they started to approach the black hive clouds "any ideas on how to handle this?" Svenja asked as they flew towards the hive "I might have one" Yoshika called drawing her blade from her back "do it Captain" Yashino gave the order but Yoshika didn´t even hear her.

Yoshika got high into the air before hovering there for a moment holding her blade by her side "Shinku no bakuhatsu" Yoshika yelled as she swung the red glowing blade down as she dived downwards she cut into the hive clouds until she had to pull up again. Only a few seconds later the hive clouds glowed red before bursting apart to reveal a green sphere and a single humanoid neuroi with green markings "everyone attack" Yashino ordered the attack only to have the humanoid neuroi dodge almost all of their fire "Mayor ceases this futile attack" Yoshika called over radio "Captain what are" "I´m the one he wants" Yoshika cut her off and true to Yoshikas words the neuroi went straight for Yoshika as the witches stopped firing for a moment.

Yoshika flew after the neuroi firing at it with her mg until it ran out of ammo so she threw it away as the neuroi fired a beam back at her that Yoshika dodged "Captain we are coming to assist you" Yashino called over radio however the neuroi used that moment to dive away from Yoshika towards Yashino and attack with a green neuroi blade.

Mayor Yashino was caught off guard as the neuroi attacked her she froze as it swung his blade towards her she closed her eyes only to her the screaming of metal crashing against metal snapping her eyes back open Yashino found Yoshika barely blocking the neurois blade with her own "move" Yoshika hissed at Yashino before pushing the neuroi back as Yoshika activated the afterburner on her striker.

The neuroi crashed to the ground as Yashino stayed in the air completely stunned by what just happened "Yashino do not interfere this is between him and me" Yoshika called over radio the rage in Yoshikas voice clear as the sun in the sky "Captain we will" "No you will not take care of the hive leave this one to me" Yoshika cut Yashino off again.

Yashino didn´t understand it at all however now that she looked around everyone else was doing exactly that attacking the hive that was under intense fire from a lot of weapons be it fired from the hand of a witch or the ground forces so she joined her squad again in the attack hoping that Yoshika would be able to deal with that green humanoid neuroi.

Yoshika and the neuroi had attacked each other several times not giving the other any room for errors as they backed away from each other yet again after exchanging a series of heavy blows "he warned me about you little witch but I have to say you truly are worth every second" the neuroi spoke directly with Yoshika but no one else heard him "well to bad you are my enemy" Yoshika replied as they both flew towards each other again blades raised before clashing again until swung her blade upwards "Hikō washi" Yoshika whispered swinging her blade towards the neuroi that got hit by the attack.

But the only thing the attack did was that the neuroi crashed into the ground throwing a lot of smoke into the sky "no way that got him" Yoshika thought "right you are witch" Yoshika was barely able to dodge the beam fired at her however it struck her left striker that got cut into half having Yoshika crash to the ground as well with a yelp of pain.

The neuroi moved towards where Yoshika crashed to find Yoshika on her knees with a cut on the right side of her forehead "you will pay for that" Yoshika growled as she got up her magic still active as her tail and ears were still out and so the duel resumed with attacks cutting the ground into pieces.

Svenja and Mayor Yashino were able to expose the hive core after the ground forces fired a continuous bombardment at it that cracked the outer hull and while the rest of Yashinos witches kept the newly spawned neuroi drones away she moved in with Svenja destroying the core together "well that's finally over" Svenja sighed in relief however one of Yashinos recruits got her attention "Mayor Captain Miyafuji is still fighting that neuroi" she reported making Svenjas blood freeze "where?" Svenja simply asked however the witch only pointed into the general direction.

Svenja had to gasp at what she saw aside from the massive dust cloud in the air you could only see black and red attacks meeting green attacks that threw even more dust into the air "how is she doing that?" Yashino asked as she hovered by Svenjas side "she is a Miyafuji trained by Mayor Sakamoto and part of the 501st the strike witches" Svenja simply replied as Yoshika continued to battle the neuroi everyone watching could only stare unable to do anything.

Yoshika was panting in exhaustion as she raised her blade yet again to block an attack however unlike the neuroi she barely had a scratch on her "you are a formidable opponent what is your name?" the neuroi asked as the y separated again "Yoshika Miyafuji. This is your end neuroi" Yoshika called as she raised her blade that started glowing bluish red.

The neuroi raised his own blade as he simply waited for Yoshikas next move "then this next attack will decide our battle Yoshika Miyafuji" he replied but this time everyone that had a radio on them heard it speak "Shōkan Repuzan" Yoshika yelled as she unleashed the blue red magic attack that headed towards the neuroi "neuroi slash" the neuroi unleashed a smaller attack of green light but it was swallowed by Yoshikas attack "you did well Miyafuji and thank you" the neuroi spoke to Yoshika directly before he was cut in half by Yoshikas attack that caused a massive explosion throwing dust and rubble everywhere.

Svenja was the first to recover from the shock of the massive explosion followed by Yashino and her witches she flew towards the massive cloud of dust as were several ground forces Svenja however was the first to arrive at the massive crater that was created by the last attack "Yoshika you ok answer me" Svenja yelled into the cloud of dust.

Yashino and the ground forces arrived a few minutes later just as the cloud of dust started to settle Svenja saw Yoshika standing on a small hill looking towards the ocean "Yoshika" Svenja asked cautiously.

Yoshika heard Svenja call her name so she picked up her blade and turned around looking at everyone "well sorry about the surrounding area everyone" Yoshika scratched her head as she held her blade by her side. Svenja was confused as was everyone else until they looked around to find most of the area around them was utterly destroyed including several hills and an entire forest that had been cut to pieces.

Everyone looked between Yoshika and the destroyed landscape around them until there was cheering from several soldier and soon enough everyone joined them as they realized they had won the battle "for those we protect" Yoshika yelled into the masses as she raised her blade over her head "for those we protect" everyone replied together and started to get some rest while a few of them started to clean up.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter if you did leave a review or if you foun an error I made write a PM to me so I can fix it immediatly**

 **If you have an idea I could use or some advice do the same until next time everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**

 **signing out for now ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone I have to say never thought this story would be doing this well**

 **anyway got chapter 14 for you and another AN at the end of the chapter as I forgot to add it a few chapters ago for that sorry  
**

 **Takeoff everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Desert Sun**

Yoshika slowly opened her eyes but closed them again as her head was pounding with a massive headache "ugh what happened?" Yoshika asked as her eyes got used to the bright light of the sun as she found herself back in her room back on the Graf Zeppelin.

Yoshika simply lay there thinking about what she had been doing but came up with nothing until the door slowly opened revealing Svenja in a similar state to Yoshika however a bit better "hey look who decided to wake up" Svenja mumbled as she sat down on her bed "yeah sorry but I got no idea what I have been doing after the battle against the hive" Yoshika replied making Svenja sigh "here drink something and when you feel a bit better we will talk ok" Svenja gave Yoshika a bottle of water and set several more down on the floor before leaving the room again.

Yoshika continued to drink several bottles of water until she could move around without her head feeling like it was about to explode several minutes later Svenja returned to the room with a tray off food. Yoshika and Svenja both ate the light meal and drank another bottle of water "Yoshika you really get out of control when drunk" Svenja mumbled after they finished eating.

Yoshika looked at Svenja with a confused look "listen it wasn´t as bad as what you did after the little drinking party in the old man's office but how in the hell did you manage to get an aircraft carrier on the Island?" Svenja asked with a grin. Yoshika needed a bit to process what Svenja just told her but she didn´t panic and instead Kuro appeared by her side "hey Kuro do I have enough magic power to transport a ship of that size alone?" Yoshika asked as Kuro looked at her with a small grin "no you do not have enough power to do that on your own Yoshika however I can tell you exactly who helped you with that little stunt" Kuro spoke as Svenja palled very quickly.

Yoshika looked between Svenja and Kuro but as she was about to ask someone knocked on the door "enter" Svenja called quickly, the door opened to show a group of Fuso officers and Major Yashino with her squadron "can we help you?" Yoshika asked confused as to why everyone was here "Captain Miyafuji can you move the aircraft carrier back into the water?" one of the officers asked "well I can´t not alone at least" Yoshika admitted "and why is that?" the same officer asked "because I don´t have enough magic power for it not on my own" Yoshika replied.

Yoshika had to explain to everyone how she was able to transport objects or persons with just her magic power however she had to explain the bigger an object was the more magic she needed however if it was a small object she could send it anywhere with just a little bit of her power "is there a way to assist you with this?" Yashino asked "yes if someone with magic power wants to help me I certainly have a way for them to help as I only need to modify the magic circle a bit" Yoshika replied.

Yoshika went back to the Island in a small boat with Yashinos squadron and Svenja to find one of the Fuso aircraft carriers sitting in the middle of a field "never am I going to live this one down" Yoshika groaned as she looked at the beached ship only minutes later they arrived at the ship and Yoshika went to work with Kuros help she drew the big circle around the ship and several smaller ones that connected to the big one.

By the time she was finished it was already evening as the sun turned the sky orange "well everything's ready" Yoshika called over the radio "so what are we supposed to do?" Yashino asked "simple activate your magic and step into one of the smaller circles and stay there until I tell you otherwise" Yoshika replied so everyone did as Yoshika told them and the circles around the ship lit up one after the other after Yoshika stepped into her own "here goes" Yoshika called to everyone.

The magic circles around the ship glowed brighter with white and silver markings before the lines lit up that connected to the large circle around the ship "ready Kuro?" Yoshika asked her familiar who replied in her mind "yes Yoshika lets send this back where it belongs" Yoshika nodded and every circle stopped glowing except for the one under Yoshika and the one around the ship "transfer" Yoshika whispered as the ship and Yoshika disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Svenja was the first to get back on her feet as whatever Yoshika did with those magic circles drained almost all of her power "well seems to have worked" Svenja thought as she went up a small hill to look towards the water to find a massive black red magic circle out at sea until it disappeared and the aircraft carrier appeared close above the water before landing with a loud splash creating a giant wave that headed towards the Island.

Yoshika was lying on the flight deck of the carrier breathing hard as she expended her magic almost to the point of complete exhaustion "did we do it?" Yoshika asked as she got up "seems to have worked" Kuro replied. Thankfully the ship was back in the ocean and Yoshika and Svenja both went back to their carrier that brought them back to the research base over the next three days.

After they returned to the house to rest for a bit Yoshika and Svenja both had to write up a report about the operation and Yoshika had to explain why her striker was destroyed during the fight. Yoshika also had to check with Walther where she would be going now as she now had the choice to either go back to the front or return home however Yoshika struck a deal with the higher ups during a meeting.

For now Yoshika would return home for a couple of weeks until they were able to pick her up with a supply fleet that was heading towards Africa as the neurois had mounted another heavy offensive against the military forces stationed there the higher ups already called the 501st to be reinstated again so it was pretty obvious where Yoshika was to be stationed.

Two days after her meeting with the higher ups Yoshika was packing her belongings into a small bag pack while most of her uniforms stayed in the large steel chest as she needed different ones for the time Africa the chest itself would be going on a ship until Yoshika arrived in Africa "hey Yoshika you ready to go?" Svenja asked as she entered the room with Ursula "yeah almost" Yoshika replied as she closed the bag pack and checked the room again if she forgot something.

Yoshika packed the rest of her plans into the chest before locking it "well going to be pretty quiet here without you" Svenja mumbled as they went down into the living room "yeah probably" Yoshika replied as she sat down with Svenja and Ursula "going to miss you guys" Yoshika spoke "yeah you were a great help here Yoshika even if your time with us was a bit short it was fun" Ursula added.

The three of them said their goodbyes as Yoshika drove away from the house she waved back towards Ursula and Svenja until she couldn´t see them anymore. Yoshika drove to the main building to meet with Walther and Monty as they wanted to speak with her before she left for Fuso "they are already waiting for you just go inside" the secretary told Yoshika as she arrived on the third floor "thank you" Yoshika replied as she did just that "ah hey there captain Miyafuji" Monty greeted her as she entered the office.

Yoshika snapped into a salute "at ease we only have a few things to check with you" Walther assured her and true to his words Yoshika only had to confirm that the 501st would be the squadron she would be field testing her new strikers with "oh yes we also took the liberty of delivering your personal vehicle onboard the plane that will be taking you back home" Monty handed Yoshika another document that explained exactly that "well I hope I will meet with you again in the future" Yoshika got up before shacking Walthers and Monty's hands.

Yoshika left the office with the paperwork tucked away in her bag pack "well was fun here" Yoshika thought as she got into her car and started the engine before she drove towards the harbor she gave a salute to the building. During the short drive several soldiers waved after her and as she arrived at the harbor she was guided to a pier where a smaller version of the BV-238 was waiting for her.

Yoshika spoke with the pilots and his crew and after that she went into the plane to check the cargo besides her car, besides the upgraded Shinden Ryu and a few weapons there was only a few supplies inside the cargo hold but over the next two hours several more crates full of supplies were loaded onboard with her car but after everything was onboard the loading hatch that was the entire roof was closed up and secured.

Yoshika was in the cockpit where one of the flight crew gunners found her "Captain we are ready for departure as soon as you give the go ahead" he reported with a salute "at ease. I already checked over everything we are good to go" Yoshika replied "yes madam" the crewmen snapped another salute before walking off.

Yoshika didn´t have to wait long as only a few minutes later she heard the engines rumble to live Yoshika watched as a tug boat moved them out of the harbor before the engines started getting louder and louder as they moved the plane forward until it was airborne.

What Yoshika didn´t expect was that several fighter aircrafts flew right beside them tipping their wings from side to side before turning back around "what was that about?" Yoshika asked the radio operator "oh just the way we flyboys say goodbye" he replied as Yoshika looked at him confused.

The flight was rather short as they only needed about a day to reach Fuso however they were still flying for another hour before they arrived in Sasebo as it was the only harbor that was large enough to accommodate the large flying boat "captain another twenty minutes and we are there" one of the crewmen called back to Yoshika who was lazily reading over a few schematics of her improved Shinden "thank you" Yoshika replied to the crewmen putting the schematics into her bag pack.

True to the crew mans report Yoshika felt the plane shudder as it set down on the water surface several minutes later a tug boat came out of the harbor and hooked up to them before pulling the giant plane into the harbor.

After the flying boat was secured to a pier Yoshika put on her uniform cap and checked over her pistol leaving her blade with Kuro for right now if she needed it "Captain we need about an hour to unload everything if you wish we can unload your car first though" "thanks if you would" Yoshika replied with a smile before climbing up the small ladder to the roof of the plane that was opened again to unload the cargo.

Yoshika took a look around as the wind was rather a slight breeze right now at the pier Yoshika noticed a group of four men two in white uniforms and two in black uniforms together with a large group of girls that Yoshika recognized as students from the training academy "well no point in keeping them waiting" Yoshika mumbled as a crane was moving into position to unload the plane.

Yoshika slowly made her way towards the pier before jumping down to the ground but as the group was still a bit further away she decided to oversee the unloading for a bit.

General Yamashimo was walking down a pier with three other officers and a large group of trainees from the local witch academy "General I think I see the officer overseeing this plane" one of the students a young girl with silver eyes and her hair in two braids pointed towards a girl in a full Karlsland uniform standing at the pier "thank you Misumi-san" Yamashimo replied giving the other three officers a wave to follow him.

Yamashimo and the other three officers stopped a few steps away from the witch that had the rank of Captain as evident on her uniform "Captain we would like to thank" Yamashimo didn´t get any further as the captain turned around showing the face of Yoshika Miyafuji but her face held none of the kindness from before as it was ice cold devoid of any emotions "General Yamashimo hello sir sorry I´m a bit busy right now so if you can spare a few minutes I will be with you then" Yoshika spoke her voice holding no emotions as well.

Yamashimo watched stunned as Yoshika ordered the loading crew of the plane around before approaching them a few minutes later with a clip board and some papers "this is for you General" Yoshika handed the clip board to Yamashimo who took a look at it before nodding towards Yoshika "if that is all. If you will excuse me" Yoshika snapped a salute before turning back around "Lieutenant Miyafuji stop right there" one of the officers called out making Yoshika stop in her tracks.

Yoshika slowly turned back around "yes what is it sir?" Yoshika asked sounding a bit annoyed "what is this getup where is your uniform?" the same officer asked "oh this?" Yoshika asked with a raised eyebrow "this actually is my uniform sir" Yoshika spoke her voice cold as the Orussian winter nights "that is not any uniform we use in the Imperial Fuso armed forces" the second officer in white uniform yelled.

Yoshika tilted her head to the side before breaking out into laughter but it wasn´t happy laughter it was more of a mocking laughter "you find this funny?" the same officer yelled however Yamashimo noticed that all crewmen of the flying boat went back inside the plane "forgive me sir it´s just why would I be wearing a uniform from an army that I´m no longer part of?" Yoshika asked as she stood straight at attention.

Yamashimo and the other three officers with him needed a moment to understand what Yoshika just said "Lieutenant that has got to be a bad joke right?" Misumi asked "hello there Misumi" Yoshika greeted as she pulled a letter from her jacket "could you give this to the general and the others if you want you can read it as well its only a copy as I had to leave the original with my new commander" Misumi slowly approached Yoshika taking the letter from her before handing it to Yamashimo and the other officers.

Yoshika returned her attention to the unloading of the plane yelling a few orders around as she found a group slacking off "general is everything alright?" Misumi asked as General Yamashimo leaned against a crate nearby the other officers doing something similar either sitting on crates or leaning against something "no not at all" Yamashimo answered as he handed the letter to Misumi to read.

Misumi started reading the letter only to read it several more times just to be sure she didn´t misunderstood what was written there at that moment Yoshika stepped out of the aircraft again and with the help of the crew uncovered a loading pallet with a car on it Yoshika threw her bag pack into the backseat of the car before approaching the group of officers and students again.

Yoshika took the letter from Misumi putting it into her jacket again "let me introduce myself once more" Yoshika snapped into a perfect salute "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji of the Karlsland Wehrmacht currently on leave" Yoshika dropped the salute as did several jaws of the students.

Before anyone present could say another word Yoshika had already went back to the car thanking the unloading crew and getting in, however the start of the engine snapped everyone out of their stupor "wait please Captain can we please talk about this" Yamashimo asked as Yoshika turned to him taking her hands of the steering wheel "what is it general?" Yoshika asked as she turned the engine of the car off "will you please stay a day at the Academy so I can contact high command about this matter?" the other officer in white uniform asked.

Yoshika thought about it for a moment before sighing "one day after that I´m going home until I get new orders" Yoshika replied starting the car again driving out of the harbor before driving down the road towards the academy.

Yamashimo watched the car until it disappeared behind the trees "General?" one of the officers asked "get me high command on the line. You two drive to this Akumas office to ask him about this mess" Yamashimo ordered as he went back to his car as the other officers ran to fulfill his orders.

Yoshika stopped her car after she drove down the road for a bit after she lost sight of the harbor "now where do I have to go again?" Yoshika asked as she pulled a map from the area from the glove compartment "excuse me miss are you looking for something?" an older man asked as he stopped by Yoshikas car "ah yes I only was here once before do you know where the witch academy is?" Yoshika asked as she showed the old man the map "you have to go down this road before turning left and then just go straight" the old man explained.

Yoshika thanked the old man before driving off again and only a few minutes later she arrived at the academy but only a few of the students were actually training on the field with their strikers, Yoshika parked her car by the main building and got out to watch the students for a while until she decided to see if the head instructor was anywhere to be found.

Kitagou Fumika Principal and head instructor at the Sasebo witch academy watched several students of her academy train on the field outside several minutes later a very expensive car drove up to the building but stopped where Fumika couldn´t see it anymore but several minutes later someone knocked on the door "enter" Fumika called after she sat down behind her desk pretending to check over something.

Yoshika opened the door to find Fumika looking down at her desk with several papers "Principal Kitagou" Yoshika called with a salute, Fumika looked at the person that entered her office only to blink several times until she was sure she was looking at Yoshika Miyafuji however her uniform was completely different "Lieutenant Miyafuji" Fumika replied but she noticed the angry look in Yoshikas face that flashed over it for just a second "it´s good to see you again as well Fumika but I´m no longer a Lieutenant at least not in the Fuso Imperial military" Yoshika explained to Fumika what had happened during her time at Kenkashu Island while they talked they didn´t notice how the sun was slowly going down.

Yoshika was the first to notice that it had gotten rather dark outside already "hey Fumika you had any dinner yet?" Yoshika asked but before Fumika could answer her belly started growling loudly "I take that as a no come one I can cook something up for the two of us" Fumika only nodded and the two left the office towards the mess hall.

Yoshika made the two of them something to eat during the meal the two of them continued to talk "so a Captain in the Karlsland Wehrmacht an ace with over three hundred confirmed kills and one of a few witches that destroyed hive cores in direct combat" Fumika summed up what they had been talking about "yeah pretty much" Yoshika replied as Kuro appeared behind Yoshika to hand her a bottle of something "thanks" Yoshika whispered to him before he disappeared "hey Fumika want one?" Yoshika asked as she returned from the kitchen with two glasses.

Fumika took the offered drink from Yoshika and sniffed it smelled similar to Fuso sake but there was something else as well "well to a peaceful future" Yoshika toasted before she downed the drink in one go slamming the glass down on the table after wards so Fumika followed suit over the course of the evening the two of them drank a bit more but not enough to get completely wasted as it was nearing midnight Fumika showed Yoshika one of the guest rooms the academy had wishing her a good night before leaving.

Yoshika wished Fumika a good night as well as she went into the room to get some sleep as well falling asleep only a few minutes later. In one of the offices of the witch academy there was still a light burning even though almost everyone was asleep however General Yamashimo and three officers of the Imperial Fuso military were still awake "what did you find out?" Yamashimo asked the two that went to Akumas office "we meet the man himself but after he heard what we wanted he just handed this to us and told us to leave" he handed Yamashimo a brown folder.

Yamashimo opened the folder spreading the contents out on the table it was a very detailed collection of every single action Yoshika Miyafuji ever did during her time in the military including her achievements and medals she earned but one piece of information still surprised them "Captain Miyafuji is a full-fledged officer in the Karlsland military" Yamashimo spoke after several minutes of silence and true to his words he was holding the copy of a document that showed that not only did Yoshika have officer training but she passed with flying colors even in military rules and regulations test that was infamous for being very hard to pass especially in the Wehrmacht.

General Yamashimo and his three officers decided they had to talk to Yoshika first thing in the morning as they had confirmed that she had actually stayed for the night at the academy but at the end of the folder they found a written order from Akuma himself that showed his actions in a different light.

Yoshika woke up with a slight headache but nothing as severe as the time she had drunk with Monty and Walther so she was able to move as someone was knocking at her door "yes I´m coming" Yoshika groaned as she made her way to the door "who is making such a racket this early in the morning?" Yoshika asked as she opened the door a bit.

Yoshika found General Yamashimo together with Fumika before her door "good morning sir excuse my bluntness but why are you here this early?" Yoshika asked suppressing a yawn "drinking while on duty you are being quite the bad role model Captain" Yamashimo replied with a straight face "oh excuse me I´m off duty and on leave so I won´t behave like a soldier until I receive my new orders" Yoshika growled back "Yoshika the general is here to speak with you can we come in?" Fumika asked.

Yoshika nodded in reply before opening the door completely to let Yamashimo and Fumika inside the room "so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Yoshika asked as she closed the door and sat down on her bed.

Yamashimo got up with a sigh and got down on his knees bowing his head until his forehead touched the floor "in the name of the Fuso imperial armed forces I apologies for a crucial error that was made as we had traitor in our midst that tried to get you under his command Captain Miyafuji" Yamashimo didn´t raise his head until Yoshika started laughing for several minutes "so the order of me being discharged from the IFM was fake?" Yoshika asked her anger clear in her voice "unfortunately that would be the case we have spoken with the Wehrmachts main HQ but we were unable to get you back so we will stop trying however we owe you a great debt for the service you did for this country and I hope we can stay on good terms in the future" Yamashimo got up offering his hand to Yoshika who was deep in thought.

Yoshika needed a moment to understand what Yamashimo just told her "I have one question before we do anything else" Yoshika spoke up her voice leaving no room to argue "what is it?" Fumika asked "Marshal of the Air force Akuma Yatsuragi was he the traitor?" Yoshika asked "no he wasn´t however he was the one who tried to keep you in the Imperial Fuso military" Yamashimo replied after a few seconds of silence.

Yoshika was stunned about that "thank you Yamashimo I hope we will work together in the future some time" Yoshika took Yamashimos offered hand "thank you Captain" Yamashimo replied and left the room "so breakfast?" Fumika asked "sure let´s go" Yoshika replied as she put on her officers cap and left the room with Fumika following her.

The two of them went to the mess hall together a few of the other Instructors recognized Yoshika and greeted her during breakfast she had to repeat almost her entire story of the last year of her life with the 502nd in Orussia and what she did afterwards while the part about the change of army she explained briefly.

After breakfast one of the instructors asked Yoshika if she had some time to watch over the training of some students with her "sure why not don´t have anything else to do for a few hours anyway" Yoshika replied and followed the Instructor to a open field with a small shed by the side.

The Instructor explained to Yoshika that she was responsible for teaching those interested the ways to fight with a blade "good to know if I can make a guess you want me to fight against one of your students or something else?" Yoshika asked with a small grin as the Instructor looked at her surprised "you saw right through me yes indeed I want one or maybe two of my top students to fight you and if you can show them some blade spells" the Instructor admitted.

A few minutes later a small group of maybe twenty girls walked up to the field and waited by the shed "I will stay in the background until you call me out" Yoshika told the Instructor as they walked over to the waiting students. Yoshika was surprised to find Misumi in the group of students "listen up everyone let´s start with your normal warm-up twenty laps get moving" the Instructor hollered at them.

The students wasted no time and got moving immediately Yoshika started with a few stretches of her own as she watched the Instructor as the group passed them again "you already know one of my top students recruit Misumi and recruit Ashira they are the two that I would like to do a spar with you" Yoshika nodded as the group passed them yet again "under one condition" Yoshika replied after the group passed them another twelve times "what is it Captain?" the Instructor asked noticing Yoshikas grin as she turned towards her.

"I wish to fight them both at the same time if they wish they can even use the real thing" Yoshika explained as she showed the Instructor her own blade "but what if" Yoshika interrupted her by holding her hand up "if anyone is injured during the duel we will stop immediately and I can heal them" Yoshika assured the Instructor a few minutes later all students finished their warm-up run and started stretching "very well then I will allow it" the Instructor agreed to Yoshikas proposal.

The students lined up by the shed again with the Instructor going inside the shed coming out with two locked boxes "Misumi, Ashira step forward" the Instructor called out and the two stepped forward receiving one of the boxes each "we have a special guest from a Joint fighter wing today who agreed to participate in a spar with the two of you" Misumi and Ashira looked towards the boxes in their hands and then towards Yoshika who was leaning against the shed "understood Instructor" the two of them spoke in union before taking their blades from the boxes.

Yoshika waited for them in the middle of the training field "I will explain the rules for this duel" the Instructor spoke up as she stood with the rest of the students by the side "if one of you gets injured we will stop the duel immediately other than that you may use whatever you wish in the fight" Yoshika waited completely relaxed while the two students stood opposite her blades drawn and ready to strike "are there any questions?" the Instructor asked "yes Instructor why are we fighting two to one it seems rather unfair" Ashira asked "not at all after all you two may be the two top students here but out on the battlefield you are nothing" Yoshika replied for the Instructor.

The two students waited for their Instructor to give the signal and after she raised her hand "ready, set go" after the go ahead Ashira and Misumi attacked Yoshika with their magic active but Yoshika simply avoided all of their attacks not even drawing her blade this went on for several minutes until Ashira and Misumi backed off for a moment "is that all you got?" Yoshika taunted but got no response "oh well" Yoshika drew her own blade calling an exact copy to her other hand dual wielding both blades "my turn" Yoshika grinned as her magic activated and she disappeared in a white silver flash.

Ashira and Misumi looked around their backs to each other however Ashira heard a whistling sound "above" Ashira called and rolled out of the way of the dive bombing Yoshika Misumi barely managed to dodge but her uniform was still cut in four different locations "you have a good awareness" Yoshika admitted as she got up inside the small dust cloud "do not hold back for the enemy will show you no mercy either" Yoshika called and so the battle resumed.

In total Yoshika didn´t took a single hit the entire time she fought against the two students either dodging their strikes or using her blades to redirect them until the two students were breathing very heavy "you definitely are good" Yoshika spoke as she watched the two of them "however you didn´t even hit me once" Yoshika waved towards her own uniform that didn´t have a scratch while Ashiras and Misumis uniforms was in pieces.

Misumi was way too tired to try anything else but Ashira seemed to have a plan as she slowly walked towards Yoshika who raised her own two blades in response "you are very skilled that is true" Ashira admitted "however you cannot dodge what you cannot see" Ashira whispered as she crouched low to the ground.

Before Yoshika could say or do anything Ashira seemed to disappear for a moment before reappearing behind Yoshika her blade high above her shoulder "did that get her?" Ashira asked panting as the dust in the air started to settle only to reveal a deep red glow around Yoshika and on her back "Chimamire no ikari" Yoshika yelled as she flew past Ashira with her eyes glowing crimson red before creating a massive explosion that caused a massive dust cloud to get flung into the air.

Several minutes later the dust starts to settle to reveal Yoshika standing her blade by her side and Ashira on the ground with several more scratches on her body "Ashira you ok?" Misumi yelled in worry as she runs to her friend's side "remind me to never piss her off like that ever again" Ashira groans in pain as she looks towards Yoshika who approaches the two of them "it is an interesting technique but without proper training it will cause more damage to yourself than to the enemy you know" Yoshika talked with Misumi and Ashira for a bit longer and even had another short spar with Misumi and some other students while Ashira watched them.

But even with all the fun Yoshika was having the hours of the day went by and before they knew it was already time for lunch Yoshika talked with most of the students during the meal however a few questions about her time in the research base she couldn´t answer as it was still classified information.

Yoshika thanked Fumika and the other Instructors for their hospitality and said goodbye to the students before driving off by the time Yoshika arrived in Yokosuka however the sun had already slipped behind the horizon so she drove a bit slower until she arrived at the Miyafuji clinic "home sweet home" Yoshika mussed as she parked the car before getting out her bag pack slung over her shoulder.

Yoshika knocked on the door and a few seconds later she heard someone walk towards the door "do you have any idea how late it is?" Yoshiko asked as she opened the door "sorry grandma I only got back now" Yoshiko gasped as Yoshika embraced her in a hug "Yoshika but what´s with the getup?" Yoshiko asked confused as she looked at her grandchild "a lot of things happened grandma I will explain in the morning but right now I´m very tired" Yoshika spoke with a yawn "go get some sleep Yoshika we can speak in the morning" Yoshiko replied closing the front door as Yoshika made her way to her old room.

Yoshiko went back to sleep after she made sure that Yoshika was sleeping as well allowing the moon and the stars to be the only things in the sky watching them sleep.

Yoshika slept for a lot longer as she was no longer required to wake up at a certain time so she used this rare opportunity to get a well deserved rest during breakfast Yoshika explained to her mother and grand-mother what she had been doing over the last year and what she has been up to as of late.

After they finished eating Yoshika showed them the car she got from her father and the paperwork showing that it truly belonged to her "maybe you can pick up Michiko from school today as a surprise" Yoshiko mussed as she looked at the car "good idea it has been a while since I saw her" Yoshika replied as they went back into the house.

Yoshiko showed Yoshika on a map where she had to go to pick up Michiko after that Yoshika decided to train for a while in the forest with her mind set on her training Yoshika started her usual routine and after three hours she stopped and returned to the house to get changed before she drove off to pick up Michiko.

Michiko was waiting for the last class to be dismissed during the morning classes she heard a rumor that a witch from a joint fighter wing had returned to Fuso however there was no name so it was unclear who it actually was "that's all for today everyone" the teacher called from the front of the class receiving bows and several thank yous from her students in return before they started heading out on her way out of the front door Michiko noticed that a big crowd of students was standing around something near the school gate.

Michiko changed her shoes before walking closer to the group "what´s going on here?" one of the hall monitors yelled as she noticed the gathering of students during her patrol "hey Michiko do you know that girl?" one of her friends asked as Michiko got a good look at a girl her age a bit taller than her in a black uniform wearing a black cap on her head that was leaning against a car reading something "I don´t think I know anyone like her" Michiko replied but it seemed that the girl in uniform heard her as she set aside whatever she was reading.

The girl made her way straight towards Michiko now that she got a good look at the girl Michiko noticed that it was a Karlsland uniform but what was odd about it was that the girl had a Fuso style blade over her back "good to see you again" the girl in uniform stopped right before Michiko "do I know you from somewhere?" Michiko asked confused "Michiko I know it´s been a while but did you already forget me?" Yoshika asked with a grin as she removed her cap from her head.

Michiko was shocked to find her old middle school friend Yoshika Miyafuji standing right before her in a Karlsland uniform "Yoshika when did you get back?" Michiko asked as she embraced her friend a gesture that Yoshika returned "a couple days ago" Yoshika replied before the two separated again "I came to pick you up for the weekend" Yoshika motioned to the car so Michiko followed her "hey Michiko you know her?" her friends asked as they followed the two of them "yes she is a childhood friend of our family" Michiko replied as she got into the car.

Before Yoshika could get in and start the engine one of the teachers walked up to the group with the hall monitor behind her"what is all this commotion about?" she asked looking around the group of students "just a sec Michiko" Yoshika whispered to her friend before walking towards the teacher "excuse me miss I´m sorry about that. I didn´t think my apearannce would cause this" Yoshika apologized however the teacher had a completely different reaction as she stopped dead in her tracks cleaning her glasses before putting them back on "not at all may I ask from which unit you are?" she asked.

Yoshika nodded to the teacher snapping a quick salute "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st joint fighter wing currently on leave" Yoshika explained only receiving total silence in return "the 501st the striker witches?" one of the students asked in disbelief "Miyafuji as in the Miyafuji?" another asked.

The teacher grabbed both of Yoshikas hands surprising everyone "thank you for the things you do" she simply spoke before getting back up and leaving, Yoshika had to stay a bit longer to talk a bit about her time with the 501st before she and Michiko were allowed to leave "so Michiko how has live been treating you since I was last here?" Yoshika asked as they drove along the road Michiko talked with Yoshika about what she had been doing since her friend went to Europe to study medicine "hey Yoshika why are you back with the 501st I mean you lost your magic power" Michiko said the last part a bit quieter than the rest but Yoshika still heard her.

Yoshika stopped the car by the side of the road leaning back against the seat with a sigh "on our way to the school me and Shizuka were attacked by neuroi" Michiko gasped at that "after Shizuka shot most of the drones down a medium sized neuroi hit her shield with a strong beam making her crash. After I made sure Shizuka was safe I took her gun and the jeep and managed to draw the neuroi tower away from the village before I destroyed it however it managed to fire his beams again hitting the ground close to me" Michiko waited for a few seconds as Yoshika went silent "the only thing I remember after that is hearing the voices of everyone from the 501st and somehow I regained my magic power and with everyone's help we destroyed the rest of the neuroi" Yoshika went quiet again as Michiko watched her.

Yoshika started driving back to the Miyafuji clinic in relative silence as Yoshika concentrated on the road while Michiko watched the surrounding area by the time they arrived at the Miyafuji clinic it was already time for dinner "ma and grand-ma know you´re coming" Yoshika explained as they went into the house "hey we´re back" Yoshika called towards the living room "welcome back Yoshika hello there Michiko" Yoshiko greeted them in the hallway "dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes you two" Sayaka called from the kitchen "thanks mom we will be in my room" Yoshika called back and went with Michiko to her room.

Yoshika sat down by her table opening her bag pack setting the letters from her friends down on it "hey Yoshika why are you wearing that uniform? It´s a uniform from Karlsland so I´m just wondering" Michiko asked.

Yoshika turned back to her friend "well to tell you the truth I´m no longer of the Imperial Fuso armed forces" Yoshika stated and explained everything that happened during her time on Kyushu Island "so what are you going to be doing after this?" Michiko asked as she knew that Yoshika wouldn´t stay for long "probably going to return to the 501st or another fighter wing" Yoshika replied "Yoshika Michiko dinner is ready" Yoshiko called from the hallway so they went to the living room to eat.

During dinner Yoshika told them about her time in Orussia and who she met there "Yoshika that´s amazing" Michiko spoke after Yoshika was done with her story even though Yoshika had explained what happened to her in the last battle in the Netherlands "thanks for the food" Yoshika got up from her seat "where do you think you´re going Yoshika?" Sayaka asked "just wanted to train for a bit before going to sleep" Yoshika replied leaving the room with Michiko following her "she is growing even stronger than I could have ever become" Yoshiko mussed as she drank a bit of her tea "you are right about that I just hope she is careful out there it was heart breaking enough to see her like that after the disaster in the Netherlands" Sayaka replied as she started cleaning up.

Yoshika went a bit into the forest until she arrive at a small river "this should do" Yoshika thought as she started with her usual warm up for several minutes before she continued to stretch for a bit "now then" Yoshika spoke as she faced towards the river drawing her blade from her back.

Michiko watched Yoshika as she did some kind of exercise until she got her blade from her back and started swinging it around but the longer Michiko watched the more she understood Yoshika wasn´t fighting for herself but to protect others as every move seemed well placed and graceful for some reason.

Yoshika went on for over two more hours with training before she sat down to take a breather "hey Kuro you think that´s enough for now?" Yoshika asked her familiar who appeared by her side startling the approaching Michiko "if you want you can stop but remember what I told you about the other type of training you need to do" Kuro replied as he sat down by Yoshika "thanks I will do that then" Yoshika spoke before getting up with Kuro.

Yoshika jumped over the river to the big rook that sat in the middle of it to sit down again and close her eyes a few seconds later Yoshikas magic activated and around her four magic circles lit up one as black as the night sky, the second as white as fresh snow in the winter, the third as red as blood and the fourth a light silver as the moon in the sky.

Michiko watched in awe as the four magic circles started moving slowly around Yoshika never repeating the same movement twice, Yoshika concentrated hard on keeping the magic flow to the circles stable however after a few more seconds she started to notice how much magic she was using right now as she opened her eyes "Yoshika your friend is watching so you better watch it what you do" Kuro reminded her as the magic circles slowly came to a halt.

Michiko didn´t know what it was that Yoshika was doing right now however she still gasped as the magic circles seemed to move closer to Yoshika until they seemed to touch her only to cause a brilliant flash of light when Michiko was able to see again she found Yoshika still on the rook in the middle of the river however her outfit had changed for one she had massive red wings on her back with black tipped feathers.

Yoshikas uniform also changed now she was wearing a completely white shirt with a red skirt that went down to her knees with black fingerless gloves that had silver lines moving along the entire length however what shocked Michiko was when Yoshika opened her eyes they were no longer the kind light brown instead they were mostly silver with red and black around the edges that had gave off a cold and calculating gaze "Yoshika is that you?" Michiko called out to her friend "yes it´s still me Michiko don´t worry" Yoshika replied.

Yoshika hovered back to the shore before deactivating her magic and with her familiars ears and tail the wings disappeared and her eyes returned to normal as well "let´s go back Michiko before ma and grand ma start to worry about where we went" Yoshika grinned as she and Michiko started to walk back to the house.

Yoshika was thankful for this leave as she enjoyed being home after so long just spending time with friends and family for several weeks no enemy attacks to stop or patrols to fly however even with that she still trained almost daily to keep fit but one day after her eigteenth birthday someone knocked on the door with her mother busy in the kitchen and her grandmother in the garden Yoshika went to answer the door herself.

After Yoshika opened the door she found two men in Karlsland uniform standing before her "yes can I help you?" Yoshika asked "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji?" one of them asked.

Yoshika snapped into a salute before replying "yes sir" "good we are only here to deliver new orders to you before leaving once more" the second man handed Yoshika a sealed envelope from his briefcase before saluting with his partner "good day" they said before turning around and leaving "well better see what this is about" Yoshika thought as she looked down at the envelope "Yoshika who was that at the door?" Sayaka asked from the kitchen as Yoshika entered the living room "some officers with new orders for me" Yoshika replied.

During dinner Yoshiko and Sayaka didn´t say a word as Yoshika hadn´t opened the envelope yet however after Yoshika helped clean up she opened it on the terrace [Captain Yoshika Miyafuji. You are to rendezvous with the supply fleet in Yokosuka naval port that will arrive in two days you are to board the aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin until you arrive in Tobruk South Africa. From Tobruk you are to escort the supply convoy to the base of the 501st joint fighter wing that operates together with the 31st fighter squadron Africa] with the written orders Yoshika found three more letters addressed to Mina, Mio and someone named Katou Keiko while the last was to be opened by Yoshika once onboard the ship "so you have to leave again don´t you" Sayaka sighed as she looked at her daughter.

Yoshika spend her last day with her family and Michiko no training or other activities until she started to pack her stuff in the evening "Yoshika" Yoshiko called her to the garden after she was done "yes grandma what is it?" Yoshika asked as she sat down on the terrace with Yoshiko "you accepted their offer did you not?" Yoshiko asked after several minutes of silence with some sadness in her voice "yes I did grandma" Yoshika answered getting up walking a few steps into the garden before turning around "after all my wish is to protect everyone" Yoshika spoke with a smile Yoshiko smiled as well and didn´t say anything else before they both went back inside to get some sleep.

All to soon morning came and it was time for Yoshika to leave "be safe out there" Sayaka hugged her daughter "I will mom" Yoshika returned the hug until her mother released her without any words Yoshiko patted Yoshika lightly on the head "I will see you when you return Yoshika" Michiko hugged her friend as well "gotcha Michiko take care of the car ok until then everyone" Yoshika showed her ID and transfer order to a guard at the gangway before entering the ship.

Sayaka, Yoshiko and Michiko watched as the ship started to move away with Yoshika waving towards them from the flight deck "Yoshika I hope you chose the right path for your future" Yoshiko thought as she knew about the power of the Atari sisters her family was blessed with however Yoshika was the only one who accepted them the last time was over a hundred years ago during the great neuroi war in Europe so with this weighing on her mind she watched as the ship joined up with a massive fleet of other ships moving towards the rising sun in the distance.

* * *

 **Ok thats the chapter for you all and now onto what I wanted to post a few chapters ago a complete list of the translations I use in this story**

Blade of Destruction=Hakai no ha/ Kuros blade

Black dragon=Kuroi ryū

Black dragon flame= Kokuryū no honō

Shinku no bakuhatsu=Crimson explosion

Chimamire no ikari=bloody rage

Hikō washi=flying eagle

Shōkan Repuzan=redemption Repuzan

Kurīnkatto=clean cut

Shi no hito=death hit

Sen-ri no shisha=a thousand deaths

 **I hope you liked he chapter if you did leave a review or send me a PM message if you want to ask something**

 **until the next one**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hy there everyone reading this**

 **got chapter 15 done for you**

 **now before you start reading I have to anounce something important**

 **The next chapter will take a lot longer to completle as I have to work with a lot of new OC charachters that one of you send to me for that thanks again and you know who you are ;)**

 **well thats all I´m going to reveal on that for now  
**

 **Takeoff!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Clothes and Witches**

Joined base of the 501st Joint fighter wing and the 31st fighter squadron Africa one week after Yoshika boarded the Graf Zeppelin:

Mina Dietlinde Wilcke, Mio Sakamoto and Katou Keiko were in the head office of the base over three weeks have gone by since the 31st Fighter squadron joined the 501st in the base that was about six hundred kilometers away from Tobruk "so why did you call us here Mina?" Mio asked as she had been training with Perrine and Lynette when Keiko came to get her "I just received word from HQ we will be getting a massive resupply in about fourteen days together with some specialized cargo" Mina explained.

Mio knew Mina long enough that she knew when something was bothering her "ok Mina what is it about this convoy that worries you?" Mio asked bluntly "right to the point as always" Mina mumbled as she got the radio message from her drawer for Mio and Katou to read it themselves "I see what you mean Mina" Mio spoke after she read it once "I don´t" Katou spoke as she read the entire thing several times.

Mio and Svenja looked at each other "we are worried about the list of supplies we are supposed to receive" Mio explained "mostly ammunition and a few weapons from what I see on here" Katou replied as she looked at the list "that´s just it it´s the size of the convoy that's coming to Tobruk. From what I heard it´s coming directly from Liberion headed here over Fuso and tell me what do you think about this" Mina pulled an old newspaper from her drawer setting it down on the table.

Mio and Katou looked at the article the entire first three pages were full of an article about the neuroi that attacked a Liberion research base "they not only destroyed the attacking neuroi but they also managed to destroy the hive only two days later?" Katou asked in disbelieve "I have to agree with you that seems way too fast for anyone to be able to destroy it do we know which Squadron was responsible for destroying the core of the Hive?" Mio asked.

Mino turned the page showing four pictures with short articles underneath them one was of a massive fleet of ships another was of a squad of Fuso witches, the third one had a picture of the generals and Captains but Mios gasp drew their attention to the last one on the page "the phantoms?" Katou asked confused "during the battle they assisted in the defense of the fleet and the Fuso witch squadron before providing heavy aerial fire support to the ground forces until they destroyed the hive core" Mio read aloud.

Mio and Katou took a closer look at the picture on it they saw two witches in strange striker units on the deck of an aircraft carrier both of them had some kind of flight suit and helmets on "take a closer look at their weapons" Mina pointed at the two witches "they are carrying some kind of long cannons while carrying the ammunition on their backs" Katou spoke "they seem to have something on their striker wings as well" Mio added.

Mina turned back towards them "that´s right from what I managed to find out these two" she pointed at the picture of the phantom witches "are equipped with experimental jet striker units and highly classified weaponry" Mina continued to explain "understandable why you are worried then. A convoy from Liberion that makes a stop in Fuso where the hive was closest to and now it´s heading straight for us" Katou ranted.

The three of them continued to talk about possibilities what the convoy might be carrying other than what they were told about a few minutes later they were interrupted by the phone ringing so Mina picked up "yes this is the 501st and 31st. I see thank you for the information sir" Mina hung up slumping back in her chair "why can´t things just be simple for once" Mina mumbled as she opened one of the lower drawers and pulled out the room assignments "why do you need that?" Katou asked.

Mina set the room plan on the table "simple I just got a call from HQ that they are sending us another witch with the rank of Captain in the Karlsland Wehrmacht" "another new recruit?" Mio asked "I don´t know anything else than that she will arrive with the supply convoy in the next two weeks and her rank" Mina replied "well let´s hope it´s not another Barkhorn or Marseille then" Katou grinned "yeah you´re right but just because she has the rank of Captain doesn´t have to mean anything" Mina added.

Mio nodded in agreement "oh yeah before I forget Mina did you find out anything about where Miyafuji has gone?" Mina only shock her head "no Mio I asked around but no one could tell me anything about her whereabouts or her deployments" Mina answered "I thought it was weird that you only appeared here with ten of your witches so this Yoshika is from Fuso if I heard the name correctly right?" Katou asked "yes she is and in terms of her abilities she outclasses every single one of us when it comes to shields and their defenses" Mina and Mio had to explain a lot of things to Katou and before they knew it was time for dinner.

With Yoshika on the Graf Zeppelin fourteen days later:

Yoshika was leaning against the outer railing of one of the catwalks that stretched around the sides of the entire ship "we should be there in a few days" Yoshika thought as she heard someone snap a salute behind her "Captain Miyafuji" the sailor greeted her "at ease" Yoshika replied giving a short salute herself "the captain wishes to speak with you before we arrive in Tobruk in a few hours madam" he explained "understood dismissed sailor" Yoshika thanked him and went inside the ship towards the bridge to find the captain.

Yoshika arrived at the bridge to find the captain speaking with the radio operators "Captain Miyafuji reporting as requested sir" Yoshika snapped into a proper salute "at ease Yoshika only wanted to tell you that we will arrive in a few hours follow me to the garage depot" the Captain of the ship replied leaving the bridge with Yoshika behind him they went down several corridors and even down more ladders until they arrived in the lower parts of the ship that was full with supplies and already loaded trucks with a few other vehicles.

The captain showed Yoshika to another part of the vehicle bay that housed a few smaller vehicles "during your time in Africa this is yours to use as you wish Captain Miyafuji" the captain explained as he gave her something to sign together with a set of keys and a list of supplies she was to take with her to the base right after arrival in Tobruk while the rest would be moved later "thank you sir" Yoshika thanked the Captain before looking around for the vehicle on the list.

Yoshika found it pretty fast as it was one of the vehicles closest to the loading ramp of the ship "now let´s see what we got here" Yoshika thought as she removed the tarp from the vehicle to find an open top sand yellow limousine with desert tires "interesting design" Yoshika mumbled as she looked the car over in the back seat you could easily fit another three people or two people with weapons and some ammunition. After Yoshika checked the interior of the car she took a closer look at the engine and had to whistle at what she saw "quite the monster they fit in there" Yoshika thought as she saw an eight cylinder engine waiting to roar to live.

Together with the car Yoshika found a trailer with the improved Shinden Ryu on a launch unit and a few of the weapons she had been testing together with the grey steel chest with Yoshikas name plate on it.

Yoshika checked the striker and weapons before opening the steel chest to find at least ten outfits in desert yellow that resembled her current uniform "guess that why they wanted my measurements" Yoshika closed the chest again looking it before taking a look at the car again before going to the mess hall to get some lunch. Over the time they had been getting closer and closer to Africa it had been come a lot warmer so the kitchen adjusted accordingly instead of warm lunch you had mostly cold meals during lunch while breakfast was a lot earlier and dinner was a lot later with both meals having something warm on the plate.

During lunch Yoshika talked with a few of the pilots that were stationed on the carrier and after they all finished they went back to their own duties for Yoshika that meant looking at documents about the striker units and weapons she was to test during her time in Africa while also assisting the 501st and 31st as they shared a base together "why do I have a feeling that Barkhorn and that Marseille are causing problems over there already" Yoshika thought.

Joined base of the 501st and 31st:

Gertrude Barkhorn and Hanna-Justina Marseille both sneezed loudly at the same time as they were checking their weapons in the hangar "you two got a cold or what?" Erika Hartman asked as she looked at the two of them "don´t think so maybe someone is talking about us" Barkhorn replied as she looked at Marseille "what do you guys think about today's briefing on that supply convoy?" Hanna asked instead of answering "honestly what a pain I mean sure we get new ammunition and food but also another new recruit that we don´t know anything else about than her rank and army" Barkhorn replied "yeah that´s something that is bothering me a bit as well I mean sure I like having a new kid join us but I really have to question the area of deployment " Erika added her thoughts to the conversation "exactly we are directly at the front lines and we don´t even know from which unit she comes before joining us here" Barkhorn complained and Hanna and Erika had to agree with her before they went back to work.

Back on the Graf Zeppelin that arrives in Tobruk:

Yoshika watched the fleet pull into the harbor but beyond the city you could only see large desert dunes and a clear blue sky with the sun glaring at them from above. Yoshika had changed into her desert uniform completed by a sand yellow cap with a pair of sand goggles hanging around her neck together with a white mask to keep the sand out of her lungs.

It took another three hours for the ship to stop moving before it opened several loading ramps so Yoshika went down to the vehicle bay with her bag pack over her shoulder "your vehicle is ready Captain as soon as you have confirmed with us that all convoy vehicles are present you can leave" one of the sailors told her as most of the trucks had already driven down the ramp to from a line at the pier with their drivers standing beside their vehicles "understood and thank you" Yoshika replied as she went down the loading ramp with a list in hand and after a quick check on each truck she got back to her own car that now had the trailer attached at the back "everything is in order" Yoshika signed the papers and handed it to the same sailor who took it under his arm with a salute that Yoshika returned before she got into the driver seat of the car.

Yoshika started the engine and slowly drove down the ramp until she was on the pier driving down the line of trucks the drivers of each truck noticed her car and got ready to leave just to be sure everyone was ready Yoshika stopped at the front end of the convoy.

Yoshika got up in the stopped car to look over the convoy from the look of things everything was ready to go so Yoshika sat down again pulling the goggles and mask on before driving out of the harbor slowly she had to stop at a checkpoint at the exit of the city but after that she and the convoy of at least thirty trucks started moving.

A few kilometers later they were joined by a group of halftracks with Anti Aircraft guns on the back and several tanks that formed a circle around the truck convoy to protect them Yoshika thanked them over radio for their help but soon enough it got very dark so the formation tightened up as they had to drive a lot slower in the dark as the vehicles threw up big clouds of sand behind them.

Even with the massive headlights on Yoshikas car even she had trouble as the road was nothing more than a lot of wooden planks that were thrown in the sand during the entire drive they had to stop five times as either one of the halftracks got stuck or one of the trucks had some other problem.

After a seven hour drive in total darkness Yoshika could see the sun peek from beyond the horizon again to signal the start of another day "Captain unknown air contacts four clicks to our southeast" Yoshika heard someone report over radio "understood stop the convoy I will take a closer look" Yoshika replied and together with every other vehicle stopped taking her binoculars from her car together with a gun before heading up a small dune to get a look at what the scout reported.

Yoshika scanned the horizon and found what he meant there was something flying in the air so Yoshika activated her magic antenna only to hear someone call her over her transponder "attention approaching ground troops we are witches from the 501st joint fighter wing and 31st Fighter squadron we are here to escort you to base" Yoshika heard the voice of someone she didn´t know yet "thank you for the help" Yoshika heard someone from the halftrack group reply so Yoshika went back to her car and got the entire convoy moving again with four witches flying above them.

Erika and Barkhorn together with Hanna and Inakagi Mami had been sent out to escort the convoy that was heading towards their base "hey you guys you see the vehicle up front?" Hanna asked as she pointed at the limousine "pretty fancy looking if you ask me" Erika replied "probably the new witch but this sure is quite the force they sent out for a supply convoy" Mami added "we will see when we get back to base for now stay on alert" Barkhorn ended the conversation as the four of them spread out to cover the convoy from above.

Not even thirty minutes later the convoy arrived at the end of a cement runway with a base in the distance with two hangars Yoshika lead the convoy onto the side of the runway until they reached the hangar close to the base where Yoshika stopped and the trucks took a turn before reversing backwards towards the hangar with the halftracks and tanks stopping near the hangar while the four witches that escorted them landed as well taxiing into the other hangar.

Yoshika got out of her car that she parked inside the hangar off to the side "well let´s get to work gentleman we don´t have all day you know" Yoshika barked at them as everyone that came with her in the convoy started to unload the trucks in an orderly fashion as Yoshika directed them to where what was to be stored after the last truck was unloaded and everything had been put away Yoshika thanked everyone with a handshake before they left to get the next load of supplies from the harbor.

As Yoshika turned around she noticed that someone had been watching her the entire time those three were none other than Mio, Mina and a girl in Fuso army uniform with light brown hair with a pale pigmentation "hey Mio, Mina sure has been a while good to see you" Yoshika smiled as Mina and Mio looked at each other confused "have we meet before?" Mina asked as Yoshikas smile vanished from her face.

For a moment it was utter silence in that Yoshika walked closer to the group "really Mina and that after all the trouble I caused you over the years?" Yoshika giggled as Mina got even more confused "or is it the different uniform that confuses you little Mio?" "Who are you and do you have a death wish?" Miho asked as she drew her blade trying to striker Yoshika who simply blocks the strike with her own blade.

Mio is surprised at first but Yoshika moves her blade in a quick upward spin almost hitting Mio who dodges the strike before turning back around to face the still masked Yoshika with a grin and before anyone can stop them they are in the middle of a wild spar until Mio and Yoshika both collapse to the ground in exhaustion as the sun stood high in the sky "that is quite rare that you find someone as skilled as yourself isn´t it Mio" Mina giggled as she helped Mio of the ground while Keiko helped Yoshika up "thanks for that sorry I don´t actually know your name" Yoshika admitted "no sweat names Katou Keiko and I have to say it is rare to see someone who is as skilled as little Mio here" Keiko points her thumb towards Mio.

The group of four decided it was getting a bit too hot for comfort outside so they moved inside the base on the way Yoshika grabbed the briefcase with the documents she was to give Mina about the supplies and her transfer back to the 501st Yoshika was the last to enter the office so she closed the door before taking off her cap and sand mask with the goggles "ah so much better" Yoshika mumbled in bliss "now then onto business Captain?" Keiko asked "oh I think from the looks on your faces I can already tell you two don´t believe what you are seeing" Yoshika giggled as Mio and Mina were completely stunned when Yoshika turned towards them with a grin.

Keiko was confused "do you know her?" Keiko asked getting a sigh from Mina and a groan from Mio "you could say that" Mina replied "we already told you about how many witches we actually have in the 501st and that we are currently a member short remember" Mio explained "yeah you told me about that. So this new recruit isn´t so new after all is she" Keiko grinned "ok you had your fun now Yoshika so please change to your normal uniform before you give us any more headache" Mio requested but the change in Yoshikas mood was evident to everyone present.

Mina looked at Yoshika what she saw on her face she had only seen a few times before the look of someone that has been betrayed "if you will excuse me Colonel Mina I will leave this with you" Yoshika set the briefcase down on the table before marching out of the room "anyone else thought that was kind of weird?" Keiko asked and Mio and Mina could only agree with nothing else to do they opened the briefcase and started to sort through the paperwork "I don´t understand this at all" Mio grumbled as she looked at the transfer orders of Yoshika "what you mean?" Keiko asked as she took two envelopes from the briefcase "all orders are from Karlsland HQ of the Wehrmacht" Mio showed them the transfer orders and the conformation of Yoshikas rank and officer position.

Mina and Keiko had no explanation until Keiko opened one of the letters she retrieved from the briefcase and after reading it Keiko gasped "what´s wrong" Mio asked as she noticed the pissed of look on Keikos face in response Keiko gave Mio the letter to read while she read over the other one.

Mio read over the letter before handing it to Mina to read "Mio, Keiko is this some kind of joke because if it is it isn´t the least bit funny" Mina growled "from what I understand so far she was kicked out of the Imperial Fuso armed forces for some reason before the Wehrmacht snatched her up" Keiko explained obviously as pissed off as Mio and Mina.

The three stayed in the office discussing the matter of Yoshikas transfer until someone knocked at the door "come in" Keiko called and through the open door stepped Barkhorn and Marseille together with Erika "what brings you three here?" Mina asked "sorry Mina it´s just we went to the second hangar to check out the supplies" Mina raised an eyebrow as she saw that Barkhorn and Hanna looked uneasy "but when we tried to check out the new strikers they delivered the new witch almost shot us" Erika admitted "could you repeat that?" Keiko asked furry clear in her voice after a few seconds of silence "well me and Hanna wanted to take a quick look at the new striker units but as I was about to pull the tarp of the thirst on a bullet hit the ground right by my right foot" Hanna explained "the shot was fired from a steel beam under the roof by the new witch that came with the convoy today" Erika continued.

Mina and Mio were angry but Keiko was livid as she stormed out of the office so everyone followed her and soon enough they arrived in the hangar to find Yoshika nowhere to be seen "where did she go?" Keiko asked as she looked around. Mio and Mina went to the covered striker units and true to Hanna's words there was a bullet lodged into the ground "hey Keiko was there even a single mentioning of our unit getting new strikers?" Mio asks as Keiko stops framing in rage for a second "the reason for that is because they are not for your unit not yet anyway" Yoshikas voice came from the parked trailer.

Keiko saw red as she ran over to the trailer and dragged Yoshika out by her neck "let go what the hell" Yoshika cursed as Keiko threw her to her knees but before Yoshika could get up Keiko pulled her pistol out and held it to Yoshika neck "why the fuck did you shot at Hanna just for trying to get a look at those striker units?" Keiko asks annoyed but before she can even react Yoshika vanishes in a flash of white light "so sorry about that orders by the higher ups" Yoshika explained from the tarp of the striker unit.

Keiko was stunned as was Hanna, Erika and Barkhorn the later two only now realizing that Yoshika was the new witch joining them that fact alone confused them even more "what´s so god dam important about these strikers that you have to shot at anyone trying to even see them?" Hanna asked still a bit in awe at Yoshikas ability but she didn´t show it.

Yoshika sat down on the hangar floor with a sigh "I would tell you if I could I swear but due to a superiors order I don´t have a choice in the matter" Yoshika explained but Mio didn´t buy it for a second as Yoshika looked up at them with a small grin "that is unless you can defeat in a duel" Yoshika grinned as both Barkhorn and Hanna looked at each other before looking towards Mina and Keiko.

Mina and Keiko allowed it but Mio had to change her training for the day "so any rules for this duel?" Hanna asked as they went to the other hangar "that´s what I´m worried about you two Yoshika practically told us we could only use training guns but other than that you can do what you want to defeat her" Mio explained "that also means you can fight her with as many of us as we want at the same time" Keiko added as the rest of the 31st and a few of the 502st joined them in the hangar.

Mio explained the situation to everyone by simply saying that the new witch wanted a mock battle against everyone a few questioned it but got their training guns regardless and got into their striker units "so this new witch what kind of equipment is she using" Keiko asked over the transponder "we don´t know yet either the last time she used the Shinden but after the last mission in the Netherlands we don´t know" Mina admitted "well that means we are flying blind into this?" Hanna asked "not really if you want I can tell you about my equipment but that would take a while so I will do that after we are done" Yoshikas voice came over the transponder "sounds fair to me alright everyone start the battle" Mio called as everyone taxied out on the runway.

At the end of the runway they found Yoshika in the Karlsland desert uniform in her striker unit with a massive orange cannon resting in her hands together with an orange bag pack that the cannon was connected to "you ready to do this?" Hanna called to Yoshika who only nodded before pulling down a pair of goggles "fine then just a warning I will kick your ass" Keiko could only shake her head at Hanna's antics.

Everyone from the 501st and 31st started accelerating down the runway until they were airborne but only now did they notice that Yoshika didn´t take off with them "what is she doing?" Barkhorn asked as Hanna and Raisa dived towards Yoshika to attack "well if she won´t do anything might as well take the chance" Hanna yelled as she aimed at Yoshika who accelerated down the runway now.

Hanna aimed at Yoshika who was now airborne but when she started firing she saw Yoshikas striker spit a three meter long flame pulling up towards Hanna and Raisa and before either of the two of them could react they were both hit with several paint bullets from Yoshikas cannon the sound of the weapon firing causing a loud thundering to echo across the desert "what the" Erika started but had to dodge another salvo from Yoshika who shot past them at great speed "seems our Yoshika got a new toy since last time" Shirley laughed as she tried to keep up with Yoshika.

After five rounds of which Yoshika won three only Shirley, Mina, Mio and Eila were able to get a hit in on Yoshika wining that way two times as they worked together while everyone else was taken out by Yoshika and had to land "what the hell is that striker and how fast can she actually even go with that thing?" Hanna spoke the question everyone was asking themselves in silence as Shirley, Mina, Eila and Mio landed "sorry about that but even I don´t know how fast I can go with this one as this is the first time I flew it in normal combat conditions" Yoshika called over the transponder.

Shirley who wanted to know exactly how fast Yoshika could go got a measurement device from the hangar and linked it to Yoshikas transponder "hey Yoshika you hear me?" Shirley called "yeah Shirley what´s up?" Yoshika replied "I just linked a measurement device to your transponder so if you want you can try out how fast you can go" Shirley giggled as Yoshika agreed but she did drop of her cannon in the trailer that was parked in the hangar before taking off again.

Yoshika waited at a certain location for Shirleys call "go ahead Yoshika" Shirley called so Yoshika accelerated "holly shit Yoshika you´re almost outside the measurement scale" Shirley called after a few seconds so Yoshika decided to give the striker all it could handle increasing her speed even more until she broke the sound barrier twice as she flew over the base "holly molly Yoshika I think we need a bigger scale to measure that striker effectively" Shirley called in happiness.

After a few more minutes of flying around Yoshika returned to the hangar and stored her striker unit the launch unit "Yoshika please let me fly your striker some time if you can" Shirley hugged Yoshika as everyone else took a closer look at the striker unit "Miyafuji we won two times so you better keep your promise" Mio called from the open hangar doors "fine come on" Yoshika admitted with a sigh as she walked over to the three covered launch units.

Yoshika ripped of the tarps from each of them only to reveal three launch units that were a lot larger than the usual ones in two cases while the third looked rather normal "before you accuse me of anything here I have to unlock them as they are specialized prototypes and only I have the clearance to fly them unless I say otherwise" Yoshika explained as she unlocked the first launch unit that revealed the Phantom striker unit "Yoshika this striker unit is it" Mina started "yes me and another witch used it during an operation near Fuso to destroy a hive there" Yoshika admitted.

The next one Yoshika showed them was the silver arrow that she had to explain a bit as well but at the third one Yoshika hesitated "ok what about this one then?" Keiko asked but noticed Yoshikas trembling hand "truth is this one only had a single test flight and that was with only about twenty five percent of the speed it is capable of" Yoshika explained "why is that?" Shirley asked "even with only twenty five percent we were able fly as fast as I was going at my top speed with the Shinden Ryu just now" Yoshika continued before unlocking the largest of the three launch units reveling a massive black striker unit with the designation SR-71 in white paint on both legs.

After Yoshika explained a bit longer about the strikers she brought with her it was time for lunch so after Yoshika locked the launch units again they went to the dining room during lunch Yoshika had to explain where she had been and what she has been doing.

After lunch Yoshika helped Lynnette and Mami to clean up in the kitchen after that everyone took a bath together where Luchini tried to grope Yoshika again but got spanked for it by Yoshika who evaded the little Romanga witch with ease during that time something came to Erika's attention as she had watched Yoshika change so she had to ask "hey Yoshika what´s with the uniform?" Yoshika stopped talking but with a groan she turned to Erika "the simple explanation is the Fuso armed forced booted me and I accepted an offer from an old friend of my father so now I´m part of the Karlsland Wehrmacht" Yoshika explained only receiving silence in return.

Mio looked around before sighing "she is telling the truth as absurd as it may sound" "she actually gave us the two orders that started the transfer in the first place" Keiko added for a few minutes longer everyone enjoyed the water until they got out one after the other Yoshika being the first to leave for some reason and by the time Erika had entered the changing room Yoshika was already gone.

Yoshika went out to the hangar to check on her striker unit as she had pushed it quite hard during the mock battle just to be on the safe side that nothing could happen and after she checked everything she was satisfied "hey Yoshika you up for some training as we literally have nothing else to do?" Mio called from the entrance to the hangar with Keiko standing behind her "sure Mio just give me a sec" Yoshika replied returning the tools to their boxes before closing them "let´s go" Yoshika called back to Mio and Keiko.

Mio showed Yoshika to a flat area behind the hangar that covered them from the evening sun "so how long have you been training her little Mio?" Keiko asked as she watched Mio spar with Yoshika "started training her during our time back in Romanga" Mio replied as she blocked another striker from Yoshikas blade "that long huh mind if I give it a try?" Keiko asked as she drew her own blade "why not" Mio replied so she went to the sidelines as Keiko took her place.

At first Keiko tested Yoshikas defenses but two times she had to dodge vicious counter attacks of Yoshikas blade that almost hit her had she not moved away from the blades path until they both backed away from each other "you are pretty good Yoshika" Keiko admitted as they locked blades again "maybe so but" Yoshika didn´t continue as she felt light headed for some reason as she backed away from Keiko "you okay there Miyafuji?" Mio called from the side "don´t know it´s just so" Yoshika didn´t even finish her sentence as she collapsed to the ground until Keiko caught her before she hit the ground "don´t worry I think she is just exhausted" Keiko assured Mio as she checked Yoshika over.

Keiko picked Yoshika up and with Mio went back into the base they had to stop by the office to ask Mina about room assignments' after that they brought Yoshika to the second story of the base to the largest room on the floor that for some reason had an elevator that connected directly to the hangar that Yoshika stored the experimental striker units in "always the same with you isn´t it Yoshika" Keiko got scarred shitless as Kuro appeared in the rafters of the room but Mio only nodded towards him with a smile "hey Kuro so this happened before?" Mio asked "she trained a bit too long a few times but what I have to warn you about is something else" Kuro showed them an article about the Hive operation "so what´s so special about that?" Keiko asked after she calmed down.

Kuro simply pointed at the picture of the general that stood before some metal wall or something "now keep this one in mind ok" Kuro pointed at the picture before pulling a massive picture from somewhere showing the same group with a group of witches on a hill and behind them you could see an aircraft carrier "wait a second how did a ship of that size get on land?" Keiko asked confused "tell me Mio how many times you have seen Yoshika drunk of her knockers?" Kuro asked a question in return with a small grin as Mios face showed true horror "don´t worry we got it back where we took it from but we didn´t do it alone" Kuro chuckled as he handed a folder with a few reports and pictures to Mio before he quite literally throws them out of the room.

Mio takes the folder to the office and after she Keiko and Mina read its content they had one thing they agreed on together "we have to watch it if she is going to drink something with us if this is the end result" Mina mumbled as she looked at the pictures from Walthers office building that was still full with prank traps created by Yoshika "yeah I agree unless of course we could use it to punish everyone else" Keiko thought out loud "what do you mean?" Mio asked interested "remember the time we had to break up fights before they could cause more damage when everyone arrived here?" Keiko asked with a grin.

Mina was listening closely "but how do we make sure this doesn´t backfire on us and we get involved somehow?" Mina pointed out the elephant in the room "simple we tell them that we have something to do in Tobruk for two days so I don´t see a problem" Keiko replied "that could work" but before Mio could continue Hanna burst through the door "commander help" Hanna called as she fell to the floor as she slipped.

Keiko helped Hanna stand up again "so what is this about Marseille?" Keiko asked in a stern voice "I don´t know how it happened ok" Hanna tried to explain "and what happened?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow "it´s just everyone started eating dinner and just talking but for some reason that new witch Yoshika she seemed off after we were done eating as she started to randomly grope people with a red face and why are you three looking so afraid?" Hanna asked "Hanna close that door and good luck out there" Keiko replied as she shoved Hanna out the door without another word.

The three commanders stayed in the room however they heard someone singing outside that sounded like Yoshika just really really drunk "I swear if that was a prank I swear I will punish the one responsible" Keiko muttered as she went to her room but as she opened the door to her room she felt her feet get caught in something before the entire world turned upside down for her but before she could grasp her situation Keiko felt that something was on the floor right under her that looked like a cooking pot yet there was something foreboding about it.

Keiko tried to remove the rope from her ankles only to receive a cloud of white dust of something into her face and every time she tried to remove the rope she got hit again by the dust cannon "dam you whoever" Keiko was again interrupted by the dust cannon.

Mina and Mio went to the dining room however there they only found a passed out Lynnette on the floor with a red face, Perrine walking around mumbling something about Mayor Sakamoto, then there were the two witches from the 31st Inakagi Mami and Raisa Pöttgen who were just starring towards the wall "yooo those light make me feel like I´m flying man" Mami spoke in a strange voice that sounded as if she wasn´t really in the room while Raisa only nodded her head but what took the cake was Luchini dangling from the lamp of the room tied up with a rope in a way that left her looking like a plane or something.

Mio looked around completely confused while Mina groaned behind her "Mio" Mina called as they both made a hasty retreat however on the way they encountered Sanya and Eila sitting on the roof of the hangar looking at the moon as they hugged each other "we should be safe in here I hope" Mio spoke in relieve as she closed the door to her room "let´s hope that holds true. So who didn´t we see?" Mina asked "Kitano, Marseille, Miyafuji, Barkhorn and Erica I think" Mio replied as she looked out of her window "well I think I know were some of them are" Mio groaned as she saw the rest doing something in the hangar what looked like playing tag with Yoshika being the one they tried to catch "let´s just get some sleep" Mina groaned and Mio agreed all to willingly as Mina went to her room next door wishing Mio a good night and all to soon the two of them were sleeping unaware of what was going on in the base around them.

Mio woke up the next morning to notice that she was no longer alone in the bed as she opened her eyes she found Mina lying right next to her only that she was wearing nothing other than what she was born with and as Mio looked down she found herself in the same state "definitely too early for this" Mio grumbled as she got up and tried to get dressed the word trying being big on that as she found her closet completely empty except for some kind of costume.

Mio heard shuffling behind her so she turned around to find Mina had woken up "ok we are in the same room and all of our clothes are gone from the closet do I see this correct?" Mina asked and Mio could only nod in response "so what are those costumes?" Mina asked so Mio took the outfits out to take a better look at them "this this is" Mina mumbled as she turned red in embarrassment "no other choice" Mio mumbled as she put the outfit on so Mina did the same.

A few minutes later Mio and Mina walked out of the door both wearing outfits that made them resemble some exotic birds or something "I swear what the hell is this" they heard someone yell down the hallway so they went to the room where they heard the shouting come from only to find both Hanna and Barkhorn in matching outfits Barkhorn wearing a red traditional Dirndl and Hanna was wearing one in purple "seems we are not the only ones with odd clothe choices this morning" Hanna and Barkhorn looked at Mina and Mio and all four burst out laughing collapsing to the floor "everyone this is a bit embarrassing" Sanya spoke up as she and Eila were wearing some kind of black leotards with fishnet stockings and bunny ears on their heads.

The closer they got to the dining room the more they dreaded what they would find there as Lynne had been stuffed into a skintight two piece black swimsuit while Perrine had to wear a maid outfit with a lot of frills around the edges so far they didn´t find anyone else from the 31st and that worried Mio and Mina a bit "well here goes nothing" Mina said as she opened the doors to the dining room only to freeze in the door as did everyone else that looked inside.

The rest of the 31st was all present except for Keiko all of them in quite similar outfits that resembled the ones Mio and Mina were wearing however the colors changed every time and on the table they found Luchini wearing nothing more than a diaper and Shirley in a nurse uniform that was way too short to cover her but "this is a nightmare" Keiko yelled as she entered from behind them wearing nothing more than a very skimpy red swimsuit that left very little to the imagination "ok where is Yoshika Miyafuji I know she is responsible for this" Keiko yelled into the room.

However no one answered her and when it got completely silent they all heard something creaking as if something was swinging around so everyone slowly looked up only to gasp there on the ceiling was Yoshika in a similar position as Luchini yesterday except that the bindings looked to be made out of some black shiny material as was Yoshikas entire outfit while chains held her under the ceiling "ok so if it wasn´t her than who did it?" Keiko asked as everyone was present "maybe we should get Yoshika down from up there and start looking for our normal clothes" Lynne suggested after no one replied fo a while.

So Barkhorn and Shirley got a ladder and got Yoshika down to the ground while everyone else started looking around the base for their clothes but no matter how long they searched they didn´t find anything not even a pair of panties "ok what now?" Mio asked as they all gathered back in the dining room "um you guys where is Yoshika?" Eila asked out of the blue and true to her words Yoshika was gone from the couch so everyone looked up to find Yoshika somehow hovering around the room still asleep "that girl is just" Perrine grumbled "anyone against it if we wake her up?" Barkhorn asked.

After no one said anything Shirley got the ladder again and got Yoshika to the ground where Barkhorn took her and went to the shower room only to return with a shivering wet but awake Yoshika in tow a few minutes later "now then Captain Miyafuji kindly tell us where our clothes are?" Keiko asked using the same smile that hid her true intentions but Yoshika knew that smile all too well from Mina "uhm there might be a problem with that" Yoshika admitted as she tried to get up from the chair only for Trude and Shirley to grab her shoulders to hold her in place "Miyafuji" Mio called her voice stern but Yoshika couldn't help but chuckle as she saw how everyone was dressed until both Keiko and Mina glared at her "honestly guys I have no idea ok I mean I have no idea where my clothes are either or would I wear something like this willingly?" Yoshika asked clearly embarrassed by the outfit alone as it was not only skin tight but also did a great job of showing Yoshikas trained body off to everyone.

And with that another hunt started but this time not after someone's missing panties but instead after their normal clothing as they had nothing else to wear than what they had on currently as everyone was looking for the missing clothes they hoped that no one from headquarters or some other high ranking officer would visit them as they would never hear the end of it.-

* * *

 **Well thats all I have for you guys right now tell me in a review how I did or send a PM to me if you found something that is wrong or if you have a question for me**

 **Until the next one**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**

 **out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hy there everyone big thank you to Killroy122496 both for the OCs of the 500 JFW and with chapter 17 that I still have a few problems with but I´m getting there**

 **for now enjoy chapter 16**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The frozen Sky**

After the disaster with the clothes of everyone two days ago a similar routine set in as they had back in Romanga with Mio training Yoshika, Perrine, Lynette and Shizuka in the early morning hours of the day and during the day they did a few mock battle unless Mio dismissed them from training yesterday they had again to move supplies as the second convoy arrived with the rest that was still stored in the harbor.

It turned out that everyone's clothes had been moved into one of the hangars where they hung freshly washed under the roof it was a hassle to get everything down until Yoshika used her wings to hover under the roof and brought everything down but who did this was still unknown at least to everyone else other than Yoshika who took a look at her memories in the shared plane to discover that not only was it her idea but Kuro willingly helped her with everything and when Yoshika passed out from drinking in the mess hall he was the one who changed her into the black outfit and hung her up under the ceiling in the dining room.

Right now Yoshika was working on the silver arrow while Shirley watched her from the side she was going to do another test flight with it today to see how it behaved in desert conditions that were quite different than from the pacific weather and climate.

When Yoshika asked for someone to help her with the test flights Shirley immediately volunteered so she was watching Yoshika work right now and when Yoshika was doing a test flight she watched over the measurements from the ground "so when can I have a go with it?" Shirley asked as Yoshika closed the service hatches of the striker again making sure that every single screw was tight "did you read the manuals I gave you?" Yoshika asked back not even turning around as she put her tools away.

Shirley scratched her head a bit "Well I went over them but why do I need to do that if I want to just fly this striker?" Shirley asked confused as Yoshika got up "pretty simple Shirley if you don´t want to end up as a bloody mark on the earth because you did something wrong you have to read them" Yoshika turned to Shirley "after all, this striker is a lot more powerful than your normal one. I would have asked Barkhorn if she wanted to test it but you volunteered first" Yoshika went to the trailer again to get changed into her flight suit.

A few minutes later Yoshika emerged again from the trailer in her flight suit with the helmet in her hands "you got an eye on everything" Yoshika called over radio as she jumped into the striker with her magic active "sure thing everything seems to be normal so far" Shirley replied.

Yoshika nodded and taxied out on the runway the sun burning from above "taking off" Yoshika called to Shirley accelerating down the runway a few minutes into the test Mio, Mina and Keiko joined Shirley as they watched Yoshika fly in the sky "so any thoughts on those new strikers?" Mina asked as she watched Yoshika through her binoculars "they seem to be very different from our current ones as they are a lot faster both in top speed and acceleration" Mio replied "still not sure how I feel about these jet strikers" Keiko admitted as she had heard the epic failure with the first ME-262 prototype in Romanga.

Yoshika noticed a few key differences right of the bat as the striker heated up very quickly but not enough to cause problems so she continued with her test for another two hours until she was sure she did everything she needed to test so she landed again storing the striker in the launch unit before taking a look at the data Shirley gathered for her "Yoshika seems to have learned quite a bit during her time away it would seem" Mina shared her thoughts as she Mio and Keiko went back inside the building towards the office.

After Yoshika and Shirley spoke about the data gathered for a bit Yoshika allowed Shirley to fly the silver arrow but only while Yoshika flew by her side until she was sure Shirley could handle the silver arrow completely even after Shirley flew the silver arrow for several hours she still had some trouble to keep it under control when landing "why is it so god dam hard to fly this thing?" Shirley asked panting from the floor "you aren´t used to it yet that´s all" Yoshika replied with a grin as she got out of her own striker "all you need to do is train for a bit with it and it will come naturally to you" Yoshika explained as she helped Shirley back up from the floor.

Mina, Mio and Keiko were talking in the office about how they had to change the patrol schedule again as they now had another witch on the roster however what still bothered the three was the fact that the night patrol had to cover a very large area "is there something we can do about this?" Keiko asked as she looked at the map "we already paired Sanya with Eila but even for those two it´s still too much to handle on their own" Mina admitted but a knock on the door interrupted them "come in" Mio called.

Yoshika opened the door to Minas office and entered snapping a short salute after she closed the door "Yoshika what is it?" Mina asked as she noticed Yoshikas troubled expression "I have to show you something if that´s ok" Yoshika replied.

Mio nodded at Yoshika who activated her magic but what had Mio Mina and Keiko gasping in surprise was that Yoshika also showed the her magic antenna array "I think you just gave as an answer to our little problem" Keiko was the first to recover "Miyafuji what about your healing magic?" Mio asked confused "I still have it but at one point during my time with the 502nd this" she pointed at the magic antenna "appeared and before you ask yes I already have been flying night patrols" Yoshika explained before leaving a few reports from her time with the 502nd on Minas desk before leaving the room.

Keiko and Mio went over the reports while Mina called Gundula Rall to confirm what Yoshika told them a few minutes of small talk later Mina hung up with a sigh "it would seem that Yoshika has been doing night patrols during her time in Orussia" "that´s what these reports tell us as well" Keiko held one of them up "so do we add her to the night team again then?" Mio asked and neither Keiko nor Mina had anything against it so they planned for Yoshika to fly with the next night patrol that would be in two days after tomorrow.

Yoshika returned to her room to leave some of the test data she gathered today there before going to get dinner with everyone during dinner Keiko made the announcement that they would have a meeting after dinner to discuss the new patrol schedule.

Yoshika helped Mami with cleaning up before they both headed to the war room and sat down "now then let´s get this over with. First of all you all probably know why we have to change the patrols a bit with another witch on the roster" Keiko looked towards Yoshika who simply looked towards Keiko "now then the only change will be in who will be flying night patrol" Mina explained that Yoshika would be taking off with Svenja and Eila before patrolling her own area until they would return together to base.

With everything explained Mio dismissed the meeting and Yoshika was the first to leave the room a bit faster than everyone else and by the time everyone had noticed that the person they wanted to ask something was gone they started to search for her without success.

Yoshika had jumped up to the roof of the hangar with her wings to get some peace and quiet as she watched the sky turn dark "so many starts in the sky" Yoshika thought "oy Yoshika we know you´re up there" Yoshika heard Eila call from the other side of the hangar "what is it?" Yoshika replied as she looked down over the edge to se Eila and Sanya looking up at her "we want to talk about the upcoming patrols with you" Sanya explained.

Yoshika jumped down from the hangar roof and with Eila and Sanya she went inside they talked about how Yoshika got her magic antenna and what she could do with it and with Sanyas help she found out that she couldn´t as easily tap into radio communication as Sanya could but after that they went to sleep as did the rest of the base.

The early morning sun was the first thing Yoshika noticed the second was that she was in yet another unfamiliar room and the third was that she somehow ended up sleeping on one of the beams that held up the roof before Yoshika could question how she got up here someone knocked on her door and without thinking "come in" Yoshika called before she remembered where she was.

The door opened and Mami and Hanna entered the room together "Miyafuji?" Mami called out confused as she had definitely heard Yoshika call them into the room "if this is another one of her pranks I will" but before Hanna can continue Yoshika landed soundless behind the two of them tapping them on the shoulder making them jump in surprise.

It took Yoshika a few minutes before she got her laughter under control but when she calmed down Hanna asked her "Miyafuji Yoshika tell me you are part of the Karlsland Wehrmacht with the rank of Captain the same rank as me and Keiko to be exact" Yoshika nodded "and yet you don´t have any medals or the ribbons on your uniform so how did you" "sorry Marseille I just didn´t have time yet to put those on any of my uniforms and honestly I prefer to wear the normal uniform as those fancy ribbons or medals would only get in my way" Yoshika interrupted her.

Yoshika got up from her bed and went over to the grey steel chest and unlocked it rummaging through it for a moment before she pulled the black briefcase out "I actually have all of them in here" Yoshika explained as she showed Hanna and Mami all of the rewards from a Verwundeten Abzeichen to a Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with oak leaves and swords "why aren´t you a Major or Colonel yet?" Mami asked "because I switched Militaries as my own country abandoned me" Yoshika explained how she became a part of the Wehrmacht with her current rank before Mami and Yoshika headed to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone while Hanna went back to her room.

Breakfast was a strange affair as not only did Erica look even more sleepy than usual but overall everyone seemed to do things at a much slower pace than usual after breakfast Mio started training with Yoshika, Perrine, Lynette and Shizuka and after three hours they were done so Yoshika decided that instead of taking a bath she would test the phantom striker but when she entered the hangar she found both Barkhorn and Hanna looking at the launch units with the prototype jet strikers.

Yoshika decided not to bother them and went to the launch unit with the phantom striker and unlocked it with a short hissing sound of the hydraulics the striker moved into launch position but Yoshika didn´t jump in instead she opened the service panels on the striker and checked everything before she did a test flight with it "hey Yoshika any chance either of us could try flying one of these strikers anytime?" Barkhorn asked hopeful.

Yoshika thought about it for a bit as she put her tools away "I will think about it but if you want to fly one of these" Yoshika waved towards the four launch units with the jet strikers "ask Shirley to give you the manual for the silver arrow and after you read over that ask me again" Yoshika replied and went to the trailer to get changed into a flight suit.

The inside of the trailer was fairly large without the launch unit loaded and on the front wall of the trailer you could see several wooden boxes stacked on top of each other. Yoshika quickly got changed and after she picked up her helmet she went back over to the launch unit.

After Yoshika put the helmet on she activated her magic and jumped into the striker unlike the other Phantom she and Svenja had used during the Hive attack this one was build for speed rather than for ground troop support for the last time Yoshika checked that the striker was ready for flight as she taxied out on the runway.

After Yoshika checked that the runway was clear she started accelerating until she was airborne at first she did the same thing she did with the silver arrow testing what was possible in the different climate and with that out of the way Yoshika decided to test how high she could actually go.

Yoshika continued to climb higher and higher until she started to feel that it was bitter cold almost as cold as in Orussia so Yoshika decided to stop and just flew at this altitude for a while. However before she knew what was happening both engines stopped and Yoshika started to fall during the fall Yoshika got a good look at the striker that had ice covering the exhausts without thinking twice Yoshika leveled out and started gliding with the striker until the ground was getting uncomfortably close but only seconds before she would have hit the ground the Striker roared back to live.

Acting on pure instinct Yoshika pulled up barely managing to gain any height but it was just enough she did however graze a dune that almost had her crashing to the ground before she was able to fly straight again "way to close" Yoshika mumbled as she flew back to base and landed.

Yoshika had already stored the striker unit away and was changing out of her flight suit when she noticed that Mio entered the hangar followed by a man in white uniform following behind her "Miyafuji are you here?" Mio called out as she didn´t see Yoshika in the trailer "one sec Sakamoto" Yoshika called back as she put her officer cap on her head before she jumped out of the trailer "ah there you are Miyafuji I have something to take care of so if you will excuse me" Mio explained before she started to head out of the hangar.

Yoshika stood at attention as the man in uniform saluted her "Miyafuji Yoshika I have something for you" he explained as he gave her an envelope from his briefcase Yoshika thanked him but opened it immediately pulling several sheets of paper from inside and started reading until she threw her head back and started laughing like a mad man.

The laughter had Mio stop dead in her tracks as she had never heard Yoshika laugh like that "oh this is to rich" Yoshika gasped for air as she waved the papers in her hands around "leave now and I will decide at about this at a later time" Yoshika started moving away from the man in uniform who grabbed Yoshika by the shoulder "Lieutenant Miyafuji this isn´t a request it´s an order" the man spoke but before he could continue Miho saw something silver flash through the air.

The silence was destroyed as two blades crashed against each other causing a gust of wind to blow in a circle around them "Miyafuji stop this nonsense" Mio yelled as she had to use both hands to block Yoshikas swing while Yoshika held her blade only in one hand but Yoshikas magic was active "have fun with this crap and don´t try to find me until I return" Yoshika growled at Mio before dropping the papers on the floor before Mio and without another word Yoshika got into the Shinden Ryu and took off "Major Sakamoto what was that about?" the officer asked from the floor as Mio had to push him away from Yoshikas blade that would have otherwise cut him in half.

Mio didn´t know why but she picked up the papers Yoshika had dropped and together with the officer they made their way to Minas office where Mio had to explain what happened to Mina and Keiko but no one could think of a reason why Yoshika reacted that way until Keiko started reading over the papers and went ash grey "Keiko what´s wrong?" Mio asked as Keiko sat down on a chair.

Without a word Keiko handed Mio the piece of paper so Mio started reading before she went as pale as Keiko at this point Mina had enough but before she could get a word in something caused a massive explosion outside "what the" Mina looked out of the window to see a massive sand cloud in the air that was joined by several smaller ones a few seconds later.

Mina didn´t know what was going on so she just took the paper from Mio and read over it but after she was done her mood turned more than sour as she glared at the man in uniform "I hope you can explain this if not I will have to decide with Captain Miyafuji about this" Mina explained as she sat down behind her desk again. The officer for his part stayed quiet until he read over the paper himself from it he learned about the Fuso military asking Yoshika to join a research group that was developing ways to use neuroi cores "I will take my leave and I won't tell anybody about this incident" the officer spoke before turning around "by the way" Mina added getting the officers attention "Yoshika Miyafuji is part of the Karlsland Wehrmacht now so they can´t force her to accept this" Mina explained before the officer left the room with a nod of his head.

Mina sighed as she looked out of the window again to see something approaching the base in the distance but she still had some paperwork to do so she turned back to her desk and started on what she had been doing before Mio entered the office with the officer.

Yoshika had flown away from base without waiting for Mio to yell at her but after a few minutes of flight Yoshika landed again "how dare they even think about this" Yoshika yelled towards the sky as she called the Hakai no ha to her hand without her noticing "I will not allow that to repeat itself" Yoshika growled as she remembered what happened with the Warlock in Romanga before she unleashed a massive magic attack that had no name as it only were her pure emotions and her magic acting without restraint causing a massive sand cloud to get thrown into the air.

But that did little to help with the old memories that returned to Yoshika after the battle against the neuroified Akagi Yoshika had read the casualty report and even today she still blamed herself as some of the notes they found with Maloney´s group showed that some of the equipment that made it possible to build the Warlock was created by her own father "never again" Yoshika swore as she got back in her striker and took off back to base.

Kuro watched from the hangar roof as Yoshika landed back at base with a sad expression as he already knew what Yoshika would probably do "Yoshika so you still do blame yourself after all. You have to let go of those regrets or we will have a problem very soon" Kuro spoke with a sad voice before disappearing as Yoshika went into the base.

Yoshika walked around base without anything to do so she just went back to her room "hey Yoshika Mina wants to see you" Barkhorn called from down the hallway "understood Barkhorn-san I will go there now" Yoshika replied closing the door to her room again "am I imagining it or did Yoshika look really pissed off?" Erica asked from behind Trude "no I thought the same thing" Trude replied as the two watched Yoshika walk around the corner of the hallway.

Yoshika went straight to Mina's office and entered without even knocking "you wanted to see me Colonel Wilcke?" Yoshika asked snapping a short salute "yes Yoshika I wanted to talk about this" Mina showed the all too familiar order to Yoshika "I already decided what to do about this" Yoshika replied but as Mina tried to pull the order away Yoshika stopped her "I will meet with them" Mina gasped but Yoshika held her hand up to stop her from replying "but not to help them seeing as this is an order from the Fuso high command that I am no longer a part of so I will stop them at all costs" Yoshika slowly walked over to the window her eyes turning a deep red as she spoke the next part "there have been enough lives lost by using this research" Mina looked at Yoshika only to notice the all too familiar face of guilt and regret that she saw so many times during the evacuation of Karlsland at the beginning of the war.

Mina understood what Yoshika wanted to do "understood Yoshika I will send the five hundred fighter wing the massage you will be arriving in two weeks as I want to have you here for at least one night patrol before you go" Mina explained "actually if you tell me where they are I can probably stay longer" Yoshika grinned as Mina looked at her confused before she pulled out a map and showed Yoshika where the 500 JFW was stationed turns out it was heir old base in Gallia "off all the places they could use" Yoshika groaned "yeah I know what you mean" Mina agreed "send them the message that I will arrive in two weeks and I will leave a day before they expect me" Mina didn´t know how Yoshika was going to get from Africa to Gallia that fast but she had a hunch that Yoshika was going to use the jet black striker unit call sign SR-71 black bird for that very purpose.

Yoshika left the office after Mina wrote out the message and made a call to Gallia HQ and to Fuso high command to inform them that Yoshika would go to Gallia. Yoshika made her way back to the hangar and after she made sure she was alone she unlocked the launch unit with the SR-71 inside and started checking everything until it was time for dinner during dinner Mina made the announcement about Yoshikas plan however she forgot to mention the part about what Yoshika would really be doing in Gallia so Yoshika had to explain that part and after that everyone went to bed while Yoshika stayed awake for most of the night reading or training her magic as she planned to sleep during the day.

Morning came all too soon and Yoshika ate breakfast with everyone else before she Eila and Sanya went back to their rooms to get some sleep however the heat of the desert made it hard for Yoshika to fall asleep "Yoshika I might be able to help" Kuro spoke and before Yoshika knew it they were in the shared plane again training something Kuro called elemental control, a power of the older Atari sister and after a while Yoshika was able to change the conditions of the air be it temperature or something else "thank you Kuro" Yoshika bowed to her familiar before she disappeared from the shared plane only to reaper asleep a few minutes later fast asleep "you learn quickly Yoshika" Kuro thought as he laid down as well to get some rest.

The hours of the day went by very quickly or that was the impression the three night witches had as they all meet in the kitchen to eat something before they went on patrol while they ate Yoshika talked with Eila and Sanya about the area they had to patrol for the night again "how high are you going to fly Yoshika with your new striker?" Eila asked as she was going to fly with Sanya "about ten kilometers high until I return to base" Yoshika replied as she started cleaning up "don´t do anything reckless out there you hear me Yoshika" Eila rubbed Yoshikas head "yeah yeah Eila stay save you two" Yoshika replied as they walked towards the hangar.

Inside the hangar they found Mina waiting for her with Mio by her side however they only reminded them of their patrol area and that they should contact the base if they encountered a neuroi after that the three night witches started preparing which meant for Yoshika to make her usual checks on her specialized chain cannon that Svenja had developed with several other weapons for the newer generation of jet strikers "you ready to go?" Sanyas soft voice asked already in her striker unit with her flieger hammer over her shoulder and Eila beside her with an mg42 in her hands.

Yoshika simply nodded as she jumped into her own striker unit with the cannon in her hand and the magazine on her back "ready for night patrol" Yoshika called over radio to check if they could communicate with each other "we hear you loud and clear Miyafuji" Mio replied over the transponder as Yoshika, Sanya and Eila moved out of the hangar "stay safe out there you three" Mina called over radio as the three accelerated down the runway until they were airborne.

The three night witches flew away from the base for a while "well this is where I leave you two give me a call if you find something" Yoshika called over her transponder a few minutes later before doing a shallow turn to the left and started climbing higher "same to you Yoshika" Eila replied as they turned away from Yoshika as well to move towards their patrol route.

The three withes flew in the night sky for over six hours without any of them detecting anything and as the horizon started to turn blue once more they all returned to base after they landed they gave a short report to Mio that nothing had happened during the patrol before they ate a small breakfast and as soon as they entered their rooms they fell asleep.

During the day there was nothing to do either so everyone was just lazing around doing nothing while Mio trained Lynne, Perrine and Shizuka as Mio watched the three run she thought about how Shizuka still didn´t accept entirely how Yoshika was so easygoing with military regulations however Mio knew it better Yoshika had changed after she returned from Orussia and wherever she had developed those jet strikers.

Not only was she part of another military now but she also behaved a lot more like Barkhorn when dealing with officers unless they were officers of the Imperial Fuso armed forces were her emotions took hold of her actions as she continued training the three witches she continued to think about Yoshikas behavior "you seem troubled by something little Mio" Keiko spoke up from Mios side as she watched the three run around the airfield.

Mio sighed "you know me to well Keiko" "so what is eating you up from the inside?" Keiko asked as she jumped on top of a crate that stood nearby "it´s just Miyafuji has changed so much since we last saw her" Mio replied as she looked up at the clear blue sky "yeah from what I heard before I meet her she was a headstrong carefree kid that only wanted to protect people even if it meant disregarding orders from a superior officer" Keiko spoke as Mio chuckled a bit "yes that is who she was before her time in Orussia and wherever she was developing those" Mio pointed at the second hangar with the experimental strikers inside "I see your point those strikers and weapons she brought are powerful but from what I hear they are hard to control" Mio looked at Keiko but she knew what Keiko meant.

The only one other than Yoshika who had flown one of the new strikers was Shirley and from her report the striker was hard to control at low speeds and needed a long runway to safely take off "well I still got something to take care of" Keiko jumped off the crate and went back inside the base so Mio continued her training until it was time for lunch.

After lunch most of them went to their own rooms or in Shirleys and Barkhorns case they went to the hangar to check on the strikers and weapons as the desert was an unforgiving environment by the time Mami went to the kitchen to start dinner but when she arrived someone else was already in the kitchen to no one's surprise it was Yoshika so Mami helped her and a few minutes later dinner was served and eaten with little small talk between everyone after dinner the night patrol team went to the hangar and took off after they got into their striker units and just like the last patrol nothing happened.

After another eight days of night patrols with nothing happening at all Mina and Mio decided together with Keiko to no longer fly night patrols as they seemed rather useless with the advanced radar warning system of the base that had been installed a few days ago and with it always active so Yoshika, Sanya and Eila returned to a normal day night schedule with everyone else which meant training for Yoshika with everyone else in the morning and sometimes sparing with Mio afterwards.

But no matter what kind of training method used Mio was unable to exhaust Yoshika anymore as she seemed to be always ready for more so after two days Mio decided that Yoshika could train on her own unless she wanted a spar with Mio or Keiko.

Everything seemed normal as Mio finished up another training session with Shizuka Lynne and Perrine collapsed on the runway but before Mio could say anything else she saw Yoshika running towards her striker unit with only her blade on her back and took off creating a massive sand cloud in her wake "Mio do you hear me? We have a massive problem" Keikos worried voice called over radio "its Marseille a few minutes ago Raisa crash landed behind the base to inform us that Hanna was fighting several neuroi with green markings" Mios blood went ice cold.

In th latest report from the higher ups they learned about these new types of neuroi called elites they operated completely different from normal neuroi as they were a lot stronger and only had one purpose to kill strong witches "I think Yoshika is already on the way for now we have to take care of Raisa she got hurt when she crashed" Minas worried voice cut in "understood I will go out there once we are sure she is safe" Mio replied as she ran to her striker unit waiting for her were Barkhorn, Erica and Mami all with their weapons ready and only a few minutes later they took off.

Yoshika had been the first by Raisas side and made sure she wasn´t too badly injured after she stabilized Raisa Yoshika knew what had happened because even though Yoshika told Raisa to not speak she stammered out the words "Hanna, green neuroi" before losing consciousness Yoshika informed Mina over the transponder as she ran to her striker unit and took off a few days ago she took a look at the patrol routes everyone was supposed to fly during the day so she knew roughly were to go.

Yoshika had been worried enough that she forgot to take at least an mg with her "shit where are you Marseille" Yoshika cursed as she flew low and very fast over the desert dunes however she spotted something in the distance to be exact she saw something trailing black smoke moving towards the ground "this is Mar…e have…ditch my" Yoshika heard the distorted message over her transponder until she saw a small fireball erupt on the ground "never again" Yoshika growled as she increased her speed even more.

Hanna had a bad day during her routine patrol with Raisa the neuroi had attacked them both and if that wasn´t bad enough they were unable to contact base so Hanna lured the neuroi away while Raisa flew back to base however luck just wasn´t on Hanna's side today as a few minutes ago her new striker unit broke down forcing her to ditch it and crash land in the desert.

The three neuroi still attacked the now ground based Hanna without mercy to make the situation even worse Hanna could only defend as she had lost her weapon during the crash landing. Hanna blocked another beam fired at her but after the neuroi stopped firing Hanna collapsed down on one knee as she felt something wet running down her left side "guess this is it huh" Hanna mumbled as she sadly looked up at the three neuroi in the air that charged their beams however right before they fired they screeched and exploded into thousands of white shards that started falling to the ground "what jus" Hanna tried to ask but collapsed due to blood loss.

Yoshika saw the three neuroi from far away charging their beams "like hell you will" Yoshika yelled as she held her blade in her right hand what she didn´t notice was the second blade in white and silver that appeared on her back "Hikō washi" Yoshika screamed to the heavens as a black silver magic bird that had the shape of an eagle flew from Yoshikas blade before colliding with the three neuroi that instantly got destroyed as their cores turned to white shards.

After Yoshika made sure there were no other neuroi nearby she landed by Hanna´s side only to gasp as she picked her up she was badly injured as the left side of Hanna´s jacket was socked with Hanna´s own blood "shit" Yoshika cursed under her breath as she started healing Hanna "Yoshika" Hanna weakly mumbled a few minutes later as she barely kept her eyes open "stay quiet you are hurt" Yoshika coldly replied as she concentrated on healing Hanna.

It took a lot longer as Yoshika checked on Hanna´s injury the bleeding had stopped but they were still in danger "Hanna I will bring you back to base now" Yoshika explained the only reply she got from Hanna was a weak nod of her head Yoshika got back in her striker unit with Hanna on her back it was a lot harder to take off but Yoshika managed it regardless no matter how exhausted she may be.

On the way back Yoshika heard someone calling her and Hanna´s name over radio "Miyafuji dam you say something" Yoshika heard Mio´s angry voice but before Yoshika could reply she had to block a beam fired by a ground neuroi however the shield took the rest of Yoshikas remaining magical power forcing her to land with the injured Hanna.

Yoshika knew she had barely any time so she brought Hanna to a few palm trees that had a small old building under them Yoshika put Hanna down on the ground and made sure that the wounds didn´t reopen thankfully they didn´t but Yoshika could already hear the neuroi moving around outside "I will not let you die now" Yoshika whispered under her breath as she got up again her blade drawn "don´t go you will die" Hanna´s weak voice called out to Yoshika when she was about to leave the building.

Yoshika smiled sadly back towards Hanna before leaving the house as Hanna passed out again Yoshika ran away from the building as fast as she could as she didn´t see any neuroi yet however she could hear them well enough "Yoshika you have no magic power left to fight" Kuros worried voice entered Yoshikas mind as one of the neuroi came over the dune right behind Yoshika followed by several more.

The neuroi started following Yoshika however they only fired briefly and only small beams that never even landed close to Yoshika however after Yoshika got on top of a dune one of the ground neuroi stopped and fired a large beam at Yoshika who was thrown down the dune from the impact behind her "this is far enough" Yoshika thought as she slowly got back up as the neuroi started closing in on her "come and get me" Yoshika screamed as she drew her blade however as she was about to charge the neuroi time seemed to stop as her vision went white.

Yoshika found herself standing in the graveyard on the mountain once more "why am I here again?" Yoshika asked confused as she walked towards the temple in the garden not noticing that her outfit changed the further she went her Karlsland desert uniform was replaced by a white robe with red lines along her arms and legs when Yoshika stopped before the garden doors a pair of black knee socks and gloves wrapped around her arms and legs leaving only her hands free of the black material that had silver lines running down their entire length.

However after Yoshika took a step inside the garden she did notice the change of her clothing as a pair of blue bracelets appeared around her wrists that were joined by a blue chocker that appeared around her neck with a small red gem hanging from the blue choker by a chain "you are ready take what is rightfully yours" Yoshika heard a echoing voice speak to her as she slowly walked towards the small shrine in the middle of the garden.

With every step Yoshika took something happened at first the fog disappeared completely revealing the entire shrine in all of its beauty after Yoshika went through the silver white gate the ropes with the papers attached to them fell apart until nothing remained behind except the red altar with the white silver blade upon it "take my blade and be the first in over a thousand years to use its power" Yoshika heard the same voice speak to her so she approached the blade on the altar right before she was about to touch it Yoshika felt the familiar presence of the Hakai no ha on her back together with another scabbard.

Without hesitation Yoshika picked up the white silver blade "I must thank you" Yoshika heard the voice of something speak to her however the voice was different as the other one as it spoke with less sadness and more happiness "my late master deems you worthy to wield me along my twin brother the Hakai no ha also called Kuro" Yoshika heard the same happy voice speak "therefore you shall know me as the Sōzō no ha or as my first master Izanagi and my brother Kuro call me Izanami" Yoshika heard the soothing voice as she returned the white silver blade to its scabbard on her back "thank you Izanami Kuro" Yoshika replied as her vision went white once more.

While Yoshika spoke with Izanami in the shrine:

Sanya was worried as was everyone else as the entire 501st and 31st flew towards the last known location of Marseille and Yoshika a few minutes ago they got a short message from Marseille who told them she was safe however that Yoshika was in great danger with her magic antenna Sanya was able to pinpoint Hanna´s location on the way Mio spotted something near an old building lying in the sand and after she took a look with her magic eye Mio started flying even faster.

Everyone was confused as they catched up with Mio matching her speed "Mio what´s wrong?" Mina asked as Mio looked around franticly "I saw Yoshikas striker lying in the sand with her nowhere in sight" Mio replied as everyone gasped "the radio signal is coming from that building" Sanya reported as she pointed at the building "Mami you are with me" Keiko ordered and dived away with Mami hot on her tail.

The 501st started looking around the area it was Luchini who found something "you guys something moved this direction" Luchini called over radio as she pointed down at the ground that showed signs of a large group of something moving around the desert but before Mina could give any order Hanna´s weak voice cut her off "everyone Yoshika was low on Magic power when she rescued me and after we crash landed here she had no power left. However instead of hiding in the building with me she went back out to lure the neuroi away" Hanna´s voice cracked as if she was about to cry "follow this trail now" Mina yelled.

Mina didn´t have to repeat herself as everyone followed the tracks as fast as they could until they saw a massive black mass moving on the ground "over there" Erica was the first one to spot the mass of neuroi however everyone was momentarily blinded by a bright white light "what was that?" Mio cursed as everyone looked around only for something to get Minas attention "Yoshika is in the middle of that" Mina yelled for just a second everyone froze as Minas words sunk in "strike witches engage" Mina ordered and everyone jumped into action strikers roaring.

But as soon as they got close enough to the neurois they noticed something odd none of the neuroi were moving and upon a closer look Mio saw that all of them had cuts all over their hulls as the first ones started to slowly fall apart into white shards "Mio what´s going on?" Mina asked confused as she stared with everyone else at the massive group of neuroi that started to fall apart until there was nothing left except a figure in the middle of it all.

Yoshikas POV right after she returned to the normal world:

Yoshika could see the neuroi standing right before her their black blue hexagon pattern upon the hulls as they prepared to attack "this feels so weird" Yoshika thought as she moved her arms up and down a bit "you have time to experiment later Yoshika" Izanamis voice reminded Yoshika of where she was and what was about to happen "I hope you didn´t get rusty sister dearest" Kuro snickered as Izanami grumbled something better left unknown.

Yoshika giggled a bit as well as she pulled both blades out of their scabbards holding the Hakai no ha in her right hand and the Sōzō no ha in her left "you are done here" Yoshika whispered as she disappeared in a flash of white and black before reappearing in the same spot in a flash of silver and red a few moments later.

The neuroi around Yoshika stopped moving completely "I swear how many of these guys can there be in one place" Yoshika mumbled as she returned both of her blades to their scabbards on her back while the neuroi started falling apart into white shards around her "you are safe now Yoshika after all your friends are here" Kuro replied as Yoshika collapsed to one knee breathing hard "so this is what the power of the Atari's can do" Yoshika spoke to Kuro and Izanami "yes but for now rest you deserve it" Izanami replied as Yoshika heard someone call her name.

Lynne was the first to fly down to the ground to her friend followed by Perrine and everyone else they were all worried as they landed but Yoshika slowly got back up however Mio noticed the strange clothing Yoshika was wearing as well as the second blade on Yoshikas back "Yoshika are you alright" Trude called out.

Yoshika only nodded as she looked at her friends with a small tired smile "well you seem rather tired Miyafuji so I guess you need a lift back to base" Erica asked as Yoshika nodded slowly before passing out her clothing returning to the Karlsland desert uniform as she fell forward only for Trude and Erica to catch her "this girl is a lot of work" Trude mumbled as she put one of Yoshikas arms on her own shoulder "she is but we are all family so it´s all good" Erica added with a grin as she put Yoshikas other arm on her shoulder "strike witches return to base. Oh yeah Shirley pick up Yoshikas striker unit on the way back take Luchini with you" Mina ordered as everyone took off again to fly back to base.

The events of the day were still unclear by the time everyone had returned back to base Yoshika was still out cold so they let her rest with Hanna and Raisa in the infirmary from Hanna they only got bits and pieces as her memory was a bit blurry so for now none of them wanted to write the report until they knew the full picture especially since Yoshika destroyed a neuroi force of about two hundred fifty medium sized ground neuroi on her own raising her kill count even higher than before.

It was the time everyone was eating dinner that they felt a strong magical presence flare up for several minutes before it disappeared again "that was Yoshika" Trude simply said as she felt this kind of magic before when she got hurt during their time in Gallia.

Mio, Mina and Katou made their way to the infirmary and after they entered they found both Hanna and Raisa sleeping peacefully in their beds while the bed Yoshika had been sleeping on was empty "where did she go?" Keiko asked until Mina activated her magic for a moment and pointed to a window of the room that stood open.

Outside the window you could see the roof of one of the hangars and sitting on the roof was Yoshika in the same outfit Mio saw back at the battle with two blades in their scabbards strapped to her back but what shocked them was that Yoshika wasn´t alone on the roof sitting by Yoshikas right side they saw the familiar form of Kuro the black wolf with silver ears and tail however on Yoshikas let side they saw another wolf but this one was a white wolf with red ears and tail however from this distance they couldn´t understand a word they were saying.

However before the three by the window could decide what to do next the door of the infirmary opened only for the rest of the 501st and the others of the 31st to enter the room "where is Yoshika?" Lynnette asked after she looked around the room Mio simply pointed to the window so everyone took a short look "so you guys already know Kuro right?" Yoshika asked after she suddenly appeared in the room with the two wolfs by her sides "well let me introduce you to his sister" the white wolf with red ears and tail took a step forward before Yoshika continued "this is Izanami. Izanami this are my closest friends" Yoshika introduced the white wolf to everyone.

Izanami looked from each member of the 501st to the next "ok Yoshika what the heck is going on here?" Mina asked completely lost at this point as was everyone else "oh boy this will take a while so you better get comfortable" Kuro mumbled as he sat down with Izanami and Yoshika on the bed.

Yoshika explained to her friends how she acquired Izanami and her new blade however she had to change a few things as she couldn´t tell them about the power of the Atari´s however after Yoshika was done with her explanation the room stayed silent until Mina clapped her hands together "for now everyone should get some rest and we can take care of the rest tomorrow" Mina spoke so everyone did just that they all returned to their rooms or in Yoshikas case she laid down in the infirmary after she assured Keiko that both Hanna and Raisa would make a full recovery from their injuries.

Yoshika stayed awake for a bit longer than everyone else as a side effect of her forming a bond with Izanami was that now with two familiars Yoshika only had to rest for about half the time she usually would have to rest until she could use her magic again if she didn´t burn herself out completely another thing was that now Yoshika could also feel the power of the Atari sister that emitted from the two blades that came to her with the new outfit.

But after thinking about a lot of stuff Yoshika eventually fell asleep as well the only thing you could hear inside the base a few minutes later was the slow even breathing of everyone until the sun started to creep up from beyond the horizon again.

Everyone got a bit of a surprise as they entered the dining room as breakfast was already waiting for them with a cup of tea or coffee to each ones taste and in the kitchen they found Yoshika cleaning up a few used pans and pots breakfast was eaten with a bit of small talk from everyone until Mio asked a question "Yoshika during the battle against the neurois what happened to your uniform?" everyone stopped eating or drinking and everyone looked at Yoshika who sighed as she got up.

Yoshika stood at the end of the table by the window "to simply explain it to you I will simply ask what is different from what I was wearing yesterday?" Yoshika asked, to everyone it was obvious other than the Karlsland uniform and hat Yoshika always had her pistol and her blade on her person but that's where everyone got another surprise as Yoshika didn´t have her blade anywhere in sight "you already noticed now then" Yoshika spoke as she closed her eyes for a second until her outfit changed once more to the white robes with red lines and skirt and the black silver knee socks and gloves over her arms and legs the last thing that appeared were the two blades in their scabbards on Yoshikas back.

After everyone finished breakfast Mio challenged Yoshika to a spar however Keiko wanted to participate as well to how she called it "even the odds" so Mio, Keiko and Yoshika went outside behind one of the hangars with Mina as the referee.

After the long spar all three of the participants had pieces of their clothes missing or a few scratches as they only struck with the blunt side of their blades however they were unable to call an overall winner of the spar so they decided to leave it at a tie between them.

After they were done with their spar they went to take a bath to wash away the sweat and exhaustion from their sore bodies after the relaxing bath Mina, Mio, Keiko and Yoshika went to the office to write up the report about yesterday´s battle.

Writing the report didn´t take long and Yoshika had just put her signature on it when the phone started ringing so Mina picked up "yes this is the 501st and 31st Colonel Wilcke speaking" Mina answered the phone "I see we will make sure there are no errors on our end" Mina spoke with someone over the phone before hanging up "Yoshika you still plan to leave for Gallia this evening correct?" Mina asked "yes that´s right is there a problem?" Yoshika replied "no nothing like that" Mina waved off "however I ask of you that you behave Yoshika while you are there as there are a few people that hold positions of high power that are part of the freedom witches" Mina explained and Yoshika assured Mina that she would be carful before she could leave the office however someone knocked on the door "enter" Mina called.

The door opened and in came Sanya which surprised Yoshika as Keiko and Mio left the office for some reason "before you ask Yoshika we only want you to deliver a few letters to our sisters" Mina assured her however Yoshika needed a moment to process what Mina had just told her "we haven´t seen them in a while and the last letter from us was a few months ago as well" Sanya explained and Yoshika agreed to give the younger siblings the letters however Mina handed Yoshika two letters while Sanya only handed her one "you will know who they are when you arrive" Mina simply said before Yoshika left the office.

Yoshika went to the hangar after she ate lunch and started preparing for the long flight to Gallia the first thing she did was check on her weapons the twenty millimeter chain cannon with the ammo bag pack and the modified mg-131/15 before she made her checks on the striker unit even though it hadn´t been tested at its highest speed yet Yoshika knew that the striker could take it as it was built with several special metal alloys that were sometimes even strong enough to break diamond not that someone had actually tested it but the materials they did test it on were simply destroyed.

After Yoshika made sure that the SR-71 was ready for the flight she went to her room and packed a few things like her dress uniform that had all the ribbons of her medals sewed onto it she also took another uniform and a few casual clothes with her if they wanted to go to a nearby city or something she also made sure that she had something to eat and drink from the kitchen should she take a break during the flight just in case "so you are going to leave us again after just two weeks?" Lynnette asked as she entered Yoshikas room with Perrine and Shizuka.

Yoshika stopped packing and turned to her friends "it won´t be that long you know that besides" Yoshika embraced her friend in a hug "I have to do this. After all my father can´t stop them anymore" Yoshika whispered the last part so only she heard it however Shizuka did hear it as well Yoshika said her goodbyes to everyone after they ate dinner and all of them followed Yoshika to the hangar.

Yoshika changed into her black flight suit with the black helmet making sure that her bag was safely stored inside the chain cannons ammo bag pack before she slung both the cannon on her back and took the mg-131/15 in her hands when she jumped into the SR-71 with her magic activated.

For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen until there was a loud bang from each of the strikers engine that slowly started rumbling to live with a deep humming sound "well until I get back" Yoshika smiled to everyone before she pulled down the helmet visor of her helmet and moved out to the runway with everyone from the 501st and 31st waving after her from the hangar.

At the end of the runway Yoshika stopped for a moment "let´s go" Yoshika simply said as she started accelerating down the runway the striker got louder and louder the faster Yoshika went as it went from a deep rumbling to a deep dull whistling until Yoshika took off and the striker spat flames that made the striker howl in anger as Yoshika climbed higher and higher until she disappeared into the night sky "there she goes" Perrine said but as everyone was about to go back inside they heard two massive bangs in quick succession "ok Yoshika really needs to let me fly that thing at some point or another right?" Shirley asked causing a short round of laughter from everyone.

Yoshika had climbed to about fifteen kilometers in a few minutes after she took off before she started to check with her antenna in which direction she had to fly to get to Gallia "there we go" Yoshika thought as she changed course a bit and started flying faster.

While Yoshika was flying she started thinking about the 500 Joint fighter Wing the Freedom Witches as Mina had called them and the younger sisters of Mina and Sanya "well I will see who they are when I arrive" Yoshika thought as she didn´t remember ever hearing about the fighter wing or either Sanya or Mina talking about them unless of course they were a very old unit that had even existed before the war broke out "how likely is that" Yoshika thought as she continued to fly towards Gallia only the stars and the moon watching her from above as the only thing you could see of her was the white vapor trail she left behind as she flew past.

* * *

 **So tell me how I did with this chapter with a review or if you have a question PM me if you don´t have an account on FF leave the question with a review and I will answer it in the next chapter**

 **Until we fly once more everyone have a good day**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**

 **out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hy there DarkSilver91 here with chapter 17**

 **A very big thank you once more to Killroy122496 for sending me the new OCs of the 500 JFW**

 **with that I also opened up a poll that you can vote on my profile to influence what story I´m going to start working on once this one is finished**

 **anway for now enjoy the chapter everyone**

 **Takeoff!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Witches Duty  
**

Yoshika continued her flight towards Gallia at roughly two thousand kilometers per hour a journey that would take roughly two entire weeks if she went by ship during the three hours that Yoshika had been flying so far she had been talking with both Kuro and Izanami about the powers of the Atari sisters and the more they talked about them the more Yoshika understood why the Atari Clan was seen as a clan full of goddesses due to the massive power they wielded for so many generations.

Yoshika decided to fly a bit lower as the night was still young so she slowed down a bit and dived into the clouds until she could see the now completely black surface of the sea pass by underneath her "hey Izanami can I ask you something?" Yoshika asked her second familiar "what is it you wish to know Yoshika" Izanami replied "I was wondering is the power of the Atari clan the same as my magic power or are they different from each other?" Yoshika explained what she wanted to know.

For a few seconds Izanami stayed silent before she answered "the power of the Atari sisters and your magic power are basically the same thing" Izanami started "but right now they are not working together as your magic power is a lot stronger than the power of the Atari sisters" Kuro continued confusing Yoshika a bit "however with enough training they will be equally powerful and that is the time both your magic power and the powers of the Atari sisters becomes one" Izanami finished her short explanation "thanks you two that was something that had me confused quite a bit" Yoshika replied as she continued to fly towards Gallia.

After another hour of flying Yoshika decided to take a break and conveniently she found an old village but before she landed she checked the surrounding area for any neurois or hives that might be nearby but she found nothing so Yoshika landed in the middle of the small village.

However Yoshika immediately noticed something the village was not only old but also partly destroyed "another ruin of war" Izanami sadly spoke as she and Kuro appeared by Yoshikas side as she got out of her striker "yeah let´s go inside I think there will be a short rain shower coming our way" Yoshika replied as she picked up her striker unit and walked towards one of the more intact looking buildings.

The door of the farm house was unlocked as Yoshika pushed it open and entered the building after Yoshika closed the door she took a short look around no matter where she looked there was dust covering every surface but from what she could see the room looked very similar to a bar with several chairs and tables all over the room Yoshika placed her striker unit on the ground together with her weapons and got out of her flight suit "seems we have something back here" Kuro called from behind the bar so Yoshika and Izanami went to the back room.

Inside the room they found Kuro holding a burning candle in his magic grip to show them a stone staircase that went down probably into the basement "well might as well take a look" Yoshika said as Kuro nodded at her and went down the stairs with Yoshika and Izanami following behind him on the bottom of the stairs Kuro went to several pillars of red brick lighting several more candles that were mounted on the walls.

Slowly you could see more and more of the room as Kuro lit more candles before moving back to Yoshikas side "seems we found the storage for all the booze" Izanami grinned with Kuro as they followed Yoshika around in total they found over forty barrels full of Whiskey and other alcoholic beverages before any of them tried to test one of them out however Yoshika decided to eat something.

After Yoshika ate something they went downstairs again only to see only two barrels left in the room with Kuro sitting beside them "Kuro did you take them all?" Izanami asked her brother "yes I did dearest sister I moved them to our little plane that I can finally access again after Yoshika formed a bond with you" Kuro replied making Izanami sigh "just make sure we won´t run dry in the next couple of months" Izanami simply said as Yoshika sat on one of the remaining barrels.

After Izanami and Kuro explained to Yoshika that once a master had bonded with the two of them they could store an infinite amount of things in the shared plane and take it out for use whenever they needed to "of course if you want we can teach you to access it as well" Kuro added as Yoshika uncorked one of the barrels "maybe later for now let´s try these" Yoshika grinned as her two familiars agreed with her.

Before the three knew it they had taste tested over six different whiskeys however Yoshika decided that it was enough as she started to feel a bit light headed so they replaced the corks on the barrels and Kuro and Izanami moved them to the shared plane for storage while Yoshika went back into the bar hanging up her hammock to get some sleep by the time Kuro and Izanami returned to the bar Yoshika had already fallen asleep.

The two familiars smiled at each other as they finally were together again after a very long time they decided to not disturb Yoshika and disappeared to the roof to talk about what has been happening in the time they were apart from each other the longer they talked the more Izanami wanted to know about Yoshika but instead of telling his sister Kuro went to the hall of memories with her and showed her, a lot of times both Kuro and Izanami couldn´t control their laughter anymore as they watched through the memories of both Yoshika and Kuro until the sky turned blue again.

Yoshika didn´t know why but the moment she woke up she knew her two familiars had done something as she knew that smirk on Kuros face that was mirrored by his sister "ok what is so funny?" Yoshika asked as she jumped to the ground "oh my brother jut showed me the memories of the time he has spent so far with you" Izanami replied "huh ok then" Yoshika said as she went to her striker.

However as Yoshika was about to get into her flight suit it finally registered what Izanami said to her "Kuro did you show her everything?" Yoshika asked fearful as she turned around to look at the two "yes I did Yoshika even if I wouldn´t have shown her my sister can access the hall of memories as well so it wouldn´t matter anyway" Kuro replied as Yoshika groaned.

Izanami giggled a bit with her brother but went to Yoshikas side rubbing her head on Yoshika a bit "no worries Yoshika my brother already teased you enough and now that I´m here I can make sure he won´t get out of control like the last few times" Izanami assured her "thanks" Yoshika replied petting Izanamis head a bit before she continued to put her flight gear back on "by the way what time is it?" Yoshika asked as the sun was already in the sky but she didn´t have a clock with her "it´s just fifteen past nine in the morning so you have plenty of time" Kuro answered as he looked out of the window.

Before Yoshika took off again she ate the rest of the food she brought with her and made sure she had everything with her while Kuro checked the rest of the building for anymore booze he could take with them his sister making sure he didn´t went overboard and took something else as she knew his habits quite well even if they had been apart from each other for some time.

The sun was shining from up high by the time Yoshika walked out of the building her striker being carried by Kuro and Izanami right behind her they used the fountain in the middle of the village as a springboard for Yoshika to jump into her striker with her magic active "thanks you two" Yoshika called as the striker started up with the same bang as before.

Kuro and Izanami simply smiled at Yoshika before they disappeared as Yoshika took off she looked back at the village one more time as it got smaller the further she flew away "let´s see" Yoshika thought as she turned her attention to her flight path as she concentrated on her magic antenna and changed course a bit to fly over the water again to avoid any neuroi that might move around on land.

Yoshika knew she was supposed to arrive at about the same time as the fleet that left from Tobruk however with her break she might arrive a bit later "unless" Yoshika thought about how the SR-71 had never flown at its maximum speed yet "what do you think Kuro Izanami?" Yoshika asked her familiars "from what I saw of your plans for the engines from your memories you could try it but we don´t know how much magic power it would drain from you" Izanami replied "I would agree with my dear sister if it wasn´t for the fact that you can just use that little thing to transform and crash land if it comes to that" Kuro replied.

Yoshika thought about it for a bit as she climbed higher and higher until she was almost twenty five kilometers above the ground "let´s do this" Yoshika grinned as her two familiars made sure there was nothing in her flight path as Yoshika slowly increased the speed even further.

At first Yoshika didn´t feel all that much faster until she looked down for a second to see everything moving by in a blur "how fast are we going?" Yoshika asked Kuro as she didn´t know how to measure speed without outside measuring equipment "we are flying at about three thousand kilometers per hour at the moment" Izanami replied shocking both Yoshika and Kuro "Kuro how is it looking on the magic drain?" Yoshika wanted to know as she didn´t really feel all that much of her magic power getting eaten by the striker "interestingly enough Yoshika you could if I´m not wrong fly around the entire world with the magic power you have left" Kuro replied causing Yoshika and Izanami to giggle a bit "well then let´s just stay at this speed until we reach Gallia" Yoshika decided and continued her flight.

Two and a half hours later Yoshika started to slow down and dive to lose some altitude as she had been flying at over twenty five kilometers high the entire time "let´s see where I´m at" Yoshika thought to herself as she dived into the clouds until she could see the landscape underneath her fly by "I remember this area from here I only have to follow the coast line" Yoshika smiled as she did just that.

Not even five minutes later she could see the old base of the 501st the Lafayette Escadrille base the damage the Warlock had done to the Island and base had been repaired however before Yoshika could go down memory lane any further her transponder came to live "identify yourself approaching air contact or we will engage" Yoshika heard an unknown voice call her.

Yoshika didn´t reply immediately as she spotted a group of two witches a good distance away with her Antenna "this is Captain Miyafuji" Yoshika called back over radio as the two witches moved towards her position rather fast "Miyafuji what are you doing out there?" Yoshika heard the question however it confused her bit "whatever just get back to base we will talk about this then" Yoshika heard the same voice.

Yoshika knew that the two witches were flying back to base but she was still confused "this is getting weird" Yoshika thought but decided to just land for now so she dived towards the sea until she was barely flying above the water she started to slow down even before she was even close to the runway.

From the large hangar of the base three witches watched as the witch approached to land "hey Fae don´t you think it´s strange that Miyafuji did something like this again?" Major Hannah Dietlinde Wilcke asked Hannah is a Caucasian female with velvety red hair and crystal blue eyes. Her outfit is a dark black Karlsland uniform with silver a locket around her neck. She wears light blue underwear with white stockings. "maybe but maybe she did have a reason this time" Captain Sophia Dietlinde Wilcke Hanna's twin sister added like her sister Sophia is a Caucasian female with brown hair that she keeps in twin tails and green eyes with a birthmark under the right eye. She wears a dark green Karlsland uniform with a white scarf around her neck and a dark black bathing suit bottom "if not I will give her a piece of my mind" a new voice belonging to Flight Lieutenant Olivia Sanchez spoke up Olivia is a Latino Liberion with tanned skin, light short reddish hair in a braid and crystal greenish blue eyes. She wears a standard Liberion pilot shirt with an old bombardier jacket from her great grandmother who was a bomber Witch over it she wears glasses to help with her bad sight and is wearing green underwear. "We will see here she comes" Wing Commander Fae Raskova Litvyak replied Fae is a slightly tanned female from Orussia. She has snowy white hair and both of her eyes are a dark red. Her witch outfit is a white Orussian pilot shirt with a black jacket over the shirt and wears dark red underwear.

The group waited for the witch to land but after she stopped inside the hangar they noticed a few key differences for one the striker unit wasn´t the very deep dark green striker with a red rising sun in the middle of both striker legs with red at the end tips of the wing like appendages there wasn´t even a pink lotus flower on the jet striker not only was it a lot bigger and bulkier but it was also completely painted black.

The group starred at the new witch she was also a lot taller than their Miyafuji and the outfit and the weapons she had were also something none of them had ever seen the witch took one look around before moving to a launch unit and stored the striker away while she left her weapons on the launch unit as well.

After the witch made sure everything was stored away she approached the group as she moved towards them she removed the helmet on her head revealing long brown hair with a pair of brown eyes and a face that looked almost exactly like the one of their Miyafuji "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st Strike witches reporting for duty as ordered" the witch snapped into a salute confusing most of the others present.

That was until another voice spoke up "welcome Captain Miyafuji if you would kindly tell me why you are already here from what I last heard you were supposed to arrive by ship in a few hours?" Air Marshal Alyssa Churchill asked raising an eyebrow as Yoshika scratched her head "yeah about that I got another order right before I was about to leave from Tobruk with the fleet" Yoshika explained to Alyssa a Caucasian female with long curly dark black hair with the end tips turning white. What Yoshika also noticed was that Alyssa has heterochromia iridium with her left eye being silver and her right eye being a bright golden color. However Yoshika also saw the scar going across her right eye her witch outfit a standard Britannian´s fighter pilot outfit with a Liberion bomber jacket over it and she wears black and white underwear how she was ordered to test a new striker unit in an endurance test flight over long range "so when did you leave from Tobruk?" Alyssa asked very interested.

Yoshika didn´t reply immediately but decided that it wouldn´t hurt to tell her "I left about twenty hours ago from Tobruk" Yoshika replied getting only silence in return until everyone except Yoshika and Alyssa broke down laughing Alyssa merely smiling "good one Captain jokes aside" Yoshika had enough and interrupted Alyssa "if you won't believe me excuse me this thing isn´t really comfortable to wear for a long time" Yoshika turned around and walked away grabbing her bag from the launch unit leaving the stunned girls behind.

Alyssa and everyone else looked after Yoshika as she went into the base until Olivia decided to make her opinion know "the arrogance of that little" however before she could run after Yoshika to give her a piece of her mind Alyssa stopped her by holding her by the shoulder "I will deal with her later return to your duties for now everyone" Alyssa ordered and everyone did as they were told and left the hangar.

Alyssa waited a moment longer and left the hangar as well to look for a certain Fuso witch that is part of her fighter wing she found who she was looking for in the kitchen preparing lunch "hey Sakura make sure you have a bit more prepared we have a guest" Alyssa called into the kitchen "sure thing Alyssa who is our guest?" a girl with light tanned skin with pink hair that she has in a side ponytail that turns white at the end tips and brown eyes asked "only know her rank, Fighter wing and nothing more right now" Alyssa replied.

But before Sakura could inquire further they heard something crash outside and someone yelling followed by another crashing sound "what now" Alyssa asked annoyed and went to the window with Sakura following her, outside the window they saw two people one of them was Flying Officer Jeanne Pendragon and the other was "Yoshika" Sakura gasped as she looked at the other person "you know her Sakura?" Alyssa asked looking at the Fuso girl.

Sakura nodded quickly before she looked back outside "she is my big sister" Sakura whispered quietly but Alyssa still heard her "well I better get down there and stop those two" Alyssa grumbled only for lightning to crash down on where Yoshika was a second ago "oh now they´ve gone and done it" Alyssa cursed as she ran out of the mess hall with Sakura hot on her heels.

Yoshika didn´t really know what happened one moment she was walking around the old base after she had dropped her bag of in her old room that wasn´t occupied and she had been just remembering her time she spent here with everyone from when she first joined the 501st only to suddenly be yelled at by a girl in the hallway that looked to be Caucasian half African with mixed brown skin with short ginger hair and deep purple eyes with a tint of pink and after Yoshika tried to walk by her the girl tried to attack her and now they found themselves outside "oh you are so going down" the unknown girl yelled as she activated her magic revealing that her familiar was a brown bear.

Yoshika watched the girl for a moment before her instincts told her to move so she jumped to the side only for lightning to crash to the ground where she had been standing seconds before "you´re really pissing me off girly" Yoshika growled as her magic activated as well the girl gasped as Yoshikas clothes changed when she called on her two blades that came to her hands without delay "my turn" Yoshika growled as she seemed to disappear in a flash of white silver magic.

The ginger haired girl looked around for Yoshika only to get blown of her feet and into the air by Yoshika hitting her with the blunt side of both of her blades "dam you" the girl yelled as she got back up from the ground and seemed to throw something at Yoshika who raised her blades to block however nothing happened for a second and Yoshika looked at the girl confused as she lowered her blades but the girls sly grin told her that she did something and without any warning Yoshika started screaming in pain as she felt a searing pain over her entire body as her muscles clamped up.

For Yoshika it felt like an eternity before the pain stopped however it had been maybe a few seconds "Yoshika control your emotions" Izanami advised her so Yoshika just stayed on the ground unmoving as she passed out "serves you right you little" before the girl could continue someone hit her on the head hard and she went down with a yelp of pain "Alyssa" the girl gasped in fear as she looked up at the person who hit her "Flying Officer Jeanne Pendragon do tell me the reason you attacked a fellow witch" Alyssa was smiling however it was a very scary smile that hid her intentions all too well.

Jeanne couldn´t reply but she got confused when Sakura ran to the witch that was still lying on the ground "Pendragon three days of solitary and no dinner or lunch for you today" Alyssa simply stated before she went to Sakura who was on her knees by the witches side now that Jeanne thought about it Sakura and the new witch looked very similar almost like siblings except for the hair.

Jeanne got up and tried to move towards the trio of three however something tackled her to the ground knocking the wind out of her before she could react "move and you die" Jeanne heard a dark sinister voice growl at her and when she opened her eyes again she found a giant black wolf with silver ears and tail that held her by the neck while a black red blade hovered by his side "Jeanne! Release her right now" Alyssa yelled drawing her revolver only for a white and silver blade to knock it out of her hands "now now don´t be hasty here. You can thank our friend later for sparing her life" A much calmer voice spoke and when Sakura gasped Alyssa turned to her to find a white wolf with red ears and tail sitting by the witch on the ground that slowly got back up groaning.

Yoshikas senses slowly returned to her she still felt horrible as her body ached a lot as she got up only to find the girl that attacked her with Kuros blade by her throat while Izanami was by Yoshikas side together with a young girl wearing a Fuso sailor girl naval uniform shirt and a red scarf tied to a black ribbon across her waist. She was also wearing a one navy blue piece swimsuit underneath the shirt all in all the girl resembled Yoshika quite a bit except for the pink white hair but she didn´t know why this girl felt so familiar to her "Kuro that´s enough" Yoshika called out and the black wolf released Jeanne before he went to Yoshikas side as did the white wolf "I´m sorry about this Captain she normally behaves better than this" Alyssa apologized but Yoshika knew there was something that the witch that attacked her was hiding "no worries if she can explain to me why she did it I will think about leaving this out of my report" Yoshika replied as she got up.

Alyssa agreed and together with Jeanne and Yoshika went to her office while Sakura went back to the kitchen "now then Flying officer Pendragon explain yourself" Yoshika tried to start but the girl stayed quiet "if you won´t explain yourself I have to write up a report and file a case of you attacking a superior officer. And just so you know the court will not be as lenient as me with your punishment" Yoshika added "superior officer my ass" Jeanne replied only for Yoshika to start laughing "what´s so dam funny" Jeanne yelled "Jeanne stand down" Alyssa simply spoke up as Yoshika got her laughter under control.

Yoshika turned her gaze to Jeanne but her face had lost all traces of emotions "let me introduce myself then" Yoshika clapped her heels together and snapped a salute "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji Karlsland Wehrmacht of the 501st joint fighter wing the Strike Witches" Yoshika was done with her introduction and dropped the salute.

Jeanne could only look in fear between Yoshika and Alyssa who both looked at her waiting for her to explain herself "you didn´t beat me so I have nothing to say to you" Jeanne sneered before she left the room without another word Yoshika sighed as she turned back to Alyssa "don´t worry I won´t report her not yet" Alyssa was relieved as Yoshika told her that "by the way that girl that was by my side who is she?" Yoshika asked as she sat down on a chair.

Alyssa got confused as she thought about what Yoshika just asked Sakura had never really talked with anyone about her family or what had happened to them "let´s leave this for after lunch when I introduce you to the rest of my girls" Alyssa replied "fine I could eat" Yoshika replied as she got up with Alyssa.

After they left the office Alyssa tried to take the lead however Yoshika simply walked the old way to the mess hall that she knew quite well surprising Alyssa a bit during lunch the other girls didn´t ask any questions and only spoke with each other with only Alyssa and Sakura talking a bit with Yoshika however Yoshika noticed two new faces at the table one was a Caucasian female with deep rich long silver hair in a ponytail that also has a red ribbon on her ponytail and silver grey eyes. Her outfit was the standard grayish Faraway land pilot outfit with a grey and black satchel on the side of her hip and grey bathing suit bottom. While the other was a Middle Eastern female with tanned skin, deep long wavy brown hair, and crystal white eyes she was wearing an old Britannian witch uniform shirt and a black scarf around her waist and wears a white bathing suit bottom.

After they finished eating lunch Sakura tried to clean up however Yoshika helped her confusing quite a few of the other girls in the room until Alyssa told them to get to the common room as she had an announcement to make soon after Yoshika and Sakura joined them in the common room "alright everyone keep your mouths shut until I tell you otherwise" Alyssa called out and the room became dead quiet in an instant "good now then you all have noticed that we have a new face around here" A few of the girls nodded their heads "good now let her introduce herself come on up" Alyssa called Yoshika up.

Yoshika went to Alyssa who stepped back "hello everyone I´m Captain Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st the strike witches nice to meet you" Yoshika introduced herself with a small bow but when she looked back at the group she saw a raised hand by the girl with short reddish hair in a braid so Yoshika simply nodded to the girl who got up "Flight Lieutenant Olivia Sanchez. If I may ask Captain Miyafuji why do you look so similar to Sakura?" Olivia asked "honestly I´m not sure myself but I have a feeling that I do know her from somewhere" Yoshika replied as Olivia sat down again while Sakura went to Yoshika with a small grin on her face.

Yoshika looked at Sakura who whispered into her ear as she bowed down "you must have a bad memory if you don´t know me anymore Onee-Chan" Sakura said the last part with an even bigger grin and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it, while the room drowned in shouting from the others Yoshika didn´t notice anything of it as she suddenly remembered that when she was little that there was a much younger girl that looked almost exactly like her with pink hair however at some point the girl disappeared and Yoshika was too young to notice it "settle down everyone" Alyssa yelled to quiet the room.

Yoshika got down on one knee and embraced Sakura in a hug "hey there Imouto sorry I haven´t been looking for you" Yoshika spoke as Sakura returned the hug with both of them having some tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces "we can talk later ok?" Yoshika assured Sakura as she released her from the hug wiping her tears away "ok Onee-Chan" Sakura replied and went back to her seat.

After Sakura sat down again Alyssa introduced the rest of her fighter wing however when some of them introduced themselves Yoshika had to ask as the names Wing Commander Fae Raskova Litvyak, Major Hannah Dietlinde Wilcke and Sophia Dietlinde Wilcke just couldn´t be a coincidence as it turned out Fae was the younger sister of Sanya while Hannah and Sophia were the younger sisters of Mina "now then if you have questions for the Captain just ask her now dismissed until it´s time for dinner" Alyssa called the meeting to an end Yoshika stayed in the room for a bit longer as the girls asked about her time in the 501st and so they continued to swap stories about their battles they fought however Yoshika went to the hangar for a second and gave the two Wilcke sisters and Fae the letters Mina and Sanya gave to her the three thanked her and disappeared while Yoshika and Sakura went to Yoshikas room and just talked with each other until it was time for dinner this time Yoshika helped Sakura with cooking while they talked for a bit longer mostly about their favorite meals and how they shared their love for cooking.

Dinner was full of praise for the two cooks and their meal after everyone was done with eating Sakura and Yoshika started cleaning up while the rest left the room "hey Onee-Chan want to take a bath after we´re done?" Sakura asked "Sure thing Imouto and call me Yoshika" Yoshika replied to a smiling Sakura "ok Yoshika then call me Sakura" Yoshika nodded as well with a smile as they continued to clean up in the kitchen.

A few minutes later both Sakura and Yoshika made their way to the bath however Sakura was a bit confused as Yoshika knew the way all too well and when they entered the changing room and began to undress Sakura had to ask "hey Yoshika how come you know your way around this place so well?" Yoshika for her part looked at Sakura a bit confused as she placed her clothes in one of the baskets "ah right I didn´t tell you well the thing is I was stationed here a few years ago with the 501st when I was first recruited" Yoshika replied as they went under the showers.

A few minutes later the two sisters entered the bath to find that no one else was here after they talked for a bit longer about Sakuras friends in the 500 JFW they began to talk about their superior officers Yoshika mainly talking about Mio and Mina during her time at the Lafayette Escadrille base until Yoshika asked about Alyssa "Air Marshall Alyssa she loves to make friends with anyone and everyone but she does keeps a strict authority to keep people in line she doesn't hesitates to speak her mind openly and freely oh and did you know that she has the highest kill count for a witch about 500 confirmed kills" Sakura noticed a smirk flash across Yoshikas face as she told her about that "ok out with it" Sakura wanted to know what Yoshika was thinking about "oh nothing just thinking about my own kill count" Yoshika replied leaning back in the bath.

Neither Yoshika nor Sakura noticed that someone else entered the bath from the showers until the person spoke up "well Captain Miyafuji how many confirmed kills do you have under your belt then?" Alyssa asked with a smirk "well Air Marshall Churchill the last time I checked I had destroyed about 600 neuroi of different types and strength as well as seven hive cores that I destroyed myself and also helped destroy four other hives" Yoshika replied causing the room to fall into complete silence as Alyssa got into the water.

Alyssa was a bit faster with recovering from the shock than Sakura who stayed silent "how long have you been fighting the neurois Captain?" Alyssa was very interested in how long Yoshika had been fighting "I was fifteen when Major Sakamoto recruited me into the 501st" Yoshika replied Yoshika and Alyssa started talking a bit more in detail about the hive battles that Yoshika had participated in as Alyssa had only been fighting against neuroi that left their hives since the beginning of the war.

A few minutes later both Yoshika and Sakura got out of the bath as they started to feel a bit dizzy once they got dressed they both went around the base for a bit "hey Yoshika what can your magic do?" Sakura asked as they found themselves in one of the gardens of the base.

Yoshika thought about it for a moment before she got an idea "how about this since we are both Miyafujis I guess you have the same healing magic as me" Sakura nodded as Yoshika continued "good then tell me what you can do and after that I can show you what I can do sounds fair?" Yoshika asked.

Sakura agreed and activated her magic there were no ears or a tail however her brown eyes changed color to a deep emerald green with the pupils becoming slits that looked more like a reptile "a snake is your familiar or am I wrong there?" Yoshika asked as Sakura looked at Yoshika "yes my familiar is the Fuso pit viper he allows me to sense neuroi from a great distance away" Sakura explained as she deactivated her magic and her eyes returned to normal "now show me what you can do" Sakura smiled as Yoshika nodded at her sister.

Yoshika slowly started walking backwards towards the railing as her magic activated and both her familiar black silver ears and white red tail appeared together with the green magic antenna "you are a night witch" Sakura gasped when she saw the antenna. Yoshika didn´t reply instead she climbed over the railing "don´t worry ok?" Yoshika assured Sakura before jumping of the edge.

Sakura was stunned for a second before she ran to the railing and looked over the edge only to find Yoshika hovering in the air with a pair of transparent black red wings on her back "Yoshika this isn´t funny" Sakura complained as Yoshika flew back up and landed on the ground with a grin "sorry now hold onto me for the next thing I have to go to the beach" Yoshika explained.

Sakura held onto Yoshikas back as she flew into the sky again only to land at the beach not too far away from Mios old cottage "now please stand over there so I can show you ok?" Yoshika asked as she pointed towards the trees nearby "sure thing Yoshika" Sakura replied as she went to an old tree that stood close to the water.

Yoshika let her magic wings and antenna disappear and called on her two familiars who appeared by her side a second later "Sakura these are my familiars Kuro" Yoshika placed her right hand on Kuros head "and this is Izanami his sister" Yoshika also placed her left hand on Izanamis head "hello there Sakura" Kuro greeted the younger Miyafuji as both he and his sister went to Sakuras side while Yoshika walked closer to the water.

Yoshika looked back at Sakura who was still looking at Yoshika with both Kuro and Izanami by her sides Yoshika called both of her blades to her hands and as soon as she felt them settle into her hands she heard Sakura gasp however Yoshika slowly turned around "this is what our grandmother gave to me before I went to Europe again" Yoshika held the Hakai no ha in her right hand up into the sky "and this is its twin that I found in south Africa during my time there" Yoshika held the Sōzō no ha up as well while she held the Hakai no ha close to her body pointed at the ground.

Sakura looked wide eyed at her older sister with a bit of envy however she was the older sister for a reason so it was natural that she would have more powers at her disposal "so what can you do with those blades?" Sakura asked as Yoshika smirked.

Yoshika turned towards the open sea again raising both of her blades high into the air and channeling her magic into them as both blades glowed in their respective colors Yoshika whispered "Hikō ryū" before swinging both blades in a X shape the two magic waves of black, red, white and silver formed a great dragon that flew out over the sea just hovering around until it split apart into four separate smaller dragons each glowing one of the four colors of the great dragon "Bakuhatsu" Yoshika whispered as she returned both of her blades to their scabbards on her back.

The effect was immediately to see as the four dragons flew back to shore and turned around before diving into the sea that split apart into four great water columns that cut the sea apart before crashing back down again, Yoshika simply watched as the sea slowly returned to its peaceful movement however when she turned around she couldn´t help but giggle a bit as Sakura had a blank look on her face "let´s head back Sakura I´m a bit tired after that" Yoshika gave Sakura a small smile as she helped her up.

Both sisters went back towards the base however what neither of them noticed was that someone had watched the entire thing "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji" a girl in a Fuso navy sailor shirt that was over her white Fuso swimsuit with a tan Liberion style fighter pilot jacket over it spoke as she looked at the two sisters walking back to base "I need to know if you are worthy of your blades we will see just how strong you really are?" the girl said with a smirk as she put her hand on the handle of a Fuso style blade in a green scabbard as she turned around the moon revealed a silver handkerchief that was tied around her neck.

Yoshika and Sakura had already went by Yoshikas room without either of them noticing as Yoshika was to tired and Sakura wanted to play a little prank on her sister for not remembering her a few minutes later they entered Sakuras own room that didn´t look all that different from Yoshikas as there were only a few books and two pictures on the desk "thanks Sakura" Yoshika mumbled as she fell into bed and a few minutes later was fast asleep "I finally meet you again" Sakura whispered as she changed into her pajamas and laid down by Yoshikas side before covering them both with the blanket Sakura was facing Yoshika just watching her for a moment until she to fell asleep.

Kuro and Izanami were sitting on the roof of the base just watching the stars "you do know we can´t hold it back that much longer you know" Izanami spoke up her voice serious leaving no room to argue "I know sister but I do have a plan" Kuro replied as he looked at the almost full moon "she will need a lot of new clothes but after we start it we cannot stop it even if we wanted to" Izanami agreed as the night went completely silent once more as the two familiars waited for dawn to come.

Yoshika was so comfortable as she tried to fall back asleep but something told her that something was different as the sun started shining through a window directly at her with a defeated groan Yoshika opened her eyes and sat up but something brushed against her right arm and when Yoshika looked down at the bed she found a young girl with pink hair with white tips lying there still asleep.

Yoshikas brain needed a lot longer to process who this girl was and where she was until it clicked into place she had flown to Gallia to meet with the 500 JFW the Freedom Witches and during the introductions of everyone she had found her little sister that she had all but forgotten about as they had been separated during their younger years.

Yoshika smiled at Sakura but decided to let her sleep as she got up after she closed the room door Yoshika decided to go train for a bit before breakfast "Yoshika there is something we need to tell you tonight" Izanami spoke to Yoshika as she walked into the hangar however for some reason Yoshika had the feeling that Izanami was sad about something "ok" Yoshika simply replied as she went to the old spot at the beach that she had been training at with Mio until they had to leave the base.

Yoshika started with her usual warm up training of running for a while before she started to train with both of her blades although she was certain that she could use either of her blades on their own very well she still needed to learn how to fight with both of them at the same time.

After Yoshika trained for another two hours she decided she had enough she wasn´t tired or anything but she still had to get some breakfast and a shower before that as her clothes were drenched in her sweat so she went to her room first to pick up her black Karlsland uniform and went to the showers and took a quick bath.

When Yoshika arrived at the dining hall she found almost everyone was already there with Sakura already busy in the kitchen so Yoshika went to help her however a girl with deep golden blonde hair stopped her Yoshika also noticed that the girl has a pink white lotus flower hairpin and deep brown eyes with a greenish tint in the middle "Captain Miyafuji may I speak with you for a bit after breakfast?" Yoshika now remembered her name Lieutenant Ayami Yamamoto "sure as long as it doesn´t takes too long" Yoshika replied but as she went past Ayami towards the kitchen she noticed the green scabbard on her back "Yoshika sit down breakfast is almost ready anyway" Sakura called from the kitchen so Yoshika did just that and sat down at the table with everyone else.

Sakura brought everyone their food and soon enough everyone was eating while talking "oy Fae do you have any clue why we were called here?" Flight Lieutenant Olivia Sanchez called from the other end of the table getting Yoshikas attention as well "No Olivia I have no idea and it would seem that Alyssa has no idea either" Fae shyly replied as she didn´t seem to be comfortable when Yoshika was present for some reason.

The discussion went on and on about what they are actually supposed to do here however Yoshika got a really bad feeling about this so after she helped Sakura with cleanup in the kitchen she went towards the office and after knocking Alyssa called her inside "Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill do you know anything about what you and your Fighter wing are supposed to do here?" Yoshika simply asked "no in fact I have no idea even with my connections I was unable to find out anything about why we are here" Alyssa replied with a sigh.

Yoshika started to like this less and less she was fine if it only was her in harm's way however if anyone else was to be involved without their knowledge in this then Yoshika would have a word to add to that "Kuro could you fetch me that old file for me?" Yoshika asked her familiar who didn´t respond instead Yoshika suddenly held a brown envelope in her hands "thanks" Yoshika called to Kuro and went to Alyssa's desk throwing the envelope down on it.

"Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill what I am about to show you is top secret information of the military that if it ever got out of this room would mean the shooting squad for the both of us understood?" Yoshika explained just how dangerous the situation was however Alyssa didn´t hesitate "for my girls I will do whatever it takes" she replied and Yoshika went to the door "after you are done with it burn it" she simply added before closing the door so Alyssa started reading what Yoshika gave to her.

Yoshika went down the hallway at a rather fast pace she didn´t slow down until she was back at the beach where she fell to her knees "dam those idiots" Yoshika cursed as she punched the ground with tears in her eyes as all of the memories of the battle against the Warlock violently came back up as a wave without a word both Kuro and Izanami appeared by Yoshikas sides simply putting their heads on her shoulders to show that they were there as Yoshika cried for those that had died because someone had the great idea to experiment with Neuroi cores.

It took several minutes for Yoshika to calm down again "thanks you two" Yoshika whispered as she got up again her two familiars only nodding towards her as she started heading back to the base unknown to Yoshika Alyssa had been watching her from the window as she had to open it to let the smell of burned paper out of the room.

After Yoshika disappeared into the base the phone on Alyssa's desk started ringing so she picked up "Air Marshall Churchill of the freedom witches what is it?" Alyssa asked annoyed "good day Alyssa I just wanted to let you know that the real purpose for your stay at the Lafayette Escadrille base is coming in two days" an old voice replied before hanging up "I see" Alyssa simply spoke to the empty room as she placed the phone back on the table "I swear I shall protect them" Alyssa muttered under her breath.

Yoshika went back to her room only to find Ayami Yamamoto waiting before her door "I can already guess what you want" Yoshika called out to Ayami to get her attention "good should we go to my usual training place?" Ayami asked and Yoshika only nodded before following Ayami "I will protect everyone even if it means using my own life for that purpose" Yoshika thought as she started sparring with Ayami until it was time for dinner but for some reason every time their blades connected with each other Yoshika felt as if this had happened before for some reason.

* * *

 **That is all I have for you all right now tell me in a review how I did with the chapter or if you have questions for me Pm me**

 **until we Take to the skies once more everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**

 **out**


	18. Chapter 18

**So got chapter 18 ready for you guys big thanks to Killroy122496 for his help with the chapter and the OCs of the 500 JFW  
**

 **That´s enough of myrambling for now**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Letters from Afar**

The Lafayette Escadrille base in Gallia that was currently used as the base for the 500 JFW the Freedom Witches was the picture of peace except for a few of the witches doing their own things outside everything seemed normal however if you took a closer look you could easily tell that nothing was alright as the hangar of the base was completely destroyed with every surface charred black and even part of the runway was black.

The air was depressing to an extent that you felt as if you were suffocating if you even stepped into the building just how did this happen?

Simple really four days after Yoshika revealed to Alyssa what had happened at the base with the Warlock in the past they got a visit from someone Yoshika wanted to see put into the ground even more so than the Neuroi this man was none other than Trevor Maloney the man that tried to replace the witches with a neuroi core powered machine that in the end turned against their creators.

But that wasn´t all for more than two days Maloney and his research team worked in the hangar but during some experiment last night something went horribly wrong both Maloney and over half of the research team with him were killed in the following explosion that destroyed the entire hangar together with most of the weapons and strikers stored inside.

Yoshika was forced to reveal her neuroi transformation as an entire fleet of neuroi descended upon the base right after the hangar exploded as she and Sakura used their healing magic to help the wounded but after the massive battle Yoshika passed out due to her wounds she got during the fight and has not woken up even though two days have gone by since then.

Sakura was very worried about her older sister as were some of the others even though they met Yoshika only over a week ago she was acting so similar to Sakura the entire time that they started to care for Yoshika as well even if some of them didn´t want to show it as openly as the others did.

Alyssa was the one who felt almost as worse as Sakura as she felt so useless during the entire battle even though they were able to protect everyone else but now she couldn´t even thank the person who saved them from certain death "Alyssa are you alright" Fae asked worried as Alyssa didn´t leave her office for even a minute as she made a lot of calls but even with her efforts she was unable to find out how they could help Yoshika "no I´m not Fae" Alyssa replied with a sad sigh the last two calls she had made were the worst of them all she had to inform both the 501st about Yoshikas condition and the Wehrmacht however of the two calls the one to Karlsland HQ was the worse one as she had been immediately connected to Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen personally who simply said to find a way to help Yoshika as fast as possible before hanging up.

Alyssa had tried everything as she contacted everyone she knew if they had some way to help Yoshika with no success "anything from HQ?" Alyssa asked Fae who had returned from the radio room "yes they told us to stay on standby until further notice" Fae simply replied handing Alyssa the message.

Alyssa nodded at Fae putting the message to the side "how is it looking in the hangar?" Fae sighed with a hand rubbing her forehead "no good Alyssa none of the striker units are usable and most of the weapons are either damaged or completely destroyed with most of the ammunition for them unusable" Fae answered sadly "I see" with everything said the room descended into silence until both of them returned to their duties that meant for Fae to check on everyone while Alyssa had to handle the resupply efforts with weapons and more importantly new Striker units for everyone.

Fae checked on everyone as she did everyday however what really worried her was the fact that Sakura didn´t leave Yoshikas side in the infirmary even to eat but what really bothered her was how Yoshika had saved them all if she hadn´t been here when the neuroi came they all would have died as scary as it may sound.

Fae slowly opened the door to the infirmary to find the same sight as it has been for the last two days Sakura lying with her head on Yoshikas bed asleep while sitting on a chair and Yoshika covered in bandages over her entire body and closed eyes "they are so similar they truly are sisters" Fae whispered as she closed the door again "wing commander Litvyak" Fae heard someone call from down the hallway to find one of the doctors walking towards her "what is it?" Fae asked "I have the medical report about Captain Miyafuji ready if you want to take it to Air Marshall Churchill" he explained while handing Fae a clipboard with several papers on it "sure" Fae replied and walked towards Alyssa's office again.

Fae entered the office to find that no one was there so she sat down on a chair and started reading the medical report from it she learned that Yoshika sustained several wounds ranging from several deep cuts on her body to a lot of crystal like fragmentation inside her right shoulder that the medical team had to remove in a long tedious surgery but after they were done Sakura started healing Yoshika and now only the scars on her shoulder were still visible but for some reason Yoshika still did not awaken even though her body was fine now Fae sighed as she left the medical report on the desk and went back to her room to get some rest.

Yoshika did know where she was what she didn´t know was why she was still here but for some reason both Kuro and Izanami didn´t say anything to her unless Yoshika was training so that was the only thing Yoshika has been doing since she had passed out on the runway of the Lafayette Escadrille base badly wounded.

She already learned a lot about the powers of the Atari sisters however one time Kuro taught her a move that would allow her to take a witches magic away for a certain amount of time making her powerless until her familiar awoke again from the forced slumber the technique caused.

Yoshika absolutely refused to ever use it after Kuro told her about it but unknown to Yoshika she could already do so even if she didn´t use this technique for it, one of the more useful powers Yoshika had learned about was that she could use was to allow her to copy the magic of another witch for a short while although not as powerful it was still useful.

Right now Yoshika was lying on the ground again after a spar with both Kuro and Izanami fighting her at the same time but no matter what Yoshika tried they beat her each time even if Yoshika only used one blade but thanks to their help Yoshika was rapidly improving while fighting with both of her blades at the same time.

Yoshika slowly got up from the ground after several minutes to find both Kuro and Izanami looking at her "ok you two what is going on?" Yoshika asked as she had enough of their silence the two wolfs exchanged a glance before they looked at Yoshika again "Yoshika there is something we have been hiding from you" Izanami admitted shocking Yoshika a bit "before you do anything else we will explain why you are still here" Kuro added as Yoshika sat down nearby.

Kuro and Izanami explained to Yoshika that her magic power and the power of the Atari clan were trying to become one but Yoshikas magic power being the stronger force was trying to absorb the power of the Atari clan and if that was allowed to happen then Yoshika would lose her magic forever "what can I do?" Yoshika asked determined and Izanami told Yoshika that the only thing she could do was train to learn as many of the old abilities of the two Atari sisters as possible before she woke up.

Yoshika simply nodded and the three of them got back to training be it sparing with Kuro or learning new abilities from Izanami sometimes the two wolves worked together to train Yoshika until she was ready to drop to the ground in exhaustion however she kept going time went by but none of them noticed it as they continued to train.

POV Alyssa Churchill three weeks after the attack on the Lafayette Escadrille base:

Alyssa was inspecting the new striker units that had been delivered to her unit over the past two weeks however Yoshika had still not shown any signs of waking up what did confuse the doctors was that for some reason Yoshikas muscles did not degenerate as they should instead they seemed to become even stronger and from time to time you could feel a very strong pulse emit from Yoshika that even a normal human could feel but no one knew what it was or what it could mean.

What really had Alyssa worried right now was the fact that Air Marshal Adolfine Galland was going to visit the Lafayette Escadrille base during the next few weeks to award Captain Yoshika Miyafuji with the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with oak leaves, swords and diamonds for going above and beyond the call of duty by defending both the Lafayette Escadrille base on her own and defeating the attacking enemy force of over one hundred neuroi while risking her own life in the process.

Sakura was slightly better than before as she had started cooking for everyone again but she still visited Yoshika in the infirmary every day as did some of the others of the 500 JFW even though Yoshika was still not waking up she didn´t seem to be getting any worse.

Alyssa also had meet with Ursula Hartman and a witch called Svenja a few days ago who came in a jet transport plane to take the remains of Yoshikas striker unit and weapons with them after they made sure they had everything loaded into the plane they visited Yoshika in the infirmary as well.

After the jet plane left Alyssa noticed that two new striker units had been left in the hangar and after she took a look at the paperwork she found out that they were for Yoshika and Sakura however no matter what everyone tried the launch units wouldn´t open so they still didn´t know what type of striker unit and weapons were inside so Alyssa simply ordered another Nakajima Kikka for Sakura together with the other striker units for her Fighter wing.

The weapons were a different story for right now they had a lot of Britannian and Karlsland mgs lying around with spare ammunition however they were expecting several more weapons or in several cases parts to repair some of the weapons that had been damaged in the explosion but survived as they had been stored in a different room.

Everyone was doing their part the hangar had been repaired in just two weeks and now it almost looked as if nothing had ever happened unless you went from the hangar into the rest of the base as the entire hangar had to be repainted but when it came to rebuilding this base the higher ups were willing to waste as much money as was needed to the question why they did so Alyssa got the answer from no one else than Sakura who had learned the story about the Lafayette Escadrille base from Yoshika.

The Lafayette Escadrille base had been home to a group of volunteers that were normal pilots and witches alike and fought together during the first great neuroi war and for their service to the world and sacrifice to their countries all militaries signed a treaty to keep the base intact at all costs to preserve the memory of those that had fought and died at the Lafayette Escadrille base.

Something that Alyssa also noticed was that Ayami Yamamoto had been constantly training with her blade every single day and if she wasn´t training she was reading reports about the battles that Yoshika had been involved in during her time in the military but what had confused them was that there wasn´t a lot of information about the hive battles that Yoshika was involved in and even with Alyssa asking around for the reason they got no answer from anyone.

Alyssa was walking back to her office when she heard someone running down the hallway but suddenly Sakura called out to her "Alyssa" Sakura sounded worried so Alyssa turned to Sakura "what´s wrong?" Alyssa asked as she noticed Sakura distressed look on her face "it´s Yoshika her familiars appeared again and threw everyone except me out of the infirmary for some reason" Sakura explained.

Alyssa didn´t need to know anymore as she walked rather fast towards the infirmary with Sakura scrambling to catch up to her a few minutes later Alyssa found the rest of her girls either sitting on the ground or leaning against the walls before the infirmary "what´s going on here?" Alyssa shouted and everyone turned towards her "well what happened is that those two wolves appeared again you remember the white red and black silver one?" Jeanne Pendragon asked and Alyssa simply nodded "yeah they appeared and threw everyone except Sakura out of the room not even explaining to us why" Jeanne continued.

Alyssa didn´t like this one bit the only familiars that she ever heard about being able to appear in the normal world were those only spoken about in legends but as she tried to open the door she felt it a magic aura so powerful that it became hard to breathe for a moment so she backed away from the door as the air was literally completely full of the magic power but for some reason Ayami and Sakura both gasped and went to the door before opening it and both of them were able to go inside so Alyssa followed them.

Inside the room it was bright very bright but after a few seconds the light dimmed to reveal that they were in an old Fuso style village that had some kind of massive mansion in the side of a mountain a few minutes later the rest of the 500 JFW also appeared behind Alyssa "where the heck are we?" Sakura asked after getting over her surprise but no one could answer her that question.

Ayami seemed to be familiar with the place as she started to walk towards what looked like a harbor but as they were about to move on something caught Sakuras attention "you guys am I seeing things or is there a ship moving towards us?" Sakura got the attention of everyone and true to her words there was something big moving towards them in the fog and the closer it got the bigger it seemed to become.

A few minutes later everyone still waited but then something broke out of the fog revealing a massive battleship painted in steel grey with a golden symbol on its bow while the rest of the ship was painted a dark red on the ship Sakura spotted a group of people but she only knew a few of them "Sakura who are they?" Alyssa asked but Sakura was too stunned by what ship was approaching them as it was no other than the pride of the Fuso navy the Yamamoto battleship.

From the first turret of the naval giant a group of four witches watched as the ship pulled into the harbor behind them on the second turret was an even larger group of about thirty people all of them witches evident by the ears and tails everyone had on their heads and backs.

The Yamamoto stopped close to the pier and a ramp lowered from the ship the group started to move and lined up in three groups on the pier now that Alyssa could get a good look at them she immediately knew who they were Katou Keiko with the rest of the 31st fighter squadron Africa the next group was Gundula Rall with the 502nd The brave witches and the last was Mio Sakamoto and Mina Dietlinde Wilcke with the 501st the Strike witches and Svenja and Ursula Hartman that stood with the 501st.

However before any of them could say anything someone called out to them from the roof of a nearby building "I welcome all of you friends and Family of Yoshika Miyafuji" on the roof everyone saw two wolves one as dark as the night sky with silver ears and tail and the other as white as fresh fallen snow with red tail and ears "follow us so we may explain why we have brought all of you here" Izanami continued as she and her brother jumped down to the road and started walking.

With nothing else to do everyone started to follow the two wolves during the walk Sanya and Mina meet their younger sisters again and embraced each other for a moment before following the rest of the group as well no one knew how long they had been walking but now they found themselves inside the mansion that has been built into the side of the mountain right now they were walking through a graveyard of some sort towards a massive shrine that was surrounded by white walls with red roofs and columns.

After they walked through a pair of massive silver doors they found themselves inside the shrine in a beautiful garden but none of them noticed any of that as they all looked towards a slightly raised Island in the middle of the lake and the massive long table that stood there surrounded by pillows that simply lay on the floor "please sit down so we may start to explain" Izanami spoke as she and Kuro went over the bridge to the head of the table and sat down before a curtain made out of red bamboo.

Everyone simply did just that and sat down around the table with the 501st and 502nd closest to the two familiars however as Sakura and Ayami tried to sit down Kuro got up and gestured to a seat right next to himself and Izanami with no other option both Sakura and Ayami sat down with the familiars and without anyone noticing they all had a cup of tea before them on the table "now before we begin to explain what is happening do any of you have a question?" Izanami asked looking around "where is Yoshika?" Sakura asked taking the words out of everyone´s mouths.

Kuro got up and went behind the curtain while Izanami stayed at the table "Yoshika is here with us and through me and my brother she is able to listen to us however" the curtain rose to reveal Yoshika lying on several pillows but to everyone present it was evident that something was wrong as Yoshikas expression looked as if she was in a lot of pain "what is happening is that two powers inside Yoshika fight for dominance right now" Kuro explained as he returned to the table "and the only way to ensure that she survives is by bringing all of you here" Izanami continued but Sakura had enough "what are you talking about?" Sakura yelled.

Kuro and Izanami looked at each other and slowly got up before moving towards Yoshikas side once there they laid down with Kuro on Yoshikas right side and Izanami on the left everyone gasped as Yoshika slowly got up but both Kuro and Izanami had to help her "hey everyone sorry about this" Yoshikas voice sounded very tired "we have some time so I better start at the beginning" and so Yoshika did exactly that she told everyone the true reason why her magic returned to her and from where she got both the Hakai no ha with Kuro and the Sōzō no ha with Izanami and what the Atari clan had to do with everything.

However before anyone could ask another question Mio jumped up in a alarm as did everyone else as they felt the presence of a neuroi but when Sanya looked at Yoshika with her face as pale as a ghost they knew why there on Yoshikas right shoulder was a blue neuroi core "this is something that happened to me because I was controlled by our enemy" Yoshika simply said and everyone sat down again however some of them looked at Yoshika in a new light now.

Yoshika continued explaining everything she kept hidden from her closest friends and family and after she was done it was completely silent except for the water of the lake that seemed to flow into a great waterfall "why are we here One-Chan?" Sakura asked looking at Yoshika.

Yoshika sighed "the reason all of you are here is because I need your" but before Yoshika could continue she gripped her chest with her right hand in pain as she fell to her knees panting, Kuro and Izanami acted immediately they stayed close to Yoshika the entire time and started to glow with their respective colors in black and silver and red and white until Yoshika seemed to fall asleep "we are truly sorry about this everyone" Izanami spoke her voice hiding none of her concern "let me explain the rest while you stay with our master" Kuro added and Izanami agreed and stayed with Yoshika while Kuro went back to the table.

Everyone waited for Kuro to continue which he did "listen time is short so I will keep this as brief as possible" Kuro started "now then you all know that at the age of twenty one a witch losses most of their magical powers correct?" Kuro asked only receiving nods from everyone "good then how do you explain that you Mina still have the same power as in your younger years?" Kuro asked.

Mina thought about it for a moment it was true even though she was twenty one she still was able to use all of her magic power at will she actually felt stronger than even in her younger years "I can read the question of from your faces so let me explain. By the time Yoshika formed a bond with my sister Izanami she already was using one of the greatest abilities of the Atari clan without her even noticing" "this ability is called eternal pact of the familiar and what it does is that for as long as you live your magic power will stay at the strength you had during your prime and sometimes even stronger" Izanami finished Kuros explanation.

Mio was this time the first one to recover "then how can we help Miyafuji?" Kuro got up and showed them a picture from the hall of memories "in order for Yoshikas body to accept both powers so they may become one she has to do two things one of which she has already done, the first was revealing all of her secrets to you" Kuro explained "and the second is to complete the eternal pact of the familiar because right now it is only temporary" Izanami continued "what is the catch?" Ursula asked without a second thought.

Kuro sighed but looked at Ursula "there is no catch no negative drawbacks on either Yoshika or any of you. After all the Atari clan is the one that granted witches the ability to form bonds with familiars during the old ages" Kuro replied "however over the ages there have been none worthy enough to learn about this power until now and so we allowed the familiars to chose on their own" Izanami added.

Everyone talked about everything for just a moment before they all agreed however as Kuro and Izanami guided them to several circles in the garden Kuro showed Ayami and Sakura to what looked like a smaller version of the large shrine they were talking inside "the two of you stay here the entire time no matter what happens" Kuro turned towards them as he was about to leave "after all the two of you are either family or already part of our past" Kuro said cryptic as usual before joining his sister in the garden.

Sakura and Ayami watched as everyone sat down in a magic circle and after both Kuro and Izanami joined Yoshika in the shrine again the magic circles started glowing for a moment blinding everyone but when they were able to see again they found that beside each of them they found their familiars in their true forms in a magic circle as well "familiars you already know why we have called you here if there are no complaints we will start with the ritual immediately" Kuro called out and all of the familiars bowed their heads towards the shrine as a small golden light started to get brighter and brighter from inside the shrine.

A few seconds later the light dissipated and inside the shrine Yoshika got up with both Izanami and Kuro by her sides "familiars you know of the future help your bonded witch to achieve their goals and nether falter to reach towards your own" Yoshikas voice echoed over the entire garden as the clothes of everyone started to change to resemble the colors of their familiars as all of the familiars expect for Kuro and Izanami returned to their bonded witches.

But an even bigger surprise was that Sakuras clothes now resembled the ones Yoshika was wearing and that Ayamis clothes had changed to an old red golden Samurai armor with her blade by her side "Sakura, Ayami come to me" Yoshikas voice called towards them so they did just that as everyone watched from around the lake.

Yoshika simply got down on her knees and embraced Sakura "there will be a lot of training waiting for you after I´m done here" Yoshika whispered into Sakuras ear with a smile before turning towards Ayami her smile not faltering for a second "Ayami Yamamoto you are the wielder of the blade Oblivion Wraith however are you aware of it´s true origin?" Kuro asked.

Ayami nodded her head "then you also know that your ancestor Takaheshi Yamamoto swore eternal loyalty to the Atari clan in exchange for his service the Yamamoto family received Oblivion wrath in return besides several other benefits" Izanami continued "then I have to ask you Ayami Yamamoto what is the path that you walk?" Yoshika asked.

Instead of answering Ayami drew her blade from its green scabbard at her side "fairly well if that is the way you wish for this to go" Yoshika replied drawing her own two blades as well after the two of them watched each other for several seconds they disappeared only to reappear over the lake while striking at each other with their blades during most of the battle Yoshika clearly had the upper hand even as Ayami used several specialized magic attacks of her blade that used the four elements however Yoshika used simple magic shields to defend herself from them or throw the attack right back at Ayami with her blades by catching the attack with them.

The fight continued until they were back in the harbor of the city the Yamamoto still waiting silently at the pier "Ayami Yamamoto is your path of anger and hatred I shall cut you down right where you stand" Yoshika threatened her voice even "however should you walk the path of someone who fights, breaths, and lives with honor then you shall have the blessing of the Atari´s once more" Yoshika continued her voice more friendly and warm.

The entire time Ayami had been fighting Yoshika she had heard screaming from many different directions every time their blades meet "my family expects great things from me and I shall not disappoint them" Ayami shouted raising her blade that started to feel very heavy for some reason "then you shall do so" Yoshika replied lowering her blades to her sides confusing Ayami.

Even as Ayami started to run towards Yoshika with her blade raised over her head Yoshika didn´t even flinch until Ayami swung her blade down to meet nothing as Yoshika disappeared Ayami didn´t even have time to react as both of Yoshikas blades swung at her from the left side of her body and threw her into the air before crashing into a nearby building "such a bother with them as usual" Kuro muttered as he and Izanami appeared by Yoshikas side "they have always been that way brother it is also why the two sisters chose them as their guards" Izanami said as Yoshika found Ayami behind the partly destroyed building lying on the ground.

Ayami knew she had been beaten her father and grandfather had trained her in the way of the old samurai since her early childhood they also told her about the legend of the Atari sisters and the tale of the Dragon of Fuso her ancestor Takaheshi Yamamoto a skilled Samurai that swore upon his life to protect the Atari clan only to have his life taken by the one person her swore to protect "what will it be Ayami Yamamoto?" Yoshika asked once more from the top of the building.

Ayami stayed on the ground before relaxing "you are truly worthy of the blades of the two sisters" Ayami started as she got up returning her blade to its scabbard at her side "however I will not return to the duties of a bodyguard until this world is at peace once more" Ayami continued.

Yoshika accepted that and returned her own blades to their scabbards on her back before helping Ayami to stand up again "oh boy we better explain this to everyone" Yoshika mumbled as everyone came running towards them after they all returned to the shrine and sat down at the table again Ayami and Yoshika had to explain to them about the true origin of the blade oblivion wrath and what the Atari clan had to do with it.

But before too long Izanami whispered something into Yoshikas ear "everyone" Yoshika shouted and all conversation ceased "as much as I would love to have all of you stay here for so much longer the time we have to say our goodbyes once more draws near" with that said everyone started saying their goodbyes to each other as Yoshika brought them to the harbor "I will see some of you sooner than others but remember we all are family as we now share a bond that nothing can break" Yoshika spoke as everyone that had arrived on the Yamamoto went onboard again.

Yoshika watched the ship lave until it was swallowed by the thick fog once more and seemed to disappear completely Yoshika turned towards the 500 JFW with a smile on her face "it would be the best for all of you to return as well" but Sakura interrupted her "when are you going to wake up?" Yoshika sighed as she embraced Sakura again "it will take several more days for the power of the Atari clan to become one with my magic power. But after that I will wake up ok" Yoshika assured her little sister before releasing her from the embrace "ok Yoshika but you better keep your promise" Sakura replied as she and the rest of the 500 JFW walked into one of the buildings close to the harbor.

A few seconds later the only ones still left were Kuro, Izanami and Yoshika "there they go" Yoshika spoke a bit sad as she looked out over the water again "yes but for now you should change into something more comfortable" Izanami spoke as they returned to the mansion "not that your current outfit is bad or anything but your undergarments will be way to tight for you in a bit" Kuro added with a grin only to get a groan from Yoshika "yeah I can already feel it getting to tight do I have to be awake for this?" Yoshika asked as she undressed until she wore nothing "no you may sleep Yoshika so get some rest" Izanami answered as Yoshika did just that after pulling a blanket over her body.

With the 500 JFW four days later:

Sakura was walking from the kitchen towards the infirmary after dinner from the calls Alyssa got form the other fighter wings over the last few days they really did have their magic power returned even if they were already over twenty one years old and in most cases they also were a lot stronger than before.

Sakura didn´t really care about that at all however what did interest her was why Yoshikas body had changed over the last few days at first everything seemed normal that was until a nurse was checking on Yoshika during the night.

Yoshika had grown a bit taller than before and her breasts also grew a fair bit as did her but, yesterday one of the doctors wanted to cut Yoshikas hair a bit as it had been growing at an accelerated rate however Alyssa stopped them from doing so and if that wasn´t enough they now had another guest at the base but not just any guest.

Air Marshall Adolfine Galland was now staying with them at the base after she arrived yesterday evening with a flying boat and a lot of supplies that were mainly for the 500 JFW but she also had some weapons for Yoshika with her but something that she only told Sakura was that she had a letter from Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen for Yoshika.

After Alyssa tried to get Adolfine every possible comfort the two of them had a conversation and now Adolfine was simply a higher ranking officer that would stay with them until Yoshika was able to receive her award Adolfine also visited the surrounding villages and towns to check on the damage that had been done during the battle as a few neuroi drones managed to get away before Yoshika was able to destroy them.

Sakura arrived before the door to Yoshikas room that she was staying in but before she could open the door it opened from the inside "ah Sergeant Miyafuji here to see your sister" the doctor asked and Sakura simply nodded and the doctor stepped to the side and let her in before leaving the room.

Yoshika was still lying on the same bed still asleep however right now there were also two others lying in the bed their heads turning towards Sakura as she entered the room "hey there Kuro Izanami" Sakura greeted them however they simply smiled at Sakura but before Sakura could say anything else Yoshika groaned and moved her hand to cover her eyes.

Sakura watched in silence as Yoshika slowly turned her head towards her opening her eyes "hey there Sakura" Yoshikas tired voice spoke making Sakura smile as she went to Yoshikas bed grabbing her hand in her own "hey Yoshika finally got enough sleep?" Sakura asked and both sister laughed a bit until Yoshika threw the blanket of her only to stare at what she saw sure she had grown taller a bit over the years but the areas that didn´t really develop were now quite nice to look at even though they were not as massive as Shirleys by any stretch of the imagination but they were about the size of Minas and it would seem Sakura agreed with that as her face turned a deep shade of red as Yoshika got up from the bed.

Yoshika went to the wall to look at herself in the mirror other than a simple hospital gown she had nothing on her a few seconds later the door opened and someone walked in "Captain Miyafuji how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as Yoshika turned towards him "I feel fine but for how long was I out?" Yoshika replied as she sat down on the bed again with Sakura by her side "you were asleep for over a month Captain" the doctor answered.

Yoshika nodded at that "thank you so where are my clothes I think I rested enough for now" Sakura offered to get Yoshikas bag from her room while the doctor checked Yoshika over just to make sure that everything was ok with her.

A few minutes after the doctor left the room again Sakura returned with Yoshikas bag "thanks Sakura" Yoshika ruffled Sakuras hair a bit opening the bag and taking one of the uniforms from it after she put the hospital gown down however Yoshika tried to get in the blue one piece swimsuit she normally wore but she found that it was way too tight on her body especially the chest area Yoshika simply put the swimsuit aside for the moment and took the uniform jacket and held it over her body "seems I have to get a new one" Yoshika grumbled.

In the end Yoshika decided to make a makeshift pair of panties and bra by cutting a part from her swimsuit middle out and adding a bit of the material on the now two piece swimsuit "not perfect but it will have to do" Yoshika mumbled as she put on the uniform jacket that now barely reached down to her butt and it didn´t cover her panties at all.

Yoshika grabbed her bag on the way out and Sakura walked with her back to Yoshikas room before Yoshika went to Alyssa´s office after she knocked Alyssa called her inside and so Yoshika entered with Sakura behind her inside the office Yoshika found both Alyssa sitting behind her desk with Fae by her side and someone Yoshika thought looked familiar sitting on the couch of the room reading over something "hey everyone look who decided to wake up" Sakura spoke up with a giggle as Yoshika closed the door.

Alyssa simply shock her head "well seems she did" before she laughed a bit with Fae and the unknown women with black hair that wore a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt under a brown leather jacket similar to Yoshikas uniform she had an Iron cross at the collar but it was a different one "yeah finally awake but got one small problem right now" Yoshika interrupted their laughter "what´s wrong?" Alyssa asked but Yoshika simply got on one foot and twirled around once and it became very obvious as Yoshika was a bit taller as the women with black hair.

The woman with black hair got up from the couch and offered Yoshika her hand "Air Marshall Adolfine Galland just call me Adolfine though" Yoshika froze for a moment before she took the offered hand "Captain Yoshika Miyafuji but you probably know that already Adolfine" Yoshika replied "now then about your uniforms after you get me your measurements leave that part to me" Adolfine assured Yoshika "thanks for that hey Alyssa could I borrow a vehicle?" Yoshika asked "why?" Alyssa replied with a question "well to be honest I don´t even have a pair of panties or a bra that fits me at the moment so I want to go shopping in a nearby town and maybe take Sakura out for the day I imagine that she stayed most of the time by my side" Yoshika explained.

Alyssa allowed Sakura to go with Yoshika and gave Yoshika the keys to one of the cars they had in the vehicle depot Yoshika was walking towards her room to get her wallet only for Kuro to appear before her with Yoshikas wallet in his magic grip "thanks Kuro" Yoshika rubbed his head for a moment before he disappeared again but when Yoshika opened her wallet it was full of several bills "did I have this much money?" Yoshika asked herself only for Kuro and Izanami to explain to her that they made sure that Yoshika got her pay from the Wehrmacht and they also sold a bit of the booze that they found in the abandoned village bar to one of the nearby towns to improve moral.

Yoshika thanked them however they set one condition for Yoshika if she wanted to use the money she had to allow for Kuro, Sakura and Izanami to choose one outfit for Yoshika and without thinking Yoshika agreed as she entered the vehicle depot to find Sakura waiting for her near a grey limousine "this can´t be right" Yoshika thought but after she inserted the key and started the engine the car roared to live "well get in Sakura" Yoshika didn´t have to tell her younger sister twice and a few minutes after they left the base they were driving down a dirt road towards a small town.

The drive was rather silent until they reached the town Yoshika was only here once before so she stopped the car near a bar "wait for me near the car this won´t take long" Yoshika told Sakura and entered the bar a few minutes later Yoshika came out again but as she was about to get in the car a man that was obviously very drunk walked towards them on unsteady feet "hey there young lads care to have some fun with me and my boys?" he hollered while waving towards a group of five men that seemed to be as drunk as he was "no now get lost" Yoshika replied but before she could drive away the man grabbed Sakuras shoulder very hard making her yelp in pain.

Yoshika reacted badly to say the least at first she had her pistol aimed at the man and when he didn´t release Sakura she almost shot his ear off "hands off you disgusting pig" Yoshika growled her eyes shining with red light as the man fell on his ass holding his bleeding ear "what the hell lady" one of the man's friends yelled only for Yoshika to draw her blade and hold it near his throat "you are lucky your friend is still alive" Yoshika turned her gaze towards them "attacking military personal is one of the highest offenses you can commit and just so you know" Yoshika activated her magic and her ears and tail appeared "we are sorry for his behavior he had too much to drink" the same man pleaded.

Yoshika returned her blade to her back but kept her pistol out as she got back into the driver seat "I will overlook this incident this time but should this happen again I won´t be as forgiving" Yoshika warned them and drove off holstering her pistol.

A few minutes later Yoshika stopped the car again before a store "sorry about that Sakura" but Sakura assured Yoshika that she didn´t have anything to apologize for "you know what Sakura since it has been a while why don´t you decide for me on one outfit" Yoshika asked as they entered the store "really?" Sakura replied and Yoshika nodded "Good day Ladies how may I help you?" an older man asked from behind the register.

Yoshika explained to him what she needed while Sakura looked around the store "of course I will have my assistant do the measurements after that I can help you pick out a few outfits" the old man explained while showing Yoshika to a back room "please wait just a moment" the old man disappeared behind a curtain and a few seconds later a young girl with long ash grey hair entered the room "hello there name is Elizabeth could you undress for me so I can get started?" the girl asked and Yoshika agreed.

After Yoshika took off her jacket the girl went to work with a measuring tape and wrote everything down on a piece of paper before she handed a copy to Yoshika and disappeared behind the curtain again while Yoshika got dressed again.

A few minutes later Yoshika had several pairs of underwear before her and a few outfits ranging from work clothing to casual clothes "excuse an old man´s curiosity but have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked Yoshika "maybe I have been here once before during my time with the 501st" Yoshika replied "you are part of the strike witches?" the man asked surprised "yes still am but on a different assignment at the moment" Yoshika explained.

Yoshika was left alone with Sakura and Elisabeth in a changing room with several outfits and one that Sakura had selected for Yoshika after she selected eight panties mainly in a deep red colour Elizabeth also showed her matching bras and soon Yoshika had enough underwear and kept one of them on right away.

But for some reason Yoshika had a bad feeling as she got into the outfit Sakura had selected for her but after she got out of the changing room and took a look at herself in the mirror she had to agree with Sakura it was a beautiful dress with an open back with matching low heels similar to the one that Mina wore during her live performance but in a dark silver with a bit of red here and there.

Yoshika told Elizabeth to add the dress to the other clothes that were more casual wear with four jackets two in a dark green and the others a dark grey and several t-shirts in the same colors as the jackets but now Yoshika started looking around with Kuro and Izanami for the outfits they wanted for Yoshika per their agreement Izanami was rather reasonable as for some reason the shop had a Fuso army uniform in Yoshikas size but no matter where Yoshika looked Kuro found nothing he liked "is there something specific you are looking for?" Elizabeth asked "yes there is" Yoshika replied and started explaining what kind of outfit Kuro described to her the end product was a skintight outfit with black leggings and silver jacket that looked a bit similar to Sanyas outfit.

After Elizabeth told her the total sum of their purchase Yoshika handed the money to the old man while Elizabeth helped Sakura to load the packages full of clothing into the car "the outfit should be ready for you in about five days Miss Yoshika" the old man informed Yoshika as she told him the phone number of the base "thank you have a good day" Yoshika left the store and got into the car with Sakura already waiting for her in the co-driver seat.

The rest of the day the two spent by eating something in a restaurant and just enjoying themselves to their hearts content until they started driving back towards the base after the sun went beyond the horizon and without Yoshika noticing it Sakura fell asleep on the way back.

Yoshika arrived back at base only to be greeted by both Alyssa and Adolfine waiting for her at the entrance "got everything you wanted?" Alyssa asked with a grin as Yoshika got out of the car "yep got everything and then some" Yoshika replied throwing the car keys to Alyssa who caught them in mid air without problems "well better take your sister to bed she seems very tired" Alyssa added before leaving Yoshika alone with Adolfine.

Yoshika carried Sakura to her room before putting her into bed Yoshika undressed her but left Sakuras underwear on before pulling the blanket over her giving her a kiss on the forehead "sleep tight sis" Yoshika whispered before leaving the room to Yoshikas surprise Adolfine actually helped Yoshika with carrying the different outfits to Yoshikas room "thanks for that" Yoshika thanked Adolfine as she started to unpack everything "listen Yoshika there is something I have to give to you and no one outside this room can know about it" Adolfine whispered before handing Yoshika a sealed letter and left the room.

Yoshika looked at the seal on the letter for a moment before she opened it inside she found three letters so she started to read the first one [Captain Yoshika Miyafuji words are not enough to describe what you have achieved therefore after you receive your award from Adolfine Galland you will be promoted to the rank of Major in the Karlsland Luftwaffe signed Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen Kaiser of Karlsland] Yoshika read over this one two more times before she picked up another one [Major Yoshika Miyafuji with your promotion you also receive the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with oak leaves, swords and diamonds for going above and beyond the call of duty by defending both the Lafayette Escadrille base on your own without reinforcements and defeating the attacking enemy force of over one hundred neuroi while risking your own life in the process to defend others] this one made some sense to Yoshika but she still read it two times.

Now there was only one left so Yoshika started reading [Yoshika Miyafuji daughter of a man that I saw to the closest thing as a brother in everything except blood it is my sincere wish to meet with you personally whenever you find yourself in the Neue-Karlsland Republik contact me so we may speak with each other signed Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen] Yoshika needed a moment before she read the letter again and again until she was sure she read correctly what was written there the Kaiser of Karlsland Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen was inviting her to a personal audience.

Yoshika went to bed after she packed away the letters in her bag pack she still thought about what the Kaiser wrote to her in a personal letter no less but before she could continue to bust her head about it Yoshikas eyes closed and she fell asleep not knowing that Adolfine was still awake talking with someone over the phone before she too went to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Well thats chapter 18 for you I hope you liked it**

 **If you did leave a review even an anymonous one if you have questions for me or ideas leave a review or write a PM to me**

 **Questions left with Reviews will be answered in the next chapter**

 **Until they sky calls on us again everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well well chapter 19 already times seems to fly if you do something you enjoy**

 **Alright now onto the story**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: For those I hold close to my heart  
**

Sakura Miyafuji woke up finding herself in her own room it was very early as the sun wasn´t even visible on the horizon but Sakura felt that something was going on so she got up and started getting dressed after she left her room now fully dressed in her usual outfit Sakura noticed that someone was walking down the hallway and after she pecked around a corner she found Yoshika walking towards the hangar now wearing a grey shirt with the grey jacket over it with the dark red pair of panties slightly showing from underneath it.

Sakura decided to follow her older sister and soon enough Yoshika stopped at the beach where she had shown Sakura the power of her blades for the first time Yoshika started to swing one of her blade at first before she drew the other as well and went into a series of complicated moves that Sakura had never seen or even heard about before.

Sakura continued to watch Yoshika for the entire time she trained which was for about three hours before Yoshika stopped and started heading back towards base "so what are you looking at?" Sakura jumped high into the air with a shriek of terror as the voice of Izanami spoke right into her ear after Sakura calmed down she noticed that both Yoshika and Izanami were on the ground laughing "moo One-Chan" Sakura complained as Yoshika managed to stop laughing "sorry about that Sakura it´s just that my familiars are a bit to mischievous in the morning" Yoshika apologized before Sakura went to the kitchen while Yoshika went to the bath to take a shower.

Sakura prepared breakfast as she usually did but made sure she had enough for everyone as it was still unclear for how long both Yoshika and Adolfine would be staying with them not that Sakura was complaining as every day she got to spent with Yoshika was fun as for Adolfine she was a high ranking officer from a different military but why she was still here was a mystery to Sakura.

A few minutes later everyone started filing into the dining room and right after everyone was done Adolfine made an announcement "everyone I will be awarding Captain Miyafuji her medal today before leaving you all as I have to make a few more stops at other fighter wings" Alyssa understood what she meant and explained it to everyone except for Yoshika who had been grabbed by the collar by Adolfine and dragged out of the room.

Yoshika was confused for a moment until Adolfine handed her a brown package and after she opened it she found a new black Karlsland Luftwaffe uniform complete with her new rank of Major and all of her other awards sewed underneath her left breast pocket and a black officer cap to go with it "get changed and meet me before the hangar in ten minutes" Adolfine told Yoshika before leaving at a rather fast pace.

Yoshika went back to her room and changed into her new uniform and just as she feared it was a lot harder to move around in with all of the awards attached to it the last thing Yoshika did was fasten her current Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with oak leaves and swords to her collar of her uniform putting on her cap and leaving the room.

Yoshika arrived at the hangar a bit earlier than what Adolfine told her and took a look around she had seen the aftermath of the explosion that was caused by Maloney and his men before she had to fight the neurois but now it looked as if nothing had ever happened and there side by side stood eleven launch units but two of them at the very end had no striker units in launch position so Yoshika went over to them and found out why.

Both launch units had the same locking mechanism as the launch units for Yoshikas jet strikers without a second thought Yoshika unlocked both launch units to reveal a pair of striker units that looked absolutely the same with one difference the first striker had Yoshika symbol the wolf howling before the Karlsland emblem painted on it while the other Striker had the Fuso moon symbol with a pink lotus flower inside it on it.

Yoshika only thought about it for a moment but it became clear to her that these were both her own and Sakuras strikers so Yoshika jumped down to the hangar floor and placed her hands on her own striker unit "let us fly to protect everyone in the future" Yoshika whispered with closed eyes until Adolfine called her over to her to start the award ceremony.

All in all it was almost the same as when Hartman got her award except that there were a lot more reporters present Adolfine awarded Yoshika with the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with oak leaves, swords and diamonds and her promotion before they shock hands and the reporters started taking pictures "now we still have some time for a few questions you know the drill" Adolfine called to the crowd of reporters who nodded.

Yoshika understood what Adolfine meant she had warned Yoshika that the reporters would be asking questions "Major how does it feel to be one of the witches with the highest shot down counts of anyone in the world?" a reporter with an eye patch asked "I know it is part of what we fight but I personally do not care about that, the only thing I wish to do by defeating the neuroi in battle is to protect everyone" Yoshika replied as several of the reporters wrote something down in their notebooks "Major there is a rumor that you were involved in the development of the new generation of jet striker units is that true?" a reporter with a large fedora asked "at this point in time I cannot reply to that question" Yoshika simply answered.

This time a man in complete black suit got up and asked "Major Miyafuji is it true that your father was involved in the Warlock project?" Yoshika didn´t reply however the reporters waited for her to say something so Yoshika did "I have no idea about what the Warlock project is or is supposed to be" Yoshika turned around and walked back into the base while Adolfine answered a few more questions.

Yoshika went straight back to her room and got out of her dress uniform and changed into her grey shirt with the grey jacket over it before leaving the room again to find something to do which she did by checking her new striker unit as the design reminded her of the Shinden Ryu yet at the same time it had also similarities with the ME-262 she had tested before.

For several hours Yoshika continued to learn about the integral parts of the striker unit until someone called out to her "hey Major Miyafuji what are you doing there?" Ayami asked as Yoshika took a short break "just checking my new striker unit" Yoshika replied closing up the service hatches on the striker "do you need something Yamamoto?" Yoshika asked "no not really other than that Alyssa wants to talk with you" Ayami replied walking into the base again.

Yoshika locked her own launch unit but left the other in take off position before making her way towards Alyssa´s office "you wanted to see me Air Marshall Churchill?" Yoshika asked as she entered the office "yes Major there is something that has been brought to my attention" Alyssa replied showing Yoshika a letter "this letter was simply to inform me that you will be leaving us for a bit before you return to the 501st" Alyssa explained.

Yoshika admitted that she would be leaving the base for a while but she would return as soon as possible before she flew back to south Africa Alyssa for her part accepted everything without a word but during dinner she officially thanked Yoshika for saving everyone's lives during the attack on the base before they continued to eat overall everyone talked with each other but for some reason Yoshika didn´t see Ayami eating with them but shrugged it off after Alyssa explained to Yoshika that she stuck to herself most of the time that she was on base.

After dinner Alyssa offered everyone a drink Yoshika accepted but was worried about a few of the younger girls in the room but soon enough everyone was either drunk or passed out on the floor of the common room and even Kuro and Izanami joined them in the drinking escalating things even further than what was necessary as both Alyssa and Yoshika went out of control after a while with no one to stop them as the moon watched from above.

Both Alyssa and Yoshika continued to drink deep into the night until they were the only ones still awake as everyone else had already either passed out from the alcohol or had simply gone to sleep and as the sun started to rise on the horizon again there were only two who were still awake as both Yoshika and Alyssa had passed out as well in the office and watching from the rafters of the room they waited for everyone to wake up with a small grin on their snouts.

Sakura slowly woke up only to close her eyes again as the sun shone at her right from a window but with a groan she slowly sat up holding her head "should have known those two would do something like this" Sakura mumbled as she went into the kitchen to drink some water her eyes barely open to see where she was going.

It wasn´t the first time that the 500 JFW had a drink with Alyssa and a guest of hers even if they were legally not allowed to drink all witches have the ability to negate poisonous fluids meaning they could drink even if they are underage that however didn´t mean there were no other side effects as the hangover was something they would get regardless.

Now with her head a bit clearer Sakura looked around the dining room but other than most of her other squadron mates laying on the ground or partly on the table and chairs asleep everything seemed to be normal except why was there so much noise outside?

Sakura slowly went towards the window to find out what was causing all the commotion outside only to find a Britannian Warship in the middle of the runway together with a Fuso aircraft carrier sitting right before the hangar "yep definitely too early for this" Sakura mumbled as she went back into the kitchen and started waking everyone up.

It took a lot longer but at some point everyone was sitting at the table in the dining hall except for Yoshika and Alyssa who were not in the room something that Sakura also noticed was that everyone had the symbol of their respectively familiars on some part of their clothes "so another day like any other day after drinking with Alyssa" Mahia grumbled as everyone nodded as they ate breakfast "for now we will wait until it is time for lunch then we can continue from there dismissed" Fae added and everyone started to leave only for Alyssa and Yoshika to walk into the room supporting each other.

Alyssa only nodded towards the girls while Yoshika still had a goofy grin on her face so Sakura stayed a moment longer but left as well after she set the two plates with sandwiches down on the table "you two really are sisters" Alyssa spoke barely above a whisper to not cause her own or Yoshikas headache to spike "yeah we are but for now we have something to do after lunch" Yoshika replied already finished with her plate of sandwiches while pointing towards the window "yeah let´s just hope that HQ don´t hear about this" Alyssa replied returning her own plate to the kitchen "until later" Yoshika spoke leaving the room to get a bit more sleep and a few minutes later Alyssa did the same.

The rest of the day went by rather quietly until it was time for lunch both Sakura and Yoshika were already in the kitchen busy with cooking something by the time everyone else entered the dining room and a few minutes later everyone was eating something "ok everyone we have something to do after this so don´t run off you hear" Alyssa announced getting the agreement from everyone present.

After Lunch Yoshika and Sakura started cleaning up but everyone else stayed seated until they joined them again "now then you probably have already noticed that something is on our runway that normally isn´t supposed to be there" Alyssa started but Yoshika got up and interrupted her "that is partly my fault seeing as it is my transportation magic. However me alone wouldn´t be able to even move the ship seeing as my magic would run dry as soon as I would have tried lifting the ship out of the water" Yoshika continued "that's how it is everyone we will assist the Major with this and the bras won´t know a thing about it" Alyssa finished and everyone got up.

The group made their way outside and Yoshika explained to them what she had to do and where they could help her Yoshika started on the magic array around the battleship while Kuro and Izanami did the same around the aircraft carrier due to the size of the two ships they had to change the circle around them a bit but other than that everything was the same and only an hour later Yoshika and her two familiars were done.

Yoshika showed everyone to their positions and after everyone was in position she sat down between the two magic circles and activated her magic as did everyone else, at first all of the magic circles lit up in brilliant light until only the one under Yoshika was still glowing "transport" Yoshika mumbled as both the two ships and Yoshika disappeared in a massive flash of white and silver.

Everyone looked around but so far there was nothing to see until Sakura looked out over the water with her magic active she could see a giant red black magic circle and after it disappeared both ship landed in the water causing some waves in the process "well she really did it let´s head back everyone take the rest of the day off" Alyssa called out before heading back inside the base.

For the rest of the day everyone did just that until it was time for dinner that is during the meal Jeanne would glance towards Yoshika every so often since Sakura had done the cooking Yoshika was the one that cleaned up and soon enough she was alone in the kitchen that is until someone spoke up from the door "Major could I have a moment of your time?" Jeanne asked her voice a bit too timid "sure what is it Flying officer?" Yoshika replied setting down the towel "I would like to explain myself to you as long as you swear that this stays between us" Jeanne was looking around the room but not at Yoshika who walked out from the kitchen.

Yoshika noticed Jeanne's distressed look on her face "if you don´t want to talk about it that´s fine by me everyone has some demons from the past that they carry around with them" Yoshika spoke as she looked out of the window towards the setting sun on the horizon "let us speak somewhere else then" Jeanne replied and Yoshika agreed to that and in a flash of white they were gone.

Only for them to reappear at the beach near the small forest "Kuro Izanami make sure that no one disturbs us" Yoshika asked her familiars who dashed off into the trees "now then what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Yoshika asked sitting down on the ground and a few seconds later Jeanne sat down as well and sighed "when we all visited that other realm I realized something. If you had wanted to you could easily defeat anyone you wanted to defeat me included so" "why didn´t I defeat you during our first meeting?" Yoshika interrupted taking the question right out of Jeanne´s mouth.

Jeanne could only nod at that "for one I realized the moment that I saw you that something was not right despite your attitude towards me yet you still help your fellow witches with your magic ability so tell me why you act this way?" Yoshika continued "fine you see my parents they" Jeanne stopped taking a deep breath "they were not the kind loving people I thought they were after my grandmother died they showed their true colors and started abusing me" Yoshika growled at that but Jeanne continued "not in a physical way but in a psychological way they always shouted at me and cursed my existence if I didn´t meet their expectations" Yoshika knew Jeanne was close to tears so she did what she knew the girl needed and embraced her.

Jeanne was shocked for a moment but continued "that went on for several years and they always threatened they would kill me if I did something to displease them" Jeanne was crying right now and Yoshika just patted her on the back "I see and that´s why you have such a fickle temper that is so easily set off" Yoshika continued to hold the crying Jeanne in her arms even as it started to rain a little bit.

Yoshika just waited for Jeanne to calm down which she did several minutes later but by then both Yoshika and her were wet to the bone "Jeanne are they still alive and if so where are they?" Yoshika asked her voice leaving no room to argue "when I turned eleven Alyssa found me and recruited me and I don´t even care if they are dead or alive anymore" Jeanne replied and Yoshika simply nodded in understanding as the two of them slowly walked back to base.

The two of them went to the bath and after a quick shower they relaxed in the water in silence until they left going their own way towards their rooms but someone was waiting for Yoshika in her room "hey Sakura it´s pretty late you know" Yoshika grinned as Sakura seemed to wake up from that and starred at Yoshika who was in the middle of changing into her sleepwear "hey Yoshika" Sakura spoke with a yawn "could I train with you in the morning until you have to leave?" Sakura asked surprising Yoshika a bit "sure thing Sakura now go back to sleep you will need the rest if you want to train with me in the early morning" Yoshika answered with a smile on her face as she laid down with Sakura looking at her and a few minutes later both sisters were fast asleep.

The night passed slowly but even before the sun started to rise from beyond the horizon Yoshika was already awake and just as Sakura wanted she woke her up as well and now they were both running laps around the runway for now after doing that for a while they started training with wooden swords however Yoshika took it easy and only explained the basics to Sakura but the longer they trained the more it became apparent to Yoshika that a blade was not the right weapon for Sakura "hey Sakura do you hear me?" Yoshika asked as Sakura didn´t respond to Yoshika for a bit and had just stared off into the distance.

Sakura noticed that someone was calling her name and when she turned towards the voice she found Yoshika looking at her a bit worried "something wrong Yoshika?" Sakura asked "I should ask you that you were staring off into space for a bit there" Yoshika replied "um you wouldn´t believe me if I told you" Sakura mumbled but Yoshika heard it regardless "Sakura I have the power of an old Fuso clan and two familiars that are part of that clan and they are several hundred or even thousand years old I think I will give it a shot" Yoshika grinned as Sakura sighed.

Sakura explained to Yoshika that she had heard a deep rumbling voice in the distance saying her name over and over again "Kuro Izanami what do you guys think about this?" Yoshika asked her familiars over their bond "there is an old legend of a weapon of the Atari clan that was supposedly enshrined somewhere around here" Izanami replied "thanks you two" Yoshika replied returning her attention to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura I want to check something if you want you can continue to train or go and get under the showers" Yoshika called out to her sister and so Sakura did run back into the base "now then let´s see if I can convince Alyssa to give Sakura the day off" Yoshika thought as she made her way towards Alyssa´s office.

After she knocked on the door Alyssa called her in "good morning Major how may I help you?" Alyssa asked as Yoshika closed the door behind her "morning Alyssa and you know you can just call me Yoshika right?" Yoshika replied and Alyssa nodded at that "now the reason I´m here is I want you to give Sakura the day off from her usual duties" Yoshika explained "why?" Alyssa asked "simple there are two striker units in the hangar one is mine and the other is for Sakura and since it is one of the newer designs of jet strikers I want to make sure she can fly safely with it" Yoshika continued.

Alyssa thought about it for a moment "fine you can take Sakura out for the day to train with her new striker unit just make sure you can contact us in case something happens" Yoshika thanked Alyssa and left the office to return to her room from her room she took a green chest that was locked with a padlock and went to the hangar before taking a shower and joining the others for breakfast.

During breakfast a few of the girls noticed that Sakura was a bit out of breath to say the least but after Sakura explained that she had been training with Yoshika everyone returned their attention to their meals of course after breakfast Yoshika informed Sakura about her plans as they were cleaning up in the kitchen together.

Sakura agreed but was confused why her sister wanted to train with her to fly in a striker unit however as soon as she entered the hangar and tried to move to her Kikka Yoshika called out to her "not that one Sakura today we are using these" Yoshika showed Sakura two launch units and did something and two identical Striker units moved into launch position except the markings one had a howling black wolf before the Karlsland symbol and the other had the Fuso moon with a pink lotus flower on it.

Yoshika went to a chest that stood off to the side and opened it after unlocking the padlock and handed a green suit to Sakura with a helmet "what is this Yoshika?" Sakura asked confused while Yoshika had already started to get into her own flight suit "Ah right you didn´t need these before let me explain. Due to the massive increase in speed and G-forces we need flight suits and helmets to protect ourselves and still be able to communicate with each other" Yoshika continued to pull up the flight suit over her shoulders and closed it up with the helmet under her arm.

Sakura still looked unsure at the flight suit "come on I will help you" Yoshika smiled and helped Sakura into the flight suit the green suit covered the entire upper body and her butt but stopped right there leaving the legs bare Yoshika also explained the helmet to Sakura and showed her several weapons that were stored in several boxes that she could use with her new striker in the end both of them just took one of the mg131/15 with two extra magazines.

Yoshika waited for Sakura near the strikers with the mg over her back "let´s fly Tobu ōkami" Yoshika whispered as she placed her hand on the striker unit "come on Imouto" Yoshika yelled as she jumped into her striker with her magic active "yeah yeah I´m coming Yoshika" Sakura replied and jumped into her own striker unit.

Both Striker units revealed why they were called Tobu ōkami as they sounded like a howling wolf as they started up but went to a deep rumbling soon after "Mayor Yoshika Miyafuji radio check" Yoshika called into her transponder and a few seconds later someone replied "understood Major we hear you loud and clear" Yoshika thanked the radio operator and gave a nod to Sakura and both of them started heading down the runway at a very fast speed as the strikers allowed them to gain speed very easily until they were airborne.

At first Yoshika just flew near Sakura to make sure she could handle the striker but for some reason Sakura stopped in mid air and looked around "the voice again?" Yoshika asked and Sakura replied over radio "yes but it was so much clearer now" Yoshika nodded "good fly towards where you heard it and I will follow you" Yoshika replied and so Sakura started flying in the direction of the Netherlands and only ten minutes later Sakura dove towards the ground "found something down here Yoshika" Sakura called over radio.

Yoshika followed her little sister and found her in a clearing hovering over the ground with closed eyes "it´s this way" Sakura spoke and landed so Yoshika did the same and both of them got out of their striker units and set them against a nearby tree but kept their weapons on them.

The two of them started walking deeper into the forest until they arrived at the bottom of a cliff "now what?" Yoshika asked looking around but Sakura continued to walk towards the cliff so Yoshika shrugged her shoulders and followed Sakura who was trying to move some bushes away so Yoshika cut them to pieces with her blade "now this is interesting" Yoshika thought as they found a staircase that had been hammered into the stone.

Yoshika slowly walked up the stairs followed by Sakura it took them a while to climb up the stairs as they had to use Yoshikas wings a few times as the stairs had partly collapsed due to exposure to the elements "ok what is this doing here?" Yoshika asked herself as she noticed a Ying and Yang symbol on the wall in a faded green color but continued to follow Sakura up the stairs.

After the last few steps they found that they were walking on a stone pathway that lead them straight to a Fuso style shrine with several buildings that seemed to be built out of a green material "why did no one ever notice this place?" Yoshika mumbled as she looked at some of the buildings.

Sakura heard the same deep voice call her name from nearby and without informing Yoshika she walked into the shrine inside it was almost completely pitch black except for a large gray altar in the middle of the room that had something long made out of dark brown wood and gold with a green blade at one end lying on it "what is this thing?" Sakura asked the empty room as she walked closer to the thing on the table but when she touched it with one hand Sakura saw a giant dragon in the room right in front of her "do not be afraid young one after all I am the one that has called you here" the dragon spoke revealing his green white body as the room was bathed in light "what do you want?" Sakura asked her voice a bit shaky.

The dragon looked at Sakura with his golden eyes "I have waited for the last fifteen hundred years and now it is time for me to serve a worthy descendant of the Miyafujis again" he spoke his voice did something as Sakuras magic activated and her eyes turned a emerald green "my old friend you deserve your rest" the dragon spoke and Sakura felt as the bond to her familiar was severed only for Sakura to scream in pain as her entire body felt as if it was on fire.

Yoshika had been walking around the shrine that was until she heard Sakura start screaming "Sakura" Yoshika thought and was already running towards where she heard the scream her blades drawn without caring for the building at all she busted into the room destroying the door as she ran straight into it "Sakura" Yoshika gasped and ran towards her little sister only for something to trip her.

Yoshika crashed to the ground her blades landing nearby but before she could get up her arms, legs and torso were grabbed by emerald green chains that pinned her to the wall "Sakura" Yoshika gasped as the collision with the wall had knocked the wind out of her.

Yoshika watched as Sakura stopped floating above the ground until she dropped to the floor "No Sakura" Yoshika screamed trying in vain to destroy the chains holding her to the wall "be silent" a deep rumbling voice yelled making Yoshika stop dead in her tracks "she is out of danger but you are not welcome here abomination" the dragon spoke again and before Yoshika knew what was happening she was dropped into a hole that had opened in the floor.

Yoshika didn´t know where she landed the only thing she did know was that both her arms and legs were still chained to the wall "Sakura what the hell is going on here?" Yoshika asked the darkness but got no reply.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes again to find herself lying on the ground but there was something in her right hand and when she looked she found a brown golden Naginata with a emerald green blade "you have awoke my master" Sakura jumped up in alarm as the dragon spoke to her but then she spotted something on the ground that had her gasping as it were the two blades of her sister "what seems to be the matter master?" the dragon asked "tell me where is my sister?" Sakura hissed "you mean the abomination that dared to take the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha the blades of the Atari sisters" "she is my sister and the blades chose her to wield them once more" Sakura yelled getting only silence in return.

The dragon started laughing hysterically but Sakura had enough but the appearance of both Kuro and Izanami had the dragon stop dead in his tracks "Emar Ryu what have you done to our bonded master?" Kuro growled as the Dragon seemed to lie as low to the ground as possible "but that thing is an abomina" before the dragon could continue Sakura hit him with the blunt side of her Naginata on the head "she is my sister and I already told you that they chose her to wield them again" Sakura hissed pointing at Kuro and Izanami.

The dragon looked between Sakura and the two wolf familiars "is this true?" the dragon asked his voice even "yes the older sister of your master Yoshika Miyafuji is the one we chose to wield the blades of the sisters once more" Izanami spoke her voice harsh and unforgiving "now tell us where you have taken her or we will do so ourselves" Kuros voice was more of a threat than anything else "right this way" the dragon spoke revealing a stone staircase behind a statue of a dragon that lead them deep into the mountain.

Along the way several torches lit up allowing them to see that they were walking into a massive underground dungeon of some sort "she is over there in that cell" the dragon pointed towards a lone cell that seemed to be hovering in midair and was connected with a stone bridge.

Kuro and Izanami went towards the cell only to start growling as they turned towards the dragon "remove them now or this will be the last thing you see in your live" Kuro warned and the dragon did some movements with his head and the cell unlocked "consider this your last warning Ryu even if we are old friends" Izanami spoke as Kuro was already in the cell with the Hakai no ha as something was cut into pieces and a few seconds later Kuro was helping Yoshika walk out of the cell.

Sakura had to gasp as Yoshika had several cuts on her arms and legs and on her wrists and ankles she had dark bruises "I´m ok Sakura" Yoshika assured her as she hugged Sakura hiding her pain "I know there is nothing I can do to make this up to you but the last fifteen hundred years that I have lived alone have made me a bit paranoid so I beg for your forgiveness" the dragon was on the ground with a bowed head toward Yoshika "let´s just get back to base I´m way too tired to deal with this right now" Yoshika mumbled as she and Sakura made their way back up the stairs towards their striker units they left in the forest and a few minutes later they were flying at a rather slow speed back towards the base.

The two of them arrived back at base just as the sun was leaving the sky to make room for the night they went to Yoshikas room to get cleaned up as Yoshika had to take care of her minor injuries as she called them and Sakura used that time to talk with the dragon for a bit Sakura learned that her old familiar was almost as old as Kuro and Izanami and had simply retired to simply live for a bit in the other realm until another candidate for him was born the dragon also explained the nature of the Naginata with the green blade a bit "how do you feel about using this weapon Sakura?" Yoshika asked her wounds completely healed at this point "I will give it a try and we will see where it goes from there" Sakura replied and the two sisters went to the bath together and cooked dinner for everyone before going to bed.

The next morning Sakura and Yoshika were again training just the basics together before the sun was even up for several hours but the silence of the morning was completely destroyed as several bladed weapons collided with each other Alyssa was the first one to find the origin of the fighting and a few minutes later everyone joined her as they watched both Sakura and Yoshika with their weapons in hands fighting against each other.

The two continued to fight for a bit longer until Sakura was breathing heavy and had to use her Naginata as a support to not fall to the ground "let´s take a shower and get started on breakfast shall we" Yoshika smiled at Sakura and helped her stand up both Yoshikas blades and Sakuras Naginata disappeared and only now did they notice everyone else watching them "uhm hey everyone" Sakura scratched her head a bit "we will explain during breakfast for now we need to get cleaned up" Yoshika added before she walked back towards the base with Sakura.

Alyssa and the others went back to their usual morning routine until it was time for breakfast while they were eating Sakura explained how she got her hands on her Naginata and Yoshika added a few things here and there if Sakura forgot to mention them that included her new familiar that appeared together with Kuro and Izanami for a moment.

After they were done cleaning up in the kitchen Sakura and Yoshika went back outside to continue training over the rest of the day the two were either fighting with their weapons in a spar or Yoshika showed Sakura a new way to use her Naginata unlike Yoshikas twin blades Sakuras Naginata was a much longer weapon with a smaller blade and had a lot more reach than Yoshikas two blades.

They continued to train until it was almost time for dinner and at some point Ayami joined them for a bit allowing Sakura to take a few breaks between spars to catch her breath right now both Sakura and Ayami were facing Yoshika in a two on one spar "let´s begin" Yoshika smiled as Sakura was the first to attack however Yoshika knew what the two were up to.

Yoshika redirected Sakuras blade away from her with her left blade before stopping Ayamis blade with her other "a good idea however" Yoshika started to counterattack leaving Ayami barely any time to react however Sakura swung her Naginata in an arc that forced Yoshika to jump back or get cut in half.

Yoshika grinned at the two as they got into their stance again with Sakura holding her Naginata pointed at Yoshika while Ayami had her blade resting on her shoulder Yoshika had one blade resting on her shoulder while the other was pointed towards the ground.

Yoshika knew Ayami was up to something as Sakura started running towards Yoshika and started attacking again Yoshika either dodged Sakuras blade or sent it of course by hitting it with her own blades Sakura used her Naginata like a spear and thrust it towards Yoshika who dodged but now Yoshika was right where Ayami wanted her to be.

Ayami used the built up wind of her blade to propel her towards Yoshika who had stepped into Sakuras guard and had her blades by Sakuras neck right now "now" Sakura yelled dropping to the ground with her Naginata before swinging her Naginata upwards but Yoshika dodged again only for Ayami to strike at Yoshikas back.

The wind and force of Ayamis attack caused a lot of dust to get flung into the air concealing Yoshika for a bit "did that get her?" Ayami mumbled as she looked around "almost but you are getting there" Yoshika replied hitting Ayami on her shoulders with the blunt side of her blades.

By the time the dust settled Yoshika was the only one left standing as both Sakura and Ayami were on the ground breathing hard "you two did well but better luck next time" Yoshika grinned as she helped them both back up and the three started to head back inside.

The entire time the three had been training both Alyssa and Fae had been watching them from a window with a lot of interest sure they had seen Ayami use oblivion wrath a few times against the neuroi but the spar between the three was something else entirely and they were a bit proud of Sakura for learning to use her new weapon so fast.

Like that a few more days passed by with Yoshika and Sakura training sometimes joined by Ayami and cooking for everyone however on the fourth day Alyssa made an announcement about an upcoming Mission they got from HQ it was rather simple they were to split up into two teams and patrol two areas inland of Gallia as there had been multiple Neuroi contacts there that caused problems for resupply efforts of the military at the front so they did just that Alyssa would be going with Hannah, Sophia, Ayami and Olivia while the others would be flying with Sakura, Fae, Yoshika, Léonie, Mahia and Jeanne.

So they started preparing for the mission ahead on the next day right after breakfast Yoshika for her part checked over the striker units of everyone just to make sure everything was alright with them before starting her checks on her own weapons that included a new twenty millimeter chain cannon that had been delivered by Adolfine with a lot of ammunition for it.

Alyssa also handed out maps with locations of their temporary bases where they would be stationed at but shortly before everyone was ready to take off Alyssa called Yoshika to her office "Yoshika I understand that you are part of another military and that you are part of another unit than Fae but during this mission I would request that you follow her orders as if they were my own" Alyssa explained and Yoshika understood where she came from "no problem I had planned to be hanging back for most of the time anyway unless I´m really needed" Yoshika replied leaving the office.

Yoshika arrived in the hangar to find everyone else was already on their launch units to Yoshikas surprise Sakura was sitting on the launch unit with the Nakajima Kikka jet striker but it was her choice so Yoshika went over to her own striker and got changed into her flight suit with her helmet and waited with everyone else for Fae and Alyssa to show up.

A few minutes went by before the two arrived and both Alyssa and Fae talked with their squads for a bit before everyone jumped into their Striker units with their magic active a few seconds later the hangar was drowned in the noise of twenty two jet engines spinning up "remember everyone this will be a longer mission than usual but that shouldn´t be a problem ain´t that right" Alyssa asked over the radio getting agreement from everyone of the 500 JFW.

Yoshika smiled as one after the other they started accelerating down the runway until they were airborne with Yoshika being the last to take off she took one last look towards the base until it was almost out of sight. For a while they all flew together in one big group that was until Alyssa gave some kind of hand signal to Fae who nodded and turned away with everyone from Fae´s group following her so Yoshika followed them into the turn and soon enough they lost sight of Alyssa and her group.

The flight was uneventful with Fae asking Yoshika a few times if she found anything with her magic antenna array but other than them Yoshika had nothing but soon enough the group started to approach a runway but Yoshika couldn´t see any buildings just a few tents close to the forest.

The group stopped at the end of the runway and looked around "is this really where we are supposed to go?" Mahia asked looking around the tents with suspicion "yeah it is" Yoshika replied as she checked their general location with her magic antenna and with Fae showing her the map there was no doubt they had arrived at their temporary base "let´s just hope they won´t try anything" Yoshika thought as a man waved them towards a larger tent with launch units for their strikers inside.

Yoshika was the first to store away all of her gear in the launch unit but waited for everyone else but a man in camouflage uniform approached them and by the time he was close enough everyone else was by Yoshikas side "morning ladies you are from the five hundred the freedom witches correct?" he asked with a salute but Fae hid behind Mahia´s back so Yoshika took over "yes we are although I´m from the 501st but until further notice I am with the five hundred" the soldier looked at Yoshika "I swear I have seen you somewhere before, nah whatever I will remember it eventually. Now then you tents are the closest ones to the Striker units so you can takeoff as soon as we spot any neuroi and until then I leave you lovely ladies to your own devices" the soldier turned back around and walked away.

Everyone took a look at where they were supposed to stay, all in all it wasn´t too bad the three tents were big enough that you could stand in them and each one had two beds "I already know that you two" Fae pointed at Yoshika and Sakura "will be sleeping in one" but Jeanne interrupted them "hey Fae not to be rude or anything but it looks like we have to cook our own food here as well as eat here".

Jeanne showed them the last tent and it looked like some kind of storage area with all the boxes and a field kitchen parked nearby "well I will bunk with Léonie, Jeanne and Mahia in the big tent then can you two take care of cooking?" Fae asked and Yoshika and Sakura agreed.

While Fae, Mahia Léonie, and Jeanne were setting up their sleeping arrangements Yoshika started to take a look around the storage tent besides the usual food and drinks Yoshika also found three unmarked chests that had brown bottles inside "what is this stuff?" Yoshika asked holding one of the bottles in her hand but before she could continue to examine the bottle she noticed someone was behind her.

Yoshika spun around drawing her pistol but someone grabbed her wrist "whoa easy there" a young soldier called out as Yoshika relaxed and holstered her pistol again "sorry about that" Yoshika apologized "nah no prob I was the one who snuck up on you and what are you doing in here anyway?" the young soldier asked not noticing Yoshikas uniform in the bad light.

Yoshika grinned at that "before I answer that what is this?" Yoshika asked showing him the brown bottle "sorry can´t tell you Miss uhm" Yoshika set the bottle down on a nearby crate and snapped into a salute "Major Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st currently deployed with the five hundred JFW the Freedom witches" the young soldier started sweating a lot "now does your superior know about these?" Yoshika asked again.

The young soldier couldn´t answer but someone else entered the tent "dammit Franz I told you to get a move on the old cap is grumpy as is. Who is your cute little friend there by the way" the soldier with a short beard asked but the young soldier called Franz was still stunned "what´s wrong" the older man asked only to freeze as well as Yoshika stepped into the light revealing her uniform and rank.

Yoshika escorted the two soldiers the younger one Franz and the older being called Hans while both of them carried two of the brown bottles each in their hands they entered a small wooden building once inside Yoshika knew the smell all too well cigarettes and booze "there you two are I was worried I had to send a search troop out for yah" an old man with a black beard in a wrinkled uniform hollered as Franz and Hans set the bottles down on the table.

Everyone in the room had noticed Yoshika more specifically the rank and uniform she was wearing but the old man was completely oblivious until Franz and Hans sat down and Yoshika did the same removing her officer cap and placing it down on the table.

The old man still needed a few more seconds but then his cigar fell out of his mouth "Major what a surprise to see you here" the old man laughed for a moment trying to get his uniform straightened out "tell me Captain what is it you have there in these bottles and I will think about it then" Yoshika replied drumming her fingers on the table.

The old captain sat down and explained to Yoshika that with barely anything to do on base they had started to manufacture beer as they found an old distillery nearby and after it was clear they were here to stay they started producing their own beer selling it to other nearby bases as well "as long as high command won´t learn of this I don´t see a problem as long as I can have one" Yoshika grinned as the faces of all the soldiers present were hilarious to watch.

In the end the evening turned to early night and Yoshika had more than just one beer and dinner with the soldiers in fact by the time she stumbled into the tent she shared with Sakura she was really drunk but with no energy left Yoshika simply fell asleep and when Sakura returned from dinner with the others she found Yoshika with her uniform unbuttoned revealing Yoshikas panties and bra to the world.

With a sigh Sakura removed Yoshikas uniform jacket and pulled a blanket over her older sister "I swear she is almost as bad as Alyssa with drinking" Sakura mumbled as she got ready for bed as well and a few minutes later she was asleep as well as was everyone else except for a few night guards that kept watch for any trouble.

In the early morning Sakura was up before everyone else as she had gotten used to train early in the morning before breakfast and continued to do so just before it was time for breakfast Sakura returned to the tent to find Yoshika sitting up with closed eyes and rubbing her head "morning Yoshika" Sakura grinned as Yoshika flinched a bit "ugh hey Sakura" Yoshika replied with a groan.

The two of them made their way into the supply tent and started breakfast for everyone which was mainly sandwiches and a cup of coffee or tea for everyone after breakfast Fae set up a patrol plan for the day Mahia and Jeanne would be flying the first patrol Fae and Léonie would fly the second with Yoshika and Sakura flying the evening patrol no one flying night patrol of course the others not on patrol were on standby to take off to assist the patrol if anything happened.

A few minutes later Jeanne and Mahia took off to do their patrol with Yoshika, Léonie, Fae and Sakura staying at base with nothing better to do Yoshika relaxed a bit while Sakura trained for a bit several hours later Mahia and Jeanne returned with nothing to report so they all ate lunch and after they were done Léonie and Fae flew off for their patrol returning several hours later as well with nothing to report after they took a look at the map with the patrol route Yoshika and Sakura got ready for their patrol.

Yoshika and Sakura took off and after the base was out of sight Yoshika got an idea "hey Sakura want to cheat a bit?" Yoshika asked as Sakura looked at her a bit confused but Yoshika simply pointed at her magic antenna "oh why not" Sakura agreed and a few minutes later the two landed on top of a large mountain and relaxed.

For the rest of the patrol Yoshika used her magic radar to look for anything two times she did detect something but Sakura spotted what Yoshika had detected informing her that they were only large birds however on the way back Yoshika was calling the base over her transponder but got only interference in response "I don´t like this" Yoshika mumbled and with Sakuras agreement they flew a bit faster.

As soon as they were close enough to see the base they knew the others were in trouble as black smoke rose from where the base was supposed to be and something was moving behind the smoke "Sakura you check on the others I will attack and distract whatever is attacking us" Yoshika called over radio and Sakura agreed and dived away while Yoshika flew towards what she knew were neuroi.

Yoshika found fifteen neuroi of different sizes behind the smoke cloud firing their beams into the forest "not today" Yoshika mumbled and started strafing neuroi after neuroi none of them even had a chance as Yoshikas cannon simply ripped giant holes into them and that exposed the cores that were destroyed by Yoshika right after.

A few minutes later Yoshika made sure that the sky was clear and landed back at base but what she found confused Yoshika even more sure there were a few destroyed tents and anti aircraft guns but wherever Yoshika searched she found no one "where are you guys" Yoshika cursed as she started to run around the camp.

No matter where she searched Yoshika found no one not even a clue where they might have gone what was weird was that the striker units and weapons of Fae, Mahia and Jeanne were still in the launch units but there was no trace of Sakura.

Yoshika started walking back to her striker unit but as soon as she activated her magic Yoshikas vision got very blurry for some reason and she collapsed to her knees the next thing Yoshika knew was that someone or something was near her but before she got a good look at it her world went completely dark as she passed out.

Yoshika knew only thing as she slowly returned to the world of the living her head and entire body hurt like hell as she slowly opened her eyes she found herself in a completely new room as she didn´t recognize the ceiling at all or the bed she was lying in right now as it looked way to fancy "ugh anyone has the number of that train that ran me over" Alyssa´s voice grumbled from the other side of the room and Yoshika found her lying in a similar bed to her own but both of them were still fully clothed in their uniforms from yesterday.

After Yoshika and Alyssa managed to get up a few hours later they started to explore where they actually were but the place seemed completely abandoned as they found no one else anywhere however they took one step outside and froze at what they saw.

The palace they found themselves in was the only building that seemed intact as far as they could see as the town around the palace was nothing more than burned down ruins of a once beautiful city "where are we?" Yoshika was the first one to ask but had no answer however someone spoke up from behind them "where you are might be unimportant the real question is why you are here isn´t it?"

Yoshika had her swords drawn the moment she heard that voice as she still remembered it quite clearly "Xarax what the hell where are we?" Yoshika yelled as she tried to attack Xarax only for Xarax to block Yoshikas swing with her own blade "that´s what I want to know after all we are in the Capital of Karlsland" Xarax replied as she pushed Yoshika back.

Yoshika needed a moment but Alyssa firing her revolver at Xarax brought her back to the present "the capital of Karlsland you got to be kidding me" Yoshika growled but Xarax had simply blocked Alyssa´s bullets "it is actually quite convenient for me that you are here saves me the trip to talk with you about something you might be interested in" Xarax threw something towards Yoshika who picked it up in her hands.

It was a red scarf in fact the same one that Sakura had on her the entire time "where is she?" Yoshika hissed as she locked blades with Xarax again "if you want to keep her alive you might want to drop your blades little witch" Yoshika heard the voice of the one thing she had feared was here "Xerox what have you done with Sakura" Yoshika yelled but did take a step back towards Alyssa her blades still raised high ready to attack.

Xerox went to Xarax side "for now we have done nothing and she will stay safe as long as you agree to do something for us" Xerox started but Alyssa fired her revolver again only to have Xarax intercept the shots with her blade again "what is it you want?" Yoshika asked defeated as she returned her blades to her scabbards on her back.

Xerox motioned to Yoshika to follow him but as Alyssa tried to follow them Xarax stepped into her path "get back to the room you woke up in until my master is done with the little witch" Xarax simply said and Yoshika nodded to Alyssa signaling that she was ok with no other option Alyssa moved back towards the room she woke up in with Xarax following her slowly.

Xerox brought Yoshika to one of the massive gardens outside "now then it is rather simple what we want from you descendant of the Atari clan sisters" Xerox started but had to block as strike from Yoshikas blades with his own "ah ah we wouldn´t want your dear little sister to suffer for your not cooperating now would we?" Yoshika stopped but that was a mistake as Xerox used the opening to disarm Yoshika of her blades that fell to the ground behind her.

Before Yoshika could even react she was pinned to the floor with Xerox blade by her throat "now you will listen and if you try and resist your life won´t be the only one in danger understand?" Xerox threatened "what you want?" Yoshika hissed as Xerox removed his blade from Yoshikas throat "there is something that the Karlsland Military stole from us and we want it back" Xerox simply said as Yoshika got up from the ground.

Xerox went into how during the beginning of the war he had been simply after retrieving a certain object from Karlsland but was unable to do so "what is this object you want?" Yoshika asked and Xerox showed Yoshika a projection of a navy blue core the size of an apple "why is it so important to you?" Yoshika asked but found herself screaming in pain as Xerox struck her with his blades blunt side on her arm with enough force to throw her into a hedge "none of your concern just bring it to us or else" Xerox showed Yoshika a projection of Sakura her clothes in pieces chained to a wall god knows where.

Yoshika nodded her head in defeat "good also that other friend of yours will stay here until you return with what we asked of you" Xerox added "and just to make sure you won´t try and betray us by telling anybody else" Xarax locked a black wristband around Yoshikas right wrist that glowed with a single red light before it transformed into a simple black watch.

Yoshika was escorted back to Alyssa and explained the situation to her "a fine mess we found ourselves in eey" Alyssa mumbled as Xarax entered the room "times up you are leaving now" Xarax said and Yoshika got up and followed Xarax toward an underground hangar.

Inside the hangar Yoshika didn´t trust her eyes as right there on a launch unit was her jet striker the SR-71 "we were able to copy the design from the one that got destroyed in that little experiment a month ago" Xarax simply said shoving Yoshika towards it "until you return with what we want here you will be able to use it try and betray us and the lives of your two friends is forfeited" Xarax reminded Yoshika.

Yoshika hated herself for how she let her guard down only to get captured once more by the enemy and had to do more dirty work for them Xarax had left Yoshika after she told her who she could learn from where the blue core was at with no other option Yoshika got into the striker that started to glow for a moment with red lines before it returned to its black color "Yoshika this striker and that watch can cause your other transformation so better be careful" Izanami warned Yoshika as she took off and climbed above the ruined city before changing her course.

Yoshika increased her speed as much as possible and broke the sound barrier several times by the time she arrived back at the Lafayette Escadrille base it was already late at night so without anyone noticing anything Yoshika grabbed her bag pack with her dress uniform and the three letters from her room before taking off again towards the Neue Karlsland Republik at maximum speed.

During her flight Yoshika detected several planes and witches but didn´t stop for anything until the sky turned blue again she found herself flying over land again and in the far distance Yoshika saw a massive city with a great palace upon a hill with a military base near the palace with a massive airfield but before Yoshika could admire any of the beauty of the city something exploded near her forcing Yoshika to deploy her magic shield as Shrapnel hit against it.

Several more explosions caused Yoshika to fly lower until something crashed into her from the side and before Yoshika could recover from the impact she crashed into the ground hard as her vision was blurry Yoshika didn´t really notice several vehicles stop near her or that someone yelled something at her before she passed out.

General Joachim von Axthelm started the day off as he usually did by doing paperwork in his office that was until a radar unit from the border told him of an unknown air contact on direct course with the capital he immediately mobilized all of his troops and after they managed to hit the unknown air contact with a guided missile and have it crash outside the city he was one of the first at the crash site only to discover in horror that they had shot down one of their own as the witch was wearing a Karlsland uniform it was only made worse by the fact that after they brought the witch to the hospital that they learned what the witch was doing here as they found a letter in her personal belongings.

In this letter their Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen invited the witch that was identified as Major Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st joint Fighter wing to a personal audience with the Kaiser that now was present as the doctor gave Joachim his report about her well being "aside from several bruises she is fine and only requires rest for now" the doctor explained so it was decided to move Yoshika to the palace of the Kaiser and have her watched by the Kaisers personal doctors until she awoke.

In the meantime Joachim had the damaged uniform and other clothes of Yoshika replaced by new ones but the day got even worse as Adolfine Galland returned in the evening and added her furry to the Kaisers ranting on for what felt like hours about Joachims incompetence before she visited Yoshika at the palace only to find the room Yoshika was sleeping in guarded by Izanami and Kuro they allowed Adolfine to enter the room but only with Izanami by her side.

Inside the room Adolfine found Yoshika sleeping on a bed with a bandage wrapped around her head but otherwise there were no apparent injuries after Adolfine said that she was sorry she left the room and went to the hangar where several mechanics were working on Yoshikas striker "what is the situation?" Adolfine asked as the mechanics stopped their work "we have never seen this kind of striker before therefore we have to wait for the major to wake up unless we want to have it blow up in our faces" the head mechanic explained their problem "understood just leave it alone then" Adolfine ordered and went to meet with the Kaiser to deliver her report.

Yoshika awoke in the late morning hours of the next day with a massive headache but after the doctor checked over her and gave her the all clear she found herself in a massive study that was more of a library with a lot of expensive paintings on the walls she was wearing her dress uniform with all of her awards that had been delivered to her right after the doctor left "hello there Major Miyafuji" Adolfine greeted her as she entered the room with a man in a similar uniform to Yoshikas except that he had the Star to the Grand Cross on his collar and a lot more golden insignia "let me introduce you Major this is Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen" Adolfine explained and Yoshika immediately snapped into a salute "none of that Major now then" the Kaiser sat down at the table opposite Yoshika and waved his hand towards the other chair until Yoshikas sat down on it.

Adolfine left the room leaving Yoshika alone with the Kaiser "now I know I was the one who invited you here but I can already tell from your eyes that you are here for a different reason" the Kaiser started shocking Yoshika "if there is something I can help you with I will do so" he assured Yoshika so Yoshika took the picture of the blue core from her pocket that she had gotten from Xarax and handed it to the Kaiser who´s eyes widened in alarm and drew a pistol that he aimed at Yoshika "you are working for them" The Kaiser yelled "not by choice Yoshika yelled back before collapsing to the floor withering in pain.

The Kaiser watched as Yoshika got back up with tears in her eyes "tell me where it is?" Yoshika simply said tapping the picture on the table "you will be seen as a traitor you know that right" the Kaiser asked as he wrote something down on the backside of the picture "probably but for my sister I will do everything even if it means turning the entire world into my enemy" Yoshika said as she took the picture and ran out of the room.

The Kaiser had to assure Adolfine that everything was alright and only a few minutes later they heard a massive loud bang outside only to watch from a window how Yoshika took to the sky and flew away at a rather fast speed.

Yoshika flew towards the location the Kaiser gave to her but as soon as she got closer she noticed that the striker stopped working for some reason so she ditched it in the forest before using her wings to land before making her way towards what Yoshika suspected was a research base once she saw the base Yoshika knew this wasn´t going to be easy as the base was built into a massive mountain cave and the entrance was well guarded "get a move on or we might have to start hurting your dear little sister" Xarax mocking voice spoke into Yoshikas ear "fine I will get it done but do not hurt my sister" Yoshika replied slowly getting up and moving towards the entrance.

On the way Yoshika triggered several detection alarms and soon after she was surrounded by armed soldiers and several tanks but the bracelet on Yoshikas arm had forced her to transform into her full neuroi form before she triggered the first alarm "you know what you have to do" Xerox spoke to Yoshika and with tears in her eyes that no one saw Yoshika attacked destroying the tanks cannons by melting them with pure heat before she did the same with the weapons of all of the soldiers.

Only for several other weapons to start firing at Yoshika she dodged most of the incoming fire before attacking all of the weapon emplacements and a few minutes later Yoshika entered the cave and the deeper she went the harder it would have been for her to move if she wasn´t in her neuroi transformation that allowed her to simply destroy everything in her path until she stood before a massive vault door "hold it right there dam neuroi" a man in a white lab coat called out aiming some kind of cannon at Yoshika that was mounted on the back of a truck.

Yoshika didn´t waste a second and tried to attack but the cannon fired some kind of blue circle at Yoshika and her transformation got canceled after she got hit by it and collapsed to the ground as her muscles no longer responded to her commands to move "well what do we have here a witch that is controlled by the neuroi" the man started laughing like a madman as two soldiers picked her up and the vault door opened.

Behind the door Yoshika was strapped down on a metal table in the middle of the room by the soldiers before they left and the man in lab coat appeared inside a room overlooking the entire room and he pulled some levers and a deep humming started up in the room before he pressed a button what happened after that Yoshika didn´t know only that when she did woke up that the entire base had been destroyed evident by the now burning buildings around her and the bodies of the dead on the ground by her feet with their blood in Yoshikas uniform and hair.

Yoshika collapsed to her knees before she vomited until there was nothing left in her stomach "return now and don´t forget what we want" Yoshika heard Xerox speak to her and after she checked a small bag on her belt she found the small navy blue core inside "I´m so sorry" Yoshika whispered she started crying as she went to an airfield nearby and took one of the planes that was still able to fly.

For Yoshika time seemed to pass by so much slower as if everything around her barely mattered anymore but then she remembered her little sister and returned to reality she had been flying for a while now but after the plane ran out of fuel she had continued flying with her wings as the plane crashed into a mountain and soon enough Yoshika saw the destroyed city with the shining palace in the middle of it all but she was dead tired from using her wings for so long.

Yoshika landed in the middle of a garden where she had spotted Xerox and Xarax moving around in "ah you have returned little witch" Xerox mocked her so Yoshika threw the small bag with the navy blue core to him "I did what you wanted now give me back my sister" Yoshika yelled but Xerox flew away with the bag in his hands "get back here you little" Yoshika tried to fly after him but Xarax knocked her down into the ground again.

Yoshika tried to get up and attack Xarax only for something to hit her again and again until she almost passed out from the several bleeding wounds on her body "sorry but we won´t be able to keep our word this time so this is our last goodbye little witch" Xarax whispered into Yoshikas ear before someone picked Yoshika up and threw her into the air only to hit Yoshika with a bladed weapon in mid air across her chest the last thing Yoshika saw was Xarax standing at the top of a cliff with a silhouette of someone beside her that had white hair and red eyes before she felt her body hit water and started to sink as everything went black and cold around her Yoshika thought "I´m sorry everyone I couldn´t protect you" before she closed her eyes letting the darkness take over.

* * *

 **now before you get the torches and pitchforks let me just say that the story is not yet over far from it to be honest but we are getting close**

 **Thank you for the support from you guys so far it has been a great help to say the least**

 **of course if you liked the chapter leave a review and if you have a question but no account on the site do the same I will answer them in the next chapter that I have in the works already**

 **If you have questions to ask me adive to give or want to share and idea write a pm to me and I will see to listen**

 **until we fly again everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**

 **out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good day to you all**

 **got Chapter 20 for you thanks to Killroy122496 for helping me with beta reading and a few of my ideas ;)**

 **Takeoff everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Demons of the Past**

Yoshika woke up with a start to find herself still breathing the next thing she noticed was that she was in a grey room somewhere and that she was unable to move a muscle some time later someone entered the room and checked something nearby only to jump back a few steps as the person realized Yoshika was conscious only to run out of the room screaming "doctor she is awake" over and over again.

A bit later Yoshika heard someone ask if she heard them say something so she nodded weakly as her hearing slowly returned to her "that is good to know what is the last thing you remember?" the doctor that Yoshika was able to see now clearly asked "the last thing I remember is" Yoshika gasped as she shot straight up only to cringe in a lot of pain as her body screamed at her not to move "you have to rest you were badly wounded when you were found" the nurse spoke as she pushed Yoshika down again "my sister where is she?" Yoshika asked with tears in her eyes ignoring the pain.

The doctor and the nurse exchanged a glance before answering "we have no idea where she is but there is someone else here to see you" the doctor replied getting up "in fact they were here the whole time after they arrived with everyone else" the nurse continued and left the room and only a few seconds later Yoshika heard several sounds of running feet coming closer until the door quite literally was almost torn off its hinges as someone slammed it open.

Before Yoshika knew what was happening the entire 501st was standing around her bed all of them seemed happy and relieved but there was something that Mina and Mio were worried about "Yoshika you finally woke up we thought you" Lynne started but started crying "ok you guys what the hell is going on and where am I?" Yoshika asked bluntly cringing in pain again she tried to sit up.

It was Mio and Mina that nodded to everyone else and a few seconds later they were the only ones in the room with Yoshika "Miyafuji for some reason the Neurois all around the world have retreated to Karlsland be it hive or other neuroi" Mio started but Mina interrupted her "after we spoke with you in that shared realm of yours all over the world the radios were hijacked and someone named Xerox announced that due to a deal they made with you they would be retreating to Karlsland and warned the rest of the world that they would launch another worldwide offensive in two years and we are welcome to attack them before that" Yoshika needed a moment to process all of that "where is Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill?" Yoshika asked looking at her hands.

Mio noticed that Yoshika looked afraid but for what reason she didn´t know "about three months back a small patrol boat was moving along the coast of the Netherlands and on a nearby beach they found you badly wounded at first the doctors didn´t even think you would make it but somehow you survived despite your injuries" "As for where we are we are actually on the Yamamoto but we aren´t the only ones here besides the 501st we have the 502nd the 31st and the 500 JFW onboard under orders to protect you at all costs" Mina explained "Miyafuji the upper bras want to know what kind of deal you made with this Xerox so they will be calling you in for questioning as soon as you have recovered" Mio said the last part with disgust for some reason.

Yoshika didn´t respond "tell the upper bras I won´t answer any of their questions until I have spoken with Air Marshall Alyssa understood" Yoshika replied before she closed her eyes again so Mio and Mina got up and left the room "what did she tell you?" a man in Karlsland Uniform asked as they stopped in the hallway "she told us nothing about the deal she made however she also told us she would tell us once she has spoken with Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill" Mina answered.

It was already late in the evening so they informed Alyssa about Yoshika during dinner and as soon as Mio said that Yoshika wanted to speak with her Alyssa ran out of the room to everyone´s confusion but Fae followed Alyssa just to make sure she didn´t do anything she would regret.

Alyssa entered the room Yoshika was recovering in as silently as possible only to find Yoshika on the ground doing pushups on one arm with sweat running down her face "Yoshika you wanted to see me?" Alyssa asked and Yoshika stopped with her exercise and got into a sitting position "yes Alyssa I only have one question for you though. Where is Sakura?" Yoshika asked the room seemed to heat up a bit as Yoshika asked but Alyssa barely noticed it "I saw how you gave that Xerox something in the garden and then" Alyssa clearly struggled with what she had to say "spit it out already I have to confirm something" Yoshika hissed and Alyssa continued "I saw how Sakura attacked and almost killed you" Alyssa screamed before the room fell into complete silence.

Yoshika sadly nodded her head "I see Alyssa anything else?" Yoshika asked as she got up to look outside "yes before Sakura attacked you I noticed her eyes were completely red and her hair was completely white and for some reason I felt a neuroi presence from her" Alyssa explained "thank you Alyssa please leave" Yoshika replied not even turning around but Alyssa noticed the tears that fell from Yoshikas eyes as they glistened in the moon light.

Alyssa left the room only for the door to start glowing black silver for a moment before the entire ship shuddered as if something had rammed them "what the hell" Alyssa yelled as she got back up again only for the entire ship to shake again but after that the ship settled down again but down the hallway Alyssa saw the captain of the ship with Mio and Mina behind him running towards her "Alyssa what happened?" Mina asked but before Alyssa could reply Izanami appeared.

Izanami seemed very sad as her ears were flat against her head and she had a bowed head "there is no need to worry it´s just that Yoshika had to vent her anger otherwise she would have ripped this ship apart" Izanami started to explain but Mio was the first to ask "so those two earthquake like shakes were" "Yes Yoshikas emotions almost managed to cause her to unleash all of her magic power in a wild flare that would have caused massive damage and destroyed this ship in an instant" Izanami replied but now Kuro appeared by her side "Yoshika has calmed down for now but I advise you not to interrupt her from doing what she thinks she has to do" he spoke his voice leaving no room to argue.

Mina had enough "and what is it Yoshika thinks she has to do?" Kuro looked at her but Izanami was the one to reply "saving her younger sister from the same corruption that once took hold of Yoshikas body" the room was silent it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop "it is the truth as sad as it may sound Yoshikas little sister Sakura is being controlled by the neuroi our enemy and she is also the one responsible for Yoshikas injuries" Alyssa continued to explain.

At that moment the door to the room opened and Yoshika walked out her outfit almost completely black except for several silver and red lines along her arms and legs and the red skirt "Kuro Izanami we are leaving" Yoshikas voice was ice cold lacking any kind of emotions at all and before anyone could say anything to stop her Yoshika disappeared in a flash of white and red with her two familiars.

Yoshika appeared again in a cloud of black and silver taking a short look around Yoshika knew she was where she wanted to be during her time in the shared realm that she had been training she had gained the memories of both Atari sisters when the power of the Atari clan and her magic had became one and now she found herself in an old destroyed village that sat on top of a cliff with a hidden harbor somewhere along the coast of Fuso "you really thought about this Yoshika?" Kuro asked as he and his sister knew all too well where they were "yes until I am sure I can save her I shall not do anything else than train my mind, body and power" Yoshika replied.

But before they did any of that they started to look around to find a place to sleep and in the middle of the village that had several old canals running alongside the small roads they found the only building that seemed to have survived the wrath of time unlike the others "this is where it happened isn´t it?" Yoshika asked as she entered the building through a destroyed part of the wall that surrounded the rest of the building "yes this is where the two sisters fought their last battle against each other but in the end neither was victorious" Izanami replied as they stopped at a gravestone the name had been washed away by time but Yoshika got on her knees offering a short prayer before moving on.

Yoshika went to train while Kuro and Izanami made the place livable again they stored some of the food and a few of their alcoholic beverages in the kitchen and started cleaning up the rest of the building until everything was spotless "she really takes it hard" Izanami sighed "she does but that´s no surprise after all she does it for her younger sister that she only remembered a few months ago only for that sister to suffer the same fate as herself" Kuro replied as they both watched Yoshika continue with her training even as the day turned to night.

Yoshika didn´t care for how many weeks or even months she had been training continuing and improving on each day until she almost passed out but at some point she noticed that a rather large group of people was flying towards the village in the distance as she was training with her magic antenna close to the Cliffside of the village right now "Yoshika you have advanced very far for the short time you have been training take a break you deserve it" Izanami spoke up "fine" Yoshika mumbled as she walked back to the house she had been staying in with both Kuro and Izanami however during her training Yoshika started to use an ability of the Sōzō no ha to repair the rest of the village and now it looked completely new even if she was the only one living in the village at the moment.

Several hours later Yoshika heard the distinct sound of several striker units mixed with the sound of a few jet strikers so she decided to take a walk it wasn´t apparent to Yoshika however her hair had lost a lot of its brown color and had turned a silver white over the time she had been training and her eyes had turned an even darker shade of brown with a red glow around them.

Yoshika looked up and there she saw them a group of over thirty witches in full combat gear that started to fly around the village in search of her however a smaller group of witches landed at the building Yoshika has been training at when it came to mastering her blades in combat so Yoshika slowly made her way around the village using one of the new abilities she learned to use with the Hakai no ha, shadow walking that allowed Yoshika to jump from shadow to shadow until she was right in front of the building and simply went inside.

The first thing Yoshika heard was a very annoyed very familiar voice yelling at Kuro and Izanami "where is she you two we know she is here we have felt her magic power several times around here and now we don´t feel anything" Mio was the one yelling but Kuro and Izanami simply yawned and laid back down again not even acknowledging the presence of the others in the room for a moment.

Mio became very angry evident by her reddening face but before she could continue to yell Yoshika decided to speak up "I would appreciate it if you wouldn´t yell at my familiars" every head in the room turned to Yoshika only for several of them to gasp at what they saw Yoshikas hair was the first thing they noticed and her eyes but aside from that Yoshika looked as fit as she has ever been.

For several minutes the room stayed silent until Keiko spoke up raising her rifle "Major Yoshika Miyafuji you are under arrest under charges of high treason and murder" she yelled but Yoshika simply tilted her head to the side with a shrug "Miyafuji we are serious come with us quietly or" Yoshika started laughing at what Mio was talking about even as the others raised their weapons "oh Sakamoto you really think I would even listen to that?" Yoshika asked activating her magic "the only thing that still keeps me on this godforsaken earth and from ending it all is that I have to save my sister" Yoshika drew both of her blades at the same time as Kuro and Izanami got up "and no one can stop me at this point anyway" Yoshika added disappearing in a flash of black and red.

For how experienced they all were they barely managed to get into the air before Yoshika would have hit them with her blades "Yoshika stop this" Mina yelled only for Yoshika to drop her blades that disappeared "no dice sorry you guys" Yoshika whispered and started running into the village "we have confirmed she is here everyone you are free to attack her with the specialized weaponry" Mina called over her transponder and several guns started firing at Yoshika.

Only for Yoshika to start appearing and disappearing all over town several hours later they ran out of magic and were forced to chase Yoshika on foot but that turned out to be an even bigger disadvantage as Yoshika simply started to attack one group and then another until they all had pieces of their uniforms missing and most of their weapons useless either by Yoshika damaging them or them running out of ammo.

The entire group of witches found themselves in the middle of the city as the sun started to turn the horizon orange "you guys want to fight against Xerox and his lackeys in this condition?" Yoshika asked from the roof of a nearby building before jumping down to the street "what the hell did you do to yourself to gain this much power?" Alyssa yelled and fired her Bren mg at Yoshika only for Ayami to deflect all of them with her blade "thank you Ayami and to answer your question it is rather simple I started training the power that I neglected to train" Yoshika replied as the bullets fell to the ground around her "listen none of you are strong enough to face any of them in direct combat" Yoshika started again only for everyone to surround her on all sides.

But before Yoshika could do anything another witch separated from the large group and went to Yoshikas side "Jeanne, Ayami what do you two think you are doing?" Alyssa yelled as Jeanne stood by Yoshika and Ayami her weapon raised at everyone around the three of them "Yoshika is no traitor all the sacrifices she has made over the time she has been fighting with each one of us should tell you that much" Jeanne replied and Yoshika and Ayami had to smile at that "for me it is rather simple as well" Ayami raised her blade "I have already failed once in my duty that I swore on my live to carry out I will not do so again" Ayami simply added getting ready to attack.

Yoshika knew these two would be doing something like this so she turned her attention back to the rest of the group she knew that they would try something like this surrounding her with overwhelming numbers so she used the one move she swore to never use calling the Hakai no ha to her hands "the light of the day that disappears in the night just like that light you shall sleep" Yoshika spoke in a slow simple manner but the effect was massive as everyone except for Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne collapsed to the ground while some were able to use their weapons as a support to not completely fall to the ground but all of them were breathing hard "what did you just do?" Mina asked in fear looking at Yoshika "simple I took the rest of your magical power to immobilize you" Yoshika replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

With everyone lying on the ground Yoshika sat down as well with Ayami and Jeanne by her side "now listen even if you wanted to help me you wouldn´t be able to" Yoshika felt something pierce her skin close to her shoulder followed by the sound of a rifle firing and when she looked at her back she found a dart sticking out of her shoulder "tricky little" Yoshika didn´t even get to say anything else as her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground.

From the nearby forest stepped a group of Para troopers lead by Adolfine Galland "now then good thing we were here after all" "But what are we going to do now?" Mio asked the golden question as Ayami, Jeanne, Kuro and Izanami still stood around Yoshika "on another note Mio did you ever notice a village of this size being here?" Keiko asked getting the attention of everyone and both Kuro and Izanami used that time everyone was distracted to move Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne back to the building she had been training at during the last several months.

None of the witches present could think about there ever being a village here "uhm you guys I think Yoshika and the other two got away" Erica spoke up and true to her words Yoshika was gone "dammit everyone" but Kuro appeared again before Adolfine could continue "our master is resting now guarded by the other two and me and my sister you should do the same and tomorrow we shall talk about the future good night" Kuro disappeared and Izanami walked up to them from behind "follow me I will show you to your quarters" and with no other option everyone started following Izanami around.

Izanami showed everyone to several buildings close to Yoshika and in every building they found something warm to eat and a change of clothes however that was possible so no one was complaining as they had been flying for most of the day to get here and after a good meal they all went to sleep hoping that tomorrow there would be a future for them to fly through the sky with everyone else.

Yoshika was the first one awake as she usually was Izanami informed Yoshika that everyone was still here and had stayed the night "they will have questions no doubt about that" Yoshika sighed as she got up and with Ayami and Jeanne behind her walked towards a hot spring close to her small home a few days after Yoshika had repaired the village she had noticed a bath house and after she went up the mountain a bit she unearthed a natural hot spring sure she could heat up the water even more by starting a fire that was underneath the bathing area but even without that there was always hot water to bath in.

Yoshika got into the showers with Ayami and Jeanne and went into the bath right after "high treason and murder huh" Yoshika mumbled as she looked at the sky "I have never believed their words for a second Yoshika even if everyone else did" Ayami assured her "the same goes for me after I told you about that" Jeanne´s expression turned sour for a second before returning to a small smile "my situation and what you told me during the time in the bath and what you did by fighting on your own against the neuroi earned you my respect Yoshika" Jeanne added "they aren´t wrong but even I have no clear idea of what actually happened back there" Yoshika added slumping down in the bath "just know that we will be here no matter what" Ayami spoke and Jeanne nodded at that but no matter how long Yoshika was floating around in the warm water her body just couldn´t relax with her mind constantly at work so Yoshika got out of the water and got dressed again with Ayami and Jeanne doing the same but Yoshika created a pair of new clothes for them just to make sure the bath and shower wasn´t wasted before the three of them started preparing breakfast for themselves and after the group of three ate they started preparing something to eat for everyone else that had stayed the night in the village.

Mio Sakamoto, Mina Wilcke, Gundula Rall, Alyssa Churchill, Keiko Katou and Adolfine Galland had all slept in the same building and now they were awake to find bathing supplies and a fresh warm breakfast waiting for them they all ate the food and grabbed their weapons that had been repaired as well "ok anyone else thinking we might be trying to capture something that is way beyond us?" Alyssa asked pulling her Bren over her shoulder.

Mina and Gundula agreed with Alyssa but they started walking towards the building they had found Yoshika at yesterday and out on the streets they found everyone else with their weapons and in new uniforms or clothing but before Adolfine could say anything someone else did "I see you have all awoken" Kuro watched them from the top of a building with Ayami by his side "follow us but remember if you attack you will have to bear the consequences" Ayami added the warning before she jumped down onto street level with Kuro and started walking.

Kuro and Ayami didn´t bring them to the building from yesterday instead the two showed them the way to a stone staircase that lead upwards and after everyone walked up they found themselves inside the mansion built into the side of the mountain "this seems familiar" Mina mumbled and almost everyone agreed with her.

Kuro showed them to a massive room that had small red round tables with food and chairs around the tables everywhere "take a seat and enjoy the treats provided" Izanami spoke as Kuro disappeared up another set of stairs while Ayami went to a table at the end of the room and sat down at a table where Jeanne was already sitting so everyone else did just that and as soon as the last of them sat down a cup of tea or coffee appeared before them depending on their personal taste.

Everyone waited a few minutes until they heard light footsteps coming down the stairs a few of them jumped up and reached for their weapons only to find them missing "hello everyone it has been some time" Yoshikas voice spoke as soft as fresh fallen snow as she walked down the stairs with Kuro behind her.

Yoshika sat down at the same table with Ayami and Jeanne "please sit down" Yoshika spoke and those who had gotten up sat down again as Yoshika took a sip from a cup of something "now then you have questions and before you even ask yes I know why you are here and what your orders are and most of it has some truth to it" Yoshika started but Keiko was the first to slam her hands down on the table "are you kidding me you traitor" she screamed and both Ayami and Jeanne were on their feet ready to defend Yoshika only for Yoshika to sigh and gave the two a sign to ease up "you are here to arrest me under charges of high treason and murder but do you know what I actually have done?" Yoshika asked her voice calm as the sea close to the coast.

Everyone exchanged looks but no one answered "so you have no idea then let me enlighten you" Yoshikas smile disappeared and all the light in the room disappeared leaving them in total darkness until a large picture of a blue neuroi core appeared "this is what I´m accused of, returning the one god dammed reason of this bloody war the reason for all of the death, misery and destruction since the beginning of it all to those that your superiors stole from" Yoshikas voice stayed calm through the entire time even if the rooms temperature seemed to drop until the light seemed to return to the room.

Yoshika sat down again letting the picture disappear "as for the charge of murder sorry to say but I had nothing to do with that either as it all is a giant setup created by the neuroi" Adolfine was the first to get up and walk towards Yoshika "what are you even saying" Adolfine tried to slap Yoshika only to find oblivion wrath by her neck stopping her dead in her tracks "move and your head rolls down on the floor" Ayami hissed with Jeanne getting up as well and drawing a blade that looked similar to Oblivion wrath except it had a red hand guard and grip "you are free to believe what you want but I think one of you here has a bit more to tell you about why I did it isn´t that right Alyssa?" Yoshika asked looking at the Air Marshall of the 500 JFW as Adolfine slowly went back to her seat.

Adolfine sat down on her seat again as Alyssa started to explain how her entire fighter wing was attacked by neurois with green markings and her walking up in the Karlsland capital with Yoshika and what Yoshika was forced to retrieve to save her sisters life only for that sister to almost kill Yoshika "thank you Alyssa now then you probably are wondering how there is this village and this mansion here even though there never was supposed to be anything here" Yoshika spoke up walking towards one of the walls of the room with Ayami and Jeanne on either side of her.

With a simple hand gesture to the side the entire wall parted to the sides revealing a perfect view over the entire village "most of you already know part of where we are but I will tell you again for those that do not" Yoshika retold the entire story of the Hakai no and the Sōzō no ha the two blades of the sisters only to get interrupted by Mio "Yoshika from what you are saying it almost sounds like we are where all of that happened in the past" Ayami and Jeanne grinned at that.

Yoshika grinned as well as everyone else looked at her "very well Sakamoto but even me with all of my power I can only tell you the truth you are the ones who have to accept it" the room fell into utter silence as everyone present realized where they actually where that was until Yoshika spoke up again "now then the question is what are you going to do?"

Yoshikas question had everyone talk in hushed voices with each other for a while until Barkhorn was the one to get up "Yoshika if we bring you to the higher ups do you have a plan to save yourself and your sister?" Barkhorn asked surprising almost everyone "maybe Trude but I wouldn´t be able to tell you about it and I would have to use a threat that I never wanted to even consider using in this way" Yoshika replied her expression telling them that Yoshika was serious about it.

Yoshika sighed as she started to speak again "another option would be for everyone present to go AWOL and attack Xerox together as crazy as that sounds" Yoshika got no reply from anyone as they looked at her as if she was crazy "fine scratch that idea then" Yoshika pouted causing a few snickers from several of the girls present "so what are your exact orders when it comes to my capture?" Yoshika asked and Adolfine was the one to explain it to her.

A few days after Yoshika escaped from the Yamamoto several high ranking generals had called all of them to a meeting and gave them the order to capture Yoshika with any means necessary before explaining to them that Yoshika was a traitor and working for the neuroi "that´s actually an advantage for me" Yoshikas smile was not one of happiness but more an evil smirk that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present except for Jeanne and Ayami who knew a bit of what Yoshika had in mind "how long do you guys need to fly to get back to base?" Yoshika asked and learned that they would have to fly all the way to a small Island chain of Fuso about four days away.

Yoshika wanted to be alone for a bit as she started to think about a plan and in the evening she joined the others again for dinner "listen I have a plan to the military it will look like you completed your orders" Yoshika had to raise her hand to calm everyone down especially Jeanne and Ayami "however I will be in my neuroi form the entire time and as long as I´m in that form call me Xenia understood otherwise my plan is a bust" Yoshika only told them that part in exchange Yoshika would be using her transport magic to bring them as close to the base as possible.

After discussing it with everyone for a long time they agreed to Yoshikas plan even if they had no idea what Yoshika had planned for after they handed her over to the military but Yoshika assured them that she would be fine so everyone went to sleep except for Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne who talked about Yoshikas plan in detail.

The entire group stayed for another two days and in the morning of the fifth day Yoshika had completed the transport circle for everyone "well here goes and remember to call me Xenia" Yoshika made sure that everyone had their stuff that looked beaten up from combat before she activated the magic circle and everyone disappeared in a flash of white light only to reappear in the middle of a thick forest.

Alyssa apologized to Yoshika as she restrained Yoshikas arms on her back as well as her legs "ok now wait a sec before you pick me up and fly off" Yoshika stopped Barkhorn from picking her up and closed her eyes for a moment Yoshikas dragon mark on her arm glowed red for a moment before her clothes changed to a simple Fuso army uniform with the all too familiar green red green hexagon pattern of a neuroi even Yoshikas eyes changed to completely red as did her hair except that it was completely black now "ok let´s go".

Barkhorn slung Yoshika over her shoulder and with everyone else she took off towards the base last night during dinner they had talked about a false story about how they captured Yoshika and to make sure everything was believable Yoshika had used her powers to create a small ship that now was nothing more than a wreck on a beach of Fuso but the surrounding area of the beach showed clear signs of battle if anyone bothered to check the report.

They were closer to the base thanks to Yoshika however they still had to fly for another four hours until they arrived at a massive airfield after they called the tower one of the large aircraft hangars opened and after landing they all moves inside only for the hangar doors to close behind them "you really got her?" a man in Fuso army uniform asked in disbelieve with several more officers from different militaries standing near him as everyone had stored their strikers and weapons away.

In response Barkhorn showed them the bound and unconscious Yoshika by setting her down on the ground "is this supposed to be a joke that thing isn´t human" one of the officers from Britannia yelled "yeah we know alright but" Adolfine grabbed something from her pocket and threw it towards the group of officers where it landed with a metallic clang on the floor.

One of the Karlsland officers stepped forward and picked up the piece of metal "this confirms it" he showed the back of the now visible Iron cross to the group as it had Yoshikas name and rank engraved on the back "you have done well now" but before the officer could continue Yoshika started to groan and wiggle around a bit on the ground.

All of the officers took a step back as Yoshikas eyes opened and she tried to sit up only for Barkhorn to grab her by the shoulders "what´s going on?" Yoshikas voice was slurred as if she was completely drunk "did you find her in this state?" one of the officers in the back asked "we found this thing hiding out in a ship that was near Fuso the other thing we found onboard were a lot of empty barrels and numerous bottles that all contained alcohol at one point" Mina explained but Yoshika managed to trash around enough that Barkhorn got annoyed and kicked her in the side but Yoshika didn´t even flinch instead Barkhorn started cursing in pain as she held her foot.

Yoshikas head swayed from one side to the other until she stopped looking straight at the officers "ugh don´t tell me I" Yoshika tried to move her arms but found that she was unable to "oh great now the short of this shit is that yes this is that yes this looks like the body of Major what´s her name but I am not her seeing as I´m the same thing that you are still fighting" Yoshika grinned as the group of officers flinched back at the cold metallic sound of Yoshikas voice and her red glaring eyes.

One of the officers was braver than the others and kicked Yoshika right in the chest making her crash to the ground without a reaction from Yoshika "then what is your name if you have one" he yelled drawing his revolver from his jacket "Xenia is the name my brother gave to me before he betrayed me" Yoshika replied "and who is that brother?" Mina asked standing close by "think the name was something with several X but I don´t clearly remember that part" Yoshika replied letting her eyes close again as she fell back to the ground the officers dismissed the witches after they gave a short report about the battle until a group of soldiers arrived and took Yoshika away "just what are you planning to do Xenia?" Gundula mumbled as she looked back at the hangar.

Yoshika was only pretending to be unconscious but she still knew where she was moving towards and who was moving around her "so what are we going to do with this thing?" someone asked and Yoshika knew it was the same officer from Britannia that had aimed his revolver at her as someone closed something around her arms and legs "for now we wait and after it wakes up again we ask questions if it won´t answer then we will simply get rid of it" another voice that Yoshika thought was familiar spoke up.

Yoshika decided to open her eyes again and look around where she was only to find herself chained to the floor of a large open room but on several elevated platforms Yoshika found all kinds of weapons aimed towards her with several witches as well "now then we have questions for you Xenia and you better answer" someone spoke over a speaker that had definitely seen better days "whatever ain´t got no other choice anyway" Yoshika replied letting the chains clang against each other "good now what happened to Major Yoshika Miyafuji?" the same man asked.

Yoshika started grinning at that "fine I will tell you I knew my brother was doing something to force that girl to work for him and after she did what he asked of her he simply tried to get rid of her. However the girl survived even if badly injured. Now here´s the kicker the girl you know as Yoshika Miyafuji is barely clinging to life as it is and that is only thanks to me" Yoshika started laughing on the inside as a lot of the soldiers around the room looked confused as hell.

A few minutes later the speaker came to live again "where is Yoshika Miyafuji at the moment?" Yoshika had to shake her head at that "she is alive and recovering but as it is we had to form a sort of bond to ensure she would survive. You see by the time I found the girl again she was in a really bad way she blamed herself for what happened to the soldiers when she retrieved that blue core for my brother and had almost drunk herself to death. But the truth is that she didn´t even have a hand in any of that my brother Xerox was that fucks name I think simply made it look like she did kill the soldiers stationed on that base" Yoshika stopped and waited on how they would react to that information.

Several more minutes went by before the speaker came to live again "how long will it take for Yoshika Miyafuji to recover?" was the simple question that made Yoshika fake a sigh "honestly without me she would be six feet under right now but if everything goes according to plan she should be recovered and ready to fight in about five months" Yoshika replied "good we have one more question then what was the reason the Major worked for this Xerox?" Yoshika looked at the ground but the soldiers and witches around her tensed up when she looked up again her eyes burning crimson fury "that bastard has been experimenting with neuroi human fusion creating hybrids he can freely control and somehow he got his hand on both Yoshika Miyafuji and her younger sister and while Yoshika thought she would be able to safe her sister by doing what they wanted my brother transformed Sakura the younger sister into a neuroi hybrid that almost killed Major Miyafuji" Yoshika yelled the last part almost ripping the chains from the floor "there is another reason why I allowed myself to be captured though" Yoshika added sitting down on the ground again.

A few seconds later a door opened and three officers in Karlsland uniforms entered "and why is that?" the one on the right asked as Yoshika looked at them "simple I am here to allow you accesses to the magic powers and abilities of Yoshika Miyafuji" the room was dead silent after Yoshika revealed that "how?" the same officer asked "simple the bond we formed is simple you see the body of Major Miyafuji was so badly damaged that I had to put it into stasis a sort of deep sleep to allow it to heal but in order for that to work her familiars told me I had to find a way to use her magic power otherwise her magical power would cause a wild flare that might destroy a large portion of this planet" Yoshika had to grin on the inside as it sunk in what she had just told them.

One of the officers nodded towards someone standing at the door and everyone that had a weapon aimed at Yoshika tensed up even more as three people entered the room one Yoshika recognized as the Kaiser of Karlsland and another as the Prime minister of Britannia but the third was a mystery to her "well who are they supposed to be?" Yoshika asked feigning ignorance the three officers waved their hands around and all of the soldiers around the room except the witches left "now then who we are is unimportant what is important" the prime minister Churchill aimed something at Yoshika and fired.

Yoshika barely felt the impact on her chest but the force was enough to have her crash to the ground "was that supposed to do anything?" Yoshika asked with a raised eyebrow "why have you taken this form neuroi?" the Kaiser asked "simple in order for me to use the magic power of Yoshika Miyafuji I changed my body as much as I could to resemble her oh by the way" Yoshika called the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha in their scabbards to her hands and threw them towards the group "she also told me to show you these supposedly they are her own blades but I have no idea about that" Yoshika added.

A few minutes went by before the door opened again and Alyssa entered "ah Air Marshall Churchill we have something to show you" one of the Karlsland officers showed the blades to Alyssa who drew her own pistol and fired at Yoshika two times "where did you get these from?" she yelled before firing a third time "the Major gave them to me told me they would allow me to" Yoshika paused for a moment as the two blades seemed to glow for a moment and both Kuro and Izanami appeared "finally this took way longer than it should have Kuro" Izanami complained as both blades went to their sides "yeah yeah but now we can" Kuro looked around the room for a moment "oh for fucks sake Xenia what did you do?" Kuro growled glaring at Yoshika.

Yoshika seemed to flinch back a bit "ey not my fault that Major of yours is a wanted criminal and they thought I was her" Yoshika replied while Izanami walked over to the group of officer and the others "has Xenia explained why she looks like Yoshika Miyafuji?" she asked and the Kaiser was the one to step forward "from what Xenia has told us Major Yoshika Miyafuji had no choice other than to work for the enemy and was betrayed yet again by having to answer for a crime she has not committed or is anyone of another opinion?" the Kaiser asked "if there are no more questions me my brother and Xenia have to start doing something about that little problem of ours" Izanami gave a small bow before rushing over to Kuro who had removed the chains around Yoshikas arms and legs "we will be returning in a few weeks with a few presents until then" Kuro grinned as a red magic circle appeared on the floor "oh hell no you don´t" Alyssa yelled grabbing Yoshikas arm only to disappear with her.

Yoshika appeared again in a flash of red close to the Gallian border "Alyssa what the hell" Yoshika almost yelled "I have no time to babysit you" but Alyssa interrupted her "listen I don´t know what you are planning but I´m coming with you" Yoshika had to sigh at that "fine but unlike me you can´t fly without a striker" Yoshika drew the Sōzō no ha from its scabbard and after a flash of light Alyssa found her jet striker unit on the ground with her Bren mg but both the striker unit and the weapon looked brand new "how?" Alyssa asked as she got into the striker.

Yoshika simply returned Sōzō no ha to its scabbard "the Sōzō no ha is not called the blade of creation for nothing" Yoshika simply replied and started flying with her neuroi powers "come on there´s something I have to get before I start to really prepare a little surprise for those block heads" Alyssa didn´t know why but Yoshikas smile sent a ice cold shiver down her spine "just what have I gotten myself into" Alyssa asked herself as she followed Yoshika.

Yoshika flew out over the water for a while until she stopped in midair "yeah this is where it happened" Yoshika mumbled "Alyssa get back and maybe use that transponder to call that base of yours don´t worry its modified so you can contact anyone you want" Yoshika called out to Alyssa who flew a bit higher as Yoshika drew both of her blades and a pitch black magic circle appeared under Yoshika.

Alyssa did just that and managed to contact the base she explained that she would watch over Xenia until she would return in two weeks with a lot of arguing back and forth Alyssa finally got permission from her own father and the Kaiser of Karlsland "now what are you doing Xenia?" Alyssa asked as she watched several silver massive magic circles appear on the water surface and a deep red glow started emitting from the sea floor.

Several minutes went by until Alyssa screamed as several massive explosions threw water very high into the air that showered her a bit "dam you Xenia what the hell was that?" Alyssa asked only to freeze as she saw what was now on the ocean a massive fleet of over thirty warships be it Fuso cruisers Britannian or Karlsland battleships or Liberion transport ships and tankers and lying on the deck of the flag ship a Karlsland battleship was Xenia so Alyssa landed on it as well after she got over her shock.

Yoshika was breathing hard but grinned at Alyssa as she landed "Xenia what the hell is all this?" Alyssa asked waving around at the other ships that started to move without Alyssa noticing anything "simple in the years of war against the neuroi the military lost a lot of ships and for the upcoming offensive against the neuroi they will need every ship they can get their hands on" Yoshika continued to explain that along the way to Liberion they would find even more sunken ships and that she planned to add them to the already massive fleet "you really are crazy but how are the two of us going to get this fleet mo" Alyssa simply starred around as all ships of the fleet sounded their foghorns in a massive salute.

Alyssa starred from the moving ships at Yoshika and back at the ships "don´t ask even I don´t understand it either completely to be honest" Yoshika got up and shortly after Alyssa found herself sitting in the admirals quarters with Yoshika eating something and drinking a bit before they both went to sleep Alyssa contacted the base again and gave them the direction they were moving.

The base didn´t believe Alyssa at all but promised to send the rest of the five hundred, the 501st, the 502nd and the 31st to assist her before cutting the connection, in the evening Alyssa returned to her quarters as she was falling asleep she heard someone sing in a sad voice outside and the gentle yet heartbreaking melody send her to sleep soon after.

Yoshika was up as she usually was with her two familiars she only needed about four hours of sleep per day and by the time Alyssa joined her on the bridge Yoshika had gotten her hands on another fifteen warships and ten more transport ships "morning Alyssa" Yoshika greeted her "morning so already made the fleet larger?" Alyssa asked in response Yoshika gave her some binoculars and sat down at a table to eat something.

Alyssa went to one of the windows of the bridge and had to gasp at what she saw before taking a second look to make sure she didn´t see things before she joined Yoshika "Yoshika how many more are we going to find along the way?" Alyssa asked after they finished with breakfast "to be honest I have no idea Alyssa but for now we have around fifty warships and twenty five transport ships and tankers and knowing where we are we will probably find a lot more along the way" Yoshika answered as she went on deck to stretch her legs a bit "just how powerful is this girl?" Alyssa asked in wonder as she ate her own breakfast.

Later that day everyone else that had been part of the capture team joined Yoshika and Alyssa on the battleship and before Yoshika knew it she was bombarded with questions from everywhere and no matter where she tried to hide the others always found her so she relented but instead of telling them she showed them as she found another sunken ship.

Yoshika was standing on the bow of a destroyer that had split off from the rest of the fleet and everyone else was watching her from another ship "well here goes" Yoshika thought and started the all too familiar process the others gasped at how much magic Yoshika was using but when the light started to get brighter and brighter they had to close their eyes for a moment before the light returned to normal.

There sitting on the water was the largest Fuso aircraft carrier they had ever seen together with another two smaller aircraft carriers, five battleships, ten cruisers and twenty destroyers that started to slowly move towards the two destroyers that turned back around towards the rest of the fleet and a few hours later the fleet was back together again continuing towards the united states of Liberion "I know that you are a bit reckless at times and ignore commands from superiors but this is insane to put it bluntly Yoshika" Barkhorn was the first to speak during dinner after they had gotten back onboard the Karlsland battleship.

Yoshika was in the kitchen with Mami and had prepared a small fest for everyone "yeah maybe so but how else am I going to get those block heads to move and agree to me being part of the last offensive against the neuroi?" Yoshika replied with a grin, no one had a real answer to that so they just returned their attention to the food before them however by the end of the evening barely anyone could move so Yoshika simply moved everyone to their quarters before going back to the bridge "we are making good speed to say the least" Yoshika thought as she checked their position and heading on a map using the stars and her magic antenna.

The next two weeks went by rather quick except for Yoshika everyday she trained with everyone else on improving their magic control and powers and with Ayami and Jeanne she trained to fight with their blades unless she had to get more ships for the fleet that by now numbered over two hundred and fifty warships with about a hundred and fifty transport ships and tankers by the end of the second week Yoshika spotted several aircraft flying over the fleet but ignored them that was until Alyssa informed Yoshika that the Kaiser of Karlsland, prime minister Churchill, The emperor of Fuso and the president of Liberion would be meeting with them.

Yoshika agreed and a day later a massive fleet of aircraft was heading towards the fleet one of the planes was the all too familiar shape of a H8K2 a Fuso flying boat that had brought her and Sakamoto to Romanga one time the fighter aircraft landed on the various carriers while the flying boat landed on the water and Yoshika sent one of the destroyers to pick up the passengers and tow the flying boat while the fleet changed course.

A few hours later the destroyer rejoined the fleet and all the passengers onboard came onboard the Karlsland battleship while the pilots stayed on the aircraft carriers "Alyssa how the hell did you even find this fleet?" Winston asked as everyone that arrived was looking at the massive fleet around them "simple thing really" Yoshika replied from higher up in the super structure before jumping down to land on the deck without problems "technically speaking this is a fleet of sunken ships that were revived and recreated by the power of Major Miyafuji" Yoshika grinned as everyone looked confused "simply speaking this fleet is recreated I used my own neuroi powers of analysis to determine the needed structures of each ship and with the power of Yoshika Miyafuji I rebuilt them as a authentic copy since I didn´t want to disturb the grave of so many" Yoshika explained.

A few hours later Xenia had organized a few things a smaller part of the fleet would head back to Fuso and the rest would be heading to Liberion but in return each of the country's leaders present had to sign a document that made sure that once Yoshika and Sakura returned to the military they would still be part of their respective fighter wings with the same ranks even if some of the Fuso officers present didn´t seem to be too happy about that but the emperor would have none of their complaints.

The next day a lot of the Fuso style ships split off with a few of the transport ships and tankers and the leaders of the country boarded massive aircraft carrier with that fleet also went the destroyer that had the flying boat behind it but the rest of the witches stayed with Yoshika and all of them watched as the fleet split off from them and headed away until they were nothing more than black spots in the distance "you really are something else Yoshika" Mina mumbled as she joined Yoshika on the bridge roof "maybe so but even then all of this" Yoshika waved her arms towards the massive fleet around them "is worthless unless I can save my sister from that bastard" Yoshika was seething in rage and Mina clearly saw it.

Yoshika for her part calmed down over the course of several hours but what she had been doing no one knew as she had boarded one of the aircraft carriers with Ayami and Jeanne and had done something so as soon as everyone else thought Yoshikas was asleep they all decided to take a look.

Onboard the aircraft carrier it was deathly silent as there was no one around but as soon as they reached the hangar they found what Yoshika had been doing the entire hangar was full of weapons, ammunition and striker units either on launch units or in crates "where did she get all of this stuff from?" Ursula asked as she and Svenja took a closer look at some of the stuff that was lying around "to tell you the truth Ursi these weapons are designs of mine that wouldn´t work for one reason or another most of the time it was the ammunition or some mechanical part that couldn´t handle the strain" Svenja admitted after a while.

Ursula agreed with her but the deeper they went the more it seemed to clear up and they found the reason why at the end of the hangar they found about forty launch units and on closer inspection they all had the personal emblems of everyone present painted on them together with a fitting flight suit and helmet in the same colors as the strikers "just how long has she been working on these?" Ursula asked astonished as she looked at her own striker unit "Ursi am I seeing things or are these really that design she showed to us that one time?" Svenja asked in awe "ok what the heck are you two talking about" Alyssa asked annoyed "during her time with me and Svenja Yoshika showed us the design for a striker unit" Ursula started "to say it was revolutionary is an understatement" Svenja continued "but Yoshika told us that even if she lived for over a hundred years she would never be able to built it" Ursula ended the explanation there as someone else spoke up "that was the case until she found a way to make the impossible possible" Izanami jumped from somewhere high up down to the ground landing without a sound with Jeanne by her side.

Izanami looked at everyone with a small smile "Yoshika knew that with time none of your old striker units would be able to handle your growing magic power not even the jet strikers of the first or second generation she has created" Izanami started to explain "therefore she created these a few days ago for every single one of you to make sure you could return home after what she hopes is the final battle against the neuroi" Kuro finished sitting nearby on several crates with Ayami.

The entire group didn´t know how to respond to that how could they "what is Yoshika planning?" Mio asked breaking the silence after a few minutes Kuro and Izanami exchanged a glance to Ayami and Jeanne and each other "she plans to use a ship that is long gone as the last stage for her plan" Jeanne tried to continue but Izanami stopped her "other than that even we have no idea what she is planning to do with that thing" everyone present was confused by what the two just told them and with those doubts they all went to sleep unsure of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

 **Well that´s all**

 **Tell me how I did with the chapter either leave a review or send a PM to me**

 **and if you have questions for me or an idea do the same**

 **Until the sky returns to peace**

 **untill then**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	21. Chapter 21

**So got chapter 21 for you**

 **to answer a question from the last chapter Sakura might be saved I have not written that part of this story but we shall see  
**

 **for now enjoy this chapter as I work on the next one**

 **Big thanks again to Kilrroy122496 again for his help with this chapter**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Neuroi or Human?**

Yoshika couldn´t care less of what the higher ups were thinking about for her the only thing that mattered was to save her little sister and get revenge on those that dared to harm her.

The fleet had grown even larger than before even with the Fuso ships missing as Yoshika managed to find even more ships mostly transports and tankers with several destroyers and escorts but the number of ships was mind boggling to anyone that saw the fleet continue its journey to Liberion.

Yesterday Alyssa had gotten the call over radio that one of the harbors was stockpiled with supplies for them to transport to Karlsland on the fastest route possible but after Alyssa told him how many ships they had now in the resupply fleet there was a long silence before he hung up he told her he would increase the supplies stored in the harbor and also gave them the name of a second port to load supplies onboard.

Yoshika for her part had started training on her own or with Ayami and Jeanne while the others continued their own training with Kuro and Izanami helping them out where they could and so far every single one of them noticed how they got stronger little by little however with every single day that went by they also noticed how Yoshika seemed to distance herself more and more from them.

In a few more days they would be reaching the Liberion coast as Yoshika and Alyssa spent a lot of time in the radio room to coordinate how long they would be staying in port with the fleet and during dinner Yoshika made an announcement "everyone we will be staying for about three weeks in Liberion before we make our way back to Karlsland. During the first few days I will be mainly working with the military to get the supplies loaded onboard the ships as fast as possible and after I´m sure everything is going smoothly I will join the rest of you for two weeks of training" everyone understood what Yoshikas plan was but they saw one problem and Mina was the one to ask about it "how are you going to do that Xenia if they see you they won´t listen to a word you´re saying".

Yoshika had to nod at that "true and that´s why Ursula and Svenja volunteered to relay my orders for me" the two mentioned nodded their heads with a grin "and in return Yoshika gave me and Ursi the plans for the weapons and striker units she has been cocking up as of late" Svenja added "true but they are strikers meant for normal witches and for Instruction purposes seeing as the new striker units are a lot different from the old ones" Yoshika explained as she started to clean up in the kitchen.

The night was quiet as usual but Yoshika was still awake watching the night sky from the bridge roof "I just hope everyone will be able to live in peace once this is all over" Yoshika mumbled towards the sky "Yoshika there is something we wish to talk to you about" Kuro spoke to her and a few seconds later Yoshika found herself in the shared realm sitting with Kuro, Izanami and Ayami in the mansion around a table.

Yoshika got some tea for herself and one for Ayami and waited for Kuro to start explaining what they wanted "it´s about the girl Jeanne Pendragon" Izanami started "you created a less powerful version of Oblivion lost for her after she protected you in the village of the Atari´s" Kuro continued "so what is it you really want to ask?" Yoshika grinned as Kuro looked to the side while Izanami was shaking her head from side to side "Jeanne Pendragon has the potential to become a second guardian" Ayami spoke up before Kuro or Izanami could.

Yoshika nodded at that taking a sip of her tea "are the three of you sure about this fact?" Yoshika asked getting nods from all three "very well then once I have started training with everyone else I will create another blade for her and give her the offer to become a guardian for me and my sister however if she refuses my offer I won´t hold it against her and neither will any of you is that understood?" Yoshika made it very clear and all three of them present were happy with that.

So they continued with training a bit in the shared realm until Ayami went to sleep so Yoshika did the same about two hours later seeing as she barely needed to sleep for a long time anyway so she was the last to go to sleep every day and the first awake in the morning so by the time the others woke up she had already prepared breakfast for them and trained a bit before doing so.

The rest of the time the others used to learn to use their new striker units to say they had a few problems and crash landings was an understatement as each one of them either crashed into the water on takeoff or landing a few times but by the time they reached the coast of Liberion they were able to fly almost as good as before even if they had to get used to flying and fighting with the flight suits and helmets on and their new weapons.

Most of the warships of the fleet stayed in the first harbor with several tankers and a few of the freighters but Yoshika and the others moved with the rest of the fleet towards another city about two days away and once they arrived there Yoshika moved the rest of the ships into port where they were secured to the piers and loading crews began doing their job and for two days Yoshika watched over the loading process with Ursula and Svenja relaying her orders for her if there was something to be done differently.

Right now Yoshika was doing one of the most tedious things ever sitting in an office sorting through mountains of paperwork "ugh glad that by tomorrow we are out of here" Yoshika mumbled as she continued with sorting the paperwork into several folders seeing as she had to give the correct lists to the right ship otherwise there would be a lot of chaos once the supplies arrived in Karlsland.

By the time Yoshika left the office it was already dark outside and the drive back to the base the others were staying at was a rather short one as well so Yoshika wasn´t all that surprised to find that almost everyone was already asleep so Yoshika went to her own room as well but not to sleep but to continue her work on a little something she had been planning on since they left most of the fleet at the first town.

Deep into the night Yoshika continued her work she was pretty confident that Jeanne would join Ayami as another guardian of the Atari´s however in the end it was her decision as Yoshika was unsure of how things would go after the battle against Xerox and his lackeys in Karlsland was over.

Yoshika stopped her work and send the parts to the shared plane as she didn´t want anyone to see what she was creating before she decided to get some sleep as well with only the stars watching the small base from above.

Somewhere else in a dark room around a massive round table sat the leaders of the countries of the world in a large conference "now with that out of the way what is the status of the capture of Major Yoshika Miyafuji?" one of them asked looking towards the Kaiser of Karlsland, the emperor of Fuso, prime minister Churchill and the president of Liberion "first of all we have to report something else so listen until we are done" the emperor of Fuso spoke his voice old but full of wisdom "over a month ago we send the Freedom witches, the strike witches, the brave witches and the 31st with a group of paratroopers to Fuso where we had several occurrences of massive magic power. From the report they gave us they found a small vessel near the coast and discovered something they believed to be Major Yoshika Miyafuji however after they returned to base four days later they noticed that it was a humanoid neuroi that took the form of Yoshika Miyafuji in order to save her life" the Kaiser of Karlsland explained.

A small murmur went around the room but the Kaiser continued "in fact from this neuroi that calls himself Xenia we learned that Major Yoshika Miyafuji is only guilty of acquiring top secret information and nothing else seeing as the neuroi are the ones who attacked the research base and killed all personal there placing the blame on the Major" the room stayed silent as several attendants passed copies of the mentioned report around "what is this neuroi Xenia as you called it doing right now?" one of them asked a few minutes later.

The Kaiser sat down and the president of Liberion got up "at the moment she is in Liberion assisting us with the supply efforts for the last offensive" that caused the room to erupt into cries of anger until they calmed down again "she has explained to us that due to her injuries Yoshika Miyafuji is in a sort of coma that allows her to heal however Xenia has to use the magic of Yoshika Miyafuji otherwise the magic power of the Major could cause a catastrophe of unknown size and destroy part of the planet" "therefore Xenia has used the majors magic and her own powers to give us access to a fleet that has been sunk over the time we have been fighting against the neuroi" the emperor of Fuso continued the explanation of the Kaiser.

The conference went on for several more hours but in the end one thing they all agreed upon was that the charges of Major Yoshika Miyafuji betraying humanity and her army as well as giving top secret information to the enemy were dropped all together and she would stay as part of the 501st the Strike witches for what they think is the last battle against the neuroi.

Back in Liberion with everyone:

Yoshika hated one thing more than anything else and that was when someone was trying to keep secrets from her she didn´t know why but yesterday they had changed bases and now they were able to train with their new striker units and weapons so much easier without anyone giving Yoshika a second glance seeing as they were the only once on base except when someone was bringing them new supplies be it ammunition or food.

Now the problem Yoshika had noticed was that for some reason Hikari Karibuchi of the 502nd was having trouble not only with flying but also working together with the others and even after Yoshika asked Gundula and Roßman about it they had no answer for her as well so Yoshika had been thinking about how she could help Hikari while also continuing her training with Jeanne and Ayami just this morning she had switched Jeanne's training weapon with a wooden replica of the two sided blade she had been creating and to say Yoshika was impressed was an understatement seeing as Ayami had some trouble with defending against Jeanne´s attacks during their friendly spar.

Yoshika and Mami also continued to cook food for everyone that only got the highest praise from everyone and it sure was something to look forward to as all of them started their training before the sun was even up but no matter what Mio tried Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne were always already training by the time the others even began with their planning for their training as they changed something each day.

The most interesting thing for Yoshika to watch was the first few mock battles of the others as they tried to turn fight each other but their faster speeds caused them to overshoot each other unable to even get a few hits in that is except for four of them that surprised Yoshika a bit Ursula and Svenja were the first to be able to fight with their new striker units effectively however the other two that managed to do the same just a day later were none other than Erica and Barkhorn.

Yoshika was always nearby when someone was learning to fly the new jet strikers seeing as they were her design given life by the Sōzō no ha what had also been a daily exercise was the firing and handling of the new chain cannons but thankfully Svenja was taking care of that part of training while Yoshika concentrated on the flying aspects of combat but also flying and fighting with the new weapons and several hills near the base had already been turned into charred fields where nothing was left alive seeing as they used them for target practice.

A few of them also had tested the ability of the new strikers to either carry bombs or rockets under the movable wings with a lot of different results seeing as some of them almost crashed as they were attacking the target another problem Yoshika noticed was that with their old strikers they had been able to hover in the air but now they had to fly circles around as the engines of the striker produced to much thrust to stay still in the air.

Yoshika also watched the training of the other fighter wings and each day Yoshika saw great progress from them all however by the second week they were in Liberion Yoshika noticed that Hikari was barely eating anything and was rarely participating in the training anymore right now Yoshika was in the shared realm training with Ayami and Jeanne with Kuro and Izanami watching them.

Yoshika was currently fighting Jeanne again with the copy of Oblivion wrath in Jeanne´s hands "so you two noticed it as well that Hikari has been acting strange for a while now or not?" Yoshika asked as she blocked several strikes from Jeanne´s blade with her own "yeah almost as if she isn´t really paying attention if she keeps this up that can lead to her death in battle" Ayami replied as Yoshika countered another set of strikes from Jeanne almost managing to hit Jeanne in return "but what could have caused her to become like that from what you showed and told us about her she was similar to you Yoshika the hard working go lucky type right?" Jeanne asked blocking Yoshikas blades only to get blown of her feet by Yoshika doing something similar to a corkscrew on one foot.

Yoshika grinned as Jeanne pouted a bit but offered her hand and helped Jeanne up again "yes the last time I saw her she was still like that and even when I called everyone else here she was still like that but now" "Yoshika someone is here" Kuro called out causing Yoshika Jeanne and Ayami to get ready for an attack.

Yoshika was the first to notice something moving in the village under them so without a word she pointed her blade towards it and jumped with Ayami and Jeanne following her while Kuro and Izanami moved around to cut off whoever was moving around the village.

Yoshika landed with Ayami and Jeanne on a roof without making the slightest sound "over there go around the sides and cut them off" Yoshika whispered and Ayami and Jeanne started to silently run along the rooftops with Yoshika disappearing into the closest shadow.

Yoshika spotted the person walking in the village and after a short look up she saw Kuro, Izanami, Jeanne and Ayami ready to attack "now" Yoshika yelled and without another warning the four jumped from the roofs directly on the person who went down with a short scream before the air was knocked out of her.

Yoshika slowly walked towards her two familiars and Guardians only to see the person they had just been talking about "ok how the hell is she even here?" Yoshika asked looking at Kuro and Izanami "we have no idea Yoshika the only ones with access to this realm are you your sister and the guardians you chose" Izanami replied clearly confused by the situation.

With Hikari knocked out the group decided to bring her to the mansion and wait for her to wake up however Yoshika used that time to ask Jeanne about something "Jeanne you have my thanks for standing by me when everyone else was against me so I have a proposal for you if you do not wish to you don´t have to accept" Yoshika assured her before taking something from Kuro and Izanami that they brought to her from another room.

The object was long and made a distinctive metallic sound when Yoshika set the object that was wrapped in a ocean blue cloak of some sort on the ground "Jeanne Pendragon know this even if you refuse my offer you will always be my friend and comrade" Yoshika spoke slowly unwrapping the blue cloak until the object became visible from within.

At first Jeanne only saw a midnight black pole but it was a lot bigger and had some kind of openings at both ends of it "Jeanne this is Twilight Dawn if you chose to accept this weapon you and those worthy of this weapon after you will become guardians of the representative of the Atari clan" Izanami explained "however even if you don´t take it now the offer will be waiting for you even in the future" Yoshika assured Jeanne who lightly touched Twilight Dawn with one hand.

Yoshika simply waited but with her eyes looking at Yoshika who simply smiled Jeanne picked up Twilight Dawn but as soon as she did something happened as the room turned a beautiful dark blue and before Jeanne a Nine tailed Kitsune appeared "hello my name is Kurama good to see you two again Kuro Izanami" Kurama grinned.

Kurama was looking at Jeanne who looked at the dark midnight black Kitsune with snowy white tails and ears that was sitting before her "Jeanne meet Kurama an old friend of Kuro and Izanami who contacted me after I was done with creating twilight dawn" Yoshikas soft voice explained "oh and also lover of Emar Ryu by the way where is he?" Kurama asked looking around.

Jeanne stayed silent for a moment as Kurama watched her still sitting on a magic circle with twilight dawn near her so Yoshika answered with a sad sigh "Emar Ryu is he is the familiar of my younger sister Sakura Miyafuji who is currently a prisoner of our enemy" Yoshika softly explained only to get launched across the room by an invisible force "are you kidding me how did that even happen?" Kurama yelled as Twilight Dawn hovered by her side before from both ends a blue blade extended one of them having a red yellow sun on it and the other a midnight blue silver moon "do you have a plan to rescue your sister?" Kurama asked touching Yoshikas neck with one of the blades hard enough to almost draw blood "I do even if I have to give up my own life I will save my little sister" Yoshika replied and Kurama simply swung Twilight Dawn around once and both blades retracted into the black pole before sitting down by Jeanne again.

"Ayami did this happen to you as well?" Jeanne asked completely caught off guard by the speed Kurama had attacked Yoshika with "no it hasn´t but why that is I have no idea" Ayami replied but before the five of them could think about it anymore Hikari started to stir "take as much time as you need maybe speak a bit with Kurama a bit more if you want" Yoshika smiled as Jeanne nodded at that before wrapping twilight dawn in the cloth again.

Yoshika sat down by Hikari who looked up at her "hello there Hikari before I can answer any of your questions you have to answer one of mine alright?" Yoshika asked as Jeanne and Ayami stood behind her so Hikari simply nodded "how did you find yourself here?" Yoshika asked her voice holding no anger or disappointment "I went to sleep as I usually do after dinner but" Hikari seemed to think about something.

Hikari stayed silent for a moment so Yoshika handed her a cup of tea "I will not judge none of us will even if you tell us" Jeanne assured Hikari who set the cup of tea down "the thing is for some time after we all visited you in that shrine on the Yamamoto I have been having dreams about someone that looks like you Yoshika and your sister or at least I think that it was the two of you seeing as I don´t know how you two looked at the age of five or four" Hikari watched as Yoshika started thinking about something.

Yoshika needed a few minutes alone but after that she had an idea "Ayami Jeanne show Hikari to our dojo and continue to train with each other for a bit I need to get something before joining you" Yoshika spoke before leaving the room with Izanami by her side while Kuro went with the other three towards the dojo.

Yoshika walked into a small room that was the kitchen but then she found herself before a locked door "Izanami if you would" Yoshika simply smiled as Izanami opened the door after unlocking it and allowed Yoshika to enter "what is it you are looking for Yoshika?" Izanami asked as Yoshika started to go down the staircase until they were in a massive room with a lot of different kinds of weapons on the walls or on the floor.

But none of them interested Yoshika as she went straight to the end of the room that had a massive blue steel chest standing before a massive picture of a blue sea dragon "you think it is her?" Izanami asked as Yoshika opened the chest looking down at a sea blue hilt of an Odachi with blue white blade in a blue scabbard that had a white diamond in the center of the hilt "I don´t know Izanami but since Hikari came for me with the others in the village of the last battle between the two Atari sisters she was one of those that hesitated to raise her weapon at me and after I meet her again a few weeks ago I noticed that she has this" Yoshika pointed at the white diamond on the hilt of the Odachi as she picked it up "on her shoulder" Yoshika explained as she and Izanami climbed up the stairs again with Yoshika resting the Odachi over her shoulder.

Yoshika made her way at a rather relaxed pace towards the dojo she had been training with Ayami and Jeanne at since they wished to learn about their blades however now the dojo was rather silent and as soon as Yoshika opened the door Yoshika saw why both Ayami and Jeanne were lying on the ground with both of their training weapons nearby "done for now?" Yoshika asked with a small grin.

Ayami didn´t respond but Jeanne gave Yoshika a thumb up in response "do you guys train like this every night?" Hikari asked but Yoshika clearly heard the fear in Hikaris voice [not the fear of me or the others but of what is she afraid then?] Yoshika thought as Ayami and Jeanne slowly got up "what´s with the Odachi Yoshika?" Ayami asked after she and Jeanne caught their breath.

Yoshika waved Hikari over who complied and sat down near Yoshika "Hikari could you show me your right shoulder for a moment?" Izanami asked confusing Hikari, Ayami and Jeanne a bit but Kuro simply watched from the side of the room with a knowing smile.

Hikari showed her right shoulder to Izanami who simply nodded towards Yoshika "seems you were right on the money there as well Yoshika" Kuro grinned as he walked over to his sister "ok I feel like there is something you three" Jeanne pointed at Yoshika and her two familiars "are not telling us about" Ayami nodded her head as did Hikari.

Yoshika looked out of the window "well I can´t tell you anything specific since I´m not one hundred percent sure but I think after tomorrow I will have an answer for all of you" Yoshika replied getting a groan from Ayami and Jeanne "what´s wrong you two?" Hikari asked as Yoshika took the blue Odachi to the other side of the room and put it into a hidden compartment in the wall that closed behind it "ever since Yoshika and these two" Jeanne pointed at Kuro and Izanami "have started training with us they started speaking in riddles most of the time and to be honest we gave up a long time ago trying to figure out what they mean" Ayami continued Jeanne´s explanation as Yoshika joined them again.

It wasn´t long before all four witches woke up again and got ready to start their days which meant for Hikari to take a look at the quite large library of the base after breakfast as she wanted to find some answers while Ayami and Jeanne trained again with Yoshika for a few hours before Ayami and Jeanne continued on their own while Yoshika went over to the hangar.

Yoshika checked over her striker unit and a few other things until it was time for lunch however Mami was the only one in the kitchen cooking which was unusual to say the least as everyone else entered the dining room which was more of a giant hall with one massive table for each group and their squadrons "weird where is Miyafuji?" Mio asked as Mami started serving lunch "yeah I haven´t seen her since she" Ayamis sentence was violently interrupted by one massive explosion outside that caused all of the windows to get blown to pieces as smoke filled the air from several smaller explosions.

A few minutes later the smoke started to settle "everyone alright?" Gundula yelled into the thinning smoke "yeah but what the hell was that?" Barkhorn asked "you guys that explosion came from near the firing range" Erica informed everyone and without another word they started running towards the firing range only to find nothing there except for a smoking building that was blown to pieces "split up in groups of two and start searching" Keiko yelled and so they did just that.

Most of them started looking around the base but Hikari split away from them and headed into the forest with a jeep as she had seen something outside the window of the dining hall before they were blown to pieces and sure enough she found what she had seen as she found several trees burnt to pieces and the earth had a small trench leading up to what Hikari had feared she would find.

The smoking slightly burning remains of a striker unit and the remains of a mangled cannon nearby but then Hikari heard it the howling of a wolf so she started running but after she came around a tree she found Kuro and Izanami sitting by someone´s side who was lying on the ground.

Hikari couldn´t find the words to say anything as she looked down at Yoshika her neuroi form was nowhere upon her body instead Hikari saw the deep cuts and some slight burns that covered Yoshikas left arm and legs and the massive wound on her shoulder that turned the grass red "don´t worry you two I think I can help" Hikari said as Kuro and Izanami looked at her.

Hikari closed her eyes and activated her magic a few second later a blue glow started to surround Hikaris hand and started spreading to Yoshikas wounded body the pale blue white glow continued to expand in size for a moment until it stopped expanding as it now was covering almost Yoshikas entire body.

Hikari didn´t notice it but she started breathing heavy a few moments later so Kuro and Izanami had an idea and without a word started to transfer some of Yoshikas magic power to Hikari and just like Yoshika had suspected it worked without a problem and Hikaris breathing returned to normal as she slowly healed Yoshikas wounds.

A few minutes later after Hikari was sure Yoshikas wounds were healed she deactivated her magic and immediately collapsed to the ground with a satisfied smile on her face and a few minutes later Yoshika started to slowly get back up "you alright there Yoshika?" Izanami asked as Yoshika sat up with a groan.

Yoshika slowly opened her eyes "yeah I think so but even with your help how are my wounds already healed?" Yoshika asked confused as she checked her right shoulder sure she knew that her familiars could help with her recovery from injuries but not this fast "well thanks to your little sister you have fully recovered" Kuro replied causing Yoshika to look around for Sakura "no not Sakura but your other sister" Kuro pointed his paw at Hikari that was still lying on the ground "so I was right after all wasn´t I?" Yoshika spoke her voice a bit sad "yes the trials ahead for those three won´t be an easy one that is for sure" Izanami added as Yoshika picked up Hikari and slowly walked towards the crash site.

Yoshika set Hikari against a tree to allow her to rest "just what went wrong" Yoshika mumbled as she took a close look at what was left of her striker unit and of her weapon "we only knew something was wrong when that explosion was felt by you but even after that we only know that we found you in the middle of all of this badly wounded and to be sure nothing went wrong we brought you into the forest where Hikari found you" Kuro replied as he lifted a large metal box in his magic grip.

Yoshika kneeled down to take a closer look at the remains of the striker unit "hey you two are these supposed to be here?" Izanami asked lifting what looked like the remains of the breach of the chain cannon up so Yoshika took a closer look but with each second her mood turned from dark to absolutely furious "they just couldn´t help themselves could they?" Yoshika asked with a sad laugh "Kuro Izanami please take this back to the jeep while I get Hikari" Yoshika asked and so Kuro and Izanami did just that while Yoshika picked up Hikari again and followed them to the jeep that Hikari arrived in.

With the remains of the chain cannon in the back and Hikari sitting between Kuro and Izanami Yoshika started driving back to the base and during the drive she slowly returned to her neuroi form and by the time she saw the base she was Xenia again and she found everyone was inside the hangar getting ready to take off that was until Yoshika stopped the car with screeching tires nearby.

It took a moment for everyone to get out of their striker units but as they were about to start bombarding Yoshika with questions she simply raised her hand "before you ask I need Svenja to take a look at something for me?" Yoshika said and showed Svenja to the back of the jeep where she showed her the remains of the chain cannons breach.

Svenja only needed a few moments to see what was wrong with it "did you?" Svenja asked but Yoshika only nodded "yes the reason you heard several explosions was that someone was test firing the new batch of chain cannons we got a few days ago at the firing range however due to a small problem with the breach that was a fatal mistake the ammunition exploded after the first two shots were fired and at the same time I was flying with one of those cannons that was supposedly test fired before" Yoshika wasn´t done yet as Gundula noticed Hikari sleeping in the jeep.

Yoshika took one look at Hikari with a small smile "yeah I ditched the exploding canon but it caused my striker to malfunction as it got hit by shrapnel of the destroyed cannon and before I could do anything I crashed into the forest before everything went dark and the next thing I knew was waking up in the forest with Hikari by my side and me without any wounds or burns whatsoever" Yoshika explained.

Ursula and Svenja were the first to leave with Mio, Mina, Gundula and Keiko following them towards the remains of the firing range while Yoshika and the others went back to the main building with Yoshika carrying Hikari to her room while Ayami and Jeanne followed her as the rest went to do their own thing.

Yoshika laid Hikari down on her bed before sitting down on it as well while Ayami leaned against the door and Jeanne stood by the window "Yoshika what is it you didn´t tell the others?" Jeanne asked getting right to the point "what I didn´t tell the others was that Hikari is not a Karibuchi seeing as she actually is a Miyafuji and that makes her another younger sister of mine" Yoshika smiled before slightly laughing at the faces both Ayami and Jeanne were making.

Yoshika couldn´t stop giggling so Kuro and Izanami appeared "she is telling the truth not only does Hikari have the same healing magic as Yoshika and Sakura but the fact me and my sister were able to transfer a bit of Yoshikas magic power to her is the last bit we needed to actually confirm it" Kuro explained "Yoshika had her suspicions when Hikari appeared in the shared realm but even before that Yoshika had spotted something we were unable to see" Izanami continued as Yoshika finally stopped giggling.

Yoshika slowly got up again "I will tell you two the rest during the night in our dojo of course Hikari will be joining us" Yoshika said as she walked towards the door "oh Izanami could I ask you to watch over her and inform me if anything happens?" Yoshika asked and Izanami simply nodded before hiding herself in the rafters of the room as Yoshika and the others left.

The rest of the day was a nightmare for anyone working in the supply depot of the base seeing as all the commanders and their second in commands of all the fighter wings and squadrons present went to interrogate all of them no matter if they were working with weapons or ammunition and by the end of it all they only found out that the cannons had been switched out by someone with faulty ones as someone found the real cannons that were supposed to be tested in the hangar that was used for all the failed designs and experiments.

But no matter where they looked or who they interrogated they simply were unable to find out who had switched out the cannons and had managed to get one of them into Yoshikas launch unit so Xenia would be testing it only to blow herself up which did happen but Yoshika didn´t tell anybody about that as she simply told them she was able to ditch the cannon before it detonated.

And with the crash site looking exactly as Yoshika told them they had no reason to believe that it had been some plot to take out Xenia so they filed a long report with HQ about the faulty cannons and the lack of discipline in the supply force of the base and left it at that after one of the generals send someone to repair the damaged buildings and anything else that might have been destroyed due to the explosions of the faulty cannons.

Of course there were six of them four witches and two familiars who knew what actually had happened but for now they kept quiet about it as Yoshika had a plan to expose who the culprits were so the rest of the week went by with everything returning to normal or that was what everyone else that did not have permanent access to the shared plane was feeling.

Of course now Yoshika was faced with a bit of a dilemma seeing as she needed an answer from Ayami, Hikari and Jeanne about something she would rather not do but last night Yoshika got a visit by two other familiars after Jeanne and Ayami went to bed and now she had prepared something in the shared realm that was confusing to the three in question but to Yoshika and her familiars it was a hard made decision "the three of you have trained with me for some time now so I ask that you let me speak before you ask me anything. Ayami you are a guardian however you have not reached the full potential of what that blade has to offer yet. Jeanne I told you about what I have offered you and so far I have not received an answer and now for you my little sister. You have a decision similar to Jeanne before you but unlike with Ayami and Jeanne you have a bit longer to decide" Yoshika spoke.

Kuro was by Yoshikas right side with the blue Odachi in his magic grip while Izanami was holding Twilight Dawn on Yoshikas left side "what is it you are talking about Yoshika?" Ayami asked "simple really I am offering the two of you the same the two sisters have offered your ancestor Ayami" Yoshika replied "should you chose to accept my offer to become guardians I will unseal what is hidden in your weapons" Yoshika answered only for Izanami to continue "however once you accept this offer know that you will face a trial unlike any other you have ever faced" "Hikari come with me we need to speak for a moment" Yoshika said as she got up with Kuro following her and Hikari.

Izanami waited for Jeanne and Ayami to reply "I have sworn on my live to serve the one that you deemed worthy of wielding the blades of the two sisters again so I will face this trial head on" Ayami spoke blade in hand and Izanami nodded at that before turning towards Jeanne who got up and walked towards Izanami "as for me the respect I hold for Yoshika and her siblings is the thing that I see worth to protect therefore I will join you Ayami" Jeanne said as Izanami placed Twilight Dawn in her hands "you chose well get some rest for the days ahead" Izanami added before Jeanne and Ayami did just that disappearing from the room.

Izanami got up and went towards the room Yoshika and Hikari were talking inside only to sit down by her brother that waited outside without the blue Odachi by his side "I have a feeling Hikari will reveal to Yoshika why she has been acting so differently from the last time we saw her" Kuro spoke and Izanami only nodded as they simply waited.

Yoshika showed Hikari to a separated room with a simple table in the middle and some pillows to sit on "please wait outside Kuro" Yoshika asked as Kuro handed her the blue Odachi "I will should you need me or my sister simply call" Kuro said closing the door behind Yoshika "now then Hikari you wanted to tell me something?" Yoshika asked as she set the blue Odachi down on the floor before sitting down at the table.

Hikari stayed silent for a while but with a sigh she began to speak "you see I just don´t know how to call you anymore and with all that has happened" Yoshika nodded and simply listened "Hikari learning that the people that raised you are not your actual family doesn´t makes them any less than that and as for me you can simply call me Yoshika or One-Chan if that is what you want" Yoshika replied as Hikari nodded at that.

Hikari also explained that she noticed that she had healing magic quite similar to Yoshika a few months ago as she actually had a crash again and got hurt but only a few days later she was fine again "I see now tell me what you actually want to tell me" Yoshika spoke but before Hikari could start to deny anything Yoshika simply shock her head "no matter what it is just tell me I will never judge anyone you should know that better than anyone" Yoshika said.

Hikaris response was somewhat unexpected as she started crying so Yoshika got up and embraced her little sister that had been taken from the Miyafujis by someone at the young age of four and the trauma of it had caused Yoshika to seal those memories away with the help of her familiar.

Hikari continued to cry her heart out for several more minutes getting Yoshikas clothes wet but Yoshika didn´t care about that at all as she simply continued to rub Hikaris back until she calmed down "now what is it that has caused you this Hikari?" Yoshika asked holding Hikari by her shoulders "it´s just that" Hikari seemed to have trouble so Yoshika simply embraced her again to show Hikari that she was there.

Hikari mumbled something into Yoshikas shoulder so Yoshika released her "can I come with you after the last battle?" Hikari asked surprising Yoshika a bit "is there a reason you so willingly wish to turn your back on your home country and the rest of the 502nd?" Yoshika asked in return noticing that Hikari seemed to get mad as soon as Yoshika mentioned the 502nd.

[Seems we have something there] Yoshika thought as she looked Hikari directly into her eyes "what is it they have done for you to want to leave them?" Yoshika asked her voice even but Hikari looked away from Yoshika "Hikari you are my younger sister that was taken from my family at the age of four so if you do not wish to tell me about it that is" Hikari slammed her hands down on the table interrupting Yoshika.

Yoshika simply waited "they are not those I wish to risk my life for anymore" Hikari screamed with tears in her eyes but in those eyes Yoshika clearly saw resentment and hate for someone Yoshika simply gestured for Hikari to sit down again so Hikari did a moment later "who do you no longer wish to risk your life for?" Yoshika asked her tone hiding her true intentions well.

Yoshika set two cups of tea down on the table and Hikari took one of them in her shaky hands "at first I wanted to simply fight with them to help protect everyone like you" Hikari started her voice a bit wavering "but after we were done in Orussia they started to change" Yoshika got very interested even more so as she was sure that Hikari was talking about the 502nd the brave witches.

"At first it were little things like blaming me for small mistakes during training but then they started to actually attack me of course they did it so no one would notice anything but lately they just have been going way too far with it all that is the reason I started to avoid training with everyone else so I could get away from all of their abuse" Hikari yelled the last part before she started crying again.

Yoshika was by Hikaris side immediately and embraced her again and didn´t let go "Kuro Izanami please take a look at her memories and tell me who they are I won´t force her to tell me anymore than this but they will feel my wrath" Yoshika spoke to her familiars over their bond to not alert Hikari about it and both Kuro and Izanami agreed without another word needed from Yoshika.

Yoshika stayed with Hikari until Hikari had cried herself to sleep but instead of leaving her all alone in her room Yoshika decided to use her transport magic and joined Hikari in her bed embracing her lost little sister to allow her to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night "you will be able to protect yourself and those you wish to very soon Imouto" Yoshika spoke before closing her eyes.

Yoshika was the first to notice that someone had entered Hikaris room but the next thing had her rage erupt into a massive inferno "ey twerp get up we got something to do for you" the voice of Kano Naoe yelled into the room with another two were giggling behind her and thanks to Kuro and Izanami Yoshika knew exactly who they were.

Pilot officer Kano Naoe, Pilot officer Georgette Lemare and flight sergeant Shimohara Sadako the three of them have been abusing and bullying Hikari for the last several months and the reason Yoshika was feeling very furious right now "so you three think you can just do as you please with my sister?" Yoshika asked as she slowly got up as Kuro, Izanami, Ayami and Jeanne pushed all three of them into the room before slamming it closed behind them.

Yoshika simply turned around with both of her blades on her back appearing as well as her clothes changing to her traditional Fuso white robes with the red skirt and black knee socks and gloves with silver lines on them "oh we are only here to fetch Hikari for her usual job of doing the laundry seeing as she missed training again" Kano simply said with a grin but Yoshika didn´t buy it for a second "Hikari if you would" Yoshika simply stepped to the side exposing Hikari holding the blue Odachi in her hands in a different outfit than her usual one.

Hikaris outfit was similar to Yoshikas but instead of black gloves and knee socks Hikaris were a midnight blue with several white lines and a black skirt instead of a red one "with pleasure One-Chan" Hikari replied activating her magic as well as raising her Odachi to one side that started to glow blue.

The next thing that happened was that a massive gust of wind that was followed by a massive roar of thunder that woke up the rest of the base caused the three witches of the 502nd to crash into and through the wall and land on the runway in a heap "what the hell is going on?" Gundula yelled as she and the rest of the girls of the various fighter wings appeared from the base entrance.

Yoshika and Hikari simply watched the three lying on the runway with Jeanne and Ayami from the massive hole that was once the window of Hikaris room "let´s go" Yoshika simply said and Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami grabbed her Yoshikas shoulder as she activated her magic and glided with her wings to the ground before drawing her own blades as well.

Gundula stepped into Yoshikas path "move" Yoshika spoke and even though Yoshikas voice held so much venom and hatred Gundula didn´t budge "didn´t you hear my sister?" Hikari asked as she raised her Odachi again causing Gundula to take a jump to the side to dodge the massive blades path "Hikari what do you think you are doing?" Nipa asked but Hikaris eyes had her and the others take a step back in fear.

Yoshika had been moving towards the three on the ground with Jeanne behind her as they had managed to get halfway up again "you think no one would ever notice?" Yoshika asked as she held her blades by her sides "I will give you credit for deceiving me for this long but this ends now" Yoshika yelled as she raised both of her blades even higher as they started glowing with black silver magic that had everyone gasping at how much magic Yoshika was using.

Kano was the only one who was able to raise her head a bit "well seems this plan was a bust let´s go with the other then" Kanos smile disappeared as Hikari slowly walked towards Yoshika as well with Ayami as her Odachi started to glow with the same black silver magic that covered Yoshikas blades "so it is as you had feared One-Chan isn´t it?" Hikari asked stopping by Yoshikas side "yes it is our enemy was so much closer than we thought but it matters not say hello to Xerox for me if you ever see that bastard again" Yoshika grinned like a madman as she and Hikari both swung their blades down while yelling "Kurenjingu Repuzan".

The entire surrounding land was shaken to its very foundations by the following magic explosion that blinded all witches for a moment that had been standing nearby before the light returned to normal "shit they got away" Hikari complained as she and Yoshika let their blades rest on their shoulders but before either she or Yoshika could even take a step they heard the scream of fear and terror of Nipa who was looking at the runway where before the three of the 502nd had been lying but now there was not the slightest trace of them anywhere.

Yoshika looked at Hikari and then around at everyone else that looked at them with faces full of horror "oh boy we better explain this shouldn´t we One-Chan?" Hikari asked a bit sheepishly "you´re right but first" Yoshika pulled Hikari out of the way as Jeanne blocked the hand of a humanoid neuroi with Twilight Dawn "oh so you have not turned tail yet it would seem" Yoshika grinned as three somewhat familiar yet very unfamiliar figures stepped into view.

Kano Naoe, Georgette Lemare and Shimohara Sadako looked nothing like human beings anymore as their entire bodies were covered in the all too familiar and hated form of a neuroi "well we can´t leave yet can we?" Georgette grinned holding two curved short blades in her hands "you shall pay for your treachery with your lives neuroi" Yoshika simply replied getting ready to attack so Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami did the same.

Kano made the first move towards Hikari at incredible speed and tried to punch Hikari however the only thing she hit was the blunt side of Ayamis blade and Hikari used that opening to deliver a massive blow to Kano´s midsection "I will make you pay" Hikari yelled as she started attacking Kano without mercy her powerful attacks causing massive cracks in the ground.

Yoshika had her hands full as well with fighting against Georgette and Sadako however Jeanne was a great help with that as Georgette got close to Yoshika with her blades while Sadako stayed a bit back and started firing small beams from time to time that Yoshika simply deflected with her blades or stopped them with her magic shield and Jeanne was only a step behind Sadako "end of the line for you" Georgette laughed like crazy and it was annoying Yoshika to no end as she had to dodge Sadakos beams again until Jeanne almost cut Sadako in half [over and done with this] Yoshika thought as she held one blade before her while resting the other across her shoulders.

Yoshika waited for Georgette to do exactly what she wanted her to stepping close to Yoshika and attack again "this ends now" Yoshika yelled as she literally cut Georgettes blades into pieces before delivering several strikes to her arms and legs before slamming her into the ground with all her might "stay there and don´t go anywhere" Yoshika growled as she turned to Sadako "as for you" Yoshika had to stop for a moment as she noticed that she didn´t hear anymore fighting from Hikari and Kano and with a look to Jeanne she knew she noticed the same.

Yoshika activated her magic and with her antenna she found what she had feared she felt Hikaris magic flying but not with the help of a striker unit "forgive me for what I´m about to do" Yoshika whispered to herself holding her blades behind her while she crouched low to the ground "Inazuma" Yoshika yelled as she flashed forward seemingly disappearing and Sadako collapsed to the ground right after with Yoshika collapsing to the ground nearby "go help Ayami" Yoshika mumbled before she passed out so Jeanne did exactly that and ran towards the hangar and a few seconds later she was airborne.

Kano Naoe was flying through the air without a striker unit on her but she didn´t need one anymore and over her shoulder she had what her lord wanted Hikari Karibuchi unconscious and restrained with neuroi material "what´s this?" Kano asked as someone was flying towards her however it felt different from the usual magic.

Kano only saw something flash before her eyes for the fraction of a second before it disappeared again however something defiantly had hit Kano that had her drop Hikari and a few seconds of free fall later Hikari disappeared "what the hell was that?" Kano asked only to get hit by a large caliber bullet right into the face that detonated.

Over a kilometer away was Lynnette Bishop in her striker unit a massive rifle with a smoking barrel in her hands with the other members of the 501st the strike witches "you got her?" Mina asked only for Mio to reply "you definitely hit her but she disappeared right after" Mina and the others decided to follow Jeanne after Yoshika had collapsed on the runway after the battle against the two neuroi Hybrids.

Mina found Jeanne and Ayami in the forest however as soon as they got close they felt it massive amounts of power but not magic something else entirely "I will wipe your dammed kind from the face of this universe" they heard Yoshikas voice amplified to the levels of lightning hitting the ground echoing from below which confused them as Yoshika was back at the base when they took off.

But there they saw Yoshika with Ayami and Jeanne standing near a massive symbol but it wasn´t a magic circle no the shape of a black triangle in the middle of a white circle was different especially since the smaller symbols were in silver and red in a language that none of them have ever seen before "what is she doing?" Perrine asked as Yoshika took hold of the massive Odachi Hikari had used to fight.

The next thing Yoshika did had all of them gasp in worry as Yoshika cut her arm and covered the entire blade in her blood before placing it on the ground before her "hear my plea Ryūjin to do what you must" Yoshika yelled to the heavens as the light of the circle and triangle changed to sea blue and white "I have heard your plea young Miyafuji I will do as you ask as you have already paid the price" the deep voice sounded like rumbling thunder in the distance before the glowing symbol disappeared and Yoshika collapsed to the ground only for Jeanne to catch her.

Lynne and Mio were the first to dive down and land before running towards Yoshika but Ayami moved towards the middle of the symbol and picked up Hikari from the ground "Miyafuji dam you what have you done to yourself?" Mio yelled as she crouched down by Jeanne who held Yoshika in her arms who hissed in pain through gritted teeth.

But with Yoshika and Hikari both unconscious they had no other choice than to fly back to base unsure of what had actually happened as the sun glared at them from above but something else was watching the group closely or more specifically one of them that had long white silver hair "is she really worthy of this?" a very old man asked as he looked down at the golden glass globe that showed the group of witches "we shall see her future is uncertain as even I can´t predict what is to come" the young woman replied.

* * *

 **That is everything I have worked on for the last week had a bit of a writers block anyway**

 **Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews or if you have a question or an idea write a pm to me**

 **and per usual if you leave a guest review with a question it shall be answered in the next chapter**

 **Until the red skies turn blue once more everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hy there everyone big thanks you goes out to Killroy122496 for his help with this chapter  
**

 **onto questions left with reviews**

 **guest/the Story might look to go that way but I won´t say anything right now ;)**

 **Phoenix/we will see something of Sakura in the next chapter again  
**

 **thats all for now onto the chapter**

 **Takeoff everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Ghost of the Past**

Yoshika Miyafuji currently disguised as the neuroi known as Xenia had a lot of explaining to do after she woke up again back in her room not only had she attacked three members of another joint fighter wing but aside from that she also had to explain why she had called Hikari Imouto and why Hikari had called Yoshika One-Chan in return.

So with Hikari still asleep in her room guarded by Kuro and Izanami, Yoshika was sitting in the briefing room with Ayami and Jeanne by her side and everyone else sitting in the seats "So before I begin to explain why I attacked them all of you have noticed that Hikari was acting a bit weird right?" Yoshika asked and got a few shouts of agreement "good last night I found out why that is and the day before that I found out a secret that was even a big surprise to me to be honest" Yoshikas sad laugh was weird to hear for everyone present.

Yoshika shock her head and continued "Hikari Karibuchi is not a Karibuchi not by blood that is. Seeing as she was taken from her real family at the young age of four and due to me everyone lost their memories of this ever happening" Yoshikas explanation only served to confuse the others even more than before "Hikari is actually a Miyafuji like myself and Sakura" Yoshika simply added and had to wait a long time for everyone to calm down again.

Mio was the one who had a question "is that the reason she was able to use the same Repuzan as you Miyafuji?" she asked causing a small grin on Yoshikas face "you are right about that Sakamoto that is the reason Hikari was able to use the same attack as me" Roßman was this time the one who got up "and why did you attack the other three in the first place?" she asked.

Yoshika had to sigh at that "I have failed to protect my youngest sister already I will not commit the same error once more by allowing our enemy into our ranks" Yoshika simply said but the looks everyone gave her told her that they had no idea what she was talking about except for those of the 501st who knew what those three had been "it took me longer to discover than it should have but those three Pilot officer Kano Naoe, Pilot officer Georgette Lemare and flight sergeant Shimohara Sadako are witches that are controlled by our enemy the neuroi" Yoshika yelled causing everyone to fall silent.

Gundula was the first to try and deny it but Yoshika shot her down immediately "sorry to say this Gundula but the enemy has been right under our noses for quite some time and now they managed to escape before I was able to free them from the neurois influence for that I´m sorry" Yoshika bowed towards Gundula who didn´t know how to respond to that.

In the end Yoshika also had to repeat her explanation of how Hikari was Yoshikas second little sister but it all made sense to them the five year old Yoshika had accidently sealed the memories of the young Hikari Miyafuji getting kidnapped by someone away and now they had returned to those that knew about Hikari being a Miyafuji and Yoshikas second little sister "now Mami can you get started on lunch I will help you once I checked on Hikari" Yoshika called back to the group as she walked into the base towards Hikaris room with Ayami and Jeanne following her.

The mood during lunch was a bit strange as a few of them tried to focus on the positive things like Yoshika finding another long lost sibling while others focused on the not so pleasant side of things "three of my own working for the enemy" Gundula mumbled to herself as she slowly ate only for Yoshika to join her at the table with Jeanne and Ayami "this was possible because neither me or my familiars paid attention to the possibility of our enemy using those we most trust against us" Yoshika sadly spoke the guilt clear in her voice to hear.

Training was canceled for the day but a few of them trained regardless of that to take their minds of what has happened that morning and to prepare for what lay ahead of them while Xenia made some calls with Alyssa´s help to meet with some of the higher ups that knew about her and soon after Yoshika flew away with Ayami and Jeanne while Kuro and Izanami watched over Hikari.

After they arrived at another airfield in the middle of the desert of all things Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne stored their striker units away only to get surrounded by several land witches in their strikers and a few soldiers with mgs on jeeps Ayami and Jeanne were ready to defend Yoshika as they had their hands on their weapons but someone called out to the witches and soldiers to stand down which they did "sorry about this they are a bit jumpy since they felt the presence of three neuroi nearby this morning" the general explained as he saluted the three of them Ayami and Jeanne returned the salute but Xenia didn´t "now then why are you here Xenia?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Yoshika.

Yoshika looked around not counting Ayami and Jeanne there were about twenty witches from different countries standing around them "could we speak somewhere else under four eyes as you call it?" Yoshika asked but the witches around them tensed up again "sure thing" the general simply replied showing Xenia to his office "take a seat" he said as he closed the door and locked it.

The general sat down as soon as Xenia did "now why is it you want to speak to me about?" he asked "to tell you the truth the three neurois your witches felt this morning were three witch neuroi hybrids they are witches that are controlled by the enemy by fusing a neuroi core with a witches body robbing them of their free will and control of their bodies" Yoshika explained as the general grabbed his phone "is there a way to save those affected?" he asked after he spoke with someone.

Yoshika nodded at that "there is however only Major Yoshika Miyafuji is able to do so while I can sniff them out from the rest oh and don´t worry I already checked over all witches currently in Liberion we have no more neuroi hybrids here we need to fear" Xenia assured the general getting a sigh of relief from him "what about the rest of the world?" he asked setting the phone down.

Yoshika thought about that for a moment "once they are in my range I can easily detect them but that is all I can do until I have helped Major Miyafuji recover from her injuries" Xenia replied "that´s good enough for now get going I will take care of informing the other countries and armies about this development" the general simply said so Xenia did just that and left the office of the general.

Xenia returned to the hangar where Ayami and Jeanne were talking with a few of the other witches but once they saw Xenia all conversation stopped "we are going back you two" Xenia simply said and a few seconds later both Ayami and Jeanne were flying back to their own base with Yoshika trailing a bit behind them [the more I think about it the more likely it is that the higher ups will try and betray my family and our guardians once we helped them win their war with the neuroi] Yoshika thought as they continued to fly over the diverse landscape of Liberion.

A few hours later the three landed back at base to find it quite busy as there were several trucks and a lot of people moving around everywhere "seems they already started wrapping things up here" Jeanne called out to Yoshika who was busy with checking what was being moved and after she made sure that none of the defective weaponry was being touched or moved Yoshika went back inside to start on cooking dinner for everyone.

Dinner was a short affair however after everyone was done with eating Mina made an announcement "tomorrow is our last day here so make sure you have your belongings packed up" Yoshika knew this was going to happen soon but not this soon "also everyone currently in this room and base will be assigned to a single carrier that came from Fuso a few days ago" Mio added before everyone was dismissed.

Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne started packing their stuff but instead of moving it outside of their rooms as instructed Yoshika went to each of their rooms and moved everything into the shared realm including a few other things Yoshika had taken from the hangar with the defective weapons and striker units.

Jeanne and Ayami went to sleep however Yoshika decided to move to Hikaris room and get her stuff together as well seeing as Hikari wouldn´t wake up any time soon "so we will be leaving in a few days then?" Izanami asked as Yoshika moved the last of Hikaris belongings into the shared realm "yes we will be leaving the base and soon after we will be leaving towards Karlsland on the carrier Shinano" Yoshika replied "so once we are somewhere between Gallia and Fuso Xenia will disappear" Kuro added as Yoshika changed into her night wear "yes once we pass the marianen dig I will use what we talked about and return as Major Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika confirmed what Izanami had asked her about and laid down by Hikari.

And a few minutes later the two girls were fast asleep with Yoshika embracing Hikari from behind with a small smile on her face "are you sure we have to do this so soon?" Izanami asked Kuro as they sat with three other familiars on the top of a massive mountain overlooking the village of the two Atari sisters as well as the rest of Fuso "yes we have to there is no other way right now she can still suppress those emotions but you saw it for yourself what happened after those three hybrids kidnapped Hikari" Kuro replied as they looked at the other three familiars.

One was the nine tailed Kitsune Kurama; another was a white Bengal tiger with black stripes called Yuki no sakura and the last was a lot bigger than any of them however in terms of power he was equal to Kurama and Yuki this was a sea blue dragon with white scales that was lying on the side of the mountain this was the sea dragon called Ryūjin "she has already displayed her power once but will she do so in the time of need?" Ryūjin asked his voice a deep rumbling similar to the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore.

The group of five familiars looked towards the old village of the last battle between the two Atari sisters "we shall see but this will ensure that none of them will die" Kuro replied as the group continued to chat with each other remembering old times as another two dragons the first one a glorious golden color with white golden eyes and golden wings and the other a moonlight white dragon with midnight black eyes that showed millions of stars in both eyes with massive black wings watched all of it from above smiling as they finally were able to see their son and daughter again with some of their friends.

Yoshika had decided to give Ayami and Jeanne the night off as they could continue training once they were on the Shinano on the way to Karlsland right now Yoshika was sitting in the shrine that she had performed the eternal pact of the familiar at with everyone and on her lap was Hikari still asleep.

Yoshika knew the world had so many faults and she was wondering [what if the neuroi didn´t exist would we be fighting against each other instead until no one would be left?] Yoshika kept dwelling on that for a bit as Hikari continued to slumber on her lap until Yoshika slowly got up setting Hikari down on the pillows as gentle as possible before walking out of the shrine.

Yoshika found herself standing at the Cliffside of the mountain that had the mansion built into it "so many lives lost over those years" Yoshika mumbled to herself as she looked over the village towards the fog that surrounded the entire ocean and the surrounding land concealing it from her view.

With a sigh Yoshika started to train on her own for a bit however a while later she stopped again as she had to think about Sakura for a moment "just how were they able to catch us off guard like that?" Yoshika asked herself as she rested her head in her hands before a few tears fell to the ground.

Kurama had watched Yoshika from the shadows that she was able to hide herself in and heard everything she said "maybe there is a way but as you are now it wouldn´t work" Kurama whispered before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

The morning was not a quiet one at the base as the personal items of and heavy duty weapons of all members of the various fighter wings were loaded on several trucks and moved to the harbor and after a good breakfast everyone assembled in the hangar except for Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne who would be escorting Hikari to the harbor "everyone get your gear and be ready to take off" Alyssa called out and soon everyone was ready in their striker units armed with mgs instead of the heavy chain cannons they had been training with.

Yoshika watched as everyone took off from the runway and climbed into the clouds "we are ready to leave Xenia" Ayami called out from a waiting truck that had Hikari on a bed in the back with Kuro and Izanami watching over her "gotcha then lets ditch this place" Yoshika replied getting into the drivers cabin of the truck behind the wheel with Jeanne and Ayami sitting beside her on the right.

Yoshika started the truck and followed a convoy of over fifteen other trucks until they arrived in the town where Yoshika took a different route towards the harbor instead of the supply depot and soon enough the three of them could see the Shinano it reminded Yoshika a lot of the Yamamoto and Musashi in terms of hull design but Yoshika only knew the designs of those ships she had recreated from the ocean floor so she wasn´t sure about that.

Yoshika stopped the truck near a loading ramp and Ayami spoke with one of the soldiers that pointed them to a nearby building where Yoshika stopped the truck before reversing it towards the building and getting out after Ayami gave her the signal to stop moving the truck.

A few of the loading crews gave Yoshika an odd glance before they continued with their work of loading supplies onboard the ships while Yoshika and the other two moved Hikari into the building which turned out to be nothing more than a simple hangar that had some simple field beds standing inside of it with everyone from the base sitting on one of them "so you guys made it here as well huh" Shirley was the first one to notice them and Yoshika only nodded at that "yeah so how long until we can get onboard?" Ayami asked as they pulled Hikari over to the side of the room where three empty field beds stood.

Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne sat down on their own field beds "if everything goes according to plan we should be able to get onboard this evening" Keiko answered before anyone else could say anything else and for the rest of the day everyone just did what they wanted as they only had orders to report to the building they were currently inside off in the evening and nothing else.

It was just so dull compared to the days they spent training every moment they could back at the base however a few of them appreciated the peace and quiet they had that is until a soldier snapped into a salute near Mina and handing her a piece of paper "well seems some of the higher ups are here to speak with us and they specifically asked for you to be there Xenia" Mina explained and so with Kuro and Izanami watching over Hikari the group of witches followed the soldier towards another building and after he lead them down several corridors he opened a door for them.

Yoshika knew something was off the second the door closed behind them "welcome the reason we called you here is to speak with all of you about a certain individual that is not present at the moment" the voice of Adolfine Galland called from a seat behind a raised desk on the wall with several more sitting by Adolfine [pompous asses as usual] Yoshika thought "High command has reached a decision on how to deal with Major Yoshika Miyafuji" that caused Yoshika to tense up a bit and for Ayami and Jeanne to reach for their blades.

Adolfine nodded to someone off to the side who stepped forward and left a briefcase on the small table in the middle of the room before stepping back into the shadows "in this briefcase you will find your new orders as well as something for Mayor Miyafujis eyes only that will explain the situation to her once she returns seeing as she isn´t here at the moment" Adolfine explained as Mina and Mio together with Gundula, Alyssa and Keiko approached the table.

Mio was the one to open the briefcase and inside she found letters for everyone with their names on it and one document with Yoshikas name and rank on it that had the Karlsland seal of the Kaiser on it so she left them inside and instead picked up something else that looked different from the rest of the other paperwork "is this your final decision?" Mio asked looking directly at Adolfine with her hand on her blade after she read over it "unfortunately it is" Adolfine replied with a sigh "I understand we shall do so but know we are not okay with it" Mio growled before closing the briefcase and picking it up.

As none of them stopped them everyone returned to their barracks "dam those fools" Mio cursed as she entered the building "ok Mio what is it you are this angry about?" Keiko asked and in response Mio took the same piece of paper from the briefcase and showed it to them "are they for real?" Erica asked "they are and it will cause a lot of problems as well" Mina sighed as she looked over to Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne that sat by Hikari.

But before any of them could try and tell Yoshika about what they had to do once they boarded the ship Kuro snatched the order from Keikos hands and a few seconds later Yoshika was reading it over "if they think I will just bow down and take it like that they have another thing coming" Yoshika seethed as she got up "Ayami Jeanne stay here with Hikari and no matter what happens protect her" Yoshika ordered and Ayami and Jeanne only nodded as Yoshika walked out of the building "anyone else thinking we should stop her?" Alyssa asked but once she turned around everyone was either talking with each other or playing card games as if nothing had happened.

Xenia made her way towards the same building they had the meeting in a few minutes before only to see Adolfine Galland and another general walking towards a waiting limousine however a soldier stepped into Yoshikas way "move" Yoshika simply said and after the soldier raised his weapon she simply grabbed it and melted it in her hands before dropping the molten slag to the floor "Galland" Xenia hollered freezing any movement around the waiting limousine "if any of you fools think I will do something like that you have another thing coming" Yoshika growled as the other general tried to flee in the car.

Only for Yoshika to fire a small barrage of yellow neuroi beams from her hand that melted the entire vehicle into molten slag as well "have you already forgotten who made it possible for you to even have this ship not even talking about the others?" Yoshika asked as she waved her arms towards the ships in the harbor around them "Xenia I know how this must be looking to you but" "no buts I will give you one and only one chance and if I don´t have a talk from your higher ups by tomorrow morning you can kiss the entire fleet I brought to you with all the supplies you loaded onboard goodbye and dam the consequences because I won´t care" Yoshika interrupted Adolfine.

Only for the other general that stood of to the side to start laughing from the building "Oh so you think that I´m joking?" Xenia asked raising her hand towards the Shinano that started rumbling as massive cracks started showing everywhere on the hull and a few minutes later the entire ship started to sink "never test me again the next time might be your last" Xenia warned them again before the Shinano slowly rose back out of the water and the cracks slowly disappeared again as Xenia walked away.

Adolfine was stunned by the display of power Xenia had just made almost sinking the largest aircraft carrier in the entire united fleet "get me the Kaiser and the Emperor of Fuso on the line right now" Adolfine yelled as the other general started shouting similar orders [this isn´t good not good at all] Adolfine thought as she and several others started on setting up a meeting between the worlds military leaders and Xenia.

Xenia didn´t return to the barracks seeing as her rage was burning as hot as an active volcano right now "they think they can just do as they please don´t they?" Yoshika asked the ocean that didn´t answer her instead Yoshika started on her other plan and several hours later she was almost done "ugh creating objects over long distance sure is exhausting" Xenia mumbled as she made her way back to the barracks.

Everyone tried asking what had happened but Yoshika simply fell asleep as soon as she was sure Hikari was alright "she seemed really tired but from what?" Mio asked as they all sat down for dinner seeing as a messenger had arrived a few hours ago to tell them that they would not be boarding the Shinano until tomorrow but he didn´t tell them the reason why.

The next morning maybe an hour before the sun came up someone slowly entered the building that everyone was sleeping in and moved towards Yoshika who was actually wide awake so as soon as the person was close enough Yoshika drew her pistol and forced the person to the ground "tell me why you are here and you might live a bit longer" Xenia whispered "please I was only told to bring this to you and escort you there I don´t know anything else" the voice of a young girl surprised Yoshika a bit but she took the piece of paper from her.

After Yoshika read it over she grinned a bit before releasing the girl from her grip "well lead the way" Xenia said and the girl started to move just to make sure everyone knew where she was going Xenia left the short letter on her field bed.

The girl that had brought Yoshika the letter was wearing a Liberion witch uniform and just to make sure Yoshika checked if she was a neuroi hybrid but found nothing as she was driving Xenia to a building outside of the base "they are waiting for you inside" the girl softly spoke as she showed Yoshika to a massive black door on the second floor of the building.

Xenia nodded at the girl and without even knocking on the door she entered the room inside she found a empty single seat standing at a round table that had the most important country leaders of the world seated on the other side so Xenia sat down as well "we heard a report about what you threatened to do is it true Xenia?" the emperor of Fuso asked and Xenia grinned at that "oh yes I did in fact I will still do so as I said unless you change this" Xenia replied throwing the order from yesterday towards them.

Prime Minister Churchill was the first to read it over and started lighting a massive cigar a few moments later "I see what you mean Xenia we will make sure that the one responsible for this order is stripped of his rank and I hope you won´t be sending the fleet you gave us access too to the bottom of the ocean" "also we made arrangements for the fighter wings that were able to capture you and a few others to be the only ones onboard the Shinano seeing as it only moved once we contacted you here" the president of Liberion added.

Xenia was satisfied with what they had told her "now I have one more thing to tell you about" Xenia said as she slowly got up "I´m happy to tell you that as of last night Major Yoshika Miyafuji has awoken and as soon as I have meet with her I will be out of your hair" Xenia laughed on the inside once she saw the faces they were all making "what do you mean by that Xenia?" the Kaiser of Karlsland asked.

Yoshika faked a sigh sitting down again "simple the bond I created with Major Miyafuji allowed me to use her magic until she recovered from the damage her body has sustained however after she has healed I have to disappear from this world to allow her to continue living" Xenia explained what she had meant and with no one asking any questions she was almost out of the room a few seconds later.

However the Kaiser did ask one more question "where is Major Miyafuji at the moment?" Xenia didn´t know why he asked but she knew what she had to tell them "I cannot tell any of you as even I am unaware of it at the moment but she will meet with me on the way to Karlsland that is all I know" Xenia replied before leaving the meeting.

Outside the building the same girl waited for Xenia with the car and brought her back to the harbor just as the sun started rising on the horizon Yoshika watched the landscape until they arrived back at the barracks and after Xenia got out of the car the witch drove off at a rather reckless speed.

Yoshika didn´t care about that at all and went inside the building only to find no one there except for Hikari, Ayami and Jeanne "where is everyone?" Yoshika asked and Ayami turned towards her "they are checking out the Shinano seeing as we are going to be the only ones onboard until a few others join us in Fuso on our way to Karlsland" Yoshika nodded at that and laid down on her own field bed.

It was a bit later in the day when Alyssa and Mio returned to fetch the four of them so Ayami and Jeanne were going to move Hikari again with the help of a few soldiers and once onboard the Shinano they were surprised how different it was from a normal aircraft carrier.

Sure it had the usual hangar but the lower decks where usually you had the crew quarters was a absolutely gigantic supply hold that was full to the roof with different supplies and in the hangar were enough aircraft to fight an entire armada of ships as well as enough launch units to store over two hundred striker units for witches.

Another thing that was different unlike a normal warship the hallways were rather wide and the rooms for everyone had two beds in them each and right next to the kitchen and cafeteria was also quite massive freezer large enough to walk inside that held all kinds of food for meals of all kinds with enough food supplies to sustain the group of witches for over a year if necessary.

Everyone had already rooms assigned to them so Ayami was in one room with Jeanne, and Yoshika or Xenia as everyone else outside of their group knew her was in the same room with Hikari, with Kuro and Izanami always by Hikaris side when Yoshika left the room.

Yoshika knew that the trial Hikari was undergoing was hard, hell when she had found her own blades they had her see a lot of absolutely horrible things but now Yoshika felt so utterly useless for some reason unless she was training Ayami or Jeanne or working on the striker units of everyone.

A few hours after the group boarded the ship they heard several fog horns and everyone went on deck all around them they could see all of the supply ships and tankers start moving and soon enough the Shinano started moving as well with the flags of each fighter wing or squadron currently onboard flying from the main mast of the ship as a massive crowd waved from the city as the fleet passed by.

And just like that their journey began towards Karlsland where they knew their common enemy was at "so when are you going to be leaving us Xenia?" Ayami asked surprising everyone so Yoshika started on cooking lunch with Mami and Jeanne helping her and during lunch she explained what she had told the higher ups about Major Yoshika Miyafuji having recovered from her injuries and Xenia disappearing so Yoshika Miyafuji could continue living.

But only Ayami and Jeanne knew a bit more than that seeing as Yoshika had told them the details about what she was planning and after lunch everyone continued exploring the ship and until it was time for dinner Yoshika started training with Ayami and Jeanne again.

Dinner was full of conversations of what they had seen and as it turned out the Shinano was holding about the same amount of supplies as a about four to five normal cargo freighters which was a bit mind boggling to a few of them but with the great meal from Yoshika and Mami no one had any complaints until they all fell asleep a few hours later.

However Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne were in the shared realm even if they continued to train here until they were ready to collapse their bodies would be well rested regardless of that "so once we are behind Fuso we will have to face this trial Izanami told us about?" Jeanne asked "yes that is correct due to the location it will also be where I return to being Major Yoshika Miyafuji as Xenia disappears from this plane of existence" Yoshika answered and the rest of the night they continued to spar a few times with each other before working on improving their own abilities they were able to perform with their blades.

Over the next couple of days everyone got used to living and training onboard the Shinano seeing as it was still one of the biggest ships any of them had been on in their lives so it wasn´t unusual for someone to be late for training a few times if they got lost on the way but all in all they were making good progress on the way towards Fuso.

However in the evening as they arrived close to Fuso to see the landscape in the distance something happened at first the wind started to pick up and soon it was followed by a massive storm that had lightning crashing into the waves every few seconds until a massive blue glow appeared from somewhere under the surface [seems you have succeeded Hikari] Yoshika thought as she simply walked out on the flight deck of the Shinano despite the heavy sea, winds and rain.

The others called out to Yoshika in worry to get back inside as the blue glow started moving towards the Shinano and something or rather someone appeared on the front of the flight deck that glowed in a soothing white light "Ryūjin what is your decision?" Yoshika yelled loud enough to be heard over the massive storm that now had separated the Shinano from the rest of the fleet.

The water surface was breached by something massive and all of them watched as a massive blue dragon with white scales landed at the front of the flight deck "you have proven your worth to me Hikari Miyafuji I will be looking forward on what you can accomplish in the future" the massive dragon spoke his voice rumbling like thunder before Hikari held her hand to the dragons bowed head.

And in a massive flash of light the dragon disappeared as did the storm after Hikari returned the blue Odachi to its scabbard before resting it over her shoulders "you have proven yourself to him Hikari I´m glad you are back Imouto" Yoshika simply said as the black clouds in the sky started dispersing allowing the sun to shine through "Onee-Chan" Hikari sobbed as the Odachi disappeared and Yoshika embraced her crying sister "it´s alright now everything is alright" Yoshika simply whispered into Hikaris ear as Yoshika rubbed her head to calm her down.

Ayami and Jeanne had watched the entire thing but they didn´t know why Hikari was crying like that at the moment but a few minutes later Yoshika helped Hikari to stand up and used Yoshika as support to walk back inside "hey Hikari how are you feeling?" Jeanne asked after they had a night full of training behind them the four of them decided to use each other's names since it was a bit confusing if you called Miyafuji and two different people replied "exhausted and hungry" Hikari mumbled as she almost collapsed only for Yoshika to crouch down and pick Hikari up on her back.

Like that they made their way to the cafeteria as it was time for lunch already but as soon as Yoshika entered the cafeteria with Hikari on her back and Ayami and Jeanne flanking her "Miyafuji what was that?" Mio asked but it was Hikari who replied "familiar bond" she simply mumbled but Mio heard her and Yoshika only nodded before allowing Hikari to sit down at a table "you sure you are alright there Karibuchi?" Roßman asked only for Yoshika to block Hikaris Odachi from splitting Roßman in half.

The clashing of the two blades sounded like thunder in the distance for a second "easy there Hikari" Yoshika tried to defuse the situation as Yoshika had to use both of her hands on one blade to stop Hikaris "ugh fine" Hikari replied before letting her Odachi disappear from her hands "you have to excuse my little sister the trial she has faced over the last few days has exhausted her physically and mentally so she is a bit on edged but after she ate something and got several hours of rest she should be fine" Yoshika explained.

During dinner Yoshika had to go into detail what kind of trial Hikari had been facing but before Yoshika could even say a word the blue dragon appeared again in a smaller size "the trial my bonded Witch had to go through was accepting that she was part of two families even if one of them are not related by blood to her and the actions she did not take as she was unsure of the truth she knew all along" Ryūjin explained for Yoshika as Hikari was eating a lot of food.

Yoshika explained the part about Hikaris new weapon and that Hikari would be training in the future with Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne to make sure she knew how to use it so after dinner everyone went back to their rooms that meant for Yoshika to carry the asleep Hikari back to her bed "get some rest Hikari the days to come will be exhausting enough" Yoshika whispered as she pulled the covers over Hikari before lying down herself and drifting off to sleep as well.

By the next day the Shinano caught up to the rest of the fleet and moved with the other ships towards Fuso but the Shinano was the only ship of the fleet that was going to go into port in Sasebo to pick up another fighter squadron and some other witches with a few more supplies mainly striker units and a few weapons only for the Shinano to meet back up with the massive Fuso fleet that included the ships Xenia had recreated from the bottom of the ocean and sent to Fuso to load up supplies.

Yoshika knew as soon as some of those Fuso block heads came onboard they would try and get everything according to military regulations [as if that would happen] Yoshika thought with a smirk as she guided the Shinano towards the port but she knew better with Alyssa being the rank of Air Marshall and in command of the ship at least on paper she and everyone else could do as they wanted and that was felt by everyone as they could just relax after a hard day of training without having to fear some higher up yelling at them for it even Barkhorn had given up on lecturing Erica and the others about being a true soldier of Karlsland routine.

Waiting in Sasebo port were three groups of witches all of them under the command of Mayor Yashino Shittora a few weeks ago she was ordered to report to the Sasebo witch academy there she meet with the hero of Sasebo as everyone called her Takami Karibuchi and the two of them increased the training of the students and a few days ago they had several of the recruits go through their final test and a lot of them actually surprised Yashino not only were there a lot of young witches that were adapt at fighting with a blade but two or three of them actually could use unique attacks "Major I think I see the ship" one of her recruits by the name of Misumi Miya called out as she pointed into the distance.

And true to her word there was a massive ship moving towards them but after a few more hours they could clearly see just how massive it was the ship was about the same size as the Yamamoto or its sister ship the Musashi but unlike those two battle ships this was an aircraft carrier but for some reason the material looked different from the normal steel that was used to build these kinds of ships.

But before any of them could continue to think about that the ship was tied to the pier and several loading ramps on the side of the ship opened but what confused Yashino and Takami was that they didn´t see any sailors moving around onboard but at the loading ramps they saw several witches in different uniforms directing the loading crews that mainly moved weapons, ammunition and striker units inside as well as some food with the help of small trucks that unloaded everything inside and drove back out only to repeat it over and over again.

Yashino didn´t know what to make of this but Takami noticed something different as well on this ship "since when have ships the flag of several fighter wings on them?" Takami asked confused as she pointed at the flag mast of the ship and true to her words there were four flags one was from the famous 501st and 502nd the third was showing a brown eagle on a golden shield "that´s the 31st fighter squadron Africa" one of the recruits yelled as she recognized the symbol but the last flag and symbol were a mystery to them all as they had never seen it before as it showed a country that was wrapped in chains that were getting destroyed by several black figures with the motto Protect the Free and the Brave underneath it "anyway get your stuff and ready to board once I spoke with the captain" Yashino ordered and the girls started picking up various sea bags or a few suitcases that stood on the ground before following Takami and Yashino.

Yashino made her way to the closest witch that was directing the loading crews "excuse me but where can I find the commanding officer of this vessel?" Yashino asked snapping a short salute that the witch returned "you are actually talking with her right now you know" a girl that looked almost like Yoshika Miyafuji replied except that she was wearing a blue shirt instead of a Karlsland uniform and Yashino looked back at the girl she had asked "Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill commanding officer of the special attack carrier Shinano" the girl snapped into a salute.

It took a moment for Yashino to get her bearings again seeing as she had talked so casually with someone of such high rank "I already know what you want just give me a sec and I will get one of my girls to guide you and the others to the war room and your quarters you can introduce yourself properly once we set sail again and eat dinner" Yashino snapped another salute but Alyssa added something "just to warn you though we do have a special case onboard she is harmless as long as you don´t do anything stupid and I will explain it during dinner in more detail" Yashino for her part was completely confused as a girl with mixed skin with short ginger hair and deep purple eyes with a tint of pink followed Yashino back to the waiting recruits.

The girl made no move to say anything or introduce herself "listen up we are boarding right now Air Marshall Churchill sent uhm what was your name again?" Yashino asked scratching the back of her head "Jeanne Pendragon you are lucky I had a good day so far" Jeanne growled causing Yashino to jump back "you insolent little" Yashino didn´t see it coming but before she could even blink Jeanne had drawn Twilight Dawn and extended one of the blades that now was against Yashinos throat.

The situation was tense until someone else called out to the group from the ship "Jeanne you know what she will do if she catches you doing that again" Ayami called from the ship "ugh fine you are lucky I don´t want to die just yet" Jeanne growled retracting the blade before putting it on her back again "follow me if you get lost ask the first person you find for the way" Jeanne added as she started walking towards the loading ramp.

The entire group was too stunned by what just happened "you okay there Yashino?" Takami asked a bit worried about her fellow witch "just had a weird case of déjà vu" Yashino replied before she started following Jeanne so everyone else of the group did the same.

To everyone´s surprise Jeanne showed them to their quarters first that were located very close to the hangar and their striker units after everyone had settled in Jeanne showed them to the war room and the cafeteria and in the kitchen were two girls already working on preparing food for lunch "hey there Mami Xenia how´s it going?" Jeanne asked but as soon as the second taller person with long black hair turned around Yashino Takami and the recruits froze in fear "what is this thing doing here?" Yashino yelled drawing her blade.

Xenia, Jeanne and Mami looked at the group confused for a moment "oh Alyssa didn´t explain it to you?" Mami asked shocking the recruits with how casually she called the Air Marshalls name "she only told us about some kind of special case that was onboard but not that it was a neuroi" Yashino yelled as several of the recruits drew pistols they had on them "ugh Jeanne better you explain that I have something to do here" Xenia mumbled before returning her attention to the food so Mami did the same a few seconds later.

That action alone left Yashino, Takami and their recruits confused as hell "sit down and let me explain" Jeanne simply said taking a seat at one of the tables and after Takami, Yashino and the recruits did the same Jeanne explained what Xenia actually was and what she was doing onboard even if it wasn´t for much longer and by the time Jeanne finished with her explanation Mami and Xenia called everyone else over the PA system to the cafeteria.

Only a few minutes later everyone else from the joint fighter wings and squadrons onboard entered the cafeteria and took their usual places in random groups and both Xenia and Mami started passing out the food from a movable cart a few of the recruits looked at the soup with suspicion but after they saw the witches almost all of them living legends and veterans they heard so much about just simply eating the food they did the same getting quite the surprise when it tasted wonderful to no end.

Mami and Xenia grinned a bit as they ate something in the kitchen before moving the rest of today´s lunch outside into the wolfs den as the two of them called it seeing as everyone was eagerly waiting for their food every time they called them for any kind of meal "now then all of you already noticed by now that we have a few new faces joining us for our little journey to Karlsland so get to know them a bit and introduce yourself although they probably know a few of us already" Alyssa spoke up after they finished eating that caused a few of them to laugh a bit.

So for the rest of the day everyone got to know each other but Takami already knew everyone so she went to Gundula to ask something "ah Takami what can I help you with?" Gundula asked "where is Hikari I didn´t see her yet?" Takami noticed how Gundulas face started showing a lot of different emotions as if she was having an emotional battle or something like that "your sister is asleep right now I think you can ask Xenia she can show you to her" Gundula finally answered but it confused Takami even more "why would my sister sleep in the same room as humanities enemy" Takami almost yelled.

Gundula took a sip of her tea "simple because that enemy of humanity saved her from the clutches of the neuroi" Gundula simply replied but held a hand up before Takami could continue asking questions "if you want to know the whole story either ask Hikari or Xenia they were the ones that had to deal with that mess" Gundula mumbled the last part and Takami got up and left after she saw Xenia leaving the room.

Takami followed Xenia down the hallways until they were on the bow of the ship right under the flight deck "ask away what you wish to know but even I have not all the answers" Xenia spoke as she looked at the bulkhead that Takami was standing behind "you already knew I was following you?" Takami asked surprised "since you left the cafeteria actually so what is it you want to ask me?" Xenia asked again but unknown to Takami someone else was listening to their conversation from the flight deck above them.

Xenia turned back around leaning against the railing of the ship "I want to know exactly what happened to my little sister Hikari" Takami finally asked and Xenia didn´t turn around "a day before we were to set sail on this ship I discovered that three members of the 502nd had been somehow become neuroi hybrids they are witches that have been infused with a neuroi core that robs them of their free will leaving them as simple puppets I noticed it too late and was unable to free them of that curse however I was able to stop them from kidnapping Hikari after a short battle" Xenia explained.

Takami didn´t take it well to say the least "I was able to save her but they managed to do something and only yesterday I was able to completely remove it from Hikaris body and now the only thing she needs is rest and something to eat once she wakes up again" Xenia continued to explain but if Takami believed her Yoshika didn´t know.

At this point Takami took a very deep breath of air and got up "can I see her?" Takami simply asked and Yoshika had known that Hikari had been listening the entire time to what she had told Takami "one sec" Xenia hovered into the air up to the flight deck where Takami heard a short scuffle before Xenia landed on the bow with Hikari holding on to her shoulder.

Takami was a bit surprised Hikari was a bit taller than the last time she saw her almost a bit taller than Takami was and she seemed a lot stronger but as soon as Takami tried to embrace Hikari in a hug Hikari evaded her grasp "Hikaris what´s wrong?" Takami asked as Hikari looked at the ground "Takami you are still my sister in my heart but that is all you are ever going to be I have only one question right now. Did you know it all this time did you know that I wasn´t even related to you?" Hikari yelled the last part as thunder echoed in the distance and lightning flashed for a moment before crashing into the ocean.

Takami was completely stunned by what Hikari had just said to her "Hikari what are you talking about?" Takami tried asking but Hikari turned around "shall I tell her?" Izanami asked as she slowly walked along the railing "if you would" Hikari thanked Izanami by ruffling her head a bit behind her ears before Izanami turned towards Takami "Takami Karibuchi the girl you see as your younger sister is not related to you not by blood that is. She still sees you as her sister however, we would ask that you wait with your questions until we are done" Izanami explained with Kuro what had actually happened after the battle between Xenia and the three neuroi witch hybrids including the weapon Hikari showed Takami for a moment before it disappeared again.

Takami had to sit down a moment later as she started crying lightly "so Hikari is actually a Miyafuji but why is her magic been so weak all this time?" Takami asked and in response Ryūjin showed itself "the reason for that was because I was unable to form a bond with her in time due to me being sealed inside an old shrine of the Atari clan in a hidden mountain village where she found me" he explained the world being drowned in thunder and lightning for a moment.

Takami needed a moment to comprehend that the girl who she still saw as her little sister and the actual older sister had a bond with legendary familiars as only a few witches were able to talk with their familiars but there were very old legends about familiars that could appear in this world and act independent from their bonded witch making their own decisions and talk with anyone they wanted but the last time anyone had heard about these legendary familiars was several hundreds of years ago.

Takami slowly got up again looking directly at Hikari "what are you going to do after all this is over?" Takami asked as she looked out over the ocean "I plan to go with my two sisters Yoshika and Sakura but I will be sure to visit when I can" Hikari replied and Takami nodded at that before leaving "if you take too long I will come and get you though" Takami said before disappearing into the ship again.

Yoshika and Hikari went back to their room after Hikari ate dinner and to make sure Hikari got her well deserved rest Yoshika embraced her from behind until they both fell asleep however Yoshika stayed awake in the shared realm during dinner Yoshika had without anyone noticing checked all the new witches onboard if they might have been neuroi hybrids but there were none thankfully.

It took a bit longer for Ayami and Jeanne to meet with Yoshika in the shared realm "so when can we start on this trial thing?" Jeanne asked as Yoshika fought against Ayami in a friendly spar "three days from now we will be meeting what I call the grave of the past. Don´t worry only a ship that is currently under water hidden from anyone even noticing it" Ayami took a short break and Jeanne switched with her and they continued the spar "so what´s going to happen once we meet this ship?" Ayami asked while drinking something.

Yoshika exchanged a few blows with Jeanne before backing off before answering "simple really you two and Hikari are going to be the only ones allowed onboard of course everyone else will follow us regardless to see what is going to happen so after we reach the engine room you two will have to guard the door while Hikari helps me a bit with setting something up inside that I can´t do alone" Yoshika explained but kept some details to herself "after I give you a signal you can enter and allow the others to enter as well so they can witness the death of Xenia and the revival of Major Miyafuji" Yoshika ended her explanation with that and the three simply talked a bit for the rest of the night before falling asleep at some point.

The Shinano was making good speed as the sea was calm for once however two days later Yoshika gathered everyone for a briefing "so what is it you want to tell us neuroi?" Yashino asked she was one of those that still did not trust Xenia at all and Yoshika couldn´t blame them for that "tonight I will be leaving with Ayami, Jeanne and Hikari after we meet with another ship and for several days we will be gone" Xenia explained.

Alyssa was the one who caught on to what Xenia was saying "so she is somewhere nearby is she not?" Xenia simply nodded "yes as of right now Major Yoshika Miyafuji is very close to us but even if you tried to find her you wouldn´t be able to find her seeing as I created something to keep her save as she recovered from her injuries" Xenia continued to explain but the alarms on the ship started blaring so everyone went on deck.

Alyssa and Mina were the first to reach the radio room "what is going on?" Mina asked and a few seconds later they got a response from one of the destroyers "we spotted a ship that should no longer exist and we can´t approach without it firing at us" the destroyer reported "tell them to leave it alone otherwise they will die" Xenia simply said as she leaned against the doorframe of the radio room "is that it the hideout you have created for Major Miyafuji to recover?" Mio asked and Xenia only nodded.

Alyssa grabbed the microphone "to all ships in the fleet this is Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill commanding officer of the special attack carrier Shinano do not approach or engage that ship at all cost that is an direct order" and a few seconds later all ships confirmed that they received the order and started to turn away from the unknown vessel that started to follow the fleet with a bit of distance.

The day went by slowly but right after everyone ate dinner Xenia, Ayami, Jeanne and Hikari got ready to fly to the unknown vessel that was still following the fleet "how long will you be gone?" Mina asked as the four of them were ready for takeoff "the process of Major Miyafuji taking back the control of her magic will take about two days but after the first day I will disappear from this plane of existence" Xenia replied as four jet strikers started up.

Mina nodded at that and soon enough four white trails flew away from the massive aircraft carrier leaving white vapor trails behind them "when are we going to follow them?" Gundula asked as everyone else except for the Fuso witch Squadron and their commander Major Yashino joined Mina in the briefing room "we will wait eighteen hours before we fly towards that ship as well" Mina simply replied and everyone agreed with Mina.

As everyone was having their little meeting Xenia, Ayami, Jeanne and Hikari landed on a ship that defiantly didn´t look like of human origin for one the blue hexagon markings the ship had everywhere on the hull and that the ship seemed to move unnaturally in the waves of the ocean almost as if it was hovering.

They had stored their strikers in the hangar of the aircraft carrier after they landed but kept their mgs with them as well as their blades and like that they followed Yoshika into the ship until they arrived before a massive round door that slowly opened after Yoshika send some kind of pulse into it that let the door glow with red lines for a moment "Jeanne, Ayami this is where I want you two to stop the others unless twenty four hours have gone by then you can allow them to enter" Yoshika knew Ayami and Jeanne understood and in a side room right next to the door they found two beds and a table with some snacks and drinks so they went inside as it still allowed one of them to guard the door with the other taking a nap.

Yoshika and Hikari went inside the room and once inside the massive door closed behind them after they walked into the room Hikari noticed a blue glow from underneath them and just like she thought they were standing on a raised platform and from the railing Hikari could clearly see three massive cylindrically tanks that were filled with some kind of blue liquid standing in a triangle and a lot of other equipment standing around that Hikari had no idea about what it was supposed to be for.

Yoshika walked down a staircase at the side of the platform so Hikari followed her only to find that a massive window separated the two rooms "this is where I will need your help with something Hikari" Yoshika looked towards one of the cylinders and Hikari noticed that something was floating inside one of the cylinders "that is the copy of my own body don´t worry it´s made of neuroi material so it looks real but it is not" Yoshika assured Hikari as she went over to some of the equipment and started turning it on.

At first the room got a bit brighter and then Hikari saw another thing in the second cylinder that looked liked Xenia "ah yes the short of it is these two replicas" Yoshika pointed at the two cylinders "will disappear and merge together and after the whole smoke and mirrors is over I will be in that tank" Yoshika pointed at the only cylinder that was empty "and you need me to start this show don´t you?" Hikari asked and Yoshika nodded at that as she allowed her old Karlsland uniform to appear on her body again however it looked as if the jacket alone had been shot at with several machine guns or a bomb had exploded right on her.

Yoshika explained how everything worked to Hikari before opening another door to a room that looked like something from a horror movie to say the lest with a bloody operating table and several bloody medical tools ranging from knifes to simple scissors "yeah this is just animal blood but it sure does look real" Yoshika mumbled as she turned on a few lights in the room that revealed several bloody bandages and towels as well as several empty blood bags and in several trays full of water were the remains of bullets and shrapnel.

After Yoshika checked a few things in the room she showed Hikari to a hidden room that had two simple beds inside of it with some food and drinks so the two sisters simply talked with each other for the evening until they both fell asleep.

Ayami and Jeanne had both slept through the night but in the morning they found the massive vault door still looked so they simply ran for a while to get their muscles warmed up before eating breakfast and after that they did what Yoshika asked of them guarding the entrance which turned out to be the most boring thing ever for the two as they had no idea when the others would get here so they busied themselves with talking about the trials that Izanami had told them about.

But only ten hours later as the sun started to go down they heard something land on the flight deck "seems they are here" Jeanne mumbled as she checked her mg and blade as Ayami did the same and sure enough they heard the movement of several pairs of feet moving towards them a few minutes later "why was this thing recreated" Ayami heard someone ask definitely angry but why they had no idea.

Ayami and Jeanne simply waited for the group to arrive but they started playing a round of poker just to show how bored they were it took almost thirty more minutes until someone appeared in the hallway that lead to the massive vault door and as soon as they were close enough Jeanne called out to them "hey you guys what the heck are you doing here?" the reaction from the other group was something straight from a comic book or something.

Ayami and Jeanne needed a moment to calm down again as the blank looks they got were just to hilarious "huh haven´t laughed like that in a while" Ayami mumbled and Jeanne only nodded her head in response "where are Xenia and Hikari?" Gundula asked and Ayami simply pointed at the massive vault door "those two are in there" Jeanne simply said picking up her cards again before revealing them to Ayami a moment later.

The group simply looked at the two but as soon as they tried to get closer to the door they found two blades one midnight blue the other black with a white edge blocking their way "sorry but until either Kuro or Izanami inform us that we can let you trough you won´t be going anywhere" Ayami spoke her voice leaving no room to argue "Jeanne Ayami stand down this instant" Alyssa yelled but neither of the two reacted at all.

Alyssa didn´t understand it at all what was going on with them "I can already tell you want to know why we are doing this?" Ayami asked getting a few nods from the others "well to simply come out and say it we may be part of the military and we respect those of higher rank than us but if needed we will give our lives only for the three Miyafuji sisters that we swore to protect" Jeanne explained.

With no other option everyone simply sat down where they could seeing as none of them wanted to fight against their own to get through that door and like that another seven hours went by with absolutely nothing happening that is until Kuro appeared on one of the beds "you will be able to enter once door opens" he simply said before disappearing again.

It took a moment but slowly everyone got up from where they were either sitting or lying and a few of them gasped as the door glowed with red lines for a moment before the door swung open to one side and slowly everyone made their way inside the room that was complexly dark except for the red and blue lights that flashed in rapid succession on the ceiling and walls.

They all made it to the edge from where the light seemed to come from only to see some kind of machine with three cylindrical tanks standing in a triangle with something inside them and the same symbol the 501st had seen when Ayami and Jeanne had save Hikari from the neuroi on the floor glowing a deep red and black while the blue light seemed to come from the three cylindrical tanks however before any of them could do anything there was a massive flash of light accompanied by the sound of breaking glass and a small explosion.

The light returned to normal a few minutes later and before they knew it they all had run down the stairs they found at the side of the platform and on the other side of a massive glass window they heard someone coughing "well looks like it worked" they heard Hikaris voice from the smoke "welcome back Yoshika" that had all of them run into the smoke and just as it started clearing they found Hikari sitting on the ground beside someone that was wearing a mostly destroyed Karlsland uniform.

Even if everyone was happy what they discovered in the other room had a few of them in shock to say the least "where is Xenia?" Mio asked as Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami carried the unconscious Yoshika out of the room "she is gone just like she had predicted" Hikari simply replied before leaving the room and after a few more minutes of looking around everyone else followed them and after a short flight they were back on the Shinano to continue their journey towards Karlsland.

And in the distance behind them the ship that was once known as the Akagi aircraft carrier a proud ship of the Fuso navy started to sink before breaking apart to allow it to rest once more.

* * *

 **Welp that is all I have for you guys right now hope you enjoyed the chapter leave your opinion for me with a review or if you found something wrong in the chapter do the same or write a PM to me.**

 **Of course if you have some advice to give do the same either leave it with a review or message me with a PM**

 **until we fly like the cherry blossoms in the wind everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS out for now ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not much to say here**

 **Of course big thank you to Killroy122496 for his help with the chapter and a few ideas for the next one ;)**

 **Also have to thank AdmiralJ for allowing me to use the Squadron 9447 and its members in my story ;)**

 **anyway hope you like the chapter everyone**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Trials and Memories of the past**

The sun was standing high in the sky with only a few small clouds here and there as a massive fleet of over thirty ships was making its way towards Gallia and in the middle of it all was the largest aircraft carrier of the united fleet the Shinano.

Besides being the largest aircraft carrier in the entire world the Shinano was also the operating base for the most famous of the joint fighter wings and fighter squadrons of the world as well as a group of twenty five witches in two new squadrons from Fuso.

A few days ago Major Yoshika Miyafuji returned to the 501st but due to the circumstances no one except those that were involved in getting Yoshika back to the Shinano knew what actually happened besides the strange machine that obliterated Xenia the neuroi returning Yoshika to live or that was the story everyone was believing even though three of them always were somewhere near Yoshika.

Yoshika had slept for over two days before she returned to her usual schedule with training with Ayami, Jeanne and Hikari for as long as they could every day with Hikari training the longest of the four seeing as she was almost completely new to fighting with her Odachi which meant that Yoshika, Ayami and Jeanne together with Kuro and Izanami were training her as much as they could.

To say Hikari was learning fast was an understatement seeing as Kuro and Izanami continued to train with Hikari even during the night in the shared realm and it defiantly was noticeable as Ayami and Jeanne started to get problems during their spars with Hikari but none of them came even close to matching Yoshika who had learned to use her blades in a way that looked similar to a dance or something similar.

Combined with Yoshikas high agility with her wings made for a very unpredictable enemy that was almost impossible to defeat and right now Hikari was learning that lesson that Ayami and Jeanne learned a long time ago [never ever ask Yoshika to go full out against you in a spar] as Yoshika and Hikari fought on the flight deck of the Shinano their blades meeting again and again of course with Hikaris control of the weather and her Odachi she could stand her ground while she stayed on the defensive but Yoshika left no openings for Hikari to counter attack and before Hikari knew it she was lying on the ground with Yoshika standing over her and her weapon lying a few meters away from her.

Hikari was breathing hard and all of her muscles were aching as Yoshika smiled down at her little sister "not bad Hikari but better luck next time" Ayami could only give a small smile as Jeanne helped Hikari to stand up from the ground "I will beat you at some point One-Chan" Hikari replied with a smile and Yoshika nodded at that.

The four of them went back inside the ship towards the showers after another few hours of training what had surprised them all was that after Yoshika woke up again in the room she shared with Hikari she showed everyone several rooms and areas of the ship that had been hidden by simple mechanisms that opened several massive bulkheads that allowed them access to a huge bathing area and other rooms both for training and just relaxing.

Everyone was thankful for this development to say the least as the new Fuso witches trained every day as well but a few of them had asked Gundula why they were even training at all and Gundula had simply replied "we are facing a enemy unlike anything we have ever seen or even heard about so we try to do what we can" it had been a simple answer to a simple question.

Yoshika informed everyone that had been present during Yoshikas confession about what she had been hiding that Ayami, Jeanne Hikari and she would be unavailable for several days only telling them about how the four of them had to face something before they reached land again.

So after dinner was eaten the four of them went into the hangar to find Kuro and Izanami already waiting for them "this is your last chance to turn back after you step into this symbol and we activate it you are on your own" Kuro simply warned them but they all stepped into the strange symbol without hesitating for a second "very well all four of you will face trials beyond your wildest nightmares it is also possible that you have to face your past or something ancient just know to believe in the path you wish to take" Izanami explained but before Yoshika could ask anything she felt her eyes close before she passed out.

Kuro and Izanami simply watched as the four witches collapsed to the ground inside the now glowing symbol before all four of them disappeared and the symbol stopped glowing "from this point on we can only watch and hope" Izanami mumbled and Kuro nodded as they both covered up the symbol with a tarp.

Ayami POV:

Ayami didn´t know why but for some reason she found herself near the Atari village after she opened her eyes however Oblivion wrath was no longer at her side instead she had no weapon whatsoever except for her magic that seemed to not really work for some reason as well.

So with a simple sigh she started walking towards the Atari village but the further she got the more she felt as if someone or something was watching her but after she went over another hill Ayami knew something was wrong the village was burning evident by the massive black smoke rising into the sky.

Ayami saw a group of people doing something near a river so she started running but once she was close enough Ayami dived into the nearest bush to hide herself from the group of samurai that stood by the cliff with several other people on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs.

Ayami wanted to scream as one by one the people on their knees were pushed over the edge of the cliff to their deaths however from one of the village buildings someone ran with something in his hands towards the group of samurai only for a man in dark green armor to stop the young boys blade that he got from somewhere "foolish child" the man in armor mumbled before he used his own blade that looked eerily familiar to Ayami to disarm the boy before stabbing him through the chest.

Only now did Ayami notice the bodies of so many others that were lying in the streets of the village all of them covered in their own blood no matter if they had been samurai defending the village or simple villagers "we have what we came here for withdraw" the man hollered and a few minutes later all of the samurai started riding away on horseback leaving only the samurai in black dark green armor behind.

The samurai was still holding his blade covered in the blood of the child he had just killed and started walking towards where Ayami was hiding but now that she got a good look at the blade Ayami knew it was the blade her grandfather gave her Oblivion wrath "come out now I knew you were hiding there and have seen everything" the man in armor simply said but to Ayamis confusion a massive white Bengal tiger with black stripes appeared by the man's side as he returned Oblivion wrath to his scabbard at his belt.

Ayami slowly got up but she couldn´t hide the fear that she was feeling right now as the man glared at her with his golden yellow crystal like eyes "you are not from this time who are you?" the man yelled but the familiar made no move at all.

Ayami was completely stunned but the man sighed "you see this is why I always tell you to not show yourself Yuki" the samurai said causing the white tiger to chuckle "that may be so but this one is not only not from this time but she holds something quite interesting" the white tigress called Yuki replied and suddenly Ayami noticed something at her side.

The familiar weight of her own green scabbard and Oblivion wrath "I see so this is why she is here" he spoke drawing his blade again "tell me your name?" he spoke his voice hard as stone and as hot as the sun in the desert "my name is Ayami Yamamoto what is yours?" Ayami yelled her hand ready to draw her own blade "interesting" the man mumbled "fairly well I go by many names but the one you might be familiar with is Takaheshi Yamamoto the winter dragon of Fuso" the man answered.

Ayami needed a lot longer to get over that shock the man who had been the first to ever wield Oblivion wrath was standing right before her "prepare yourself or you might die" Takaheshi warned before stabbing the ground with his blade that caused a massive blizzard in the area that seemed to change as the blizzard got stronger.

Ayami saw Takaheshi fight against two girls one of them clad in crimson red and black robes and another clothed in white and silver clothing until Takaheshi was defeated by them "you have proven your worth to us by saving my sisters life therefore Takaheshi Yamamoto you shall wield Oblivion wrath" the girl in white silver robes spoke her voice soft "with this blade your family will also become one of the few to be allowed to form a bond with a old friend of our fathers familiar do you accept?" the shorter girl in red and black asked holding Oblivion wrath in her hands.

But before Ayami could hear his reply the scene changed again this time showing Takaheshi with several others fighting in the village of the Atari clan against what looked like neuroi however at one point Takaheshi was badly wounded but continued to fight regardless of that fact until there was no one left to fight him "you have fulfilled your duty we offered you so long ago even though the person who caused all of this is one of those that gave you this much power" the girl in white and silver stood at the entrance to a temple with Takaheshi using Oblivion wrath as a support to not fall to the ground.

The next thing Ayami had to watch was when she and the other of the 500 JFW had to defend the rear lines of the army seeing as several neuroi had attacked the supply convoys and how Yoshika and Sakura returned to their temporary base only to get captured by the neuroi that had managed to knock out everyone one base including Ayami "I see now where you lack my descendant and what your regrets are" Takaheshi´s voice called out from the blizzard that still raged around Ayami.

The next thing Ayami felt was pain as something struck her across the face before punching her in the chest that made her fly into the blizzard before crashing against something with her back "My dear descendent what is it that you are trying to prove by wielding the blade Oblivion Wrath?" Takaheshi asked as he stepped out of nowhere with the white tiger behind him "are you trying to earn the right to wield the sword? Are you trying to prove that you are worthy of guarding the three Miyafuji sisters? Or are you just trying to prove to yourself that deep down inside you have been nothing but a series of failures leading up to one mistake followed by another every time?" Takaheshi asked drawing his blade before kicking Ayami into the trees again.

"You have proven to me that you are unworthy of wielding the blade and its secrets as you have allowed the younger sister of Yoshika Miyafuji to be captured and tortured by the enemy so I ask one last time what makes you think that you can prove to me that you acknowledge all of your own sins and downfalls and those committed by those before you show me my descendant Ayami Yamamoto that you are truly a Yamamoto and are the one worthy enough to wield Oblivion Wrath" Takaheshi yelled the last part and attacked only for Ayami to draw her own blade and with a single strike from the both of them the battle was over.

Takaheshi turned back towards Ayami with a neutral face "you have proven yourself but now you must face your sins" he simply said before falling apart into silver white dust "goodbye Takaheshi" Ayami simply whispered as the only thing that was left behind was the blade Oblivion wrath and the white Bengal tigress called Yuki "you know what you have to do" the white tigress simply said as Ayami took hold of the blade.

Ayami felt it as soon as her hands were around the blade at first there were the thousands upon thousands of voice screaming at her for using the weapon that took their lives and then came the pain and loss all of them had felt but Ayami knew what she had to do even if she had to burn the world she would never fail to protect the three Miyafuji sisters ever again "you have succeeded where many others have failed before" Yuki spoke her voice easing Ayamis mind as she felt way too hot in her own body for some reason.

Yuki appeared again before Ayami watching her as she slowly raised Oblivion wrath into the air "know this your path ahead is one of duty and sacrifice" Yuki spoke and before Ayami knew what was happening the blade as well as Yuki vanished only for Ayami to pass out with the sun watching her from above.

Hikaris POV:

Hikari had already gone through something similar but this time she wasn´t trying to complete a familiar bond but instead she had to face everything she wished she never had to she had to watch as Takami confronted her parents about Hikari not being her sister only for her father to brutally murder Takami the next thing Hikari saw was everyone from the witch academy in Sasebo to be attacked by neuroi while fighting back as much as they could but in the end Hikari was walking through destroyed buildings with dead young girls lying everywhere.

Hikari knew this wasn´t real but it sure felt like it to say the least however a sound caught Hikaris attention so she called her Odachi to her hands "why do you even care what happens to me?" Hikari heard someone yell the question so she slowly walked into the forest only to hear the clashing of blades in the distance so she started walking faster but as soon as she saw where the noise came from she wished she wasn´t here.

The scene before her where Yoshika Miyafuji her older sister and Sakura Miyafuji her younger sister facing each other with Yoshika bleeding from several wounds on her arms and her right shoulder while Sakura seemed completely fine "the only thing you ever cared about was keeping me in the dark" Sakura yelled before attacking Yoshika again who didn´t even try and raise her blades to defend.

Hikari watched as the blade of Sakuras Naginata was rammed right through Yoshikas chest "if this is what is necessary to save you I will do it" Yoshika smiled before her eyes closed and Sakura turned towards Hikari "you feel familiar for some reason" Sakura mumbled as Yoshikas lifeless body dropped from Sakuras weapon to the ground with a sound that made Hikari feel sick.

Hikari slowly walked into the clearing "you are Sakura right?" Hikari asked and the girl with white pink hair nodded "I´m Hikari Miyafuji yes you heard me I´m another sister that was lost due to Yoshikas magic sealing everyone´s memories of me away when I was taken" Hikari explained.

Sakuras reaction was something Hikari didn´t understand at first she turned to Yoshika again with a sad smile before throwing her Naginata into the closest tree "you dammed idiot just why didn´t you tell me?" Sakura yelled as two figures approached from the trees one was clothed in black and red and the other in white and silver "the past repeats itself yet again Kari" the woman in white and silver spoke as she looked at the now crying Sakura.

Hikari knew those two were up to something "the two of you that are still alive you are the sisters of Yoshika Miyafuji the one who swore to change this cursed cycle we have seen repeat itself over and over again for many decades" the woman in white spoke as the girl in red and black went to Yoshikas body "there is a way for her to return sister but these two need to chose as well" the girl said as she placed her hand on Yoshikas shoulder.

The woman in white and silver nodded at that "I ask the two of you Hikari and Sakura Miyafuji do you wish for your oldest sibling to return?" she asked however Hikari felt as if they were not telling them everything but no one said a word "your hearts speak the truth about yourself and your wish is clear to us" the woman in white and silver spoke as a blade appeared in her hands that Hikari and Sakura knew all too well the Sōzō no ha in all of its glory and the small girl in red and black drew her own blade the Hakai no ha.

The two of them approached Yoshikas body before putting both blades into Yoshikas hands "take her hands while you hold your own weapon with your own" the woman in white explained so Hikari and Sakura did as she told them "we will leave this plane but you have to learn soon enough that everything comes with a price" the girl in red and black added before she and the woman in white and silver disappeared.

Hikari and Sakura had no idea what happened next only that everything turned black around them until they found themselves walking around in total darkness they continued walking and at some point they found a simple town but now that they looked closely they saw that no one was around except for a single figure sitting in the middle of all of the debris.

Hikari and Sakura continued walking "you need something from here but you have no idea where it is at do you?" the raspy voice of the figure asked stepping from behind a nearby tree "what do you think we want?" Sakura replied with a question "if I had to take a guess you are trying to return Yoshika Miyafuji from the dead" the figure spoke revealing itself to be nothing more than an empty skeleton with red glowing eyes.

Hikari and Sakura received a simple warning from him before he showed them to a destroyed building near the Lafayette Escadrille base and once they went inside they found Yoshika lying on the ground they picked her up and without a word carried her away but as soon as they opened their eyes again they found themselves inside the mansion that was built into the mountain above the old Atari village "you really did what you thought was right did you not?" the voice of something asked and Hikari noticed that Sakura collapsed to the floor "you have proven to me that you accept what might be the future for now rest" the same voice spoke again and before Hikari knew what was going on she was lying on the ground as well.

Yoshikas POV:

Yoshika was confused not only did she wake up in Sasebo but she also meet Takami Karibuchi as she was walking around the village they had tried to figure out why Takami was here but they didn't find out anything to answer their questions however Yoshika had a suspicious feeling about why Takami was here "Takami get back" Yoshika yelled drawing her two blades as something was walking towards them in the fog that was everywhere no matter where they went.

From the fog appeared nothing Yoshika had thought she had seen something only to get blown of her feet by someone attacking her from behind "what´s going on Takami?" Yoshika yelled a she blocked another strike from the silver Tsurugi Fuso style sword that was held in Takamis hands "not you as well" Yoshika yelled as she tried to fight against Takami with everything she got but in the end it was not enough as Yoshikas broken and bleeding body crashed into the side of a building.

Yoshika tried in vain to get up but before she could even try and raise her blades again Takamis own blade knocked them both out of her hands before picking her up with one hand around Yoshikas throat "wait just a second" Yoshika mumbled as she looked into Takamis eyes only now noticing that one eye glowed a golden yellow and the other a silver white "who are you?" Yoshika yelled only for the blade Takami was holding to disappear and Takami to throw Yoshika into the ground the impact alone causing a small crater.

Yoshika gasped for air as the impact robbed her of her ability to breathe for a moment "you have fought well but are you certain you can win like you are right now?" a voice that sounded nothing like Takami asked as she walked towards Yoshika blade in hand "who are you?" Yoshika asked only for Takami to stab her blade into Yoshikas shoulder getting a scream of pain from her "you dare raise the blades my children used to fight with Kikyo and Kari Atari in their last battle against me?" the same voice asked twisting the blade a bit.

Yoshika screamed again however Takami removed the blade right after "know this should you try this again I will not be as merciful" the voice that sounded way to old in Yoshikas ears as it spoke as two massive dragons one with bright golden eyes and scales appeared in the sky above them while the other was Just as massive as the first but he had midnight black eyes and black wings with silver scales "we have many names but our names are unimportant right now what is important is that you need to know who this girl truly is" the black dragon spoke before landing with the other behind Takami.

Yoshika noticed how her wounds started to heal very fast and her damaged clothes repaired themselves as well before she got up taking hold of her two blades again before returning them to their scabbards on her back "so who is Takami really?" Yoshika asked getting a chuckle from the two dragons "why don´t you tell me you are wielding the blades of the two Atari sisters after all" the golden dragon replied "no way" Yoshika gasped as the dragons got smaller until they were able to sit on Takamis shoulder "yes child she is a direct descendant of the Atari clan" the golden dragon confirmed what Yoshika was thinking "we are also the parents of Kuro and Izanami" the midnight black dragon added.

Yoshika immediately got down on one knee with a bowed head "none of that you have already shown your worth to us by bonding with our two children the familiars Kuro and Izanami you have also learned how to use the two blades of the Atari sisters" the golden dragon spoke as Yoshika only raised her head a bit "one blade of creation and one of destruction quite fitting if I dare say so" the midnight black dragon added and Yoshika nodded however she stayed on the ground with a slightly bowed head "uhm Yoshika what´s going on?" Takami asked as she noticed the two dragons sitting on her shoulders.

The dragons explained to Takami her true family heritage and why Yoshika was still bowing her head towards Takami "oldest daughter of the Miyafujis you have made enough sacrifices for now rest and learn of your new duty at a later time" the midnight black dragon spoke and Yoshika passed out "as for you my dear you have a lot to learn" the golden dragon spoke with a grin and Takami had to groan as she already knew this was going to be hard.

Jeanne's POV:

Jeanne knew already where she was she was back home in the Pendragon residence to say her family was wealthy was an understatement but the second she woke up she knew something was off for one thing she couldn´t move at all and couldn´t say a word no matter how hard she tried "seems she is awake mister" a rough voice spoke and someone Jeanne had hopped was no longer alive answered "you have done a good job now take your money and leave I have something to take care of" after that Jeanne heard something unlock and a door open.

Through the door stepped an African male with short black hair and steel grey ruby eyes he was wearing an old brown trench coat with a old white t shirt along with navy blue jeans and grey boots "hello Jeanne it has been a while" the man Jeanne knew as her father Abdu Pendragon the person that had caused Jeanne and her mother so much pain and suffering over the years "to tell you the truth the only thing I want to know is how you were" Abdu was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door so hard the wood of the door actually cracked.

Abdu told one of his guards to take care of it and returned to the room he had that nuisance inside to take care of her only for the front door to get blown apart by something "what is going on?" Abdu yelled but the next thing he knew was that a black blade with a red edge and grip was held against his throat "you are coming with me" the person holding the blade simply said and in a flash of white light Abdu Pendragon disappeared as did Jeanne a few second later before anyone inside the building could figure out what was happening.

Jeanne opened her eyes to a familiar sight the old wooden roof of a dojo "you have woken up Jeanne how are you feeling?" Jeanne turned her head towards the voice to find a Caucasian female with long curly ginger hair and purple eyes with a mixture of pink in the middle sitting nearby while Yoshika was nowhere in sight.

She was wearing an old Victorian dress that had the picture of the waves of the sea reaching a shoreline and white puffy clouds along with the very bright blue sky and golden yellow sun and a pair of golden white heels.

Jeanne tried to get up but she noticed that her muscles felt very stiff as if she had been lying still for a long time or something "your friend was able to extract the poison that vile man injected you with however she was unable to completely stop its effects" the woman spoke but Jeanne turned her head away knowing full well who her mother was.

Jeanne stayed quiet and so Victoria Pendragon did the same until two wolfs entered the building "Jeanne speak with your mother after that we can see what you wish to do" Izanami spoke before walking away with Kuro closing the door of the dojo behind them.

Jeanne slowly got up from the comfy mattress calling Twilight Dawn to her hands as well as her outfit that consisted of a midnight blue Fuso style assassin's uniform with short black shorts and knee socks in black "why are you here you dam woman?" Jeanne asked not even bothering to turn around.

Victoria simply sighed at that the girl that had brought her and that man here had told her that Jeanne would be more than pissed at them but Victoria had explained why she wanted to see Jeanne however after the girl came back with that man and Jeanne she seemed to be more than furious "Jeanne after you ran away I finally saw what my so called husband was really doing to me" Victoria noticed that Jeanne made no move at all while strapping the black pole she had called to her hands on her back.

So Victoria continued "after you left I found a way to resist his influence that was some kind of ancient magic and in his office I found evidence that he not only set a bounty on your head for your capture but he also hired mercenaries to kill you" Jeanne gave a short chocked laugh at that "then why are you here then you should be happy to know he was taking care of the trash you set into the world" Jeanne spoke her voice lacking any kind of emotions.

Victoria noticed it as well but she wouldn´t give up not now "Jeanne all the things I said and did to you they were all the end result of my own stupidity for marrying that man" Jeanne raised an eyebrow at that as Kurama appeared in the rafters of the building watching the two of them.

Jeanne slowly walked a few steps towards Victoria "explain" Jeanne simply hissed "that thing I once called husband had a secret his family was one of the very few wizard families in this world but they had kept this fact a closely guarded secret so they wouldn´t be drafted into the military as they are all cowards and feared the war. Not only that but the kind of magic they use is very similar to the situation you have with a witch neuroi hybrid except that they use it on other witches to influence their minds and actions" Victoria didn´t notice anything but Jeanne noticed the three that stood near the door of the dojo.

Jeanne hated her mother and father just as much as the neurois she had been fighting against so now for those two to appear and one of them to talk about this stuff was more than just a bit of a challenge to control her emotions for Jeanne "shortly after I learned that he send mercenaries after you he kicked me out of the house so I got my hands on as much money and anything else I could take from him and started looking for you to warn you about him and his intentions" Victoria explained confusing Jeanne.

But Victoria continued "I followed any rumor any lead I could find on you seeing as you simply seemed to have vanished and only thanks to that Major from Fuso I´m actually here to beg for your forgiveness and to warn you about your father´s plans and maybe to become a family again once that man has disappeared" Victoria saw how Jeanne seemed to fight with herself before she jumped out of an open window but before Victoria could follow her daughter someone stopped her "she will not speak with you even if you tried so, stay here and allow her do this she is a strong girl" Yoshika assured Victoria before leaving the room again.

Jeanne ran until she found herself at the river "why just why" Jeanne yelled as she started to remember everything that woman and that man had ever said and done to her as she started crying before collapsing to the ground a few moments later everything every single beating her father gave her every single time her mother ignored her when she asked for food every scolding and all of the pain from their abuse crashed into Jeanne like a tidal wave into a village.

And Jeanne could do nothing else than cry her heart out until she felt someone embrace her from behind "you need to learn to live with these memories but do not allow them to control you not like this you are so much stronger than that you only have to realize that" Yoshikas soft voice soothed Jeanne a bit but she continued crying as Yoshika simply waited for Jeanne to calm down.

For Jeanne it took a very long time and as the sun was starting to lower into the sea in the distance she finally managed to calm down enough "better?" Yoshika asked softly holding Jeanne by her shoulders "yeah thank you Yoshika" Jeanne replied whipping a few tears from her eyes "ready to confront your mother?" Yoshika asked as she helped Jeanne up.

Jeanne only nodded "how are you even here Yoshika I thought each one of us had to go through these trials on their own?" Jeanne asked as the two of them walked back towards the dojo "I have no idea to be honest but after I was done with my trial I found myself in Fuso again and that woman was asking around for you so I asked her who she was and then I brought her here. She is also the one who told me where I could find you and that monster" Yoshika growled as soon as she even thought about that man.

Jeanne still hated her father and mother for what they did to her but her mother was actually trying to become a family with her again while her father tried to kill her the man who had supposedly loved her mother and Jeanne at one point "he is dead to me but I will see what my mother really wants" Jeanne said and Yoshika had to nod at that with a small smirk as they arrived at the dojo.

Jeanne saw something in the middle of the yard of the shrine in a small ditch that had a pole or something inside of it "he won´t be going anywhere until you are ready to deal with him" Yoshika simply said entering the dojo with Jeanne again.

Yoshika excused herself from the room as Jeanne and Victoria started talking with each other about everything while Yoshika checked on something the hole with the pole inside of it seemed normal that is until you looked down then you could see the form of someone lying on the ground "feeling better yet Kurama?" Yoshika asked the dark midnight black and snowy white Kitsune that had blue flames at the tips of her tails "he suffers as I want him to but what happens to him in the end is not in my hands" Kurama replied as Abdu Pendragon tried to climb up the walls as if something was attacking him but there was nothing there.

Yoshika simply walked away from the small prison and returned to the dojo with a tablet with three cups of tea but as soon as she heard two people crying inside she simply sat down on the terrace sipping on her tea as she watched the night sky with its many stars with a small smile [the first step to forgiveness is to leave all your past regrets behind you without allowing them to control you] Yoshika thought.

With Victoria and Jeanne:

Jeanne didn´t have the slightest idea how she was going to handle this "Jeanne even if you no longer wish for me to be part of your life it is important that you listen to me seeing as I never told you about a few things" Victoria started to explain why the Pendragon family was so powerful not only did she tell Jeanne about the strength of a Pendragon witch that seemed to grow stronger the longer they fought against something and that they had a very special connection with the Northern Lights that allowed them to communicate with another witch without needing a radio or something else.

Victoria also told Jeanne about her ancestor Artoria Pendragon or as she was more commonly known King Arthur who had a close friendship and bond with the two Atari sisters Victoria also told Jeanne that Artoria was actually a guardian along with being Takaheshi Yamamoto´s wife and just like those two Jeanne and Ayami were now Guardians as well so after Victoria revealed that they continued to talk with each other.

A few minutes later as the sun was already beyond the horizon the door was opened by Jeanne with Victoria following her "so what are you planning to do now?" Yoshika asked from the top of a tree she had climbed into to take a short nap "we will be going to see the man I once called father" Jeanne´s voice was hard as stone "very well I will bring him to you in the main hall" Yoshika replied before disappearing in a cloud of red silver smoke.

Jeanne made her way to the main hall of the mansion with Victoria her mother following her after they entered the room Yoshika was already waiting for the two of them with a midnight black Kitsune with white tails and blue flames burning on all nine of them and on the ground before them was Abdu Pendragon his eyes wide in fear even though there was nothing in the room except for Yoshika, Jeanne, Victoria and Kurama.

Yoshika noticed that Victoria tried to stay as far away from Abdu as possible for some reason "you do not have to worry I have already destroyed his connection between the familiar and his family so he or any of his family members can never use their vile magic ever again" Yoshika assured them before moving to the side of the room with Kurama after she extinguished the blue flames on her tails.

Jeanne looked at the man lying on the ground with hatred clear in her eyes "ho…how were you able to become this powerful?" the man started stuttering in fear as he got up a bit only for Jeanne to kick him to the ground again "chose your last words for you have no purpose on this plane anymore" Jeanne growled but before Twilight Dawns blade could cut of his head a silver Tsurugi Fuso style sword blocked it "shit" Yoshika cursed under her breath placing her hands on her own two blades but she knew even if she helped Jeanne she wouldn´t be able to do much.

Takami Karibuchi moved Twilight Dawn away from Abdu Pendragon but the words Takami spoke next had Jeanne in shock "don´t dirty your hands with the blood of this thing for it is the mistake my familiars made in the past that has caused this" Takami spoke as Yoshika walked up to her and got down on one knee behind Takami "Yoshika if you would?" Takami said as she moved Jeanne away from Abdu.

Yoshika got up but her eyes turned a pitch black color as she drew the Hakai no ha from her back her familiar ears and tail appeared as well "what came from the void shall return where it came from as corruption in this world shall be cleansed for it is not welcome here" Yoshika spoke as she drew some kind of symbol in the air with crimson red flames "Kurimuzon no rengoku-en" Yoshika yelled thrusting her hand towards the symbol that moved towards Abdu who tried to get away from it only for crimson chains to stop his body from moving and started dragging him towards the symbol.

Abdu pleaded for his live but Yoshika made no move to stop that is until someone spoke up "don´t" Yoshika stopped as did the chains shortly before they would have dragged Abdu into the red flames of the symbol "tell me why we should spare him Jeanne?" Takami asked as Yoshika only waited for Takami to lower her left hand she used to signal Yoshika to stop in the first place.

Jeanne didn´t know why she had yelled at Yoshika to stop "he may have done things I can never forgive him for but is it necessary to punish him like this?" Jeanne asked as Takami looked towards Abdu "how should we deal with him then? Once we release him he will do everything in his power to kill you no matter what, you have to remember that even if you are a guardian" Takami spoke.

Jeanne was trying to find the right words but the cold hard logic of Takami made sense in a way that Jeanne hated more than anything else "One-Chan there is another way however I am unsure if I would be able to perform it on my own" Yoshikas voice sounded so cold and sinister that it send a shiver down Jeanne´s back.

Takami turned towards Yoshika "what is it you are suggesting Kari?" Takami asked and Yoshika simply allowed the flames of the symbol and the chains to disappear drawing the Sōzō no ha as well while Jeanne wondered about who Kari was supposed to be "we destroy all of his memories of him ever having a daughter and wife therefore rendering him harmless" Yoshika explained but Takamis reaction was a bit different.

Victoria and Jeanne only saw Takami disappear before Yoshika was thrown into a wall of the room before crashing to the ground the Hakai no ha and Sōzō no ha falling to the ground beside her "I shall not allow it" Takami simply said while having her foot on Yoshikas back her blade right next to Yoshikas head and in response Yoshika weekly nodded in understanding so Takami stepped off of Yoshika.

Jeanne was a bit confused by what just happened but now Abdu did something he should have never tried to do he somehow had managed to get out of the ropes that tied his hands together and attack Jeanne with a blade he had hidden somewhere the next thing Jeanne saw was her so called father stopping dead in his tracks over a meter away from her as a massive blue white Odachi slammed into his chest as he ran right into the blade "our guardians guard and protect us but in return we shall fight with them in their time of need" Hikari simply said letting Abdu Pendragon drop to the floor before she joined Yoshika she whipped her weapon clean and got down on one knee behind Takami as well.

Jeanne watched with a weird feeling of satisfaction as Abdu was bleeding to death "the guardians and the two sisters live to protect the Atari clan and in return they live for as long as their masters" Ayami spoke as she walked up from behind Yoshika and Hikari before getting down on one knee behind Yoshika and Hikari "Jeanne Pendragon do you wish to become a guardian of the Atari clan?" Takami asked as she turned towards Jeanne.

Jeanne slowly got up with Twilight Dawn in hand but as she passed by Abdu he grabbed her leg "you were a mistake you shouldn´t be alive" Abdu gasped only for Jeanne to deploy one of Twilight dawns blades only to retract it a moment later "Yoshika do what you must and I will gladly become a guardian to the three Miyafuji sisters" Jeanne added as she continued to walk only to kneel down behind Hikari together with Ayami.

Takami nodded at that "you know what I want you to do Yoshika" Takami said as she walked to the side of the room and Yoshika returned the Sōzō no ha to its scabbard on her back before drawing the same crimson red flame symbol into the air with the Hakai no ha once more "Kurimuzon no rengoku-en" Yoshika repeated the same words again that had the red chains drag Abdu into the red flames of the symbol but as soon as even his hand as much as even made contact with the symbol it simply disintegrated into nothingness "you are a fine example of what it means to be unworthy of live" Takami spoke before Abdu Pendragon was complexly disintegrated by the crimson flames as was his blood on the floor and the crimson red flames died as soon as Yoshika returned the Hakai no ha to its scabbard on her back.

Yoshika watched Takami like a hawk as she got up and motioned for them all to follow her "Victoria Pendragon you will be onboard the Shinano once we are done here in the mean time feel free to explore but know that there are some things you are better off not knowing" Takami said before leaving the room with Hikari and Yoshika behind Takami and Jeanne and Ayami behind them.

Takami walked towards the shrine again but for some reason Yoshika felt really weird as if she was exhausted but at the same time she felt a bit sick "seems it has already started" Takami mumbled as she and everyone else sat down near the white lake with the red shrine in the middle of it.

Yoshika didn´t understand half of what Takami was saying as it all sounded so very far away to her for some reason "you needn't worry guardians she is simply adapting to something she might need in the future" Takami assured Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami as Yoshika collapsed to the ground her eyes closing before she started snoring.

Takami explained to Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami who she really was and also introduced her two new familiars the midnight black dragon introduce himself as Tsukiko while the golden dragon introduced herself as Akari what surprised Hikari was when Kuro and Izanami joined them that they cuddled a bit with the two dragons who returned the gesture and Takami explained that Kuro and Izanami were the children of Tsukiko and Akari.

Takami also made sure that the three of them understood that they had to keep quiet about the fact that Takami was a direct descendant of the Atari clan for their own safety but the reason why Yoshika was asleep right now she didn´t tell so they just continued to chat with each other for a bit longer until everything turned white.

Gundula Rall was worried sure Yoshika had told them that she Hikari Jeanne and Ayami would disappear for a few days but what Yoshika didn´t tell her was that Takami would disappear as well but without any way to contact Yoshika or her familiars Gundula and everyone else simply waited while continuing with their training at day.

It was the middle of the night right now as the Shinano and the rest of the fleet continued towards Gallia however for some reason the night turned even darker as massive black clouds blocked out the moons light but another light appeared in the clouds it started to get brighter and brighter until a massive lightning struck the sea right before the Shinano.

The following thunder woke up every single person onboard their ships and the second thunderclap had everyone run on deck only to see four streaks of light fly in the air towards the Shinano only for the four lights to dissipate after they landed on the flight deck of the Shinano revealing Yoshika, Hikari, Ayami and Jeanne in different outfits with the asleep Takami over Yoshikas shoulder.

Everyone was glad they were back but they all looked very tired for some reason and as soon as some of them were near them all four of them collapsed to the ground with only Yoshika being still awake "sorry you guys we are beyond exhausted right now" Yoshika mumbled before her eyes closed as well.

After they made sure Yoshika, Hikari, Takami, Jeanne and Ayami were alright they picked them up one by one and brought them to their rooms allowing them to rest seeing as nothing worked on waking any of them up and after those five were in their beds everyone returned to their own rooms to continue sleeping.

Gallia unknown location:

A General of the Karlsland military walked towards a building with a black briefcase in his right hand "they are waiting inside" the guardsmen that stood by the door imply said after he checked the man´s ID who simply entered the building right after the guard returned his ID to him.

Inside the simple wooden building he found four witches waiting for him but due to the only light illuminating the table in the middle of the room he couldn´t see their faces "what you got for us this time Walther?" one of them asked and the soldier took of his cap and simply set the black briefcase down on the table before opening it "several reports from the Karlsland and Fuso militaries about several individual witches from different squadrons and fighter wings that display a lot more magical power than others" one of the girls in the room took one of the profiles from him and started reading "there are also a lot of combat reports that back up their strength and strange abilities they use to fight the enemy one of them has been promoted to Major in the Karlsland Wehrmacht recently together with that promotion the Kaiser himself awarded her with the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with oak leaves, swords and diamonds due to her shoot down count of over two thousand enemies some of them she even fought on her own with the enemy force consisting at one time of one special type hive, three neuroi ground bases, one humanoid neuroi and over three hundred other neuroi of varying strength" Walther continued while placing more and more reports on the table with several other papers including a few old newspaper articles about the 501st and 502nd.

The three girls looked a few of the report over but one of them picked up one profiles that had her ask something "say Walther this witch is the one promoted to Major recently right" Captain Olivia Jantzen asked showing Walther the profile in her hands "yes that is her I actually meet her personally and even seen her in combat and let me warn you she is powerful. Do you remember those ship neuroi I had you destroy near Gallia a while back?" Walther asked as Olivia started reading over the profile again.

Olivia and the other three nodded to Walther "good now keep in mind that you only had to fight two of them but she fought against six of them at the same time and one of them was a disguised elite so that was a lot harder and she won in the end of course not on her own but thanks to her no one died in that battle" Walther explained getting only silence in return.

Flight Lieutenant Simone Häyja noticed that Olivia seemed very interested in this witch that was described in the profile "where is this witch right now?" Simone asked and Walther walked over to the wall that had a world map on it "she is somewhere around this area at the moment" Walther pointed at the general area of the coast near the Kingdom of Quedraogo "at least that's their last know position but she should be arriving in Gallia at the Lafayette Escadrille base in a few weeks before she is going to Karlsland with the rest of the united army to fight what we hope is the last battle against the neuroi" Walther explained.

Olivia nodded at that "General Wever is she onboard the supply convoy coming from Fuso?" Flight Lieutenant Nicole Romanow asked "you are right about that Nicole she is also onboard the special attack carrier Shinano and just call me Walther" Nicole mumbled something under her breath "now the real reason I wanted to meet with you is this" Walther pulled a brown folder with the words top secret in red on the front and back of it.

Walther opened the folder placing pictures of four witches in different uniforms on the table "these four are the witches with abnormal strength and abilities I told you about. However word in the various militaries is that after the last battle is over someone will try and get their hands on these four and anyone that sides with them" Walther explained and the five of them continued to talk about the reports and other things Walther brought to them.

At some point Olivia stepped out for a bit of fresh air and watched the night sky for a moment "just where did you go?" Olivia mumbled to herself as she looked at an old picture of herself and an old friend "Alyssa" Olivia sighed as she returned the picture to her pocket.

Back on the Shinano eight days later:

Over the last few days the normal routine set back in with everyone onboard training every day and Yoshika and Mami cooking for everyone sure there had been a lot of questions once Yoshika and the other four woke up again but Takami only told them that she talked with Yoshika for a bit before everything went dark and Yoshika and the others stayed quiet about what had actually happened as well.

To not cause any problems Takami only trained with Yoshika, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami in the shared realm and to say that Takami was good is the understatement of the year seeing as Yoshika could barely last over a minute against her in a spar before getting knocked out or something else so they had their work cut out for them but they trained during the normal day without Takami as well until they almost collapsed to the ground.

To say it was relaxing onboard was a bit of a stretch everyone trained every day either with their weapons and striker units or on their own so they could perform better in battle Yoshikas and Mami´s meals helping a lot with that as they changed a few things with each meal to make sure everyone had enough energy to actually go through training each day.

Overall the fleet was making good speed towards Gallia and so far they had barely encountered any problems except for rough seas a for a few days and one large storm that had scattered the fleet for a bit when Hikari completed her familiar bond with Ryūjin.

Right now Yoshika was making sure that the Shinano was actually moving in the right direction but for some reason her vision started to get blurry before her eyes closed for just a moment but when she opened them again she was no longer on the bridge of the Shinano no she was also wearing something completely different than her Karlsland Major uniform as Yoshika had never seen the red black outfit ever before "Kari come on little sister we have to head back" Yoshika heard a slightly taller girl in white and silver robes say to her.

Without her even wanting to Yoshikas body started moving and followed the white silver girl towards a small wooden building before entering it but right there Yoshikas vision turned black again for a moment as the white silver girl said something to her.

Yoshika felt that someone was shaking her shoulder and with a slight gasp Yoshika sat up from the ground "you alright there Yoshika?" Takami asked as she helped Yoshika up from the floor "yeah I guess I´m just tired is all" Yoshika mumbled as she walked out of the bridge with Takami watching her "you are already starting to remember aren't you Imouto" Takami whispered as she looked out of a bridge window at the sea surrounding them.

In the evening hours after dinner Yoshika was lying on the flight deck watching the night sky until someone approached her to Yoshikas surprise it was the midnight blue Kitsune Kurama "Yoshika Miyafuji I have to ask you do you really wish to know what happened to your youngest sister Sakura?" Kurama asked.

Yoshika sighed at that the new familiars that had joined them after the trials almost spoke in nothing but riddles that were too hard to figure out even for Yoshika "if there was a way I would gladly learn what has happened to my youngest sister so I might get a clue on how I could save her" Yoshika finally answered Kurama´s question.

Kurama simply nodded at that and the nine white tails suddenly had blue flames on them once more "than you shall see it with your own eyes" Kurama spoke as a blue white mist started to surround Yoshika "what are you talking about Kurama?" Yoshika asked only now noticing the white blue fog around her and a few seconds later Yoshika could barely keep her eyes open "what are you doing?" Yoshika mumbled as he eyes closed as she fell to the flight deck as Kurama started to draw something with her blue flames into the sky.

Yoshika knew where she was the moment she opened her eyes again as she was flying in the air towards the temporary base she and a group of the 500 JFW were assigned to protect allied resupply efforts from neuroi attacks and right next to her was Sakura who dived away as Yoshika saw herself flying towards the neuroi "you wanted to know what happened follow your sister" Yoshika heard Kurama´s voice in her mind so she followed Sakura.

Yoshika watched Sakura land in the camp before getting out of her striker unit and running towards a few soldiers that were lying on the ground Yoshika continued to watch as her little sister fell victim to the same gas that only a few minutes later had knocked out Yoshika but his time Yoshika could actually see how three tube like neuroi hovered into the camp before they opened on one side and picked both Yoshika and Sakura up as well as something else from one of the destroyed tents.

The next thing Yoshika saw was how Sakura was brought into what was probably the basement of the palace and chained to the wall in a old prison cell "is this her?" Yoshika heard Xerox ask as he stood before Sakuras prison cell "yes my lord we captured her along with the other two you wanted" Xarax answered before the scene changed yet again.

The next things Yoshika had to watch had her rage explode as she tried and stop Xarax from infusing Sakura who was chained to a table with some kind of red glowing liquid that Yoshika knew was some kind of core but it was only a memory and Yoshika wasn´t really there so she had to helplessly watch as Sakura withered in pain until her hair turned completely white and her eyes changed to a glaring red "you are awake Xonia" Xarax voice spoke as Sakuras entire body was covered in a black silicone like structure with eight black wing spike like appendages on her back that had glowing white lines going down the middle of each one.

Sakura was now wearing a black skintight bodysuit with a white neuroi core in the center of her chest and on her hands were also black gloves that each has a single whitish red color marking on the palms of each hand and the gloves also have four small holes each at the top of the hands. Sakuras hair has completely changed from being pink hair in a side ponytail that turns white at the edges to snow white as her now long hair is long enough that it reaches all the way down her back.

Yoshika was crying as she saw Sakuras eyes that now were a deep red with two whitish blue crystals in the center of her eyes "I have something for you to do Xonia" Xarax spoke as she hovered over to something that looked like a black wall only for the wall to show Yoshika flying through the air towards them "once this witch has given us what we want you are to eliminate her" Xarax simply ordered and Xonia seemed to disappear "now then this will be the last time we will have to deal with the little witch" Xarax seemed to giggle as Yoshika only saw black once more.

Yoshika opened her eyes again to find herself still lying on the flight deck of the Shinano "have you learned what you wished to know?" Kurama asked as she extinguished the blue flames on her tails "thank you Kurama I just give me a moment ok" Yoshikas voice was shaking with every word she spoke but Kurama simply disappeared in blue smoke.

Yoshika felt so much rage inside of herself but no matter who she tried to put the blame on it didn´t help with her burning rage until she finally walked back to her room and went to sleep to enter the shared plane to simply allow her rage to run wild even if it was just for a short while until she had exhausted herself to a point that she passed out however Yoshika wasn´t the only one who had to vent her anger at what she had seen because Hikari, Jeanne, Ayami and Takami had watched the same thing that Yoshika had seen so it was no surprise that the shared realms landscape was pretty much destroyed by now.

Unknown to Yoshika someone saw her on the flight deck before she returned to her room she shared with Hikari from the bridge of the Shinano Alyssa had seen how Yoshika spoke with Kurama before walking inside "I wish I had been there maybe you would still be alive" Alyssa spoke with tears in her eyes as she looked at a picture of herself and a caucasian Irish/British female with long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a standard Britannian fighter jacket and a grey trench coat hoodie along with a white and black sash that had the Britannian flag on it and deep blue underwear with black stockings on her legs and black padded boots "I miss you so much big Sis" Alyssa whispered before she completely broke down into tears with the moon watching the ship from above.

* * *

 **Well all I have for you guys right now chapter 24 might take a bit longer seeing as I have to work with a lot of ideas and all that ;)**

 **Leave a review if you want to share your opinion on the chapter with me or if you have qustions for me write a PM to me of course questions with guest reviews will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Until the past repeats itself everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS out ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Everyone I hope you like the chapter  
**

 **sorry that it took a bit longer but life is a bit crazy for me at the moment**

 **Big thank you goes out to Killroy122496 and AdmiralJ for their help with the story and allowing me to use their OCs**

 **Takeoff everyone**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The three Atari Sisters  
**

A massive fleet of warships and freighters was making its way through the seas of the world towards Gallia but other than the supplies there was only one thing they were doing escorting the special attack carrier Shinano to Karlsland where it would link up with the Yamamoto and Musashi battle ships from Fuso.

All of the captains onboard their ships together with their crews no matter which country they came from they all knew all too well who was onboard the Shinano after all almost every day you could hear the sound of Striker units and training weapons being used in the sky above them sometimes the strikers were so loud that it sounded as if one of the battleships was firing its main cannons.

But what barely any of them knew was that there were five witches that might be part of different fighter wings but in the end they were nothing more than five witches that shared a lot more than just simple friendship and each day these five continued to train be it during the day or the night.

However something had the commanders of the various fighter wings worried as they all sat in a meeting in the briefing room "now then you probably already know why I wanted to talk with you?" Alyssa asked seeing as she was the highest ranking officer onboard she tried to keep an eye on everyone onboard "we can guess Alyssa it has something to do with Miyafuji correct" Mio Sakamoto replied and Alyssa nodded at that.

Over the last two weeks they had seen Yoshika train harder than everyone else but for some reason Yoshika seemed to space out sometimes as if she wasn´t completely here or something they had also a few cases of Yoshika passing out at random times and no one could explain why it was happening and Yoshika had no idea about it either after they asked her about it.

Those who had seen Yoshika space out were a bit worried especially those of the 501st but what frustrated all of them was the fact that they still had no luck with finding out what Yoshika, Hikari, Ayami, Jeanne and Takami had actually been doing for three days that they all disappeared from the Shinano only to return and fall asleep for another two days right after.

No matter who tried and asked those five never told anyone anything but what anyone with eyes had noticed was that once Yoshika, Hikari, Ayami and Jeanne started training with their blades their outfits changed each time they called their weapons to their hands Yoshikas outfit had still some similarities with a Fuso army uniform except that it was mostly black and red with a bit of silver mixed in here and there.

Hikaris outfit looked similar to Yoshikas except that hers was a midnight blue and silver, Ayamis outfit was the flashiest of all of them as her outfit changed to an old golden red samurai armor and Jeanne´s outfit consisted of a midnight blue Fuso style assassin's uniform with short black shorts and knee socks in black with a face mask and all of them had some kind of strap on their backs to carry their weapons except for Ayami who kept her blade on her belt of her armor.

At first everyone thought those outfits would cause problems for them in a battle so Misumi challenged Hikari to a duel only to lose three times in a row displaying quite well that Hikari knew how to wield the massive blade that barely anyone could pick up the exception being Barkhorn and Yoshika but of all four of them the one everyone feared to fight in a one on one spar was Yoshika.

Not only was Yoshika able to fight at a rapid pace with both of her blades delivering strike after strike no she also was able to maneuver like none of them was able to seeing as Yoshika could change locations in an instant with her transport magic and attack from an unexpected angle with her wings like that Yoshika managed to win a three on one spar against Hikari, Ayami and Jeanne one time, only for Mio, Keiko and Perrine of all people to challenge her to one on one spars.

Mio and Keiko were able to last quite a long time against Yoshika however in the end Yoshika was able to win against Keiko however against Mio she still lost and right now Yoshika was facing Perrine who was armed with a rapier that seemed familiar to Yoshika but she couldn´t remember from where "begin" Alyssa yelled as she lowered her arm and Perrine was the first to try and strike however Yoshika dodged her before blocking Perrine's blade with her own but somehow Perrine managed to move her blade away and deliver several fast stab like attacks that Yoshika tried to block with her own blades only to get hit on her left arm drawing a bit of blood.

Perrine backed away after Yoshika swung one of her blades from the ground upwards that would have hit Perrine´s jaw if she hadn´t backed off [let´s see if I can replicate that] Yoshika thought as she threw both of her blades into the air as two magic symbols one black and one red appeared on her hands "what are you doing Miyafuji" Mio yelled as Perrine used that exact moment to attack Yoshika again.

But as soon as Perrine tried and hit Yoshika her blade was stopped by a short silver blade that was under the barrel of a pretty big black pistol that had a red wolf on one side and a white one on the other "this is over" Yoshika whispered into Perrine´s ear before revealing the second pistol that was aimed directly at Perrine´s stomach the following bang of Yoshika firing the gun and the force behind the bullet hitting Perrine was strong enough to throw her halfway across the training room.

The only sound you could hear was the simple metallic sound of the empty casing from Yoshikas gun hitting the ground behind her "is she alright?" Hikari asked as she walked towards Perrine who was still lying on the ground "only used a stun bullet she should be alright" Yoshika replied as the two guns in her hands returned to being two Fuso style swords before she returned them to their scabbards on her back.

After Hikari made sure that Perrine was still alive everyone went for some lunch as it was the middle of the day and they had been training without taking a break at all of course as soon as Perrine was awake again she started complaining about Yoshika using that trick on her but the question of how Yoshika changed her two blades into two massive pistols Yoshika had no idea how she actually did it so everyone just returned their attention to their meals before continuing with their training a bit later.

But instead of continuing with her training Yoshika walked to the bow of the Shinano to be alone and think about how over the last two weeks she had more and more flashbacks of her and that woman in white and silver that felt so familiar to Yoshika and now she seemed to simply use new ways of fighting on pure instinct as she had never thought of using her blades or magic that way.

But even though Yoshika knew this way of fighting was new to her she felt uneasy as she seemed to already know how to fight this way almost as if she had done so her entire life "just what is happening to me" Yoshika mumbled as she looked over the water that was reflecting the orange glow of the evening sun in the sky.

Only two days later the fleet with the Shinano reached Gallia only for the Shinano to unload a few of its supplies before continuing its journey with five other carriers and a few destroyers to escort them.

On one of those carriers was the base of a small group of just four witches but they were only onboard to watch the special attack carrier Shinano and those stationed onboard "so who do you want to start with Olivia?" Major Arianne dé Gaulé asked as she looked at the tall blonde who was watching the Shinano through her binoculars "from what I know about those four I want to start with her" Olivia put the binoculars down before opening a brown file that had the profile and the combat record of one Major Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st in it.

Arianne nodded at that "we have ten days before we arrive at the forward base so until then we will simply observe them" Nicole Romanow said and so they did just that.

Yoshika didn´t know why but every time she went out with the others to train with their Striker units she felt as if someone was watching her but Yoshika just couldn´t figure out why she felt this way and eight days later the Shinano and the other carriers formed a line and entered the mouth of a massive river however all ships had to slow down a lot as they had a lot less room to maneuver with now however a few of the witches used that to train on land while keeping up with their respective ships.

Yoshika had a lot less time to train after they entered the river as she was the only one that could maneuver the Shinano and had to make sure the massive ship didn´t run aground or something like that of course that meant for Mami to cook a few meals on her own for everyone but on the second day Yoshika got the order to simply stop the ship as close to the shore of the river as possible.

Yoshika knew why as further up the river she saw the two massive Fuso battleships the Yamamoto and the Musashi and near those two ships Yoshika saw several temporary bases and as soon as the Shinano stopped moving Yoshika saw a group of men start moving some metal platforms with what looked like cranes mounted on tanks into the river that allowed them to start unloading the Shinano from the loading ramps in the side of the hull.

But in the evening hours they stopped unloading the Shinano but everyone that had been onboard the Shinano was ordered to wait for further orders so they could only wait, it was just about time for dinner when someone knocked on Fae´s door "come in" she called and the door opened and Olivia Jantzen and Nicole Romanow entered the room "you are the commanding officer of this ship?" Nicole asked as Fae had been changing clothes after training in the bath next door "no not really that would be someone else but I can help you find her" Fae replied with a small smile as the time she has spend with everyone onboard allowed her to become a bit more open with making new friends.

"We would appreciate that" Nicole replied "so why are the two of you here?" Fae asked as they walked down the hallways Nicole exchanged a glance to Olivia before drawing a simple picture from her jacket "we have a few questions to ask this witch and we know she is stationed onboard" Olivia explained.

Fae simply took one look at the picture "hoh boy you better have a good reason then" Fae chuckled as Olivia and Nicole followed her to the cafeteria "let´s eat something and then we will see if we can find your witch alright?" Fae asked as she knew that Yoshika was still on the bridge doing something.

Nicole and Olivia agreed and a bit later the three of them entered the cafeteria Olivia froze in the door as she saw someone she hadn´t seen for a very long time talking with a few others and a few seconds later Alyssa looked towards the door.

Only For Alyssa and Olivia to recognize each other "Ally is that you?" Olivia asked only for Alyssa to bolt out of the cafeteria with Olivia running after her "Ally wait please stop running I just want to talk to you is all" Olivia yelled but a few minutes later she lost Alyssa in the massive ship.

Olivia cursed the entire way back to the cafeteria and even though the food was great she didn´t feel like eating all that much and right after Nicole, Olivia and Fae were done they started moving towards the bridge as Fae had confirmed that Yoshika was still there doing something however they stopped before the door.

Fae grinned a bit before knocking on the door which confused Olivia and Nicole a bit however a few seconds later the unlocking of the door explained why Fae had knocked as Yoshika looked out her long white silver hair a complete mess "ugh Fae what can I help you with?" Yoshika asked only to notice the other two standing behind Fae "who are your two friends?" Yoshika asked as Fae simply had to giggle at Yoshikas wild bed hair.

Nicole was a bit confused as from the profile they got from Walther Wever Major Yoshika Miyafuji had brown hair but this girl had long white silver hair "well anyway what is it Fae you do know I´m a bit busy" Yoshika asked again "we are here from Karlsland HQ to ask you a few questions Major Miyafuji" Olivia simply replied "of course they would just give me a sec" Yoshika mumbled before closing the door again and something was moved inside before the door opened again a few minutes later with Yoshika now wearing her Karlsland uniform and her hair now straight.

Nicole and Olivia thanked Fae and promised to come back later again "good now what is it you really want?" Yoshika asked as soon as Fae was out of sight Nicole was a bit surprised but Olivia simply replied with "we are here to ask you a few questions nothing more nothing less".

Yoshika had to shake her head at that "so that's the reason you and a few others have been watching me and a few of my friends since we arrived in Gallia?" Yoshika replied "oh please did you really think I wouldn´t notice" Yoshika chuckled as she activated her magic showing them her magic antenna "you might want to check your encryption codes the next time you try and shadow me" Yoshika grinned as Olivia and Nicole simply stared at Yoshika.

Nicole had to sigh at that while Olivia was pretty impressed to say the least "fine you know about whom we are and that we have been watching you and the other witches onboard this ship but you don´t know why do you?" Nicole asked but Yoshika simply shrugged with her shoulders "don´t really care about that to be honest" Yoshika simply answered.

Nicole was regretting now that she didn´t take the advice Walther Wever gave to her that she should not underestimate Yoshika Miyafuji to say the witch was promising was an understatement seeing as several members of the various joint fighter wings onboard the Shinano were well over twenty one years old but their magic power was still as strong as during their prime [it would seem she knows something about that as well and is hiding it and even more so from us] Olivia thought as Nicole got Yoshikas agreement to talk with them for a bit.

Olivia followed behind Yoshika and Nicole towards a simple wooden building that was standing a bit further away from the massive tent base and the airfield Nicole opened the door and Olivia closed it once Yoshika was inside "take a seat" Nicole offered but Yoshika looked around the barely lit room focusing on one wall in particular "so who are the other two that are going to listen to our conversation?" Yoshika asked.

Nicole grumbled something while two other girls joined them in the room "anyway please sit down Major Miyafuji so we can begin" Olivia offered the seat again and this time Yoshika sat down but what no one except her knew was that in the rafters of the room were three others watching them two of them being Kuro and Izanami and the third was Jeanne in her Fuso style Ninja outfit.

Yoshika simply waited as Olivia handed something to Nicole "now then you are part of the 501st since their time before the liberation of Gallia correct?" Nicole asked but Yoshika didn´t like what they were trying but for now she would play along "yes at the age of fifteen Major Mio Sakamoto recruited me into the 501st" Nicole nodded at that flipping a few pages "this next part we only know because a high ranking general allowed us access to this information" Nicole explained "does the Warlock project ring any bells?" Olivia bluntly asked getting a glare from Nicole.

Yoshika had to take a deep breath "unless you tell me who gave you access to that information I won´t be saying anything" Nicole just nodded at that "no matter we only have one question though" a girl a bit taller than Nicole with short blonde brown hair took a picture from a folder before placing it on the table.

Yoshika only took one look at the picture before her eyes narrowed "did you know that your father Ichiro Miyafuji created the designs for the core control unit the Warlock and the Yamamoto used?" Arianne de Gaulé asked as Yoshikas breathing got a bit faster "what if I did?" Yoshika replied her voice having lost all of its warmth.

Arianne sat down at the table as well pulling out a simple piece of paper from the same folder "the Warlock alone caused severe damage when it went rouge and in all honestly they should have never tried to recruit you" Simone Häyhä yelled only for Yoshika to stay quiet and do nothing until she started giggling before laughing out loud "not bad but you have to come up with something else if you want to get to me" Yoshika simply said but as she got up she heard someone charge a weapon.

Yoshika slowly turned towards the side of the room where Olivia stood with a mg42 but it had a much longer barrel and a scope on it but why Yoshika had no idea "we aren´t done yet" Olivia growled and Yoshika decided against having Jeanne cut the weapon to pieces so she sat down again.

Nicole returned to the table with another folder and set several pictures of Yoshikas friends down "one thing I should tell you before you try anything else" Yoshikas voice sounded hollow as if she wasn´t even in the room "threaten me all you want" Yoshika got up and Olivia raised her mg at her again "but try and do the same to threaten my friends and family" Yoshikas magic activated and she disappeared only to reappear behind Olivia with Yoshikas blades against Olivia's throat "and you are dead the moment I see you" Yoshika finished returning her blades to their scabbards on her back.

Olivia was pale as a ghost as Yoshika sat down again at the table with Nicole and Arianne doing the same a few seconds after they got over their shock "I see you haven´t changed all that much silver wolf" a new voice cut in and Yoshika knew exactly who that voice belonged to even if that nickname someone had given her was a bit annoying "hey there Walther and Monty what are you guys doing here?" Yoshika replied as the Karlsland Air Marshal and Britannian Field Marshal entered the building.

Yoshika shook hands with them both "so these four working for one of you then?" Yoshika asked as Monty lit his pipe "knowing you, you already know all that there is to know" Walther replied as he sat down at the table with Monty "I see you were about to ask her about that well just continue and pretend we aren´t here then" Monty said after he looked at the pictures on the table.

Arianne nodded and looked directly at Yoshika "all of these have something in common besides being witches they are all over the age of twenty one year´s meaning they should have lost most of their magic powers" and Nicole continued "however some of them are well over twenty one by now and show no sign of losing their magic powers so what did you do to make this possible?" Nicole asked as Yoshika sighed.

Yoshika knew she couldn´t tell them even if she wanted to "sorry but I have no clue what you are even talking about" Yoshika replied getting a groan from Nicole "is it something like that other thing you told me and Monty about?" Walther asked and Yoshika simply nodded as a reply to that.

Walther nodded as well and Monty stayed quiet "anyway the real reason we wanted to speak with you is something else entirely" Olivia started but Yoshika waved her off "I already know about squadron 9447 or as they call you now Silent sword" Yoshika explained "and by you inviting me here I can guess you want to recruit me to your little group or something like that am I right?" Yoshika asked getting only silence in return.

Walther and Monty started chuckling while Yoshika broke out in laughter again at the blank looks the four witches of squadron 9447 were giving her "I did warn you that her blades are not her sharpest weapon didn´t I" Walther added only for Yoshika to almost fall of her chair in laughter.

Arianne de Gaulé had to pinch her nose for a moment as Yoshika barely managed to stop laughing "we are not here to recruit you per say" Olivia was the one to break the silence and Arianne nodded towards Olivia thankful for that "no we actually want your help with the information about several types of neuroi" Nicole handed several reports to Yoshika that she recognized as the ones from her time in the Netherlands, Orussia and at Walthers research base.

Yoshika simply set the reports down on the table for now before crossing her arms "what exactly do you want to know?" Yoshika asked her voice and expression unreadable and over several more hours Yoshika had to explain the different types of humanoid neuroi and elites that she has encountered in battle and once they were done with their questions Yoshika left with Walther and Monty leaving the building a bit later as well.

Olivia and Nicole watched Yoshika walk away from a window "to bad we couldn´t get her onboard" Nicole sighed while Olivia still watched Yoshika "she is hiding so much more but I don´t think we will ever know" Olivia mumbled before the four of them returned to their usual duties of sorting through paperwork and old reports from intelligence until the sky turned from blue to orange and then to black.

Yoshika returned to the Shinano only to find a convoy of three trucks driving away with Mina, Mio, Keiko, Gundula, Alyssa and Yashino in two cars following the convoy but Yoshika simply went onboard the Shinano again finding that almost all of the aircrafts in the hangar had disappeared "they started flying them to a airbase nearby once you left" Jeanne explained as she walked out of the shadows of the room as it turned out that Twilight dawn allowed her to use shadow walking just like Yoshika could with the Hakai no ha.

Yoshika thanked Jeanne and started sparing with her for a few hours before the two of them went to the kitchen to get started on dinner for everyone but even after everyone had eaten dinner Mina, Mio, Keiko, Gundula, Alyssa and Yashino didn´t return so everyone was just sitting or lying around doing nothing at all for once.

It was late in the night that two vehicles stopped near the Shinano and someone walked onboard "how can they expect us to allow anyone to use something like that?" Yashino asked no one answering her while they headed for their rooms they didn´t notice that three other vehicles stopped a bit further away from the Shinano as silently as possible and two groups of soldiers started moving towards the ship avoiding the lights of the few tents and buildings nearby as much as they could.

The group of twelve men completely clothed in black with gas masks covering their faces made their way onboard the Shinano however their weapons were a bit strange and the group split up into teams of two that went from door to door and every time one opened the door while the other threw something inside and the first one closed the door again as a hissing sound was heard inside before moving to the next door a few seconds later.

Not even ten minutes later the group of twelve meet up again raising a thumb up to each other before moving towards the only door of the room they were supposed to take something from but this time they threw four of the canisters inside before holding the door closed from the outside as the hissing sound from inside was the only thing they heard until something hit the floor with a dull sound "move in and restrain the target" one of them mumbled through his gas mask as he opened the door.

Inside the room was a simple white smoke in the air and on the ground were two girls one with long silver white hair in a Karlsland uniform and a younger one with short brown hair in a blue Fuso navy style shirt "she is our target secure her and move out" the same man as before spoke as one of them tied the arms of the silver white haired girl behind her back in a way that forced her wrists to form a cross before tying her upper arms to each other creating the form of W on her back before blindfolding and gagging her.

With the girl properly secured the twelve men started moving again with one of them carrying the girl over his shoulders until they all were out of the carrier they moved as fast as their feet would carry them before sticking to the shadows again once outside of the ship they reached their vehicles a bit later but they put the girl into the truck in the middle that had some kind of prison cell on the back before dropping the trucks tarp over it and getting into their own trucks.

The three trucks started driving away with four figures one of them clothed in midnight blue and black the second in black and green armor, the third wearing simple white robes with midnight blue gloves and knee socks and the last wearing a brilliant white golden outfit all of them watching the three vehicles move away from the Shinanos flight deck "her plans are risky as they have always been" Takami mumbled before she jumped from the flight deck towards the closest tree with the three others following her and using the trees they followed the three trucks that drove through the massive base and towards a simple looking hangar at the side of the airfield were they stopped for a moment before driving inside.

The four figures watched the vehicles enter the hangar and the hangar doors closing Jeanne simply pointed towards the roof and all of them climbed up, on the roof they found several big glass windows allowing them to see everything that was happening inside the hangar the three trucks had stopped at the back of the hangar with the twelve men in black uniforms climbing out of their trucks as well as forming two lines of six by the truck in the middle.

Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami watched as someone wearing a red uniform entered the hangar and the twelve men by the trucks snapped into some kind of greeting with their right arms raised high into the air with a flat hand [I hope you know what you are doing Kari] Takami thought as the person in red uniform did the same gesture before stopping before the last truck with four of the soldiers standing by his sides.

Another two that stood by the truck threw the tarp upwards revealing the metal door "open it and get her out" the man in red uniform simply said and the two by the door did just that with all of the others raising their weapons as they unlocked the door and dragged the bound, gagged and blindfolded Yoshika out before dropping her to the floor a few meters away from the man in red uniform.

Takami nodded to Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami who moved to other windows on the roof with their own blades in hand ready to attack waiting for Takamis signal as they watched.

Yoshika POV inside the hangar:  
Yoshika knew that something would happen after all Walther had not handed her that cigarette outside for no reason and just like she thought there was a hidden message for her that someone was still after her.

What she didn´t anticipate was that they would use some kind of gas to knock everyone out and kidnap her from the Shinano but she didn´t have to worry about anything as she knew that her sister and their three guardians were already here wherever here was as she was slowly opening her eyes only to find that someone had had tied up, gagged and blindfolded her what she did feel was the four hands grabbing her by her shoulders before dropping her to the ground.

Yoshika slowly raised her head as someone started clapping in the room "I have to say you are not an easy person to get to Yoshika Miyafuji" the man's voice spat her name as if it was acid on his tongue "no matter now that we got our hands on you we will be putting you to work for us" the same man said as he whispered something to someone before Yoshika heard running feet moving away from her.

Only for them to return with something as Yoshika was grabbed by the shoulders again and someone removed the blindfold but not the cloth gag in her mouth "you see this is something we developed by using the research of our Lord and refining it to a point that we are able to control anyone injected with this" Yoshika saw a man in a red uniform walk towards her with a syringe in his hand hat had some kind of purple liquid inside of it with another with red liquid held by another one of the men in black behind him.

Yoshika tried to struggle as much as she could but someone grabbed her by the neck forcing her to bow her head towards the ground "don´t worry you will all but forget who you are allowing us to recreate you in our image" the man in red uniform spoke but Yoshika had enough of this as she simply activated her magic and ripped the rope apart that tied her arms on her back.

Yoshika didn´t draw her blades instead she called the two massive black red pistols with silver blades under the barrels to her hands before firing at everyone she could see in the room and a few minutes later Yoshika stopped firing as the last empty bullet casing dropped to the floor as over fifty men in black uniforms collapsed to the floor around her.

Yoshika heard the sound of someone landing behind her but she knew that her sister and the other three had jumped from the roof into the hangar "you are as reckless as ever aren´t you?" Takami asked as she looked at the collapsed bodies around them "yeah but it worked out didn´t it with no one dying in the process" Yoshika replied putting the two massive red black pistols into the two holster on her thighs after reloading them.

With Yoshika and Takami talking Jeanne and Ayami looked around the room for a bit while Hikari checked the trucks "they had something planned here but what?" Ayami asked herself as she walked into a room right next to the hangar with Jeanne following her inside the room they found several maps and a lot of papers everywhere as well as a radio and several old books "what is this all this stuff" Jeanne mumbled as she looked around.

But the silence was completely destroyed as they heard Takami scream Yoshikas name and the sound of breaking glass right after so they ran back to the hangar only to find a man in red uniform bleeding heavily from his arms that had the hands missing completely and Takami holding Yoshika in her arms with a few glass pieces with a purple liquid on them on the ground near the two of them.

Ayami ran towards Takami with Jeanne as something seemed very wrong "Takami what happened?" Ayami asked only for Takami to point at the glass pieces nearby "this thing" Takami pointed at the collapsed form of the man in red uniform "it managed to throw that syringe with the purple liquid at me and it would have hit me but Yoshika got in the way however some of that liquid was injected before I was able to destroy it" Takami explained as Jeanne walked towards the bleeding man on the ground with Hikari.

Jeanne simply grabbed him by the hair pulling him up "is there an antidote speak quickly before you lose your head" Jeanne spoke as Hikari held her Odachi´s blade near his neck "we already have achieved what we came here to do and now the younger sister will return to destroy you all" the man whispered before he started laughing like a madman after that Hikari simply allowed her Odachi to drop the massive blue blade easily cutting his head off before it dropped to the floor.

Hikari cleaned her blade on the man´s clothes before returning to Takami and the others "what did he say?" Takami asked "he said something about them having achieved their goal and the younger sister returning to destroy everything" Jeanne answered as Takami started to think about that for a moment "watch over Yoshika for a moment is there something in that room?" she asked ad Ayami nodded before Takami walked straight into the room while Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami watched Yoshika.

Takami entered the room and started looking around other than reports about where Yoshika had been she only found notes about the legend of the two Atari sisters and their personal weapons they used during their time "could it be that they" Takami stopped with her train of thought as she heard Yoshika scream in pain and in the hangar she found Yoshika rolling around on the ground but what was weird was that Yoshikas hair was changing color from silver white to black with red highlights as the dragon mark on her arm glowed and Ayami and Jeanne were trying to calm her down.

Several minutes of Yoshika screaming in pain later she simply was laying still on the ground her hair now a raven black with several strands of hair being a crimson red color "what happened to Yoshika?" Hikari asked but Takami couldn´t respond at all as her head was filled with images of Yoshika just like she was looking now wearing a dark red black outfit and fighting alongside a taller girl in white and silver clothes with the two of them facing entire armies on their own leaving the two figures in red black and silver white the only ones left alive afterwards.

Takami told Hikari, Ayami and Jeanne she would explain later for now they had to contact someone named Monty to clean up as Yoshika had called it and after they used the radio in the other room on the frequency Yoshika gave to them someone simply asked them for their location and a few minutes later the hangar doors were opened with over thirty soldiers in camouflage uniforms entering the building and a old Britannian Field Marshal barking orders at them as the soldiers started arresting the men in black uniforms as well as removing the remains of the man in red uniform in a black bag.

The Britannian Field Marshal simply showed Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami to a car waiting for them outside and after they got Yoshika inside he simply handed them a simple piece of paper before they drove off towards the Shinano leaving the hangar behind them.

Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami managed to get Yoshika back to her room on the Shinano but just to make sure she was alright Takami created three hammocks that she Ayami and Jeanne used to sleep in the same room with Hikari and Yoshika.

Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami meet up in the shared realm again only for Izanami to appear and guide them to the Fuso style Shrine near the Atari mansion inside a new building that was built out of red wood and black obsidian they found Yoshika her hair still raven black with red streaks and lying right beside her was Kuro his eyes closed as two red black pistols with silver blades under the barrels were on Yoshikas thighs in their holsters.

Hikari was the first one to reach Yoshikas side with Ayami and Jeanne right behind her only for them to notice the black chains that tied Yoshikas wrists and ankles to the floor "so it has already started?" Takami asked and Izanami sat down near Kuro "yes however we did not make it happen something else has caused this" Izanami replied as Hikari, Jeanne, Ayami and Takami sat down on the massive stairs of the temple.

Takami and Izanami then explained to Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami that Yoshika was not just the wielder of the two blades of the Atari sisters but also the reincarnation of the younger Atari sister Kari Atari "what will happen to my sister?" Hikari asked with a bit of fear clear in her voice.

Takami sighed at that "there are two ways this can end" Takami started "one Yoshika is unable to hold on to herself and all of her memories of the two Atari sister disappears with all of her magic power" Takami explained "while the other is that Yoshika gains all of the memories and knowledge of the younger sister Kari Atari either way Yoshika will change but at this point we can do nothing only wait" Izanami continued only to close her eyes and lie down by Kuros side.

Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami had to find an excuse why Yoshika was sleeping for so long but in the end Hikari and the other three simply told everyone who asked that Yoshika had tried out a new blade spell that used a lot more magic power than Yoshika had planned to use causing her to pass out again.

Like that they simply waited for Yoshika to wake up but she stayed asleep for three days as everyone either continued with training however on the morning of the fourth day Hikari woke up to find Yoshikas bed empty "Yoshika?" Hikari mumbled sleepy before noticing the slightly open door of the room.

A few moments later Hikari was running down the hallway in her snow white outfit with midnight blue belt and knee socks before banging her fist against the room door Ayami and Jeanne shared "Hikari what do you want this early?" Jeanne asked rubbing her eyes "Yoshika is gone" Hikari simply said and Jeanne nodded at that.

The next room Hikari knocked on was Takamis but no one was inside so Hikari ran to the cafeteria where she found Takami "Yoshika is gone from her room" Hikari whispered and Takami nodded and after Hikari left a few minutes later Takami left as well.

The four of them started to look around the ship but found no hide nor hair of Yoshika until they returned to the cafeteria to get some breakfast however as they sat down and someone placed a plate with sandwiches down on the table they noticed the long raven black hair with red streaks that sat down on the other side of the table beside Hikari "you okay there One-Chan?" Yoshika asked looking at Takami "who are you Kari Atari or Yoshika Miyafuji?" Jeanne simply asked getting a sigh from Yoshika "let´s eat for now and after that I can explain" Yoshika simply answered grabbing herself a sandwich so the other four started eating as well.

Yoshika and the other four went to the Shinanos bridge right after they were finished with eating "now who are you?" Takami asked again after the door closed behind Ayami "right now I´m Kari Atari" Yoshika replied but held her hand up to stop them from asking any questions "however I´m only here until Yoshika Miyafuji has completely adapted to her new abilities and power" Kari continued with her explanation.

Takami nodded at that "so she is able to release you from the duty you have lost sight of due to your rage is that correct?" Hikari asked and Kari nodded at that "yes just as she promised to us Kikyo she will be able to finally break the curse that this world had to endure for many decades due to the mistakes I have committed" Kari replied.

The five of them returned to one of the sparing rooms to train for the rest of the day after they talked a bit longer with each other but this time even Takami joined the others but unlike the last time Takami fought against Yoshika in a spar Takami was actually losing ground as Kari Atari used the abilities the two blades gave her to great effect meaning she transformed the two blades into all kinds of weapons and used them perfectly against Takami who only had her Fuso Tsurugi style blade to defend herself with.

Right now Kari was armed with the two red black pistols with silver blades attached to them while Takami waited for Kari to do something which Kari did by holstering her two pistols "seems my time here is up with you guys was nice meeting you though" Kari spoke before her grey eyes closed.

Hikari managed to catch Yoshika before she would have hit the floor "and she is asleep again" Jeanne grinned a bit as did the others they all decided to let Yoshika sleep and continued with training until it was time for dinner.

But as they were eating in the cafeteria everyone felt it a magical presence stronger than anything any of them had ever felt before but without even having to ask who that could have been four of them already knew who it was so everyone started to follow Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami as they ran to the flight deck.

On the flight deck they found that the moon was already high in the sky illuminating the entire flight deck and a person in a black crimson red outfit with long raven black hair and crimson red strands of hair "hey everyone sorry about that" Yoshika rubbed the back of her head a bit embarrassed "Yoshika what was that?" Lynnette asked a bit confused.

Yoshika sighed at that before looking up into the sky "all of you remember that these" Yoshika drew both the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha showing them to everyone "are the two blades of the Atari sisters that had the duty of bonding witches with familiars in the past. However tragedy struck the Atari clan causing the younger sister Kari Atari to blame her older sister for the death of the youngest sister Karen Atari and in her grief and rage she destroyed the entire Atari clan until Kikyo Atari was able to stop her younger sister but during the last battle Kikyo was assisted by her dear friend Mayuki Miyafuji who gave her life to defend Kikyo who was able to stop Kari Atari" Yoshika explained.

Everyone had some idea what Yoshika was talking about "then what do those two blades have to do with your magic?" Erika asked and Yoshika returned both blades to their scabbards on her back "the truth is after Kikyo was able to defeat her younger sister she went into exile but she left a blessing with the one person who helped her win in the end as did Kari Atari however Kari sealed her own powers away in the blade know today as the Hakai no ha since she lost the right to use them" Yoshika continued to explain "as for my magic power has not increased however due to me being a suitable candidate I was able to attain the powers and knowledge of Kari Atari who has now passed on" Yoshika finished with her explanation.

And for the rest of the evening everyone thought about what Yoshika had just told them about but six of them had a meeting even later at night "I do know one thing and I simply can´t trust Yoshika Miyafuji no matter what she tells us she is still a traitor in my eyes" Katou Keiko simply explained and the rest of the 31st fighter squadron Africa agreed with her except for two of them "so that is the way you see it don´t you?" Hanna-Justina Marseille asked her face and that of Mami Inagaki showing clear disappointment.

Keiko got up from her chair and looked straight at Hanna and Mami "listen if I could I would have already gotten rid of her somehow but there are too many others around her at the moment for me to do that" Keikos voice was full of hate.

Hanna and Mami didn´t understand it at all but once Keiko pushed them both to the ground they knew Keiko was serious "should I learn that either of you told anyone about what I just told you I will personally send you to the other side you understand me" Keiko warned Hanna and Mami by pointing her pistol at Hanna´s head before Keiko and the others left Hanna and Mami alone in the empty storage room [you will never win and I won´t simply do nothing] Hanna thought as she went back to her room with Mami to get some sleep.

The next morning Yoshika was training on her own in the forest near the Shinano that was until Walther Wever found her "we cleaned up what you found for us dam fanatics" Walther mumbled as he handed a brown folder to Yoshika who took one look at the reports and pictures "so why did you bring these to me in person?" Yoshika asked and Walther chuckled a bit at that.

Walther crushed what was left of his cigarette under his boot before he answered "well you see squadron 9447 Silent sword will be joining you and the others onboard the Shinano until we attack" Walther explained and Yoshika nodded at that before they went their separate ways with Yoshika continuing with her training.

It had been weird for Yoshika to suddenly know so much that was foreign to her but the longer she went through everything she had learned the more she noticed that it was now her own and that she could do quite a lot of interesting things with her magic as long as she used the two blades on her back.

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence but for some reason Yoshika noticed that several members of the 31st looked at her with something similar to hate in their eyes except for Hanna and Mami and what worried Yoshika a bit was that Aleksandra Pokryshkin from the 502nd wasn´t looking so good either but even as two more days passed by nothing really changed except that the 31st seemed to avoid Yoshika as much as they could.

On the last day of June the weather changed to dark clouds with heavy rain falling from the sky yesterday two trucks brought the striker units and weapons of the Silent sword also called Squadron 9447 to the Shinano.

Yoshika had been planning to tell everyone during dinner about that and introduce Olivia, Nicole, Simone and Arianne right after but once Yoshika greeted Arianne at the loading ramp in the evening on their way to the cafeteria they ran into Alyssa quite literally.

Alyssa was about to complain but once she looked at the almost two meter tall girl with shoulder length blond hair she froze as she remembered the last time she had seen Olivia Jantzen "Ally will you please just wait a minute?" Olivia asked but Alyssa got up with tears in her eyes before running down the hallway crying.

Yoshika and the other three looked at Olivia then towards the direction Alyssa had just ran and back to Olivia "what was that all about?" Yoshika asked but no one answered her during dinner Yoshika introduced Olivia, Nicole, Arianne and Simone to the others but Alyssa was nowhere to be found.

After dinner everyone was talking with the members of squadron 9447 however Olivia Jantzen slipped away without anyone noticing it or that was what Olivia had been thinking as she sneaked her way out however Yoshika had noticed her leaving and was following Olivia with a bit of a distance.

Olivia quickly made her way towards the hangar where Yoshika had stored the equipment of squadron 9447, inside the small hangar Olivia found the person she was looking for "Alyssa" Olivia called out before closing the door to the hangar before Yoshika could get in "why are you here?" Alyssa asked her voice ice cold "Alyssa the last time we talked with each other I messed up I see that now" Olivia admitted as she sat down on a few crates that stood by the wall.

Without Alyssa or Olivia noticing anything Yoshika appeared in the shadow of a launch unit "the news of your sisters passing away were a big blow on you I know that but are you still blaming yourself for what happened?" Olivia asked and Yoshika was listening closely.

Alyssa for her part simply shock her head but it was obvious that there was something else she didn´t say "listen Ally after you left I had a lot of time to think about what you said to me and I´m sorry for what happened" Olivia explained her voice cracking a bit.

Alyssa stayed silent for a moment "I can understand if you don´t want to be friends with me anymore I accepted that the day I left" Alyssa finally replied but Olivia did something else and a few seconds later Alyssa found herself in a bone crushing hug by Olivia "forget it now that I found you again I won´t allow you to hide away that pain understand me?" Olivia whispered as Alyssa started crying.

Yoshika decided she had heard enough and without a noise she disappeared into a shadow while Alyssa and Olivia comforted each other however as Yoshika was walking towards her room a searing pain went through her that had her cry out before she collapsed to her knees.

For just a moment Yoshika had seen a group of five neuroi witch hybrids that were flying but nothing more than that [what the hell was that?] Yoshika asked herself holding her aching head with one hand while she got up [three of those were the witches of the 502nd and one was definitely Sakura but that last one almost looked like me] Yoshika thought about it for a moment longer but that lead to nowhere so she went back to her room falling asleep right after she laid down.

The next morning Alyssa was one of the first to wake up and decided to take a walk around as she was walking by a radio station mounted on a truck Alyssa spotted long brown hair but that wasn´t what had Alyssa stop no it was the outfit a standard Britannian fighter jacket and a grey trench coat hoodie along with a white and black sash that had the Britannia flag on it the person was also wearing black stockings on her legs and black padded boots.

Alyssa knew exactly who that was but to be sure she pulled the old picture of her and her older sister from her pocket [how is this possible?] Alyssa screamed in her mind as she started to follow the person who looked exactly like her older sister Aibreann Churchill [but she died when she was fifteen] Alyssa reminded her but continued to follow the girl until she lost her near the airfield.

Alyssa cursed for a moment before walking back to the Shinano as they had a strategy meeting today with several high ranking generals but unknown to Alyssa the girl she had been following was now following her back to the Shinano while staying out of sight.

Alyssa wasn´t sure about anything anymore since the day that Yoshika had performed the eternal pact of the familiar with everyone she had been having weird dreams and visions of two older girls one of them wearing black red clothes with long raven black hair with red streaks while the other was wearing white and silver with white silver long hair.

But that wasn´t the strange part no every time Alyssa had these visions or dreams she found herself wearing a red and white robe with a hood along with a white sash that had the Atari clan symbol on it and white Fuso sandals on her feet however something was always strapped over her back but every time Alyssa tried to see what it was the vision or dream ended.

One of the now empty aircraft hangars was changed as it now had several tables with chairs around them and a small raised platform with eight more seats for the generals Alyssa noticed that everyone was already present and that only the eight generals were still missing.

Alyssa joined the others from the 500 JFW at one of the tables but what confused Alyssa a bit was that Yoshika stood off to the side together with Hikari, Takami, Jeanne and Ayami for some reason but that was the moment the eight generals decided to show up and after they sat down they started to speak about the plan to end this war once and for all.

Unknown to everyone present in the meeting a group of five girls was making their way towards the hangar and once the guards tried to stop them they were promptly knocked out "show time" Xalia grinned before kicking down the door that flew into the hangar.

There was a loud bang from one of the doors of the hangar that now flew into the hangar before crashing to the ground "sorry to interrupt this little get together" the voice of someone Alyssa and several others thought had died ages ago spoke.

As the smoke started to clear everyone got a good look at the group of five that entered the hangar and Takami had to hold Yoshika by the shoulder otherwise she would have attacked Sakura, Kano, Georgette and Sadako right there however none of those four interested anyone as they all starred at the fifth witch.

The witch seemed to be around the age of sixteen a Caucasian Irish/British female with long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a standard Britannian fighter jacket and a grey trench coat hoodie along with a white and black sash that has the Britannia flag on it and deep blue underwear with black stockings on her legs and black padded boots.

Yoshika thought she had seen her somewhere before but Alyssa was the one who spoke up before anyone else "big sis how are you" Alyssa asked but now Yoshika remembered where she had seen the girl before.

Aibreann Churchill one of the heroes of the neuroi blitz and former commander of the 500 JFW however after a mission that ended in total disaster in Gallia she had died at the young age of fifteen so how was she here then?

Aibreann Churchill started walking towards Alyssa however she stopped as soon as she noticed Yoshika and Takami but looked back at Alyssa "Hello Alyssa it has been a very long time dearest little sister" Aibreann smile instantly disappeared as Alyssa backed away "Why did you leave me behind Alyssa do you know how many days I was tortured for information on tactics and strategies we witches used it was an endless sea of pain but it doesn't matter anymore because you are going to feel the same pain I felt once we meet in the field of battle except you could always join me and serve Lord Xerox as one of us".

That caused everyone present to gasp as Aibreann Churchill started to change as did Sakura, Kano, Georgette and Sadako at first their entire bodies and clothes seemed to be covered by a black silicone like substance before they changed further.

Aibreann´s body was covered in a white skintight bodysuit with a red and black Neuroi core in the center of her chest and red lines going throughout her whole body plus ten spike-like wings on her back with black lines going down the middle of them. She now had black markings on the palms of each hand, and the gloves have five small holes on each end. Her hair was now a long silverish blue white and her eyes a dark midnight black with red crystals in the center. The weapon on her back was a dark black and red long sword with a white neuroi core in the hilt.

Sakura changed as well and Yoshika wanted to scream as she had to see this happen again Sakuras entire body was covered in a black silicone like structure with eight black wing spike like appendages on her back that had glowing white lines going down the middle of each one.

Sakura was now wearing a black skintight bodysuit with a white neuroi core in the center of her chest and on her hands were also black gloves that each has a single whitish red color marking on the palms of each hand and the gloves also have four small holes each at the top of the hands. Sakuras hair completely changed from being pink hair in a side ponytail that turns white at the edges to snow white as her now long hair is long enough that it reaches all the way down her back.

Kano, Georgette and Sadako now were wearing green skintight body suits with some kind of weapon on their backs which looked like a blade similar to the one Xerox used once to fight Yoshika.

Aibreann was the first to speak up again as everyone who had a weapon aimed it at the group of five "How does it feel to know that I'm still alive when deep down many of you have mourned for me once you heard about my death but my dear Lord Xerox gave me a new purpose and I was reborn as Xalia to fight for the Great Neuroi Empire and these are my personal guard during this trip " Aibreann pointed at Sakura "Xonia" next she pointed at Kano "Xena" then she pointed at Georgette "Xeno" and last she pointed at Sadako "and Xion".

The room was a powder case ready to explode if anyone made a wrong move "what do you want?" Takami yelled the question that everyone wanted to ask "Xonia hovered a bit forward "we are here to deliver a offer from Lord Xerox to the united armies of the world" Xonia explained rather calmly but the voice unnerved anyone who heard it.

Xonia and Xalia took a step back while Xena, Xeno and Xion moved forward before speaking as one "listen well for we shall not repeat ourselves. Lord Xerox is willing to end this conflict between the humans and the great neuroi empire once and for all" they explained.

The room stayed dead silent for several seconds until Takami and Yoshika started laughing however one of the generals ignored them and simply asked "what do we have do to for this to happen?" Yoshika hated it but knew it had been possible the world had been at war with the neuroi since 1939 that meant eight years of constant fighting and everyone gets tired of it at some point.

Xena, Xeno and Xion moved back while Xonia moved forwards again "Lord Xerox has one simple demand before he will withdraw his forces from the nation you call Karlsland" she started and the other seven generals listened closely "there are six witches in this room that need to surrender to him and once we have them we will leave with our forces" Xonia explained.

The room was full of angry shouting but the eight generals managed to silence everyone while the eight generals started talking with each other before one of them got up again "who are the six witches that need to surrender to you?" he asked but every single witch turned towards him with hate and rage in their eyes.

This time Xalia was the one who moved forward and started speaking "the six witches that need to surrender for your world to know peace once more are Yoshika Miyafuji, Hikari Miyafuji, Takami Karibuchi, Ayami Yamamoto, Jeanne Pendragon and Alyssa Churchill" that alone caused the room to fall dead silent.

That is until a very dark laughter echoed in the hangar and everyone turned to Alyssa "you will never get what you want as long as me and my two sisters have anything to say about it" Alyssa's hair turned a midnight black that turns a flaming yellow and red once her magic activates which in turns looks like to be on fire her eyes also changed with her left eye being a bright silverish blue and her right eye being a dark midnight black and crimson blood red.

Yoshika and Takami were the only ones present who knew what was happening as Alyssa´s clothes changed to a red and white robe with a hood along with a white sash that had the Atari clan symbol attached to it and white Fuso sandals and over her shoulder she had a midnight black scythe with a red and white blade plus at the pommel was a skull with jewel rubies in the eye sockets that if you looked closely seemed to contain thousands of souls.

Yoshikas clothes changed as well to a mostly black skintight outfit with a red shirt over it and black gloves and knee socks with a red dragon on them and on her thighs Yoshika had now the two black holsters with the two massive red black pistols inside.

Takamis outfit changed as well to brilliant golden robes with long white silver hair and her black Fuso Tsurugi style blade with a silver gleam to the blade appeared in her hand but not only did they change but also Jeanne, Ayami and Hikari changed into their guardian outfits with their weapons over their shoulders.

Alyssa was the first to attack with her scythe aiming directly for Xalia however Xalia simply blocked the scythe with red claws that extended from her hands however the speed and force of Alyssa´s blade managed to throw Xalia right into the wall of the hangar.

Yoshika, Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami simply blocked the way to Xalia but none of the other neuroi hybrids made any move "we are not here to fight so you better get her to stop before the offer is no longer valid" Xeno said.

Yoshika and Takami nodded to each other "Hikari, Jeanne Ayami stay here and only defend yourself if they attack" Yoshika said before drawing her own two pistols and running after Takami who was moving towards Xalia and Alyssa fighting.

They only had looked away for a moment but Alyssa and Xalia were now outside of the Shinano however Xalia had still not used her long sword "Karen stop this" Takami yelled as Xalia and Alyssa separated again "I will never allow them to win" Alyssa hissed but before she could attack again Yoshika held one of her pistols to Alyssa´s head "go to sleep Imouto" Yoshika spoke her voice sad as a single tear dropped from her eye before pulling the trigger.

Alyssa didn´t move at all but right after Yoshika holstered her two pistols again Alyssa collapsed to the ground only for Yoshika to catch her "tell us how long they have to decide about this offer?" Takami asked while looking at Xalia "you have seven days to decide before we return" Xalia replied as Xonia, Xena, Xeno and Xion landed behind her before the five of them disappeared.

This information was passed on to the highest ranking generals and leaders of the world about the offer the neuroi gave them before they informed every witch they had here at the moment.

Right after that Yoshika, Hikari, Takami, Jeanne, Alyssa and Ayami were taken into protective custody as the offer had somehow been broadcasted all over the world via radio and once a truck arrived at the Shinano they were all restrained and taken to one of the few actual buildings that turned out to be a simple concrete bunker with several of the bunker rooms in the lower levels having been turned into cells with two beds per room.

Jeanne and Ayami were in one cell with Takami and Hikari right across from them and at the very end of the hallway was Yoshika with Alyssa in one cell of course they all could talk in the shared realm but for right now they simply watched the concrete walls of their cells.

The news that six witches had been imprisoned caused a massive uproar in the joint fighter wings but the higher ups explained it to the highest ranking officers of the joint fighter wings and they told everyone else about the offer Xerox made the united armies of the world.

As the day turned to night someone brought food to the prison Yoshika, Hikari, Takami, Jeanne, Alyssa and Ayami were in however the soldier simply left it with the guards who brought it into the cells "you really think this is the right thing to do?" the first guard asked the other after they left the cell block locking the blast doors behind them "so many are tired of this war but I think it is wrong to sacrifice those who fought the most difficult battles for us" the other replied looking into the black sky of the night.

Takami, Yoshika, Alyssa and their guardians had eaten quickly before retiring to their shared realm "I can already tell one thing Xerox will not keep his word even if they do hand us over to him" Takami started while Yoshika and Hikari were sparring with each other "then what should we do?" Jeanne asked allowing her entire body to be covered in blue white smoke.

Takami had a grin on her face and after they continued to train a bit longer she told them about her plan "might work but you know that if we do win what I have to do One-Chan" Yoshika reminded Takami but Alyssa, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami had no idea what Yoshika was talking about "we will give them a punishment fitting of their crime once the time comes understood Kari?" Takami asked and Yoshika simply nodded at that.

For the rest of the night Yoshika and Jeanne worked together to make Takamis plan a reality while Takami trained with Ayami and Hikari nearby and Alyssa was busy in one of the temples however if you entered the building you might think that death had come to claim Alyssa as there was a very dark black dragon with skeletal bones wrapping around his body and wings plus piercing red eyes sitting before her "you have lost control and only thanks to your older sisters were you able to regain control Karen" he reminded Alyssa as they formed the familiar bond "I know Yamiyo I will never allow this to happen ever again" Alyssa replied as the midnight black scythe with a red and white blade appeared in her hands "you have little time to learn about your power" Yamiyo added as a magic circle of red and white appeared under Alyssa.

Alyssa woke up a few minutes later or so it felt to her outside the temple she could clearly hear the sound of fighting and from time to time a small explosion "begin your training tonight with your oldest sister the younger one is a bit unstable at the moment" Yamiyo spoke in Alyssa´s head so until the night gave way to dawn Alyssa trained with Takami but seeing Takami and Yoshika in their new outfits caused a few flashbacks for Alyssa.

The next morning the guards brought them breakfast and lunch but no matter how they tried the guards didn´t speak a word with them but by the time dinner was served a small group followed the guards into the cell block and the guards left dinner with the group before leaving the doors to the cells open but the blast door to the outside was locked again.

The group consisted of Hanna, Mami and Aleksandra "well this is a surprise that they actually allow visitors" Jeanne mumbled from her bed "if you want to tell us something just say it now before you run out of time" Ayami added.

Hanna and Mami joined Yoshika and Alyssa in their cell while Aleksandra joined Takami and Hikari "listen Yoshika I know that you guys have some kind of plan but know this once the battle is over me and my girls as well as the 501st want to follow you to wherever you are going" Alyssa explained "I see but there might never be a battle but if there is and we win I will gladly take you with me now Hanna Mami what did you two wanted to tell me?" Yoshika asked as Alyssa went to sit back on the bed she had previously been on and laid back down.

Hanna and Mami looked at each other "Yoshika it´s about Keiko and the others of the 31st" Mami started but seemed to have trouble so Hanna continued "they are planning to betray you once the battle might be over but we have no idea why" Yoshika sighed at that "so why tell me this?" Yoshika asked looking at the ceiling of the cell "if they do something me and Mami will help you stop them seeing as they lost my trust" Hanna explained and Mami joined her.

Yoshika nodded at that thoughtful "you know that they might call you a traitor for that are you prepared to leave with me then?" Yoshika asked and Hanna and Mami nodded at that "good to know you gave me a lot to think about you guys better leave before the higher ups get wind of you visiting us" Yoshika advised and Hanna and Mami left however Hikari and Takami were still talking with Aleksandra.

But while Yoshika waited for Hikari and Takami to be done with their conversation Alyssa had fallen asleep but it was not a happy dream as she was walking through the remains of a massive battlefield [why am I here?] Alyssa asked herself "I brought you here to give you a warning" Yamiyo answered her as he flew above her in the dark clouds "unless something changes the same tragedy from several thousand years ago will repeats itself" Yamiyo continued to fly around as Alyssa watched him.

Alyssa didn´t know why but what Yamiyo had just told her was the truth "what can I do?" Alyssa asked as a golden yellow phoenix with red flames on her wings and tail along with silverish blue eyes landed before her "awaken the memories of the past sealed within you so you may save Kari Atari from her rage and the madness that is to follow it" the Phoenix replied and Alyssa nodded at that before she woke up again in the shared realm and started to train again.

Hikari and Takami had no idea why Aleksandra wanted to talk to them about but after Aleksandra sat down on one of the beds she looked at Hikari "Hikari I´m so sorry for what happened" she started but Takami had no idea what Aleksandra was talking about "I knew the entire time that Kano, Georgette and Sadako were up to something but they threatened to kill my family that was still in Orussia before killing me if I said anything" Aleksandra was in tears but Hikari simply hugged her "I forgive you but know this, remember Kano, Georgette and Sadako for who they are not what they are right now for they are controlled by our enemy" Hikari whispered.

Aleksandra thanked Hikari for forgiving her but after Aleksandra left Hikari broke down in tears and Takami managed to calm her down over the next few minutes until she fell asleep while holding Hikari in her arms.

After Aleksandra left the two guards returned and took the empty plates from the cells before locking them again [now the only thing we can do is wait and hope everything works out] Yoshika thought as the blast doors of the bunker were closed again "hey Yoshika what should I call you and Takami now?" Alyssa asked after the others joined her in their shared realm.

Yoshika thought about it for a moment "well you can just call us by our names Yoshika and Takami I guess" Yoshika replied but Takami added something "oh one other thing use our real names Kari and Kikyo only for serious matters and only in the presence of those we can trust ok Karen?" Alyssa nodded at that before the three of them joined the others in their training again.

Like that another five days went by with no one visiting the six witches in their prison but they now shared a bond that was stronger than family or blood could ever form even as none of them knew what the future had in store for them.

* * *

 **Well that is all I have for now one thing I can already tell you is that the next chapter will take a lot longer to write**

 **I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter leave your opinion with a review or if you want to ask me something or want to give some advice write a PM to me ;)**

 **until the next time**

 **See yaa**

 **DS out**

 **We fight to protect those who cannot.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok so very sorry this took me this long to get to you guys got a new job but it leaves me with very little time to write under the week.  
**

 **Anyway here is chapter 25 for you big thank you goes out to Kilroy122496 and AdmiralJ for their help with this and future chapters as well as a big thank you to Zdisslava for going over my earlier chapters**

 **enough of my rambling**

 **Takeoff everyone ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Judgment day**

In the evening hours one day before Xalia and the other four were to return a group of four men in black suits was walking towards the bunker with several guards around them "have they caused any problems since they have been imprisoned here?" one of the men in black suits asked.

The four soldiers that were standing guard before the bunker simply shock their heads to that before opening the blast doors allowing the four men in black suits to enter but their guards had to wait outside the four men went down several ladders and stairs until they arrived at a corridor that had five red doors two on either side of the hallway and one at the end.

However before they could even take one more step towards the doors two figures blocked their way "what is the decision?" the white red wolf simply asked while the black silver one waited nearby "the decision of the united armies is to hand over the six witches to allow this world to have peace once more" one of the men simply replied "then tell your higher ups this" the white wolf growled as the black one moved forward "you betrayed those who have protected you all these years as punishment you will have no defense at all once this is over" the black wolf spoke before disappearing with the white one.

The four men in suits turned around and a few minutes later they left in several vehicles [what is it they meant by as punishment you shall have no defense?] several of them asked themselves as they looked back towards the bunker until it was out of their sight.

Unknown to anyone a group of fifteen generals of various countries and militaries was having a meeting onboard the Shinano "we are all in agreement about this course of action?" Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery asked and got nothing but agreement from the others present "good we have set the stage the only thing we can do now is wait and see how this all goes down" Air Marshall Walther Wever added before the meeting was dismissed.

From inside their prison the six witches had no clue what was going on but they had a pretty good idea after all the massive rumbling of tanks and other vehicles was loud enough to reach them even down here "you all remember the plan right?" Takami asked one last time and everyone nodded "good then get some rest and we set it up in the morning" Yoshika added and so they all retired for the night.

The next day came for many all too soon as three vehicles stopped before the bunker the six witches had been staying in for the last week and two fully armed groups of soldiers moved into the bunker in the lowest level they found the cells but what they found inside shocked them.

The six witches looked bad not in terms of being malnourished or anything but their eyes they looked like they had no live left in them what unnerved them even more was that once they restrained the six they simply followed them without a word or even trying to speak with any of them.

Like that the six witches were loaded on one of the trucks that were escorted by several halftracks and a few tanks the entire convoy was moving at a slow pace and even the soldiers that sat in the truck with the six witches were unable to get them to respond to anything.

The convoy stopped once they reached a mostly destroyed town they parked the trucks in the town´s center and surrounded them with tanks and halftracks however just out of sight were seven massive ships that simply floated on the nearby river and even more land witches and soldiers were hiding in the nearby forest.

The six witches were moved from the truck into the only partly intact building of the village that being the church "have they really just given up?" one of the tank commanders asked his crew as he watched the six famous witches enter the church "from what I saw in their eyes they accepted that they have no other choice" his loader replied sadly "this is wrong we should never allow our own to be sacrificed like this" his gunner added before any conversation stopped.

One moment there was something flying towards them and the next it was right above them three massive neuroi carriers and the five witch neuroi hybrids the carriers simply stayed above the village while the five hybrids landed "we returned now tell us of your decision" Xonia simply said and one of the generals stepped forward "how can we be sure that Xerox will keep his end of the deal?" he asked.

Several soldiers agreed with him and raised their weapons at the five neuroi witches so Xalia moved forward "simple as long as you hand over the six we told you about he will keep his promise of withdrawing his forces that I can assure you" this time Xena moved forward "what is your answer we don´t have the whole day you know" she added.

Several soldiers lowered their weapons as a group of twelve soldiers that surrounded Yoshika, Hikari, Takami, Alyssa, Jeanne and Ayami emerged from the church "I see you accept our offer" Xeno seemed to grin as she saw the six restrained witches "allow me to ask one more thing before we hand them over to you" the general interrupted and Xonia and Xalia looked at each other "ask if you must" Xalia grumbled.

The general nodded at that "what will happen to them once you withdraw your forces?" he asked and Xalia started to laugh but it sounded all kinds of wrong "oh only something similar to what happened to the five of us really" Xalia replied as a medium sized neuroi that looked like some kind of box with wings moved towards them from one of the carriers before landing.

Xalia and Xonia looked at the general "now then hand them over and your world will know peace once more" Xion spoke up and the group of twelve soldiers moved away from Yoshika and the others Xonia nodded at that and one side of the box like neuroi opened.

Xion, Xeno, and Xena grabbed Ayami, Jeanne and Hikari while Xalia took care of Takami and Alyssa only for Xonia to grab Yoshika by the hair "seems you really gave up on this world didn´t you Kari?" Xonia whispered as she moved Yoshika towards the box like neuroi but threw her down on her knees instead of pushing her inside with the others as the side of the box like neuroi was already closed again "this is just a reminder what will happen to those who might try and fight against us" Xalia yelled as Xion raised a green neuroi blade and Xonia simply nodded the next thing everyone saw was Xion stabbing her blade through Yoshikas chest.

Xion twisted the blade once before pulling it out right after that Yoshika collapsed to the ground however no one dared to move and the box like neuroi stayed on the ground with the five hybrid witches however inside the neuroi something happened at first the arms of Ayami, Jeanne, Alyssa, Takami and Hikari were grabbed by something and pinned to the wall before something closed around their necks "well we have what we came here for to never see any of you again" Xalia grinned as the box like neuroi flew away.

However none of the soldiers or officers present could move as they looked at the corpse that was lying on the ground who had been one of the witches they just handed over to the enemy "we should have never trusted them in the first place" one of the soldiers cursed as he threw his gun to the ground however the next thing they saw had everyone freeze in fear.

Instead of just three there were about fifteen massive carrier neuroi in the air and several other types of neuroi were flying around those as well "but they said that they would leave so why are they?" the general asked as the neuroi charged their beams to destroy them all "we said that Lord Xerox would withdraw his troops but we never said anything about our own forces did we?" the voice of Xarax asked over the radio.

Every single neuroi fired at the village however before any of the beams could hit the ground several shots were fired that sounded like artillery and a massive dome like black shield covered the entire village however it disappeared as soon as the neurois stopped firing their beams "what just happened?" one of the confused soldiers asked as he looked around only to gasp at what he saw.

There on the roof of the church stood six people no witches however they didn´t look like any witch he had ever seen before the tallest one was clothed in a gold and white Fuso Kimono with her hair being a white silver with a black Fuso Tsurugi style sword with silver blade in her hand to her right was a girl a bit shorter wearing a mostly black skintight outfit with a red jacket over it and black gloves and knee socks with a red dragon on them her hair was a raven black with red streaks and in her hands she held two massive red black pistols.

To the left of the girl in white and gold stood another girl this one wearing a red and white robe with a hood along with a white sash that had the symbol of her clan on it and white Fuso sandals on her feet. Over her shoulder rested a massive midnight black scythe with a red and white blade plus at the pommel was a skull with jewel rubies in the eye sockets that if you looked closely seemed to contain thousands of souls.

Behind the three stood three others one was wearing a Fuso style samurai armor with the colors being mainly red and gold with a simple blade in a green scabbard on her belt right beside her stood a girl in what looked like a Fuso army uniform except that it was a blue robe with a silver skirt and blue knee socks and fingerless blue gloves over her shoulder she had an absolute massive blade that seemed to be the color of the ocean.

Right next to her was a girl wearing a black Fuso style assassin uniform with a simple black pole resting in her right hand "your enemy never intended to keep their word therefore we shall show no mercy either if you would sis" Takami yelled the first part to everyone but whispered the last part to Yoshika.

Yoshika for her part simply grinned before jumping high into the air her wings easily carrying her until she was right before the fifteen neuroi carriers and the others "a earth scorched by war with a crimson sky" Yoshika started to chant something as her entire body seemed to be surrounded in a dark red glow "may you be cleansed of the corruption created due to my mistakes" Yoshika aimed her two pistols at the neurois in the air "Moeru sekai!" Yoshika yelled before a massive crimson sea of flames flew towards the neuroi.

Yoshika simply holstered her pistols as every single neuroi in the air was destroyed in an instant "thank you Kari" Takami said as Yoshika landed on the roof of the church again a bit out of breath "that was only a warm up the real battle will start once they realize what they really got" Alyssa replied with a small grin.

With Xalia and the other four hybrids:

They had flown straight back to the palace in Berlin while leaving a massive fleet of neuroi to deal with the humans they waited with the box like neuroi for their Lord to come to them in one of the gardens "I see you have brought me five of them what of the sixth?" Xerox asked and Xalia raised her head "Xonia saw it necessary to make an example out of her so she killed her" Xerox simply nodded at that "no matter bring the other five into my laboratory" he added however he stopped as soon as they opened the box like neuroi.

Inside was nothing except a deep black mass with a few red symbols that seemed to move before it latched onto Xonia, Xalia and the other three hybrids "what is this" Xerox yelled in rage only for the stuff to glow white for a moment before a massive explosion consumed them completely.

Back at the forward HQ of the united armies:

It had been quite a shock to everyone when Takami, Yoshika, Alyssa, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami had returned to base especially in their new outfits however they simply made their way onboard the Shinano to speak with the higher ups that had gathered.

Takami stood right before a group of over fifty high ranking officials that were guarded by several witches however all of them could feel the power the group of six was emitting be it a witch or normal human "as you see it is as Major Miyafuji told you the neuroi double crossed us so what is it you will do now?" Takami asked as the generals looked at each other.

However Yoshika had enough "you wish to live then fight for it the neuroi will kill you if they get the chance" Yoshika yelled loud enough to shake the entire ship "calm yourself sis" Hikari whispered but Yoshika continued to glare at the group of generals "we have no other choice we must fight to return this world to peace" one of them said only for Yoshika to start laughing.

Every one of the generals turned towards Yoshika "that is so rich coming from you oh well just too bad you won´t be able to count on the power of us witches anymore" Yoshika seethed as she raised the two black red pistols towards the sky "Katsute kyoka shita chikara o fūjiru" Yoshika yelled as the sun changed colors to a blood red "what did you just do?" one of the generals yelled only for the witches around him to collapse to the ground.

Yoshika holstered her two pistols before slowly walking towards the group of generals "oh what you never heard of the legend of the Atari clan?" Yoshika asked and several of the generals palled after they heard that "yes we are the reincarnation of the three last members of the Atari clan and three of their guardians and you have failed miserably in the test we gave you" Takami continued as she stood behind Yoshika with Alyssa "however we shall give you one last chance to redeem yourself and prove to us that you are worthy of having the witches and their powers at your side" Alyssa ended it with that as Yoshika raised her pistols again.

Yoshika fired two times towards the red sun "Shīrubureiku" Alyssa mumbled as she raised her hand and just like that the sun returned to normal and all witches in the room were able to stand up again "know this should you fail once more there will be very few who will have the powers to be a witch in the future" Takami spoke as Yoshika turned back around "also our own goal is to rescue the five witches currently under the neurois control therefore we leave the rest to you" Yoshika gave a slight bow as did the others before leaving.

No one knew how but near the river inside the forest now stood a massive Fuso style mansion undisturbed by anyone but only a few of them had the time to take a closer look however the two that guarded the entrance caused most of them to turn back around anyway.

That is until a group of witches approached the mansion the entire 501st and the rest of the 500 JFW as well as Mami and Hanna of the 31st Ayami and Jeanne only looked at them for a moment before they both stepped to the side with their weapons lowered and opened the door for them and once everyone was through the gate they were greeted by Hikari "please follow me I shall show you to my sister" Hikaris voice was soft as she showed them the way into the mansion.

Once they reached the inner courtyard they saw Yoshika, Takami and Alyssa sitting around a small round table in the middle of a beautiful garden just talking with each other until Yoshika noticed them "hey there everyone" Yoshika greeted them.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting somewhere in the garden while Yoshika and Hikari handed a cup of tea to everyone "it would seem the cat is out of the bad Kikyo" Alyssa whispered to Takami "seems that way Imouto" Yoshika replied with a small sigh as she sat down again.

It was actually Mio who spoke up "Miyafuji we have only one question for you" Mio took a deep breath of air "will you be fighting against the neuroi with us?" Barkhorn asked Alyssa and Takami looked at Yoshika with worry as they knew part of what Yoshika knew.

Yoshika for her part stayed silent for a few moment "the thing is I can´t" Yoshika finally answered regret clear in her voice but she held up her hand before anyone could reply to that "the reason for this is that due to me gaining the power of Kari Atari the neuroi would be able to become stronger to fight against all of you if I was fighting with all of you" this only caused everyone to become completely confused.

Takami saw that it was hard enough for Kari to speak about this so she placed a hand on Yoshikas shoulder as did Alyssa "I shall tell you the story of what the neuroi truly are" Takamis voice held sadness as she told the one true story of the three Atari sisters.

During their younger years the three learned to fight for their clan seeing as Fuso was not the peaceful country it was now and thanks to the power the Atari clan held they were attacked numerous times by other clans who wanted to make the Atari clans power their own and they had lived for most of their lives in battle but once the youngest sister Karen turned sixteen the country was peaceful however both Karen and Kikyo both suffered from the memories of the battles they had fought in during their younger years.

Kari Atari could no longer bear to see her sisters suffer like this and once she turned eighteen she used a forbidden ancient ritual to take the dark emotions and memories of her two sisters to deal with them on her own however the ritual had one massive flaw.

Of course Kikyo and Karen Atari noticed immediately what Kari had done only to find Kari two days later barely alive in a shrine on the highest mountain in Fuso the ritual didn´t only take the dark memories and emotions of three sisters but it also created something to seal those emotions and regrets away.

However over the months that followed the simple vessel that was created to seal away the memories and regrets of the three Atari sisters gained a live on its own "and that was the point the first neuroi appeared in this world" Takami sighed "of course we fought back with everything we had but once the youngest sister Karen Atari died we lost the war with them" Alyssa added.

Yoshika nodded at that wiping a tear from her eyes "Kari Atari had been under constant attack by the neuroi both physically and mentally for the entire time during the war. The loss of her younger sister allowed the neuroi to control Kari as she could no longer hold on to herself and the rest is history known as the first of the many neuroi wars" Yoshika ended the story with that.

Everyone needed a few minutes to completely understand what Yoshika, Takami and Alyssa had just told them as it felt all too much "the thing is as I am now I can only fight against seven specific neuroi without causing the others you guys will face to become stronger" Yoshika added as she looked at the sky with a sad smile.

Takami, Hikari and Alyssa already knew about the seven Yoshika was talking about "those five that came to deliver that offer and Xerox correct?" Hanna asked and Yoshika simply nodded "our main goal is to safe the five witches that Xerox has under his control before defeating him and Xarax once and for all" Takami explained.

Over the next few hours Alyssa trained with Takami as everyone else was doing something in the mansion but Yoshika did not join any of them "they must have realized by now what we have done" Takami mumbled as she dodged Alyssa´s scythe again "you think they have already started with their attack?" Alyssa asked as she blocked Takamis blade with the pole of her scythe "Kari must be having a hard time controlling her emotions by now so we can only be there for her if it gets too much" Takami replied as they continued training.

Yoshika had retreated to another garden this one being a large lake with a few stones here and there in the middle of it and on one of them Yoshika had laid down to calm her mind [you will never win Xerox and you know it] Yoshika thought as another feeble attempt was made to invade her mind.

Not even an hour later every air raid alarm that was mounted on ships or in the middle of the base started blaring "they are here to finish this" Yoshika whispered with a sigh as she moved towards the courtyard where everyone else was waiting for her.

Yoshika used her transport magic to get them onboard the Shinano in an instant and a few minutes later everyone was in their flight suits and strikers fully armed and ready for battle but as they were waiting for the elevator to reach the flight deck Yoshika spoke up once more "I will be staying on the ground with my sisters and guardians until we are able to pinpoint the five we have to safe" Mina and Mio nodded at that.

Yoshika watched as from the five carriers and nearby airfields hundreds of witches and fighter planes flew towards a black mass that many thought was a storm front but everyone knew that was the main force of the enemy "this is the last battle we will be able to fight if we fail here our world is done for. So do not allow yourself to be ruled by fear remember those we fight to protect" the short speech of Winston Churchill was broadcasted over the radio to everyone.

A few minutes later a massive anti aircraft bombardment erupted from the ground or ship based artillery while ground troops engaged every land neuroi they could see with assistance from the ground witches in their strikers "it has started" Yoshika growled as she wanted nothing more than to take off and join everyone else but she knew if she did many more than necessary would die because of that.

At first the battle seemed to go into the united armies' favor that was until another force about half the size of the first attack appeared from the direction of the Yamamoto and Musashi "I found them" Yoshika simply said as her striker started up and Alyssa nodded at that reaching for her transponder "this is Air Marshall Alyssa Churchill all forces engaged in combat leave the second force to me and my comrades" Alyssa got the go ahead but even without it they would have gone anyway.

Yoshika, Alyssa, Takami, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami took off from the Shinano and a few moments later they were joined by the Freedom witches, the strike witches, the brave witches and the 31st fighter squadron Africa "full force forward without regrets" Takami yelled with Yoshika and Alyssa right behind her "was Kikyo always like this?" Yoshika asked and Alyssa and she started laughing at that before they started looking for their respective targets.

Yoshika, Takami, Alyssa, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami soon found who they were looking for five figures that stood still in the air behind a few carriers while everyone else was destroying neuroi around them like clockwork and a few minutes later the Yamamoto and Musashi joined them as well by adding their firepower to cause massive damage to the large carrier neuroi only to get their cores destroyed by one of the many witches.

Overall it looked as if they were winning but none of the neuroi gave any attention to the six that now faced the five witch neuroi hybrids but they seemed different from the last times almost as if they had no light behind their eyes anymore "the three Atari sisters and their guardians it´s an honor" Xalia´s voice sounded hollow while she and the other four hybrids drew their weapons.

Yoshika and the other five did the same however suddenly Yoshika had to raise her two blades to block a massive red neuroi blade that was held by none other than Xerox "this is where you die little witch" Xerox yelled forcing Yoshika into a one on one battle away from the others.

Hikari attacked Xonia forcing her to block with her neuroi Naginata before being pushed back by Hikaris massive blade Alyssa now faced her older sister Xalia with her scythe while Takami, Jeanne and Ayami started fighting against Xena, Xeno and Xion.

Yoshika had told them that if they could defeat them that she would be able to free them from Xerox´s influence what Yoshika didn´t tell them was how she would do it but for right now they had to focus on winning against their respective opponents.

The battle between Takami and Xena was a rather short one not only was Xena fighting rather clumsy with her blade and without any finesse to it so Takami managed to overpower her rather easily [this was too easy] Takami thought as she looked at the badly beaten form of Xena that was lying on the ground.

Before she did anything else Takami took a simple looking white silver dagger from her back before stabbing it into Xenas chest "I hope this works Kari" Takami mumbled as she got back into the air to help the other witches that were fighting against the normal neuroi.

Ayami and Jeanne had a problem Xeno and Xion somehow fought together fairly well but so far they had been unable to deal any significant blows against Ayami or Jeanne "winds of the north I call on you to smite my foes" Ayami whispered as Xeno and Xion were engulfed in a massive blizzard "do it now Jeanne!" Ayami yelled.

Jeanne deployed both blades of Twilight Dawn before disappearing into the blizzard with a blue mist moving around her, Ayami could clearly hear the clashing of blades but there was something else as well the annoyed yelling and screaming of Xeno and Xion and a few minutes after all sound had ceased inside Ayami allowed the blizzard to disperse.

Revealing a slightly bleeding Jeanne that was surrounded by blue white mist with Xeno and Xion falling out of the sky before crashing into the ground "we know what we have to do" Ayami mumbled drawing the exact same silver white dagger that Takami had used as did Jeanne before they landed by Xeno and Xion on the ground.

Ayami and Jeanne stabbed both daggers into Xenos and Xions chest before flying into the air again to join Takami and the others in their fight against the rest of the neuroi hoping that Yoshikas plan worked even if they had no idea what Yoshika would actually do.

Hikari hated it as she attacked Xonia again only for Hikari to dodge several neuroi beams that were fired by the spike like appendages that had detached from Xonias back but so far Hikari had managed to get a few hits on Xonia evident by the white lines that could be seen on Xonias weapon and arms "just why can´t you fight it Sakura" Hikari yelled frustrated as she chased after the drones before destroying them with her blade.

Xonia made no move until Sakura dive bombed her again Hikaris Odachi aimed right at the red neuroi core on Xonias chest Xonia managed to divert the strike of Hikaris blade with her own weapon but the force Hikari was able to put behind it meant that Xonia crashed to the ground with Hikaris blade through her shoulder.

Hikari noticed that she had missed her intended target but now that Xonia was on the ground Hikari was able to really use something she had been training with Yoshika after she gained some distance from Xonia "Inazuma" Hikari yelled as she charged Xonia again disappearing into what looked like a streak of white light.

Xonia had no way of defending against the endless barrage of strikes Hikari dished out against her as she had no way of knowing from where the next strike came from and once it did it was just too fast to even see properly.

Hikari saw that Xonia was barely able to stand anymore as the damage she was able to deal to her was massive so with a simple sigh Hikari delivered five more strikes that caused Xonia to collapse to the ground with a crunching noise as the ground gave way a bit "Raikiri" Hikari whispered as the world around her stopped moving.

Hikari had to use her Odachi to support herself as she slowly walked towards Xonia "that really took a lot out of me" Hikari gasped for air as she fell to her knees by Xonias side "please let this work" Hikari whispered as she stabbed a black red dagger into Xonias chest right where the neuroi core was visible before Hikari collapsed to the ground as well.

Alyssa had been fighting against Xalia for a while now their weapons had similar reach but Xalia seemed to have more experience on her side as well as those annoying spike like appendages that could fire neuroi beams at Alyssa that she had to dodge every time or block them with her magic shields.

But then something happened that Alyssa didn´t understand at all the world lost all of its color and everything stopped moving except for Alyssa who could still move as she wanted "wait this is" Alyssa gasped as she remembered what was going on "you have remembered even without the younger sister teaching you how to use it" the golden yellow phoenix with red flames on her wings and tail along with silverish blue eyes answered Alyssa before landing on her shoulder.

Alyssa Churchill you are the reincarnation of the youngest sister of the Atari clan Karen Atari and you alone have the power to save Kari Atari from what is to come" the phoenix whispered into Alyssa´s ear "what do I have to do?" Alyssa asked as the phoenixes simply shock her head "you already know" it said before the world around Alyssa started to slowly move again.

Alyssa moved her scythe to the side to block Xalias claws and before Xalia could even react to that Alyssa spun the blade of the scythe upwards catching Xalia completely off guard as the scythes blade cut the neuroi core in half that was on Xalias chest "it´s over" Alyssa gasped for air as Xalia crashed into the ground.

Alyssa looked down at the body of Xalia or as she knew her Aibreann Churchill her older sister that supposedly had died during the year 1941 the same year Alyssa took command of the 500 JFW the Freedom witches "may this work for I have no options left" Alyssa sighed as she rammed a white red dagger into her sisters chest where before the neuroi core had been.

High above the rest of the battle were two figures both of them wearing the color of the night sky however one difference was that the witch was wearing crimson red just like the streaks of red in her raven black hair while the other was a neuroi or as the witch knew it the regrets of the past "you can already feel it can´t you Xerox" Yoshika grinned as Xerox raised his blade again "you may have defeated them for now but you seem to know that there is only one way to free them" Xerox swung down his blade but Yoshika simply moved to the side to avoid it.

Yoshika transformed her two blades into the two black red pistols before she started firing at Xerox who tried to evade her shots or to block them with his own blade "it´s useless" Yoshika yelled as she continued to fire at Xerox who tried to fly away but Yoshika was right behind him the entire time.

Xerox counter attacked several times but Yoshika bashed his blade away with the blades on her two pistols every time until they found themselves back where the exchange with the hybrids had gone down "tell me little witch no Kari Atari are you truly prepared to pay the price so you may free those five from my control?" Xerox asked as Yoshika landed as well and got out of her striker before transforming her pistols back into the two blades.

Yoshika knew exactly what Xerox was talking about as she lowered her blades "if there is one thing I have been sure of in my live then it is that I will do whatever I need to do to protect my friends and family" Xerox did not reply to that instead another humanoid neuroi landed nearby this one having orange lines across its arms and body "Xarax from this point forward you are the supreme commander of the neuroi forces on this planet carry out this mission in my stead for I have a something to attend to with someone" Xerox threw something towards Xarax who caught it before flying away.

Xerox turned back around to look at Yoshika who had stabbed both of her blades into the ground "so you have accepted your fate Kari?" Xerox asked his voice sounding a lot more like that of a human now "what happened in the past is my fault so the only thing I can do now is to make things right" Yoshika replied as Xerox allowed his blade to crash to the ground as well.

Xerox and Yoshika walked towards each other stopping once they could reach each other with their hands "accept your fate for you have run from this punishment for too long" Xerox spoke as his chest opened revealing a completely pitch black core "for the sins of the past and the mistakes I committed I shall accept whatever is next" Yoshika replied moving her right hand towards the black core.

Takami had no idea why but for some reason every neuroi they had been fighting against suddenly stopped firing their beams and moved towards one location and in the middle of it all was Xarax "what´s going on?" Mina asked over radio "the neuroi are retreating but why?" Alyssa asked only for Takami to turn around to see how the five neuroi hybrid witches they had just defeated disappeared in red black magic circles "find Yoshika right now" Takami yelled loud enough that everyone heard her even if they didn´t have a radio.

So everyone spread out to look for Yoshika and only a few minutes later everyone gathered above a massive black dome shield that covered a destroyed village [please don´t tell me] Takami thought as the shield changed colors and became transparent so they could look inside.

But one thing everyone knew they should have never looked for there in the Church that now had the roof missing were seven figures five of them lay on the ground unmoving with something glowing from their chests but no one was looking at those five no they were all looking at the other two one of them was Xerox who stood behind Yoshika who was on her knees but around her wrists, ankles and neck she had black chains that lead to the other five that lay on the ground.

Yoshika made no move as Xerox took hold of six weapons that floated into the air around him four of them were neuroi blades three of them green and one a deep red the other two weapons were the neuroi Naginata of Xonia and the great sword Xalia had used to fight [what is he doing with those?] Takami asked herself but Alyssa knew what was going on down there.

At first the weapons moved towards the five on the ground and towards Xerox before in one swift move all five weapons had the blood of those on them who wielded them in battle except for the red neuroi blade after that the chains around Yoshikas arms pulled her up until she was hanging in the air with her arms and legs outstretched.

Takami had no idea why but for some reason Alyssa started attacking the black dome like shield with her scythe and once Ayami asked what she was doing Alyssa simply replied with "if I´m unable to get in there Kari will die before our eyes" after that Takami, Jeanne, Hikari and Ayami tried as much as they could to destroy the dome like shield with everyone else to get to Yoshika before it was too late.

Yoshika slowly opened her eyes again which seemed to be much more difficult than it should have been "good we can proceed" Yoshika heard the voice that felt so familiar to her speak before a searing pain started to move from her arms and legs to her chest however she was unable to scream as she could no longer do so as something had robbed her of her voice.

She was barely aware that six weapons were covered in her blood before they moved away but the pain only intensified from there as Yoshika heard someone else screaming her name in worry accompanied by some kind of dull banging noise "the path to heaven was destroyed as was the one to hell so we can only do one thing" the voice that felt so familiar to Yoshika spoke again but the rest she didn´t hear as her eyes closed again.

Yoshika opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a battlefield with hundred no thousands of soldiers lying in the field around her their blood covering her from head to toe as well as the two pistols that Yoshika was holding in her hands Yoshika soon enough lost count as this scene played over again and again she and two others attacking an enemy army slaughtering everyone [I see what he meant] Yoshika thought with a sigh as she killed yet another general or whatever he had been.

At this point Yoshika no longer cared as long as her sisters were alive and well she would continue to fight to protect them at the cost of her own live "you see your own sins before you what is it that you will do?" Yoshika heard a deep voice of a man ask as she walked through a destroyed and burning village.

Yoshika looked around searching for the owner of the voice with her two pistols raised and ready to attack once she found him "will you truly bear the cross of your sins?" a voice that sounded like a caring mother asked as Yoshika continued to walk out of the destroyed village "face this and we will be the judge" the male voice spoke once more before Yoshika noticed that everything around her started to turn black.

The next thing Yoshika was able to clearly see had her scream out in terror she easily recognized the Shinano and the other ships nearby but they seemed badly damaged as they had partly rolled over to their sides and no matter where Yoshika looked she found a massive army of faceless humans and at their feet lay the corpses of hundreds of witches "will you do what must be done once the time comes" the male voice asked as the army noticed Yoshika and started to move towards her.

Yoshikas reaction was to run at first but the army started firing at her even though they missed for the most part so Yoshika was able to make it to the Shinano only to find a sight more horrifying than any nightmare could be as a large group of witches that had their hands and legs restrained were moved into several trucks and other transport vehicles but that wasn´t what Yoshika saw no it was everyone from the 501st and her four sisters tied to trees with some soldiers raising their riffles to execute them.

Yoshika was no longer thinking as she allowed her instincts to partly take over and guide her actions at first the soldiers had no idea what was happening until almost every single one of them dropped to the ground their heads missing from their bodies.

Only a few minutes later the rest of the faceless army came over the hill only to be meet by a crimson red firestorm that consumed everything in its path those that were barely alive after the crimson flames started to dissipate only to be turned into Swiss cheese by the automatic machine gun fire of Yoshika.

But now that the army on the ground had been destroyed they attacked from the air but Yoshika showed no mercy after she made sure that the remaining witches were safe under a crimson red dome like shield she took to the skies blasting every single aircraft that tried to shot her down out of the sky but even if the pilots were able to bail out Yoshika fired some incendiary bullets at their parachutes letting them fall to their deaths as their parachutes burned away above them.

At some point Yoshika looked around at the remains of what had been the army that had attacked her and her fellow witches "you did what you had to" the male voice spoke as a faceless person clothed in complete black robes with a hood hiding his face appeared before Yoshika "we shall show you how to safe those important to you but if you use it you might not survive" a female completely clothed in brilliant white robes added before taking the right hand of the person in black.

Yoshika was unable to move as the two of them placed their free hands on her chest and after a soft glow of gold they moved away from her "it is time you awaken Kari Atari to fulfill the promise you have made" the female in white spoke and Yoshikas eyes got heavy again before they closed completely she heard the man say something else "return to us to face your destiny" he said before everything went black.

At the time Yoshika was facing the faceless Army:

Takami, Alyssa, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami had finally managed to destroy the black dome like shield with everyone helping them but as soon as they got close to the church and Xerox he seemed to collapse to the ground as his body showed several white cracks however once Takami and Alyssa saw Yoshika they almost lost hope as a memory of a similar event came to the surface except that it had been in a Fuso shrine on a hill but everything else was the same.

Ayami went to Yoshika and felt for a pulse before listening if Yoshika was still breathing "she is still alive" Ayami yelled but no matter how hard they tried to remove the black chains from Yoshika they wouldn´t budge at all "you guys what´s going on with them?" Jeanne asked as she had turned around to look at the other five that were still lying on the ground around them.

Right above the five of them hovered a neuroi core but it wasn´t any of the colors they had seen before as they all glowed with a gentle blue light and at first they weren´t bigger as a pebble but they started to get bigger and bigger until they were the size of a fist.

After the cores had become that size they started lowering themselves until they made contact with the daggers that were still visible on all five witches and their bodies started to change not only did the skintight bodysuits disappear but at the same time the black silicone like body structure retreated towards the dagger before being pulled into the blue cores.

Takami, Hikari, Alyssa, Jeanne and Ayami watched as all five witches seemed to change back to their original bodies and a few minutes later the daggers dissolved before the cores started to move towards the shoulders of the five ex neuroi witch hybrids before simply falling apart into blue white dust that formed the symbol of the Atari clan.

Georgette, Sadako and Kanno now looked like your average human girl but the happiness was short lived as they looked at Sakura and Churchill for one Sakuras hair was still snow white and long enough to reach down her back but also her right arm was still covered in the black silicone like structure from before as for Aibreann her hair remained a long silverish blue white and both of her arms were still covered in the black silicone like structure.

But before anyone could do anything five magic circles made out of black rings and red symbols appeared under the five ex neuroi witch hybrids and they disappeared with the magic circles right after "what just" Ayami started to ask only for them to hear the distinct sound of several metal objects hitting the concrete floor behind them.

They turned around slowly to find Yoshika lying on the ground with the chains that were once around her wrists, ankles and neck lying in pieces around her "ugh" Yoshika groaned as she slowly raised her head her eyes only partly open "Kari what the hell where you even thinking" Takami and Alyssa yelled with Hikari as they ran to Yoshikas side and Takami picked her up in her arms while sitting on her knees as Hikari started to heal Yoshika.

Yoshika was pale as a ghost but that was the least of their problems right now as the battle between Xarax with her neuroi and the united armies of the world continued "we have to do something" Ayami yelled in frustration as Alyssa looked at Takami "Kikyo go I can save Kari from this you should keep your promise to her as well" Alyssa spoke her voice leaving no room for argument.

Takami nodded at that "Hikari stay with Karen and protect them you are exhausted as well. Ayami Jeanne please join me in this battle" Takami didn´t have to ask twice as Alyssa took Yoshika from her and Ayami and Jeanne got up with Takami before they all flew into battle they took one last look at Yoshika, Hikari and Alyssa "may the stars of the future guide you Karen" Takami whispered just loud enough for Alyssa to hear it before she took flight with Ayami and Jeanne.

Alyssa sighed as she raised her scythe into the air and a golden magic circle appeared under Yoshika "hear my plea Dragon of death Yamiyo" Alyssa yelled and the same midnight black dragon that had skeletal bones wrapping around his body appeared in the sky above the church "I see that it is already time" Yamiyos voice echoed over the land as he looked down into the church.

Alyssa simply nodded as she concentrated on the golden magic circle and a few moments later a golden yellow phoenix with red flames on her wings and tail along with silverish blue eyes landed on Alyssa´s scythe "I have heard your call will you complete the bond and take what is rightfully yours?" the phoenix asked as Yamiyo continued to watch them from above "yes I will Himura" Alyssa replied and the phoenix nodded at that.

Both Yamiyo and Himura became smaller until they were able to land on Alyssa´s shoulders with Yamiyo on her right and Himura on her left shoulder "there comes a time live comes to an end but your time has yet to come" Yamiyo spoke his voice holding no emotions "but as you are now we cannot return you to the world of the living either" Himura added her voice sounding a bit sad.

Alyssa had known that this was a possible outcome but even she couldn´t stop what was going to happen next even if she wanted to "therefore we grant you enough time to fulfill your mission before we send you back to face their trial once more" Himura spoke and with those words Yoshikas body started to glow in the same golden light of the magic circle that was on the ground.

At the same time the symbol of the Strike witches and the Atari clan in the same golden light became visible on Yoshikas chest and a few seconds later the light disappeared however as Yoshika got up her magic activated but instead of the black crystal like red wings from before they changed not only color but also form.

The black wings became a brilliant white and the feathers were a mix between gold and white and looked like real feathers of a bird now but otherwise Yoshikas outfit stayed the same black and red clothing as before "Karen, Hikari I thank you for what you have done for me but my time here is now limited" Yoshika spoke her voice hiding none of her sadness "I understand Yoshika go get em" Hikari smiled sadly as Yoshika walked over to her before pulling her into a hug.

After Yoshika released Hikari from her embrace she walked to Alyssa before rubbing her head a bit "goodbye Karen until we meet again" Yoshika softly spoke before allowing her wings to stretch out to her sides "you know I will come for you if you take too long Kari" Alyssa yelled as Yoshika shoot into the sky but unseen by any of them Xerox´s remains had disappeared.

The united armies had a problem although they were able to destroy any land based neuroi that came to attack them but due to a lot of wounded witches and overall for how long the battle had dragged on they lost control of the skies that was until a group of three witches arrived.

Alone their presence allowed the united armies some breathing room as all flying neuroi concentrated on the three of them who simply did one thing destroying the enemy before them without mercy several times the entire sky was alight by golden and black lightning as well as a ghostly white blue mist that covered the camp full of wounded from the fire of the neuroi.

The three witches had split up the one in a Fuso assassin's uniform protected those no longer able to fight while the one in red golden samurai armor fought with the ground forces destroying any enemy that faced her and the witch in golden white robes was the one who fought in the sky with the 500, 501st, 502nd and the 31st who were the only ones still able to fight.

But even with their efforts it seemed as if there was no end to the amount of neuroi that replaced those that had just been destroyed "there is just no end to them" Takami gasped as she struck several hundred neuroi with her black lightning again "but no matter how strong the enemy may be there is only one path for us" Ayami yelled cutting several ground neuroi apart before they could fire on several tanks that had been moving.

Jeanne would have added something but her entire concentration was focused on keeping the wounded safe with the help of her familiar who seemed to appear and disappear all over the camp but what worried everyone was that even though the neuroi were losing a lot of their forces they were still able to push back the united armies regardless of that fact.

Takami was joined by several fighter aircraft in the air again as the ground forces continued to be pushed back even further by the ground neuroi "this ends now" a voice shouted loud enough that anyone was able to hear it easily but what was even more astonishing was the fact that the neuroi both those on the ground and in the air started to back off.

And the reason for that was spotted soon after a flame of crimson red and gold was flying towards the battlefield before crashing into the ground throwing a massive cloud of dust into the air "there have been too many lives lost to you I shall end this once and for all" the same voice yelled as the dust cloud was split into two.

At first no one could see anything else than a Fuso witch in a red black outfit that seemed to stand in midair but after the dust cleared a bit more there on her back were the wings of an angel as many called it but the black red flames that covered her two blades and her raven black hair told a completely different story "Moeru sekai" the witch yelled as she swung one blade towards the sky and one towards the ground.

The black red flames formed a simple ball about the size of the witches fist that moved towards the neuroi but as soon as the witch had returned her blades to their scabbards on her back she seemed to whisper something else "Shinku no bakuhatsu" and both the sky and the ground were engulfed in a sea of red and black flames the only thing you could hear besides the burning flames was the screeching screams of the thousands of neuroi that seemed to get burned away completely.

After the flames dissipated there was nothing left the land was charred to charcoal black and nothing seemed alive anymore be it plant or anything else but no one cheered just yet as right in the middle of it all stood two figures both of them humanoid neuroi one with orange and silver lines on its body with a neuroi blade on her back.

The other neuroi looked more like a man but he had green lines and markings on his body with an even larger version of a neuroi blade on his back "I see you have reclaimed your title and memories as the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi after all" Xerox shouted as Yoshika landed on the ground again.

What happened next had Takami gasp as five magic circles appeared around Yoshika who was now on one knee while watching Xerox and Xarax "bring back what I have saved for they have something to do" Yoshika whispered as the five magic circles started turning faster and faster.

Until a white flash of light blinded everyone but once they could see again Yoshika was no longer alone no around her stood five others Georgette Lemare, Shimohara Sadako and Kanno Naoe were wearing their normal outfits with their neuroi blades that now looked like normal Fuso style blades but the other two looked different.

Sakura Miyafujis was wearing a dark green samurai armor with black symbols on it with her Naginata resting over her shoulders and Aibreann Churchill was now wearing a simple standard Britannian fighter jacket and a grey trench coat hoodie with black stockings on her legs and black padded boots and over her back was the great sword however it was now a deep arctic white hand guard with a silver blade but one thing all five of them had in common was that they looked pissed towards Xerox and Xarax.

Takami and Ayami wanted to move but for some reason they knew that they could do nothing else than watch as a few cylinder like neuroi landed behind Xerox and Xarax "what are you up to?" Yoshika asked as Xerox held up his hand before Yoshika or the other five were close enough to attack him or Xarax.

Xarax moved towards the six cylinder like neuroi before opening them partly what Yoshikas saw almost had her attack Xerox and Xarax right then and there but Sakura was barely able to stop her as in those neuroi were six people but all of them very dear to either Yoshika, Sakura, Hikari or Takami and Aibreann after all seeing your mother and grandmother or in Takamis, Hikaris, Alyssa´s and Aibreann´s case father and mother captured by the enemy was bad enough.

Yoshika was still ready to attack at a moment´s notice as Xarax closed the six neurois again "what I want is simple" Xerox moved towards Yoshika "a simple one on one with you Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi with neither of us holding back. If you win I will allow you to destroy me and everyone else under my command" Xerox explained but Xarax cut in "of course if my lord wins you are to surrender yourself and the five other you have recently freed to him and you will fight for us otherwise we might need to" Xarax raised her blade over one of the cylinder like neuroi to make her point.

Yoshika tried to look for help but everyone she looked at could simply not give her the answer she needed "Xerox none of us can ever trust your word so what makes you think we will accept this?" Sakura yelled her right hand on her Naginata.

Xerox for his part didn´t even sounded surprised "true enough then allow me to show you then" Xerox replied and the next thing everyone saw was that Xerox stabbed his hand into Xarax´s chest but instead of Xarax falling apart into white shards her form got smaller until there were only two cores left each about the size of an apple.

Xerox placed the orange one on the ground near the cylinder like neuroi but the other he threw towards Yoshika and out of reflex Yoshika caught it "with that my forces are no longer able to move or fight until the two cores are once more united" Xerox explained as Yoshika looked down at the ocean blue core in her hand.

Xerox turned towards Yoshika his blade in hand "what shall it be Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi?" Xerox asked as Takami, Alyssa, Hikari, Jeanne and Ayami landed behind Yoshika, Sakura, Aibreann, Georgette, Sadako and Kanno together with the others that had been on the Shinano with them including the 500ed, 501st, 502nd and the 31st "who is he talking about when he wants to fight the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi?" Hikari asked a bit confused.

Takami and Alyssa looked at Yoshika for a moment "tell them and hold onto this for me until I´m done with him" Yoshika spoke as she placed the blue neuroi core into Takamis hands before walking away from the group "I had it" Keiko yelled and before anyone knew what was going on Keiko had rammed her blade that was part of her uniform into Yoshikas back.

Yoshika gasped for air as her mouth started to fill with blood "seems you can´t even trust your own" Xerox seemed to sigh as Raisa Pöttgen and Kitano Furuko aimed their rifles at Takami and Alyssa "no matter this makes this a lot easier" Xerox spoke before he disappeared.

Only for him to reappear right above Kaito who stood over the bleeding form of Yoshika "you have no reason to exists in this world" Xerox mumbled before placing his hand on Kaitos face right after Xerox removed his hand Keiko collapsed to the ground as did Raisa and Kitano "you three have doomed this world so I shall have you watch as everything is turned to ash" Xerox voice seemed to hold nothing but disappointment.

Xerox took to the air again and something seemed to move in the clouds above him only to reveal some kind of massive green black ring that was around a giant black core "your time is up humans" Xerox simply spoke but everyone heard him as the ring started to spin around the black core "the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi was your last hope of survival so with this I bid you farewell" Xerox mocked with a bow however one of them had moved as Alyssa Churchill ran to Yoshikas side before picking up something from Yoshikas hands and raised it towards Xerox "my sister may no longer be able to fight so you shall face me instead" Alyssa yelled as she had raised both the Hakai no ha and Sōzō no ha that were covered in Yoshikas blood towards Xerox.

Xerox seemed to do nothing for a moment before the black green ring around the black core started to slow down and Xerox landed not too far away from Alyssa "you will never win but let´s just kill some time before I destroy everything then" Xerox spoke his voice sounding bored.

Alyssa stabbed both the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha into the ground before calling her scythe to her hands "the weapons of three that have claimed over a million lives shall become one to take one more to guarantee the peace of this world" Alyssa simply spoke as all three weapons started to glow in a eerie black and orange light.

A few seconds later the black and orange glow surrounded Alyssa before the sound of breaking glass was heard and now Alyssa was holding two orange half moon like blades that had black chains attached to them that lead into the sleeves of Alyssa´s outfit "shall we dance one last time Hyaku rinoshi" Alyssa whispered as she seemed to fly towards Xerox who raised his own weapon in response.

* * *

 **Well that is all I have for all of you my readers I hope you enjoyed it**

 **leave your o9pinion in a review for me or if you have a question or suggestions for me write me a PM don´t worry I don´t bite**

 **Anyway I hope to get out the next chaoter faster but I can´t make any promisess on that so until the next one everyone**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**

 **signing out**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey there everyone I´m not dead just yet even if the world has been trying for some time now  
**

 **I´m really sorry that it took me this took so long but with my new job I have barely any time to write with my other responsibilities.**

 **Thanks to Killroy122496 and AdmiralJ for helping me with this chapter and the story in general**

 **that is all I have to say for now**

 **Takeoff everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: An angel shall rise from the Ashes**

The Fifteenth June of the year 1947

The last battle between humanity and their mostly unknown enemies the neuroi had started on this day however over the day several other things happened as well.

For one a group of six witches revealed themselves to be the reincarnations of three clan members and three guardians of the Atari clan.

This clan was only spoken about in rumors and legends today but the battle of today showed that most of the rumors and legends were true after all, at first a massive force of neuroi had attacked and everything seemed to go in the united armies favor seeing as a lot of the enemy forces were being destroyed.

However a second attack came from a different direction but the six witches that claimed to be part of the Atari clan fought with several joint fighter wings to destroy it the six members of the Atari clan fought the leader of the neuroi and five witches that were under the control of the enemy.

The battle between the six Atari clan members and the six neuroi was decided quickly however what happened afterwards is unclear as the force that fought against the second attack of neuroi seemed to disappear for several hours in which the united armies had to fight against an even larger force of neuroi as the remains of both attack forces joined together.

But once the battle seemed lost for the united armies three witches descended from the sky one of them wearing a black Fuso style assassin uniform used some unknown magic to cover the camp full of wounded with blue white smoke while simultaneously healing as many as she could the other two one wearing a red and gold Fuso samurai armor fought with the ground forces destroying enemies right left and center while the one in white and silver robes destroyed the neuroi in the sky with black and gold lightning from her blade with the few witches and planes that were still able to fight.

A few minutes after those three arrived several joint fighter wings joined the battle the Freedom witches, the Strike witches and the Brave witches fought with the witch in white and silver in the sky while the 31st fighter squadron Africa assisted the ground forces and the witch in red and gold samurai armor but regardless of how many enemies all of them destroyed there were even more replacing those that had been destroyed just moments ago.

The ground forces were being pushed back further and further and it looked as if everything was lost but that was the moment all fighting stopped as an angle of death descended from the sky the person seemed to be a Fuso witch but the white golden feathered wings on her back told a different story.

As for why many called her an angle of death that was because of the black and crimson red flames that covered both of her blades and her hair, this angle of death single handedly destroyed any neuroi that was remaining on the ground or in the sky but in the process she completely destroyed the land as well.

After the neuroi were destroyed the angel of death called on five other witches that joined her but two neurois remained the two leaders Xerox and Xarax but before the angel of death could attack the neuroi showed them something that was inside six other neuroi whatever was inside those six neuroi prevented the angel of death and the others from attacking and for some reason the neuroi called Xerox wanted to fight the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi.

What happened next could only described as betrayal Kitano Keiko stabbed the angel of death in the back with her Fuso style blade but the reaction of the neuroi was strange as the leader of the neuroi Xerox did something to Kitano Keiko and two other witches of the 31st before taking to the sky again.

From the clouds a massive green black ring that surrounded a black core descended and started spinning Xerox yelled that the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi had been the last hope of humanity for survival but before he could fire a witch in white and red robes took two blades from the hands of the fallen angel of death.

And this is where we return to the POV of one Takami Karibuchi or as those close to her know her Kikyo Atari:

Kikyo wanted to scream in rage but no sound left her mouth as she looked towards where her younger sister Kari was bleeding out on the ground while the youngest sister Karen ran towards Xerox with two weapons in hand that had been only seen once before in the past in a war that had been thankfully forgotten as it had been nothing short of genocide.

The clashing of Xerox´s blade and Alyssa´s weapon woke Takami and everyone else from their trance Hikari and Sakura were the first by Yoshikas side followed closely by Takami, Ayami and Jeanne and everyone else with a few watching Keiko and the other two who betrayed them "oh god please no Yoshika stay with us" Sakura yelled as she started healing Yoshika with Hikari helping her.

They were able to slow down the bleeding but once Yoshika grabbed Sakuras and Hikaris hands they stopped in surprise "don´t waste your time on me you have bigger problems" Yoshika wheezed as Takami turned her around "Kari what are you talking about?" Jeanne asked with tears in her eyes.

Yoshika started coughing badly for a moment before she replied as blood covered the edges of her mouth and hand "once Karen defeats Xerox you have to get that weapon away from her otherwise she will kill all of you" Yoshika hissed in pain "my blade the Hakai no ha is the vessel that was used to seal away the emotions and memories of the three Atari sisters but if anyone else than me wields it they will be corrupted until the blades kills them" Yoshika explained with a weak voice as she looked towards where Xerox and Alyssa were fighting against each other.

Hikari, Sakura and everyone else wanted to help Yoshika but it was Takami who told the bitter truth "what will happen to you once we leave and try to take the weapon away from her?" she asked getting a sad sigh from Yoshika "I won´t make it but I know that there will be a day that we all will see each other again" Yoshika smiled as her hand brushed away the tears on Takamis face before falling to the ground Takami grabbed it as Yoshikas eyes closed halfway before her head fell to the side.

Takami cried tears of loss and sadness as did many others but Takami was the one who calmed down the fastest "we shall meet again one day Kari" she whispered sadly before closing Yoshikas eyes with her hand before placing her on the ground and covering her with her silver robe "what now?" Ayami asked her voice holding true and unshackled rage as everyone looked at Takami "once Alyssa defeats Xerox we will take that weapon away from her and once me and my guardians have it I will be able to take it apart once more while everyone else needs to keep Alyssa away from us" Takami explained as she looked towards the battle between Xerox and Alyssa.

Xerox was surprised not only had he never seen this weapon before that Karen Atari was using but the ease in which this witch had managed to force him into a corner was even more so as he tried to strike her again only to dodge one of the orange half moon like blades that came from his side.

Xerox bashed the smaller blade away with his own blade but he was barely able to avoid the second orange moon like blade that came towards him but it still managed to almost slice of his arm at the shoulder "this is a surprise I never would have imagined that there would be someone who was able to fight me like this other than the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi" Xerox cackled as he moved towards Alyssa at speed again his weapon raised high into the air.

Alyssa patiently waited for Xerox to close the distance and once he was about two meters away from her Alyssa dropped low to the ground while holding one blade behind her back with the other right before her, Xerox was able to deflect the first blade from Alyssa but the other wrapped around Xerox´s blade like a snake with its chain before burying the blade into the ground "you are done" Alyssa yelled as the chain around Xerox´s blade allowed Alyssa to get around him to strike at his back.

Xerox made no move but somehow he moved his blade despite the chain and Alyssa almost ran straight into it as he held it in a reverse grip pointing the blade behind him "to close" Alyssa growled as she backed away from Xerox while still having the chain around his blade "you have amused me thus far but now I should end it as it is getting rather boring" Xerox seemed to easily unravel his blade from Alyssa´s chain before he seemed to disappear.

[Where the hell did he go?] Alyssa thought before she threw both of her blades into the sky getting a satisfying sound of breaking glass as well as a frustrated yell from Xerox "found you" Alyssa grinned as she retracted the chain of one of her blades before catching the blade itself and throwing it out a bit before she started to spin the blade in a circle behind her as the other landed in the ground behind Xerox who had a massive crack on his face.

Xerox made no move so Alyssa did instead "Inazuma" Alyssa whispered as her entire body was covered in silver lightning "what´s this?" Xerox mumbled but in the next instant Alyssa was on him burying one of her blades into his shoulder while the other was right through his hand that held his blade "clever little witch" Xerox growled but Alyssa disappeared again.

Xerox picked up his blade with his other hand but the next thing he knew both of his arms were separated from his body as well as one of his legs "seems you have won witch" Xerox sighed as he feel to the ground but as he was falling Alyssa rammed both of her blades into his back and twisted them around until the sound of a core breaking was heard and Xerox fell apart into white shards.

Alyssa was breathing hard as she slowly got up again she whispered "Raikiri" and the silver lightning disappeared but what Alyssa didn´t notice was the silver black silicone body like structure that was replacing her skin under her clothing "Kari wasn´t kidding that this technique takes a lot out of you" Alyssa mumbled as she sat down on the ground as she slowly turned her head towards the sound of running feet but for some reason her vision started to get blurry before everything went black.

Hikari was the first to find Alyssa leaning against a tree with her eyes closed "she is over here" she yelled and a few seconds later everyone else was running with her towards Alyssa but Takami stopped them once she saw Alyssa clearly.

Alyssa´s body was now a silverish black silicone body like structure with twelve black wing spike like appendages on her back that had glowing golden lines going down the middle of each one. She was wearing a silver black and golden white skintight bodysuit with a silver and golden neuroi core in the center of her chest and on her hands were also black gloves that each had a single whitish golden color marking on the palms of each hand, and the gloves also had five small holes each at the top of the hands that were all too familiar with Takami. Alyssa´s hair changed to a bright golden yellow with red and white streaks going down from the middle to the tips of her hair.

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes but now they were a deep golden red with two whitish silver crystals in the center of her eyes. In the center of her forehead was a multi-colored diamond with the colors blood red, silverish white, golden yellow, midnight black, emerald green and oceanic blue.

Takami hated it not only had she lost a sister today already but now the same corruption from ages ago was trying to take away her other one as well "do not hold back as long as we are able to take her weapon and keep her busy for a while we can still win this" Mina assured everyone and like that everyone either took to the sky or in the case of the five ex neuroi hybrid witches and the others of the Atari clan they drew their weapons.

Alyssa seemed to be confused as her head tilted slightly to the side but Takami attacked but was forced back as Alyssa swung her blade on a chain around herself "watch out we don´t know what else she is capable of right now" Ayami yelled before blocking a golden white beam with her magic shield that was fired by one of the twelve drones that had launched from Alyssa´s back "not these things again" Hikari yelled as she bashed away a beam with her Odachi.

But Alyssa stopped with her attacks for just a moment but what she spoke next revealed something that none of them had know until then "It's has always been about you Kikyo and Kari it has never been about Karen. Thank you Kikyo for doing your duty Thank you Kari for saving and protecting my village. Thank you Kikyo and Kari for being the daughters that I never had. It was never about me I never got any thanks in return either for saving your lives protecting the family, or for being the daughter of the Atari clan. I have always been in your fucking shadows and never once have I ever gotten any thanks in return or been recognized as a member or daughter of the clan. No one ever came to celebrate my birthday with me you know how I felt that I was so lonely and depressed I just wanted to kill myself I felt like a disgrace to the family but no more I will prove to everyone that you both are nothing compared to me since I am life and death, I am creation and destruction. I am your end and it is time for both of you my dearest sisters and your guardians to meet your death. I will be the only one of the Atari clan and this world will bow before my feet and worship me as their goddess so now sister, friends, family, and comrades I have only one thing to say just die, die, die and disappear you miserable specks into oblivion" Alyssa yelled the last part before she attacked.

None of the witches fighting against Karen noticed anything as a cloud of red and black feathers appeared where the body of Kari Atari was lying before it started to disperse into the air fading from view right after as the silver robe fell to the ground.

Yoshika had no idea what was going on one moment she was telling Takami and everyone else something before everything went black for her she could no longer feel her body as everything started to get cold "I guess this is the end for me" Yoshika whispered as her eyes started to close however there was a single light.

The next thing Yoshika found when she opened her eyes was herself standing before two massive doors in a white hallway one door was a pitch black with two skulls as door handles while the other door was pure gold with two wings as door handles "so you have returned sooner than we thought you would" Yoshika saw two figures both of them stood on one of the doors while looking down at her.

Yoshika had no idea what to say until she remembered where she had seen these two before "if I´m here it means I have failed to change the future yet again haven´t I?" Yoshika sighed as she simply sat down on the ground.

The two figures on top of the doors landed before the doors before speaking again "you did what we have asked of you but yet you wish to return and we cannot see why that is?" the figure in gold and white asked "so I may keep my promise to my father" Yoshika simply replied to that.

The room stayed silent for several minutes until the person in black robes spoke once more "you have a choice once more but before you decide there is someone here who wishes to see you" he explained before disappearing with the person in white and gold "what do you mean?" Yoshika asked confused looking up at where the two had just been.

That is until someone embraced her from behind "my little Yoshika it is good to see you again even if it is like this" Ichiro Miyafuji spoke his voice soft "Otōsan" Yoshika whispered in shook as tears gathered in her eyes before she broke down while returning the hug of her father who shed several tears as well.

The two stayed like that for a long time but how long it had been neither of them cared "Yoshika I have watched you since the day you took the Hakai no ha from Yoshiko and left to Europe. I watched as you fought to protect even when so many where working against you know this I will be watching you even as you continue on your own path" Ichiro´s voice was barely above a whisper but it held a warmth that was unlike anything Yoshika had felt for a long time.

Yoshika had her eyes closed as she slowly nodded "only you can decide what is next for you and never let anyone tell you otherwise" Ichiro spoke before he started to fall apart into particles of golden light "I will and thank you Otōsan" Yoshika whispered as she found herself sitting on a cliff overlooking a village with a cherry blossom tree standing nearby.

Yoshika whipped away the tears still on her cheeks before turning around "I will do what I have to even if it means that many might see me as their enemy I will protect everyone with my power" Yoshika yelled the last part as she got up.

The figure in gold and white turned to the one in black "then you shall face the trial we have prepared for you for so long" the person in black spoke and before Yoshika knew what was happening darkness surrounded her once more.

POV Olivia Jantzen on the outskirts of Hamburg:

Olivia had no idea why but for some reason she was flying towards Hamburg once a proud city before the neuroi destroyed it completely Olivia had not the slightest clue what was happening back in Berlin at the battle as all communication had been lost several hours ago.

Olivia noticed something that was floating in the river so she raised her mg to take a closer look at it with her scope however as soon as she got a good look at what it was she was already diving down from the clouds towards the water and just before she was going to crash into the water she slowed down and pulled up while holding someone in her arms.

Olivia noticed the neuroi immediately that were flying towards her so she dived away to the only intact building of the city that was the massive cathedral and once she was inside she laid down the still form of Yoshika Miyafuji but now that Olivia got a good look at her she noticed why Yoshika didn´t move her skin was as pale as a ghost and her chest wasn´t moving and once Olivia placed her fingers against the side of Yoshikas throat Olivia knew that Yoshika was dead.

"May you rest in peace we shall carry on in your steed" Olivia spoke with a bowed head before walking into the bell tower of the cathedral but the higher she got the more Olivia feared what had happened in Berlin after all Yoshika Miyafuji was the strongest witch Olivia had ever encountered in her life "what was strong enough to kill a witch like you?" Olivia mumbled as she arrived on the top of the bell tower.

Olivia looked around but other than the old bell and several partly destroyed clockwork pieces she found nothing "why am I even here?" Olivia mumbled but as she was about to go down the stairs again she felt it again almost as if someone was calling out to her so she stopped dead in her tracks.

Olivia looked at the bell of the tower although it was obvious that it was old and had seen a lot of abuse due to the weather over the years however the bell chimed twelve times before falling silent again "how can this bell even be working like this?" Olivia asked herself as she tried to get the ringing out of her ears.

Before Olivia knew what was happening she saw something that looked like a memory from a very long time ago it showed her someone that almost looked like her saying goodbye to someone who was wearing black and red clothes in a harbor before the person that almost looked like Olivia boarded a ship that sailed away but that was where the memory ended.

Just before it ended however Olivia heard someone say to her "take what I have left and return the one who can end this all" the voice sounded sad but yet encouraging at the same time for some reason [what does it mean take what they left and return with the one who can end it all?] Olivia asked herself as she looked over the destroyed landscape around the cathedral.

"Olivia Jantzen you already know what it is you need to take yet you still refuse" Olivia heard the voice of someone ask "what are you talking about and who are you anyway?" Olivia replied while looking around "you know who we are and that is all we are going to say" another voice said but now that Olivia took a closer look at the massive bell she found two animals engraved on its surface to be more precise a picture of a King cobra snake and a Siberian snow husky.

But as soon as Olivia tried to wipe away the dust to get a better look the entire world turned white for her only for Olivia to find herself lying in a field near a massive castle "you finally found your way here descendant of Orivia Atari" Olivia turned towards who had spoken to her only to find the same brown king cobra snake sitting before her "I shall tell you what you need to know Olivia before you can even try and help the one person who can end this" the Siberian snow Husky that Olivia knew was her familiar spoke and like that the two Familiars started to explain a few things to Olivia while also leaving out a few minor details.

By the time Olivia found herself on the highest level of the bell tower again the sun had started to set "now let´s see" Olivia mumbled as she placed both of her hands on the bell again and after she closed her eyes and activated her magic she felt as a weight settled into her hands together with a massive surge of her magical powers [this feels amazing] Olivia thought as she slowly opened her eyes again only to see that she was now holding two Fuso style blades one was a dark green blade with a brown handle and the other was a light gray blade with a white handle.

But before Olivia could marvel any longer at the two blades she felt as the entire cathedral seemed to start shaking "shit" Olivia cursed as she started to run down the stairs as fast as she could and once she was in the main hall she took Yoshikas body before running out of the now crumbling cathedral and once Olivia had set Yoshikas body down in a partly intact building she looked back only to see the once proud cathedral collapse completely.

[I better set up a small camp before I do anything else I don´t like the look of those clouds] Olivia thought as she rummaged through her bag pack and started to set a rather big tent as well as a few other things that she found in the destroyed city that she placed into the tent together with Yoshikas body.

And just like Olivia had thought just as she managed to move her striker unit into the tent it started to rain pretty heavily outside "now to get started on bringing you back" Olivia mumbled as she took hold of the two blades she got from the bell tower once more.

After Olivia created the symbol in the ground and placed Yoshika in the middle she sat down with her legs crossed and the two blades in her hands "I hope this works" Olivia sighed as she activated her magic and the symbol under Yoshika started to glow in a deep red with black smoke rising from it as well before Olivia passed out.

Yoshika had been walking through the village for a while now in search of some kind of clue on how she was supposed to get back but that's when she felt it a magical presence that felt familiar to her but yet it felt very old but before Yoshika was going to dwell on that she was going to find who had entered this plane as she started running on the rooftops towards where she felt the magical presence.

Olivia opened her eyes but where she was confused her as she was lying on a small wooden ship that was in the middle of a harbor that was in the middle of a small village "ok I guess that worked" Olivia mumbled as she got up and looked around "now I just have to" Olivia was interrupted by someone landing on the boat right behind her.

But before either Yoshika or Olivia could say a word they were both blinded by a bright red light and the last thing Olivia saw was that Yoshika was covered in pitch black smoke before her eyes closed as well.

Olivia opened her eyes a few seconds later to find that she was lying on her back in the middle of the tent but she felt as if she had used up almost all of her magic power for something and the reason for that she found as soon as she turned her head to the side where before the magic symbol had been with Yoshika Miyafujis body now laid a young woman on her side with long raven black hair with red strands in it.

Just like the hair of the young woman her outfit consisted of a black shirt with a pair of black shorts with knee socks and over that black shirt the girl was wearing a blood red jacket with a white silver wolf on the back the only thing Olivia was able to clearly see before she fell asleep was that this young woman was alive evident by the slight movement of her back as she breathed.

Yoshika had no clue what just happened one moment she was looking at a taller version of Erica Hartmann and now she felt as if someone had dropped a building on top of her as her eyes slowly opened only to see a dark brown ceiling.

She was in a tent, lying down, whilst in the distance the sun was climbing over the horizon "You have been passed out for almost two days you know" a person said, standing somewhere in the back of the tent. "Ok where am I and who are you? " Yoshika asked. "We are currently 300km North of Berlin and I am Olivia Jantzen, Captain of the Karlsland Luftwaffe", the person answered, now stepping into the light.

A girl that looked like a taller Erica Hartmann, wearing a gray swimsuit with a Karlsland Uniform over it, walked towards Yoshika, helping her up. "It's time to take back, what's ours" Olivia added.

After taking a look through the tent, Yoshika found two strikers, some supplies and two mysterious looking blades. "We better move soon if we want to get there before night falls" Olivia mumbled.

"You know, that I have more battle experience than you and also a higher rank!" Yoshika growled in response "I know, but I don't care at the moment, because at the moment, Xiulan can't pin-point your location Yoshika, so we have to move fast and undercover!" Olivia replied.

"Have I ever told you that you could call me by my first name?" Yoshika asked her voice holding a lot of anger "No you didn´t but..." Olivia managed to stutter out before Yoshika cut her off. "Why are you calling me by my first name then?" Yoshika asked yet again this time letting her anger seep into her words a bit more "My apologies, but have you ever heard of an Orivia Atari or as it would be properly pronounced Olivia Atari? She was the cousin of Kari Atari on her mother's side. Her mother and her left Fuso because they inherited a good piece of land in northern Karlsland, it's the reason they were not mentioned in the book of ancestors, but only in the Atari Clan Codex." Olivia explained as fast as she could.

Yoshika needed a moment to think about everything that Olivia had just told her "So what if you are a distant relevant of mine?" Yoshika replied crossing her arms over her chest "Well it would at least explain Ikono and Seziku" With these words azure blue smoke gathered by Olivia´s boots before revealing a gray Siberian snow husky and a green king cobra. "Hi thssere, Yoshika, I'm Seziku and this is Olivia´s other Familiar, Ikono" the snake explained.

The gray husky made a bowing gesture. "Look Yoshika I can use the smelling sense of a cobra, I know that this will not be our last battle against the neuroi. Didn't you ask yourself why the sun didn't shine as much since we got near the equator and Europe?" Olivia asked and Yoshika started to think about it for a bit.

"Then why is that?" Yoshika asked with a raised eyebrow "a lot of neuroi ships are currently orbiting the earth and even more are on standby behind the moon" Olivia explained "So the battle to win back Karlsland was a total failure after all or can we win back my sister?" Yoshika asked hopeful "Your sister is probably still in or in the vicinity of Berlin, so yes we can try to get back your Sister yet the most difficult thing will be removing the neuroi core." Olivia mumbled

Yoshika nodded at that "what´s the status of the united armies?" Yoshika asked but Olivia shook her head in response "I see leave my sister to me then" Yoshika sighed as she started to prepare herself to face Xiulan in one last battle [Karen everyone I hope I´m not too late] Yoshika thought as she watched the gray sky above her with a sad smile.

Not even ten minutes later both Olivia and Yoshika were in a striker standing before the tent with Olivia having her MG on her back together with her two new blades however Yoshika had nothing on her as of right now with whom she could have fought but before Olivia could question that Yoshika took off so Olivia was forced to follow her or be left behind.

The flight at about nine hundred kilometers per hour took them about twenty minutes to get from Hamburg to Berlin but what they saw was not encouraging sure there were no neuroi in the sky or on the ground but what was on the ground were the bodies of soldiers and witches numbering into the thousands if Yoshika had to guess but made no comment about it while Olivia had a hard time keeping her last meal down at the sight before her.

No matter where they looked they only found destroyed military vehicles, tanks and more dead bodies "seems I really was too late" Yoshika spoke her voice sounding almost hollow as she and Olivia landed in a field where a certain group of bodies was lying together with someone who simply stood in the middle of it all holding two orange moon like blades in her hands.

Yoshika got out of her striker but Olivia simply landed while Yoshika approached the figure that held the two orange moon like blades "seems you really lost yourself haven´t you Karen" Yoshika spoke her voice barely above a whisper and full of sadness but it seems that Karen had heard her.

Karen´s skin was now a silverish black silicone body like structure with twelve black wing like appendages on her back that have glowing golden lines going down the middle of each one.

She wears a silver black and golden white skintight bodysuit with a silver and golden neuroi core in the center and on her hands are also black gloves that each have a single whitish golden color marking on the palms of each hand, the gloves also have five small holes each at the top of the hands that were all too familiar to Yoshika.

Her hair has changed to a bright golden yellow with red and white streaks going down from the middle to the end tips of her hair. Alyssa eyes are now a deep golden red with two whitish silver crystals in the center of her eyes. In the center of her forehead is a multi-colored diamond with the colors blood red, silverish white, golden yellow, midnight black, emerald green and oceanic blue.

Olivia gasped as Yoshika simply walked towards Alyssa without hesitation but Alyssa responded by attacking with her two moon like blades but as soon as they were close to hitting Yoshika they crashed into the ground and Alyssa was unable to get them back into her hands with the chains no matter how hard she pulled on them "you have suffered enough Karen" Yoshika spoke her voice soft but full of concern "just sit right there and be silent" Yoshika added as the twelve wing like appendages started to fire golden white lasers at Yoshika who simply dodged every one of them.

Alyssa dropped the chains that were attached to the two orange moon like blades and started flying towards Yoshika but Yoshika simply blocked the strikes of the five large golden white claws with her magic shield while dodging the golden white lasers of the drones.

Olivia watched as Yoshika continued to make a fool of Alyssa by not attacking at all so it was a surprise to her that Yoshika picked up the two orange moon like blades after a while "I will not lose Karen and I´m sorry for never having noticed what has happened to you" Yoshikas words seemed to stop Alyssa dead in her tracks but Yoshika closed her eyes before placing her left hand with one blade over her right arm that was outstretched towards Karen.

"I am the drive that is my heart War is my life, and Death is my fate. I have fought an infinite amount of battles. Unknown to neither Future nor known to Past or Present. Have withstood many challenges and obstacles to create many weapons and destroy enemies. Yet, these hands will never know any bounds" Yoshika chanted as the ground under her feet was turning pitch black with an eerily red glow "Sensō no chi" Yoshika whispered the last part as she allowed the two orange moon like blades to fall into the pitch black mass under her feet.

The weapon disappeared immediately and instead two blades and a scythe were left behind instead once the black mass had disappeared from view the world changed the sky turned blood red with black stars and a black sun but no matter where you looked now the entire ground was full of weapons of different design and era as well as the remains of old armor and uniforms all of them looking as if they had just been in their last battle.

Yoshika for her part simply started walking towards Alyssa who seemed to slowly back away "for what I have failed to do in the past I shall pay for in the present" Yoshika spoke her voice even but as she continued to walk towards Alyssa both of the dragon marks on Yoshikas arms started glowing one in red and the other pitch black.

Yoshika stopped once Alyssa was about ten meters away from her "I will free you of this curse so you may fulfill your duty to this world as well Karen" at that moment both the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha appeared in Yoshikas hands "Kurimuzon kaminari" Yoshika whispered as she started to move towards Alyssa again.

Alyssa was holding her scythe in a defensive position but the red black fire that started to cover Yoshika was unnerving as neither Karen or Xarax had ever seen or known about this power before now "it´s always the same isn´t it?" Alyssa hissed "you Kikyo everyone just ignores everything I do no matter what it is" Alyssa yelled before attacking Yoshika with her scythe.

Yoshika was pushed back a bit by the force of Alyssa´s attack but only moments later Yoshika countered as she redirected the scythe with the Hakai no ha while swinging the Sōzō no ha towards Alyssa´s midsection only for the blade to meet the pole of the scythe "don´t you dare underestimate me" Alyssa yelled before punching Yoshika in the face.

The force behind Alyssa´s fist was enough to send Yoshika flying for several meters before she rolled and landed on her feet "Karen you can still stop all of this" Yoshika yelled as the black red flames started to engulf both of her blades "the only path I can walk on from here on out is the one of destruction" Alyssa yelled getting ready to attack again.

Yoshika sighed sadly at that as she allowed the crimson flames to form two wings on her back "then I shall do everything in my power to save you from that fate as it is my own" Yoshika spoke with closed eyes but in the next instant she disappeared from view "I will never allow any of you to look down on me ever again" Alyssa yelled as her body was engulfed in orange lightning.

Yoshika used that moment to strike Alyssa with her full strength behind her blades only for one to get blocked by Alyssa´s scythe but the other sliced across Alyssa´s chest and the neuroi core that was there "oh no you don´t" Alyssa yelled jumping backwards so that Yoshikas blade only grazed the neuroi core.

Yoshika wasted no time she attacked again and this time Alyssa could do nothing but try and deflect Yoshikas blows or dodge them as they came to fast after another to stop them all but as Yoshika was about to knock Alyssa out for good she felt a searing pain on her left side of her arm so she gained some distance.

Yoshika looked at her left arm and the Sōzō no ha only to find that her arm had a long thin wound traveling down to her wrist and that the Sōzō no ha was covered in her blood already "never knew you had mastered that Imouto" Yoshika gave a small smile as the wound on her arm started to heal already.

Alyssa said nothing in response as she held two silver blades both of them a bit shorter than a normal Fuso style Katana but one of them had blood on it that Alyssa was whipping off at the moment "you have your secrets and I have mine sister" Alyssa simply replied as she raised both of her blades that seemed to become one long simple black staff "shall we continue then or do you give up?" Alyssa asked.

Yoshika attacked instead of responding to that and Alyssa was holding her own fairly well as she had more reach with the staff but no matter how Yoshika looked at it she didn´t see any way how it could become dangerous to her that is until Yoshika had to use both of her blades in a cross block as Alyssa swung her weapon from overhead downwards.

Yoshika managed to stop the weapon with her blades but Alyssa pushed it forward and something silver flashed from the tip so Yoshika moved her head to the side barely avoiding the small double edged blade that still was able to create a wound right above Yoshikas right eye "you sure fight dirty Imouto" Yoshika giggled as the right side of her face was getting covered in blood as the wound healed "then I won´t hold back any longer" Yoshika added before sending Alyssa flying back with a black red crimson flame attack.

Yoshika transformed her two blades into the two black red pistols with silver blades before she simply waited for Alyssa to emerge from the small sea of crimson and pitch black flames as the wound above her eye closed up [is this your true power Yoshika Miyafuji?] Olivia thought as she simply watched the battle between the two sisters from above.

Yoshika knew that she had pissed off Alyssa with that last attack after all Alyssa was running towards her with an orange long sword with a red handle while screaming her name and like that the two sister clashed weapons once more.

Alyssa seemed to have an advantage for a while but as soon as Yoshika started to use her wings and her transportation magic Alyssa could do nothing more than defend against everything that Yoshika threw at her which most of the time were crimson bullets that exploded on contact with either the ground or in a few cases Alyssa´s long sword.

But neither Kari nor Karen pushed the others openings if they allowed them as they clashed blades once more but it was clear that Yoshika held an advantage not only in pure skill but also in terms of strength as Yoshika was able to put more force behind her strikes.

After another twenty minutes of Yoshika and Alyssa fighting against each other Alyssa was barely able to stand upright anymore and had to use her blade as support to even be able to look towards Yoshika who simply stood waiting with her blades ready to defend or attack at any time "Karen please let me help you so we may carry out our duties once more" Yoshika begged lowering her blades a bit as Alyssa glared at her.

Alyssa slowly got up from the ground but the orange long sword transformed into the all too familiar scythe Alyssa had used during the battle against the neuroi witch hybrids "tell me one thing Kari how are you able to not get corrupted by the Hakai no ha?" Alyssa asked her face showing clearly just how exhausted she was.

Yoshika looked down at the black blade with the red hand guard in her right hand before looking towards Alyssa again "to tell you the truth Karen I do not know that either. However what I do know is that as long as I wield both the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha I am able to suppress the curse of the Hakai no ha" Yoshika explained before returning both of her blades to the scabbards on her back.

Karen sighed at that "Kari no matter what you try to help me Xarax and her power are already a part of me for the rest of my time in this plane" Alyssa explained but Yoshika simply started walking as the black and red flames covering her body started to gather in her right hand "that is not a problem for me but what I can do is that you are two separate entities with you in control Karen" Yoshika replied as she was about arms length away from Alyssa all red and black flames had gathered in Yoshikas right hand.

Alyssa looked unsure from Yoshikas right hand to Yoshikas eyes "will I be able to use the neuroi powers of Xarax once you do this?" Karen asked sounding a bit afraid and Yoshika simply nodded at that "then its fine after all" Alyssa whispered as Yoshika extended her right hand and touched the neuroi core on Alyssa´s chest only for everything to get engulfed in a brilliant white silver light.

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes once more only to see that she was floating above the ground in a world devoid of any color and not too far away from her was her older sister Yoshika "Karen after you return to the world of the living you know what you have to do to atone for your sins. As for me I will always be watching over all of you from somewhere even if none of you will be able to see me" Yoshika spoke her voice holding true sadness and regret "for the things that happened in the past I´m sorry but the path of death, destruction and ruin is not the one that you are to follow Imouto" Yoshika added with a sad smile as Alyssa was unable to respond to that at all.

Alyssa slowly reached out her right hand towards Yoshika who placed her own left hand on Alyssa´s "go now Karen and fulfill the promise we made so long ago to our parents" Yoshika spoke before she started to fall apart into red white feathers that were blown away by the soundless wind.

Alyssa balled her right hand into a fist as she looked into the colorless sky "goodbye Kari but remember to come back as soon as you can otherwise I might just come and get you" Alyssa smiled but her eyes betrayed her as her tears started to fall even as the world slowly regained its color.

Alyssa stood in the field where everyone had died at her hands but now free of the curse of the Hakai no ha she truly regretted what she had done "Yamiyo hear my call" Alyssa yelled as she raised her scythe towards the sky and the dark clouds parted to reveal the pitch black dragon with skeletal bones around his body "what is It Karen Atari?" Yamiyo asked as he looked directly at Alyssa.

Alyssa had no words but Yamiyo understood what Karen wished to do "the price has already been paid by another so I shall do as you ask of me" Yamiyo spoke his voice even and his eyes closed as he started to gain some altitude before diving towards the ground again.

But Yamiyo wasn´t the only one who was flying around the field of dead as he was joined by Himura who flew after him while both of them glowed in their respective colors and after they both landed behind Alyssa again she opened her eyes "thank you Himura Yamiyo" Alyssa whispered before raising her scythe high into the air.

However her clothes started to change Alyssa now had golden long silver white hair with white and red ribbons going from the top to the end tips of her hair and both her eyes are now a violet-red with a black red dragon tattoo forming on her left arm and a golden silver white dragon tattoo forming on her right arm. Her robe had changed again and now it was golden silver with a white kimono jacket that has golden shrine maiden sleeves and red hakama trousers with a necklace around her neck that held a Tanzanite gem and a Blue Diamond along with golden knee socks stockings and silver padded sandals.

"Life has a start and an end however the time of you all has yet to come. As the master of the Dragon of death and the Phoenix of reincarnation I simply tell you one thing. Return for there is still your life to live" Alyssa chanted as her entire body started to glow a pitch black before being enveloped in a brilliant golden white light.

But once the light faded Alyssa looked around sadly "for what I have done now and in the past I will never be able to atone for so this is the last time I will see any of you" Alyssa mumbled before Yamiyos wings embraced her from behind with Himura sitting on her arm as she disappeared leaving no trace of her ever being there.

By the time Takami opened her eyes the sky had turned a bright orange glow "what happened?" Takami asked with a groan but no one answered her however until Takami noticed someone standing right beside her "the battle is over and Karen fulfilled her duty as did Kari" Olivia Jantzen explained as she kneeled down to help Takami to get up.

Takami sadly nodded at that as she knew what Olivia meant even as everyone else that had fought with her and her sisters against the neuroi witch hybrids got up as well and after everyone was able to listen Olivia told them about the battle between Kari and Karen and how it had all ended.

Takami held back her tears as something felt off not just because no one was celebrating that the neuroi had been defeated but anyone who had ears could easily hear the noises of the incoming army however what was their intention was the real question.

* * *

 **Well thats it before I ramble on here are two translations for the things I use from time to time ;)  
**

 **Blood of War= Sensō no chi**

 **Crimson Lightning= Kurimuzon kaminari**

 **with that out of the way tell me what you think about this chapter in a review or write a PM to me if you have questions.**

 **There will be another chapter but it will take some time I hope that all of you can wait until then**

 **See yaa**

 **DS**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hy there everyone happy new year  
**

 **Anyway writting this chapter took me way too long but something always seemed to be against me just sitting down and writting until my keyboard starts screaming at me**

 **and that is all I will say on that since you are here for the chapter hope you enjoy ;)**

 **Takeoff**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The forgotten Daughter**

Hikari and Sakura were the first to spot the approaching army but it was a lot smaller than before and all of them had the exact same symbol a black broken broom that was behind a pair of white handcuffs.

That symbol was new to all of them except for Olivia who had an encounter with a unit that had the same symbol "if there is a way for us to get out of here we should use it those vehicles are part of a unit that is tasked with capturing rogue witches" Olivia Jantzen whispered to Takami.

Jeanne and Ayami had heard what Olivia told Takami so they informed everyone else about it "for now we will see what they want if they try to capture us we will defend ourselves and retreat" Takami explained her plan that she Jeanne and Ayami would meet with the unit to find out what they wanted while everyone else would stay hidden in a nearby forest.

Ayami supported Jeanne to appear as if Jeanne had been wounded while Kikyo walked ahead of them and once the approaching vehicles spotted them they started to move towards them before they stopped several meters ahead of the group as from the halftracks a group of soldiers aimed their weapons at them.

Ayami and Jeanne had their hands ready to call on their weapons but the soldiers lowered their weapons after a man in white uniform got out from a black car "Takami Atari, Jeanne Pendragon, Ayami Yamamoto you are under arrest as are the rest of the members of the Atari clan" the man shouted as the soldiers took aim at Takami and the other two once more.

Takami sighed as Jeanne took a step to the side as did Ayami "you have failed our trust for the last time" Takami spoke her voice ice cold as her blade appeared in her right hand as did Twilight Dawn in Jeanne's and Ayami drew her own blade Oblivion Wrath from her side.

This caused all soldiers to visibly tense up "if you fight us you will be labeled as traitors and be hunted for the rest of your lives" the man in white uniform yelled only for the sky to be covered in pitch black clouds.

Takami smiled as with a massive lightning strike three others appeared behind the small army and once the soldiers noticed them as well the situation escalated as only one shot was fired before the entire army was engulfed in white, red, silver, blue, green and black lightning.

It was all over in a matter of seconds but the soldiers were still alive except that none of the weapons or tanks they had brought with them were still able to be harmful to anyone as the soldiers were lying in a field full of melting scrap metal.

Takami sighed as Hikari, Sakura and Olivia joined her on the small hill "I will give the whole world a message before we depart" Takami explained and the five others nodded taking defensive positions with the others to prevent anyone from interrupting her.

Kikyo raised her blade and all over the world the sky vanished behind dark black clouds making many think that the end of the world was coming "hear me world my name is Kikyo Atari before the last battle against the enemy you only know as neuroi we gave humanity one last chance to prove to me and my sisters that have fallen in battle that you are worthy of having the powers of witches at your side" Kikyo paused for a moment before continuing "however you have once more broken the trust that we put into you. Therefore those unworthy of the powers of a witch will be losing them however if they wish to redeem themselves they will be able to find my clan once more" Kikyo finished with that as she raised her blade towards the clouds.

Kikyo ´s blade turned a crimson red before she whispered "may you see the errors of your ways in the future" and the clouds turned the same color as her blade only for the clouds all over the world to vanish "loyal family and comrades of my younger sister Kari you will be some of the few who will keep their magic for the rest of your lifes" Takami explained her voice soft.

Takami, Hikari, Sakura, Jeanne, Ayami and Olivia stood together "if any of you wish to come with us now you may do so and even if you won´t come with us right now the offer will stand so remember to call out to us if you are in trouble" Takami explained with a small smile.

But before any of them could decide they heard the sound of a cannon that fired and a few seconds later an explosion erupted on the ground on the hill behind them "seems we have no other choice now" Kikyo sighed looking towards the united armies of the world that approached them as they got ready for a fight once more.

But unknown to anyone present four of the witches that had fought at the side of the three Atari sisters and their guardians were seeing something different as the world stopped moving completely "what's going on you guys?" Hannah Dietlinde Wilcke asked as three others were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly all four of them saw the same thing a woman in white and silver robes and a man clad in completely black and gray robes that were waving their arms towards three ships that were leaving the port of the hidden village of the Atari clan but as the two turned around a girl in red and white robes waited for them at the exit of the harbor but after that the four witches only saw the same battlefield "you do not know your past that is regrettable but it shall be revealed to you in exchange I ask that you call upon the Kurimuzon no shi no tenshi once more so she may end this conflict" they heard the voice of an old man simply say before all four of them collapsed to the ground with their eyes closing.

Léonie Beaulieu, Hannah and Sophia Dietlinde Wilcke opened their eyes only to see that Fae was not with them even though she was just a moment ago but as they looked around they saw a woman clad in white and silver standing in the middle of a black ocean "the three of you have to learn of the origin of your blood for it is what will allow you to give this world peace for a while" the woman spoke not even turning around.

"What is it you mean by that?" Hanna asked confused but then the woman turned around her right hand pointing towards them "Youko von Laila-Atari, Luna Von Pamphili-Atari and Eos Von Pamphili-Atari" the woman simply said "Léonie Beaulieu, Hannah and Sophia Dietlinde Wilcke you must learn who you truly are or this world will be destroyed by the one that was lost during the younger years of the three Atari sisters" the woman added with a sad smile allowing her arm to rest at her side once more.

Léonie, Hannah and Sophia looked at each other completely lost but the woman spoke to them once more "I will allow you to remember but what you do with this knowledge in the end is your decision" the woman said as the three witches disappeared again.

The woman watched for a moment longer before releasing a sigh "I did as you asked of me Kari but you know the consequences of what will happen if they truly succeed with calling you back don´t you?" the woman spoke as she walked into a forest that had white trees instead of normal ones.

"I already know but it is my decision and there is nothing that will change that" Kari replied as she stepped from behind one of the trees "I hope that your younger sister will continue to learn about her powers so she may rescue from that dark place for even I do not know how you will be punished for what you are about to do" the woman whispered as Kari continued to walk deeper into the forest until the woman could no longer see her.

Hannah and Sophia found themselves in the middle of an unfamiliar town but as they started to look around they found a simple villa that was hidden by massive trees with no one around they decided to go inside as the doors stood open the two sisters could not explain why but the place felt very familiar to them even if they had no idea why that was.

They continued to explore the villa room by room but in the end there was nothing that would give them any answers to their questions until the entered the library of the villa "you have arrived Luna Eos I am glad for you to regain what you have lost in the past" a voice of an old man that sounded happy but yet sad at the same time "close your eyes and remember who you truly are" the same voice spoke and before Hannah or Sophia knew what was happening their eyes closed once more.

Hannah and Sophia had no idea what was going on but four pair of eyes were looking at them even as the bond to their familiars was severed two of the creatures that moved closer to Hanna were none other than the monster of Loch Ness or as most people these days called it Nessie as her name suggest she is an aquatic sea reptile with four flippers two on the left side of her body and two on the right side with a long neck, tail, and small face covered in emerald blue green scales while the other is a Griffin with long white wings, a deep brown the body, tail, and back legs of a lion, the head of an eagle plus golden eagle talons as its front feet his name was Atreus.

Similar to her sister Sophia now had two creatures at her side as well however far older as they had been extinct even before humans even walked on the planet for the first time one was a Tyrannosaurus Rex with deep brown for his skin, green forestry scales, and brown stripes around his body and tail along with yellow amber eyes his name is Sobek while the other is a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus with dark red skin, midnight black scales, and white stripes around her body, sail, and tail called Isis.

"I see you have already gathered" the voice of Kari Atari spoke with a small smile on her lips as she landed in the library before her wings disappeared, the four familiars bowed their heads and in return Kari did the same "we have eagerly awaited this day to come even if we are sad to see that you will not stay with them" Isis and Sobek spoke but the smile never left Karis face.

After Kari was done with drawing two magic symbols into the floor and placing Sophia and Hanna on them she looked towards the four familiars once more they simply gave a nod to her so Kari activated her magic allowing her familiars ears and tail to show as well as the raven black wings with red feathers on her back "A bond forged by fire and blood shall remain for all eternity for it is through this bond that the future will be allowed to come" Kari spoke before the four familiars glowed for a moment before disappearing as Hanna and Sophia glowed for a moment as well before lying still once more.

Kari deactivated her magic once more but as she was leaving the room a single tear fell from her eyes to the floor "we will see each other in a bit Luna Eos" she whispered before she was gone leaving the villa that was hidden in the mountains of Romanga.

Léonie Beaulieu had no idea where she was as she found herself outside of a village made up of wooden buildings in the middle of a winter forest with nothing better to do she started to head towards the village it was weird there was no one around but as she tried to enter a building she had a strange feeling and after a while she found another building this one located at the edge of a frozen lake another difference was that the building was two stories seeing as one floor was build at the level of the lakes surface while the other was on top of that build into the Cliffside of a mountain.

Léonie continued towards the building and as she approached a door at the side of the building opened with the ice cold wind and snow outside Léonie went inside and right behind her the door closed on its own giving her a small fright as she looked around the interior of the building.

From the outside the building looked small but the first floor extended into the mountain itself and in a massive underground cave Léonie found a Fuso style Shrine of all things and in one of the rooms of the Shrine Léonie found a golden red and white Arabian scimitar "you shall learn who you are for now rest" Léonie heard a voice before she was able to touch the golden red and white scimitar that rested on a red white cloth with the crest of the Atari clan in black and silver upon it.

Léonie did not notice how her familiar retired as a red and white monkey with a golden yellow tail and a blue sapphire in the center of his chest his eyes being a emerald green with his name being Fūri and Roc a enormous desert eagle with sandy yellow feathers on his wings and oceanic blue eyes appeared in the same room with a girl clad in black and red robes her long hair having the same colors "Fūri Roc will you help Youko as she heads towards the future?"Kari's soft voice asked and without even having to wait for an answer the eagle and monkey moved to Léonies side.

Kari nodded at that before activating her magic once more "you have found something from the past which is essential to the future of this world protect and guide her for I cannot do so" Kari spoke before the two familiars glowed and disappeared before Léonie glowed as well for a moment before the light dissipated.

"My work here is done may we see each other in the real world in a bit Youko" Kari whispered as she left the shrine the wooden building disappearing in the fog that came from the frozen lake.

While all of that was happening there was another witch however unlike the other three she could only watch as four girls were born a few years apart from each other in the Atari clans village however during the celebration of the town the youngest girl that was just five months old was kidnapped by a group of masked men.

Fae watched as the girl was raised by the group of men for one single purpose to eventually destroy the very same clan she was born from however after the girl turned five years old the group of men was wiped out by a man wielding an obsidian black bow wearing red clothing.

The girl had nowhere to go but after she showed the man what her ability was he started raising her as his own daughter giving her the name Reimu and as they continued to travel the world he trained her on how to use her magic power as well about other kinds of magic and with the time the two of them earned nicknames the man was hailed by as Archer while the girl he saw as his own daughter was nicknamed the crimson Fox.

For many years they continued to travel however there was one country that they always stayed far away from the man that raised her and taught her everything Reimu now knows about.

Shirou Emiya nicknamed Archer told her that the country was to unsafe to travel and after Reimu asked why that is he told her about three young women that to this day are feared in many countries due to the many battles they have fought for their clan even if no one truly knew their names or the name of their clan.

It was a few years after that when they were traveling that Reimu had a vision of a young girl clothed in white and red that was in the arms of a woman in white and silver robes as the younger girl died only for Reimu to suddenly feel a disturbance in the worlds magic it would seem that Shirou felt it as well but Reimu saw the cause.

A girl wearing the colors of the burning night sky was slaughtering anyone she saw that was the last thing Reimu saw before the vision ended after that they started to stay as far away as they could from the once great empire called Fuso by modern folks.

Fae had no idea what all of this had to do with her but that was the moment she noticed that she was no longer alone "even if she was raised and trained by another I am thankful that she never had to learn about the tragedy that I brought to our clan" Kari Atari spoke just barely above a whisper "you are wondering what all of this has to do with you don´t you Fae?" Yoshika asked as the recording like vision ended.

Fae could only nod but instead of answering her Yoshika started to walk towards a small temple in the middle of a lake before sitting down at a table under a cherry blossom tree so Fae sat down as well "Fae what you just saw was the life of the lost daughter of the Atari clan" Yoshika started explaining after taking a sip from her tea "the name of this lost daughter is Reimu Mizukume Emiya-Atari and the reason you just saw how she has lived is because you" Yoshika stood up looking directly at Fae "are none other than the reincarnation of Reimu Mizukume Emiya-Atari" Yoshika finished as three others appeared behind Yoshika.

The first was a golden red wolf with a silver wolf tail the second was a golden yellow fox with her ears and tail in the same golden yellow as her fur and the third was a dark gray wolf with red wolf ears and a snow white tail.

Yoshika simply smiled at the three before turning towards Fae again "let me introduce you these are Ame-no-Uzume or better known as Musashi Miyamoto" Yoshika pointed at the golden red wolf "this is Tamamo no Mae" Yoshika pointed at the golden yellow fox who seemed to grin at Fae "and Izanagi or by his given name Sengo Muramasa" Yoshika ended as the gray wolf bowed his head towards Fae.

Fae for her part had no idea how to handle any of this but before she could say anything she felt how all three of the familiars sat down by her "Fae you will understand in time for now it is not yet time therefore rest" Yoshika spoke before Fae´s eyes closed but before she could hit the ground Yoshika caught her laying her lost sister down as soft as she could.

Yoshika left the small Island even as the three familiars seemed to change their appearance before disappearing completely and by that time Yoshika was already long gone.

Hanna and Sophia opened their eyes only to realize that they were back lying in the field of the last battle that everyone fought against the neuroi however as they looked at each other the noticed immediately what had changed.

Hanna now had white and brown hair most of it being while several streaks of white hair were mixed in with both of her eyes now being a bright white pink. She was now wearing a mixture of a white robe and pink shrine maiden Kimono jacket with a white and red skirt, black knee sock like leggings, and black padded fuso sandals.

Sophia´s outfit had changed as well as her looks she now has chocolate brown and snowy white hair like her sister along with her eyes being a chocolate brown and white pink. She now wears a brown and white kimono jacket with pink lotus flowers decorated across the front and back along with red shrine maiden sleeves, a red and black skirt, white knee socks like leggings, and brown fuso sandals.  
But that was not the only thing that had changed now the two sisters also had weapons in their hands for Hanna it was a rapier sword with a golden hilt that was tied to her belt while Sophia now had a red, brown, and white staff on her back.

"Seems to me that you two changed a bit as well" Léonie Beaulieu spoke up as she approached the two sisters however Léonie had changed as well she now has deep wavy brown hair and silver white eyes. Léonie now wears a red and golden Kimono shrine maiden jacket with white shrine maiden sleeves and white hakama trousers plus silver white padded Fuso Sandals and at her side was a golden red and white Arabian scimitar.

"Yeah this is a strange reunion ain´t that right Eos and Youko?" Hanna asked with a small grin on her face "it certainly has been some time since I have seen you Luna and Eos you look well" Léonie replied with a small smile "we know what we have to do for now we can chat later you guys" Sophia added.

"Eos is right let´s do this" Luna almost shouted as her rapier changed into a claymore Eos and Youko agreed with her and only moments later Eos was holding two Fuso style Katanas in her hands and Youko drew her golden red and white Arabian scimitar from her side.

All three of them nodded to each other and without noticing the still unconscious form of Fae they stood together before raising their weapons to the heavens above "hear us Kari Atari we need you for there is nothing left that any of us may achieve on our own" the three of them yelled into the sky as everything seemed to start moving around them again.

"Everyone we have to get out of here" Takami yelled as the approaching army continued to fire at them but that was the moment everything seemed to slow down for just the fraction of a second before everything returned to normal but in those few seconds a black dome like shield blocked any kind of projectile that was fired at the group of witches.

This caused the united armies to stop firing and by the time they figured out what had happened the smoke started to dissipate "I always knew we should have never trusted you with the power of witches the only thing you will do is force them to fight against each other after the neuroi are destroyed" the voice of Yoshika spoke clear as day from the smoke cloud.

Everyone present seemingly froze at what they saw a Fuso girl wearing black and red clothing stood between a group of witches and the united armies that are now joined by several of their own witches "Yoshika Atari, Alyssa Atari and Takami Atari as well as the members of the Freedom witches, the Strike witches, the brave witches as well as the remaining members of the 31st fighter squadron Africa you are to put down your weapons and surrender immediately seeing as you have turned rogue" a voice shouted from one of the vehicles.

In response Yoshika only shook her head "hear me witches of this world if you side with me and my clan you may keep your magic however should you decide to stand against us now know that you will lose it all" Yoshika yelled back which only got silence in return.

That is until someone started laughing like a madman before he yelled "subdue them" and the attack started up again but everything was hitting the black shield "you will not listen to reason then you leave me with no choice" Yoshika mumbled drawing the Hakai no ha from her back raising it towards the sky but at that moment three witches of the united armies split away but they had covered their faces with simple half masks made from simple cloth of different colors they landed before Yoshika "we wish to side with you seeing as no country truly holds our loyalty" a girl with very long black hair in a hime cut style spoke to Yoshika.

Yoshika nodded at that "I welcome you to join us Fury, Specter and Wolf" Yoshika replied surprising the three girls from the 506th joint fighter wing the so called noble witches but none of them truly were part of that fighter wing but Yoshika knew that already "I thank you daughter of the Atari clan" the same girl with long black hair spoke again before joining the others inside the massive black dome like shield as Yoshika closed her eyes before turning towards the army once more.

Yoshika opened her eyes once more that shone with crimson light by now before she yelled to the heavens above "Katsute kyoka shita chikara o fūjiru!" immediately after that any witch that was not inside the black dome like shield crashed to the ground this in turn stopped the rest of the army dead in their tracks.

"I have given you a warning and my sister told you the rest to never see any of you again" Yoshikas voice was not loud but everyone still heard her clear enough before with a brilliant flash of white black light all witches that had been inside the black shield disappeared leaving a now massive useless army to stand in an empty field.

Everyone reappeared on a ship that was surrounded by several others but the ship they found themselves on was none other than the Shinano while the rest were numerous transport ships but before any of them could start asking questions they heard the distinct sound of someone collapsing to the ground nearby.

By the time most of them turned towards the sound four of them were already running "Kari but how can it be that you are even here right now?" Kikyo asked as Sakura and Hikari hugged Yoshika with tears in their eyes "I´m only here until I made sure that all of you safely returned to the Atari village" Yoshika answered as she returned the hug of her two little sisters with a smile.

The days after that seemed to fly by as everyone learned that Sophia, Hanna and Léonie were the reincarnation of three cousins of the Atari clan just like Olivia Jantzen was normally a trip from Karlsland to Fuso would have taken them about five to six weeks but they arrived after just two and a half weeks and after they left the Shinano the freighters started to move into an underground Harbor that was at the coast of the hidden village while the Shinano was stopped in the harbor of the village.

Yoshika had spent all of her time with her two younger sisters and with Takami she talked during the evenings but by now everyone knew that she could not stay with them even if she had wanted to so after just a day of everyone arriving at the village Yoshika said her goodbyes to everyone but also gave one of them a warning Sanya was worried as her younger sister had not woken up after the battle with the neuroi and since then has been asleep.

Yoshika warned her about what might happen and what Sanya would have to do in order to save her sister before she truly left Yoshika handed both the Hakai no ha and the Sōzō no ha to her older sister Kikyo who put them both into a wooden chest that was put into the basement of the mansion for safekeeping.

They all gathered at the top of the mountain as the sun started to slip behind the horizon "we will see each other again but when that will be I have no idea until then take care everyone" Yoshika smiled even as tears started to fall from her eyes with one last hug from her three sisters Yoshika started to walk towards two cherry blossom trees that formed a gate and by those trees stood Kuro and Izanami.

With one last smile and look towards everyone Yoshika stepped through the gate with Izanami and Kuro leaving nothing behind as both trees started to lose their petals until both trees had none left on their branches.

The rest of the day was spend with just lazing around doing nothing they all understood why Yoshika had to leave them again seeing as she had explained that even though she was still alive her body was unable to handle the full power Kari Atari truly possessed and until she was able to do so she would have to leave this plane until she could return at some point in the future.

Another thing that happened is that although they were all safe many of them were worried about their families however of all people Aibreann Churchill and the three witches from the 506th were able to calm those worries as they made contact with someone whom they just called Trinity.

It was about a week later that every family member of the witches that were still alive arrived in the hidden village together with another group of witches that still had their magic Kikyo welcomed them all with open arms even if the new witches completely focused on Aibreann Churchill for the most part seeing as they were both glad to learn that she was still alive but a bit furious that she hadn´t contacted them earlier.

All in all life continued for everyone in the hidden village from time to time they would get a visit from a few witches that had taken the journey to restore their magic power for that purpose seven Fuso style temples were built and only once you had passed the trials of the seven shrines were you able to even find the Atari village but six months after they had arrived in the village someone that had been asleep all this time woke up.

Fae Raskova Litvyak had a massive headache that was about the only thing she knew pain her entire body felt as even though it was on fire but only one person truly knew what was going on and this someone was already doing what a dear friend had told her to do should her sister wake up feeling pain.

Sanya was confused as hell as she had done exactly what Yoshika told her to do should Fae wake up in pain but now Sanya was walking down a hallway with numerous glass doors and behind every door Sanya could see both her younger sister Fae during her younger years of life and another girl that is dressed in a black body suit with silver accents adorning it. She has black combat pants on as well with black straps around her thighs. She has black boots on her feet with a silver clasp on the toe and the heel. She has a red shroud around her waist that is held together by a black bandage. Her right arm was bare but her left arm is covered by a long red sleeve like the shroud held there by a band that had a silver cross holding it in place. She has a black bandanna wrapped around her forehead with a long piece dangling from it on the right side of her head and it allowed her bangs to seep through the bottom with the symbols of the Atari and another Clan in the middle of the bandanna.

Sanya continued on only to find a mostly destroyed wasteland of a desert with massive gears hanging in the sky and the distinctive sounds of someone fighting echoing across the wasteland only a few moments later Sanya finds the source of the fighting her own sister Fae and the other girl she saw in the memory hall behind some of the doors.

Both of them were firing arrows from different bows at each other before attacking each other with different kinds of blades they took from the ground but neither of them was giving the other any room.

"If it wasn´t for you I could have spent at least a few days with my sister and because of all of you my twin sister Karen has left us and I will never see her again" the girl who seemed to be part Caucasian part Fuso with long white hair and steel grey eyes screamed at Fae who had to dodge another barrage of arrows fired by the white haired girl.

"Just stop fighting me and listen to me for just a minute" Fae yelled back as she attacked with two curved white black blades that were on fire that caused a massive explosion as the white haired girl with steel gray eyes blocked her attack but after that attack there was a short pause in the battle as both Fae and the unknown girl separated from each other.

"Reimu I can never understand how you feel right now. But please you have to believe me that I don´t want either of us to disappear" Fae was not screaming at the top of her lungs anymore but it was still loud enough to be heard above the noise that the numerous gears in the dark sky produced.

Sanya chose that moment to make her presence known "the two of you stop this instant" Sanya hollered surprising both of the girls seeing as they did not expect anyone else to be here "Sestra what are you doing here?" Fae asked confused while Reimu stared at the new girl.

"Reimu your older sister Kari actually send me to talk with you" Sanya spoke but in the next instant Sanya found herself lying on the ground the wind knocked out of her with a blade by her neck "if you are lying to me" Reimu threatened by pressing her blade into the side of Sanyas neck and Fae restrained by golden silver chains that seemed to float in the air near them.

"I wouldn´t lie about this Reimu for whatever reason do you think I have to lie to you?" Sanya asked keeping eye contact with Reimu who got of her withdrawing her blade "fine what is it my sister wanted you to tell me?" Reimu asked with a raised eyebrow as Fae collapsed to the ground after the chains simply dropped her.

"Kari told me that there is a way for the two of you to coexist with each other but that in turn would mean that both of you have to get along with each other first" Sanya started to explain and by the time she had explained everything the gears that hung in the sky above them stopped turning.

"She is as reckless as ever that sister of mine" the voice of none other than Kikyo Atari startled the three girls but a moment later Kikyo was standing nearby and without any words needed Reimu got up and ran towards Kikyo who embraced her lost sister even as Reimu started to cry into Kikyos shoulder until Kikyo placed her hands on Reimu´s shoulders to look at her.

"Neither your twin sister Karen nor your older sister Kari are lost to you Reimu there will be a day when we will see them both again but for now I think I can do what my sister Kari has planned but it will take a bit of time for me to prepare but the most important thing is already in my possession and the rest should only take about half a day to gather. Can you both promise me that you will wait that long so I may help you?" Kikyo asked looking at Reimu and Fae a few times.

"Only if you promise me that you will answer any question I might have for you" Reimu replied with a slight hiccup as she wiped away the tears from her eyes "everything you wish to know Reimu I shall answer it. As for you Fae what is it you wish for I cannot have you go through this without a reward after all this process will not be painless" Kikyo added as Reimu leaned her back against her older sister.

Fae honestly had no idea what she wanted "even if you do not know it as of yet know that I will give you everything you ask for with the exception being the blades of my sister Kari" Kikyo reassured her "for now the two of you need to get along for a bit longer so no more fighting unless both of you want to spar for a while out of pure boredom" Kikyo and Sanya giggled a bit as Fae and Reimu blushed with a small smile on their lips.

After Reimu and Fae promised to behave Sanya and Kikyo left only for the both of them to find themselves in the Atari clan mansion "Sanya I need you to bring your sisters body to the garden on top of this mountain I will join you once I have retrieved what I need to make this work I swear my little sister may be a genius but it always is such a" the rest Sanya barely understood as Kikyo seemed to run down a staircase.

A few moments later Sanya made her way back to the house that her family was staying in even though her father, mother and her two other sisters tried to stop her from taking Fae with her but she had no time to waste so she managed to get Fae to the mansion and then into the garden where she meet up with Kikyo who showed her to a shrine built out of red wood that was in the middle of a lake with black water.

"It still is to early at the moment but know that once we are done here neither you nor I will be able to walk due to how much magic we will be using in a bit" Kikyo startled Sanya a bit with that but Kikyo went into detail what was going to happen as a matter of fact Yoshika or Kari as Kikyo called her had made an error seeing as Fae was the reincarnation of Reimu Emiya Mizukume-Atari but the power of Reimu had been sealed inside Fae causing a problem as the reincarnation could not be completed otherwise.

And in order for Reimu to be unsealed and be fully reincarnated they had to not only break the seal Reimu´s power was trapped inside but also to allow it to settle in Fae´s body "and that is why I brought this with me" Kikyo pointed at the black wooden chest "it may have once been my own weapon but since the early times Kari always experimented with new ways for me to use its powers. During those experiments Kari actually learned how to create an authentic copy of herself once but the problem was it was nothing more than a human body without a soul that she could use as a sort of magic storage with no other use for it Kari locked away the research behind that little project but now it will actually be useful to us" Kikyo explained with a small smile as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon.

Sanya and Kikyo watched as the sky turned black and the stars appeared as well as the full moon "we can begin for now help me get this all set up" Kikyo showed Sanya where she needed Fae to be and after Sanya laid her little sister down on something that looked similar to an altar Kikyo started placing several pieces of parchment on another altar that was at the other side of the shrine.

Sanya helped as best as she could but after the two were done Kikyo went to the black wooden chest from it she took two things a small dagger that seemed to be forged from black obsidian and the other was the white red blade known as the Sōzō no ha before Kikyo approached the middle of the shrine.

Kikyo handed the black dagger to Sanya who reluctantly took it before walking over to her sister "my blood will be the basis for the body I will start with doing that now and after that I need your help Sanya to unseal Reimu´s power and guiding it from the dummy back in her body" Kikyo explained before activating her magic and raising the Sōzō no ha to her hand.

A small cut on her left hand was all that Kikyo need to allow some of her blood to land in the middle of the altar that was surrounded in the symbols on papers but after a moment of nothing happening all the papers seemed to started swirling around that altar in a massive tornado before they formed the shape of a human body that now was lying on the altar "so far so good now we need to do the hard part" Kikyo mumbled as she held the Sōzō no ha at her side as she walked over to Sanya and Fae.

On the way Kikyo looked towards the night sky once more as the air itself seemed to have fallen silent as nothing made any noise anymore Kikyo simply nodded to Sanya who created a shallow cut on her left hand with the black dagger allowing her blood to cover one side of it before handing it to Kikyo who allowed her own blood to touch the black surface of the dagger.

The blood only remained for maybe a second before the dagger changed color as the blood disappeared into the handle "now the hard part" Kikyo mumbled as she placed the dagger on the human shape made out of paper on the altar.

Sanya activated her own magic placing her still bleeding left hand on her sisters belly with Kikyo placing her own left hand on Fae´s chest at first both Sanya and Kikyo started to glow in white and in silver before Fae´s body started to glow in a deep crimson red while the human form on the other altar started to glow the same crimson red as Fae.

The light of the world itself seemed to warp for a moment before everything returned to the way it was before but now several lines of of many colors to bright to be looked at connected from Fae to the human shape made out of paper Kikyo walked over to the other altar while Sanya stayed with her sister Kikyo placed one of her hands on the altar and after she made contact with the dagger by placing her other hand on it everything went white and both Kikyo and Sanya passed out even as the lines of colorful light settled back into Fae´s body.

It was still dark and nothing had changed in the small shrine except that now on the altar where before a human shape made of paper was lying now was nothing more than smoldering burnt papers but unknown to anyone two wolfs watched the small shrine from the edge of the black lake "seems they really succeeded with this didn´t they Kuro" Izanami whispered as she and her brother got up to leave again "true and now we have another thing we have to tell Yoshika about when we return to her" Kuro replied as the two familiars gave one last look towards the shrine before disappearing as though they were never even here.

One week after the last battle for Karlsland was over:

London capital city of the commonwealth of Britannia:

In a massive building that had been used as Britannia's headquarters for the war effort a conference was being held by all world leaders and high ranking military leaders.

"After everything we have seen so far from both the reports from eyewitnesses as well as testimonies of several officers we have to conclude that quite a large group of witches has turned rogue after they somehow stole all magic power of any other witch" the spokesman a small slim man that reminded most of the people present of an angry hamster hollered into the stands above him.

"We have already given out capture orders for every single witch that decided to desert their armies however there are a group of three witches that additionally have a bounty on their heads for their capture. However this bounty will only be paid if the witch in question is brought to a military base alive" the man continued before sitting down once more as another man this one wearing the uniform of an unknown branch of the army stepped forward.

"We already established a witch hunter unit whose main task is to locate, capture, interrogate and imprison rogue witches with this unit we have established a task force who I will be introducing in a bit but before that do any of you present have a question?" he asked looking around the room.

To no one's surprise Adolfine Galland stood up before speaking "I just have one question this unit how can you even hope to capture a witch let alone the three Atari sisters that almost single handily were responsible for winning us the last battle of this war?" that question caused the man in the new uniform to grin before looking directly at Adolfine.

"That is an excellent question it is rather simple the task force that is part of the witch hunters only has one specific task" the man now had the attention of everyone in the room as a group of four young men in mostly black combat uniforms entered the room "let me introduce you to Task Force 141 their sole task in the future will be to hunt down the most powerful witches once they are located by our now recently established global intelligence network" the man continued to explain that there already was a holding facility under construction to hold rogue witches as well as smaller ones for less powerful witches.

But after several more hours of discussing budgets and such the conference finally ended and the four members of TF 141 made their way back to a simple base just outside of London and after they passed a checkpoint they arrived at their home base Hereford air base that was decommissioned by the Britannian government after the war came to an end.

The four young men went to their own rooms before they all gathered once more in a briefing room "well I can already tell from the look on your face that you don´t like our new assignment any more than we do Prophet" Captain Carter Sanderson call sign Roach grinned at his commanding officer that looked down on a table.

Carter Sanderson is a sixteen year old Caucasian British male who goes by the call sign Roach with short reddish brown hair and silver-blue eyes. He wears a black beret on his head with the Taskforce logo in the center, dark brown hoodie jacket while underneath is a dark green combat shirt, black Kevlar combat gloves on his hands, dark grey combat cargo pants, and dark black padded combat boots.

"You´re right about that Roach I actually meet one of our targets and owe her my life seeing as she saved my sorry ass during an op in Romanga that went tits up" General Johnathan Price call sign Prophet replied with a scowl clear on his face as he looked at a file on the desk.

John is a Caucasian British twenty year old male with short brown hair, a full grown beard, and deep blue eyes. He wears dark black and green uniform shirt with the Taskforce 141 logo on the right sleeve, a black Kevlar vest with extra pouches for ammunition, knifes, and other things along with a dark green bandana around his neck and a dark brown military bonnie hat on his head, dark brown padded cargo pants and black combat padded boots.

"Doesn´t really matter with the upper bras breathing down our necks it looks like we have to go out hunting again" Felix call sign Messiah mumbled as he played around with his combat knife.

Colonel Felix Mactavish is a nineteen year old Caucasian British male with black hair in a war hawk style and dark blue eyes. He wears a dark black hoodie jacket with the Taskforce 141 logo on the back plus a dark black Kevlar vest with a picture of a skull on his left chest pocket while underneath is a dark green uniform shirt, dark black Kevlar gloves on his hands, dark black Kevlar padded cargo pants, and dark black padded combat boots.

"About time we got some more targets so who we going after lads?" Major Noah Riley call sign Ghost asked without giving away what he was thinking thanks to the black skull mask he was wearing together with a pair of black combat aviator goggles.

Noah is a seventeen year old Caucasian British male with short blonde hair in a buzz cut and deep chocolate brown eyes. He wears a skull mask over his face and a pair of black combat aviator goggles over his eyes along with a dark grey hoodie jacket with the logo of the Taskforce on his left sleeve while underneath is a dark black combat shirt, black Kevlar gloves, dark camo green Kevlar combat cargo pants, and dark grey padded combat boots.

"Well we sure have our work cut out for us this time" John mumbled as he lit a cigar he pulled from his chest pouch of his uniform "take a look at this mess in total we have to not only find but also capture about forty witches not only that but there are even three entire squadrons that went rogue completely" John cursed as he looked at the list of targets they were supposed to track down.

"We really have some big names here on this list John especially since those three squadrons are none other than the world famous Freedom witches, the Strike witches, The brave witches and two members of the 31st fighter squadron Africa as well as three members of the 506th the noble witches" Felix sighed as he looked at some of the pictures of the once world famous witches.

"Yeah but from all of these we are to concentrate on four of them first" Noah growled as he pushed away all other files before John placed four pictures on the table three showed Fuso witches while the last showed a well known Britannian witch.

"You are slightly off about that mate we have five priority targets" John added as he placed down a picture of another Britannian witch "um John I hope you are shitting with me right now because this is not funny" Felix growled as he looked at the fifth picture that showed Aibreann Churchill a witch that was hailed as a hero after she lost her life during the neuroi blitz.

John sighed as he took a deep drag of his cigar "I wish I was mate but the truth is Aibreann Churchill as well as her younger sister Alyssa are rogue witches now we have been ordered to capture and before you ask Aibreann was alive all this time. As for the other three we have Takami Karibuchi the hero of Sasebo and Ayami Yamamoto yes that Yamamoto" John took another deep drag of his cigar before he continued.

"And the fifth one what about her who is she?" Noah asked and with a sigh John flipped over the last picture showing actually two pictures in one "the last one is none other than Yoshika Miyafuji and the reason we have two pictures of her is because she looked like this during her time with the Fuso armed forces" John held up a picture of a fifteen year old girl with brown hair wearing a blue swimsuit with a white sailor top over it "and after she joined the Karlsland Wehrmacht she now looks like this" John showed a picture of the same girl but now she was wearing a mostly black outfit with red in a few places the same happened to her hair now it was a raven black with red streaks and it was long enough to reach down her back.

"These two pictures are of the same person hard to imagine" Felix, Noah and Carter looked at the pictures time and time again "these five are also the ones who have a price on their heads" "how much are we talking here about John?" Noah interrupted John.

John sighed in response opening another file from the stack and looking through it for a moment "if we even catch one of them like Alyssa or Aibreann Churchill you can expect about five million pounds sterling. If we capture Takami Karibuchi or Ayami Yamamoto you can get about ten million for Ayami and fifteen for Takami" at that point John pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his eyes.

"Uhm John what about the Miyafuji girl?" Felix asked getting a look of disbelieve from John "take a look yourself this is just ridiculous" John mumbled as he showed them the bounties for each witch true to his words there was a small list of five names and behind that name was a number with several zeros but when they looked at the name Yoshika Miyafuji they all paused.

It took them a few minutes but by then all of them had to sit down on something to not collapse to the ground "for one witch that amount of money is absolute and pure lunacy" Carter mumbled but no one could disagree with him after all imagine to having a price of twenty five million dollars on your head.

"Get some rest we start planning in two days we have to wait for a few more things and the rest of our unit to get here so we can start working until then you are dismissed" John mumbled as he crushed the remains of his cigar under his boot leaving the room after he collected all the files from the table.

Three weeks after the last battle for Karlsland was over Hidden village of the Atari Clan:

Kikyo was happy not only had she succeeded with releasing her lost sister Reimu Emiya Atari´s power from its seal but with the help of Sanya she was able to give Reimu chance to complete her reincarnation while making sure that no harm came to any of them.

Life seemed to fall into a routine around the village the supplies the freighters had brought with them were stored in several warehouses but everything that had anything to do with weapons of war or Striker units were still kept onboard the Shinano.

Kikyo watched from a terrace of the mountain mansion as fields were being tended to as others were digging long waterways that surrounded all of the fields even though they would be able to use the food supplies of the ships everyone had quickly realized that they needed another way to keep everyone feed.

During the celebration of Reimu returning to her lost family several other things had happened not only was it revealed that Takaheshi Yamamoto and Artoria Pendragon were husband and wife but it also revealed that the Pendragon family and the Yamamoto family were related meaning that Ayami Yamamoto and Jeanne Pendragon were actually sisters.

But that was not the only thing that was revealed during the time of war the Litvyak family adopted two girls one was the fifteen year old Avantika Ivanovna Litvyak and the other who goes by the name of Hoshiko Albina Litvyak was fourteen years old but despite name change it was Luchini who recognized Avantika Ivanovna Litvyak as none other than Maria Pier Di Romagna also known as the Duchess of Romagna.

Maria had to explain that after the 501st left Romanga many of the Politician's had started to only care about themselves and not about the people and country and one day a group of nobles that had the backing of several Politician's attempted to assassinate Maria but thanks to one of her loyal bodyguards giving his life for her own Maria was able to escape into the mountains.

To everyone's surprise Maria was actually a witch but had been forced to hide her powers from a young age but with a striker unit she had kept hidden in an old underground base in the Romanga mountains Maria fled to Orussia where she met with Adolfina and her husband General Abram Litvyak who adopted her after she explained her situation to them.

As Maria was telling everyone about that Sakura, Hikari, Yoshiko and Sayaka had been pulled aside by none other than Hoshiko Albina Litvyak and after the five of them had retreated to the house where Majikku Miyafuji was buried Hoshiko told them who she truly was.

Hoshiko Albina Litvyak was not her real name but Youko Miyafuji the fourth and forever thought lost daughter of the Miyafuji family was her true name it shocked all of them and they needed a moment to calm down again but then Youko told them about her past with tears falling from her eyes with every word she spoke.

Hoshiko is a Caucasian female Fusoan with wild and long strawberry orange hair that is in a long braid which midway turns into a lime green plus a white and red lotus flower holding the braid together at the end and has heterochromia iridium with her left eye being silver pink and her right eye being an amber orange which is in a vertical slit. She wears a white and green kimono jacket, white shrine maiden sleeves with an emerald dragon that has golden eyes on the left sleeve and a red ruby ten tailed Kitsune with sapphire eyes on the right sleeve along with an emerald green obi around the waist, white and green kimono hakama trousers, and white geta sandals.

Her right arm is covered in white and green silicon like structure and in the center of her chest is a green and white dragon heart next to her human heart which lights up her chest in a whitish green light whenever she uses magic.

Hoshiko is the adopted daughter of the Litvyak family along with Avantika and is secretly the fourth daughter of the Miyafuji family who with her father Ichiro invented and tested the striker units. She was actually created in a lab in Orussia to be a neuroi hybrid which ended up in failure thus she was made into a dragon-neuroi hybrid and she was later rescued by a strike team that destroyed the lab.

This lead to her being found by none other than Ichiro Miyafuji who adopted her into the Miyafuji family as Youko Miyafuji she later helped him develop the striker unit and test each and every prototype during her time in England the lab they the duo was stationed at was attacked by a group of Fusoan troops and Ichiro told Youko to run and find Tempest who could help her go into hiding which led to her being introduced to the Litvyak's and renamed as Hoshiko Albina Litvyak. She has remained in hiding fearing for her life since knowing the demise of her former adoptive father.

Both Yoshiko and Sayaka embraced the young girl as she dissolved into yet another crying fit and both Sakura and Hikari helped Youko to calm down again over the next few hours the five of them stayed at the small building that actually was the new Miyafuji residence with a clinic right next to it courtesy of Kikyo Atari when they arrived at the village.

Sayaka and Yoshiko had been devastated when they learned that Yoshika was no longer with them but the promise from both Kikyo and Reimu as well as everyone from the 501st that Yoshika would return to them in the future gave them the strength to move on.

After all of that had happened it took a while but every storm has to come to an end eventually but without anyone knowing a new one was brewing just beyond the horizon.

Since the day of the last battle five years have passed the Atari village has grown into a massive city rivaling the capital of Fuso in size with different districts for different cultures but they all exist in harmony with each other.

Over the years many witches had gone through the trials of the seven temples or the trial of the seven stars as many called it regaining their magic power most of them decided to stay in the Atari village but many of the younger witches that regained their magic left the village to return to the outside world.

During the first two years the night sky was always aglow every two weeks with red meteorites that disintegrated as they lit up the night sky no one had any idea what it was and even though the Shadow witch Brigade tried to find out they were unsuccessful with that seeing as no one in the outside world could explain it as well.

It was strange to see the once small village now a bustling town with both witches and normal townsfolk living door by door and if anyone did cause trouble well the towns guards were easily able to handle that much.

It was the same day as five years ago when the battle for Karlsland had begun a group of five was making its way towards the Atari village all five of them were wearing long cloaks with large straw hats hiding their faces.

Four of them were a bit taller than the fifth who was wearing a red and white cloak "seems everyone has been busy with their lives" the man in a black silver cloak mumbled as he looked towards the town from the hill they were standing on "you are right about that dear brother but remember why it is we have to return" a woman in a red and white cloak reminded him with a sigh.

"You are both right even if it is unfortunate that we have to return like this" a man in a black and white cloak mumbled as he continuously looked around in search of any danger "both you and your sister have grown much over the last five years but now we should move to not waste anymore time" a woman in a golden yellow cloak reminded them of why they were here and so the group continued onwards to the village in the distance.

The day passed as any other day for the guards stationed at the gate to the town that once was the small Atari clan village both guards were bored out of their minds as literally nothing happened but that was the moment his partner seemed to notice something in the distance raising from his seat with his hand on his blade.

"Call everyone we might have intruders" his partner mumbled as he looked into the distance watching a group of five that was wearing colorful cloaks with large straw hats that was approaching the town.

He did as he was told and signaled the rest of the towns guard that arrived a few minutes later and by then the group of five was standing before the gate "who are you we have not been informed about anyone passing the trials of the seven stars" the captain of the guards yelled revealing a woman in a white Fuso military uniform with a white and blue eye patch over her right eye.

"Let us through our business is not with any of you" the man in the black silver cloak growled causing the guards to tense up visibly at the harshness of his voice "tell us who" but before Mio Sakamoto could ask another question an arrow struck the ground right before the group of five.

What happened next was inevitable four of the five drew weapons two of them the ones in black and silver and the one in white and red were holding Fuso style blades in both hands in the same colors as their cloaks.

The other two stayed back with the only person of the group that had not drawn a weapon as of yet but the one in his black and white cloak was now holding a massive onyx black scythe with a white edge to the blade while the woman in her golden yellow cloak was holding two curved blades that were connected to chains that disappeared into the sleeves of her outfit.

The next few minutes the air was alive with the sound of battle between the four armed members of the group but no matter what the guards did they always lost but none of the injuries were life threatening as the group of four simply knocked the guards out right at the beginning the man in his black and silver cloak had forced Mio into a one on one duel away from the others but to Mio it seemed as if this person was toying with her but with an opponent that actually could keep up with her Mio didn´t mind it that much as the both of them continued to fight with each other.

That is until a voice of a person both respected and feared by anyone who dared to attack this town yelled over the small battlefield "what is the meaning of this" Kikyo yelled with both Jeanne Pendragon and Ayami Yamamoto standing behind her on the town wall with Reimu already having drawn two blades from seemingly thin air.

"It is good to see you once more Nee-San even if the circumstances are not the best" the girl that still had not drawn a weapon in her red and white cloak replied to Kikyo as she stepped forward "do we know each other?" Kikyo mumbled as the girl in a white and red cloak seemed to flinch at that.

"You seem to be getting old Onee" the girl seemed to grin before all of a sudden the girl was holding a midnight black scythe with a red and white blade over her shoulder plus at the pommel was a skull with jewel rubies in the eye sockets that if you looked closely seemed to contain thousands of souls.

Kikyo gasped as she saw the weapon "all of you idiots get cleaned up and you five are coming with me" Kikyo simply said before the group of five cloaked figures disappeared together with Kikyo, Reimu, Ayami and Jeanne leaving Mio to clean up the mess at the gate.

The group of now nine people reappeared in the Atari mansion that had become a bit larger with a small base with a runway now built into the side of the mountain separate from the mansion "now then tell me what you are doing here Karen?" Kikyo asked with a small smile towards the group of five.

Karen was the first to pull of her cloak and straw hat followed by the other four however Kikyo had no idea who they were the woman had white hair with red eyes and wolf ears with red tips on her head the man that stood beside her had pitch black hair with silver eyes and silver wolf ears on his head while the woman that stood behind Karen had golden hair with yellow eyes and the man beside her had pitch black hair with white eyes the clothing matching their hair and eyes.

"The simple reason why I already have returned is that I need your help Kikyo" Karen spoke but as she said this she looked towards the stars in the night sky "Karen I´m sure you are exhausted from your journey join me for dinner with" but Karen cut her older sister off.

"We don´t have the time for that" Karen yelled breathing hard before taking a deep breath to calm down "I´m sure you saw the sky three years ago that was aglow with red every two weeks correct?" Karen asked but didn´t wait for anyone to answer her before she continued.

"Those were the fragments of neuroi that had been destroyed in battle" Karen explained that after three years of training her powers she was able to locate her older sister Kari however what she had found was not the Kari she knew she still looked like how she remembered her older sister but it was clear that she had been fighting without much rest and thanks to Kuro and Izanami Karen was able to bring Kari back to her plane.

For several weeks Kari was asleep but after that both Kari and Karen started to travel around together but about four months ago both Karen and Kari were visiting the Lafayette Escadrille base in Gallia but they were ambushed by an entire battalion of soldiers and after they managed to escape those they were attacked again by a group of nine soldiers.

At that point Karen burst into tears and the woman and the man who stood behind her started to comfort her "I shall tell them the rest Karen rest for now" the man with black hair and silver eyes spoke to Karen before turning to Kikyo and the others again "during the battle Yoshika noticed that one of them tried to shot Karen with some sort of gun and without thinking twice she took the bullet meant for Karen" he explained causing everyone present who didn´t know about this to reach for their weapons.

"Despite her severe injury she ordered us to take her sister and run while she took care of them. We tried to talk her out of doing something like that but with Karen having no magic left to fight we had no other choice" the woman with white hair and red eyes spoke biting her lower lip.

"That was the last time we saw Yoshika before she started to fight against those nine again" Karen hiccupped as tears ran down her face but in the next moment Karen was enveloped in a hug by two people one being Kikyo and the other being Reimu who managed to calm her down until Karen was fast asleep.

"Kuro, Izanami, Yamiyo and Himura please take my sister to her room I have to speak with someone before I join you" Kikyo left Karen in the arms of the four familiars making her way to a radio room that was part of the newly constructed base.

"Get me a connection with the Arc Horizon" Kikyo hollered at the operator who turned on several of the radios before handing a headset to Kikyo "connection is secure go ahead Madam Atari" the operator said a few moments later.

Kikyo took the headset and sat down "well this is a surprise Kikyo what makes you call little old me this late?" the voice of Former Major Tempest Galland codename Trinity asked with a slight yawn "Trinity I have a mission for you and your group" Kikyo started and waited a moment "I´m listening" Trinity replied a few seconds later so Kikyo did just that "it would seem that my sister Kari has been captured by an unknown group of witch hunters that have the ability to not only disrupt but also take away the magic of a witch. I want you to find out where they brought her and report the location to me so I can lead an attack on this facility to rescue her and anyone else that has been imprisoned there" Kikyo stopped with that as she heard some shuffling on the other end.

"We already have made out several locations of prisons that are used for captured witches I will give you a call once I have them all this will cause the fire under those bastards to go out of control" Trinity started laughing after that until the connection was interrupted.

"Now I have to wait until they get back to me with what I need not like they have ever failed us before and I don´t think they will start now" Kikyo sighed as she made her way to Karens room with Reimu and once there she talked a lot longer with Yamiyo and Himura seeing as Kuro and Izanami were asleep with Karen as the moon seemed to turn a deep shade of red for several seconds.

Unknown Location in the middle of the ocean:

A small convoy of warships had stopped in a harbor of an Island that was heavily guarded but none of that could compare as in the middle of the Island was a massive ring like building that was simply called Iron bottom sound by anyone who knew about this place. The reason for the heavy military presence was that this was a prison not for normal criminals but a prison specifically built to imprison the strongest of witches.

And one of them was being led down a gangway of one of the ships the upper body of the girl was completely bound by black leather straps together with the black hood over her head that covered her eyes and ears and the gag in her mouth that girl was completely defenseless but even so on all of her four limbs and neck were special magnetic restraints that could be used to electrify the witch should she try and escape.

A group of men in simple gray uniforms stepped forward with a man in a simple white uniform that meet up with a group of four soldiers that wore black combat uniforms "Prisoner Red Raven has been captured and with this our mission here is over" a twenty five year old man spoke as he smoked a cigar as the group of soldiers in gray uniforms took hold of the captured witch.

"We thank you for your continued service General Price we will make sure she never sees the light of day again" the man in white uniform had a smile so disgusting on his face that one of the other guys of TF 141 that was onboard the ship spit on the ground in disgust and John looked at the witch as she was being led away into the prison that she wouldn´t leave for the rest of her life.

"I´m sorry Yoshika" John whispered as he got back onboard the ship that brought them here as he looked towards the massive steel doors that closed behind the group of soldiers.

"Get this bathtub back out there we still have work to do" John yelled before the ships started to move away from the Islands but even as they were leaving John had the uneasy feeling that he was not doing the right thing even though he was following orders.

"What´s the status of operations have they located the second target that got away?" John asked "no as of now we have Iron Bear (Captain Alexei Reznov), Snake (Master Sergeant Muhammad Anderson), Frost (Sergeant Brady "Tommy" Westbrook), Sidewinder (Corporal Ethan Ramirez) and Raven (Private first class Nikolai Makarov) looking into locating her again" Felix replied as John entered the radio room.

"I see make sure that squad two Crow (Lt. Colonel Tyrone Menendez), Ronin (Captain Akio Hirohito), Paladin (First Lieutenant Tyson Ramirez), Eagle (Second Lieutenant Dietrich Foley) and Preacher (Master Sergeant Thomas Mason) assist them in that task" John added as he headed off to his own room to get some rest.

Yoshika was being led down several hallways and down an elevator shaft that ended deep under the earth and after passing several more vault like doors the group arrived at what could only be described as a laboratory of some sort.

"Alberta, Valentina and Flora get over here I have good news for you three" the man in white uniform yelled as the soldiers forced Yoshika to kneel down on the floor with her head bowed.

A few minutes' later three girls emerged from the depths of the massive lab one was a fourteen year old Caucasian female with long bluebell hair and amber brown eyes with a pair of black reading glasses to help her see on her eyes. She wears a long white lab coat while underneath is a green medical shirt, a silver necklace with a heart keychain, grey cargo pants, and black padded shoes.

While the other girl was a twelve year old Caucasian female with mint green hair and greenish blue eyes. She wears a white blouse with a green rose in the center while underneath is a dark black shirt, brown cargo pants, and green tennis shoes.

And the third was a thirteen year old half Caucasian half African girl due to having mixed skin, long curly blondish brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wears an old dark brown padded hoddie jacket along with a grey lab coat while underneath is a white undershirt, black cargo pants, a green handkerchief tied along her waist, and brown mountain boots.

"What is it this" the girl with bluebell hair asked but stopped with her question when she saw the bound girl on the floor nearby "you already noticed well then you three are to instruct prisoner AA 14 here on how she can help you if she does not follow your orders inform me and I shall deal with her until she obeys your every command otherwise you will find everything else in these files" the man in white uniform simply said with a maniac like grin on his face.

"Make sure you put her to good use she is one of a kind after all" the man in white uniform left after one of the soldiers in gray uniforms dropped a bag on the floor near the bound girl the vault door opened for them and closed right after with the man in white uniform cackling like the madman he was.

"We better get her out of those restraints and then see where we go from there" Flora mumbled to Valentina and Alberta as the three of them helped the girl that seemed barely older than them to stand up before guiding her over to a small door that led to several private rooms and an infirmary.

After they managed to get the girl on a bed in the infirmary they started to undo the numerous restraints on the girl first came the gag and the numerous straps that were around her upper torso after that they removed the mask only to find a blindfold covering the girls eyes but now her long black hair was visible to them.

After they removed the jacket they had to remove some kind of restraint that forced the girls hands on her back but even with her hands free the girl barely moved which worried them a bit but after they removed the rest of the restraints and the blindfold they knew why.

The Girl had several wounds going from small slashes that seemed to come from a knife to several bullet wounds that were barely given any attention "get me the med kit we have to do something about these wounds otherwise she will bleed out" Flora mumbled and Valentina moved to the side of the room and over the next several hours the three of them tried to save the life of the unknown Fuso girl even as the moon itself turned a deep crimson red for several seconds in the sky that none of them could see.

* * *

 **That is the last big chapter of this story there will be an epilogue after this chapter but I will take my time with that**

 **Massive Thank you to Killroy122496 and AdmiralJ for allowing me to use their OCs.**

 **Big thank you goes out to RoseBloodmane as well seeing as he helped me with swaping ideas around without their help I woul have not been able to write this story.**

 **Well thats the story for now tell me what you think about the chapter or the story in general with a review if there are any questions you might have send a pm to me and I will see that I answer them for you**

 **This is Dark-silver96 we will see each other once more in another story of mine until then**

 **See Yaa all**

 **DS**

 **out**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well we have finally arrived at the end of the road it has been fun writing this story for all of you and those that helped me with this I thank you from the bottom of my dark heart ;)**

 **I thank all of you for the reviews that helped motivate me to write new chapters so enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you think about the story in general ;)**

 **In the future we will have peace but until that day we have to fight for what is right**

* * *

 **Epilogue and family tree**

Kikyo Atari knew that with the news that Karen brought to them a while ago it wouldn´t be long before everyone would get restless but all of them knew better than anyone that storming off in a random direction without a plan would bring them nothing but trouble.

Therefore training was started by everyone that wasn´t working in the intelligence department over the last four weeks the Shadow Witch brigade and squadron 9447 gathered any and all information that they could get their hands on as long as it had something to do with facilities that were built in the last five years to imprison witches.

By now they had over fifty locations with various security measures at each place but one thing was very clear in all of the fifty prisons several witches were imprisoned regardless if they had been part of the last battle against the neuroi or not.

Besides the various fighter wings training for combat once more there were several crews boarding warships mainly light cruisers and submarines but the largest ship in the fleet was the Shinano aircraft carrier that would be boarded by the various fighter wings once they were ready to attack.

The days turned into another week before everyone gathered in the massive briefing room to plan their next move in order to not only free the various prisoners but also because a member of their family was captured by an unknown group of soldiers.

"Everyone thank you for coming here we all know what it is we are here for so let´s skip that part and get right into what we know about the various prison complexes" Kikyo started turning on a massive monitor that stretched across the entire wall behind her.

"We so far have fifty five locations we need to attack and free every witch that has been imprisoned at every location no matter which country we have to attack in order to do so" Kikyo explained as a world map was displayed on the monitor behind her with various locations marked with red crosses.

"There is just one problem with our plan of attack" Former Major Tempest Galland codename Trinity the commander of the Shadow Witch brigade spoke up before the world map on the monitor got smaller and a picture of Kari Atari or as most of the people present knew her Yoshika Miyafuji was displayed.

"Thanks to Karen Atari we know that she and Kari were at the Lafayette Escadrille base when they were attacked by the unknown group of soldiers. We also confirmed that there were various sightings of the same unit at various other locations that had something to do with a powerful witch ending up getting captured" Trinity explained.

"The problem is every witch that was captured by this unit seems to have disappeared from the world as we have been unable to find any trace of them afterwards" Kikyo explained as another world map was displayed but this one had one massive red cross on it right on top of London.

"For this next part there is someone else who will explain" Kikyo spoke before leaving the small podium together with Trinity right behind her.

Only moments later three young women stood on the stage and everyone knew that they were close to Yoshika and one of them even had her life saved by her "Everyone the three of us have been trying to find out where our loved sister Yoshika has ended up without any success" Ayami Yamamoto spoke up.

"But we do have a plan in motion that will allow us to find her and once we do we will let all of you know as well so we may save her and everyone that is imprisoned with her" Jeanne Pendragon continued to explain as the screen behind them displayed several more images of several planes and ships that were heavily guarded by military guards of various countries as groups of ten to twenty people boarded the ships and planes.

"In two months time there will be an international military conference that will be held in London" Aibreann Churchill started before taking a deep breath "we plan to take the entire conference hostage in exchange for the safe release of the various country leaders and their military leaders we will not only demand the information where our friend and sister Yoshika Miyafuji is being held prisoner but we also will demand her immediate release if those demands are not meet we will blow up the support structures of the building burying anyone inside alive" Aibreann explained her hands balled into fists.

The room was completely silent after that no word was said that is until none other than Kikyo spoke up "The world already despises witches of that the military made sure but our response cannot be with violence of this scale it will only bring back the witch hunts of the dark ages" Kikyos words had weight to them that no one could deny.

"You are very observant" Ayami mumbled as Jeanne moved most of the pictures away from the monitor "our real plan is to have the three of us" Ayami pointed at herself Jeanne and Aibreann "to take the conference hostage with the help of one of our task forces in order to draw out the group that has managed to capture Kari Atari"

At that point Jeanne continued for Ayami as several pictures of the conference building were shown on the screen "after we confirmed that they are at the scene and are about to capture us we will have our task force withdraw while the three of us distract the unknown unit and once we have confirmed that our task force has successfully retreated we will allow ourselves to be captured making it as believable as possible by causing chaos" Jeanne ended it with that.

"Your plan is dangerous but how are you going to give us the location of the prison once you are there we know that they have some way to suppress a witches power otherwise Kari would have returned to us by now" Karen Atari asked her eyes narrowed at the three.

"That is the part where we come in" the voices of Sakura and Hikari Miyafuji called from behind Karen but she wasn´t alone with Sakura and Hikari were three other witches all of them part of the once world renown 502nd the Brave Witches.

But what happened next no one saw coming as several witches in the room now had the same feeling of a neuroi to them only for a moment later for the feeling to disappear completely once more.

"We have been looking into the reason why Yoshika was able to save us from being controlled by Xerox during the last battle for Karlsland" Sakura explained "the reason was that although the Kari Atari of the past had been partly responsible for the neuroi getting so powerful the reincarnation of today's Kari has found some way to not only control neuroi but also reverse the effects of neuroi possession" Hikari continued for her sister as the room fell into silence once more.

"And now with no neuroi even close to or on earth we can use what she wasn´t able to remove from our bodies to save her" Aibreann spoke just barely above a whisper but everyone heard her regardless.

"It still is a dangerous mission that you are going to be undertaking are the three of you sure that you are prepared for this?" Karen asked suddenly holding her massive scythe over her shoulder.

In response Ayami drew Oblivion wrath from her side as Jeanne deployed both of Twilight Dawns blades and Aibreann joined the two of them by drawing her great sword with the silver blade and arctic white hand guard.

"We know of the danger however compared to what we have faced in the past this is nothing" the three of them spoke as one raising their weapons into the air before looking towards Kikyo and Karen.

"Your mind is made up even if I ordered you three to stand down you would not head my command therefore the only thing I can tell you is to be careful and return to us alive" Kikyo replied to the three that returned their weapons to their holsters.

Ayami, Jeanne and Aibreann started to prepare they already had their task force posing as simple civilians in London until the time to strike was near therefore the three of them boarded a prototype submarine and once the sun disappeared from the sky they were on their way.

Kikyo had given everyone their assigned targets as well as a support unit meaning that every fighter wing had some place to fall back to in case they had to retreat of course getting everything ready took some time therefore the fleet only set out two weeks after the London attack team left.

Any witch that was rescued was to be brought onboard the Shinano that had been modified with several other ships to be completely invisible not just in terms of detection by radar or the naked eye but the fleet left no trace of ever being anywhere as it sailed the high seas.

The plan was rather simple, attack any and all of the witch prisons if they had to kill the guards they would do so but after the first few prisons were destroyed something became very obvious.

Most of the witches that had been held prisoner would need a long time to recover not only were they malnourished but in case of the Orussian and Karlslandian prison camps the freed witches looked more like walking skeletons than anything else.

This caused its own problems the more witches they freed the heavier guarded the remaining prisons became not that it mattered all that much the fleet went from country to country destroying every single witch prison and in almost all of the following cases the prison guards were executed for what they had done to the defenseless prisoners.

The humans showed their true nature what they feared they would try and control and turn into a weapon against their very foe Kikyo and Karen also helped destroy several military forces that responded to the call for help from the witch prisons that were attacked.

They allowed the soldiers to live after they destroyed their weapons and tanks but at the same time they carefully collected every document and picture about any experiments that were being conducted at the various witch prisons in order to make the truth know to the world at some point.

It had been now seven and a half weeks since they began to attack the various prison complexes the number of witches they had saved so far being well over five hundred by now and almost seventy percent of those rescued would need a long time to recover as they had been subjected to the most inhuman experiments imaginable.

Anyone that had a hand in these experiments was being hunted down and brought before Kikyo and Karen and each trial ended the same for the accused neither Karen nor Kikyo showed them any mercy and once Karen got to work the accused knew that they had wasted their life.

Karen literally destroyed their bodies until nothing was left allowing them in their soul form to watch everything before Kikyo destroyed the soul itself in order to never allow any of them the slightest chance of redemption in the afterlife.

These trials were also documented every trial being recorded and several copies made before it all was stored away just two days later the Shinano and the rest of the fleet returned home with the last of the known witch prisons being liberated.

Everyone knew what would happen in two days time so it was with this in mind that everyone gave it their all when it came to getting the fleet to set sail once more as no matter which complex or facility they attacked they found no information whatsoever that would allow them to find the prison that held Kari Atari.

"Ayami, Jeanne Aibreann I know you will be able to succeed where we failed bring our sister and everyone else home to us" Kikyo whispered as she stood on the terrace of the Atari mansion overlooking the lights of the town.

Location:

London 15 December of the year 1952

The entire town was bustling with activity not just because of the many rumors that several military installations in all of the allied nations had been attacked but also because of the upcoming conference that all countries of the world would be attending with their national leaders and their highest ranking generals.

Even before the conference started anyone that had eyes could see the amount of international troops that gathered to secure the conference just outside of London at an old Military base that was used during the last great neuroi war.

In the main bunker of the base was where the national leaders and their generals would be discussing state secrets with each other but what no soul had any idea about was that this conference would turn into something completely different no matter what they tried to stop it now.

Camouflaged aircraft hangar on the airfield of the base:

"Ayami I have successfully got our little collection of information into the conference it took some convincing but after I showed him some of what we wanted this conference to see he agreed happily" Jeanne reported as she walked up to a table on which a map of the base was lying as the hangar was an absolute beehive of activity with people in black camouflage uniforms running around while loading trucks and other military vehicles.

"Thank you Jeanne we are almost ready to attack we just have to confirm that our dear guests have arrived" Ayamis grin would send shivers down anyone spines that could see it.

Gone was the once glorious samurai armor instead of a crimson red and gold it was now completely black with white skeletal bones splitting the armor into several pieces and now the armor also included a black helmet with a facemask that showed a human skull while Oblivion wrath was tied over her back.

Jeanne´s outfit had changed a bit as well her once light assassin uniform was now a menacing blood red with black lines criss crossing everywhere with Twilight dawn Resting over her back.

Aibreann had chosen to transform into her neuroi form for this little event the only difference being that now her eyes were their natural color instead of the glaring red and the core on her chest was now a deep ocean blue.

The only thing everyone that was present in the hangar had in common was the symbol on their uniforms it was a mix between the Atari clan symbols that showed a black Mon emblem on a white flag and the symbol of the 501st the Strike witches as inside the black Mon there were the five now bone white brooms but instead of the usual five silver stars there were five menacing red skulls that were positioned at every point of the five corners that the brooms formed.

Every vehicle in the hangar had the same symbol somewhere be it on the doors of a truck or on the front plate of the tanks that they managed to acquire by contacting two old and now retired friends of Yoshika who were all to happy to help them with material and weapons once they showed them what they found in the various witch prisons.

One of the soldiers clapped his heels together with a salute as he stopped running "We are ready to attack everything is accounted for and we confirmed that all invited guests have arrived at the conference" he reported before Ayami looked at Jeanne and Aibreann.

"This is it you two we will write history toady though those that write it will call us terrorists" Ayami grinned as she drew had blade and Jeanne and Aibreann joined her with their own weapons "today we fight for the safe return of our sister and those that are unrightfully imprisoned with her" Ayami yelled as she jumped on top of one of the tanks as engines roared to life around her.

"Remember kill anyone that is armed on sight for we shall show them the same mercy they showed our sisters" Jeanne yelled jumping on top of one of the trucks that had an AA gun on the back hidden underneath the tarp.

Aibreann took to the air hovering above the small but well trained and armed army "Who are we?" Aibreann yelled as every single soldier turned towards her "We are the hammer of justice" the soldiers yelled back.

"Then follow me" Aibreann yelled as the doors of the hangar were blasted open as the small army flooded the airfield with their numbers as the base all around them drowned in the cascade of magical placed explosives destroying almost any resistance that once had been there.

The small army reached the bunker that had several vehicle ramps leading down with the doors standing wide open without waiting for any further invitation Ayami and Jeanne marched down into the bunker while their troops captured and disarmed anyone who surrendered and those that tried to fight were killed without mercy.

Aibreann was busy in the skies above with the few fighter aircraft they had as several airborne vehicles that seemed to be able to land and take off wherever they wanted approached the base with troops only for them to get shot down immediately by either Aibreann and her fighters or the ground based AA weapons they had.

It took a while but at some point the helicopters no longer came as they had wreaked enough havoc so Aibreann landed and walked down the hall only to find Ayami and Jeanne waiting for her before the only door of the conference room that had not been blockaded by their troops making it the only entrance and exit.

"It´s show time" Ayami grinned drawing her blade as Jeanne and Aibreann did the same before Aibreann charged at the door with her red neuroi claws crashing right through the doors.

On the other side of the door Aibreann landed in the middle of a massive round room that had several elevated rows of tables and chairs and behind those tables sat the leaders of the entire world as well as a lot of military leaders.

"I must thank each and every one of you for gathering here today" Ayami yelled into the room as she and Jeanne walked through the smoke getting only stares of disbelieve from anyone that was in the room.

It was completely silent as Ayami and Jeanne joined Aibreann in the middle of the room until one of the guards decided to play hero and fire his rifle at them.

Instead of the bullet hitting anyone it was destroyed midflight by a red neuroi beam that was fired by one of Aibreann´s drones and right after, the rifle of the soldier clattered to the ground as did several other firearms of the various guards as the witch task force rounded them up at gun point.

"With that annoyance out of the way I would like all of you to take your seats and watch a little something we brought for your viewing pleasure" Aibreann grinned as anyone that was not part of the witch task force was shaking in fear like leaves in the wind as Jeanne made her way to a small projector.

"I demand an explanation for this who do you think you are trying to take us hostage" a young woman in a dress that made her look like a princess no a queen asked as several men in black suits tried to cover her as Aibreann hovered over to the woman before landing on the desk before her.

"You forget anyone as soon as it is convenient for you don´t you Queen Elizabeth?" Aibreann asked allowing her face to return to its human form as her neuroi form retreated until only both of her arms were covered in the familiar silicone like neuroi structure.

Elizabeth collapsed into her chair as most of the men in black suits started to back away fear and disbelieve in their eyes "now just sit there like a good little girl and watch what we have to show you if our demands are meet you might get out of this alive" Aibreann added before she jumped back into the middle of the room as Jeanne finished with the projector.

Their task force also brought any guard that had surrendered into the meeting room before closing and locking the doors behind them "We will now show you a small documentary of what has been going on and the reason why we witches will never help humans ever again, Jeanne if you would" Ayami yelled as Aibreann turned off the light and Jeanne started the projector.

With no other choice the national leaders and generals sat down with their guards and watched the projector but the longer they watched the more of them looked sick.

At first they were shown the overall state of the prisons and their facilities before several rescued witches were shown and with those pictures came the sound of several people emptying their stomachs on the floor.

From there it only got worse the only country that treated witches remotely right were the prisons in Fuso but from there it only went downhill from the desert prisons of Liberion to the gulags of Orussia the world leaders and their military leaders watched as they were shown the photographic reports of the experiments and the subjects of the experiments both those that survived and those that had died at the hands of mad scientist.

Ayami, Jeanne and Aibreann watched the various reactions that people had after they were shown how the world treated witches now the projector continued running for another hour before one of the generals got up from his seat.

"Please stop this we had no idea that something like that even existed" he cried but his pleading was overheard as the projector showed the experimental sites in Karlsland and even worse those located in South Africa.

It took another three hours for the projector to go through all of the footage Jeanne had fed to him and by then no one was able to even stand upright without having to rely on some kind of support be that another person or the desks and chairs.

"Seems we made our point clear now you probably are wondering how we got all of this?" Ayami asked her voice full of venom "Well let me tell you we were able to find all of this" Jeanne pointed at the projector that she turned off "from the various witch prisons all over the world as we destroyed them and saved anyone imprisoned there".

"Of course in some cases we were too late to save some but those that caused pain have been dealt with accordingly" Aibreann added with hatred burning with every word that left her lips.

"We are not here to just show you this but also for another reason" Ayami scowled but no one could see it due to her facemask and helmet "we demand that the witch prison complex Iron bottom sound is shut down immediately and all prisoners are released" Ayamis voice wasn´t loud but it held a crushing weight behind it.

"We give you now two hours to give in to our demands we will allow you to contact anyone you wish to contact with one of our men listening in on you otherwise this bunker will make a very nice mass grave as we burry you alive" Aibreann added causing panic in the ranks of the world leaders.

"Should you try and revolt against us or contact the military to save you know that this building will be destroyed regardless if anyone of you tried to leave" Jeanne added as she followed Aibreann and Jeanne to the door that was opened by their soldiers.

Ayami was the only one that watched one of the Admirals from Fuso specifically she watched Isoroku Yamamoto and once he was alone Ayami used shadow movement to get behind him.

"You look well Oji-san" Ayami whispered to him as he made no move that something had changed "I have something for you should you ever wish to bring the clan back together" Ayami whispered before placing a simple looking medal into the hands of the old Admiral before Ayami disappeared into the shadows again.

Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto looked at the medal in his hands instantly recognizing it as a Karlsland Iron cross with swords and diamonds and on the back was the name of a witch he saw to this day as the savior of this world therefore he hid the medal in his pocket after placing it inside his handkerchief.

And like that it went down several world leaders and generals talked with various people over the radio with a group of Witch soldiers listening in on every conversation any attempt that was made by the military to retake the base was recalled as well in order to not cause any further casualties as the witch troops had one way magic shields that could stop enemy fire but allow them to fire at any enemy.

"Well the clocks ticking wonder if they will be able to meet our demands" Ayami mumbled as she and Aibreann were resting in a guard room near the entrance ramp "who knows everyone knows our objective and will follow us into the deepest pits of hell" Aibreann replied before she stood up "They are here" Aibreann grinned as her body was once more transformed into a neuroi.

"Took them long enough I guess you can´t reach Jeanne?" Ayami asked and in response Aibreann simply nodded her head "well better stick together then" Ayami mumbled as she got up as well drawing her blade before reaching for a radio.

"Our guests have arrived withdraw to the hangar and evacuate immediately execute order skyfall" Ayami ordered before crushing the radio in her hands.

Ayami and Aibreann made their way back to the conference room only for them to encounter a group of four men standing in a hallway ahead of them "Well fancy meeting the two of you here now if you would be so kind as to tell us how to deactivate those explosives we would be ever so grateful" the man with short brown hair, a full grown beard, and deep blue eyes asked as friendly as he could.

In response Aibreann opened fire with a barrage of neuroi beams that the four soldiers barely dodged "come on when did you make a pact with the neuroi that's so un cool" the voice of another soldier yelled down the hallway as Ayami ran towards them in the cover of the neuroi beams that Aibreann stopped firing.

Ayami wasn´t that surprised to find two of the soldiers aiming at her while the other two attacked her from behind with their blades drawn "Fools" Ayami mumbled slicing apart the bullets fired at her before destroying the blades of the other two.

"Seems the deal is off the table now with those four here isn´t that right?" Aibreann asked only for two of the soldiers to freeze up completely before staring at Aibreann.

"What are you doing here?" the man with short reddish brown hair and silver-blue eyes asked as he stared at Aibreann.

"Seems you two know me from somewhere but with the deal now of the table this place will become your tomb as well" Aibreann grinned as the fear was evident on the four soldier's faces as Ayami joined Aibreann in the hallway again.

"This all could have gone another way if those blockheads in your military had decided to tell us where Iron bottom sound is" Ayami sighed as the four unknown soldiers exchanged a glance with each other.

"Wait!" one of the soldiers yelled as Ayami started on getting a magic circle ready to detonate all of the magic explosives that their soldiers had planted during the little presentation.

"What is it now there is only one way to stop us from killing around three hundred people right now so unless you know the location of the prison complex you better pray to whatever god you believe in to rescue you from this" Aibreann growled as she looked at the soldiers.

"I have to know are you really Aibreann Churchill daughter of Winston and sister of Alyssa Churchill?" the soldier with short brown hair asked.

"Well seeing as you will die regardless I will answer that one" Aibreann allowed her neuroi form to move down to her arms until only her arms were covered revealing her usual outfit.

"Aibreann please listen to us what is the reason you are willing to kill over three hundred people?" the man with black hair yelled making Ayami pause for a moment.

"Oh you already forgot then it seems I have to jog your memory a bit" Aibreann growled drawing her great sword from her back "during the last battle for Karlsland I was controlled by the enemy and only thanks to one person I´m still alive today and the only reason that person is not with us and her family is because the four of you somehow managed to defeat and capture her" Aibreann growled slowly walking towards the four as he great sword dragged on the ground behind her.

The eyes of the four soldiers widened at that before they hung their heads in shame before one of them looked up at them his gaze hard as stone "may I ask you what really happened six years ago at the great battle for Karlsland" the soldier with short reddish brown hair and silver-blue eyes asked.

"The truth is that after we managed to defeat the final enemy with the help of one of our most trusted friends almost dying in the process we were betrayed by the very people that have fought at our side for years" Ayami replied her voice holding no emotions whatsoever as she spoke.

"We tried to reason with them but they tried to attack us regardless and only thanks to her are any of us still alive and kicking today she sealed the power of the witches that did not join us before transporting us away to a hideout that to this day is home to over ten thousand people both witches and normal humans" Aibreann added as she looked down at her blade that had the Atari clans symbol on the hand guard.

"So she is that important to you that you are willing to make the entire world your enemy?" the soldier wearing a skull mask over his face and a pair of black aviator goggles over his eyes asked his voice hiding barely controlled rage.

"If what we learned about two months ago is really true you should be worshiping her as a goddess that was benevolent enough to save your sorry asses with the rest of the world from being destroyed" Ayami growled confusing the four soldiers that starred at her.

"Four years ago there was a phenomenon that no one was able to explain the sky was alight with red meteors every two weeks and no one knew why" Aibreann started to explain with a sigh before looking at the ceiling as though she was looking at the sky outside "the reason behind this star fall was that the remains of destroyed neuroi rained down upon earth remains of the enemies that the very witch that you captured was busy with fighting against for two whole years without as much as even a minute of rest" Aibreann could easily see the shock of the four soldiers clear on their faces.

"But you have your orders and we have our mission we failed today but no matter we will just find our next target even if it means we have to destroy the entire world with our own hands to find her" Ayami added her voice ice cold as the magic circle under her started moving slowly.

"What if we told you where iron Bottom sound is?" the question had Ayami stop dead in her tracks as three of the four soldiers looked at the soldier with short brown hair and deep blue eyes in surprise.

"That would matter very little to be honest seeing as we have no reason to trust you at all" Aibreann replied as the magic circle under Ayami started to rotate faster and faster.

"What is it you really want then?" the soldier with the skull mask asked lowering his Bren LMG that he had been aiming at them ever since they appeared in the hallway.

"We want a way inside that is all we will tell you though" Aibreann replied the hallway descending into silence the only light being the magic circle that started to glow brighter and brighter before it stopped moving and Ayami picked it up from the ground.

"What if we gave you a way inside would you stop this?" the soldier with short brown hair asked surprising Ayami and Aibreann a bit "if you are able to give us access to three of us what is our reason to trust you?" Ayami asked clenching her right fist with the magic circle glowing a deep blood red upon it.

The man with short brown hair drew a blade that looked like a smaller version of Aibreann massive great sword but in the hilt was a symbol that Ayami knew all too well after she had seen it in the secret underground laboratory that housed many of Kari Atari's inventions.

"So you must be someone of the Price family then if you are able to wield that blade" Ayami mumbled before scratching her chin for a moment in thought "If you swear upon your family's honor that you will not betray us then we will trust you" Aibreann spoke getting the attention of John that was still holding his blade.

"What is it you know about this blade and my family?" John asked lowering his blade a bit "we know nothing more than that this blade belongs to the price family but other than that we can only tell you who knows more about this blade and its history" Ayami replied.

"And where is this person?" John asked getting a sigh from Ayami "Well you are the one who brought her there after capturing her so you know that better than us" Aibreann answered as John rammed his blade into the ground with both of his hands on top of the hilt that showed a red cross on a white background.

"I John Price one of the last descendants of the price family hereby swear to never betray the trust you have placed in me" John spoke before returning his blade to its scabbard on his side.

Ayami looked at Aibreann and Aibreann simply nodded therefore Ayami allowed the magic circle on her hand to disappear as the magic explosives became completely harmless.

"Then we have a deal you will bring me Aibreann and our third friend to Iron bottom sound in exchange we will grant the four of you asylum within the hidden village once we have saved everyone from Iron bottom sound" John agreed to those terms with none of his men questioning him he had pulled their asses out of the fire times and times again so they trusted him without question.

By the time the bombs should have gone off there was no more sound of battle and a few brave souls tried to open one of the doors only for the doors to open from the outside and armed soldiers entering the room scanning for any enemies before guiding everyone out of the building.

The moment the first general stepped outside he was baffled by what he saw the entire land surrounding the bunker had been destroyed as though a massive inferno had burned everything away.

And by a group of ten trucks he saw four members of Task force 141 but all four seemed battered as their combat gear was scorched in several places and their weapons were covered in black sooth but a moment later the four soldiers boarded one of the trucks in the middle of the convoy before all ten trucks started moving.

Inside the truck were three witches all of them sporting slight wounds of battle but all three of them had no way of resisting anymore as they were trapped inside magic suppression cells that were nothing more than large grey cylinders with a single window to see the face of the person that was inside on one side.

The ten trucks moved to the harbor and drove onboard a waiting ship that cast off immediately afterwards heading towards the one and only Witch Prison Iron Bottom sound.

On an old by now inactive uninhabited Volcano Island in the middle of the ocean was a building of black bricks that was built into the middle of the once active volcano with the only access to the building being a large tunnel that lead to an underground harbor.

Around the building were over fifty watch towers with machine guns set up to fire in every direction in addition to these the building was also guarded by four massive stone towers that had the most advanced anti aircraft weapons mounted to repel any attack from the air.

This complex was simply know as Iron bottom sound to those that even knew it existed but even if you knew of its existence getting access was no simple matter.

The main building was a simple three story high round tower with every single window on the first and second floor blocked by metal bars and barbed wire around each window even though there were only three levels above ground the complex extended downwards with twenty two floors total.

Each level was different depending on how dangerous and powerful the prisoner they would get assigned two letters as well as two numbers on their prison jump suits.

Depending on how powerful a prisoner was there were twenty different threat levels with level AA being the prisoners that are insanely powerful and were being held at level twenty with the three lower levels being research facilities.

The numbers behind the two letters on a prisoner indicated how many experiments the witch could be subjected to per day and the second number indicated how many days of rest the prisoner was going to get once the experiments were over.

In one of the cells on level twenty a Caucasian Karlslandian-Orussian female with long white hair in a long side ponytail-braid held together by a pink ribbon slowly opened her mint green eyes staring at the ceiling.

The nineteen year old girl was wearing a black prisoner jumpsuit with the letters AA-11 in yellow on the right side of her chest while underneath she is wearing a dark blue undershirt, black sweatpants, and white tennis shoes.

This girl was Former Captain Talia R. Schnaufer codename Oracle due to her unique connection to familiars and her foresight magic she was kidnapped and brought to Iron bottom sound.

Talia´s eyes seemed open only to see something completely different she saw the planet earth but not how it was now there were several black figures that flew in the sky above the burning ground it wasn´t just one country no it was the entire world that was burning.

"Soon the dogs of war will be unleashed with a red angel of death guiding them. The angel will smite thee demons on the ground and send them into the abyss thus we saints and fallen angels shall rise from the ashes" Talia whispered before looking at the gray wall of her cell.

"I wonder how Haruna and the others are doing I do hope that Alyssa and Aibreann are doing alright it has been a long time since I´ve seen any of them. Just where are you Hokuto? My friend you have been missing for a long time" Talia whispered to herself with a tear falling from her eyes as the door to her cell was unlocked with a group of ten guards waiting before the room.

"Get up Oracle the doc wants to see you" one of the guards barked at Talia before leading her out of the room they restrained both her arms behind her back as well as blindfolding her.

On their way down the group passed another level in this one four girls were working on various equipment one was wearing a long white lab coat while underneath was a green medical shirt as well as a green skirt.

Another girl was wearing a white blouse with a green rose in the center while underneath is a dark black shirt, brown cargo pants, and green tennis shoes with her was another girl that was wearing an old dark brown padded hoodie jacket along with a grey lab coat while underneath is a white undershirt, black cargo pants, a green handkerchief tied along her waist, and brown mountain boots on her feet.

The fourth girl was different she was wearing a completely black prison jumpsuit with the red letters AA 17 on the right side of her chest unless you looked at the girl you wouldn´t notice her raven black hair that had several red streaks in them but the most notable thing about this young Fuso girl were her eyes for they were the deepest crimson red you would ever see.

"Seems we are getting some more prisoners" the girl in the brown cargo pants whispered as she was tipping away on a simple computer "how many?" asked the young Fuso girl with barely restrained anger in her voice.

"Seems like we got three this time actually it looks like the same squad that captured you" Valentina Tesla added and in the next moment the young Fuso girl was right next to her looking at the computer screen with a scowl on her face.

"That´s them alright" the Fuso girl hissed as she looked at the three metal caskets that were moved towards the prison but for just a moment the Fuso girl was able to see a pair of brown eyes as well as long brown hair before the Fuso girl collapsed to the ground holding her head in pain.

"You ok?" Flora Edison asked as she looked at the Fuso girl "What was that?" mumbled the Fuso girl "well probably was nothing but better take it easy I have no clue what that doc did to you down there a few days ago" Alberta Einstein told the Fuso girl who simply nodded in agreement before heading towards a door on the side of the room.

"Whatever happened to her before she came here she can´t seem to remember anything not even her name" Flora mumbled as the three girls went back to work.

"Yeah I know she looked pretty bad when she arrived here but being unable to remember anything before this place is the worst thing that could happen to anyone" Alberta replied before all three fell into silence as they continued to tinker on their various projects.

* * *

 **Just because this is the last chapter of this story won´t mean this is the end of the road I will continue with a sequel that is already in planning but for now I will be concentrating on my story The red sea of the past**

 **Down below I have something one of you told me would be good idea to have and I have to agree so here is a small family tree of those Characters both those created by me Killroy122496.**

The Atari Clan:

There are four sisters that pass on their powers and knowledge to someone they see as a worthy candidate but in the last several hundred years there was no one who accepted this power and their knowledge that is until a girl born in Fuso took hold of the blade known as the Hakai no ha.

This girl is Yoshika Miyafuji that is the reincarnation of Kari Atari that in the past was responsible for the first appearance of the neuroi and for the destruction of the Atari clan after the Neuroi war.

Takami Karibuchi is the hero of Sasebo but aside from that she is also the reincarnation of the oldest Atari sister Kikyo Atari who had to strike down her younger sister Kari in the past to stop her once and for all seeing as Kari had gone mad in her grief over the death of the youngest Atari sister who went into hiding due to her thinking that she was unwanted.

Alyssa Churchill was the commanding officer of the 500 joint fighter wing the freedom witches during the last neuroi war she is also the reincarnation of Karen Atari the youngest Atari sister that everyone thought had died during the first of the many neuroi wars.

Fae Raskova Litvyak is the younger sister of Sanya Litvyak after the last battle against the neuroi Fae learned that she was the reincarnation of the forgotten daughter of the Atari clan Reimu Mizukume Emiya-Atari the twin sister of Karen Atari.

The four of them share many memories of their former lives as the four Atari sisters but only in private do they address each other as siblings.

Ayami Yamamoto she is the granddaughter of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto and a descendant of Takaheshi Yamamoto that was more of an older brother to Kari and Karen Atari the only thing the Yamamoto clan holds other than the same blood as Takaheshi is the blade Oblivion wrath and its familiar the Bengal snow tiger Yuki.

Jeanne Pendragon is a descendant of King Arthur who was actually a woman that went by the name Artoria Pendragon aside from that Artoria was also a Guardian of the Atari clan as well as the wife of Takaheshi Yamamoto with them both dying during the rampage of Kari Atari.

There are three cousins of the Atari clan that moved away from Fuso during their younger years of life but several weeks after the last battle against the neuroi three witches learn of their heritage.

Youko von Laila-Atari is the first Cousin that went to Farawayland with her family Kari Atari and her sisters remember her from their early days of life Youko was reincarnated as Léonie Beaulieu.

Luna Von Pamphili-Atari who went to live in Romagna with her family while keeping minimal contact to the Atari clan back in Fuso she is a Cousin of Kari Atari and her sisters she was reincarnated as Hannah Dietlinde Wilcke the younger sister of Mina Dietlinde Wilcke.

Eos Von Pamphili-Atari sister of Luna they are both Cousins of Kari Atari and her sisters and lived their lives in Romanga hearing barely anything from the Atari clan in Fuso Eos was reincarnated as Sophia Dietlinde Wilcke the second sister of Mina Dietlinde Wilcke.

The four Miyafuji sisters:

Yoshika Miyafuji is the oldest Miyafuji due to her father dying when she was young she forgot about her younger sister Sakura who had went with her father to visit a few old friends in Britannia.

Hikari Miyafuji was kidnapped as a young girl before she was left on the streets by her unknown kidnappers thankfully the young infant Hikari was found by Takami Karibuchis parents and adopted into the Karibuchi family.

Sakura Miyafuji is the youngest Miyafuji daughter she went with her father to Britannia but after Ichiro died she was raised by a young couple that later helped her to get recruited by Alyssa Churchill into the 500 joint fighter wing the freedom witches.

Youko Miyafuji is the fourth daughter of the Miyafuji family who with her father invented and tested the striker units. She was actually created in a lab to be a neuroi hybrid which ended up in failure thus she was made into a dragon-neuroi hybrid and she was later rescued by a strike team.

This lead to her being found by Ichiro Miyafuji and adopted into the Miyafuji family as Youko Miyafuji she later helped him develop the striker unit and test each and every prototype during her time in England the lab they the duo was stationed at was attacked by a group of unknown troops and Ichiro told Youko to run and find Tempest who could help her go into hiding which led to her being introduced to the Litvyak's and renamed as Hoshiko Albina Litvyak. She has remained in hiding fearing for her life since knowing the demise of her former adopted father.

* * *

 **This is the end of this story I thank all of you who helped me with writing this story**

 **May you live everyday of your peaceful lifes to the fullest for those days can dissapear in an instant as the world descends into the madness that is war.**


End file.
